Allies, Rivals and Paramours
by Anne Cay
Summary: It has been two years since she was sent to Fairview. Two years since the incident with Billy and Victoria, which sent her there. She knows returning to the lives of Genoa City residents will not be easy. Overcoming her past with Billy, intrigued by a possible romance with Kyle, new friends Mariah, Tessa and a new enemy in Lola and her family, many lives are changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Young and Restless – Chp. 1

"Well, I think that's everything you need to know," Sharon said, as she stood next to her new employee at Crimson Lights.

"Sharon, I really appreciate this," Rachel said.

"I'm happy to have you," Sharon said, "I needed a barista and you needed a job, plus you have experience, so we both benefit from you working here."

"Not many people would be so kind," Rachel said, "Fresh out of a 2 year stay at Fairview. After what I've done, most people would have given me a job in a back office somewhere, where I wouldn't be seen."

"You should give yourself more credit," Sharon said, "You've worked hard to overcome your difficulties. Which you have been successful at."

"Thank you," Rachel said, "It's nice to know at least someone is in my corner."

Spotting someone entering the patio area, Sharon said, "I believe you have your first customer…" she trailed off.

"What?" Rachel said, turning to follow Sharon's gaze, "Oh," she said, as she watched Billy sit at a table.

"You know, I can take care of this," Sharon said.

"No," Rachel said, "I can do it. I'm going to run in to him sooner or later. Might as well get it over with."

"Are you sure?" Sharon said.

"You have my word that I will not attack him," Rachel said, before she walked towards Billy.

Billy was immersed in his phone screen, when Rachel said, "Can I help you?"

"No," Billy said, not looking up, "Maybe later." Glancing up at her he said, "Thanks…" Billy did a double take, as he recognized her.

"Hi," Rachel said, as Billy stared at her.

Billy looked away, put his phone down on the table before focusing back on her. "What are you doing here?" His tone was not friendly.

"I uh…" Rachel started, "I was released and one of the conditions was that I have a job, so Sharon offered me one and I work here again." She was fighting to calm her nerves.

"You're out," Billy said.

"Yes," Rachel said.

"How the hell did that happen?" Billy said.

"I'm better," Rachel said, "I know what I did and I know it was wrong. I lost control and….now I have a better handle on my emotions. You're obviously still angry with me."

"Surprised," Billy said, slightly softening his tone, "I thought you were in for the long haul."

"It's been a long haul believe me," Rachel said.

"Well, that's good for you," Billy sighed.

"Listen, Billy since you're here I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened," Rachel said.

"I'm sure you are," Billy plainly said.

"I want to apologize," Rachel said.

"You want to apologize?" Billy fumed, as he stood up, "For what? For almost killing Victoria, for attacking me, for spoiling our wedding day? Or how about for the months of nightmares Victoria had and the long, long time it took her to get over it."

"I'm sorry, I really am," Rachel stammered, "It wasn't me, I didn't mean to do any of it."

"You know, it's nice that you're out and your better and you have this job," Billy snarled, "But you and I have nothing further to say to each other. We're done." He waived his hand at her.

"Billy, I just…" Rachel started.

"We're done," Billy repeated, raising his voice, before angrily grabbing his phone and storming out of the coffeehouse.

"Billy hates me," Rachel said, as she sat across a table from Sharon.

"He doesn't hate you," Sharon reassured.

"Yes, he does," Rachel said, "Not that I can blame him. The way he looked at me with such distaste and the anger in his voice. He's never treated me that way before."

"You caught him off guard," Sharon said, "He didn't expect to see you. Give him some time and he won't be so hostile towards you."

"I can't do this," Rachel said, "Maybe this whole situation, my working here is a big mistake."

"Don't do that," Sharon said, "It's true that this is hard, but you are stronger now."

"I probably just cost you a customer," Rachel said.

"I think you should go and splash some cold water on your face and then concentrate on the rest of your day here," Sharon said.

"Okay," Rachel said.

"Don't think about what happened this morning," Sharon said, "Remember, this is not about Billy. It's about you putting your life back together. If things get tough, you can always talk to me about it."

"Thanks Sharon," Rachel said, "I appreciate your understanding."

"If you would just listen to me," Summer said, as she followed Kyle into the coffeehouse.

Turning to face her Kyle said, "How many times do I have to say it? I am not interested in conversation with you."

"You don't mean that," Summer said.

"Yes, I do," Kyle affirmed, "You need to turn around and stop following me."

Kyle took a few steps as he turned back around, walking into Rachel, who immediately covered him in the drink she was carrying.

Kyle spread his arms apart and surveyed his wet clothes as Rachel grabbed a dish towel. "I am so sorry," she said, patting the front of his shirt with the towel.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Summer snapped to Rachel.

Taking the towel from Rachel, Kyle continued to wipe himself off saying, "It was an accident Summer. They happen."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Rachel said.

"Of course you didn't," Kyle said"", "At least it wasn't hot coffee." He smiled to let her know there were no hard feelings. "Besides, it was my fault," he continued, "I was distracted." He shot a glare at Summer.

"You made it through your first day," Sharon said, triumphantly.

"Yes, and I further alienated a former friend and spilled soda all over someone," Rachel said, "A rousing success."

"Kyle didn't seem to be upset about the drink incident," Sharon said.

"You seem to know him, is he a regular?" Rachel said, "Did I cost you another customer?"

"No, I'm sure you didn't," Sharon said, "Besides, you know Kyle. He's Jack's son."

"That was Kyle Abbott?" Rachel said, "Wow, he grew up handsome."

Sharon nodded in agreement.

"And that girl he was with," Rachel said, "He called her Summer. Was that Phyllis's daughter?"

"That's her," Sharon said, "They grow up fast."

"Yeah," Rachel said, losing her smile, "They do."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sharon said, "I shouldn't have mentioned it that way."

"It's okay, it's not like I don't think about my daughter every day," Rachel said, "I haven't seen her in years. Do you know Susie is 12 years old now. Kevin would never bring her to visit me at Fairview. Now he's moved hundreds of miles away with her. I can't understand why he would move away with two young girls to look after as a single father."

"He must have had his reasons," Sharon said, "Besides when he sees how much better you are, maybe you can see her soon."

"I was declared an unfit mother," Rachel said, "Do you know what that feels like?"

"Yes, I do," Sharon said, "Thankfully, it worked out for me and it will for you too."

"That's wishful thinking," Rachel said.

Shifting papers at her desk and giving a series of frustrated sighs, Victoria was hard at work. Slamming a folder onto her desk, she was startled by a voice that said, "Whoa, what did that folder ever do to you?"

"I'm sure, I know why you're here," Victoria said.

"You do?" Billy said.

"Have you heard?" Victoria said, "Rachel Brantford has been released."

"Yeah, I know," Billy said, "How did you find out?"

"The same as you must have," Victoria said, "As her former victim I was officially notified. I can't believe they let her out. It gives me the creeps to know that lunatic is loose on the streets. Which is why I have reinstated the restraining order against her. If you're smart you'll get one too."

"Maybe," Billy said, "I'm not too concerned about it."

"Billy she tried to kill us," Victoria said, "How can you be so cavalier?"

"Because I saw her today," Billy said, "And I put her on notice."

"You saw her?" Victoria said, "Why did you even give her the time of day?"

"Apparently she works at Crimson Lights again," Billy said, "She needed a job as a condition of her release and Sharon thought this was a good idea."

"So, how did she seem?" Victoria said.

"Okay, I guess," Billy said, "She gave me a big performance about how sorry she was."

"I'm sure," Victoria said.

"I actually felt a little sorry for her," Billy said.

"Oh no you don't," Victoria said, "Don't sympathize with her. Everyone thought she was fine before she attacked us."

"I'm not saying I'm going to forgive her and want to be friends again," Billy said, "I made it clear that I wanted nothing to do with her."

Kyle entered the Abbott house, kicking the door shut behind him. Crossing into the living room he stopped as he saw Rachel coming down the stairs.

"Oh, hi," Rachel said.

"Hi," Kyle said, warily eyeing her. He paused before he said, "Are you stalking me?"

Rachel laughed and said, "No, I'm Rachel…"

Kyle cut her off saying, "Oh, you're the friend of the family whose staying with us for awhile."

"That's me," Rachel said.

Reaching out his hand Kyle said, "I'm Kyle."

Accepting his handshake Rachel said, "It's nice to meet you."

Noticing Rachel was watching him, Kyle said, "What? You're not planning to throw another drink at me are you?"

"That was an accident," Rachel said, "I was just remembering the last time I saw you, you were this high." She held her hand to knee level.

"That was a long time ago," Kyle said, "I'm afraid I don't remember."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Rachel said, "And as for what happened earlier, why don't we just forget our first meeting."

"What first meeting?" Kyle smiled.

"Thank you," Rachel said.

"So how long are you planning to stay?" Kyle said.

"I'm not sure," Rachel said, "I have some things to sort out first. I've had a rough go of it lately."

"It happens to all of us," Kyle said.

"Mine was a bit worse than most people's," Rachel said.

"Maybe it just seems that way," Kyle said.

"I tried to hurt some people and I've spent the last two years in a psychiatric hospital," Rachel said.

Kyle stared for a few seconds, before sitting on the couch.

"I can see you're at a loss for words," Rachel said, taking a chair across from him, "You don't have to worry. I am much better now."

"It's not what I expected you to say," Kyle said.

"You can steer clear of me like everyone else," Rachel said.

"Why would I do that?" Kyle said, "If you hadn't told me, I wouldn't have suspected about your past. If staying here helps you can stay as long as you need."

"You're being very nice to me," Rachel said.

"We are all going to be living in the same house," Kyle started, "No reason not to be friends."

"Sounds good to me," Rachel said, standing up, "Anyway, I was just about to head to the kitchen for something to eat. It was good talking to you."

She turned to walk away but Kyle stood up and called her back. "Rachel?" She looked back as Kyle continued, "Why don't you and I go out to get a bite to eat?"

"Kyle, that's really nice, but you don't have to do that," Rachel said.

"My pleasure," Kyle said, "I don't know about you, but I could really go for some pizza."

"Soulmates," Rachel said.

"Excuse me?" Kyle said.

"I would love some pizza myself," Rachel said, "I haven't had any in years."

"Great," Kyle said, "Lots of anchovies, mushrooms and hot peppers."

Rachel stopped and looked at him.

"Just kidding," Kyle said, with his sly smile.

"Good," Rachel said, "Because you were about to eat that pizza alone."

"Does that mean you want to go?" Kyle said.

"Sure, why not?" Rachel said.

Kyle held the door for her saying, "After you."

Rachel smiled as he shut the door behind them.

"There is no way that really happened," Rachel laughed, as she and Kyle returned home.

"True story, I swear," Kyle smiled.

"If you say so," Rachel said. Sitting on the couch, she said, "That was really good pizza, but I am stuffed."

"Me too," Kyle said, sitting next to her.

"I'm glad we decided to go out," Rachel said, "It was fun."

"Go out," Kyle mused, "Was that a date?"

"Well, that depends," Rachel said.

"On what?" Kyle said.

"On whether or not you want it to be," Rachel said. She looked at Kyle, who was giving her a look that gave her butterflies.

"What do you want it to be?" Kyle said.

"It's been a long time since I've been on a date," Rachel said, "I'd like to call it that."

"Then it was a date," Kyle said.

"You know what one of the best things about it was?" Rachel said.

"Tell me," Kyle said, anticipating her compliment of his company.

"Riding in that car of yours," Rachel said.

"You like my car," Kyle said.

"No," Rachel said, "I love your car. It's sporty and it's red. I'm jealous of your car."

Kyle laughed and said, "Anytime you want to go for another ride in it, just let me know."

Rachel noticed Kyle was watching her and she gave him a few quick glances, before she said, "Is this what happens after a first date. Stalled conversation?"

"I think so," Kyle said. Shifting his position on the couch closer to Rachel, Kyle continued, "There is a cure for that."

"Is that right?" Rachel said.

"Oh…yeah," Kyle assured.

"Does it work?" Rachel said.

"Usually," Kyle slightly smiled, "There's one way to find out."

Rachel took Kyle's cue, as he leaned in closer to her. They were just about to kiss, when the front door opened.

Startled they quickly pulled back from each other and then Rachel heard a familiar voice, "What the hell is she doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Phyllis stood in the front hallway, as Billy stormed over to the couch to face Kyle and Rachel.

"What are you doing here?" Billy repeated.

"Nice way to greet someone," Kyle said.

Waiving a finger at Kyle, Billy said, "You stay out of this." Focusing back on Rachel, Billy said, "I asked you a question."

Standing up, Kyle said, "Hey, take it easy."

"That's a good idea," Phyllis said, stepping into the room, "Why don't we all take it easy."

"You're getting on my last nerve," Billy said, to Kyle.

"Right back at you," Kyle said.

Rachel stood up as Billy stepped closer to her.

"Back off, Billy," Kyle said. Noticing the way Billy was glaring at Rachel and how nervous it was making her, Kyle stepped in between them. "Back off," Kyle repeated.

"Or what?" Billy taunted.

"Or I'll make you," Kyle said.

Billy laughed and said, "Oh you will?" Losing his laugh he continued, "I'd like to see you try."

Surprising Billy, Kyle shoved him backwards. Billy returned a shove to Kyle as Phyllis rushed over. "Stop it! Stop it both of you ," she said, "This isn't going to solve anything."

"She's not supposed to be here!" Billy yelled.

"I was invited to stay," Rachel said.

"Invited?" Billy said, enraged, "By who? Kyle, did you bring her here?"

"Ashley made the offer for me to stay here," Rachel said.

"Well, Ashley did not check with me about it," Billy said, "So you are going to have to make other arrangements."

"You moved back in here?" Rachel said.

"Yes, we did," Billy said, gesturing to himself and Phyllis.

"I didn't know," Rachel said, "I thought you and Victoria were still…"

"We are not still…" Billy said, "So get you stuff and get out."

"Billy…" Phyllis soothed.

"She's not going anywhere," Kyle said.

"Oh yes she is," Billy said.

"Kyle, I appreciate you standing up for me, but maybe it's best if I go," Rachel said.

"No," Kyle said, "He doesn't have the right to bully you out of here."

"I have every right," Billy said, "She tried to kill me."

Kyle looked from Billy to Rachel.

"She didn't tell you that part did she?" Billy said, "How she slashed me with a knife, more than once. I've got the scars to prove it. Then she nearly choked Victoria to death."

"Why do you have to keep bringing it up?" Rachel said, "I know what I did and I've paid for it. I've apologized what more do you want from me!"

"I don't want anything from you," Billy said, "It's time for you to go."

"Not happening," Kyle said, "Ashley wants her here, Jack and Traci don't mind if she stays and I am okay with her staying. So you are out voted. If you don't like it, you leave."

"It's a big house," Phyllis said, "And it's only temporary remember? I'm sure we can all stay out of each other's way and coexist."

"You can't be serious," Billy said, "You expect me to turn my back with her around?"

"I have no interest in doing anything to you, Billy," Rachel said, "I have no interest in you at all."

Billy was quiet for a moment. He looked at Phyllis who nodded. "Fine," he said, "But let me tell you something. You make one mistake, one misstep and I will personally make sure you end up back where you came from. Understood?"

"I would really appreciate if you would not speak to her that way," Kyle said.

"Why do you care so much?" Billy said, "You hardly know her."

"I know enough to know she's my friend," Kyle said.

"Yeah…." Billy said, "She was my friend at one time too. Look how that turned out."

"Why don't we turn in?" Phyllis said. Billy hesitated, so Phyllis prompted him, "Come on."

Billy followed Phyllis to the stairs, saying, "You're making a mistake if you put your trust in her."

Kyle looked back at Rachel, who was visibly shaken.

Walking over to her, Kyle said, "Are you okay?"

Wiping a few escaped tears away, Rachel said, "Why does he have to be so mean?"

"Because that's the way he is," Kyle said, "He doesn't know how to deal."

"He's right," Rachel said, "I did a horrible thing. Nothing I do is ever going to make it right. He hates me and he's not going to stop until he makes everyone else hate me too."

"He can't change the way I feel," Kyle said, trying to offer her a smile.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Rachel said, "You know what I did and who I did it to."

"I believe in second chances," Kyle said, "I'm in your corner. That's not going to change."

Kyle offered her a hug, her tears coming out as she accepted. "Okay," Kyle said, rubbing her back in an effort to soothe her.

Kyle was in the living room the next morning, when Billy came down the stairs. "Sleep well?" Kyle said.

"Hardly," Billy said.

"I want to talk to you," Kyle said, "About what happened yesterday."

"Don't start with me," Billy said.

"You weren't just angry with Rachel," Kyle said, "You were flat out mean to her."

"I was?" Billy said. Untucking his shirt, he lifted it up to reveal a scar. "She was mean to me too," Billy said.

"Are you satisfied that you made her cry?" Kyle said.

Tucking his shirt back in, Billy said, "That's too bad. What about Victoria and the way she cried, her mother and my mother, they all cried."

Jack came down the stairs, immediately picking up on the tension. "What's going on here?" he said.

"Billy, has an issue with our houseguest," Kyle said.

"Jack, how could you and Ashley let that woman into our house?" Billy said.

"She needed a place to stay," Jack said, "You know she and her sister were always like family."

"And you know what she did to me," Billy said.

"I was hoping that was in the past," Jack said, "I'm sorry if this is difficult for you, but she has paid the price for what she did."

"That's what I've been trying to tell him," Kyle said.

"So you don't have a problem with her staying here," Jack said.

"Not at all," Kyle said, "The only one who has a problem is Billy."

"You only want her here because you're attracted to her," Billy said, "Which, as I said before, is a big mistake."

Rachel came down the staircase, stopping halfway when she saw the three of them in the living room.

"All we are asking you to do is try," Jack was saying.

Rachel was about to go back upstairs when Kyle caught sight of her. "Good morning," Kyle cheerfully said, with a smile.

"See, what did I tell you," Billy muttered to Jack.

"Good morning," Rachel said, as she entered the living room.

"How did you sleep?" Kyle said.

"That was the most comfortable bed, I've been in for ages," Rachel said, "Although, I didn't get much sleep."

"What do you say we go into the other room for breakfast," Jack said.

"I've lost my appetite," Billy said, "I'm going to the office."

As Billy left, Jack said, "Then I guess it's just the three of us."

"Actually, I have to go too," Kyle said, "I have an early meeting. Can I drop you at the coffeehouse on the way?"

"I hate to pass up an offer to be in that car again, but my shift doesn't start until later today," Rachel said, "Thanks anyway."

"Well, if you want a ride, I can pick you up after your shift," Kyle said, "Maybe we can go out together?"

"Another date?" Rachel said.

"I like the sound of that," Kyle said.

"Me too," Rachel smiled.

Kyle returned her smile as he said, "I'll see you later then."

"Dad," he said in acknowledgement, as he headed for the door.

"Kyle," Jack said, in return.

As Kyle shut the door behind him, Jack noticed Rachel was smiling and seemed excited.

"You and Kyle seem to be getting along well," Jack said.

"You have a very handsome son," Rachel said.

"Not to pry," Jack said, "But did I hear something about a date?"

"Okay, I like Kyle," Rachel said, "Quite a bit. I like spending time with him and I think he likes spending time with me."

"Oh, I think he does too," Jack smiled.

Phyllis came down the stairs to find only Rachel in the living room. Looking around she said, "Where is everyone?"

"They all left for work," Rachel said.

"I didn't think Billy had to be in early today," Phyllis said.

"I think the offices at Jabot were more appealing than being here," Rachel said, "Because at the office, he doesn't have to deal with me."

"He is having a hard time with the new living situation," Phyllis said.

"If you're going to try to get to me to leave, for Billy's sake, you can forget it," Rachel said.

"I wasn't going to do that," Phyllis said, "I just wish there was a way you two could work this out."

"I thought you would be on Billy's side," Rachel said.

"I am always on Billy's side," Phyllis said, "But I don't like to see him so upset. All he talked about last night was the way you attacked him and he's concerned that it could happen again. Not only to him but to someone else."

"There's no need for him to worry," Rachel said, "I have no desire to hurt him again."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Phyllis said.

"Except when I say it to Billy, he doesn't believe me," Rachel said.

"He was not expecting to see you," Phyllis said, "He certainly was not expecting to share his home with you. He's feeling overwhelmed. After we went upstairs last night he got a little emotional about all this."

"He's not the only one," Rachel said, "I get that this is hard for him, it's hard for me too. Billy was really angry yesterday. At least Kyle defended me, but it still wasn't easy to hear Billy rant at me."

"Yes, Kyle was very protective of you," Phyllis said.

"I think he's going to be a good friend," Rachel said.

"A friend," Phyllis said, "It may be none of my business, but when Billy and I came home last night, I got the feeling that we interrupted something between you and Kyle."

"You're right," Rachel said, ""It's none of your business."

"Let me give you some advice," Phyllis said.

"You want to give me advice," Rachel said, "This ought to be fun."

"Kyle Abbott is very…determined to get ahead in life," Phyllis said, "And what Kyle wants, Kyle gets. It doesn't matter to him who he has to step on or how dirty he has to play to get it. If things don't go his way he throws a tantrum. He retaliates until he gets what he wants."

"Nothing wrong with being ambitious," Rachel said.

"Rachel, I'm sure things seem exciting now and you may start this wonderful romantic relationship. But be careful, he's a snake and if you cross him he will bite, " Phyllis said.

"Nobody likes to be double crossed," Rachel said, "Everyone reacts differently."

"Woman to woman, just some advice to tread cautiously with this one," Phyllis said, "He's also charming and smooth and if he can sweep you off your feet if he wants to. Don't give too much of your heart away to him just yet."

Rachel didn't answer, so Phyllis said, "But he's already swept you off your feet. You're falling for him."

"We have a date tonight," Rachel said.

"So, break it," Phyllis said.

"I will not," Rachel said, defensively.

"It's up to you if take my advice," Phyllis said, grabbing her purse, "Don't say I didn't warn you if what I've said comes true."

As Phyllis opened the front door, she looked back and said, "And for the record, Billy, doesn't hate you."

Phyllis left Rachel standing in the living room, pondering everything she'd been told.

Rachel hummed to herself as she prepared a customer's order of coffee at Crimson Lights. Turing to face the counter she set it down and with a smile she said, "There you go."

Rachel continued to hum as she worked, until she realized Tessa was watching her.

"Don't stop on my account," Tessa said.

Rachel smiled and said, "Sorry, did I get too carried away?"

"Not at all," Tessa said, "However, what's with this fantastic mood you're in?"

"I feel good," Rachel said.

"No, something's going on," Tessa said, "And you're holding out on me."

"It's nothing," Rachel said.

"Rachel, I'm your friend right?" Tessa said, "So tell me."

"Okay," Rachel said, "I have a date tonight…with Kyle."

"Kyle Abbott?" Tessa smiled, "A date?"

"Don't make such big deal," Rachel said.

"He asked you out on your first date together," Tessa said, "It is a big deal."

"It's not our first date," Rachel said.

"What?" Tessa said, "So you have been holding out on me. When was this other date?"

"It wasn't really a date," Rachel said, "It was just pizza and we called it a date…for fun."

"Whose idea was it to go out for pizza?" Tessa said.

"Kyle made the offer," Rachel said.

"I hate to break it to you," Tessa said, "But that sounds like a real date to me. Also, you're blushing. Are you falling for him?"

"You don't give up do you?" Rachel said.

"You _are_ falling for him," Tessa said excited, "This is so great."

Rachel smiled as her phone beeped.

"That could be lover boy calling," Tessa said.

"Would you stop?" Rachel said, checking her text message.

Noticing Rachel's smile as she looked at her phone, Tessa knew she was right about who it was. Rachel simply put her phone away without saying anything.

"Oh come on," Tessa said, "What was that about? He didn't cancel on you did he? Because if he did, he and I are going to have a serious talk. I mean, I will make him understand that you don't do that, that you…"

"Tessa," Rachel said, "Kyle didn't cancel on me. He just wanted to let me know he made reservations at the club for dinner and he's going to pick me up here, after my shift."

"Oh," Tessa said, "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes."

"It's okay…" Rachel trailed off and lost her smile, "Oh,no."

"What?" Tessa said.

"The club, is it a fancy place?" Rachel said, "I mean do people dress up?"

"I guess," Tessa said, "If it's a dinner date, usually."

"I can't do this, I can't go," Rachel said.

"What do you mean you can't go?" Tessa said.

"I don't have anything to wear to a place like that and I don't have time to go get anything. Not that I could afford it anyway," Rachel fretted, "I'm going to have to call him back and cancel."

"Don't you dare," Tessa said, "A solution is bound to present itself."

They were both quiet until Tessa exclaimed, "A-ha! I have an idea."

Rachel continued to serve customers and wipe tables, while anxiety was building up over her date with Kyle.

"Tessa, you said you had this great idea," Rachel said, walking behind the front counter, "Would you like to share it with me?"

"Actually the solution to your problem is arriving right now," Tessa said, nodding to Mariah as she entered the coffeehouse.

With her arms full of dressing bags, Mariah approached the front counter and said, "I have three different dresses for you, I'm pretty sure they're the right size, any of them will look great on you. I've got purse accessories that match, some jewelry and I brought some make-up so you can touch up."

"What is all this?" Rachel said.

"Dresses from wardrobe at my set, for your date tonight," Mariah said, "Tessa called and said you were panicking about having nothing to wear."

"This was your terrific idea?" Rachel said.

"Just trying to help," Tessa said.

"This is great, thank you," Rachel said.

"So, Kyle asked you on a date," Mariah said.

"Yes, he did," Rachel said, slightly blushing, "I'm looking forward to it."

"She's got it pretty bad for him," Tessa said.

Mariah smiled as Rachel said, "Did I say that?"

"You didn't have to," Tessa and Mariah said together.

"It's not a bad thing to like him," Mariah said, "You could do much worse than Kyle."

"He is really handsome," Rachel said, "He's charming and fun to be with. I'm so nervous about tonight."

"Kyle is the one who is going to be nervous when he sees you in one of these dresses," Mariah said, "Therefore, go and try them on." Holding up a dress bag, Mariah said, "Try this one first, it's my personal favourite."

As Rachel was in the back office, getting ready for her date, Mariah said, "I'm a little surprised that Kyle asked Rachel out on a date."

"I hope he likes her as much as she likes him," Tessa said, "I think they're a good match, don't you?"

"It's not that," Mariah said, "I just thought that he was dating someone else. What was her name…Lola?"

"I guess it didn't work out with her," Tessa said.

Summer entered the coffeehouse and approached the front counter. Leaning against the counter she said, "I need a mocha coffee and I'll take two of those fruit pastries as well."

Tessa and Mariah exchanged glances, knowing that Kyle was going to arrive any minute to meet Rachel.

"I assume that's to go?" Tessa said.

"Yes," Summer said, "Today, please."

"Bad day?" Mariah said.

"Don't make it worse," Summer said.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Mariah said.

Rushing to get the order, Tessa popped it onto the counter in front of Summer. "There you go," she said.

"Maybe I should pay?" Summer said.

"Right," Tessa said, ringing in the order.

Summer made her payment, as Tessa and Mariah saw Kyle enter through the patio.

"I'm just going to go and check on things in the back," Tessa said.

"Excuse me," Mariah said, rushing to the patio to intercept Kyle. Stepping into his path, she said, "Hi."

"Hi," Kyle said.

"You know, you look really nice," Mariah said.

"Thanks," Kyle said. He gestured his need to get past her.

"Don't go in there," Mariah said.

"Why not?" Kyle said.

"Kyle?" Summer said, approaching him.

Wincing, Mariah said, "That's why." Kyle nodded.

"Summer," Kyle said.

Summer looked him up and down, before she said, "Wow, you look really handsome."

"Thank you," Kyle said.

"Hot date?" Summer said.

"I do," Kyle said.

"Dressed up like that you must be taking Lola somewhere really nice," Summer said.

"Actually…" Mariah started.

Kyle cut her off saying, "Actually, it's none of your business."

"Fine," Summer said, "If you'll excuse me, I wouldn't want to intrude." She walked away in a huff.

"Sorry, I tried to spare you," Mariah said.

"I'm here to meet Rachel," Kyle said.

"I know, I heard all about your date," Mariah said, "It's nice to know you came to your senses."

"Excuse me?" Kyle said.

"You asked the right woman on a date," Mariah said.

"As opposed to what?" Kyle said.

"Okay, I probably shouldn't tell you this," Mariah said.

"Then maybe don't tell me," Kyle said.

"Rachel really likes you," Mariah said, "Really a lot."

"I really like her," Kyle said, "Really a lot."

"She's been excited about your date all day," Mariah said.

"Has she?" Kyle smiled, "I plan to take her out for a nice evening."

Motioning for him to come closer, Kyle leaned in as Mariah said, "You and I both know you don't do just nice evenings."

"Unforgettably romantic?" Kyle said.

"Much better," Mariah said. Spotting Rachel, emerging from the back office, Mariah said, "She chose the favourite."

"What?" Kyle said.

"I believe you date is ready," Mariah said, guiding him to the entrance way from the patio.

Across the room, Tessa said, "Well, there he is. Now, just a deep breath and no need for nerves."

"Do you see how incredibly handsome he looks right now?" Rachel said, "How can I not be nervous?"

"She looks really beautiful," Mariah said.

"Yes, she does," Kyle said, not able to take his eyes off Rachel.

"You're not nervous are you?" Mariah said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kyle said, unconvincingly.

Giving Kyle a little shove, Mariah said, "Go get her Romeo."

Mariah watched as Tessa, did a last minute touch up to Rachel's hair. Taking her hands, Tessa smiled and said, "You're a vision." When she saw Kyle coming she quickly scooted around the other side of the counter.

"Hi there," Kyle said, "You look amazingly beautiful."

"Thank you," Rachel smiled, "You look very handsome yourself."

Offering her his arm, Kyle said, "Shall we?"

Rachel linked arms with Kyle, glancing at Tessa who gave her an encouraging smile as they left the coffeehouse.

Summer entered the Athletic club, stopping when she saw someone at the bar. Approaching her, Summer said, "Lola?"

Realizing it was Summer, Lola sighed, rubbing her forehead with one hand. "What do you want Summer?"

Sitting next to her, Summer said, "I'm surprised to see you here."

"You know, I'm not in the mood, I have a raging headache," Lola said.

"Is that what you told Kyle?" Summer said.

"What are you talking about?" Lola said.

"Didn't you two have a date tonight?" Summer said.

"Not tonight," Lola said, "We don't go out every night."

"I just saw him at the coffeehouse," Summer said, "All dressed up for a date. I assumed he was meeting you there."

"I think he was meeting someone else," Lola said, staring past Summer.

Summer turned to follow her gaze, to see Kyle entering the club with his date on his arm.

"Who is that?" Lola said.

"Rachel," Summer distastefully said. She grabbed Lola's arm and led her a distance away where they couldn't be seen.

Kyle and Rachel were led to a table. As Kyle pulled out her chair for her, he said, "I hope this table is okay."

"It's perfect," Rachel said.

Summer and Lola watched as the waiter offered wine which the couple accepted.

"A toast?" Kyle said. Rachel smiled as Kyle said, "To a beautiful date and a romantic evening."

Summer rolled her eyes as they clinked glasses.

Looking at the menu's Kyle said, "What do you think?"

"It all looks so good, it's going to be hard to decide," Rachel said, "Some of it looks expensive."

"Don't worry about that just order whatever you want," Kyle said, "Maybe later we could dance."

"I'll think about it," Rachel teased. Kyle put his hands up in surrender.

Summer and Lola watched as someone approached Kyle and Rachel's table. "What is this?" Summer said.

"Excuse me?" a voice said beside Rachel and Kyle.

Rachel looked up surprised to see who she did. "Victoria," Rachel said.

"I hate to break up this date you appear to be having," Victoria said, "But you're going to have to leave."

"Excuse me?" Kyle said.

"I'm having dinner with my parents over there," Victoria said, "I'm just giving you fair warning to leave."

"Who do you think you are?" Kyle said, "We're having a date, no reason it should be any of your concern."

"It's very much my concern," Victoria said.

"How do you figure that?" Kyle said.

"She has a restraining order against me," Rachel said.

"Oh come on," Kyle said, "We're having dinner, we won't bother you."

"You can leave or I can call the police," Victoria said. "I don't think I have to tell you what will happen if I do that."

"Kyle, let's just go," Rachel said, pushing back her chair.

Kyle gave a heavy sigh as he stood up. Taking Rachel's hand, he passed by Victoria. "Thanks very much," he snapped.

Summer's mouth dropped open and Lola smiled as she watched Kyle and Rachel's date ruined.

"I guess he'll think twice about asking her out again," Summer said.

"If he ever does," Lola said, with a satisfied smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kyle, I'm really sorry about this," Rachel said, as she sat next to him in the car.

"It's not your fault," Kyle said, "I'm sorry things went this way, I wanted to share a romantic evening with you."

"You did?" Rachel said.

"Yes," Kyle said, "Dinner at the club, maybe some dancing and you look really beautiful."

"Maybe we could go somewhere else for dinner?" Rachel said.

"Every other place is probably packed and booked by now," Kyle said. Sighing, he continued, "Maybe we should just call it a night."

"I have an idea if you're up for it," Rachel said.

"What's that?" Kyle said.

"Feel like going for a drive?" Rachel said.

"Rachel, where are we?" Kyle said, as she diverted him onto a dirt road.

"Just a little further up here," Rachel said. Kyle drove on, until Rachel said, "Okay, stop here."

Looking around Kyle said, "We're in the middle of nowhere."

"Exactly," Rachel said.

"You lost me," Kyle said.

"Just follow me," Rachel said, getting out of the car.

Kyle met her around the front of the car, as she leaned against the hood. "What's going on?" he said.

"Look up there," Rachel said, pointing to the sky.

Kyle did as he was instructed, his eyes meeting a view he didn't expect. "That's a lot of stars," he said.

"I know," Rachel said, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is," Kyle said, taking her in his arms from behind, "The stars aren't the only amazing thing out here tonight."

Rachel smiled and said, "It's so magnificent and peaceful."

"No one to interrupt us or kick us out," Kyle said.

"It's like we're the only two people in the world," Rachel said.

"Works for me," Kyle said.

Rachel slightly laughed as she turned to face him. "We're only missing one thing."

"Which is?" Kyle said, anticipating a kiss.

"Music," Rachel said, "We never had our dance tonight."

Kyle put a finger up as he pulled out his phone. Sifting through his music until he found a slow song. Pressing play, he smiled at her as he took her back into his arms and they danced. It wasn't long before, Rachel rested her head against Kyle's shoulder and he held her closer. They swayed to the music, not a word spoken between them, none were needed. Rachel lifted her head, as Kyle leaned in, they shared their first kiss together. Neither of them realized the music had stopped as Rachel snuggled close to Kyle. After several seconds Kyle said, "Rachel?"

"Um?" she said.

"Where did the stars go?" Kyle said.

Rachel looked up, as rain started to pour down on them.

Taking her hand and grabbing his phone, the two dashed for the car. Kyle was fumbling trying to open the passenger side door, when he stopped.

"Kyle!" Rachel said, in urgency.

"Are you kidding me?" Kyle yelled.

"What's wrong?" Rachel said.

"I locked my keys in the car!" Kyle said.

"Now what?" Rachel said.

Kyle tried the back door and found it unlocked. "Here, get in," he said, ushering her into the car ahead of him. Pulling the door closed, Kyle rested his head against the back seat. They were both soaking wet, as Kyle looked over at her and said, "So, is the romantic night I promised you, or what?"

Rachel couldn't help laughing.

Resting their heads against the back seat, looking at each other, Kyle reached over and linked his hand with Rachel's.

They were both quiet, until Rachel said, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking how beautiful you look, even soaking wet," Kyle said.

"Well, that rain drenched look is pretty sexy on you," Rachel said.

"Is it?" Kyle smiled.

"Definitely," Rachel said.

"In that case…" Kyle said, engaging her in another kiss.

"You know," Rachel started, as Kyle continued to kiss her, "We really should…get out of these wet clothes." Kyle whipped his jacket off as Rachel undid the top button of his shirt. Kyle quickly undid the rest, fighting with his wet shirt, that wasn't coming off. Rachel pushed his shirt off, as Kyle stole another kiss and lay her down on the back seat.

"Are you sure no one called to cancel?" Lauren said, as she and Phyllis waited impatiently in Billy's office.

"Just another example of the disarray in this company," Phyllis said.

Billy quickly entered the office, saying, "Ladies, I apologize for the delay. Therefore, not to waste any more time, let's get started."

"I thought Kyle was joining us for this," Lauren said.

"So did I," Billy said.

"Meaning?" Phyllis said.

"I am a little embarrassed to admit it, but not surprised to say, I don't know where Kyle is this morning," Billy said.

"Coming right up," Tessa said, as she dealt with the morning rush at Crimson Lights. Sharon arrived watching Tessa pouring coffee's and filling orders as fast as she could.

"Tessa?" Sharon said, "What's going on?"

"The morning rush," Tessa said, "I don't know why everyone decided they wanted to come here today."

"Well, where's Rachel?" Sharon said, "Isn't she supposed to be working today?"  
"That is the question of the day," Tessa said, "Rachel decided not to show up today. I have no idea where she is."

Kyle and Rachel were asleep in each other's arms, in the backseat of Kyle's car. Kyle stirred and opened his eyes, smiling as he realized Rachel was still with him. Kyle closed his eyes again, but quickly opened them, noticing the rain had stopped and it was daylight. He reached for his phone, trying not to wake Rachel. Checking the display and noticing the time, he sighed, "Oh, perfect."

Rachel woke, Kyle smiling at her. "Good morning," he said.

"Morning," Rachel smiled, groggily, "Wait, what time is it?"

"It's late," Kyle said, "We're both late."

"Oh," Rachel said, sitting more upright. Looking at Kyle she said, "Did that really happen last night? Did you and I…?"

"Sure did," Kyle said. Noticing Rachel was quiet, Kyle said, "Are you regretting what we did?"

"No regrets," Rachel said, stretching her arms across Kyle's shoulders and linking her hands behind his neck. "It was really amazing."

"I'm inclined to agree with you," Kyle said, "And as much as I would like to stay here with you all day…doing amazing, we should probably get going."

"You're right," Rachel said, "On the other hand, we're already late."

"True," Kyle said.

"And we're already going to get in trouble for it," Rachel said.

"Unfortunately," Kyle said, "We still should…"

"Do we always do what we should?" Rachel said.

"Not always…" Kyle said, laying her back on the seat again.

"Still no sign of Rachel, I see," Sharon said.

"I'm starting to get worried," Tessa said, "She left here last night on a date. Maybe something bad happened."

"I hope not," Sharon said, "But she would have called if she was really sick and couldn't come in."

"Short handed today?" Billy said, approaching the front counter

"We're getting worried, that Rachel never showed up for work today," Sharon said.

"Well, that would explain it," Billy said.

"What?" Sharon said.

"Kyle never showed up at work today either," Billy said, "The way they have been fascinated with each other lately, I assume they are together right now."

"They had a date last night," Tessa said, "Maybe something did go wrong, if they're both missing."

"I'm sure they are fine," Sharon said, "Maybe they had car trouble."

"All night?" Billy said.

"The has to be a logical explanation," Sharon said.

"Maybe they had an accident, maybe they're on the side of the road somewhere…" Tessa fretted.

"Maybe they're walking in right now hand in hand," Billy said, as they saw Rachel & Kyle arriving.

Entering from the patio, Rachel & Kyle stopped in their tracks when they saw, Sharon, Billy and Tessa watching them.

"The firing squad," Kyle said to Rachel.

"We are so in for it," Rachel said

Giving Rachel's hand a reassuring squeeze, Kyle led her towards the others.

"I ought to fire your ass," Billy said, complete disapproval on his face.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Kyle started.

"Late?" Billy said, "You've practically missed the whole morning. You missed the Fenmore's meeting."

"The one with Lauren and Phyllis?" Kyle said.

"That's the one," Billy said.

"Seriously, I thought that was tomorrow," Kyle said.

"It was, we moved it…." Billy stared.

"We moved it to today," Kyle remembered, "I'm really sorry."

"Rachel what's your excuse?" Sharon said.

"We were together and we lost track of the time," Rachel said.

"I had car trouble," Kyle said.

"We were really worried about you," Tessa said.

"Don't you have a phone?" Billy said, "You can't call someone and say 'we're fine but we got held up and we'll be late'?"

"Sorry," Kyle said, again.

"Furthermore, why are you here and not at the office?" Billy said

"You're here too," Rachel said.

"Unlike the love of your life here," Billy said, gesturing to Kyle, "I was at work all morning."

"I was dropping Rachel off at work," Kyle said.

"You felt the need to walk her inside?" Billy said.

"Not only that," Kyle said, "I wanted to get a coffee and something to eat. I'm famished. We both are."

"We didn't even have anything to eat last night," Rachel said.

"Didn't you go out to dinner?" Tessa said.

"We went," Rachel said, "Then Victoria felt the need to kick us out."

"The restraining order," Billy said.

"Yes, she was having dinner with her lovely parents," Rachel said, "She threatened to call the police if I didn't leave."

"So we left," Kyle said, "Drove around for a while."

"Rachel, you realize how serious you're absence this morning is," Sharon said.

"Sharon, I apologize," Rachel said.

"We were very busy today and I had to cover your shift for you," Sharon said, "I did a lot of work to get you this job, so you could re-enter the community. I have to report to the authorities that you are here and doing your job and not causing any trouble. If I tell them you were absent today, without notice, because you were on a date, you could be in serious trouble."

"Sharon, please don't do that," Rachel said, "I'll stay late, work a double shift."

"If you are going to work for me, I need you here on time, working, not spending time with a boyfriend!" Sharon said.

"It's partly my fault," Kyle said, "We lost track of time."

"I promise it won't happen again," Rachel said.

"You're right, it won't," Sharon said, "Because if it does, I will be forced to notify the authorities because you will be relieved of your duties here."

"Kyle, I hope you can take time out of your busy schedule to come in to the office today," Billy said, "Before you no longer have an office."

"I will be there soon," Kyle said, "And I will stay late to catch up on everything."

"Within the hour," Billy said, leaving the coffeehouse.

"I should get going," Kyle said.

"Yes, I should get to work too," Rachel said.

"Last night was really amazing," she whispered to him.

"Sure was," Kyle said, pulling her into a kiss.

"A-hem," Tessa was beside them. She held an apron out to Rachel.

"I'll see you later," Kyle said, stealing one more kiss on her cheek, before heading to the patio exit.

"Okay, okay," Rachel said, taking the apron from Tessa.

Crossing the patio, Kyle heard someone call his name. Turning around he saw Lola sitting at a table smiling at him.

"Lola," he said, "I didn't see you."

"I know," she said, standing up, "You were lost in your own world."

"What do you mean?" Kyle said, fearing she had seen him with Rachel.

"You must have had something on your mind," Lola said.

"Lots of stuff going on," Kyle said, adding, "At work."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Lola said, "But you look exhausted."  
"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night," Kyle said, "It was just one of those nights."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lola said, "I'm glad I ran in to you, I was hoping we could get together tonight."

"I would love to," Kyle said, "But like I said, I'm extra tired. I don't think I'd be very good company. Besides, I have to work late to meet those deadlines."

"Also you might want to check with your other girlfriend," Lola said, "I wouldn't want to mess up your dating schedule."

"What are you talking about?" Kyle said nervously.

"I saw you at the club with her last night," Lola said, "Don't deny it."

"Okay, yes, I was there with her," Kyle said, "We planned to have dinner."

Lola gave a frustrated laugh and said, "Have you been dating other people the whole time you and I have been going out?"

"No, it wasn't like that," Kyle said, "Since Rachel and I live in the same house…"

"You live together?" Lola said, cutting him off.

"Not that way," Kyle said, "She's a friend of the family and she needed a place to stay. She went through a rough time and I thought it would be nice if I took her out to dinner."

"You were both very dressed up for a simple dinner," Lola said.

"Like I said, I thought it would be nice for her," Kyle said. Reaching across the table and taking her hand he said, "You know I want to be with you."

Lola paused, before she said, "You are always good to a friend in need. I apologize if I jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"I can see what you must have thought," Kyle said, trying to cover.

"You left the restaurant rather abruptly last night," Lola said.

"Unfortunately we were asked to," Kyle said, "I'll tell you about it next time I take you out."

"You want to take me out and talk about your date with another woman?" Lola said.

"Point taken," Kyle said, "Are you and I okay?"

"We are," Lola said.

"Good," Kyle smiled, "I hate to do this, but I am about to be fired as it is. I need to get to work."

"You're working too hard," Lola said, "You need to take care of yourself."

"I am," Kyle said, "Can we meet another time?"

"Of course," Lola said. Stepping closer to him, she said, "Until then..." She drew him into a kiss. Afterwards she gave Kyle a smile, which he returned.

"Bye," he said. Kyle left the coffeehouse, glancing back at Rachel and Lola, hoping one would not find out, he was also dating the other.

"You finally made it in," Tessa said, to Rachel.

"I'm sorry, I was late," Rachel said.

"You should be," Tessa said, "I was really worried that something had happened to the two of you."

"I didn't mean to make anyone worry," Rachel said.

"You're forgiven," Tessa smiled, "So, how did your date go anyway?"

"Hard to say," Rachel said.

"What does that mean?" Tessa said, "The way you two walked in here and that kiss he gave you before he left, tells me that things went well."

"Things were great, to low, to amazing," Rachel said.

"Sounds like a story there," Tessa said, "What did happen after Victoria made you two leave the club?"

"You heard what Kyle said," Rachel said, "We drove around for awhile."

"Again, you're holding out on me," Tessa prompted.

Rachel couldn't hide her smile.

"There it is," Tessa said, "Talk."

"After we left the club, we did drive for awhile," Rachel started, "Then we went to this place I told him about. Somewhere, with no distractions and millions of stars. We stood there gazing at them, he held me in his arms and it was breathtaking. Kyle found some soft music and we danced under those stars. That's when he kissed me for the first time."

"Oh, that sounds so romantic," Tessa said.

"It was," Rachel said, "Until the rain started to pour down on us."

"No…" Tessa said.

"Kyle, had locked his keys in the car," Rachel said, "So we were getting drenched when he discovered the back door was not locked, so we jumped into the back seat."

"And then what?" Tessa said.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "Not much," Rachel said, "He held my hand and he kissed me a little."

"And that's it?" Tessa said.

"Well, we eventually fell asleep, after we made out for awhile," Rachel said.

"When you say made out you mean…" Tessa said.

"We went all the way," Rachel smiled.

Tessa's mouth dropped open as she stared at Rachel.

"Hello ladies," Mariah said, approaching them, "I'm curious, how was your date?"

"They went all the way," Tessa couldn't help herself from answering.

Mariah looked and Rachel and said, "You mean you and Kyle…" she paused and then exclaimed "Sex?" Mariah's vocal surprise penetrated the room.

Rachel momentarily covered her face as Mariah awkwardly looked around the room. People were looking as she quietly said "Sorry…"

Turning back around Mariah leaned against the counter, briefly resting her forehead in her hands. "Apparently it went well," Mariah said.

"It was really amazing," Rachel gushed, "I feel like Kyle and I are meant to be together."

"I'm happy that things are working out for the two of you," Mariah said.

"Thank you for all your help with the dress and everything," Rachel said.

"My pleasure," Mariah said, "I'll get it back from you later."

"There's just one little problem," Rachel said.

"What problem?" Mariah said.

"The dress…" Rachel started, "We got caught in the rain and it got really wet and it has a little bit of a…rip in it."

"How did it get…" Mariah started, "Never mind. I don't want to know."


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel felt self-conscious, as she entered to coffeehouse, dressed in her short skirt and cape complete with a capital 'S' in the front print of her Halloween costume. As she looked around for someone she knew she heard a familiar voice. "Oh, I love it!" Tessa said.

Rachel looked to see Tessa, in her costume. "You look great too," Rachel said.

"A woman with superpowers," Tessa said, "It's perfect." Turning to Mariah, Tessa said, "Doesn't she look great?"

"It's a great costume," Mariah said.

"You said, since it was your day off, that you weren't coming here," Tessa said, "And you weren't going to dress up."

"I figured, I missed a few Halloween's and it was time to catch up," Rachel said.

"So you decided to dress up and you're here alone?" Mariah said.

"Is that okay?" Rachel said.

"It's just an interesting coincidence," Mariah said, "You're costume matches someone else's." She gestured to the patio where Kyle was chatting with a friend.

"Is he dressed as…" Rachel started.

"Yes, he is," Tessa said.

Noticing Rachel was watching Kyle, Tessa said, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel said.

"Aren't you going to go over and say hello?" Tessa said.

"I can't," Rachel said, "Maybe I should just go, I'm starting to realize how short this skirt really is."

"Go over there and talk to him, or I'm going to call him over," Tessa said.

"Alright, I'm going," Rachel said.

As she walked over to Kyle, he was finishing up his conversation. His friend walked away, so Rachel slipped up behind him and reaching around him she covered his eyes with her hands. "Trick or treat," she said.

Kyle smiled and said, "Oh, I'm going to have to say treat."

Rachel removed her hands and he turned around. "Look at that I was right," he said, "You look incredible."

"Great minds," Rachel said, gesturing to the similarity in their costumes.

"I can't take credit for it," Kyle said, "Tessa helped me throw this together. It was very last minute."

"She did a good job," Rachel said, "Simple but sexy."

"You think so?" Kyle said, "I could say the same for you." Leaning his head to the side he said, "It's just the right amount of short…"

"Okay," Rachel said, patting his shoulder.

Kyle took both her hands and said, "Not that it isn't great to see you, because it is, but I thought you weren't coming."

"I reconsidered," Rachel said, "And I'm glad I did. Now I get to spend the rest of Halloween with you."

"You'll get no arguments from me," Kyle said, as he leaned in to kiss her.

Watching them from across the room, Mariah said, "Wasn't he standing there, doing that, with someone else, less than an hour ago?"

"Yeah," Tessa said, "What's up with that?"

"I hope he's not up to what I think he is," Mariah said.

"You think he's two timing her?" Tessa said.

"I think he's two timing them both," Mariah said, "That's not going to end well."

A voice approached the two of them, "Hi, I'm glad you're still here."

Looking over her shoulder, Tessa exclaimed, "Lola?"

"I didn't know you were coming back," Mariah said.

Tessa moved to block Lola's view of the patio, as Lola said, "I misplaced my purse, did you happen to see it anywhere?"

Reaching behind the counter, Mariah produced one and said, "This it?"

"Oh thank you," Lola said, "I was panicking."

"I'm always messing up with stuff like that," Tessa said.

"Is Kyle still here?" Lola said, looking past Tessa, "Because if he is I…"

Lola bristled at the sight of another woman in Kyle's arms, stealing kisses. Tessa winced at Mariah, as Lola glared at the couple. Releasing some angry breaths, Lola turned to walk out the front door.

"Like I was saying," Mariah said.

As she reached the door, Lola stopped and turned around. Without hesitation she marched over to Kyle and Rachel.

Still holding her in his arms, Kyle was making Rachel laugh, before he drew her into another kiss. Standing beside them Lola said, "I don't mean to interrupt."

Cutting their kiss short, Kyle was startled when he saw her. "Lola…" Kyle said, letting go of Rachel.

"What is going on here?" Lola said.

"Uh…" Kyle was at a loss for words. This was the moment he had been dreading.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said to Lola.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lola said.

Rachel gave an insulted grunt as she said, "What we're doing is none of your business."

"That's where you're wrong," Lola fumed, "It's very much my business."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel said, "Kyle?" She looked up at him.

Kyle was nervously eyeing both of them.

"Do you want to tell her, or should I?" Lola said.

Kyle was still trying to find the words to explain.

"He's my boyfriend," Lola said.

Rachel gave another frustrated laugh as she said, "No, he's my…" She trailed off, "Kyle, what is she talking about?"

Both sets of eyes were on Kyle as he stammered, "Okay, the thing is…I um…"

"Don't keep us in suspense," Lola said.

"Alright," Kyle started, "I did something I probably shouldn't have. You're likely both going to hate me for this, but here it goes. I have..." Kyle took a deep breath before he continued, blurting out the rest, "I have been dating you both…at the same time."

Rachel stared at Kyle in shock, while Lola angrily shook her head.

"You have some nerve," Lola said.

"Kyle, how could you?" Rachel said, the hurt behind her words making him wince.

"I thought you were different," Lola said, "But you're just like all the other scum out there, playing games."  
"This wasn't a game," Kyle said, "I'm sorry, I know I've let you both down."

"Betrayed," Lola said, "That's a better term for it."

"I thought," Rachel started, her voice breaking, "I thought you wanted to be with me." Kyle could see the tears welling in her eyes.

"And I thought you wanted to be with me," Lola said.

"I met you both at the same time," Kyle said, "And I liked you both so much, I didn't want to stop seeing either of you. I know it was wrong, but I didn't know what to do."

"The truth would have been nice," Lola said, "You know, maybe if we had talked about it, we could have figured it out. But instead you chose to deceive us both."

"I never meant to hurt anyone," Kyle said.

"It's a bit late for that," Rachel said, a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

"It all make sense now," Lola said, "Working late, how stupid was I to believe you. Your working excuse, was just that, an excuse to spend time with her."

"Lola…" Kyle started.

"Our entire relationship was based on a lie," Lola said, "I should have seen it coming. I gave you a second chance and this is how you treat me? Well, that's it then. I don't want to see you ever again, do you hear me? Don't call me, don't expect to hear from me or see me anymore."

"Lola, please just…" Kyle said.

"No," Lola cut him off, "We are completely over." She stormed off.

Kyle sighed as he watched her walk away, before turning his attention to Rachel. The tears were spilling down her cheeks. Kyle felt extremely guilty that he had made her cry. Reaching out he touched her arm, but she flinched away from him.

Rachel held her arms close to her, hugging herself as she tried to settle her tears.

"Rachel," Kyle said, "I'm really sorry."

Dropping her arms and resting one hand on the table, she couldn't look at him.

"Rachel?" Kyle said "Can we talk about this?"

Rachel picked up a salt shaker and turning around she whipped it past Kyle. Even though it wasn't close enough to hit him, he still ducked away.

"Whoa," Mariah said.

"I can't watch this," Tessa said, turning away from them.

"I get that you're angry with me, but…" Kyle started.

"You want talk," Rachel said, trading in her tears for anger, "I believed you when you told me how much you wanted to be with me. I thought you cared so much about me."

"I do care," Kyle said.

"You have a funny way of showing it," Rachel said, "You were so charming and nice to me when I first met you. It didn't take long for me to think you were the perfect one for me. That whole time you were interested in someone else. You used the 'working' excuse on me too. I was actually proud of you for being ambitious and working so hard, but the only thing you were working on was Lola."

"I wasn't completely honest with you," Kyle said, "But the time we spent together meant something special to me."

"The time we spent together you lied to me," Rachel said.

"It wasn't like that," Kyle said.

"What in your mind made you think that this was okay?" Rachel said, "Did you really want to be with me, or was I just the one you could use for sex."

"You know that's not what that was," Kyle said.

"How do you expect me to believe anything you say anymore," Rachel said, "You asked me if I regretted that night and I said no. But now I do."

"Rachel…" Kyle said.

"I regret that I trusted you that much!" Rachel yelled, "I thought you were always going to be there for me. I defended you to people. I thought you were someone special, not just my boyfriend, but my friend. Someone I could depend on, who I was falling in love with."

"I feel the same way about you," Kyle said, "We can still have that special relationship, that connection. Just tell me what I can do to make it right. I'll do whatever it takes."

"It's all gone, Kyle," Rachel said, "You made sure of that."

"Don't say that," Kyle said, "I don't want to lose what we have."

"What we had," Rachel said, "It's over."

"You can't mean that," Kyle said, "You're upset with me. Maybe we should go home and talk about this in the morning."

"Kyle, it's over between us," Rachel said, "I don't want to see you anymore or spend any special time with you."

"Rachel," Kyle said, trying to take her hands, but she pulled them away.

"Don't touch me," Rachel said.

"Excuse me," Tessa said, "Pardon the interruption, but Rachel are you okay?"

Kyle gave a frustrated laugh, before he said, "We are in the middle of something if you don't mind."

"I do mind, she's my friend and she seems far too upset," Tessa said.

"It's okay Tessa," Rachel said, "We're done anyway."

"Please don't walk away like this," Kyle said.

"I can't trust you anymore," Rachel said, "I don't want to be with you for one minute longer."

Kyle knew there was nothing more he could do as he watched her walk away. Sighing Kyle closed his eyes and ran his hand across his face.

"That was a lousy thing to do," Mariah said.

"I feel bad enough already," Kyle said.

"Multiply that by ten," Mariah said, "That's how she feels. It's time for you to leave."

"I never meant to hurt her," Kyle said, "She has to know I wouldn't do that."

"But you did," Mariah said, "Kyle, just go okay?"

Kyle raised his hands in surrender. As he left he gave one last glance at Rachel, who was being consoled by Tessa.

Rachel entered the Abbott house shutting the door hard behind her. Billy looked up from his work folder when he spied Rachel still in her Halloween costume.

"That must have been some party," Billy said. Noticing, she looked upset, Billy said, "Is everything okay?"

"Your nephew is a lying, cheating, poor excuse for a human being," Rachel said.

Billy nodded. "Big fight?" he said.

"Big break-up," Rachel said, "I don't know what I was thinking. It had to be too good to be true. I have the worst luck with relationships, so why did I even try?"

"Sorry, it didn't work out," Billy said.

Kyle rushed through the front door. "Rachel," he said, when he saw her, "I know you're upset with me, but can we please talk about this."

"I've heard it all," Rachel said, "And I don't want to hear it again." She walked towards the stairs.

"Please…" Kyle started.

"Kyle, I told you to leave me alone," Rachel said, walking up the stairs.

Kyle put his foot on the bottom step, about to go after her, when Billy said, "Maybe you should give her some space."

Kyle sighed and walked back into the living room. As Kyle paced the living room, Billy said, "What did you do?"

"I screwed up," Kyle said.

"I can't say I didn't see this coming," Billy said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Kyle said.

"She said you cheated on her," Billy said.

"It wasn't like that," Kyle said.

"What was it like?" Billy said.

"While I was with Rachel and was also dating Lola," Kyle said.

"That's cheating," Billy said.

"You know, you're not good at pep talks," Kyle said, "If I could just get her to talk to me."

"How is that going to fix it?" Billy said.

"I don't know," Kyle groaned, "I hate how she's this mad at me."

"What did you expect?" Billy said, "You had to know what you were doing would come out and there would be hurt feelings."

"That's exactly what I didn't want to do," Kyle said, "Now, I've messed up everything with both of them."

Rachel was wiping tables on the patio of Crimson Lights the next morning, when Lola came through the door. Rachel straightened up and they both paused when they saw each other.

Rachel was about to walk away, when Lola said, "You know, I don't blame you for any of what happened."

"I guess we both got blindsided," Rachel said, "I say who needs him?"

"Not us," Lola said. Holding out her hand she said, "Lola Rosales."

"Rachel Brantford," Rachel said, accepting the handshake.

"Did you break up with him too?" Lola said.

"Yes, I did," Rachel said, "I can't be with someone who lies that I can't trust."

Lola nodded. "Well, maybe something good can come out of this," she said, "You and I can be friends."

"Absolutely," Rachel said, "If you'll excuse me, I have some customers."

As Rachel walked away, Lola thought for a moment before she pulled out her phone and began to text.

Kyle sat at the bar of the athletic club, twisting the glass of a drink, between his hands.

"That's not a happy face," a voice said beside Kyle.

Kyle looked to his left and said, "Summer."

"Why the long face?" Summer said, "A little early for a drink, don't you think?"

Pushing the glass a little farther away from him, Kyle said, "I didn't really want it."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Summer said, "Come on, tell me what's wrong. I can tell something is upsetting you."

"I screwed up," Kyle said.

"At work?" Summer said.

"I wish that's all it was," Kyle said, "No, I lost the two best things that ever happened to me."

"Let me guess," Summer said, "Rachel and Lola? They found out about your dating habits where they were concerned."

"How do you know…" Kyle said.

"I have eyes," Summer said, "I could see what you were doing. I didn't think it was my place to say anything."

Kyle slightly laughed and said, "Since when do you not relish interfering."

"I knew it would all blow up on it's own," Summer said, "If I had said anything to you about it, would you have listened?"

"Probably not," Kyle said, "Now neither of them want anything to do with me. I just wish there was a way to fix this."

"I have an idea," Summer said.

"I'm almost afraid to hear it," Kyle said.

"Let them both go," Summer said, "Then you could be with me."

"Summer…" Kyle said, "We had this conversation."

"I know," Summer said, "Can't blame a girl for trying."

Kyle smiled, "You never stop."

"Maybe it will all work out for the best," Summer said, "You might end up with just who you want."

"That's the problem," Kyle said, "I love them both."

"That may be true," Summer said, "I think you might be more in love with one than you realize."

"Would you like to share her name with me?" Kyle said.

"No way," Summer said, "It's something you have to figure out for yourself."

"My head hurts just thinking about it," Kyle said.

"I do have to get to work," Summer said, "Promise me you won't sit here and drink that."

"Drink what?" Kyle said, standing up.

"Hang in there," Summer said.

"Sure," Kyle said, returning a wave as Summer left the club. Responding to the beep on his phone, Kyle was surprised by the text message. Intrigued he texted back.

Sitting at a table, Kyle waived to get Lola's attention as she arrived. Kyle stood up as she walked over, "Hi," he said, indicating for her to sit. As he did the same he continued, "I was surprised to get your text that you wanted to see me."

"I was surprised to send it," Lola said.

"So why did you want to see me?" Kyle said.

"I don't want you to think that I've forgiven you," Lola started, "Because I haven't. I'm still hurt by your betrayal and the lies. I've done nothing but think about what you did to me and to Rachel. Her and I talked and we've conceded to be friends. I know that she does not want to take you back and I am not ready to do that either. However, I might take you back, but only if you are honest not only with me but yourself."

"I'm not sure what you mean," Kyle said.

"You said you wanted to be with both of us," Lola said, "But it doesn't work that way. You can't have your cake and eat it too. You have to choose. If you want to be with me, then it's only you and me, no one else. If you find that you want to be with Rachel, then that's your choice and I won't be a part of it and no one else should either."

"No matter what I do, someone is going to get hurt," Kyle said, "And that is the last thing I wanted."

"You've already accomplished the hurt," Lola said, "That's all I came to say. You have some thinking to do. Whatever you do decide, at least have the courtesy to let the other one know your intentions."

Lola stood up as Kyle did the same.

"I can't convince you to stay for coffee?" Kyle said.

"I have to get back to work," Lola said. She left without further conversation. Kyle sat back down, pulled out his phone and texted "Got a minute?"

"Rachel, you got the last two customer orders mixed up," Tessa said, "Don't worry I took care of it."

"Sorry," Rachel said, "It's hard to concentrate, when you've been up crying half the night."

"He's not worth your tears," Tessa said, "If I were you I would just forget about him."

"Easier said than done," Rachel said, "I live in the same house with him."

"Mariah said you could stay at Sharon's or you could even stay with me, for a little while," Tessa said.

"I thought about moving," Rachel said, "But then I realized I am not going to let the likes of Kyle Abbott make me move from where I am settled."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Tessa said.

"You think I still want to be near him," Rachel said.

"Do you?" Tessa said.

"No," Rachel said, "He and I are over."

"Have you gotten any sleep lately?" Mariah said, arriving at the table where Kyle was sitting.

"Not too much," Kyle said, "I wasn't sure you would come, if we were still friends."

Sitting across from him, Mariah said, "I was a little harsh with you last we talked. I still think you did a nasty thing, but we are always friends."

"Thank you for that," Kyle said, "I need one right now."

"I don't think I have to guess what's on your mind the last few days," Mariah said.

"I don't like the way things are with Rachel and Lola," Kyle said, "I know it's my fault, but I don't know what to do from here."

"I hear apologies work wonders," Mariah said.

"I've apologized but they won't forgive me," Kyle said, "Rachel won't even talk to me."

"I can't blame her," Mariah said.

"I did talk to Lola," Kyle said, "She gave me an ultimatum."

"Her or Rachel," Mariah said.

"She said she would take me back, if I break things off with Rachel," Kyle said.

"It sounds like you and Rachel may already be broken up," Mariah said.

"I hope not," Kyle said.

"Maybe you should give them both up," Mariah said.

Kyle laughed and said, "You're the second person to say that to me. I think about Lola and how special she is and she's beautiful and funny, so easy be around and talk to, be with. So, I think okay, it's Lola, but then I think about Rachel, who is so beautiful, with a great sense of humor, the magical time we had on our big date."

Kyle had a far away look in his eyes. "Kyle?" Mariah said, "Are you still with me?"

Coming out of his trance, Kyle said, "Yeah, I'm here. It's just thought of never being with either of them, I couldn't stand it. I feel like I'm going to go crazy, trying to work this out. Mariah, please just tell me what to do."

Mariah could hear Kyle's voice breaking, she feared tears wouldn't be far behind. She reached across the table and took his hand. "Okay," she said, "Let's just forget how horrible any of this is for now. Take your guilt out of the equation. No one can make this decision for you. I will tell you this. I hear you talk about Lola and how special she is, and I hear you use the word magic when you describe Rachel. You don't have to tell me, but have you ever had the same magical feeling with Lola?"

Kyle sighed in frustration.

"I know this is hard," Mariah said, "You feel like you got yourself into an impossible situation. The key is in there," she pointed to his heart, "Listen to it and you will have your answer."

Kyle walked down the stairs the next morning to find Rachel in the living room. Walking towards her, he hesitated before he said, "Good morning."

"Morning," Rachel muttered without looking at him.

Pouring a glass of orange juice, Kyle handed it to her. "Here you go. I know how you like to have orange juice in the morning."

Rachel looked at Kyle and took the glass from him. "Thanks," she said.

"It looks like it's going to be a nice day outside," Kyle said, "Care to share it with me over lunch?"

"No, I don't think so," Rachel said.

"We haven't talked in awhile," Kyle said, "Might be nice if we did."

"I have to go," Rachel said, putting her half full glass down.

"Rachel, are you determined to hate me forever?" Kyle said.

"Sounds about right," Rachel said, walking away from him. Reaching the door, Rachel sighed and still not looking at him she said, "I'm sorry about that… I don't hate you." Kyle watched her as she hastily left the house.

Summer walked into the coffeehouse, spying Rachel working at the front counter, she walked over. "Could I have a latte please?" she said.

Rachel looked at Summer and without a word prepared her order and put it in front of her. "So," Summer said, "How are things with Kyle?"

"I get the feeling you already know," Rachel said, "We broke up."

"Yeah, I heard," Summer said.

"Then why did you ask?" Rachel said.

"I wanted to know if it was true," Summer said, "Do you think you might get back together?"

"Not in this lifetime," Rachel said, "I know you harbour this everlasting love for Kyle, so by all means, if you want him, you can have him. Be my guest."

"Okay," Summer said, "I'll try to be nice when you're in a better mood." She took her coffee and walked to the patio. She was about to sit down when she spotted Lola. Taking her coffee over to Lola's table she said, "Hi."

Looking at her, Lola said, "What can I do for you?"

"I thought you might want to hear the good news," Summer said.

"What news?" Lola said.

"You won," Summer said.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about," Lola said.

"Kyle," Summer said, "He chose you. He and Rachel are definitely over, for good. He wants to be with you."

"Why is this any of your business?" Lola said.

"It's true," Summer said, "The next time you see Kyle, he will be getting back together with you. Don't tell me that's not what you want, because it is."

"You're sure they broke up?" Lola said.

"I got the news straight from Rachel herself," Summer said, "So, congratulations. Kyle is all yours."

Lola watched Summer, leave the coffeehouse and then smiled to herself.

"What's that smile about?" Rachel said, "Good news?"

"I was just thinking about something," Lola said, "I was wondering, are you and Kyle still broken up?"

"Yes, we are," Rachel said.

"You don't think there's any chance you'll take him back," Lola said.

"Why would I?" Rachel said.

"No reason," Lola said.

"Are you telling me that you would?" Rachel said.

"I don't know," Lola said, "I'm thinking of it. I might. I miss him."

"And I don't?" Rachel said.

"I didn't say that," Lola said.

"I know you and I said, we would be friends," Rachel said, "But if you are stupid enough to take him back, you deserve each other." She stormed back over to the front counter. Rachel closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, kicking the back of the counter.

Approaching the front counter, Lola said, "Rachel?"

Rachel paused before she looked at her.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Lola said, "You say you don't want Kyle back, but the way you reacted just now, tells me maybe you do."

"Sure, I would like things to go back to the way they were," Rachel said, "But it wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't work out."

Recalling what Summer had told her, Lola said, "So, if I decided to be with him again, would you be okay with that?"

"I guess I'd have to be," Rachel said, "Would you be okay if he ended up with me?"

"I thought you didn't want him," Lola said.

"I don't," Rachel said, "Why don't we talk about something else?"

"Sure," Lola said, "We could do something together, hang out, see a movie. We could invite Tessa and Mariah to join us, make it a girls night out."

"We could do that…" Rachel said, trailing off as they saw Kyle walk through the front entrance of the coffeehouse.

Kyle strolled over to them, pausing before he said, "Hi."

Rachel didn't respond, but Lola said, "Kyle."

"I'm glad you're both here," Kyle said, "I made a decision." Turning his attention to Rachel he said, "I would like to talk to you." Focusing on Lola he continued, "But I would like to talk to you first, privately."

Lola nodded and walked towards the patio. "He's going to tell me he wants to be with me," she thought to herself, "We are about to be back together."

"I'll be back," Kyle said to Rachel, before he followed Lola.

"So, you made a decision," Lola said, turning to face Kyle.

"Yes," Kyle said, "After a few sleepless nights, a lot of thinking and soul searching I realized something."

"What's that?" Lola said, anticipating Kyle's profession of his love for her.

"I'm in love, fallen in love, more deeply than I was even aware of," Kyle said.

Lola smiled and said, "I know what you're trying to say."

"You do?" Kyle said.

"You want us to be back together," Lola said, "And I want the same thing. I'm delighted that you chose me." She drew him into a kiss.

The kiss was short, Lola pulled out, noticing Kyle was holding back. Looking into his eyes she saw the truth.

"But you didn't choose me," Lola softly said, the disappointment evident in her voice.

"Lola, I'm sorry," Kyle said, "I care about you, I really do."

"Don't," Lola said, "Don't give me a bunch of excuses." There were tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, "You said you're in love," Lola said, "It's her that you're in love with."

"I am," Kyle said.

"She doesn't want you back," Lola said.

"I'm hoping to change that," Kyle said.

"Well, that's it then," Lola said.

"Are you okay?" Kyle said.

"I will be," Lola said defiantly, "I always am. I hope you and Rachel are very happy together."

Kyle paused from walking away. "What are you waiting for?" Lola said, "I know you want to tell her the good news."

Lola quickly walked away through the patio doors, where she nearly walked into Rey.

"Lola," he smiled.

She looked at him unable to hold back her tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rey said.

Lola fell into her brother's arms, crying on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel was working behind the front counter, when Kyle appeared, spreading his arms apart he leaned against the edge. "I told you I'd be back," Kyle said.

"So, I see," Rachel said, "I don't want to hear it."

Leaning his elbows against the surface and resting his chin on a fist, he said, "Don't want to hear what?"

"How you and Lola are back together," Rachel said.

"You don't want to talk about that," Kyle mused, "Okay. We won't talk about it. Because that's not what I was going to say."

"What?" Rachel said.

"You're the one I want to be with," Kyle said, straightening up and reaching across the counter, taking one of her hands, "I broke things off with Lola."

"Completely?" Rachel said.

"It's done, it's over," Kyle said, "Rachel, I want you and me back."

Rachel looked into Kyle's eyes and for a moment Kyle thought she was about to let him in. Instead she pulled her hand away, "I can't," she said.

"Rachel…" Kyle said.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said, disappearing into the back office.

"I'm not letting her go that easy," Kyle said, getting up to enter the office.

Mariah intercepted him, "Let her go for now. You're pushing too hard."

"I love her, why can't I make her understand that," Kyle said.

"You really want her back?" Tessa said.

"Yes, I do," Kyle said.

"Because we have thought of something that might work," Tessa said.

"You need to apologize in a big way," Mariah said.

Kyle raised his eyebrows, looking at Tessa and Mariah.

Crimson Lights was brimming with activity, keeping Tessa and Rachel busy with customers. Mariah had offered to help with the work and was serving coffee behind the front counter. As Rachel finished ringing up an order she said, "Suddenly this is the place to be."

"Good for business," Mariah smiled, when something on the patio caught her eye. Still smiling she half laughed.

Rachel followed her gaze, to see Tessa carrying a large bouquet of roses. "What in the world?" Rachel said.

Tessa put them on the front counter. "Tessa?" Mariah said.

"Darndest thing," Tessa said, "I found these on one of the tables out there."

"That's a lot of flowers," Mariah said.

"There's a card," Tessa said, discovering a small envelope. Reading the name on it she smiled and held it out to Rachel. "They're for you," she said.

Rachel sighed as she took the card, instantly recognizing the handwriting. She lifted the card out to reveal the words, 'Love you! K.'

Rachel couldn't help smiling as she shook her head.

"I remember you told me how much you liked different color roses," Kyle said,

sauntering towards her.

"They're lovely," Rachel said, "Thank you."

"You are welcome," Kyle said.

"Are these supposed to make me fall into your arms," Rachel said.

"No?" Kyle said.

"Not really," Rachel said.

"Okay," Kyle said, "You leave me no choice."

Rachel watched as Kyle pulled out a chair and stood up on it. "Kyle, what are you doing?"

Speaking in a loud voice, Kyle said, "I want you and everyone else in here to know how much I love you and want to be with you."

"Would you come down from there?" Rachel said.

"I will do whatever it takes, no matter how long it takes until you forgive me. We had something special and I don't want us to lose that," Kyle proclaimed.

"You're going to get me fired…" Rachel said.

"You mean a great deal to me," Kyle continued, "You're beautiful and we do amazing really well together."

"Kyle…" Rachel pleaded.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Kyle said, "I know you find it hard to love me right now…"

"I do love you!" Rachel blurted out.

Kyle jumped down off the chair and taking her hands, he said, "For real?"

"For real," Rachel confirmed, "I forgive you, I love you."

"Does this mean what I hope it does?" Kyle said.

"It might," Rachel said, "If you hope it means this." She drew him into a kiss, causing applause to erupt in the coffeehouse.

They smiled at each other. "I missed you," Kyle said.

"Me too," Rachel said. Kyle reached out to hug her, both remembering how good it felt to be in each other's arms. Kyle's eyes drifted to Mariah, who wiped her brow in mock relief. Kyle smiled at her and snuggled Rachel close.

As Rachel stood in the elevator of Jabot Cosmetics, she took note of the suits and business outfits of employees. Even though she wasn't an employee, Rachel's felt the odd one out in her jeans and a sweater. As she followed other staff into the hallway, she caught sight of Kyle rounding the corner ahead. Backtracking, Kyle peeked around the corner and smiled when he saw her. "This is a nice surprise," he said, "I would like to spend some time with you, but I am super busy right now."

"I'm sure you are," Rachel said, "I didn't come to see you."

"I'm not going to lie," Kyle teased, "That hurts."

" Billy called, said he wanted to see me in his office," Rachel said.

"About what?" Kyle said.

"He didn't say, just that it was important," Rachel said, "He sounded stressed. I was curious enough that I came."

Billy appeared off the elevator, rapidly rounding the corner. "Rachel," he said, when he saw her, "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"I'll see you later," Kyle said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Rachel watched Kyle walk away for a few seconds, the realized Billy was waiting for her in front of his open office door. Extending his arm he invited her into the room. As he closed the door behind him, he said, "Does that display of affection, mean that you and Kyle are back together?"

"Yes, we are," Rachel smiled. Billy nodded. "I'm sure, that's not why you called me over here. I am curious though. I thought you weren't speaking to me."

"I have a very big problem, I am hoping you can help me with," Billy said.

"Me?," Rachel said.

"Jabot computers are locking people out of files, servers are freezing up or giving error messages that they even exist. A day's work disappears without reason. Basically the systems are cancelling each other out," Billy explained

"They're not supposed to do that," Rachel said.

"That much I'm aware of," Billy said, "The IT department is working on it, but so far they're stumped as how to fix it. I've exhausted every possible solution I can think of. Except for you."

"You want me to see if I can fix it?" Rachel said.

"I recall when I worked at Restless Style and we were having computer issues. You came by and were able to easily fix it," Billy said, "Maybe you can work that technical magic again."

"That was a small business system," Rachel said, "This is a much bigger issue."

"I need your help," Billy said, "Could please just take a look?"

"Okay, I'll see what I can do," Rachel said.

"Thank you," Billy said. He offered Rachel his chair and she went to work, punching keys and checking things out.

Billy's office door opened and a voice said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were in a meeting."

"Not at all," Billy said. Making introductions, Billy said, "Ravi, this is Rachel Brantford. Rachel this is Ravi Shapur, our resident technical whiz."

"Hi," Rachel said, accepting his handshake.

"Nice to meet you," Ravi said.

"Any luck?" Billy said."

"Somewhat," Ravi said, "I ran a diagnostic scan and the server is fragmenting causing the libraries to converge and latch."

"In English," Billy said.

"The server is falling apart," Rachel said, "That's why your files are locked."

"That doesn't explain why documents are disappearing into thin air," Ravi said, "I appreciate your input, but I will figure this out."

"That's why she's here," Billy said, "She's good at this."

"How many servers do you have?" Rachel said.

"Just the main one," Billy said.

Rachel looked up from the computer screen to Billy and Ravi. "Just one? Then where did this other one come from?"

Ravi rushed to the computer screen. "No…no," he said.

"Are you saying that's the same one," Rachel said, "It's making a duplicate of itself."

"That's impossible," Ravi said, "It's going to collapse the system."

Billy watched as Ravi and Rachel, continued talking in technical jargon, back and forth, as if they were speaking their own language.

"Did you check the sequence?" Rachel said, punching more keys.

"Of course I checked it," Ravi said.

Rachel pointed to the screen and said, "There's the problem. The sequence is out of order."

"That's not possible," Ravi said, "I set that myself."  
"Obviously you didn't," Rachel said, attempting to reset the cycle.

"Yes, I did…" Ravi took a breath to correct his argumentative tone, "I don't understand why it didn't take."

Ravi was watching with great interest as Rachel quickly cleared up the disarray. "Did you put in the fail safe?" she said.

Ravi was quiet for a moment, before he said, "I don't normally have to. It's designed to correct itself."

"Yeah, if it has the proper…" Rachel gave up explaining, and put the correct arrangement on the system.

"There," she said.

"You need to reboot it first," Ravi said.

Rachel slowly looked back at Ravi and paused before she said, "I know that, thank you."

"Is it good now?" Billy said.

"Should be," Rachel said, "See for yourself."

Billy darted into his chair and punched computer keys, getting the result he wanted. "Rachel, that's amazing!" Billy smiled.

"You're telling me," Ravi said.

"Thank you so much," Billy said.

"No problem," Rachel said.

A knock came from Billy's office door as it opened part way. "Sorry, you're still busy," Kyle said, peeking in.

"No, it's okay were done," Billy said, "Systems are back up. Thanks to Rachel."

"You're welcome," Ravi said.

"I sure he appreciates your efforts too," Rachel said.

Ravi gave her a sarcastic smile.

"You're both awesome," Billy said.

"So, you neglected to tell me you are a computer genius," Kyle said, "It's great that you knew how to fix everything."

"I just did the best I knew how," Rachel said. Gesturing to Ravi she said, "With some help."

Ravi nodded in agreement.

"We haven't met," Kyle said, extending his hand to Ravi, "Kyle Abbott."

"Ravi Shapur," Ravi said, accepting the handshake.

"Do you work here?" Kyle said, "I don't think I've seen you around."

"I'm not surprised," Ravi said, "I've seen you, but the office staff don't seem to notice the IT staff unless they need us."

"Sorry about that," Kyle said, "Next time I see you, I'll be sure to say hello."

"Same here," Ravi said.

Turning his attention to Rachel, Kyle said, "Since you're finished up, I thought I could convince you to have lunch with me?"

"No thanks," Ravi said.

Kyle paused before he said, "I was talking to Rachel."

"I knew that," Ravi said.

"Yes, we can have lunch," Rachel laughed.

"Thanks again," Billy said.

"I guess I'll be seeing you," Rachel said. Passing by Ravi she said, "It was nice to meet you."

"See you around Ray," Kyle said.

"Ravi," Ravi corrected him.

"Right," Kyle said, "Of course." Rachel quietly laughed as Kyle closed the door behind them.

"Are they seeing each other?" Ravi said.

"Apparently, they are this week," Billy said.

Rachel arrived home to find Billy in the living room. "Hey," he said.

Rachel half waived at him as she walked to the couch and sat down with a sigh of relief.

"Hard day?" Billy said.

"My feet will never be the same," Rachel said.

Billy smiled, as he sat next to her. "I'm glad you're here," he said.

Looking over at him, Rachel said, "Since when?"

"There's something I want to talk to you about," Billy said.

"You're not having trouble with the Jabot computers again, are you?" Rachel said.

"No," Billy said, "Everything is working well, thanks in large part to you," Billy said.

"Happy I could help," Rachel said.

"How would you like to help on a regular basis?" Billy said.

"What does that mean?" Rachel said.

"I'm offering you a job," Billy said, "In the IT department at Jabot."|

Rachel stared at Billy in quiet disbelief.

"Rachel?" Billy said.

"You're offering me a job," Rachel said, a smile creeping across her face.

"There's a position that needs to be filled and I think you would be a perfect fit," Billy said, "Making sure systems run smoothly, fixing problems when they arise, as well as other responsibilities within the department. Interested?"

"Yes, I'm interested," Rachel said, excited, "That is just the type of job, I've always wanted."

"Just say the word and it's yours," Billy said.

"Oh wow," Rachel said, "Yes, I would love to accept."

"Great," Billy said, "I'll contact HR and have everything set up."

Rachel smiled, then a look of realization came across her face as she said, "Wait, I don't know if I can take the job."

"What do you mean?" Billy said.

"My job at Crimson Lights, was a condition of my release," Rachel said, "Sharon has to make regular reports on my progress."

"I can do that for you at Jabot," Billy said, "I'll talk to Sharon and the proper authorities and get you all settled."

"You would do that for me?" Rachel said.

"I will," Billy said, "So, are you still on board?"

Rachel smiled.

"Thank you," Rachel said, as she finished her transaction with a customer. Looking over to serve the next person at the front counter, Rachel paused when she recognized her.

"Lola," Rachel said.

"Hello Rachel," Lola plainly said.

"How are you?" Rachel said.

"I've been better," Lola said.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted them to," Rachel said.

"You took him back didn't you?" Lola said, "After all of your protests, that you didn't want him, you were done with him, you got back together with him."

"I was angry when I said those things," Rachel said, "I didn't want to admit to myself that I still had feelings for him. When he told me he wanted to be with me, I couldn't deny my feelings any longer."

"Unbelievable," Lola said.

"I know this must be hard for you," Rachel said, "But we said we would be friends, and if there's anything I can do to help you through this, I will."

"Sorry Rachel, but I can't be friends with someone who stole my boyfriend," Lola said, turning to walk away.

"Hold on," Rachel said, scooting around to the other side of the front counter, "Wait, just a second, I did not steal Kyle from you. You and he were completely broken up, when he came to me and wanted to get back together."

"Kyle and I would be in a wonderful relationship, if it weren't for you," Lola said.

"Somebody's forgetting that you walked away from that relationship and Kyle decided to end it with you," Rachel said.

"I know why he got back together with you," Lola said

"Because he loves me," Rachel said.

"You keep telling yourself that," Lola said.

"Actually, Kyle keeps telling me that," Rachel said.

"You slept with him didn't you?" Lola accused.

"I'm not sure how that's any of your business," Rachel said.

"He can get what he wants from you," Lola said, "That's why he chose you."

"My relationship with Kyle is deeper than just the physical aspect," Rachel said, "I resent you implying otherwise."

"The truth hurts," Lola said.

"You know you…" Rachel paused before she continued, "Oh, I see, you didn't get to that point with him. You're jealous that I did. So, you and Kyle didn't do the deed. Interesting. Ever wonder why that is?"

"Maybe Kyle has more respect for me, than he does for you," Lola said.

"Or maybe Kyle prefers to share his bed with a real woman," Rachel said.

Lola didn't hesitate to slap Rachel in the face.

Holding the side of her cheek, Rachel looked at Lola in astonishment. In retaliation, she picked up a nearby glass of water and threw the liquid in Lola's face.

Lola looked at Rachel, in surprise, anger soon taking over. She shoved Rachel backward and the two of them began to fight. Among hitting and hair pulling, Lola knocked Rachel off her feet and onto her back. Lola pounced on her, holding her down, as she delivered a hard smack to Rachel's face.

"Lola!" Rey grabbed her around the waist to pull her off Rachel, "Stop it…that's enough."

"Rachel?" Billy rushed in to help her. The strike by Lola was enough to bring tears to Rachel's eyes. A few slipped out as Billy assisted her to her feet. "Are you okay?" he said.

Still holding on to Billy's arm for support, Rachel nodded.

"Does somebody want to tell me, what this was about?" Rey said.

"She's crazy," Rachel said.

"Look who's talking," Lola said.

"Hey, take it easy," Billy said, in Rachel's defense.

"She started it, she hit me first," Rachel said.

"Somebody hit you?" Kyle said, overhearing as he entered the patio. Noticing the redness on Rachel's face, Kyle said, "What happened?"

"She did," Rachel said, gesturing to Lola

"You hit her?" Kyle said.

"More like held her down and tried to beat the crap out of her," Billy said.

"You did what?" Kyle said.

"That's not the way it happened," Lola said.

"That's what I saw," Billy said.

"She goaded me into it," Lola said, "She wanted to fight with me, to make me look bad."

"I don't think she wanted you to do this to her," Kyle said, concerned with the inflammation forming on Rachel's lip and the bruise on the opposite cheek. "We should get you some ice," Kyle said.

"Before you go," Rey said, "I don't know what this was about, but I don't want to see it happen again. I also need to know, if Rachel is going to press charges."

"Rey…" Lola said, "You can't be serious."

"I'm sorry Lola," Rey said, "But from what I saw you were the aggressor and you caused visible injury."

"I don't believe this," Lola said.

"You bet she's pressing charges," Kyle said.

"No," Rachel said, "I'm not going to do that."

"Rachel, are you sure?" Billy said.

"Yes," Rachel said, "Just keep her away from me."

"Don't you ever go near her again," Kyle said, before he put his arm around Rachel and walked her back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

"Here, this should help," Tessa said, as she handed Rachel an ice pack. Sitting at a table with Kyle and Billy, Rachel winced as she applied the pack.

"What would make Lola attack you like that?" Kyle said.

Rachel looked at Kyle, without any words.

"Me," Kyle said, "You were fighting because of me."

"She came in here and accused me of stealing her boyfriend," Rachel said, "She completely flipped out on me."

"Nobody stole anyone," Kyle said, "Maybe I should talk to her and make her understand why we aren't together."

"I think you should leave her alone and let her cool off first," Billy said, "She's not adjusting to the single life well."

"She's not well period," Rachel said.

"Well, I'm going to talk to Sharon and Lola won't be allowed in here anymore," Tessa said, "She's not going to get away with this."

"Tessa don't do that," Rachel said, "I appreciate it, but if she was banned it would just increase her animosity towards me."

"Which is what we want to avoid," Kyle said, "If she's prohibited from coming in here, it keeps her away from you."

"It makes sense," Billy said.

"I don't know," Rachel said, rubbing her forehead.

"Well, I can see you are in good hands," Billy said, grabbing his coat, "I have to get back to work."

"Thank you for helping me," Rachel said.

"You bet," Billy said, giving her a smile as he left.

"I must be hallucinating," Rachel said, "Billy was civil to me, nice even."

"He knows you didn't deserve this," Kyle said.

"Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor?" Tessa said.

"That's not a bad idea," Kyle said.

"I am fine," Rachel said.

"You look you are not feeling well, aside from the facial injury," Kyle said, "It is best to air on the side of caution."

"I appreciate your concern, both of you, but I am okay," Rachel said.

"What is going on here?" Sharon said, walking in from the patio, with Mariah in tow.

"What's with all the broken dishes and overturned chairs out there?" Mariah said.

"Oh, sorry I haven't had a chance to clean that up yet," Tessa said.

Noticing Rachel's bruise and swollen lip, Mariah said, "Oh my…what happened to your face?"

"Rachel…" Sharon said, concern in her voice.

"I was attacked by a crazy woman," Rachel said, "I'll give you one guess what her name is."

"Why would someone attack you?" Sharon said.

"Because of me," Kyle said.

"Lola?" Mariah said, "Wow, you think you know a person."

"Sharon, Rachel didn't start the fight," Tessa said, "Lola attacked her. Rachel was just trying to defend herself. You can ask Billy Abbott, he was here too. He helped to break up the fight."

"We'll talk about it later," Sharon said. Examining Rachel's bruise, Sharon said, "That looks pretty nasty. Maybe you should see a doctor."

"Thank you, that's what we've been trying to tell her," Kyle said. Standing up he said, "Come on, I am taking you to the hospital."

"If you do that, they will call the police and then I'll have to tell them what happened," Rachel said.

"I will be right by your side the entire time," Kyle said.

"I don't need a doctor," Rachel protested.

"Humour me," Kyle said, helping her stand up as Tessa grabbed Rachel's coat for her.

Mariah noted Tessa's attentiveness to her friend, watching Tessa help Rachel, to put on her coat. "Go with Kyle," Tessa said, "And don't worry about Lola. She's not going to hurt you again. Not on my watch." Tessa gave Rachel a quick hug.

"Easy does it," Kyle said, putting his arm around Rachel and leading her out of the coffeehouse.

"Sharon, I want Lola banned from here," Tessa said.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Mariah said.

"She shouldn't be near Rachel anymore," Tessa said, "As her friends, isn't our job to make sure she's protected?"

"You're certainly making it yours," Mariah said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tessa said.

"Nothing, never mind," Mariah said.

"No, I won't forget it," Tessa said, "Why did you say that?"

"You seem to be paying a lot of extra attention to your friend," Mariah said, "Now you're being protective. It's almost like you have a thing for her."

"I can't believe you just said that," Tessa said, "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer."

"As for the ban," Sharon said, "I need more information before making that decision."

Kyle stood by as a doctor Nate Hastings examined Rachel's visible injury. "I don't think it's anything too serious," the doctor said, "How did you say this happened? Someone hit you?" Nate looked at Kyle as he spoke his last sentence.

Realizing the doctor was suspicious, Rachel said, "No, it wasn't him."

"I would never do such thing to her," Kyle said defensively.

"This woman came in to where I work and physically attacked me," Rachel said.

"Did you contact the police?" Nate said.

"Not exactly," Rachel said, "I know the woman who hurt me, her brother was there today and he's an officer. I told him I wasn't going to press charges."

"I still think you should," Kyle said.

"That's good advice," Nate said. Examining her a more closely, the doctor said, "As I said, not too serious. I would watch that swelling and make sure it does not get worse. If it does or you start to experience have any other symptoms come back and see me. Use ice, get some rest and you should heal within the next couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks," Rachel said, "Merry Christmas to me."

"It's still a week away," Kyle said, "You will be much better by then."

"Thank you Dr. Hastings," Rachel said.

"How could he think that I was responsible for this?" Kyle said.

"Doctors have to cover all their bases," Rachel said.

"You know I never would, right?" Kyle said.

"I do know that," Rachel said. Kyle gave her a kiss on the forehead. As he helped her on with her coat, the room door opened and a police officer walked in.

"Rachel Brantford?" he said.

"Yes?" Rachel said.

"I understand you suffered a physical attack today," the officer said, "What can you tell me about the incident?"

As Tessa cleaned up the mess on the patio, Sharon spoke to Mariah. "You seemed rather suspicious of Tessa earlier," she said.

"I just thought I saw something between them," Mariah said, "It was probably nothing. Me being paranoid again."

"If you're concerned maybe you should discuss it further with her," Sharon said.

"There's no reason for concern," Mariah said, "Tessa and I are good."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Sharon said.

"All cleaned up," Tessa said.

"Thank you," Sharon said.

"So, what happened to Lola after the fight?" Mariah said.

"Her brother, Rey was here," Tessa said, "I think she left with him."

"Actually, she is right here," Rey said, entering the coffeehouse with Lola.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back here," Tessa said.

"Lola has something to say," Rey said, prompting his sister to speak.

"Sharon, I am sorry for fighting in your coffeehouse," Lola said, "If I caused any damage I will pay for it. I should never have acted in such an aggressive manner. I don't know what came over me. That's not who I am."

"I appreciate your apology," Sharon said, "But I am not the one you should be saying you're sorry to. You should be saying this to the person you fought with."

"You're right," Lola said.

Rey's phone beeped. Checking it, he said, "Excuse me." He walked a few feet away.

"Do you know where she is?" Lola said.

"Her boyfriend took her to the hospital," Tessa said.

"Do you even realize what you did?" Mariah said, "I saw what she looked like. You must have hit her pretty hard."

"I let my emotions get the best of me," Lola said, "I will make it right."

Turning his phone off, Rey said, "I'm afraid it won't be easy."

"What are you talking about?" Lola said.

"That was the station," Rey said, "Lola, I'm sorry, but I have to take you in. You have been charged with assault."

Lola looked at her brother in disbelief.

Billy came downstairs the next morning to find Rachel sitting on the couch, sipping a glass of orange juice. Peering at her, Billy said, "I was told I could find the female wrestling champion here."

"More like the punching bag," Rachel said.

"You don't look so bad to me," Billy said.

"Make-up covers the bruise," Rachel said, "But not the swelling."

"Did you sleep okay?" Billy said.

"Off and on," Rachel said, "Kyle tried to comfort me, but he ended up sleeping better than I did."

"You mean you two are sharing…" Billy paused, before saying, "None of my business."

"I didn't want to be alone last night," Rachel said.

"Too much information," Billy said.

"You might be interested to know, I took everyone's advice," Rachel said.

"What advice was that?" Billy said, pouring himself some coffee.

"I pressed charges for what happened," Rachel said.

"You did?" Billy said, "Reasonable move."

"I hear she spent the night in jail," Rachel said, "But she's already been released. I guess her super cop brother worked some magic to get her out."

"I guess that happens," Billy said.

"Billy?" Rachel said.

"Yeah?" Billy said.

"Why are you being so friendly to me?" Rachel said.

"Am I?" Billy said, sitting next to her.

"You offer me a job, you helped me out yesterday and now you're still being nice to me," Rachel said, "I thought our friendship was done."

"That was before," Billy said.

"Before what?" Rachel said.

"Before I went to re-hab," Billy said, "I get it now."

"What's that?" Rachel said.

"With my gambling, I hit bottom," Billy said, "I lost control. The desperation, the anxiety, the pressure, it was a nightmare. I thought about that day and what happened between us, and realized you must have felt the exact same way. I lost control and couldn't help myself, just like you. So, I get it now. You were not entirely responsible for what you did."  
"Of course I should be," Rachel said, "I hurt you and Victoria, that's my fault."

"What you and I did," Billy stared, "With us, it's an illness," Billy said, "We didn't set out to do these things on purpose. We didn't want to hurt people, but we did, because we couldn't handle the situation. I got the help I needed and was forgiven. You got the help you needed. Rachel, I forgive you."

Tears welled up in Rachel's eyes as she stared at Billy. "You do?" she quietly said.

"Yes, I do," Billy said

"Well, that's something I never thought I would hear you say," Rachel said, a few tears slipping out.

"I said it, I meant it," Billy smiled. Holding out his hand he said, "Truce?"

Smiling Rachel took his hand and said, "Friends?"

"Friends," Billy agreed.

Touched by Billy's forgiveness, Rachel lost more tears. "Would it be okay to ask my friend for a hug?" she said.

Billy gave her another smile and they shared an embrace.

"You look better now," Tessa said, standing behind the counter at the coffeehouse.

"I feel better," Rachel said, sitting on a stool, on the other side, "I should be helping you."

"No," Tessa said, "Sharon said you are entitled to the day off today."

"It's the Christmas break, it's bound to be extra busy," Rachel said.

"You can say that again," Tessa said, "Don't look now, but here comes something not so merry and bright."

"Ladies," Mia said, stopping by the counter. Looking at Rachel, she said, "You didn't do too bad a job of covering that up. I could do something for you to better hide the bruise."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Rachel said.

"I said I could," Mia said, "I didn't say I would."

"If you are here to chastise me on behalf of what's her name, I am not listening," Rachel said.

"It seems like trouble just follows you around," Mia said.

"Don't bother Mia," Lola said, strolling up behind her, "Your wasting your breath."

"You can stop right there," Tessa said, "You're not to bother her, understood?"

"What are you, her bodyguard?" Mia said.

"Her friend," Tessa said, "I wouldn't expect you to understand that concept."

"Do you know I spent a night in jail, because of you?" Lola said.

"I heard," Rachel said, "I'm sorry I missed it. I would have liked to see that."

"I guess you didn't hear me, when I asked you to stay away from her," Kyle said, walking over to them.

"You're not the boss of her," Mia said.

"Was I talking to you?" Kyle said.

"She had me arrested," Lola said.

"And?" Kyle said.

"You know, Lola you have this bad habit of projecting all your misfortunes onto me and saying it's my fault," Rachel said.

"It is you fault," Lola said.

"I'm not the one who came in her acting like a crazy woman," Rachel said.

"From what I hear you're the crazy one," Lola said.

"You can say that again," Mia said.

"Back off," Kyle warned.

"We have the right to refuse service to anyone and I'm refusing it to both of you," Tessa said.

"I think that means you're supposed to leave," Kyle said.

Walking by the patio, Rey noticed the altercation and hurried to put a stop to it. "What's going on here?" he said, "Didn't you two get this animosity out of your system already?"

"They were in the process of trying to throw us out," Lola said.

"They have the right," Rey said, "Come with me, I need to talk to you." He put a hand on her shoulder, to lead her away continuing, "I need to warn you about something."

"Warn me?" Lola said.

A man approached the front counter and after a few seconds, Kyle pointed to Lola and said, "That's her."

The man approached her, "Lola Rosales?"

"Yes?" Lola said.

"I have papers for you," he said, handing and envelope to her.

"What is this?" Lola said.

"You have been served," he said, walking away.

"Wait…what?" Lola called after him.

"That's what I was going to tell you," Rey said.

Mia noticed Kyle and Rachel exchange a knowing look.

Opening the envelope and lifting out the papers inside, Lola said, "What does this mean?"

"It's a restraining order," Rey said, "You're legally not allowed to be near Rachel Brantford."

"This is going too far," Mia said.

Lola looked in Rachel's direction, "I don't believe this."

"You better believe it," Rachel said, "Leave or you're going to spend Christmas Eve in jail too."

"Come on," Rey said, leading Lola away. Mia gave them an angry look, before she followed.

"Merry Christmas," Kyle sarcastically called after them.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle shivered as he shut the front door behind him and Rachel as they arrived home. "Wow, it's cold," he said.

"It sure is," Rachel said, "Much nicer in here." Kyle helped her off with her coat, before Rachel walked over to the tree and stood admiring it.

Kyle walked up behind her, hugging her around the waist. "It's really beautiful," Rachel said, "Already Christmas Eve."

"I know it seemed to come up really fast," Kyle said.

"It's already much better than the last two," Rachel said.

"You need to put that out of your mind," Kyle said, "You're here with me and my family now."

Turning to face him, Rachel said, "You're right, the perfect Christmas." She engaged him in a kiss.

Noticing how quiet it was, Rachel said, "Are we alone?"

"Looks like it," Kyle said, "Which makes this the perfect time." He took her hand and led her to the couch.

"Why do I get the feeling you're up to something?" Rachel said.

"Can't imagine," Kyle said, sitting with her, "I have a Christmas present for you."

"Right now?" Rachel said.

"I am so happy we are together," Kyle said, "I do love you."

"I love you," Rachel said.

"I can't imagine my life without you," Kyle said.

"I'm always going to be here," Rachel said.

"I am glad to hear you say that," Kyle said. He took a deep breath, before getting down on one knee if front of her.

"Kyle…" Rachel said.

Reaching in his pocket, Kyle produced a small box, opening it to reveal a diamond ring.

"Kyle…" Rachel said, again.

"I know this seems really soon," Kyle said, "But I have thought about this every way I could. I know I couldn't possibly love anyone as much as I love you and there is no one I would rather spend my life with." Taking one her hands in his, Kyle continued, "I want to devote the rest of my life to make you as happy as you make me. Rachel, will you marry me?"

Rachel released a nervous breath, but she didn't say anything.

"Rachel?" Kyle prompted.

"Kyle I…oh, I do love you," Rachel said.

Kyle's nerves were working overtime as he said, "But?"

"It's just that…I can't give you an answer right now," Rachel said.

She saw the disappointment in Kyle's eyes as he pushed himself off the floor and sat beside her. "Kyle, this is huge," Rachel said, "I need to think about it, to be sure."

Kyle nodded. "Okay," he said, "If that's what you want."

Rachel could tell Kyle was discouraged, so she took his hand and said, "I'm not saying no. I really want to be sure before I answer you."

"I admit I was hoping for a response, but if you need to take time, then I can wait," Kyle said, "While you're thinking why don't you hold on to this." He put the ring box open in her hand.

"It's so beautiful," Rachel said.

"It was my mother's," Kyle said.

Rachel looked at him in amazement. "Oh Kyle," she said.

"It's okay," Kyle said, "She would approve of me giving it to you."

Moving closer to him and resting her head against his shoulder she said, "First thing in the morning." They looked at each other and she said, "That's when I'll have an answer."

"If you need any convincing," Kyle said, "Maybe this will help." He kissed her.

Rachel sat on the couch, early Christmas morning admiring the engagement ring on her finger. Trying it on, she liked the way it looked and how it felt to be wearing it. Lost in her thoughts, she smiled, as she replayed Kyle's proposal in her mind.

"There you are," Kyle said, coming down the stairs,

Slipping the ring off her finger and into her pocket, Rachel said, "Kyle, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Kyle said, kissing her on the cheek, "You disappeared on me this morning."

"I couldn't sleep," Rachel said, "I've missed celebrating Christmas. I couldn't wait to start this one. Besides, by the looks of that tree, Santa has been here."

"There are a lot of packages under there," Kyle said.

"I saw some with your name on them," Rachel said.

"The only gift I am interested in is the one you promised me last night," Kyle said.

"My answer," Rachel said, "I thought about it, about us, about what it's been like since we have been together. We hit a rather huge bump in the road, but we got through it. If we can get through that we can get through anything. I have never loved anybody this much, I didn't know I could. I can't think of one single reason, not to marry you."

"You mean…?" Kyle anxiously said.

"Kyle the thing is, we have known each other and been together for only a short time," Rachel said, "There are things you don't know about me and I am sure there are things about you that I don't know."

"You're saying no," Kyle said.

"I'm saying maybe we should wait before we talk about marriage," Rachel said, "Sure I could throw caution to the wind and marry you today. Then we could find that we aren't as compatible as we thought and both end up miserable."

"Who says that's going to happen?" Kyle said.

"That is what has happened in every romantic relationship, I have ever had," Rachel said, "It never works out for me. The first time I got married, I was proposed to and married five minutes later. Sure it was wonderful at first, but then it all fell apart. Now I have 12 year old daughter that I haven't seen since she was nine. Not only that, but her father has moved several states away with her. I want to start a relationship with her again. If I married you, then you would be an instant step-father to a pre-teen."

"I didn't forget you have a daughter," Kyle said, "I know you want to be part of her life and I would do whatever I could to help you parent her."

"I haven't seen her in three years," Rachel said, "She's almost a teenager, I don't know how to parent her."

"That's something we could figure out together," Kyle said, "Besides, I am not asking you to marry me in five minutes. The thing is we have been living in the same house, I see you most every day and a lot of nights too. We have been living together and it's been amazing. We love each other, you know we are perfect together. When it's right, it's right. Why not get married?"

"I am so scared things won't work out," Rachel said.

"Then let's make a promise," Kyle said, "We will not let the little things get in our way. We will be honest with each other and if something huge comes up, we will deal with it together. I know we will have problems and disagreements, that's part of life. There is nothing better than the love between you and me. I believe in us."

"You say we're perfect together," Rachel said, "I agree that we are. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come into my life. You were the first person to be my friend unconditionally. It's been a long time since someone has loved me, but no one has loved me the way you do. No one has made me fall in love the way you have."

Rachel leaned in close to Kyle and said, "So, yes, I will marry you."

Kyle pulled her into a hug. With a huge smile, Kyle looked at her and said, "You said yes."

"I did say that," Rachel smiled. Kyle leaned in and kissed her.

"I guess it's official," Kyle said.

"Not yet," Rachel said, pulling the ring out of her pocket, "You need to put this on for me."

Kyle took the ring and slipped it onto her finger. "Perfect fit," he said.

"Are we really engaged?" Rachel said excited.

"Yes we are," Kyle said, "You are going to be Mrs. Abbott."

"In that case," Rachel started, "Kiss me Mr. Abbott." Kyle obliged her request.

Kyle and Rachel sat snuggled in each other arms. "Don't you wish we could stay like this forever?" Rachel said.

"That would be nice," Kyle said, "The perfect Christmas."

"That reminds me," Rachel said. Standing up she walked over to the tree and retrieved a wrapped parcel from underneath. Walking back to the couch she handed it to Kyle. "This is for you."

"From you?" Kyle said.

"I want to give it to you while we are alone," Rachel said.

"Sexy lingerie?" Kyle said, gesturing to the gift.

" I guess you won't know until you open it," Rachel said.

Kyle proceeded to unwrap the parcel. "If I can get into it," he said.

"Sorry, I like to tape things well," Rachel said.

"I can see that," Kyle said. Finding a spot to tear the paper, he removed the wrap to reveal a box. Setting it on his lap, Kyle lifted the lid, surprised by what he found inside. "Rachel…" he said.

"I hope it's okay," Rachel said.

"I haven't seen this picture in a long time," Kyle said, staring at a picture of him with his mother, "I was really young when this was taken."

"I thought it would be a way you could spend part of Christmas with your mother," Rachel said.

Kyle looked at Rachel and said, "That was really thoughtful."

"I hope I didn't overstep," Rachel.

"No," Kyle said, "It's perfect, I love it. Thank you so much."

Looking at the picture, with Kyle, Rachel said, "She's very beautiful."

"Yes," Kyle said, "She was a great mom. I miss her."

"Sorry," Rachel said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't be," Kyle said, "This is the best gift you could have given me. I am curious, how you accomplished this."

"I got the picture from your dad," Rachel said, "I had it in enlarged and framed."

"You're the best," Kyle said, kissing her.

Billy descended the stairs, catching the end of their kiss. Noticing the ripped paper, he said, "You two started opening gifts already?"

"Just a couple," Kyle said.

"We couldn't wait," Rachel smiled.

Jack walked down the stairs, as Billy said, "So, what did you give each other?"

Kyle and Rachel paused, before Kyle said, "Rachel gave me this great picture of me and my Mom."

"That's a nice gift," Billy said.

"You got the picture," Jack said, "When Rachel told me what she wanted to do, I knew you would like it."

"I love it," Kyle said.

"So, Rachel what did you get?" Billy said.

"Me?" Rachel said. She looked at Kyle, who nodded. "I got a fiancé," she said, displaying the ring on her finger.

"You what?" Billy said, staring at them both.

"I proposed last night," Kyle said, "She made me wait until this morning to answer me, but she accepted."

"That didn't take long," Billy said.

Kyle looked at Jack who said, "You're engaged?"

"Yes, we are," Kyle said, fearing Jack disapproved.

"Come here," Jack said, to Kyle. Kyle stood up and approached his father. Putting his hands on Kyle's shoulders, Jack said, "You're sure?"

"Never more so," Kyle said, expecting a lecture on why this was not the right thing for him. Instead Jack hugged him. "Congratulations, son," Jack said.

"Thanks Dad," Kyle said.

Turning to Rachel, Jack said, "You have always been a part of this family. It's wonderful to welcome you even more in this way." Jack hugged her. Smiling at both of them, Jack said, "Seeing how happy you make each other, you couldn't have given me a greater gift."

Rachel looked at Billy, who said, "Good luck."

"I thought we conceded to be friends," Rachel said.

"We did," Billy said, "I didn't know that was going to make us in-laws."

"Is that a problem?" Kyle said, "I wish you two would get along."

"This is us getting along," Billy said. He walked over and gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations, you two," he said, adding, "Really."

Sitting in the Abbott living room, the family proceeded to open gifts from each other. Rachel handed out boxes, the same shape and size, to Kyle, Billy and Jack.

"I'm intrigued," Jack said.

They began to unwrap them, Kyle getting in his first. Opening the lid he smiled. Lifting it out he said, "It's a tie. With reindeer on it."

Holding his tie up, Billy said nodded and said, "Santa Claus." Smiling Billy, shook his head, "What did you get Jack?"

"Christmas trees," Jack proudly said, displaying his tie, "Thank you."

"Cute Rachel," Billy said.

"I couldn't resist," Rachel said.

Kyle loosely put his reindeer tie on and looking at Rachel, he said, "Now it is your turn."

He handed her a small parcel.

"Kyle, you already gave me an engagement ring," Rachel said, "I don't need anything else."

"I want you to have this too," Kyle said.

Rachel unwrapped her gift, lifting the lid of a small box to reveal its contents. Gasping in surprise, she said, "Kyle…"

"I can't tell if you like them or not," Kyle said.

"They're gorgeous," Rachel said.

"Every woman should have a pair of diamond earrings," Kyle said.

Rachel looked at Kyle, "Are you…" she started, "Are these real?"

Billy craned his neck to see, as Kyle said, "Of course they are."

"You shouldn't have," Rachel said.

"Nothing's too good for my fiancé," Kyle said.

"They are beautiful," Rachel said, "Thank you."

A knock was heard on the front door, sending Billy to answer. He opened the door surprised to see Victoria, with Johnny and Katie. The kids ran in to hug him, as he said, "What are you guys doing here? You knew I was coming by later."

"They couldn't wait to see you," Victoria said.

"Well, this is a great surprise," Billy said.

Rachel looked anxiously at Kyle, as Jack walked over saying, "Victoria, it's lovely to see you. Merry Christmas." He gave her a hug.

"Thank you," Victoria said, "Merry Christmas to all of you." Noticing the Santa Claus tie Billy was wearing she said, "Billy, what is this?"

"It's a Christmas present," Billy said. Victoria raised her eyebrows at him, so he continued, "It's festive."

"Of course," Victoria said. Walking over to Kyle and Rachel, she said, "I see everyone has a festive tie."

"It's Christmas," Kyle said, "Can you put your differences aside for one day?"

"I agree we should," Victoria said, "In fact, Rachel, I have a gift for you."

"You do?" Rachel said.

"Yes, I wanted to let you know, I am cancelling my restraining order against you," Victoria said. Rachel stared at her in disbelief. "You have proven that you are better," Victoria said, "Billy has told me he has forgiven you and I would like to do the same. I believe you are building a good life for yourself."

"Victoria, I don't know what to say," Rachel said, "Except, thank you."

"You're welcome," Victoria smiled.

Bending down to the kid's height, Billy said, "You see that tree over there. There are presents with your names on them. Would you like to see what they are?"

Both kids eagerly agreed. "Then go for it," Billy said, waving them over. They ran over and the sound of ripping paper soon followed.

"About that life Rachel is building," Billy said, "She made a big step towards it today."

"Oh?" Victoria said.

Sitting behind Rachel, Kyle leaned forward and rested his chin on Rachel's shoulder. "We're getting married," he beamed to Victoria.

"Oh…" Victoria said. She shared a look of surprise with Billy before continuing, "That's exciting. Congratulations." Rachel displayed her ring, to which Victoria responded, "That's lovely."

Watching the kids opening presents, everyone sat around the living room. "Interesting day," Kyle said.

Sitting close to him, Rachel said, "That's one way to put it. I can hardly believe Victoria came around."

"I can hardly believe we are engaged," Kyle said.

"Oh yeah, there's that too," Rachel teased. She leaned over and kissed him.

Across the room Victoria watched them for a few seconds and then said, "They seem happy. I was surprised to hear about the engagement. I didn't realize they knew each other that well."

"I'm not sure they do," Billy said.

"You don't approve?" Victoria said.

"If they make each other that happy then it's great," Billy said, "It's all happened so fast. I don't know if they have really thought this through."

"Looking at them now, it looks like love," Victoria said, "Maybe they will make it work."

"Yeah, maybe," Billy said, watching Rachel and Kyle. Shifting his focus to the kids, Billy smiled. Walking over to them, he said, "What have you got there? That looks pretty cool."

Victoria noticed Billy, glance at Rachel for a few seconds, before turning his attention back to the kids.


	8. Chapter 8

Traci and Rachel were busy decorating the Abbott house for New Year's Eve. Admiring their handiwork, Traci smiled as she said, "I think we outdid ourselves."

"It looks great," Rachel said, "I hope everyone comes."

"I notified them all," Traci said, "They said they would try to be here."

"That's what people say when they don't want to come," Rachel said.

"We're here and that's a good start," Traci said, "I'm going to check on things in the kitchen."

Upon hearing the front door open, Rachel turned to see Kyle arrive home. "Hi," Kyle said, smiling when he saw her.

"I didn't expect you home so early," Rachel said.

"It's New Year's Eve," Kyle said, "I wanted to start the holiday early. So, now I am ready to take you out on the town to celebrate." He leaned in to kiss her, cutting it short when he noticed Traci enter the room.

"Aunt Traci," he said.

"Don't mind me," Traci said, placing a pile of napkins on the table.

"I was just impressing the importance of taking my fiancé out to celebrate the approaching New Year," Kyle said.

"If you had bothered to answer my phone message, you would have noticed the plan for tonight," Traci said.

"The plan?" Kyle said.

"We are going to spend New Year's Eve right here," Rachel said, gesturing to the decorations in the room, "Traci and I have been setting everything up."

"I thought we were going out," Kyle said.

"I know we talked about that," Rachel said.

"How am I supposed to show you off, at home?" Kyle said.

"We can always go out another time," Rachel said.

"But not tonight?" Kyle said.

"We are planning this party for Jack," Traci said, "He is always so eager to have the family together, so we thought that it would be wonderful if we could get everyone all together and surprise him with this party."

Kyle nodded. "You're not disappointed about tonight?" Rachel said.

"If this will make my Dad happy, then I am all for it," Kyle said.

Victoria answered the front door bell, to reveal Billy on the other side.

"Get your coat let's go," Billy said.

"What are you talking about?" Victoria said.

"We are spending New Year's Eve together," Billy said, entering the house.

Victoria shut the door as she said, "When did we agree to this?"

"I am taking you to the best New Year's Eve party in town," Billy said, "There will be food, good company. Besides, I was thinking who I would like to kiss at midnight, you came to mind."

"Where is this party?" Victoria said.

"My place," Billy said.

"A party for two? I don't think the two of us alone at your place is the best idea," Victoria said.

"That's actually a better idea than what I had in mind," Billy said, "The family is throwing a surprise New Year's Eve party for Jack. You're invited to join us."

"I appreciate the offer," Victoria said, "I can't go. I have a million things on my mind, with my Mom and then there's Dad."

"Which is exactly why you need to come with me, to have fun and take a break from all the stress," Billy said.

"Billy, I really don't think…" Victoria stared.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Billy said.

Victoria paused before she said, "Who all is going to be there?"

"Jack, Traci, Kyle, Abby and their respective significant others plus me and you," Billy said. Victoria was hesitating, so Billy said, "I really want you to be there."

"Okay, I'll go for a little while," Victoria said, "No promises about how long I will stay."

"Fair enough," Billy said.

"I am so glad you could make it," Traci said, as she welcomed Kerry at the house.

"Thank you for inviting me," Kerry said, "This will be a wonderful surprise for Jack."

"Kerry," Kyle said, as she entered the living room, "Nice to see you."

"And you as well," Kerry said.

Motioning for Rachel to come closer, Kyle said, "I don't think you've met my fiancé."

Looking at Kyle and smiling, Kerry said, "You're what?"

"Kerry this is Rachel," Kyle said, "Rachel this is Kerry."

Kerry and Rachel greeted each other, when Kyle said, "We got engaged over Christmas."

"That's wonderful," Kerry said, "Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you," Kyle and Rachel said. Kyle continued, "Kerry works at Jabot, she's our genius in the lab."

"He's being far too generous," Kerry said.

"How do you know Jack?" Rachel said.

"We've been dating," Kerry said.

"I didn't realize he was seeing anyone," Rachel said, "That's terrific."

Responding to the sound of the doorbell, Rachel said, "I'll get it." Opening the door, Rachel greeted Billy and Victoria.

"Quite the turn of events," Kerry said, "Last I heard you and your girlfriend were on the verge of breaking up."

"It's true that she was more than upset with me," Kyle said, "With good reason. So, I did everything I could to prove how I feel about her. Eventually, she forgave me and we realized we are meant to be together."

"I truly am happy for the two of you," Kerry said, "You are very lucky you found each other."

"You're telling me," Kyle said, "She's the best."

"This place has transformed from Christmas to New Year's Eve," Abby said, as she stood with Arturo.

"It's very bright," Arturo said, "I don't remember the last time I saw so many sparkles."

"You can thank Traci and Rachel for the decorations," Billy said.

"It's a great idea to have a surprise party," Abby said.

"It is," Billy said, "Did you hear about the other surprise in the family?"

"Do I want to know?" Abby said.

"It's about Kyle," Billy said.

"What has he done this time?" Abby sighed.

"He got engaged," Billy said.

"He what?" Abby said. Billy nodded. "To who?" she said.

"Who do you think?" Billy said, "Rachel."

"This a joke," Abby said, "Tell me you're kidding."

"That was my reaction," Billy said, "Apparently they are each other's true love."

Abby looked across the room, distastefully watching Rachel.

"What's wrong?" Arturo said.

"How can he be engaged to that woman?" Abby said.

"What, you don't like her?" Arturo said.

"I like her fine," Abby said, "This is all happened so soon. I don't see how he can really know her in such a short amount of time."

"It's quick," Arturo said, "It wasn't that long ago that he broke my sister's heart."

"There's that too," Abby said, "He's dating Lola, then they break up and next thing he and Rachel are engaged? What is he thinking?"

"Normally, I wouldn't defend him," Arturo said, "But love can be a powerful thing."

"It can also make you blind," Abby said, "Maybe it's about time I congratulate the happy couple."

"Abby…" Arturo said, following her across the room.

Approaching Rachel, Abby said, "I heard about your engagement. Congratulations, you got what you wanted."

"And what is that?" Rachel said.

"A handsome young man to spend your life with," Abby said, "And all the wealth that goes with being Mrs. Kyle Abbott."

"Abby that's enough," Kyle said, walking over.

"If you are suggesting that my love for Kyle is based on riches, nothing could be further from the truth," Rachel said, "All of your relationships may be superficial, but ours is not!"

"Oh, wow," Abby said, "Was that a direct insult to my boyfriend?"

"Everything you just suggested about me, I can say about your significant other," Rachel said.

"Abby and I have a very solid, wonderful relationship," Arturo said, "But I wouldn't expect you to understand a special connection between two people, because if you did, you wouldn't have broken my sister's heart."

"Here we go again," Rachel said, "That woman caused her own misery."

"You know what you did…" Arturo started.

Kyle stepped in between them, cutting Arturo off. "I'm going to suggest you not finish that sentence," Kyle said, "Don't talk to her like that. She did not do anything wrong."

"But she did," Abby said, "She snowed you."

"Abby…" Kyle said in a frustrated tone.

Stepping closer to Rachel, Abby said, "It's true. First you tried with Billy. You couldn't make him fall in love with you, that was a huge fail. So, now you've latched on to Kyle. You got an Abbott after all. Because all you want from Kyle, is a rich husband."

Rachel didn't hesitate, as she slapped Abby. Putting her hand to her cheek, Abby stared at Rachel in shock. Rachel tried to recover herself, regretting that she let her emotions get the best of her.

"Abby?" Arturo said, "Are you okay?"

"Yes…I'm alright," Abby said.

"Rachel?" Kyle said.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have done that," Rachel said.

"I understand why you did," Kyle said.

"You're actually defending her," Abby said.

"You were being extremely rude," Kyle said.

"I have had it," Traci said, angrily walking towards them, "That is quite enough from all of you. Tonight is supposed to be for Jack, to unite this family. That is what we all are, so I suggest you put your hostilities aside. I would hope you will not act this way when Jack gets here."

"You're right, Aunt Traci, I'm sorry," Abby said.

"Abby, I'm sorry," Rachel said, "I should not have done what I did to you."

"Must have hit pretty close to the mark to get her so riled up," Abby said.

"She apologized," Kyle defended.

"Fine, whatever," Abby said, walking to the other side of the room.

"Kyle, I'm sorry," Rachel said, "What she said to me, just made me so angry."

"I understand," Kyle said, "But you can't let her get to you like that. When Abby gets an idea in her head, she can't let go of it."

"You know that I'm not with you because of your money, right?" Rachel said, "Tell me you know that."

"I do know that," Kyle said, "You and I have something very special and if Abby can't understand that, it's too bad for her. I know you love me and I love you."

"I do love you," Rachel said, "And still would if you were bankrupt and living in a trailer."

"Good to know, " Kyle laughed, as he hugged her.

"Was that really necessary?" Billy said, to Abby, "Do you enjoy humiliating people? Because you didn't just do it to Rachel, you dragged my name into it too."

"What is with the male population in this house that makes you all defend that woman?" Abby said.

"That woman has a name," Billy said, "Rachel is going to be part of this family, so I suggest you find a way to deal with it."

"Everyone, Jack is coming up the front walk!" Traci said.

"Are we hiding or something?" Kyle said.

"Yes, everyone in the other room," Traci said, ushering people along, "Billy turn off the lights." Billy did as he was instructed and darted into the other room.

Jack opened the front door and was surprised to find all the lights off. Flipping the switch for the lights, he turned around to see and empty room.

Sighing he said, "Well, happy new year."

"Hey Dad," Kyle said, strolling back into the room.

"Kyle," Jack said, "Why were all the lights off in here?"

"Don't move," Kyle said, reaching into his back pocket for his phone, "Just stay right there."

"Why, what's going on?" Jack frowned. Watching Kyle start to video record him, Jack said, "What are you doing?"

"Okay, now!" Kyle called.

Jack heard voices yell, "Surprise!" as people began to fill the room. Jack's frown merged into half a smile as he said, "What is all this?"

"Jack, we are going to spend new year's eve, all together here," Traci said, "As a family."

"It was Traci's idea to surprise you," Billy said, "Which we did, by the look on your face."

"I was expecting a quiet solitude evening," Jack said.

"Well, we can all leave then," Billy teased.

"No, this is much better," Jack said, "I'm moved that you would all do this for me." Putting an arm around Traci's shoulders, he continued, "Looking around this room and seeing all of you here, there are not any other people I would rather spend my new year's eve with." Pausing he joked, "Kyle, are you planning to record this entire evening?"

"Just the good parts," Kyle smiled, continuing to film.

"Jack, take your coat off and stay awhile," Billy said.

Smiling Jack did just that, when he heard a familiar voice say, "Happy new year, Jack."

"Kerry," Jack said, "I'm happy you're here. I didn't know I was going to see you tonight."

"I didn't either," Kerry said, "But Traci called with this lovely invitation and the surprise part of the evening. I couldn't resist."

"It's a wonderful surprise," Jack said. They shared quick kiss, when Jack caught sight Kyle lurking nearby. "Turn that thing off," Jack said.

Kyle was checking his phone, when Abby approached him, full wine glass in hand. "You know, there is a party going on around you," she said, "And you're busy with your phone?"

"I was just checking out the video from earlier," Kyle said, "It turned out pretty good." He tucked the phone back into this pocket, noticing Abby staring across the room with a frown.

"Something's going on in your head," Kyle said, "I can see the wheels turning."

"I was thinking about Aunt Traci," Abby said.

"What about her?" Kyle said.

"It's just…" Abby started.

"Out with it," Kyle said.

"Everyone here has that special someone to be with. Everyone except Aunt Traci," Abby said.

"Nice of you to point that out," Kyle said.

"At midnight we will all kiss someone and she won't have that," Abby said, "I hope she won't feel like the odd one out. I feel bad for her."

"Aunt Traci seems happy enough to me," Kyle said, "I think she is a strong enough person to handle it."

"She shouldn't have to," Abby said, "There must be lots of men who would like to get to know her."

"Maybe this is the way she wants it," Kyle said, "Or maybe this will be the year she finds someone."

"Maybe it will," Abby smiled.

"What's that look about?" Kyle said.

"We should help her," Abby said.

"Meaning?" Kyle said.

"What do you say, that you and I, make it our new year's resolution to find someone for Aunt Traci," Abby said.

"I think you should make a resolution to stop sticking your nose into other people's lives," Kyle said.

"Don't you want her to have happiness?" Abby said.

"If she is meant to be with someone, she will find that person all in good time," Kyle said.

"There is nothing wrong with helping to speed things along," Abby said, "I'm sure between us we can accomplish our goal."

"Maybe you're right," Kyle said.

"Deal?" Abby said, offering her hand.

Kyle hesitated before accepting her handshake. "Deal," he said, as Abby giggled in excitement.

"Five…four…three…two…one!" Everyone cheered as the new year arrived. Smiling, Kyle kissed Rachel.

"Happy new year," Jack said, as he kissed Kerry.

Victoria surprised Billy by instigating the kiss they shared.

"Happy new year," Arturo said, holding Abby in his arms.

"It's going to be the best one yet," Abby said, engaging him in a kiss.

Traci watched her family, the happiness they shared made her smile. "Happy new year, Traci," Billy said as he and Kyle approached her.

"And I wish a wonderful year to both of you," Traci smiled. Billy motioned to Kyle and they simultaneously gave Traci a kiss on each cheek.

"Oh," Traci smiled, "Thank you, that was lovely."

"Happy new year," Kyle said, hugging her. As he hugged his aunt, he caught sight of Abby who raised her glass to him.

"A toast," Billy said, raising a champagne glass, "To 2019, I hope it's a great year for all of us."

"It will be a great year," Jack said, "Besides, aren't we having a wedding this year?"

"You bet we are," Kyle said, wrapping his arms around Rachel from behind.

"Any idea when?" Jack said.

"We're working on it," Rachel said, "Don't worry, we'll let you know."

"We want each of you to be there," Kyle said.

"I wouldn't miss it," Jack said.

"I'm very excited," Traci said.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Rachel said, "Because I'm going to need some bridesmaids." She smiled at Traci.

"Me?" Traci said. Rachel nodded. "Oh, honey I'd be delighted," Traci said.

"As long as we're talking wedding party," Kyle said, "I need a best man." He looked at Jack and said, "Dad, would you do me the honor?"

"You're asking me?" Jack said.

"No one else I'd rather ask," Kyle said.

"Yes," Jack said, "I would be proud to stand up for you." Jack shared a warm hug with Kyle.

Gesturing to Billy, Kyle said, "I want you to be in my wedding party too."

Billy glanced behind him, before he said, "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, you," Kyle said.

Billy paused and looked at Victoria, who nodded at him. "Okay," Billy said, "I'll do it."

"Way to exclude me," Abby muttered to Arturo.

"Can you blame her?" Arturo said, "Besides, you're going to be too busy with your own plans."

"The restaurant is going to take up a lot of my time," Abby said.

"Yes, the restaurant among other things," Arturo said.

"Other things?" Abby said.

"You never know what else might come up," Arturo said.

"What are you talking about?" Abby said.

"Abby, haven't you figured it out yet?" Arturo said, "We are meant to be together."

"I'm very happy with you," Abby said.

"As I am with you," Arturo said, "There's no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with." He got down on one knee.

"What are you doing?" Abby anxiously said.

Everyone else watched, as Arturo took one of Abby's hands and said, "I can't imagine my life without you and I wouldn't want to. Abby, I love you more than I thought was possible." Producing a ring, he said, "Will you marry me?"

Eyes wide, Abby stared at Arturo in disbelief. She was quiet, so Arturo prompted, "Abby?"

Abby slowly nodded, tears in her eyes, she smiled. "Yes," she said, "Yes, I will marry you." Everyone clapped as Arturo put the ring on Abby's finger. Smiling he stood up and taking her in his arms he kissed her.

"I'm surprised how quiet it is with all the people that were in the house last night," Traci said, enjoying a New Year's Day brunch, at the Abbott dining room table with Jack, "I thought we would have a full table for brunch too."

"The rest of the brood must be sleeping in," Jack said, "It was late when the party broke up."

"It was," Traci agreed, "Now, we have two family weddings to look forward to."

"First Kyle gets engaged and now Abby," Jack said, "How did they grow up so fast?"

"They do," Traci said, "But it is wonderful to see them all so happy."

The sound of the front door opening, caught their attention, as they saw Billy arrive home. Entering the dining room, Billy said, "Did I miss the entire brunch?"

"There's still plenty left," Jack said, "It's just been me and Traci so far."

"Everyone is otherwise occupied," Billy said, taking a chair.

Traci and Jack looked at him hesitantly, so Billy said, "We have two newly engaged couples in the house. It's not difficult to figure out what they're doing up there."

"I prefer not to speculate," Jack said, "Besides you just got home, where were you?"

"When I took Victoria home, I spent the rest of the night there," Billy said.

"Did you?" Jack said.

"I wanted to see the kids this morning," Billy said, "We had a great family breakfast and spent some fun time together."

"If you say so," Jack said.

"Jack, don't tease him," Traci said, "If Billy doesn't want to discuss his love life, it's none of our business."

Jack tried unsuccessfully to supress his laughter.

"Are you both done?" Billy said.

"Is it just me or does anyone else think we might have yet another wedding this year?" Jack said.

"From your lips to Victoria's ears," Billy said.

"So you are back together," Jack said.

"It's hard to say," Billy said, "She's not ready to commit to anything and with our track record I can understand why. However, I believe our relationship has promise."

"I hope it works out for you," Traci said.

Voices and laughter emerged from the other room, prompting Billy to say, "Speaking of happy couples…"

Kyle entered the dining area, Rachel's hand in his, as he said a jubilant, "Happy New Year folks!"

"Someone's in a good mood," Billy said.

"No reason not to be," Kyle said, as he and Rachel sat down, "New year, fresh start, weddings to plan."

"Does that mean you've set a date?" Jack said.

"Nothing's definite, we're thinking early spring," Kyle said, "In May."

"April," Rachel corrected him.

"Right," Kyle said, "What did I say?"

Rachel shook her head at him.

"That's not too far away to plan a wedding," Billy said.

"Like he said, it's not definite, we have to wait and see," Rachel said, "Maybe we will have it in May."

The sound of the doorbell rang, prompting Jack to stand up, instead Billy pushed back his chair and said, "I've got it."

Billy crossed the living room and opening the door he paused when he saw who was on the other side. "What are you doing here?" Billy said.

"Nice to see you too Billy," Kevin said.

"I asked you a question," Billy said.

"Is Rachel here?" Kevin said, "I brought someone to see her."

Only then did Billy realize Kevin and Rachel's 12-year old daughter was standing slightly behind Kevin.

"Is she expecting you?" Billy said.

"No, we thought we could surprise her," Kevin said.

"You'll certainly do that," Billy said, "Come on in."

As Kevin and his daughter took their coats off, Billy said, "She's in the other room, you're going to give her a shock."

Focusing on the girl, Billy said, "Hi, I'm Billy. You must be Susie."

"Susan," the girl said.

"I knew you when you were just a baby," Billy said.

"You did?" Susan said.

"Yeah, your Mom and I are friends," Billy said.

"You are?" Kevin said, "Even after…"

"People change," Billy said, "People forgive."

"Billy, who was at the door?" Jack said, entering the room, stopping when he saw their guest.

"Kevin?" Jack said.

"Hi Jack," Kevin said.

"Is this who I think it is?" Jack smiled.

Kevin nodded.

"Someone's going to be very happy to see you," Jack said.

"Rachel?" Billy called, "Can you please come in here?"

"What is it?" Rachel said, walking in. Rachel stopped in her tracks when she saw Kevin and Susan, causing Kyle to stop short behind her.

Rachel stared in disbelief, hoping she wasn't dreaming, realizing her daughter was standing in front of her. She slowly took a few steps over, unable to hold back the tears of happiness. Looking at Kevin, Rachel said, "Does she know who…?"

"Yeah, it's okay," Kevin said.

"Hi," Rachel said.

"Hi," Susan said. She looked uneasily at Kevin, so he nodded reassurance at her.

"Do you know who I am?" Rachel said, "Do you remember?"

Susan nodded, "You're my Mom."

Traci entered the room and smiled when she realized what was happening. Kyle leaned into her and said, "Is that Rachel's little girl?"

"I believe so," Traci said, "She must be thrilled." Watching Rachel and how happy she looked made Kyle smile.

"Would it be okay, if I gave you a hug?" Rachel said.

Susan didn't answer just opened her arms and reciprocated a hug with Rachel. Tears spilled down Rachel's cheeks at the feeling of holding her daughter in her arms. Looking over at Kevin, Rachel mouthed, "Thank you." Kevin smiled back at her.

Afterwards, Rachel wiped her tears away and said, "I'm so happy to see you. You got so big. I'm sorry I haven't seen you for such a long time."

"It's okay," Susan said, "Daddy said you were sick."

Rachel nodded. "I was," Rachel said, "But not anymore. I'm much better now."

Making introductions, Rachel said, "This is my daughter Susan. Most of you probably haven't seen her since she was really young." Guiding Susan further into the room, Rachel said, "Susan this is Jack." Susan offered her hand and Jack smiled as he reciprocated the handshake. "Hi," Jack said.

"This is Billy," Susan continued.

"We got reacquainted at the door," Billy said.

"This is Traci," Rachel said.

"Hi," Traci said, "I don't think you and I have ever met before. But I am so glad to have the chance to see you now."

"It's nice to meet you too," Susan said.

"And this is Kyle," Rachel said. Kevin noticed Rachel guide Kyle over by the hand and not let it go for several seconds after.

"Hi," Kyle smiled, "I'm happy to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" Susan said.

"Oh yeah," Kyle said, "All good stuff though." Kevin watched Rachel and Kyle share a smile.

Rachel was overjoyed to finally be able to spend time with her daughter. Jack and Traci retreated from the others, but Billy and Kyle stayed for the visit. Rachel and Susan shared the couch together, while Kyle sat on the other side of Rachel. Billy and Kevin each sat in a chair across from the others. Susan quickly became comfortable with the family, and they all noticed she was paying extra attention to Billy. Susan would smile at him and giggle at almost everything Billy said.

"Hey Kevin," Billy said, "Where's Bella?"  
"She's with Esther," Kevin said, "Quality time with grandma."

"You could have brought her too," Rachel said.

"Yeah, it would have been great to see her again," Billy said.

"I wasn't sure," Kevin said, "I thought it might be better this way, since you weren't expecting us."

Pointing to Rachel's finger, Susan said, "That's pretty."

Looking at her hand, Rachel said, "Oh you mean this. It's an engagement ring."

Kevin had already noticed it. He figured Rachel and Billy were finally getting married and just hadn't said anything about it yet.

"You're getting married?" Susan said, "To Billy?"

"Oh, no," Rachel laughed, "Kyle and I are getting married."

"You're what?" Kevin said, unable to stop himself.

Looking at Kevin, Rachel said, "We're getting married."

Kevin half-laughed, prompting Kyle to say, "Is that okay with you?"

"Sure," Kevin said, "Whatever."

"How do you feel about me getting married?" Rachel said, "And with Kyle."

"I don't mind," Susan said. Leaning forward to look at Kyle, she said, "Are you going to be my new step-dad?"

"Susie, it doesn't really work that way," Kevin said.

"Actually, that's exactly how it works," Kyle said, "So, yes I will be."

"Are you okay with that?" Rachel said.

"Yeah," Susan said, "Can I be in the wedding?"

"Of course," Rachel said, "We haven't set a date yet, but we'll be sure to let you and your dad know."

Kyle noticed Kevin shake his head as he listened to their conversation. "However, you have to make sure you don't outshine the bride," Billy said. Susan giggled.

"Honey, we have to get going," Kevin said.

"She hasn't been here that long," Billy said.

"Please don't leave yet," Rachel said.

"Daddy, can we stay longer?" Susan said.

"Okay," Kevin said, standing up and pacing the room, "Just for a little while."

Kyle watched Kevin wander into the dining room and leaning in to Rachel, he said, "I'll be right back."

Entering the dining area, Kyle saw Kevin take a muffin off the table and take a bite. "Help yourself," Kyle said.

"I had forgotten how good these are," Kevin said.

"Did you live here with Rachel?" Kyle said.

"No, but I was here a lot before Rachel and I were married," Kevin said, "Or didn't you know that."

"I think you and I got off on the wrong foot," Kyle said.

"How's that?" Kevin said, devouring the last of his muffin.

"You don't seem to like me much," Kyle said.

"I don't have a problem with you," Kevin said, "You're Jack Abbott's son, right?"

"Yes, I am," Kyle said.

"How old are you?" Kevin said.

"Excuse me?" Kyle said.

"It's just that I never thought Rachel would fall for, or even marry someone like you," Kevin said.

"Someone like me," Kyle repeated, with an insulted tone, "What does that mean?"

"You seem awfully young to be in this relationship," Kevin said.

"Not that it's any of your business," Kyle said, "But Rachel and I are in love."  
"You're kidding yourself if you believe that," Kevin said.

"Care to explain?" Kyle said.

"You have money," Kevin said, "That's the only explanation."

"The only explanation is that we are in love with each other," Kyle said, "I resent you insinuating otherwise."

"You may be in love with her," Kevin said, "I can understand that, but you can't honestly believe that she loves you. Trust me kid, she loves your money."

"The only reason I am not kicking you out on your ass, is that little girl in there," Kyle said, "But you don't come into my house and start making a bunch of assumptions, accusing me of things you know nothing about and insulting me and Rachel in the process."

"Tell me something," Kevin said, "How much experience do you have raising a pre-teen? Someone who will be a teenager in the not too distant future."

"Any parenting issues, Rachel and I will figure out together," Kyle said, "I can be a good father figure to her."

"She has a father," Kevin said, "She doesn't need another one. Especially one who looks like he's barely out his teen years himself."

"I'm beginning to see why your marriage didn't work out," Kyle said, "I sincerely hope you didn't treat Rachel like this."

"Don't you ever say that again," Kevin said, "I loved her and things were good with us."

"Apparently not that good," Kyle said.

"You're right kid," Kevin said, "I don't like you."

"Likewise," Kyle said, "Stop calling me kid, I'm a grown man."

"An immature one," Kevin said, "You know I would prefer Rachel to marry Billy to you and I can't stand him either. At least he seems to have found some maturity. When I saw her engagement ring, I thought that's who she was marrying."

"Sorry, to disappoint you," Kyle said.

"I refuse to let my daughter be partially raised in this environment," Kevin said.

"What does that mean?" Kyle said.

"If you marry Rachel, I won't bring Susie for anymore visits," Kevin said.

"You can't do that," Kyle said.

"I can and I will," Kevin said, "I am her legal parent."

"So is Rachel," Kyle said.

"Do you even know she was declared unfit?" Kevin said, "That's why my daughter is with me."

"That's not fair," Kyle said, "That was before, she's better now."

"This marriage of yours will fall apart," Kevin said, "Sure it might seem wonderful at first. Enjoy it while it lasts, because it won't be for long. I don't want my daughter to be collateral damage from your disaster of a relationship. I don't think either of you are fit to raise a child," Kevin said.

"How dare you," Kyle said.

Kevin took a few hard steps towards Kyle, causing Kyle to back up a few feet. "Yeah," Kevin said, "That's what I thought."

"I'm not afraid of you," Kyle said.

"You should be," Kevin said.

"What does that mean?" Kyle said, "Was that a threat?"

"You don't want to tussle with me kid," Kevin said.

Kevin walked into the other room, saying, "Okay, it's time to go."

Rachel could see Kyle was fuming. Going over to him she said, "What's wrong?"

"I want him out of this house," Kyle said.

"Why? What happened?," Rachel said, "What did he say?"

"What didn't he say?" Kyle said, "He was rude, condescending, insulting and that was just for starters."

"Kevin," Rachel said, "What exactly is your problem? You will not speak to my fiancé in that manner."

"Aww, did he come crying to you?" Kevin said.

Billy could see the tension, so he tried to divert Susan's attention away from them.

"You may not like Kyle, but it's called respect," Rachel said.

"You know, I was relieved even glad that you were well enough to be released," Kevin said, "Too bad you were not as well as I'd hoped."

"You son of a…" Kyle said, charging him. Rachel intervened and stopped Kyle from a physical altercation.

"You see that temper," Kevin said, "I don't want my daughter exposed to that."

"If I didn't have a better handle on my emotions, I would hit you myself," Rachel said.

"Clearly, your judgement is impaired," Kevin said, "Since you are marrying someone who looks and acts like he's barely out of high school."

"I am a successful business man and a Harvard graduate, thank you very much," Kyle said.

"I bet that overpriced education makes you feel entitled to anything including your fiancé," Kevin said, "It doesn't make you entitled to my daughter. Don't you call yourself her step-father again because you never will be."

"That's where you're wrong," Rachel said.

"Do you want to tell her what you said to me, or do you want me to do it?" Kyle said.

"What did you say?" Rachel said.

Kevin didn't respond, so Kyle said, "He told me he wasn't going to bring Susie for anymore visits, ever again, if we get married."

"You heartless excuse for a human being," Rachel said, "Kyle, is a good man. He's hard-working, responsible and a far decent person than you seem to be anymore. Furthermore, I have a right to see my daughter."

"Actually, you don't," Kevin said, pulling his gloves on, "You lost that right, remember? I brought her here to be nice. I wish I'd known that was a mistake. So, you go ahead and marry this child if you want to. Then I'll do what I have to do."

Billy intervened and said, "Fisher, you're a piece of work. Your daughter is standing right there and you're disrespecting her mother in front of her."

"You're not going to use Susie as a pawn to keep me and Kyle apart," Rachel said.

"Susie, time to go," Kevin said.

Rachel leaned in close to Kevin and said, "You try to keep my daughter from me and I will sue you for full custody."

Kevin looked at Rachel and for the first time he showed concern in his face. "You try and you'll lose," Kevin said.

"Don't bet on it," Kyle said, "She has me and the entire family behind her. We take you to court and I promise you, you'll be in for the fight of your life."

"I told you not to mess with me," Kevin said.

Billy grabbed hold of Kevin's arm, with a tight grip. "Don't threaten my family," Billy said, "You do not want to mess with me either."

Kevin and Billy glared at each other, before Kevin said, "Come on sweetheart, let's go."

"Are you mad at Mom?" Susan said.

"Nobody's mad," Rachel said, "Sometimes we have serious conversations. There's nothing to worry about. I'm so glad you came to visit and I will see you soon."

Susan hugged her mother and said, "I had a great time." Rachel smiled and said, "Me too."

"Bye sweetheart," Billy said. Susan walked over and gave Billy a quick hug. "You're fun," Susan said.

Billy smiled and said, "We'll do it again sometime."

"Susie, we really have to go," Kevin said.

"Okay," Susan said. She walked towards the door, but backtracked and ran to Kyle. Kevin bristled as Susan hugged Kyle. "Bye," she said.

"It was great to meet you," Kyle said, "I'll see you again. Bye for now."

Rachel shared another hug with Susan, who whispered in her mother's ear, "They're really cute."

Rachel smiled and said, "They sure are. Bye, I love you." Rachel kissed her cheek.

"I love you too," Susan said, reciprocating the kiss on the cheek. Rachel was visibly moved by her daughter's words, as the tears came once again.

"You heard her," Billy said, to Kevin.

Kevin opened the door as Kyle said, "We'll be seeing you." Susan waived as she and her father retreated down the walkway. Rachel stood in the doorway and watched until Susan was out of sight, before she shut the door.

"Rachel, he has no right to keep her from you," Billy said.

"That's right," Kyle said, hugging her, "And we won't let him try."

"I need to get her back," Rachel said, "I have to."

"You will," Billy said, "We'll see to it."


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel was busy setting up tables, getting things ready for the day, at Crimson Lights, when Tessa hurried through the door. "I'm sorry I'm late," Tessa said.

"Don't worry about it," Rachel said, "It's hard getting back into routine after the holidays."

"Speaking of, how were yours?" Tessa said.

"My Christmas," Rachel started, "Was wonderful."

"I imagine that has something to do with your boyfriend," Tessa said.

"Kyle's not my boyfriend anymore," Rachel said.

"What?" Tessa's face fell, "Why not? Are you two fighting again?"

"We are not fighting," Rachel said.

"Then why is he no longer your boyfriend?" Tessa said.

"Because, now he's my fiancé," Rachel smiled, showing Tessa the ring on her finger.

Tessa gasped at the sight before she said, "That's an engagement ring?"

Rachel nodded.

"You and Kyle are getting married?" Tessa said, the excitement rising in her voice.

"Yes, we are getting married," Rachel said, equally excited.

"That's amazing!" Tessa exclaimed, throwing her arms around her friend, in a congratulatory hug, "I'm so happy for you!" she said.

"I'm very happy too," Rachel said.

"So tell me all about it," Tessa said.

"Kyle sat me down on Christmas Eve and started telling me how much I meant to him and how much he loved me," Rachel started, "The next thing I knew, he was down on one knee and he produced this gorgeous ring and asked me to marry him."

"So romantic," Tessa gushed, "Then you said yes?"

"No," Rachel said, "I told him I needed to think about it and I gave him my answer Christmas morning. That's when I said, yes."

"You made the poor guy sweat it out until the next day?" Tessa said, "He must have been so relieved when you accepted."

"I still can hardly believe we are engaged," Rachel said, "It's true we haven't known each other that long, but I have never been truly in love like this before. We are a perfect fit, it feels so right to be with him."

"I agree," Tessa said, "I've seen the way Kyle looks at you. The boy is in love with you." Rachel smiled as Tessa continued, "Have you two set a date?"

"Not yet," Rachel said, "We are going to do that soon."

"Just let me know when and where," Tessa said, "I will definitely be there."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Rachel said, "Because I need maid of honor."

Tessa stared at Rachel. "Me?" she said, "You're asking me?"

"You were my first friend when I came back here," Rachel said, "You are my best friend. I can't think of anyone else I would rather ask."

Tessa had tears in her eyes as she said, "You're my best friend too." She smiled and said, "Yes, I would be honored. Of course I accept."

Rachel and Tessa shared another hug. Afterwards, Tessa looked Rachel in the eyes and without hesitation, she kissed her on the lips.

Rachel immediately pulled away, taking a few steps backward she stared at Tessa in disbelief.

Tessa nervously looked at her friend, as Rachel said, "Tessa, what was that?"

"I'm sorry," Tessa quietly said, "I shouldn't have done that."

"No, you shouldn't have," Rachel said, "You do know, I don't have feelings that way, for women right?"

"I know," Tessa said.

"Then why did you do that?" Rachel said.

"I didn't mean to," Tessa stammered, "It's just…you were telling me about the wedding and then you asked me to be your maid of honor and I got so excited for you and I got caught up in the moment."

"There was no moment," Rachel said, "How could you do that to me?"

"Rachel, I'm sorry," Tessa said, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Upset me?" Rachel said, "I don't know how you could…I thought we were friends."

"We are friends," Tessa said, "Aren't we?"

"I don't know," Rachel said, "I thought I could trust you, but now I just don't know."

"Please don't say that," Tessa said, "You can trust me."

"Clearly I can't," Rachel said.

Tears spilled down Tessa's face as she said, "Please don't be mad about this."

"I'm flabbergasted and yes, I'm a little angry," Rachel said. She paused and then said, "Tessa, do you have feelings for me?"

Tessa was quiet as she tried to find the words. Fidgeting with her fingers, Tessa said, "Yes, I did at first. Then I realized that you only wanted friendship. I knew nothing would ever happen between us. I thought I had a better handle on my feelings than this. If you can forgive me and still be my friend, I will be a good friend and I promise you this will never happen again."

Rachel shook her head as she said, "Regardless of your feelings, you know I am in love with someone. You are involved with someone. How can you just ignore that?"

"I wasn't thinking!" Tessa said, "Rachel, it was just a slip, a spur of the moment thing. It's not like I've been longing to kiss you or be romantic with you. It was an honest slip!"

"I don't know what to say," Rachel said.

"If you don't want to be friends anymore, then I understand," Tessa said, "I also don't think you want me to be your maid of honor anymore either."

"Under the circumstances I don't think it would be a good idea," Rachel said. Tessa nodded.

"Why don't you go and splash some water on your face," Rachel said, "We have to open up the coffeehouse."

Tessa hurried past Rachel and disappeared into the back office. Sighing Rachel closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead, before she headed to unlock the doors.

Tessa watched Rachel who was busy, cleaning up tables. Tessa had noticed Rachel was keeping her distance and they had barely spoken since their confrontation that morning.

Tessa was anxious to make things right and took a few steps towards Rachel, stopping when she saw Kyle enter from the patio. Spying Rachel, Kyle smiled and walked over to her. "Excuse me?" he said.

Rachel looked up as Kyle continued, "I'm wondering if you can help me. I'm looking for my fiancé. She's really beautiful, usually has her hair pulled back, with these sexy little strands dangling on the sides." He caressed her loose hair with his fingers, "I really need to see her."

"I think she's really busy," Rachel said, "What do you need her for?"

"It's really urgent," Kyle said.

"I don't' know…" Rachel teased.

"Maybe I should stop trying to explain and demonstrate," Kyle said. Leaning in closer to her, he said, "You see, what I really need is one of these." He drew her into a kiss.

Watching them from across the room Tessa felt a flinch of jealousy. She noticed how responsive Rachel was to Kyle's kiss and silently wished Rachel had been that receptive to her kiss. "Stop it!" she thought, snapping herself back to reality, "There is nothing between you and Rachel. Clearly she is in love with him."

Noticing Rachel was quiet, Kyle said, "Are you upset with me? Did I do something?"

"What?" Rachel said, "No, of course not."

"Well, normally when we do that, you're usually much more with me," Kyle said.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said, "It's not you, I just had an unsettling thing happen today. I can't seem to get it out of my mind."

"Somebody upset you?" Kyle said, concerned, "What happened?"

Rachel took Kyle's hand and led him a further distance away. Sitting in a booth across from each other, Kyle said, "I can tell your upset. Just tell me what it is."

"I can't believe I'm even saying this," Rachel said.

"You haven't said anything yet," Kyle said.

"This morning," Rachel started, "I told Tessa about our engagement and she got all excited and she was happy for us."

"Sounds like Tessa," Kyle smiled.

"Then I asked her to be my maid of honor," Rachel said, "She got more excited and after she accepted, she…she kissed me."

Kyle stared at her.

"On the lips," Rachel said.

Kyle gave her a stronger look of disbelief. "She did what?" he said.

"She caught me completely off guard," Rachel said, "I didn't know what to say. Anything I did say came out angry and shocked. I just can't believe she would do that to me."

"That makes two of us," Kyle said, "But you're not…"  
"No, Kyle I am not romantically interested in women," Rachel said, "Which is why this upsets me. She never said anything, never gave me any indication she felt this way."

"She has feelings for you?" Kyle said.

"I don't know," Rachel said, "I don't think we're friends anymore. Everything is such mess."

"Maybe I should have a talk with her," Kyle said.

"No, it'll just make matters worse," Rachel said.

"I'm not going to let someone else kiss my fiancé and get away with it," Kyle said, "No matter who it is."

"Hi you two," a voice said beside them.

Kyle and Rachel looked up to see Mariah standing beside them. They were both quiet, until Mariah said, "Am I interrupting something? You both look like you're having a serious conversation."

"No, it's nothing that can't wait," Rachel said.

"I don't want to intrude," Mariah said, "We can catch up later."

Mariah took a few steps away, when Kyle said, "Wait. You can't go yet."

Turning back around, Mariah said, "Why's that?"

"Because," Kyle started, "We have not told you the good news."

"Okay," Mariah said, retreating her steps back, "I'm always up for good news."

Kyle reached across the table and took Rachel's hand to display her ring. Smiling he said, "Rachel and I are engaged."

"We're getting married," Rachel said, unable to hide her excitement.

Mariah stared from one to the other, then rubbing one ear, she said, "The acoustics in here are not good. It sounded like you said, you were getting married."

"We are," Kyle said.

A smile broke across Mariah's face. "For real?" she said, "This is incredible news! Congratulations!" Mariah hugged Kyle first and then Rachel. "I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you," Kyle said, "We're really happy about it too."

"I'm so excited, I can hardly wait," Rachel said.

"Well, I could take the afternoon off and we could go find the justice of the peace," Kyle teased.

"No," Rachel said, "We are planning a wedding, remember?"

"I'm not likely to forget," Kyle said.

"Mariah, I actually need to talk to you about something," Rachel said.

"You know, I'm going to go get a coffee," Kyle said, "Let you two talk."

"Don't leave on my account," Mariah said.

"It's okay," Kyle said, standing up, "I should say hello to Tessa."

"Kyle…" Rachel said.

"I'll be back," Kyle said.

Taking Kyle's place, Mariah admired Rachel's ring and said, "It's beautiful. I can hardly believe this. When did this happen?"

"Kyle proposed on Christmas Eve," Rachel said, "I did not expect it and he sounded so romantic the way he got down on one knee and asked me."

"You must be so excited," Mariah said, "Have you set a date yet?"

"You know we keep meaning to do that," Rachel said, "We are thinking May or maybe June."

"A summer wedding," Mariah said, "Perfect"

"Everyone keeps telling us it's too soon," Rachel said, "That we rushed into this really quickly."

"I don't think so," Mariah said, "I can tell how much in love the two of you are. The heart wants, what the heart wants. When it's right, it's right and I can't believe I'm throwing clichés at you. All that matters is how you and Kyle feel about each other."

"I want to marry him more than anything," Rachel said.

"I can see that," Mariah said, "And I am here if you need any help with wedding planning."

"I'm glad you brought that up," Rachel said, "I do need some help."

"Just tell me what you need," Mariah said.

"I need a bridesmaid," Rachel said, looking hopefully at Mariah.

"You mean me?" Mariah said

"Of course you," Rachel said.

"You know I would love to," Mariah said, "But the last time I was in a wedding party it did not go as planned. It was a disaster."

"This will be better," Rachel said.

"You say that…" Mariah said.

"I'm marrying the love of my life, the man of my dreams," Rachel grandstanded, "Nothing would dare go wrong. You are a good friend of Kyle's and mine too. It would mean so much to us if you were a part of our wedding."

"How can I say no?" Mariah said, smiling, "I would love to be your bridesmaid."

"Hey Tessa," Kyle said, walking up to her.

"Hi," Tessa said.

"How are things?" Kyle said.

"Fine," Tessa said, "I have work to get back to."

"Got a minute?" Kyle said.

"Sure, I guess," Tessa said.

"Let me ask you something," Kyle said, "What made you think it was okay to make a move on my fiancé?"

"She told you about the kiss," Tessa said.

"Yes, she told me," Kyle said, "How could you take advantage of her like that?"

"I didn't take advantage," Tessa said, "Like I told her, it was by accident. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry that I upset you both, it won't happen again."

"I would appreciate it, if you would make sure that it doesn't'," Kyle said, before walking back towards Rachel and Mariah.

"I am very excited about this," Mariah said, "However, I have to get going."

"Me too," Kyle said, stopping by. He took Rachel's hand assisting her to her feet, as Sharon arrived.

"You all look very happy," Sharon said.

"I'm a bridesmaid," Mariah said.

"You're what?" Sharon said.

"Oh, I spoiled your news," Mariah said, looking at Rachel and Kyle, "I'll let them tell, you I've got to run." She hurried off.

"You've peaked my curiosity," Sharon said.

"Kyle and I," Rachel started, "Are getting married." She held her hand out, to show Sharon her ring.  
Sharon paused before she said, "You're getting married?"

"We sure are," Kyle said.

"That's exciting news," Sharon said, "It's wonderful. Congratulations." She smiled.

"Thank you," Kyle said, "I really have to get back to work." He pulled Rachel closer and gave her a lingering kiss, causing Sharon to turn head, as not to intrude on their moment. Kyle gave Rachel a smile as he left.

"Well, you couldn't have said anything to surprise me more," Sharon said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Rachel said.

"What makes you say that?" Sharon said.

"I have to give you my notice," Rachel said.

"Excuse me?" Sharon said.

"I'm leaving my job here at Crimson Lights," Rachel said.

"How can you do that?" Sharon said, "This job was a condition of your release."

"I know," Rachel said, "And I really appreciate everything you've done for me. I was offered another job, working in the IT department at Jabot and I accepted it. Billy said he would talk to the proper authorities and notify them of my progress just as you have been doing. He will need to go over some things with you to make the transition."

"I didn't know you and Billy were on speaking terms," Sharon said.

"We had a good talk and have decided to leave the past behind us," Rachel said, "To work at Jabot, this is just the type of job I've always wanted."

"I'll be sorry to see you go," Sharon said, "But I can tell how much this means to you. I am glad things are working out. I will do my part to make the changeover go smoothly."  
"Thank you," Rachel said.

"You really do look happy," Sharon said.

"I can't remember the last time I had so many good things to look forward to," Rachel said, "I'm so excited about this wedding, I can't stop thinking about it."

"Treasure the moments leading up to your wedding," Sharon said, "Often the journey is just as meaningful as the destination."

"I plan on it," Rachel said, "Speaking of plans, I have one more thing I would like to ask of you."

"Which is?" Sharon said.

"The timing might not be the best, since I just gave you my notice," Rachel said, "However, I would like to ask you if you would be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Oh," Sharon said, surprised, "Are you sure you want to ask me?"

"You have done so much for me in past few months," Rachel said, "I appreciate your kindness and friendship. In the past, you were always such a good friend to my sister. It would mean a lot to me to have you in my wedding party."

Sharon smiled and said, "Thank you for thinking of me. Yes, I will be one of your bridesmaids."

Watching Sharon and Rachel share a hug, across the room, Tessa flinched.

Immersed in papers on his desk, Michael was startled by a knock on his open office door. Looking up he smiled and said, "This is a surprise."

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Rachel said.

"Not at all," Michael said, standing up and walking around the other side of his desk. "It's nice to see you again. It's been awhile."

"It has," Rachel agreed.

Shutting the office door, Michael said, "Tell me, how have you been?"

"I assume you knew about my stay at Fairview?" Rachel said.

"I was aware," Michael said, "I also know you were released last fall. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing wonderfully," Rachel said, "I have a new job that I'm starting soon and I also recently got engaged." She displayed her ring to him.

"Things are looking up," Michael said, "Is your husband-to-be anyone I know?"

"Not why I'm here," Rachel said, "I need some advice."

"This is a legal matter," Michael said.

"This is a custody matter," Rachel said.

"You're talking about Kevin," Michael sighed, "If this is some kind of argument you two may have had, I don't want to get stuck in the middle of it."

"It's more than that," Rachel said, "I'm surprised you don't know. Didn't he tell you about this?"

"I haven't spoken to Kevin in a good while," Michael said.

"You mean you didn't see him when he was in town on New Year's Day?" Rachel said.

"Kevin was here?" Michael said, "In Genoa City?"

"He brought Susie over to the Abbott house to see me," Rachel said, "It was a wonderful surprise. He didn't visit with you?"

"No," Michael said, "Lauren and I were home most of the day, with Fen."

"Your son is back in town?" Rachel said, "Did he graduate from school already?"

"That is a whole other story," Michael said, "Which brings us back to why you're here."

"When I saw Kevin he was very gracious, he let me visit with Susie, it was a nice gesture on his part," Rachel said, "By the end of the visit he turned into someone I didn't even know. After what he said to me, I am determined to do something about it."

"Thank you," Billy said, as he picked up his take out order, at the club. Turning around he almost ran into another patron.

"Sorry," Billy said, then he recognized her, "Esther," he smiled.

"Billy," Esther said, "It's good to see you."

"How are you?" Billy said.

"You know me," Esther said, "Always busy."

"You must have had a nice visit the other day," Billy said.

"What do you mean?" Esther said.

"With Bella," Billy said.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to," Esther said, "I haven't seen Bella in some time."

"She wasn't with you on New Year's Day?" Billy said.

"No, why would you think that?" Esther said.

"Kevin," Billy said, "He was at the house with Susie. He brought her to see her mother. He said Bella was with you. Are you telling me, she wasn't?"

"Why would he tell you that?" Esther said, "If Bella wasn't with him and she wasn't with me, then where was she? Who was looking after her?"

"There must be a good explanation," Billy said.

"Now, I'm worried," Esther said, "I hope she's alright."

"Esther, I'm sure she's fine," Billy said.

"Well, I'm going to call him right now," Esther said, retrieving her phone from her purse, "Kevin is going to tell me what is going on."

"What did Kevin say, that has you all upset?" Michael said.

"First, he took an instant dislike to Kyle and when he found out he was my fiancé, Kevin was rude and insulting to him."

"Is this Kyle Abbott, you're talking about?" Michael said.

"Yes, Kyle and I are getting married," Rachel said, "I just want to know what my rights are as a mother. Kevin said he would not bring Susie for anymore visits if I went through with my marriage. Surely he can't do that just because he doesn't like my choice of a husband."

"Normally, I would say no," Michael said, "Personal dislike for a person is no reason to withhold visitation with your child. If however Kevin felt, your fiancé's behaviour or demeanor would be detrimental to the child's safety and well being that is another matter."

"Kyle would never do anything to hurt my daughter," Rachel said, "He is good, decent person and would be an excellent step-father. Kevin just doesn't like him. Maybe Kevin is jealous that I'm moving on with someone while he has no one special."

"I can't speculate on what Kevin's motives are," Michael said, "And I'm going to have to refrain from any further legal advice for you."

"I only want to know, what my rights are," Rachel said, "I can sue him for custody right?"

"It's not that simple," Michael said.

"I will do whatever I have to," Rachel said.

"You were declared unfit and your residence of the last two years will be very hard to overcome in your bid to get your daughter back," Michael said, "Furthermore, if you are asking me to represent you, I have to decline."

"You won't help me," Rachel said.

"I can't," Michael said, "If you proceed with this Kevin will come to me for his legal battle. You're asking me to choose between my family and you. My family always comes first."

"I can understand that," Rachel said. Gathering up her coat to leave, she looked at Michael and said, "You might want to let Kevin know, I will get her back. Whatever it takes."

Michael watched as Rachel exited the office. Sitting down in his chair, he mused, "Kevin. Why do I get the feeling you're up to something?"

Billy sat at the bar, waiting for Esther to finish up her phone call. He had decided to order a drink, while he recalled Kevin's visit to the house. He had asked Kevin where Bella was and Kevin told him Bella was with Esther. So, why did Esther say she hadn't seen her?

"Thank you," Esther said, bringing Billy out of his thoughts, as she picked up her own take out bag.

"So, did you get a hold of Kevin?" Billy said.

"Yes," Esther said, "He explained everything. On the day he visited your house, Bella wasn't feeling well so he left her at home with the babysitter. He said he told you that."

"I must have misunderstood him," Billy said, "It was New Year's and there was a late party the night before. My cognitive abilities may not have been at their best."

Esther smiled. "I am just relieved my granddaughter is okay." Checking her watch she said, "I have to run. It was nice seeing you again."

"You as well," Billy smiled, watching her rush off. Sighing Billy rested his elbow on the bar. "Okay, Fisher, you lied," Billy pondered, "Why did you lie? What are you hiding?" Billy finished the last of his drink, "How do I find out?"


	10. Chapter 10

Business was slowing down, close to the end of the day, as Rachel finished up a few last minute orders at the coffeehouse. Tessa cleaned up the patio and was apprehensive about approaching her co-worker. Tessa noticed Rachel was civil to her, but would only talk to her about business, other than that she hardly spoke to Tessa. They worked in silence, Rachel taking no notice of Tessa as she put things away behind the counter. Unable to keep quiet anymore, Tessa turned to Rachel and said, "Can we talk?"

Rachel sighed and said, "I suppose we should."

"I hate this," Tessa said, "The distance between us."

"Tessa, I should tell you, I'm leaving my job here," Rachel said.

"No Rachel, don't quit because of me," Tessa said, "If you're that upset that you can't work with me, I should be the one to quit."

"I'm not leaving because of you," Rachel said, "I got offered a job at Jabot. I'm going to be working there."

"Oh, I see," Tessa said, "Well, that must be exciting for you."

"It is," Rachel said.

"I miss you already," Tessa said.

"It's not like you'll never see me again," Rachel said, "I'll be in here a lot."

"But not as my friend?" Tessa said.

"I was harsh before," Rachel said, "Saying we couldn't be friends. You have to understand that I felt you violated our trust as friends."

"And now?" Tessa said.

"We can be friends, but I don't think we'll ever be as close as we were," Rachel said.

"It doesn't sound like you really want to be friends," Tessa said, "I am sorry for our kiss. I promise it won't happen again."

"Please don't call it our kiss," Rachel said, "You know, you say you don't have feelings for me anymore, but I have to wonder if that's true."

"I told you, I used to," Tessa said.

"That doesn't tell me about now," Rachel said.

"I was attracted to you," Tessa said, "There was a time I thought…" Tessa trailed off.

"Go ahead," Rachel prompted, "Tell me what you thought."

"I thought I could be better for you than Kyle," Tessa said, "That I could make you happier than he could. I knew you didn't want the same thing as me, so I was the best friend I could be. Your friendship is enough and that's all I'm asking you for now."

"You pretended to be my friend in hopes for romance with me," Rachel said, "Then you tell me that you're jealous of my boyfriend."

"I never pretended to be anything," Tessa said, "Being your friend was genuine. What I said was, I used to think about you and me, what it would be like. Not anymore. I see you and Kyle together and I see how happy you both are. As your friend, that's all I want for you."

"I miss how we used to get along too," Rachel said, "I would be willing to give our friendship another try."

Tessa smiled. "I would like that," she said.

"Me too," Rachel said.

"Hug?" Tessa said, holding her arms out. Rachel accepted, Tessa closing her eyes, reveling in the moment to hold Rachel close.

Tessa tried to hide her tears as they separated, but Rachel noticed. "Sorry," Tessa said, quickly wiping them away, "You know me, I get emotional."

Rachel smiled at her. "Listen," Tessa said, recovering herself, "Can I give you ride home?"

"I appreciate the offer but…" Rachel trailed off, nodding her head in the direction of the patio. Tessa looked to see Kyle entering from that direction.

"You already have an escort home," Tessa said.

"Evening ladies," Kyle said.

"Hi," Tessa said.

Noticing how quiet they were, Kyle said, "I get the feeling I am interrupting something."

"Not at all," Tessa said, "Just girl talk."

"Yes," Rachel said, "Everything's fine."

"Good," Kyle said.

As Rachel busied herself, cleaning up, Tessa said, "It's really great how you come here, to make sure she gets home okay."

"I don't like the thought of her travelling alone this late," Kyle said, "Not that I mind coming to get her."

"You really do love her," Tessa said.

"I thought that was obvious when we got engaged," Kyle said.

"I'm just amazed at what a special relationship you two have," Tessa said, "It's so great to see that connection, that spark between two people."

"I didn't know love could feel this incredible," Kyle said, "She's all I ever wanted."

"I'm pretty sure you're all she ever wanted too," Tessa said, causing Kyle to smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Rachel said, walking over.

"Love," Tessa said, "How great it is."

"She's right," Kyle said, taking one of Rachel's hands, "It is beyond great."

Tessa watched as Kyle kissed her, transfixed at their display of affection. As they parted, Tessa quickly averted her eyes.

"I just have a few things to finish up," Rachel said, "Then I'm all yours."

"I like the sound of that," Kyle smiled.

"You know," Tessa started, "I can take care of everything here. You two go ahead."

"Are you sure?" Rachel said.

"Yes I'm sure," Tessa said, "Your man is waiting, so go."

"Okay, thanks," Rachel said.

Tessa observed, Kyle outstretch his arm, inviting Rachel to walk close with him. With his arm around Rachel's shoulders, Kyle was making her laugh as they left the coffeehouse.

Tessa did some last minute tidying up and checking the locks on doors. Looking around the empty coffeehouse, tears were starting, as she dropped into a chair with a sigh. Hugging herself, Tessa sat and wept.

Kyle noted how tired he felt, as he finished getting ready for bed. Replacing a hand towel on the bathroom rack, Kyle paused, resting his hand on the towel. Stepping to the counter, he leaned forward against it, gripping the edges with his hands. Kyle looked at his reflection, wishing the persistence of his headache would ease. With a sigh of discomfort, Kyle momentarily closed his eyes, before reaching into the medicine cabinet to retrieve of bottle of pain relievers. Downing two of them, he paused to take a few breaths, before replacing the bottle. Rubbing his forehead he entered the adjoining bedroom, to find Rachel sitting on the edge of the bed, with her hand cream.

"Are you okay?" Rachel said, noticing Kyle's distress.

"What?" Kyle said.

"You look like you're not feeling well," Rachel said.

"Just a headache," Kyle said, "It'll pass."

"Do you need something for it?" Rachel said.

"Taken care of," Kyle said, climbing onto the bed beside her.

Rachel leaned close to him and said, "Can I do anything to make you feel better?"

"Your welcome to try," Kyle said.

Rachel kissed him. "Better?" she said.

"It's helping," Kyle said.

Rachel smiled and lay next him, propped on her elbow. "I have something to tell you," she said.

"I want to talk to you about something too," Kyle said.

"Good or bad?" Rachel said.

"Not particularly either," Kyle said.

"I'm not sure what that means," Rachel said.

"I have to go out of town on a business trip," Kyle said.

"Where to?" Rachel said.

"Dubai," Kyle said.

"When do you leave?" Rachel said.

"Tomorrow," Kyle said.

"Tomorrow?" Rachel repeated, "My first day at Jabot and you're not going to be there?"

"I know," Kyle said, "I wanted to be, but they need someone to oversee marketing and contract issues. I have to go."

"Of course you have to," Rachel said, "How long will you be gone?"

"Four or five days," Kyle said.

"I'll miss you while you're gone," Rachel said.

"I'm going to miss you," Kyle said.

"If you're going to be away that long, I'll have to make sure to give you a proper welcome home," Rachel said.

"I can hardly wait," Kyle smiled, "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"I did something today," Rachel said, "A proactive move about Susie's custody."

"You didn't get into it with Kevin again, did you?" Kyle said.

"I didn't talk to him," Rachel said, "I went to see Michael Baldwin."

"You consulted a lawyer?" Kyle said, "Why didn't you tell me? I would have gone with you."

"I was testing the waters," Rachel said, "I wanted to know what my rights were and let him know I am planning to sue."

"What did he have to say?" Kyle said.

"He was none too pleased when he heard that I was fighting Kevin and he was not very encouraging in the outcome for me," Rachel said.

"Did you ask him for representation?" Kyle said.

"I didn't have a chance," Rachel said, "He rescinded before I could ask. He is on Kevin's side."

"We will find a better lawyer," Kyle said.

"We will?" Rachel said.

"Rachel, you and I are getting married," Kyle reminded, "We are in this fight together."

"There was one other thing that was interesting," Rachel said, "Michael told me he never saw Kevin, when he was here that day. Kevin has moved so far away from his family and the one day he is in Genoa City, he doesn't even go to visit his own brother."

"Who knows how his mind works," Kyle said. Pulling Rachel close to him, Kyle said, "We will work this out, that's a promise."

Snuggled up to Kyle, Rachel was soon dozing, while Kyle waited for the pounding in his head to subside, before he could drift to sleep.

Rachel stepped off the elevator, entering the hallways of Jabot. Smoothing out her new business suit, she heard a voice say, "Are you new here?"

Rachel turned around, to see Billy grinning at her. "Oh, it's you," she said, "At least you are someone I know."

"First day nerves?" Billy said.

"You have no idea," Rachel said, "I'd feel better if Kyle were here, but he's in the friendly skies on his way to Dubai."

"He's what?" Billy said.

"On a business trip," Rachel said, "I figured you were the one who asked him to go."

"Not my decision," Billy said.

"You are the CEO right?" Rachel said.

"Not at the moment," Billy said, "There's been a change in leadership."

"What?" Rachel said, "If you're not in charge then who is?"

"I am," Phyllis said, walking up to them. Rachel looked from Phyllis to Billy, who shook his head at the new situation.

"I hadn't heard about the change," Rachel said.

"I'll admit, there will be an adjustment period," Phyllis said.

"Some of us will take longer to adjust than others," Billy said.

"Some of you will also need an attitude adjustment," Phyllis said.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, we have new employee orientation," Billy said.

"About that," Phyllis said, looking at Rachel.

"Phyllis…" Billy said.

"I would like to see you both in my office," Phyllis said, walking past them.

"Is she going to fire me before I even get started?" Rachel said, "She can't do this to me!"

"She won't," Billy said, gesturing for Rachel to walk ahead of him.

Phyllis sat behind her desk, while Billy and Rachel remained standing. "I'll get right to this," Phyllis started, "Rachel, I understand Billy hired you, however, Billy is no longer in a position to make those decisions."

"She is the perfect person for the job," Billy defended, "Don't make her suffer the consequences of you and I not getting along. You cannot just let her go."

"Who said anything about letting her go?" Phyllis said, "No, I am planning to keep you on here. I understand you need regular reporting to the proper authorities about your conduct in the workplace."

"I can still oversee that," Billy said.

"I'm sure you can," Phyllis said, "But I'm delegating that task to our new COO."

"May I ask who that is?" Rachel said.

"Lauren Fenmore," Billy answered.

"Lauren?" Rachel said.

"Yes, she will be in charge of your legal matter," Phyllis said, "I have to be honest with you, with that criminal record, I would have hesitated to hire you. However, I know Billy has a strong belief in your talents in technology, so I will give you a chance."

"A chance?" Billy said.

"Rachel, you will be on a probationary period in your job for the remainder of your legal probation," Phyllis said.

"That's another 6 months," Rachel said.

"Is that a problem?" Phyllis said.

"I hired her full time permanent," Billy said.

"I am modifying the employment terms," Phyllis said, "To be honest you are lucky I am continuing to let you work here at all."

Rachel and Billy were looking at Phyllis, so she said, "That's all." She waived her hand towards the door.

"Rachel, would you mind waiting for me outside?" Billy said, "I need to talk to our new CEO for a few minutes."

"Of course," Rachel said, retreating from the office.

"I have a lot to do," Phyllis said.

"Just one question," Billy said, "What's this about, sending Kyle to Dubai on a business trip?"

"He is going to oversee some marketing issues and meet with some key executives to smooth over contracts," Phyllis said.

"The last time I checked, I was in charge of marketing," Billy said, "I was going to make that trip myself."

"I feel Kyle has the ability to handle this," Phyllis said, "It's good experience for him."

"Except that it's my job," Billy said.

"I'm sure he will fill you in when he returns," Phyllis said.

"You are either doing this just to aggravate me on a personal level," Billy started, "Or you want me to quit."

"I am trying to run this company," Phyllis said, "My decisions are based on what is best for business. If you want to leave, that is up to you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Billy said.

"Good to know," Phyllis said, sifting through folders on her desk. Looking up she said, "Is that all?"

"For now," Billy said, before he stormed out of the office.

Immersed in the data in front of him, Ravi, quickly darted his attention from one computer screen to another continually making entries on his keyboard. Hearing a knock on his open office door, Ravi continued his work, as he said, "I'll be with you in a second." He rapidly punched computer keys and then looked up to see his visitor. "Mr. Abbott," Ravi said, standing up.

"Hard at work, I see," Billy said.

"There's always a lot to do," Ravi said, "What can I do for you?"

Inviting Rachel into the office, Billy said, "Ravi, you remember Rachel."

Recalling how irritating Ravi had found her to be when they first met, he said, "How could I forget?"

"It's nice to see you again too," Rachel said.

"I'm about to make your life easier," Billy said.

"How's that?" Ravi said.

"I hired Rachel as you newest team member," Billy said, "She's going to be working alongside you."

"Here?" Ravi said.

"We have had a vacancy in this department for awhile," Billy said, "It was about time we filled it."

"I've managed quite well," Ravi said.

"Yes, you have," Billy said, "I'm sure you will find Rachel's skills to be a great asset to you."

Ravi forced a smile as he nodded.

"I trust you will bring her up to speed on everything she needs to know," Billy said.

"Of course," Ravi said.

Turning to Rachel, Billy said, "You're in good hands. Good luck."

Billy left to office, while Rachel and Ravi shared an uneasy glance.

Kyle rubbed his forehead as he completed check-in at the front desk of his hotel. He bent over to pick up his bag, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Do my eyes deceive me?"

Kyle looked up to see Summer.

"Kyle?" she said, with a smile, "Is that you?"

Surprised to see her, Kyle paused before he said, "Hi."

Summer threw herself at Kyle as she hugged him. "I can't believe you're here!" she excitedly said.

"Same here," Kyle said.

"What are you doing here?" Summer said, "If you say you came to see me, I will die from how romantic that is."

"It's business," Kyle said, "That's why I'm here. Marketing contracts and stuff."

"I know all about the contract issues," Summer said, "I've been looking into them. I can tell you everything you need to know. Let me take you to dinner, we can catch up."

"Not a good idea," Kyle said, picking up his bag.

"What else are you going to do?" Summer said, following him to the elevator, "Sit alone and order room service?"

"Sounds good to me," Kyle said.

"Please, let me…" Summer started.

"Summer," Kyle said, cutting her off, "I appreciate the offer, but I have had a long flight and I have a splitting headache. I am not up for anything else right now. I am going to my room." As the elevator doors open Kyle added, "Alone."

Summer watched disappointed as Kyle disappeared behind the elevator doors.

"Your personal workspace is over here," Ravi said, leading Rachel across the room. Gesturing to his right he said, "My personal workspace is over there. They stay separate."

"We are going to have to work together," Rachel said.

"I realize that," Ravi said, "Just letting you know, there are boundaries."

"You don't like me, do you?" Rachel said

"I like you fine," Ravi said, "I know you are good at this kind of work, but I am used to working alone. It's better for me that way."

"Maybe we should start over," Rachel said, "Clean slate."

"Sure thing," Ravi said. Bringing up a file on her screen, he said, "This is where we log the most important issues we need to do. When you are working on one of these, please make sure you change the status of the file here, so I don't start duplicating your work. If at any time you need my help, just ask."

"Sounds good," Rachel said.

"Okay, so let's ease you into this with something uncomplicated," Ravi said, pulling up files on Rachel's computer, "See if you can check and set the sequence here for the…"

"I've got it," Rachel said, cutting him off.

"Alright," Ravi said, trying to hide his annoyance of Rachel talking over him.

Ravi walked back to his desk and sat down, when Rachel said, "Okay, that's done. What should I do next?"

With raised eyebrows, Ravi looked at her in surprise. "You're done?" he said.

"Sure, it was easy," Rachel said.

"Okay, feel free look into something from the queue…" Ravi said, trailing off as he heard Rachel's phone beep. Ravi observed Rachel pick it up and begin to read over a text message. Ravi sat back in his chair, watching her in exasperation. Rachel smiled and then giggled at her phone. Looking up she realized the way Ravi was looking at her.

"Sorry," she said, although she read the message over again and smiled to herself.

Standing up and strolling towards her, Ravi said, "You know, you are here to work. Not to text message with your friends."

"The message was from my fiancé," Rachel said, "He's out of the country on business and he was checking in. Letting me know he got there okay."

"If you feel the need to chuckle at your messages, could you do it elsewhere, on your own time?" Ravi said.

"Noted," Rachel said, putting away her phone.

Ravi started to walk back to his desk, when he turned back around. "Did you say, you have a fiancé?"

"Yes, I do," Rachel said, "It's Kyle Abbott, you met him that day in Billy's office."

"I remember," Ravi said, "He was just your boyfriend then. There's been progress."

"We got engaged over the holidays," Rachel smiled.

"I should have picked up on that," Ravi said, gesturing to her hand, "That's one heck of a ring."

"I like it," Rachel said.

"Congratulations," Ravi said.

"Thank you," Rachel said. She was quiet for a few seconds, before she said, "I want this working situation with you and me to be to be successful. I would like us to get along."

"I would like that too," Ravi said, "Just understand I am used to working alone. Nothing against you, but it is going to be an adjustment for me."

"For me too," Rachel said, "My stomach is in a thousand knots of nerves."

Ravi nodded and said, "First day jitters, I get that. Plus you miss your fiancé and I am not making this any easier for you. My apologies."

"I guess we both need to learn to accommodate each other," Rachel said, "We should get back to work." She turned her attention back to the screen in front of her.

Ravi paused and watched her for a few seconds, smiling to himself, he shook his head.

Standing in the hallway of the hotel, Summer smiled to herself, as she knocked on one of the room doors. "Kyle?" she called.

Not getting a response, she tried knocking again, "Kyle?"

"Are you trying to disturb the entire hotel?" Kyle said, walking down the hallway, coffee cup in hand.

"I thought you were in there," Summer said.

"About to be," Kyle said. He unlocked the door and stood in the entrance way. "What do you want?"

"You could be a little more hospitable," Summer said, "Being so far away from home, I came to see if you needed any company."

"No thanks," Kyle sighed.

"You're just going to sit in there alone?" Summer said, "That's kind of sad."

"I'll survive," Kyle said, proceeding to shut the door.

"Wait," Summer said, "Can I come in?"

Leaning his head against the edge of the open door, Kyle said, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Even if I just…" Summer started.

"I'm not up for your games," Kyle said, cutting her off, "Have a good evening and goodnight." He shut the door with a sigh. Kyle took no more than two steps when he heard the knock on the door. He momentarily closed his eyes in frustration. Walking back to the door, he opened it saying, "What is it going to take for you to realize I want to be alone?"

"I wasn't playing games with you," Summer said, "I was only trying to be a friend."

"Understood," Kyle said, "Goodnight."

"Can I use your bathroom?" Summer said.

"What?" Kyle said.

"Please?" Summer said.

"Don't you have one you can use in your room?" Kyle said.

"Yes, but it's on another floor and all the way down another hallway," Summer said, "It's kind of urgent."

Sighing Kyle, stepped aside. "Thank you," Summer said, rushing past him.

She shut the bathroom door and paused. Not really needing to use it, she waited a few seconds and then flushed and ran the water. Exiting the room, she said, "Thanks, that's a relief." She looked around, but Kyle was nowhere to be seen.

"Kyle?" she said. Not getting a reply, she frowned and said, "Kyle, are you still here?"

The room was quiet as she stepped further in. Summer gave a frustrated laugh. "You took off on me…," she said, trailing off at the sight that appeared before her. Her eyes wide, she realized Kyle was lying face down, on the floor. "Kyle?" she cried, running to his aid. Kyle's eyes were closed, and Summer could see he was unconscious.

"What happened?" Summer worried. Panic setting in, she tried calling his name several times and gently shaking him, but Kyle remained still. "Kyle, please wake up," Summer pleaded, "Kyle?"


	11. Chapter 11

"What happened to you?" Summer anxiously said, on her knees beside Kyle, "Why won't you wake up?" She grabbed her phone to call for help, when she heard Kyle quietly groan.

"Kyle?" Summer said, touching his shoulder, "Can you hear me?"

Kyle stirred, reaching up his hand, to rub one eye. Opening his eyes, it took him a few seconds to focus, before he realized he was lying on the floor.

"Kyle?" Summer's panicked voice startled him, as he pushed himself onto his side, "Are you okay?"

Sitting up, Kyle said, "What happened? How did I get down here?"

"That's the question of the day," Summer said, "I came out of the bathroom and you were passed out on the floor."

"I was what?" Kyle said.

"I tried over and over to wake you up," Summer said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," Kyle said, pulling himself to his feet. Reaching down, he assisted Summer to stand.

"You scared me half to death," Summer said, "I thought you had a stroke or something."

Kyle slightly laughed, as he said, "I'm fine."

"How can you say that?" Summer said, "In case you're not aware, passing out cold, for no reason, is not normal."

"I have jet lag," Kyle said, "Plus I'm exhausted. You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm always concerned about you," Summer said.

"I think I'm just going to turn in early," Kyle said, "I have a busy day tomorrow."

"Maybe I should stay with you," Summer said. Kyle gave her a cautious look. "I only meant to make sure you are okay," she said.

"It is nice of you to offer," Kyle said, "But unnecessary."  
"I could sleep over there on the couch," Summer persisted.

"You don't have to bother," Kyle said.

"It's no bother," Summer said, "What if you pass out again? If I left I would only worry about you all night long. Just to be safe I should stay."

"Summer!" Kyle said, annoyance in his voice, "As you can see I am fully conscious and perfectly fine. I don't need a babysitter. What I am, is fed up with you and your persistence. All I asked is that you leave me alone. You can go!"

Summer paused at Kyle's sudden anger towards her. "I was only trying to help," she meekly said, before heading for the door.

"Summer, wait," Kyle sighed, "I'm sorry." Summer turned to face him as he continued, "I don't know why I said those things. I know you were trying to help me and I appreciate your concern."

"Do you still want me to go?" Summer said.

"I think it would be best," Kyle said.

"Okay," Summer said, "Can I check on you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Kyle smiled.

"Ah, the business woman returns," Billy said, as Rachel arrived home. Rachel smiled at him. "How was your first day?" Billy said.

"Different," Rachel said, "But interesting. It's going to take some getting used to. The work and the person I work with."

"Was Ravi not accommodating?" Billy said.

"He was," Rachel said, "It's just that…he's different and interesting too," Rachel said.

Billy half laughed as he smiled. "I'm glad you're home," Billy said, checking his watch, "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Rachel said.

Inviting her to sit with him, on the couch, Billy said, "I have been thinking a lot about your potential custody case with your daughter. So, I did something, that I hope you are going to be okay with."

"What did you do?" Rachel said, "You didn't stir things up with Kevin, did you?"

"I haven't gone near him," Billy said, "I found you a lawyer."

"You did?" Rachel said.

"Yes," Billy said. Checking his watch again, he said, "Actually she is on her way here now to meet with you."

"Today?" Rachel said.

"Is that not okay?" Billy said.

"I don't mind meeting her," Rachel said, "But I'm not even sure what to say. Plus Kyle's not here and he wants to be involved, he's a big part of this."

"It is only a consultation. I think she just wants to go over your options, nothing major," Billy said.

"What's her name?" Rachel said, "Where did you find her?"

"About that," Billy said, "I'm not sure you are going to like this."

"Why's that?" Rachel said, as the doorbell rang.

Standing up, Rachel watched Billy open the door and smile. "Hi," Billy said.

Rachel observed a blond haired woman enter the house and a familiar voice say, "I'm not too early, I hope."

"Right on time," Billy said, gesturing to the living room.

When the woman turned around to face her, only then did Rachel recognize her. Standing face to face with her old arch rival, for Billy's affections, Rachel stared in disbelief. "Brittany?" she said.

"Hello Rachel," Brittany said, standing with her briefcase clasped in front of her. Rachel was at a loss for words, so Brittany continued, "I can tell you are surprised to see me. I trust we have all matured past the point of animosity."

"What are you doing here?" Rachel said.

"Billy asked me to come and meet with you," Brittany said, "As a potential lawyer for a custody case."

"You're a lawyer?" Rachel said, "You two are putting me on."

"No one is joking," Billy said, "Brittany really did come to help you."

"I am just very surprised," Rachel said.

"If this is too uncomfortable for you, we can cancel this meeting," Brittany said, "However, if you want to win your case, you might want to talk with me."

"Oh, I definitely do," Rachel said, "Defeat is not an option where my daughter is concerned."

"I'm going to leave you two to talk," Billy said, exiting by the front door.

"Have a seat," Rachel said, gesturing to the couch, "We may as well get started."

"Why don't we begin with you telling me what you're main objective is," Brittany said.

"You know all about my relationship and my failed marriage to Kevin," Rachel said, "He has custody of Susie, my daughter, and I feel she would be much better off with me and I want to sue for full custody."

"He currently has full custody?" Brittany said.

"He does," Rachel said.

"Your daughter's name is Susan Fisher?" Brittany said, "How old is she?"

"You have her name correct, she's twelve," Rachel said.

"How is that you don't have shared custody?" Brittany said.

"You must have heard," Rachel said, "I became unhinged when I fell into an obsession with Billy."

"You're talking about Billy Abbott?" Brittany said.

"That's the one," Rachel said, "I couldn't stand the thought of him with anyone else, besides me. I felt I was the only one who could truly make him happy. When I heard he was getting married to Victoria Newman, it was my breaking point. On their wedding day, I tried to harm them both physically. Luckily, I didn't do any permanent damage, except maybe emotionally. I never would have thought, I could do something so…crazy. I went crazy."

"What happened next?" Brittany said.

"I had my parental rights taken from me," Rachel said, "Declared an unfit mother, that's when Kevin got custody. I was sent to Fairview for 2 years. I had a lot of time to reflect on what I did, learn to overcome and become mentally fit once again."

"I find it interesting that Billy does not seem to resent you or have any hostility towards you," Brittany said.

"You didn't see him when I first came to town," Rachel said, "His attitude towards me was very unfriendly. It was the same with Victoria. Somehow, we got past it and they both forgave me. Billy and I are in a good place as friends now."

"That's good," Brittany said, "It's something we could use to speak in your favour."

"Does that mean you will take my case?" Rachel said.

"I will need a lot more information," Brittany said, "But I am confident we can build a strong case to reunite you with your daughter."

"That would mean everything to me," Rachel smiled.

"I do have one more question," Brittany said, "I can't help but notice your ring. You're engaged?"

"I am," Rachel smiled, "His name is Kyle and he has been nothing but wonderful to me."

"How did you meet him?" Brittany said.

"They say timing is everything," Rachel said, "He's Jack Abbott's son. I moved in here and Kyle lives on the property too. We hit it off right from the start."

"This is someone you met after you left Fairview?" Brittany said.

"That's right," Rachel said.

"When were you released?" Brittany said.

"September," Rachel said, "I know, Kyle and I have moved really fast, but I truly do love him and he loves me."

"Then that's all that matters," Brittany said, "How does he feel about you suing for custody?"

"Kyle fully supports me," Rachel said, "He is prepared to be a parental figure in my daughter's life. He's respectable, successful in his job, got a great sense of humor, not to mention he's extremely handsome." Brittany smiled. "I wish I could introduce you, except he's out of the country on business," Rachel said.

"Another time," Brittany said, "It sounds like you have solid and wonderful relationship. I will want to work with both of you, since he will be your husband. Which could be another point in your favor."

"Just wait until you meet him," Rachel said, "Kyle is the most wonderful man I've ever known."

Grateful to be back at his hotel room, Kyle set his briefcase on the floor. He undid and removed his tie tossing it and his suit jacket onto a nearby chair. Undoing the top button of his shirt, he reflected on his busy yet productive day of business. Walking to the mini bar he retrieved a drink and had only taken one sip, when there was a knock at his door.

Kyle paused, considering not answering, but the knock came again. "Let me guess," Kyle sighed, approaching the door. Opening it he confirmed his suspicion. "Summer," he said.

Holding up a paper bag, Summer smiled and said, "I have the perfect thing to offset a hectic work day."

"What's in there?" Kyle said, peering at the bag.

"Dessert," Summer said, "Something chocolate and likely not good for us."

Kyle couldn't help smiling as he stepped aside, inviting her in.

"You were so incredible today, the way you dealt with those executives," Summer said, "I could tell they were impressed with you."

"I feel good about the way things went today," Kyle said, "A little bit out of my comfort zone though."

"You were perfect," Summer said, "I never had a doubt you would be."

"What I want to know, is if you have the perfect dessert in there," Kyle said.

Summer reached into the bag to reveal two single serving chocolate lava cakes. "Impressive?" Summer said.

"Highly," Kyle said, "However, you are right. Those are not good for us."

"That's what makes them taste so wonderful," Summer said. Holding one out to him, she said, "You are not going to make me sit here and eat this alone, are you?"

Kyle smiled as he took her offering. Sitting across from her, he teased, "What are you trying to do to me?"

Summer waited for Kyle to try his cake first, watching him relish the taste. "I can't tell if you like it, or your having a seizure," Summer said.

Nodding, Kyle said, "I think it's both. These are incredible." Summer couldn't hide her laughter, as Kyle smiled back at her.

"How are you feeling?" Summer said, apprehensive to broach the subject.

"I'm good," Kyle said, "I have been fully conscious for an entire day."  
"Please don't joke," Summer said, "You really scared me yesterday."

"Sorry about that, but I am okay," Kyle said, "It was just a fluke incident."  
"So, it hasn't happened before?" Summer said.

"No," Kyle said, "I am perfectly fine."

"I am glad to hear that," Summer said.

"Since you bring it up," Kyle said, "Please don't say anything about my passing out to anyone."

"You mean your family?" Summer said, "Rachel?"

"Especially Rachel," Kyle said, "I don't want her to unnecessarily worry about me."

"My lips are sealed," Summer said, "Our secret."

Opening the front door, of the house Billy said, "Is it safe to come in?"

Looking back at him, Rachel said, "Brittany just left."

Peering at her, Billy said, "I don't see any bruises."

"Brittany has the bruises," Rachel said. Billy stared at her. "Only kidding," Rachel said.

"I was hoping you two would be able to put your differences aside and get along," Billy said.

"We don't have those differences anymore," Rachel said, "Not that you weren't worth fighting over, we have gotten way past that."

"That's good to hear," Billy said.

"Did you know she is married to Raul?" Rachel said.

"I know," Billy said, "It's funny how things turn out sometimes. You think you are going to be with someone and the unexpected happens, then you end up with someone else."

Rachel noticed the longing in Billy's eyes as he was looking at her. She shared the look with him for a few seconds, then quickly looked away, saying, "So, Brittany agreed to take my case."

"That's great," Billy said.

"She thinks I have a good chance of getting Susie back," Rachel said.

"You really want that," Billy smiled, "If there's anything I can do, I'm in."

"I might just take you up on that," Rachel said.

"Here's a thought," Billy said, "Why don't you and I, go out and have some dinner together."

"Go out?" Rachel said, "That sounds suspiciously like an invitation for a date."

"You know, people who are friends go out for dinner quite often," Billy said.

Rachel smiled at him. "They do," she agreed.

"So," Summer said, "Tell me what's new with you?"

"Things are about the same," Kyle said, "There's work and normal family stuff, wedding planning."

"A wedding?" Summer smiled, "Who's getting married? Is it Abby? Did her boyfriend pop the question?"

"Yes, he did," Kyle said, "They are getting married."

"Nice for them," Summer said.

"I thought you might have heard the news about the engagements," Kyle said.

"No, I guess I'm behind in my gossip," Summer said, "Wait, you said engagements? Is someone else we know getting married?"

"Yes," Kyle cautiously said

"Who is it?" Summer said.

"Me," Kyle said, "And Rachel." He braced himself for impact.

"You're not serious," Summer laughed.

Kyle nodded. "It's true," he said, "We got engaged over the holidays."

Summer's face fell. "For real?" she said.

"For real," Kyle said.

Summer was quiet and Kyle could see the disappointment on her face. "Summer…" he said, about to console her.

"Congratulations," Summer said.

"Thanks," Kyle said, "I have to admit, I thought you would react differently to this."

"You mean, why am I not pledging my love to you and crying my eyes out?" Summer said, "I knew the two of you were getting really close. I heard your public pledge to her at the coffeehouse, just before you got back together. If I didn't believe you loved her before, I did after that. So, I say, good for you."

"You mean that?" Kyle said.

Summer nodded. "I'll admit, I wish I was in Rachel's shoes. I always thought you and I would end up together."

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this," Kyle said.

"Don't you ever think about us?" Summer said, "We were going to take on the world together. Between you and me there was nothing standing in our way. My feelings haven't changed. I still care deeply for you."

"I care about you," Kyle said, "But I am in love with someone else."

Stepping closer to him, Summer said, "Are you really? Is she really what you want? Because what you wanted used to be me."

"That is in the past," Kyle said.

"It doesn't have to be," Summer said, pulling Kyle into a kiss.

"I'm glad you suggested this," Rachel said, sitting across the table from Billy, at the club, "It is nice to get out."

"Don't let anyone find out you had only a nice time with me," Billy said, "It will ruin my reputation."

Rachel laughed. "We can't have that," she said.

Billy looked around for the waiter, saying, "Where do you suppose our server is?" Billy looked at Rachel when she didn't answer and noticed she was looking past him. "Rachel?"

Coming out of her trance, Rachel, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Where were you?" Billy said.

"I can't stop thinking about my meeting with Brittany," Rachel said, "I am more determined than ever to win this case."

"I can see that," Billy said. He was quiet for a moment, before he said, "I wasn't going to mention this, but I have a strange feeling Kevin is up to something."

"When has Kevin ever not been plotting things?" Rachel said, "You know, I have the same bad feeling."

"I ran into Esther the other day," Billy said, "I mentioned how nice it must have been for her to visit with Bella, when Kevin was here. Get this, she never laid eyes on her granddaughter that day. She didn't even know Kevin was in Genoa City."

"Well, isn't that interesting," Rachel said, "I talked to Michael and he never saw Kevin either while he was here. Why would he come all this way and not take the opportunity to visit with his family? Furthermore, if Esther was not with Bella, where was she?"

"Esther called Kevin to find out what was going on," Billy said, "Kevin told her, Bella was not feeling well and he had left her home with the babysitter."

"He lied to us," Rachel said.

"I think he lied to Esther as well," Billy said, "To all of us."

"He is involved with some kind of scheme," Rachel said, "He has my daughter all wrapped up in it. Susie didn't contradict anything Kevin said to us. He's got her lying too."

"It seems like it," Billy said.

"Billy, I have to get her out there!" Rachel said.

"I'm going to find out what is going on with Kevin," Billy said, "I promise you, I will not let him continue to manipulate your daughter."

As she checked her phone Rachel walked into the house ahead of Billy. Noticing her frown Billy said, "No message from Kyle?"

"No," Rachel said, "I thought he would have checked back in by now. He must be busy wheeling and dealing with all those executives."

"He's only been gone a couple of days," Billy said, "And he'll be home in another two."

"I know," Rachel said, "I can handle it. So, tell me, what's the plan?"

"The plan?" Billy said, "Are you talking about your daughter?"

"No, I'm talking about getting Phyllis out of Jabot," Rachel said.

"We are working on it," Billy said, "Nobody has forgotten."

"No offense, but you keep saying that and nothing has been done," Rachel said, "I can't stand that woman she scrutinizes every move I make."

"Don't take it personally, she does that to everyone," Billy said, "As for getting her out, we have to be smart, stay one step ahead of her. Most of all we don't want to tip her off. You need to play it cool. Pretend she's the best boss you ever had, until we make our move."

"I can do that," Rachel said, "Knowing that she will soon be out, will put a genuine smile on my face."

"Mine too," Billy said, with a groan, as he sat on the couch.

"You okay?" Rachel said.

"Just my back," Billy said, "A little sore today."

"I could help," Rachel said.

"Excuse me?" Billy said.

Sitting next to him, Rachel said, "Turn around." Billy hesitated, so Rachel prompted, "Turn around."

Billy gave her skeptical look, as he positioned himself with his back to her. Rachel took hold of his shoulders and began to massage him. Billy groaned in discomfort, as Rachel said, "No wonder you hurt, you're muscles are so tight."

"That's because of my stressful new boss," Billy said.

"Did you not just tell me not to let her get to you," Rachel said.

"Easier said than done," Billy said, closing his eyes as Rachel continued to massage him. She continued for a few more minutes before she said, "How is it now?"

Billy moved his shoulders and stretched his neck, saying, "That feels better. I had forgotten how good you are at this." Turning back around, Billy became aware of how close she was to him.

"Better?" Rachel said.

Billy hesitated, looking into her eyes, before he said, "Much." He leaned forward and kissed her.

Kyle pulled out of his kiss with Summer. "We shouldn't be doing this," he said, taking a few steps away from her.

"Of course we should," Summer said, walking to him and taking one of his hands. "Here we are, you and me. Fate had brought us together, yet again. Don't walk away this time."

"This is not fate, this is a bad decision," Kyle said.

"If you would stop fighting your feelings for me and let them out, you won't be able to deny we are meant to be together," Summer said, "You and I both know it."

"Summer…I can't," Kyle said.

"Yes, you can," Summer said, "I am right here. Just like you've always wanted." Kyle didn't resist as Summer drew him into another kiss. Unable to hold back anymore, Kyle took her in his arms.

"Billy don't," Rachel said, pulling back from him.

"Sorry," Billy sighed.

"You shouldn't have done that," Rachel said, standing up, "Why did you do that?"

"Because," Billy started, getting to his feet, "I wanted to. Plus, you wanted me to."

"No, I didn't," Rachel quickly said.

"Rachel," Billy said, taking her arm, to turn her around to face him, "You and I have been dancing around our mutual attraction to each other for months. I'm tired of pretending, being careful of everything I say. You can't tell me you don't feel the same."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, old feelings of desire and temptation, hanging in the air between them. Rachel suddenly grabbed Billy, by his shirt front and pulled him into a more passionate kiss.

Top layers of clothes belonging to Kyle and Summer were scattered on the floor. Laying Summer before him on the bed, Kyle let his desire for her, come to the surface. There was no holding back as he put passion behind his kisses with her.

Standing before Billy, in his bedroom, Rachel closed her eyes as Billy continually kissed her neck. Whirling around to face him, they assisted each other with the removal of clothes. Caressing her cheek with his hand, Billy smiled, then kissed her, swirling her towards the bed at the same time.

Passion flew between Kyle and Summer, just as it was for Billy and Rachel. Old emotions with former loves had taken hold of Kyle and Rachel and they each felt helpless to fight them.


	12. Chapter 12

"Kyle…" Summer sighed, as he continued to kiss her neck. She returned the same for him, causing him to whisper in her ear, "Rachel…"

Summer pushed Kyle away, holding him at arm's length. "What did you just say to me?!""

"What?" Kyle said, unaware of what he had done.

"You just called me Rachel," Summer angrily said.

Kyle closed his eyes and rolled onto his back. "Summer…I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Summer said, "I thought you wanted to be with me."

"I did," Kyle said.

"Did?" Summer said, "So, I was just a stand in for you to fantasize about the woman you are planning to marry?"

"That's not the reason," Kyle said. Summer clamoured off the bed. "Where are you going?" Kyle said.

"I'm leaving," Summer said, "I will not stay here while you pretend I am someone else!"

"I wasn't doing that," Kyle said.

"If your beloved Rachel is what you want, then you don't need me," Summer sulked, heading for the door.

"Please don't be mad," Kyle said, following her.

"Don't be mad!" Summer said, spinning around to face him, "Let me give you some advice. When you are about to make love to someone, don't call them by another's name. It is definitely not romantic." She turned and marched to the door.

"Summer, I'm sorry," Kyle said.

Pulling the door open, she looked back at Kyle and said, "So am I." She paused, looking him over. "Such a shame," she said, before leaving. Momentarily closing his eyes, Kyle ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

Sitting in the dim, light of the Abbott living room, Rachel had her knees pulled up to her chest, as tears spilled down her face. Realizing her situation with Billy had gone too far, Rachel was not only upset with herself for letting it happen. She had been disloyal to Kyle. She was certain she still loved Kyle as much as she ever had, so why had she been so drawn to Billy? She knew Kyle trusted her and she was convinced he would never betray her in the same way.

Picking up her phone, she began to text.

"Kyle, are you there?"

Coming out of a meeting, Kyle responded to the beep of his phone. He smiled as he responded to Rachel.

"I'm here. It must be late for you. Why are you up? Are you okay?"

"I can't sleep. Are you coming home soon? I really miss you."

"I miss you too. Should be home late tomorrow."

"Can't wait to see you."

"Same here. See you soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

Rachel held her phone close to her, as she cried.

Descending the stairs, Billy hesitated, when he saw Rachel in the living room. Taking a drink of her orange juice, Rachel watched Billy as he entered the living room. Billy was quiet, so Rachel said, "Morning."

"Morning," Billy muttered, without looking at her.

"Billy, about last night," Rachel started.

"I don't want to talk about it," Billy said.

"You know, I…" Rachel said.

"I said, I don't want to talk about it," Billy said, cutting her off.

"Why do always do this to me?" Rachel said.

"To you?" Billy said, incredulously, "You're the one who called out my nephew's name, just as we were about to make love. It rather killed the mood."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said.

"Me too," Billy retorted.

"You say you have feelings for me," Rachel said, "But they only exist, when I am about to marry someone else. You professed your feelings before I married Kevin and now that I am going to marry Kyle, you're doing it again."

"Is that what you think?" Billy said, "I never stopped having feelings for you. It's you who keeps putting the brakes on. If I recall, you and I had a good relationship, we were happy together. We planned a future, to leave Genoa City and start fresh. At the last minute you sent me packing by myself. Last night is another example. Every time we get serious, you snatch it all away."

"You don't get it," Rachel said, "Yes, once before we had a good thing going. You know just as much as I do, it would never have worked out. I loved you, but you and I are toxic for each other. I became obsessed with you. I has to go away to Fairview, to learn how to get over you and I succeeded. Now you're trying to pull all up all of those feelings, that I worked so hard to overcome. I have learned to deal with my emotions is a healthy manner. It's unfair of you to try for something with me."

"Why?" Billy said, "When two people want to be together why is that unfair?"

"I don't want you!" Rachel said, "I can't go through wanting you that way again! With you it was desperation, an ache, an obsession. It's different with Kyle, because for the first time I am truly in love. I finally found a solid, wonderful relationship with a man who loves me. Anything else I ever had before doesn't compare. I am getting married and we are building a future to last."

"If you hadn't kept pulling away, we could have lasted too," Billy said, "I know you love Kyle, I can see that. I don't meant to be unfair to either of you, but here we are. This could be our last chance to be together."

"Billy, please don't do this to me," Rachel said.

Taking one of her hands, Billy said, "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me. If you can do that, I will walk away and never speak of this again."

"Of course a part of me will always love you," Rachel said, "You are not listening to me. I am devoted to…"

Billy cut her off, pulling her into a kiss. Rachel almost gave into her feelings, kissing him back for a few seconds. However her love for Kyle, broke through. Rachel pulled out of the kiss, slapping Billy.

The sound of the front door shutting hard, startled them. "Does somebody want to tell me what is going on here?" Kyle's angry voice said.

"Kyle!" Rachel said, rushing to him. She flew into his arms, hugging him tight. "You're home," she gushed.

Kyle hugged her back, his angry eyes on Billy. "Yes, I'm here."

"I will leave you two alone," Billy said.

"No you don't," Kyle said, stepping in Billy's path, "I walk in and you're kissing my fiancé. It did not look like she appreciated it and I don't either. You are not leaving until I get some answers."

Billy looked at Rachel, her eyes pleading with him not to say anything. "It was my fault," Billy said, "It was a slip and I apologize to both of you."

"That's all you have to say?" Kyle said.

"What do you want me to say?" Billy said. His eyes were on Rachel as he continued, "My mistake. Believe me, it won't happen again."

"I want to know what made you think it was okay to do that," Kyle demanded.

"It wasn't okay," Billy said, "I realize that."

"I go out of the country and you decide it's a good time to take advantage of my fiancé?" Kyle said.

"Nobody took advantage," Rachel said, "I think Billy understands that he should not have done that."

"Oh, I understand," Billy said, exiting by the front door.

"What was that all about?" Kyle said.

"He was talking about relationships and he got carried away," Rachel said, "I let him know it was not appropriate. However, I am so glad you are home." She hugged him again, saying, "I missed you, I missed you so much."

"Me too," Kyle said, giving her a kiss.

"Wait, why are home now?" Rachel said, "Don't get me wrong, I am thrilled to see you, but I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow."

"I was able to wrap things up earlier that I thought," Kyle said, "Once the work was all settled I got the next flight out."

"So, how did it go?" Rachel said.

"It went great," Kyle said, "I was able to settle contracts, impress executives, romance several women."

"Excuse me?" Rachel said, noticing Kyle's sly smile, "You better not have."

"Not a chance," Kyle said, taking her in his arms, "You were the only lady on my mind."

"And you were the only guy on mine," Rachel said. They shared a kiss.

"You must be tired from such a long flight," Rachel said.

Sitting on the couch, Kyle said, "I slept some on the way home." He gestured for Rachel to join him. "It was a little cramped though." He rubbed his neck and said, "I think I'm stiff from sleeping that way. Also my back is aching a bit." Looking at Rachel he rubbed one shoulder and said, "This also hurts."

"Oh, is it sore too?" Rachel said, knowing Kyle was hinting that he wanted one of her massages.

"It is," Kyle said.

"Okay," Rachel smiled, beginning to rub Kyle's shoulders, "How's that."

"Heavenly," Kyle said, "That feels great. Wow, you are good at this."

Rachel's thoughts drifted to the massage she gave Billy, that led to the kiss, which led to the closeness they shared.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Kyle said, "That was incredible." Without waiting for her to answer Kyle said, "Oh, I get it, it's your turn. Okay, get ready to experience my magic…" he trailed off, realizing Rachel looked upset. "Are you okay?" Kyle said.

"I can't do this," Rachel said.

"Do what?" Kyle said.

"There's something I should tell you," Rachel said, "We need to talk."

Kyle sighed and said, "I need to talk to you about something too."

"Good or bad?" Rachel said.

"It's not good," Kyle said, "However, you know what they say ladies first."

"I defer to you," Rachel said, "You first."

"Alright," Kyle said, "You will never guess who I ran into on my trip."

"Summer," Rachel said.

Frowning at her, Kyle said, "How did you know?"

"I heard she moved to Dubai for business," Rachel said, "I thought you would probably see her. Did she flirt with you and mercilessly throw herself at you?"

"That's putting it mildly," Kyle said.

"What does that mean?" Rachel said, "Kyle, what did you do?"

"Summer was a big part of a successful day," Kyle said, "I know, I shouldn't have let her into my room…"

"She was in your room?" Rachel said.

"Yes," Kyle said, "She brought some dessert thing to celebrate and then she…kissed me."

"Why am I not surprised," Rachel said, "So, that's your bad news."

"Not exactly," Kyle said, "I kissed her back." Rachel didn't say anything, but Kyle could see she was not pleased. "I shouldn't have let things progress from there, but we ended up making out…on the bed."

"You had sex with her?" Rachel said.

"No!" Kyle said, "I'll admit, it almost happened, but we didn't."

"Why not?" Rachel said.

"Because, apparently I called her Rachel," Kyle said.

"You what?" Rachel said.

"It just came out. In the middle of kissing, I said your name," Kyle said, "Then she got insulted and left. Nothing else happened."

Kyle apprehensively watched Rachel for reaction, when she started laughing. "Not the response I was expecting," Kyle said.

"I should be so mad at you," Rachel said, "But I can't, not when I did the same thing. With Billy."

"What same thing are you referring to?" Kyle said.

"Billy and I were talking about my custody case," Rachel started, "And then we reminisced a little, which brought up old feelings and then he kissed me."

"Did he?" Kyle said.

"And I kissed him and one thing led to another and the next thing I knew, we were about to…" Rachel drifted off, "You know."

"Did you sleep with him?" Kyle said.

"No," Rachel assured, "It didn't go that far. It was about to, when I called out your name. Everything was over after that."

"Does Billy have feelings for you?" Kyle said.

"I don't think so," Rachel said, "A lot of old stuff came up yesterday and he seemed to have trouble putting it back in the past where it belongs. I think he panicked."

"Over what?" Kyle said.

"Me getting married," Rachel said, "He professed his feelings before I married Kevin and now that you and I are engaged, he's doing it again. It's like he feels he has to make one last ditch effort to see if we have anything together, when deep down he knows we don't."

"That's why he was kissing you, when I came home," Kyle said.

Rachel nodded. "I'm hoping when I smacked him, he got the hint."

"So, we are both guilty of the same thing," Kyle said.

"I'm sorry Kyle," Rachel said.

"Hey, I'm sorry too," Kyle said.

"The first time there is distance between us and look what we did," Rachel said, "What does that say about us?"

"I think it puts us in a better place," Kyle said.

"We cheated on each other," Rachel said.

"We almost did," Kyle said, "But we both stopped because of each other. Sure, either or both of us could have just let things happen, but we didn't. It proves our love is stronger than ever. I still love you and I don't want to break up over this."

"I don't want that either," Rachel said, "I love you as much as I ever have."

"Then we put this whole incident in the past," Kyle said, "Agreed?"

"Agreed," Rachel said, "And the next time you have a business trip, I am going with you."

Kyle smiled. "You will get no argument from me." Taking her hand, he said, "We're good?"

"Better than good," Rachel smiled.

"Do you still want to marry me?" Kyle teased.

"You better believe I do," Rachel said, kissing him, "Which reminds me, we need to set a wedding date."

"Yes, we do," Kyle said.

"Well, I refuse to leave this room until we do," Rachel said.

"In that case," Kyle said, pulling up his calendar, "We can't do it tomorrow, I'm booked."

"Would you please be serious?" Rachel said.

Kyle laughed as he said, "I just can hardly wait to marry you."

"We need to take time to plan a wedding," Rachel said.

"What did you have in mind?" Kyle said.

"My first wedding was really small and really quick," Rachel said, "I want this one to be big. I want us to have a spectacular wedding."

"Spectacular?" Kyle said.

"I want to have it outdoors with live music, flowers everywhere, fountains, harps, doves!" Rachel said, in excitement, "Plus a feast for the reception."

Laughing Kyle said, "Sounds perfect. Although, I might have to draw the line at doves."

"No doves?" Rachel said. Kyle shook his head. "Okay, I can live with that," she said.

"You want a big wedding," Kyle said, "Let's go huge. We will have the wedding of the century."

"I like the sound of that," Rachel said.

"When are we going to do this?" Kyle said.

"I was thinking late spring, early summer," Rachel said.

Checking his calendar again, Kyle said, "How about June?"

Pointing at his calendar, Rachel said, "How about that day in June?"

"The eighth?" Kyle said, "It works."

"We have wedding date?" Rachel said, visibly excited.

"We have date," Kyle said. Rachel squealed in delight as she hugged him.

"Suddenly, I feel like there's so much to do," Rachel said.

"We will figure it all out," Kyle said.

"I was looking into some things when you were away," Rachel said.

"Like what?" Kyle said.

"Honeymoon destinations," Rachel said.

"That's right," Kyle said, "The best part. What did you come up with?"

Rachel brought some pictures up on her screen, showing them to Kyle. "You want to go to Greece?" Kyle said.

"Only a suggestion," Rachel said, "I also like the Caribbean Islands."

"Good idea," Kyle said.

"But this," Rachel said, bringing up another picture, "Is my favourite."

"Hawaii," Kyle said.

"Not just Hawaii," Rachel said, "This island has a private resort. Not many people and just look at that beach and the blue water. It's paradise."

"They probably have a really nice bed in that resort too," Kyle said.

"You have a one track mind," Rachel said.

"I do," Kyle said, "I really do."

"Even though it's my favourite, it will have to remain a dream," Rachel said.

"Why do you say that?" Kyle said, "I like the idea. We could go."

"Kyle, it's really expensive," Rachel said, "Beyond expensive." Rachel showed him a price list.

"It's doable," Kyle said, "Hawaii it is."

"Seriously?" Rachel said.

"We are having the wedding of the century," Kyle said, "Why not the honeymoon of the century?"

"Because that's how long it will take to pay it off?" Rachel said.

"I've got it covered," Kyle laughed, "Let's do it."

"You are the best," Rachel said, hugging him.

Jack arrived home, smiling as he caught them in a hug. "Kyle, you're back," Jack said, "Welcome home."

"Thanks," Kyle smiled.

"So, how was your trip?" Jack said.

"It was productive," Kyle said, "I accomplished a lot."

"Good to hear," Jack said. He paused and said, "I get the feeling I interrupted something," Jack said, "The two of you have not stopped smiling since I came in the door."

"I hope you are not busy on the eighth of June," Kyle said.

"Is this a wedding date?" Jack said.

"Yes," Kyle said, "The most epic wedding Genoa City has ever seen."

"Epic?" Jack smiled, "That's intriguing."

Latching on to Kyle's arm, Rachel said, "I can hardly wait to marry this guy."

"What can I say?" Kyle said, "I think she likes me."

Checking his watch, Billy was becoming impatient, as he stood in a vacant alleyway. He surveyed the small empty parking lot, lined by long-standing buildings, whose brick exterior displayed signs of deterioration. A noticeable foul smell polluted the air around him, adding to his uneasiness. With a frustrated sigh, Billy took a few steps away, when he noticed a figure approaching him. His long coat flowed around him, as he approached Billy. Rubbing his scruffy beard, he said, "Mr. Smith, I presume?"

"Carter?" Billy said. Considering his surroundings, Billy was surprised by the respective appearance of his associate. "I don't think much of your choice of meeting places," Billy said, gesturing around himself.

"You wanted discretion," Carter said, "You got it."

Billy nodded and said, "You still for hire?"

"What's the job?" Carter said.

"Surveillance," Billy said, "Of this address," he said, handing Carter a small envelope, "I want video evidence of who comes and goes. Footage of that area, every minute of every day."

"Just the outside?" Carter said, "I can easily get inside access."

"Too risky," Billy said, "Outside the property is all I need for now."

Examining the papers in front of him, Carter said, "This is out of state. I'll have to contact a colleague who works there."

"No third parties," Billy said, "We agreed discretion."

"He works for me," Carter said, "No will know he's there, except you and me."

"You work for me," Billy said, "I'm paying you."

"You got the retainer?" Carter said.

Billy pulled out another envelope saying, "I have what we discussed."

Carter reached for it, but Billy held it back. "I want to get one thing straight. Your guy has to send me the video feed. We do not meet about this again. You do not contact me, I will contact you for final payment when the job is finished. You have to be careful, this person who lives there is smart, he can't suspect you're guy is watching."

"Relax," Carter said, "This isn't the first time I've done this type of work. I've got it covered."

"You better," Billy said, "I don't pay for incompetency."

"This guy got something on you?" Carter said.

"I'm doing this for a friend," Billy said, handing Carter the envelope of money.

"You seem anxious about it," Carter said, "Your friend, she must be special."

"She is," Billy said.

Inspecting the contents of his envelope, Carter smiled and said, "Pleasure doing business with you."

Billy nodded to himself as he watched Carter disappear into the darkness of the alleyway.

Pouring himself a glass of water, Kyle looked around the living room to make sure he was alone before reaching into his jacket pocket and retrieving a bottle of pain relievers. He quickly removed the lid and took two, before tucking the bottle away. Hoping for relief from his headache, Kyle closed his eyes and sighed.

"What are you up to?" Jack's voice startled him from behind.

"What?" Kyle said, turning to face him.

"You're all spiffed up," Jack said, gesturing to Kyle's tuxedo, "I assume you have a special evening planned."

"Yes, I do," Kyle said, "I'm taking Rachel to dinner at the Top of the Tower."

"Going all out," Jack said, "You're already engaged, you don't have to impress her."

"I want to do nice things for her," Kyle said, "Keep showing her how much she means to me. We are due for a special night out."

"It's great to see you like this," Jack said.

"In my tux?" Kyle joked.

"I meant to see you so happy," Jack said, "I've never known you to be so in love."

Kyle smiled. "So, you were not talking about my stunning good looks."

"You get that from me," Jack said.

Kyle nodded, before checking his watch.

"Running late?" Jack said.

"We have reservations," Kyle said, "If Rachel ever finishes getting ready. I love her, but she's rarely on time."

Jack laughed. "Get used to it," he said, "Besides she wants to look her best for you."

"Why does it take so long?" Kyle said, trailing off when he saw Rachel coming down the stairs.

Observing Rachel in her pink gown, hair up and sparkling jewelry accessories, Jack said, "That's why."

Kyle walked towards her, staring, speechless from how beautiful she looked. Noticing the way Kyle was looking at her, Rachel looked at herself and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kyle said, smiling, "You look…wow."

Rachel smiled and then noticed Jack was in the room. "Jack," she said, acknowledging him.

"He's right," Jack said, "You look lovely."

"Thank you," Rachel said. Focusing back on Kyle, Rachel said, "Should we go?"

Kyle was about to agree, when he suddenly had a lightheaded feeling wash over him. He knew Rachel was talking to him, but he could not comprehend the muffled words he was hearing.

"Don't we have reservations?" Rachel said. Not getting a response she said, "Kyle?"

Kyle took an unsteady step backwards, causing Jack to rush over. Taking his arm Rachel said, "Are you alright?"

"Kyle?" Jack said.

Kyle hesitated as the feeling began to dissipate, except his headache was still there. "I'm okay," he said.

"Are you sure?" Jack said, "You looked like you were about to pass out."

"Do you see how beautiful she looks?" Kyle said, "And you expect me to be able to stand up straight?"

"You did not look good," Rachel said, "We don't have to go out if you're not well."

"I'm inclined to agree with her," Jack said, "Maybe it is best if you postpone your date."

"I am fine," Kyle said, "I just took a bad step." Noticing the skeptical way they were both looking at him, Kyle insisted, "Really, I am okay."

"I'm not sure I'm okay with what I just saw," Rachel said.

"We have reservations," Kyle said, "I am more than ready to show everyone what the most beautiful woman in the world looks like."

"You would tell me if there is something going on with you, right?" Rachel said.

"Yes, of course," Kyle said, "There is nothing to tell. Are you ready to go?"

Kyle glanced at Jack, who still had an uncertain expression.

"Dad…" Kyle said.

"I'm not sure you should be driving tonight," Jack said.

"Maybe he's right," Rachel said.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm okay?" Kyle said, raising his voice.

Rachel and Jack looked at Kyle, who closed his eyes and said, "I apologize. I didn't mean to get upset. I just want you both to understand there is nothing wrong with me. I feel perfectly fine." Kyle's headache persisted as he spoke.

"Okay, if you say so," Rachel said, "But I am driving."

"I am quite capable," Kyle said, "Let's go, before we are too late." He put his arm around Rachel and walked her ahead of him, out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

"I thought this would be a lovely idea," Lauren said, as she sat across from Michael at the Top of the Tower restaurant. "Our son has just come home, we invite him out to dinner and it appears he has other plans."

"He said he would be here," Michael said, "I'm sure he's just running late. He wants to spend time with us too."

"Yes, you can tell how much," Lauren said, gesturing to the empty chair, next to her.  
"I don't mind having more time alone with you," Michael said, "We have not had enough lately."

"I've been so busy, with everything that's going on with Fenmore's and Jabot," Lauren said.

"New rules for tonight," Michael said, "No shop talk."

"Good idea," Lauren smiled.

"There it is," Michael said, "That smile that makes you look more beautiful. Did I tell how lovely you look tonight?"

"You did," Lauren said, "I don't mind hearing it again."

"I know something else that will make you smile," Michael said.

"Do you?" Lauren said.

Nodding his head towards the entrance, he said, "Look who just arrived."

"Finally," Lauren said, spotting Fen walking towards them.

"Hi," Fen said, taking a chair, "I'm sorry, I meant to be here sooner. I got held up and the traffic was really bad."

"You're here now," Lauren said.

"About tonight," Fen said, "I hope you don't mind, but I invited someone to join us."

"Oh?" Lauren said.

"Does this someone have a name?" Michael said.

"Dad, could I switch places with you?" Fen said, "I would like to sit next to her when she gets here."

Michael and Lauren shared a glance, before Michael said, "Sure." He stood up and changed seats.

"This sounds like a special someone," Michael said.

"Just a friend," Fen said.

"Who I believe has arrived," Lauren said.

Looking towards the entrance, Fen saw Summer.

"She showed," Fen said, standing up.

Spotting him Summer, walked towards them, Fen meeting her halfway. "You came," Fen said, the pleasure evident in his voice, "You look amazing," he said.

"Oh," Summer said, "Thank you. You look really good too."

Fen was about to lead her to the table, but Summer held back. "Are you sure this is okay?" she said, "I feel like I'm intruding on a family night."

"No, it's fine," Fen said. He offered her his arm.

Summer felt uncomfortable, but when she saw the eagerness in Fen's eyes, she linked her arm with his.

Walking her over, Fen pulled out her chair. "Summer," Michael said, "Nice to see you."

"It's nice to see both of you," Summer said, "I hope you don't mind that I'm here. Fen said it would be okay."

"Of course," Lauren said, "Your more than welcome to join us."

"Yes, any friend of Fen's," Michael said. Fen smiled, visibly nervous that Summer was there.

Michael had everyone laughing as he regaled an amusing tale about his early days as a lawyer. Summer was much more relaxed, while Fen continued trying to impress her, offering her things, paying her extra attention and including her in all the conversation. When Summer took over part of the discussion, Michael and Lauren noticed the way Fen was watching her, hanging on her every word.

"You know, Summer just had an adventure abroad," Fen said.

"It's not that big of a deal," Summer said.

"Where did you go?" Michael said.

"It was for work," Summer said, "I was in Dubai for a few months. Now, I'm home and I'll be staying put for now."

"I know you were working while you were away," Fen said, "Did you do anything fun with your free time?"

"Well, I…" Summer trailed off, her gaze focused past Fen.

Fen followed her stare, turning around to see Kyle, with Rachel on his arm, as a waiter led them to a table. He looked back at Summer, who was transfixed on Kyle, recalling their romantic encounter in Dubai. Fen sighed and Michael saw the light in his son's eyes fade.

"That's Fenmore's," Lauren said.

"What?" Michael said.

"Rachel's gown, it's from our newest collection," Lauren said, "It looks lovely on her."

"That's Rachel?" Fen said, "Kevin's Rachel?"

"She hasn't been Kevin's for some time," Michael said.

"Right, she left him for Billy Abbott," Fen said, "Now she's got the unfortunate task of dealing with another one of them."

"There really are other things to talk about rather than Kyle's date," Summer said.

"You're right," Fen said, "Summer would you like to dance?"

Summer didn't answer, she was busy glancing at Kyle. "Summer?" Fen said. Shifting her attention to Fen, she said, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Would you like to dance?" Fen repeated. Summer paused, fidgeting in her chair.

"Are you okay?" Fen said.

"Yes, I'm fine," Summer said, "I would like to dance."

Fen led Summer to the dance floor, when Rachel noticed them. "Oh, no," Rachel sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kyle said.

"That," Rachel said, nodding her head in Fen and Summer's direction.

"Oh," Kyle said, when he saw them.

"I thought she was in another country," Rachel said.

"So did I," Kyle said, "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No," Rachel said, "I'm not going to let her chase us out of here." Reaching across and taking Kyle's hand, she said, "I'm here with you and that's all that matters."

Dancing close with Fen, Summer's jealousy was rising as she watched, over Fen's shoulder, the sight of Kyle and Rachel holding hands across the table.

Once their dance had ended, Summer said, "You know, we should go and say hello."

"No we shouldn't," Fen said, but Summer was on her way. "This should be fun," Fen sighed to himself, as he followed her.

"Don't look now," Rachel said, noticing Summer's approach.

"Don't you two look like you're having a nice evening," Summer said.

"We were," Rachel said.

"All dressed up in your formal wear," Summer continued when she noticed Rachel's jewelry. "Those are nice earrings," she said.

"Thank you," Rachel said, "They were a Christmas gift from Kyle."

"And they add to how beautiful she is, just like I knew they would," Kyle said.

"They look expensive," Summer said, "Wait, are those real?"

Interjecting Fen said, "Well, this was cool, let's go sit back down."

"Summer, I thought you were off plaguing another country," Rachel said.

"I'm back," Summer said, "I had incentive to come home."

Kyle glanced at Fen, who in acknowledgement said, "Kyle." Kyle simply nodded before looking away.

"Rachel, it's nice to see you again," Fen said.

Rachel looked from Fen to Kyle. Gesturing to Fen, she looked at Kyle and said, "What is that?"

Kyle smirked, as Fen, stepped closer to her and said, "Oh come on. I know it's been a long time, but we were family." Rachel raised her eyebrows at him.

"You were married to my uncle…Kevin," Fen said.

Pointing at him, Rachel said, "Fen."

"Yeah," Fen said. Looking from her to Kyle and back again, Fen said, "If you ask me you and Kevin made a better couple."

Kyle frowned at Fen, as Rachel said, "Do you? Let's see, we missed you at the wedding and the whole time we were married, we saw you…never."

Kyle's frown turned to supressed laughter.

"You could do better," Fen said.

"I disagree," Rachel said.

"They are getting married," Summer said.

Fen laughed as he said, "No way. You two? Seriously?" Summer nodded.

"Seriously," Rachel said, displaying her ring.

Looking at Kyle, he said, "Good for you." Focusing on Rachel, he said, "Poor you."

"Don't you two have another area of the dining room to pollute?" Rachel said.

"We should go back to our table," Fen said.

"I want to talk to Kyle," Summer said.

"Summer, we are in the middle of our date," Kyle said, "Whatever it is can wait."

"She's not going to go away until she talks to you," Rachel said, "I am going to the ladies room." Standing up and looking at Summer, she said, "When I come back you had better be done."

Leaning into Fen, Summer said, "I need to talk privately."

"Sure you do," Fen said, strolling back to his parents.

"What happened to your date?" Lauren said.

"Good question," Fen said. Looking back at Kyle and Summer, Fen said, "It never fails."

Summer took Rachel's seat and said, "I have bone to pick with you."

"I'm sorry about what happened between us, what I said," Kyle said.

"I'm not talking about that," Summer said, "You left Dubai without even saying goodbye."

"I didn't think you wanted to talk to me," Kyle said, "Besides, I was anxious to get home."

"Back to your precious fiancé, isn't that what you mean?" Summer said.

"If you are going to bad mouth her, you can go," Kyle said.

"Have you been feeling better?" Summer said.

"I'm good," Kyle said, "Please remember you promised not to say anything."

"I won't," Summer said, "So, it didn't happen again?"

"No and I don't expect it to," Kyle said.

"I'm glad to hear that," Summer said.

"Don't you want to get back to your date?" Kyle said.

"Because we would like to get back to ours," Rachel said, arriving beside Summer. Looking down at her, she said, "You are in my seat."

Summer sighed as she stood up. "It's all yours," she sulked.

As Summer walked away, Fen once again, met her across the room. "I think it's time we concentrate on our evening," he said.

"Fen, I'm really sorry, but I think I'm just going to go," Summer said.

"It's still early,' Fen said, "We don't have to stay here, we could go somewhere else."

"Fen, I …" Summer started.

"Please?" Fen said, "I really want you to stay."

Summer looked at Fen and despite the pleading in his eyes, she said, "Another time." She promptly walked away, pausing at the entranceway to look back at Kyle and Rachel, who had gravitated to the dance floor. The sight of Kyle holding Rachel in his arms, was almost more than Summer could bear. "Enjoy, while it lasts," Summer fumed at them.

Fen once again sauntered back to his parents table. "I'm going to take off," he said.

"Why don't you sit for awhile?" Michael said.

"You have hardly eaten your dinner," Lauren said.

"I've lost my appetite," Fen said, before he quickly walked away.

"That was a wonderful evening," Rachel said, as Kyle was driving them home, "I'm glad you thought of it."

"It was great," Kyle smiled, "Well, mostly it was."

"I'm surprised Summer found herself a date," Rachel said, "Someone who wasn't you."

"Considering who her date was, I kind of felt sorry for her," Kyle said.

"Even from the few minutes we spoke to him, I could tell Fen is one of those slick and self-centered people," Rachel said.

"Conceited, is what he is," Kyle said, "But you were very effective at shutting them down. I've never heard that attitude from you before."

"Sorry, but I could not keep quiet when they were intruding on our evening," Rachel said.

"Hey, I'm not upset about it," Kyle said, "It was kind of a turn on to see you like that."

"Don't I always?" Rachel said.

Kyle smiled and said, "Yes you…do." Kyle's smile faded as he trailed off, looking in the rear view mirror.

"What's wrong?" Rachel said.

"The car behind us, is tail-gaiting me," Kyle said.

Glancing behind them, Rachel said, "He's pretty close. What does he think he's doing?"

"Some people get behind the wheel and become jerks," Kyle said.

"It's making me nervous," Rachel said.

"Don't worry," Kyle said, "I'm sure…" Kyle stopped mid-sentence when the trailing car, knocked against Kyle's car from behind.

"Did he just bump me?" Kyle angrily said.

"I don't like this," Rachel said.

The other car impacted Kyle's car once again.

"This is on purpose," Kyle said.

"What do we do?" Rachel said. She cried out as the car struck them again.

Kyle pressed on the gas pedal, causing Rachel to say, "Kyle, slow down!"

"I'm and not going to stick around and let this creep run us off the road!" Kyle said.

Looking in her side view mirror, Rachel said, "He's speeding up too!"

Seconds later they were hit from behind, with such force, Kyle swerved, momentarily losing control, before getting a handle the car again.

"Kyle…!" Rachel fretted.

"Hold on," Kyle said, trying to calm her, giving her hand, a quick reassuring squeeze. Rachel's eyes widened in fear, looking past Kyle. He followed her gaze to see the offending car pull alongside them mirroring their position and speed on the road. A lone driver was dressed all in black, features disguised by the darkness of the night.

"What do you want?" Kyle demanded, yelling through the window.

The other car answered with a hard swipe against them. Kyle's solution was to increase his speed once again.

"Please, not so fast!" Rachel cried, imploring Kyle to slow down, when their pursuer forcefully pushed against their car. With Kyle unable to regain control, Rachel screamed as the car left the road, careening down the embankment, coming to a crashing halt.

The opposing car came to a stop at the side of the road, the driver surveying the scene. Kyle's car was severely damaged and its occupants were not moving. Satisfied with the outcome, the driver sped away, leaving an unconscious Kyle and Rachel behind.

Jack scurried up to the nurse's station at the hospital. Gaining the attention of a nurse, Jack said, "My son was brought in here, Kyle Abbott," Jack anxiously said, "It was some sort of accident…" Jack trailed off when he saw Kyle walk out between sliding doors, with a bruise under his left eye and a bandage on the opposite forehead.

"Kyle?" Jack said, rushing to his aid.

"Dad?" Kyle said.

"Are you alright?" Jack said.

"I'm okay," Kyle said.

"You've got a nasty bruise," Jack said, "And that bandage can't mean you're completely okay."

"I'm fine," Kyle said, "I've been checked over and released. I'm more worried about Rachel, no one will tell me anything. I don't know if she's okay."

"Come over here and sit down," Jack said, leading Kyle to some chairs.

"I don't want to sit, I need to find out how she is!" Kyle said.

"You need to take it easy," Jack said, "You've been hurt too." Kyle sat down with a sigh.

"This was some kind of accident?" Jack said, "What happened?"

"That's what I would like to know," Billy said, sauntering over to them. Noticing Kyle's injuries, he said, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Kyle said.

"Rachel was in the car with you, right?" Billy said, "How is she?"

"I wish I knew," Kyle said, "No one will give me any answers."

"I still don't know what happened," Jack said.

"We were on our way home from dinner," Kyle said, "Then this car started to bump mine from behind. It happened a few times, then he decided to pull alongside me and pushed us off the road. I lost control and the car crashed down the embankment. I must have passed out, I woke up in the car, Rachel was unconscious and I called for help. Now here we are, waiting for news."

"Thank goodness you're okay," Jack said.

"But not Rachel," Kyle said, "I could see she was hurt and there wasn't anything I could do to help her."|

"You called paramedics, who got her to the hospital," Jack said, "There isn't anything else you could have done."

"It's my fault," Kyle said.

"No, it's the fault of the other driver who hit you," Billy said.

"I was speeding, trying to get away from the other car," Kyle said, "Rachel told me to slow down, but I didn't. Maybe if I hadn't been going so fast, she wouldn't have been hurt so badly when we crashed."

"You can't blame yourself," Jack said. Kyle leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, putting his head in his hands in worry.

Summer stared into her coffee, as she sat at Crimson Lights. Rubbing her forehead, she couldn't get the thought of Kyle and Rachel, holding each other so close, looking so much in love, out of her mind. Summer silently wished it was her, that Kyle had held close, that he loved her.

"Summer?" The sound of her name brought her out of her thoughts, as she looked up to see Fen.

"Are you following me?" Summer said.

"No, I just happen to be here," Fen said. He prepared to walk away, but Summer called him back.

"Hey," she said, "I'm really sorry."

"For?" Fen said.

"For running out on you tonight," Summer said, "I just…"

"You just saw Kyle with someone else and couldn't handle it," Fen said, "I should be used to it by now."

"Why don't you sit with me?" Summer said.

"No thanks," Fen said. He took a few steps away, but Summer stood up, catching up to him. "I know you're upset with me, but I am sorry," she said.

"I heard you the first time," Fen said.

"Won't you sit and talk with me?" Summer said.

"I am not in the mood to listen to you complain about Kyle and how he's not with you," Fen said.

"I don't want to talk about him," Summer said, "I would rather talk about anything else."

Fen hesitated, so Summer prompted, "Please? I'd enjoy the company."

"You won't run out this time?" Fen said.

"Cross my heart," Summer said, making the motion.

Fen half smiled. "I should have my head examined for agreeing to this, but okay," he said. Summer smiled.

"I can't take much more of this," Kyle said, pacing the waiting area.

"Here comes some news," Jack said, gesturing to the doctor approaching them.

"Dr. Hastings," Kyle anxiously said, "How's Rachel, is she okay?"

"Rachel is still unconscious," Dr. Hastings said.

"What? Why?" Kyle worried, "Shouldn't she have woken up by now?"

"She has a mild concussion," Dr. Hastings said, "The good news, is she has no other serious injuries. She is in stable condition."

"What about the head injury?" Billy said, "How bad is it?"

"As I said, it's mild," Dr. Hastings said, "I am a little concerned that she has not woken yet, however I expect she will soon. I don't foresee any serious damage. The injury should heal with time."

"What if she doesn't wake up soon?" Kyle said.

"I can't speculate," Dr. Hastings said, "We will have to wait and see her progress."

"Can I see her?" Kyle said.

"Yes, of course," Dr. Hastings said, motioning for Kyle to follow him.

Reaching Rachel's room, Kyle noticed how weak she appeared to be. Going to her side, he took her hand. "Rachel?" he said, reaching out to stroke her cheek. Sitting next to her, he said, "It's me, I'm here. You need to wake up, okay? Draw on that wonderful strength you have and come back to us." Kyle could not hold back the tears of worry, as they slipped down his face. "I need you," Kyle said, "I'm not letting you go. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you tonight. I wish it was me who got hurt like this, instead of you. I would trade places with you if I could. Please, just open your eyes." Lifting her hand close to him, more tears fell as he closed his eyes and tenderly kissed her hand.

"Here you go," Fen said, placing some food in front of Summer.

"Fries and a doughnut?" Summer said.

"I know, it's not the most nutritious meal," Fen said, sitting across from her with the same food for himself, "But you said to get you anything. I wasn't sure what you wanted."

"Well since I'm starving, it's okay," Summer said.

"We didn't get out dinner earlier," Fen said.

"Actually this is really good," Summer said.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Fen said.

"Oh, no don't go there," Summer half laughed.

"You were drunk," Fen started.

"I was not," Summer said.

"Yes, you were," Fen insisted, "And you were hungry so you stole the fries off someone else's table."

"They gave them to me," Summer said.

"Only to get you to leave them alone," Fen smiled, "And then you proceeded to dance on top of the same table. Until you slipped and fell."  
"Yes, but you were there to catch me," Summer said.

"I'll always be there to catch you when you fall," Fen said.

Summer smiled, "Like tonight?"

"Yeah," Fen said. He took a bite of his food, before he said, "Summer, I…I want to tell you something."

"Okay," Summer said.

"I like you," Fen blurted out.

Summer laughed, "We've been friends forever, I like you too." Fen wasn't saying anything, when Summer realized the meaning behind his words. "Fen are you trying to say that you…what are you saying?" she stammered.

"I really like you," Fen said, "A lot."

"You do?" Summer said.

"You can't be surprised," Fen said, "I haven't made it a secret, it's how I feel. I would like to spend more time with you. Not just hanging out, but getting to know each other better than we already do. Maybe if we try, we might find that we really like being together."

Summer just stared at Fen. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just thought…"

"Yes," Summer said, cutting him off.

"Yes…to what?" Fen said.

"I would like to spend more time with you," Summer said, "I am willing to try with us."

"You are?" Fen said.

"I am," Summer smiled, "And I promise not to run away."

"I appreciate that," Fen smiled.

"How does something like this happen?" Billy said.

"I can't imagine why anyone would run them off the road like that," Jack said.

"Do you think it was random, or something more personal?" Billy said.

"Are you saying you think someone could have done this deliberately?" Jack said, "Who would want to hurt them like that?"

"That's what we have to find out," Billy said, "I can think of one person who might."

"Who?" Jack said.

"Fisher," Billy said.

"No, he wouldn't hurt Rachel like this," Jack said.

"There is some serious animosity between Rachel and Kevin over the custody issue," Billy said, "Also there is no love lost between Kevin and Kyle."

"But for him to go to this extreme?" Jack said.

"I'm just saying," Billy said, "He's become unhinged before. By the way, thank you for calling me."

"I was sure you would want to know," Jack said, "I did not know how serious it was with Rachel when I called you."

"She has to pull through," Billy said, concern in his voice, "Please let her be okay."

"That's everything that happened," Kyle said, standing outside Rachel's room with a police officer. "Please tell me you will catch whoever did this," Kyle said.

"Of course we will do our best to find the person responsible," the officer said, "I'm sorry about your fiancé. I hope she will be okay."

"Thank you," Kyle said. The officer nodded as he left.

Kyle was about to enter Rachel's room when his phone beeped. Answering a call he said, "Hello?"

"Hi Kyle, it's me," Mariah said, "I've been trying to track down Rachel. She was supposed to get back to me about an engagement party we are planning for her. I can't get a hold of her, do you know where she is?"

"Mariah, it's not a good time," Kyle said.

"What's wrong, you sound terrible," Mariah said.

"I'm at the hospital with Rachel," Kyle said, "She's been hurt."

"What happened?" Mariah said.

"We had a car accident," Kyle said.

"Are you okay?" Mariah said.

"I'm fine, but Rachel is still unconscious, she has a concussion and the doctor says it could be serious if she doesn't wake up soon," Kyle said.

"Oh Kyle, I'm so sorry," Mariah said, "Can I do anything for you?"

"No, thanks," Kyle said, "It's a waiting game now. If you don't mind I'd like to get back to her."

"Of course," Mariah said, "Keep me posted, okay?"

"I will," Kyle said.

Hearing the worry in Mariah's voice and her expression of the same, Tessa was concerned as Mariah ended her call. "What is it?" Tessa said.

"Rachel's in the hospital," Mariah said, "She and Kyle were in a car accident."

"What?" Tessa quietly said, "Are they okay?"

"Kyle said he's okay," Mariah said, "But Rachel is not doing well. They are hoping she wakes up soon."

"She's unconscious?" Tessa said.

"Yeah, it sounds like she has been since the accident," Mariah said.

"Let's go," Tessa said.

"Go?" Mariah said confused.

"We have to get to the hospital," Tessa said, in urgency.

"No, Kyle said they are all waiting around," Mariah said, "There's nothing we can do right now."

"Rachel has been hurt!" Tessa said, "I am going to the hospital, whether you come with me or not!"

As Tessa headed out the door, Mariah ran after her, "Wait, Tessa!"


	14. Chapter 14

Kyle's mind was racing as he paced outside Rachel's hospital room. He was terribly worried as to why Rachel was still unconscious. He was trying to hold on to the hope she would wake up soon.

"Kyle!" The sound his name being called, broke his thoughts. He looked to see Tessa rushing towards him, with Mariah close behind.

"How's Rachel?" Tessa said, in a panic, "Is she okay?"

"What are you two doing here?" Kyle said.

"We came to check on Rachel," Tessa said.

"She's still unconscious," Kyle said, "I appreciate you coming down here, but there's nothing anyone can do for now."

"We can be here for you," Mariah said. Surveying his bruise and bandage, she said, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"It looks worse than it is," Kyle said.

"I doubt that," Mariah said, "What happened tonight?"

"We were out for the evening, we were on our way home and a car ran us off the road, caused us to crash," Kyle sighed.

"Someone did this on purpose?" Mariah said, "Who does that?"

"Do you know who it was?" Tessa said.

"No, it was too dark and it all happened so fast to tell who was driving the other car," Kyle said.

"Is Rachel going to be okay?" Tessa said.

"I really hope so," Kyle said, "The doctor can't promise me that she will. We have to wait to see when she comes around."

Mariah could see the worry in Kyle's eyes and hear his voice breaking. "Okay," Mariah said, "Why don't we go and get a coffee, talk a walk."

"No," Kyle said, "I can't leave her. I only came out of her room, because the nurse was checking on her."

"Why don't you two go for that coffee," Tessa prompted, "I'll stay with her. I would like to visit with her anyway."

"There you see, Tessa will stay, so Rachel won't be alone," Mariah said, "It will be fine."

"It just doesn't feel right to walk away," Kyle said.

"You need to take care of yourself," Mariah said, "You were in that accident too. You should take a breather."

"Okay," Kyle agreed, "A quick break ."

Tessa walked into Rachel's room, pausing when she saw the bruises and how still Rachel was, as she lay unconscious. Sitting at her bedside, Tessa sighed, "Rachel." Tessa reached over and stroked the hair across Rachel's forehead. Taking her hand she said, "This should not have happened to you. I want you to listen to me. You need to wake up, you hear? You have a wedding to plan. Kyle is here and he's worried sick about you. So am I. Just open your eyes okay? Please Rachel…"

Walking the hallway with Kyle, Mariah said, "I've never seen you so quiet."

"I feel like I can hardly think straight," Kyle said.

"I know this is hard," Mariah said, "But you have to stay positive. It may not seem like it, but it hasn't been that long."

"The doctor doesn't seem to think so," Kyle said, "He's concerned that she has not woken up yet. If the doctor isn't certain if she will be okay, that scares me."

"Rachel is going to be fine," Mariah said, "She is far too excited about marrying you to let unconsciousness stand in her way." She gave Kyle a little smile.

Kyle half smiled. "She doesn't let anything get in her way," he said.

"That's right," Mariah said, "She is going to come back to you."

"It just makes me think," Kyle said, "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her."

"I know," Mariah said, rubbing one of his shoulders, "Let's talk about something more productive. Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"That's the frustrating part," Kyle said, "I can not think of anyone. Maybe it was a random thing and the other driver was getting a kick out of it. I talked to the police, not that I had much information for them to go on."

"Sometimes, the police can come up with clues, we wouldn't think of," Mariah said.

"They better find out who did this, before I do," Kyle said, "If I get to him first, I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Plotting revenge is not going to help the situation," Mariah said.

"I won't let this person get away with it," Kyle said, "He could have killed us both."

"You have not argued with anyone lately?" Mariah said, "Had a disagreement?"

"No," Kyle said, "Well…no."

"I saw that," Mariah said, "You thought of someone."

"You mentioned disagreements," Kyle said, "Summer interrupted our date tonight and Rachel was rude right back to her."

"What was Summer doing there?" Mariah said.

"Believe it or not she seemed to be on a date with Fen," Kyle said.

"Why would Fen give her the time of day?" Mariah said.

"I think he really likes her," Kyle said.

"Do you think Summer would do something like run you off the road?" Mariah said.

"I know her, she wouldn't do that," Kyle said.

"She is not happy about your engagement," Mariah said, "Jealousy can make you do some crazy things."

"Summer might not like my fiancé, but I don't believe she would make a conscious decision to hurt me," Kyle said, "It has to be someone else."

Tessa sat quietly by Rachel, holding her hand, she caressed the back of it with her thumb. "This isn't right," Tessa said, "This is not supposed to happen to you. You don't deserve to be hurt like this. I know this isn't Kyle's fault. Then again maybe it is. It's because of him you were on the road tonight." Tessa paused before she said, "Sorry, that was the wrong thing to say. Kyle only wanted to give you a romantic evening. He seems good at that when it comes to you. You have many more of them coming your way, but you have to wake up first."

Mariah quietly pushed to door open, as Tessa said, "Please Rachel. I need you. Next to Mariah, you are my very best friend. I can't lose you. You mean too much to me." Tessa closed her eyes as she gave Rachel's hand a lingering kiss.

Mariah quietly slipped out of the doorway. Standing in the hallway, she looked back at the hospital room, as an uneasy feeling crept over her.

Tessa sighed and said, "I'm sure Kyle will be back any minute." She stood up, turning away from Rachel, when she heard a small sound. Spinning back around and rushing back to her side, she said, "Rachel?"

Rachel quietly moaned again, as she moved a few fingers. "Can you hear me?" Tessa said.

Approaching Mariah, Kyle said, "What are you doing standing out here? I thought you were going in to see her."

"I decided to wait for Tessa to finish up," Mariah said.

Kyle took a few steps towards the room, backtracking when he saw concern in Mariah's face. "Are you alright?"

"Of course," Mariah nodded.

"Rachel?"

Kyle and Mariah were both alarmed to hear Tessa loudly call her name. They rushed into the room. "What is it?" Kyle said.

"I was just about to come find you," Tessa said, excited, "I think she's waking up!"

"Rachel?" Kyle said. He rushed to her side, his urgency forcing Tessa to step away.

"Can you hear me?" Kyle said, stroking her cheek. Rachel sighed a deep breath as she stirred. "Come on baby, that's it," Kyle said, "It's okay, I'm here."

Rachel gave a small moan, her eyes fluttering open, focusing on Kyle, who smiled at her. "Hey…" he said, holding her hand, "I'm so glad your finally awake."

Tessa smiled as she stepped closer to the bed. "It sure is," she said, relief in her voice.

"I'm going to get the doctor," Mariah said, promptly leaving the room.

"Kyle?" Rachel quietly said.

"Yeah, it's me," Kyle said, "You are in the hospital, but now you're awake, you are going to be okay."

"What happened?" Rachel groggily said.

"We can talk about that later," Kyle said, "Right now you need to rest."

"But you're hurt," Rachel said, noticing Kyle's bruises.

"I'm fine," Kyle said, "It's not so bad as it looks. It's more important that you are okay."

"There was a car," Rachel said, her thoughts becoming clearer, "Did it hit us?"

"Yes," Kyle said, "But I don't want you to worry about that now." Kyle looked to his side, noticing that Tessa had slipped out. He leaned back to look out the window of the door.

"What is it?" Rachel said.

"Tessa and Mariah were here," Kyle said, "Tessa was beside herself with worry."

"You were worried about me too," Rachel said.

"Of course," Kyle said, "I was scared something worse was wrong with you."

"I'm okay," Rachel said, "You can stop worrying."

"Not a chance," Kyle said, "Not until you are out of this hospital and back home where you belong."

* * *

"Wow, I didn't realize it was so late," Summer said, as she checked her phone.

"Time to go?" Fen said.

"I think so," Summer said, standing up.

Scurrying out of his seat, Fen said, "Can I give you a ride?"

"Thanks," Summer said, "But I have my car."

"Of course you do," Fen said, "Can I walk you?"

Summer smiled. "You can," she said. Stepping close to Fen, she said, "I have to admit, I had a good time with you tonight."

"I enjoyed it too," Fen said, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Isn't that what this was?" Summer said.

"A proper date," Fen said, "Where I pick you up and we go somewhere special."

"I can't wait," Summer said.

They both stood close together, each unsure if they should kiss the other. Fen took the initiative, giving Summer a kiss on her cheek. Even though she had been expecting a kiss on the lips, Summer smiled, as she realized, she appreciated the respect.

"Ready?," Fen said.

"I forgot my purse," Summer said, gesturing to their seats.

"I'll get it," Fen said, stepping away.

As Summer watched Fen, she became aware that she felt differently about him than she had in the past. She could sense the attraction and had he always been so handsome?

Fen walked back to her, about to hand her purse back, when Summer surprised him with a hug. Fen was more than willing to hug her back. Was this really happening? Was Summer falling for him the way he had with her?

"What was that for?" Fen said.

"I just wanted to thank you for rescuing me from myself," Summer said.

"I'm not sure what that means," Fen said.

"For tonight," Summer said, "I very much like being with you."

Fen smiled, handing Summer back her purse, he said, "Let's go."

"Okay," Summer smiled. Taking his offered hand, they left the coffeehouse together.

* * *

"Thank goodness, everything is going to be okay," Tessa said, as she entered the apartment.

Following her in and shutting the door, Mariah said, "It's good."

"It was so touch and go, but Rachel pulled through," Tessa said.

"That didn't take long," Mariah said.

"What?" Tessa said.

"Home less than a minute before you mentioned her name," Mariah said.

"What are you talking about?" Tessa said.

"Nothing," Mariah sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Tessa said, "You barely said a word on the way home. I know how upsetting our friend's accident was, but we got the good word that Rachel's okay. Which is such relief that she…"

"Tessa, just stop it," Mariah said, cutting her off.

"Excuse me?" Tessa said.

"Non-stop talking about your friend," Mariah said, rubbing her forehead.

"I was concerned," Tessa said.

"I know," Mariah said, "You are always concerned about her."

"It's called being a friend," Tessa said.

"No, with you it's more than that," Mariah said, "Tell me, how long?"

"I don't understand," Tessa said.

"How long have you been having an affair with Rachel?" Mariah said.

Tessa stared at Mariah. "Is that what you think?" she said.

"I don't hear you denying it," Mariah said.

Tessa gave a frustrated laugh, as she said, "I can't believe you asked me that. Nothing could be further from the truth. Rachel does not date women. In case you've forgotten she is engaged to the man she loves."

"Then what is it?" Mariah said, "Something happened between you two."

"I don't know what makes you think that," Tessa said.

"Let's see," Mariah said, "You are always so overly concerned with her. You overreact every time she has good news or is in a bad situation. You are first to defend her and you always talk about her. So, I'll ask you again, what is with you two?"

"Nothing," Tessa said.

"You were both friends, then you had all this tension between you, before you became friends again," Mariah said, "What is going on?"

"Mariah, I…" Tessa said.

"Just tell me the truth!" Mariah demanded.

"I kissed her!" Tessa hollered back. Mariah stared at her in disbelief.

* * *

"You're staring,' Rachel said, as Kyle sat at her bedside.

"I can't help it," Kyle said, "I waited for those beautiful eyes to open and now they are."

"Which means I will be okay," Rachel said, "So you can go home and get some rest."

"No way," Kyle said.

"I love you for wanting to stay, but Kyle, that looks really painful," Rachel said, reaching towards his bruised cheek, being careful not to touch, "You need to rest too."

Kyle took her hand and said, "Wild horses could not drag me away from you right now."

"You're injured," Rachel said.

"I'll survive," Kyle said, "If I went home and left you here though, I'm not so sure."

"You are being over dramatic," Rachel said.

"I am being your fiancé," Kyle said, "Who happens to love you very much." He gently kissed her cheek.

"I love you very much too," Rachel said.

Kyle moved in for a real kiss, but pulled back, when he saw the nurse enter the room.

"The patient is supposed to be resting," the nurse said.

"Sorry," Kyle said, "I can't help myself, where she's concerned."

"Kyle…" Rachel slightly laughed.

After the nurse checked Rachel's progress, Rachel said, "Am I going to make it?"

"You are doing just fine," the nurse said.

"Can I go home then?" Rachel said.

"You're staying with us tonight," the nurse said.

"I feel much better now," Rachel said.

"You have a mild concussion," Kyle said, "We are not taking any chances."

"I believe, young man, that you were told to go home and rest," the nurse said, addressing Kyle.

"I am right where I need to be," Kyle said.

The nurse examined, Kyle's bruise and said, "I'll get you some ice for that."

"Can he get some pain reliever too?" Rachel said.

"Baby, it's okay," Kyle said.

"I'll see what I can do," the nurse smiled.

"Thank you," Kyle said.

"You look so tired," Rachel said, "Have you had any sleep since the accident?"

"Nope," Kyle said, "How could I?"

"Then please go," Rachel said, "I feel bad that you are waiting here because of me. You need sleep."

"Okay," Kyle said standing up, "Compromise." Kyle kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed next to Rachel.

"What are you doing?" Rachel said.

"Making us both feel better," Kyle said, adjusting to lie next to her.

"We are going to get in trouble," Rachel said

"My middle name," Kyle smiled, as he kissed her.

Lying on his side, Kyle took Rachel's hand as she rested her head against him. The nurse returned to the room, ice pack in hand. She sighed when she saw the two of them together and walked over to put a stop to it. Reaching the bedside she realized both were sound asleep. Slightly shaking her head the nurse smiled. She left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

* * *

"You did what?" Mariah said.

"Let me explain," Tessa said.

"You say you kissed Rachel," Mariah said, pacing the room, "What does that mean? What kind of kiss?"

"It was on the lips," Tessa said.

"So it was a real one," Mariah said, "I knew it. I should have seen it coming. The attention you pay to her the closeness you have with her."

"You have it all wrong," Tessa said, "Our closeness is what I want."

"But it's not the same thing!" Mariah said, "Whether or not it was impulsive, you must have had feelings for Rachel to kiss her."

"I did," Tessa said, "But I swear, now the only feelings I have for her are those of a close friend."

"Really?" Mariah said, "Because at the hospital it sounded like more than that."

"I'm not sure what you mean," Tessa said.

"I heard you," Mariah said, "What you said at Rachel's beside. How much she means to you, how much you need her, how you can't lose her. Those are the words of a close friend alright. Very close."

"You were spying on my private conversation?" Tessa said.

"I came to see if you were ready to go," Mariah said, "You were too busy pouring your heart out, to notice me."

"My friend was unconscious from a serious accident," Tessa said, "I was imploring her to wake up and to be okay. I said those things because as a friend she does mean a lot to me and I don't want to lose her. I don't know why you're making this into something it's not."

"It wasn't what you said, it was the way you said it," Mariah said, "The tone of your voice, the look in your eyes…the way you kissed her hand. The tone when you speak to me, the way you look at me and when you kiss me, that's how I know you love me. Tonight, you were letting Rachel know you love her. Maybe you don't even realize it, but you do love her."

"Not the way I love you," Tessa said, "Please believe me, you are the only one in my heart."

"Then why didn't you tell me about the kiss?" Mariah said.

"I don't know," Tessa said, "I didn't want to upset you. I was confused as to why I let it happen. The Rachel and I got past it and that's where I left it. In the past."

"No, that's not it," Mariah said, "You didn't trust me. Not enough to be honest with me."

"I do trust you," Tessa said, "More than I have ever trusted anyone."  
"I wish I could believe you," Mariah said.

"I promise you that it will never happen again," Tessa said, "I promised the same thing to Rachel and to Kyle."

"Kyle knows about this?" Mariah said.

"Rachel told him," Tessa said, "She was freaked out about it and Kyle warned me not to do that to her again."

"So everyone knew but me," Mariah said, "I am such a fool."

"No, of course you're not," Tessa said, "Please don't get so upset. It's not such a big deal."

"It is to me," Mariah said, grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Tessa said.

Opening the door Mariah said, "I can't be around you right now." She left shutting the door hard behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

"It will be busy tonight," Abby said, standing in the restaurant with Lola.

"I am on top of it," Lola said.

"I know you are," Abby said, "I'm not worried."

Both ladies looked up as someone approached them. "Tessa?" Abby said, "It's early. Your shift doesn't start for a few hours."

"I know," Tessa said, "It will be busy though. I don't mind working extra."

"Well, I appreciate that," Abby said, noticing the distress in Tessa's voice, "Are you okay? You don't seem yourself."

Looking at both of them, Tessa paused before she said, "You haven't heard."

"Heard what?" Abby said.

"Kyle and Rachel," Tessa started, "They were in a serious car accident."

"What?" Lola said, "Are they okay?"

"What happened?" Abby said.

"Another car ran them off the road," Tessa said, "Rachel was hurt pretty bad. She was unconscious for awhile, but she's awake now. I think she's going to be okay."  
"And Kyle?" Lola said.

"He wasn't hurt as bad," Tessa said, as Lola breathed a sigh of relief, "He has a big nasty bruise under his eye. He says he's fine, but it looks painful."

"I don't understand, why would someone do this to them?" Abby said.

Tessa shrugged, as she said, "They don't know who it was or why. The police are looking into it."

"I hope they find the person responsible," Abby said, "They need to throw him in jail."  
"Tessa," Lola said, stepping closer to her, "You're sure Kyle is going to be okay?"

"He's walking and talking," Tessa said, "He just doesn't look too pretty at the moment. He was really, very worried about Rachel."

"Of course he was," Lola said, "At least everyone is okay. Except maybe you?"

"What?" Tessa said.

"You still look upset," Lola said, "Did something else happen?"

"I had a big fight with Mariah," Tessa said, "She was so upset with me she never came home last night."

"Since you have time before your shift, you should go find her and work it out," Lola said.

"I'm not sure she wants to," Tessa said.

* * *

Mariah was staring into space, behind the counter at the coffeehouse.

"Excuse me? Mariah?"

The sound of her name broke her thoughts, as she looked up to see a friendly face. "Kyle," she said, "What are you doing here? I thought you were still at the hospital."

"Rachel is being released later today," Kyle said, "I went home to shower and for a change of clothes. After I get a coffee I am going to pick her up and take her home."

"You still look a little worse for wear," Mariah said.

"I feel like it too," Kyle said, "You seem a little less than your chipper self today."

"I had a fight with Tessa," Mariah said.

"You want to talk about it?" Kyle said.

"I'm surprised we haven't already," Mariah said.

"I don't follow," Kyle said.

"Tessa told me she kissed Rachel," Mariah said, "I hear you knew about this, yet you said nothing to me."

"I didn't feel it was my place to bring it up," Kyle said, "Rachel and I thought Tessa would tell you sooner than this."

"She chose not to," Mariah said, "She preferred to keep it from me."

"I'm sure she didn't want to hurt you," Kyle said.

"Too late for that," Mariah said, "Why is it every time I forgive her she turns around and betrays me yet again? Maybe we aren't meant to be together."

"You don't believe that," Kyle said.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Mariah said.

"You know," Kyle started, "Having this accident has reminded me of something. Not to take people in your life or the time you have with them for granted. Being on the brink of losing someone I love, it really makes me appreciate her even more."

"Don't waste time and forgive Tessa," Mariah said, "Is that what you're telling me?"

"Something to consider," Kyle said.

"I'll think about it," Mariah said, placing Kyle's coffee in front of him.

"Kyle?" A voice spoke from behind him. Kyle retrieved his coffee and turned around as Lola gasped at the sight of his bruise.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Kyle said.

"Are you okay?" Lola said, "I mean Tessa said you were in this horrible accident and you weren't badly hurt, but to see you now, you've been injured."

"I am okay," Kyle said, "It's Rachel who got hurt worse, but she pulled through. I was just on my way to pick her up from the hospital, to take her home."

"I won't keep you then," Lola said, "I was worried and had to see for myself how you were."

"No need for worries," Kyle said.

"I hope the catch the person responsible," Lola said.

"You and me both," Kyle said.

Lola touched his arm as she said, "If there's anything I can do…"

"I know where to find you," Kyle said, "Thanks."

He smiled at Lola as she walked away, his smile fading when he noticed someone sitting on the patio. Kyle walked over and stood by the table without saying a word.

Summer looked up, her eyes wide when she saw the bruise. She jumped to her feet, "What happened to you?"

"Car accident," Kyle said.

"Are you alright?" Summer said, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Kyle said. Leaning in close to Summer, he snarled, "Tell me it wasn't you."

"What?" Summer said.

"The other driver who ran us off the road," Kyle said, "Tell me it wasn't you."

"You were run off the road?" Summer said, "And you think it was me?"  
"Was it?" Kyle said.

"I can't believe you would ask me that," Summer said, "If that's what you think, then you don't know me at all. I would never do something so horrible and purposely hurt you like this."

"I wasn't the only one in that car," Kyle said, "Rachel was hurt worse and she's been in the hospital. Thankfully, she's okay now."

"I may not get along with you fiancé, but I would not go to that extreme to hurt her," Summer said.

"That's true," Kyle said, "Normally you go for something more subtle to cause suffering."

"I will say this one more time," Summer said, "I did not do this!"

"Hey, what's going on over here," Fen was suddenly beside them.

"None of your business," Kyle said.

"Your upsetting Summer," Fen said, "That makes it my business. What happened to your face?"

"A car ran us off the road," Kyle said, his angry eyes on Summer

"He thinks it was me," Summer said.

"Are you kidding?" Fen said, "Summer wouldn't do something like that."

"That's what I told him," Summer said.

"There, you have your answer," Fen said.

Looking at Fen, Kyle said, "Maybe I do. Maybe it was you."

"You are seriously losing it," Fen said, "You and I may not be friends…"

"So true," Kyle interjected.

"…but I am able to deal with things without resorting to excessive violence," Fen said, "So, if you are done with your ridiculous accusations, I'd appreciate it if you stop harassing Summer."

"Why do you insist on sticking your nose into other people's conversations?" Kyle said.

"It was more than a conversation and I don't like you talking to Summer that way," Fen said.

"What difference does it make to you?" Kyle said, "Why are you suddenly so defensive of her? Unless you are trying to impress her."

"He's already done that," Summer said, "Fen is my boyfriend now."

Kyle slightly laughed as he said, "Sure he is."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Fen said, putting his arm around Summer, "She deserved better than you and now she has it."

"You two?" Kyle distastefully said, "Whatever, if you both want to be in an embarrassment of a relationship, that will fall apart in a matter of days or even hours. You deserve each other."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Fen said, "We are good together. If you want to talk about failed relationships look at your own. Once the current love of your life has your money secured, she will likely kick you to the curb. She deserves better than someone like you. She's probably just stringing you along, I'm surprised you think she really wants you at all."

Kyle grabbed Fen by his shirt front and shoved him hard up against the wall. "You don't get to talk about her like that," Kyle said.

"Kyle, stop it!" Summer said.

"Get off of me," Fen said.

"Don't you presume that you are better than me," Kyle said, continuing to hold Fen tight, the anger evident in his voice, "You think you're hot stuff because of this ridiculous singing career? One song and you think you're suddenly Mr. Popular. You can't sing, so why bother trying."

"Kyle, leave him alone!" Summer pleaded.

"It will fail just like everything else you've ever done," Kyle said, "Because that's what you are, a failure. You are nothing but a pathetic, useless, irrelevant excuse for a human being."

"Kyle?" Mariah said, walking over, "Calm down."

"Nobody cares about you," Kyle continued, "Why would they? It's not worth the effort. I'm tired of you interference, your condescending attitude and seeing your face." Kyle held Fen with one hand and made a fist with his other, rising it, ready to strike.

"Kyle stop it, that's enough!" Mariah hollered.

Only then did Kyle realize what he was doing and that his hand was on Fen's neck. Kyle dropped his fist released his grip on Fen. Summer rushed to Fen's aid. "Are you alright?" she said.

Fen didn't answer. Rubbing his neck, he stared at Kyle in disbelief.

"Fen?" Summer said.

"Yeah…I'm okay," Fen said.

"What's the matter with you?" Summer yelled, at Kyle, "How could you?"

"I didn't…I don't…." Kyle stammered. With a sigh he turned around, resting his hands on the back of a chair.

"Let's just go," Fen said, to Summer.

"You can't let him get away with this!" Summer said.

"Don't worry," Fen said, "He won't."

Kyle turned back around, causing Fen to take a few quick steps away. "Listen," Kyle started, "I didn't mean…."

Fen put his finger up to stop him. "You've really done it this time," Fen said, leading Summer away.

"What just happened?" Mariah said.

"I don't know," Kyle said.

"You don't know," Mariah repeated, "You looked like you were ready to kill him and you don't know why."

"I didn't mean to," Kyle said, "He made me angry and it was like I couldn't control myself."

"This isn't you," Mariah said, "Something is wrong. What is going on with you?"

Kyle shook his head as he again said, "I didn't mean to. I knew I shoved him, but I didn't realize I had a hold of…" He trailed off pacing the room.

"His neck," Mariah said, "I know you didn't mean it and Fen says he's okay, but you could have seriously hurt him. I've never seen you so angry before. Kyle the look in your eye, it was a little scary."

"I'm sorry," Kyle said.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," Mariah said.

Kyle paced back and forth, his breathing uneven.

"What is going on, you're a nervous wreck right now," Mariah said, "You need to sit down and settle yourself."

Rubbing his forehead, Kyle said, "I have to go. Rachel's waiting for me."

"No, not like this," Mariah said, "Just sit…"

"I have to go," Kyle said, exiting the patio.

Watching him leave, Mariah gave a frustrated sigh.

* * *

Paul thanked his server for his coffee, as he proceeded to the patio of Crimson Lights. Intent on leaving by the back door, he stopped when he spotted a familiar face. Smiling he walked over to her. Traci's back was to Paul as she typed on her laptop.

"Traci?" Paul said.

Traci was immersed in her work, and did not respond. Paul stepped closer to her and tried again.

"Traci?"

Startled Traci looked up, "Oh, Paul," she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"I know," Paul said, "You were very focused."

"When I get into my writing, I'm in a whole other world," Traci said.

"Is this a new book, maybe?" Paul said.

"It is," Traci smiled, "I'm very excited about it...you likely don't want to hear about my writing."

"On the contrary," Paul said, "I'd love to hear about it." Gesturing to the empty chair across from her, he said, "May I?"

"Of course," Traci said.

"It occurs to me that you and I have never really had a chance to talk," Paul said, "So, tell me about this new book."

"Well, it's a mystery and love story," Traci said, "It's still in the early stages so there's not much to tell, but I have a lot of ideas."

"Sounds intriguing," Paul said, "I'll have to grab a copy when it hits the shelves."

"Well you can get a copy straight from me," Traci said, "I will put one aside for you."

"Only if you autograph it for me," Paul said.

Traci laughed. "I be happy to."

"I'm already looking forward to it," Paul said.

"Was there something particular you wanted to talk to me about?" Traci said.

"As a matter of fact, I would like to ask you a question concerning, Kyle and Rachel's car accident," Paul said.

"I'm not sure if I can help," Traci said, "If it will catch the person responsible then please ask away."

"Do you have any idea, who the other driver could have been?" Paul said, "Are you aware of any enemies, or anyone saying anything or acting suspicious?"

"I'm sorry, I wish I had answers," Traci said, "There might be someone, but I don't like to point fingers without proof."

"Anything you can tell me," Paul prodded, "It might not seem important to you, but it could help solve this case."

"I know Rachel and Kyle have some recent animosity towards Kevin Fisher," Traci said, "Kevin and Rachel are fighting for custody of their daughter. Currently Kevin has her and he isn't willing to give her up."

"That's something to go on," Paul said.

"I don't know that he would go this far to hurt them," Traci said.

"I'll look into it," Paul said, "And I will let you get back to your book."

"There's no need for you to rush off," Traci said "I was thinking of taking a break. Do you have time to chat?"

"I have some time," Paul said.

"I haven't seen you and your wife in a really long time," Traci said, "How is Christine?"

"She's well," Paul said.

"Oh, now that didn't sound very convincing," Traci said, "Is everything alright?"

"Chris and I have been having some communication issues," Paul said.

"Hazards of the job?" Traci said.

"I suppose that's part of it," Paul said, "Not to worry, I am sure we will work it out."

"I'm sure you will too," Traci said, "I always thought you two were meant to be."

"You know what else is meant to be?" Paul said.

"What's that?" Traci said.

"That book," Paul said, "It's meant to be on the best seller list." He smiled.

"I don't know about that," Traci said, smiling back, "We'll have to see where things go."

* * *

Jack entered the living room, from the den to find Kyle sitting on the couch with a far away look in his eyes.

"Kyle?" Jack said.

Kyle slightly jumped as he came out of his trance. "Dad," he said, "I didn't know you were there."

"I'm not surprised you were a million miles away," Jack said.

"Just thinking," Kyle said.

"Weren't you supposed to bring Rachel home today?" Jack said.

"I did," Kyle said, "She still has a little way to recover from her concussion, so she's upstairs resting."

"I am so grateful the two of you are alright," Jack said.

"Yeah, me too," Kyle said.

"You don't seem too happy about it," Jack said, "Is something else on your mind?"

Kyle sighed before he said, "Have you ever done something really stupid, then regret it and don't know how to fix it?"

"Multiple times," Jack smiled, "Is this a fight with Rachel?"

"No, it's not about her," Kyle said.

"Then what is it about?" Jack said.

Both of them were startled by a sudden pounding on the front door.

"I have a feeling you are about to find out," Kyle said.

Jack approached the door, the person on the other sided banging impatiently again. Jack pulled the door open to reveal an enraged Michael on the other side.

"Where is he?" Michael demanded, as he barged in, followed by Fen.

"Who?" Jack said.

"Your ingrate of a son," Michael said.

"You looking for me?" Kyle said, standing up. Spying Fen, Kyle half laughed and said, "This is just like you. Did you go crying to Daddy?"  
"You insolent…!" Michael growled as he charged towards Kyle.

"Dad, no!" Fen yelled.

Michael shoved Kyle backwards, when Jack interjected himself in between them. Holding Michael at arm's length, Jack said, "I don't know what your problem is, but you don't barge into my house and start attacking my son."

"Why not?" Michael said, "Your son attacked mine."

"What?" Jack said.

"That's right," Michael said, "Kyle tried to kill Fen."

"Oh come on," Kyle said. Looking at Fen, he said, "Is that what you told him?"

"I told him what you did to me," Fen said.

"I know you like to make me look bad," Kyle said, "But this is ridiculous."

"Is it?" Michael said, "When you put your hand around someone's neck and apply pressure, to choke them, that's not ridiculous, it's assault. It also happens to be illegal."

"Would someone tell me what is going on here?" Jack said.

"That's what I would like to know," Rachel said, appearing on the stairs.

Rushing to her aid, Kyle said, "I thought you were resting."

"I was, until I heard the commotion down here," Rachel said, as Kyle took her arm, walking her into the living room, "What are you all arguing about?"

"Do you want to tell her what you did to me, or do want me to?" Fen said.

Kyle glared at Fen. "Fen and I had an altercation at the coffeehouse," Kyle said, "He is making much more of it than it was."

"He tried to choke him," Michael said.

"You what?" Rachel said.

"I did not…" Kyle started.

"Yeah, you did," Fen said.

"Someone start at the beginning," Jack said.

"I was at the coffeehouse and I saw Kyle arguing with Summer," Fen started.

"It always leads back to Summer," Rachel said.

"He was accusing her of being the driver who caused his and Rachel's accident. Which is ridiculous and she told him that. Then Kyle really lost it and accused me of being the driver, which I was not. He started to bad mouth Summer and me, then he attacked me and started choking me."

"Fabricate much?" Kyle said, "First of all, my hand may have drifted to your neck, but I did not choke you. You also left out the part where you were bad mouthing Rachel, that's why I shoved you."

"You were saying things behind my back?" Rachel said, "Nice Fen. What did you say?"  
Fen hesitated, so Kyle said, "Go ahead, you are telling the story so well."

"I said, you were only after Kyle for his money," Fen said.

"You said what?" Rachel said.

"Don't forget that she's playing me for a fool and doesn't really love me," Kyle said.

"You little…" Rachel started at Fen, "If I had been at the coffeehouse I would have hit you myself."

Waiving his finger between Kyle and Rachel, Michael said, "This is why you are perfect for each other. All those violent tendencies."

"Don't even go there with me," Kyle said, shifting his glare to Michael.

"Are you going to attack me now?" Michael taunted.

"It sounds to me," Jack started, "That Kyle was provoked to fight."

"I fought with Fen, yes," Kyle said, "Why are you making such a big deal about a stupid fight? Look at you, you're fine!"

"You were poised ready to pound me," Fen said.

"But I didn't," Kyle said.

"Only because Mariah yelled at you to stop," Fen said.

"Well thank goodness for Mariah," Michael said.

"Kyle says it was not a big deal," Rachel said, "Then I believe him."

"Of course you do," Michael said, "You would believe Kyle if he told you Santa Claus was real."

"If you don't believe me you can ask Summer," Fen said, "She saw the whole thing."

"Oh, because Summer always tells the gospel truth," Rachel said.

"Then ask Mariah," Fen said, "She witnessed it too."

"The fact remains that you assaulted my son," Michael said, "And you are going to pay for it."

"I apologize," Kyle said, "I lost my cool, but I shouldn't have fought with you."

"Good try, except you didn't mean a word of it," Michael said, "Now look at you, you have ruined everything." He shifted his look to Rachel and said, "Everything."

"Why are looking at me like that?" Rachel said.

"People with violent tendencies do not make good parents," Michael said.

"No you can't bring this into the custody case!" Rachel said.

"Don't make Rachel pay for my mistake," Kyle said.

"You are in this custody thing together," Michael said, "You just made my job much easier."

"No, please don't do this," Rachel said, "Kyle apologized, we can settle this between us."

"What is it money you want?" Kyle said.

"Bribery," Michael said, "This just keeps getting better."

"Alright, what will it take to settle this?" Jack said.

A knock was heard at the door, as Michael revealed a satisfied smile. "He's going to pay," he said.

Jack opened the door to two police officers. "Can I help you?" he said.

"We're looking for Kyle Abbott," one officer said.

"Oh, Kyle…" Rachel sighed.

"What for?" Jack said.

"We have a warrant for his arrest," the officer said.

Jack looked back at Kyle who shot a nervous glance at his father.

Gesturing to Kyle, Michael said, "He's right here officers."

"Dad, what are you doing?" Fen said.

One of the officers approached Kyle and said, "Are you Kyle Abbott?"

"Yes," Kyle warily said.

One officer pulled Kyle's arms behind his back and began to handcuff him. "You are under arrest."

"What's the charge?" Jack said.

"Assault and battery," Michael said.

"No, Dad, I told you I didn't want to press charges," Fen said.

"I know you did," Michael said, "The district attorney is pressing charges."

"No, you can't take him!" Rachel said, latching onto Kyle's arm.

Removing her hold, an officer said, "Miss, I am going to have to ask you to step aside."

"But he didn't do anything wrong!" Rachel pleaded.

"Sorry, but he did," Michael said.

"Dad…" Kyle said, panic setting in as the officers proceeded to lead him to the door.

"Don't worry," Jack said, "I'll be right behind you. We'll have you out as soon as we can tonight."

"Actually, it's too late for a bail hearing," Michael said, "It will have to wait until morning."

"I have to spend the night in jail?" Kyle said, "Please, you can't do this to me!"

"You should have thought of that before," Michael said.

Rachel ran after Kyle as officers led him to the door, but Jack held her back. "I will be there first thing tomorrow to get you out!" Jack called.

"Are you satisfied now?" Rachel looked angrily at Fen.

"I didn't mean to get him arrested," Fen said.

"Fen is not pressing charges," Michael said, "I am."

"As district attorney?" Jack said, "Abuse of power for a personal vendetta!"

"Kyle is going to have to learn his lesson the hard way," Michael said, "Maybe after this he will have learned how to behave without losing his temper."

"Get out of my house," Jack said, "Both of you."

Michael swiftly walked to the door, Fen quickly following him. Pausing at the door, Fen looked back and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for things to turn out this way."

"Why did you come here then?" Rachel said.

"I admit, I wanted to humiliate him, the way he did me," Fen said, "All I really wanted was an apology."

"He gave you one," Rachel said.

"Fen!" Michael could be heard calling outside. Fen sighed as he left the house.

"This can't be happening," Rachel said.

"Kyle will be fine," Jack said, giving Rachel a comforting hug, "He will be back home as soon as possible."


	16. Chapter 16

"Rachel?" Traci said, entering from the dining area of the house, "I'm somewhat surprised you are still here. I thought you would have gone with Jack to see about Kyle's bail hearing."

"I wanted to, but Jack thought I shouldn't stress myself so soon after getting out of the hospital," Rachel said, "As if last evening wasn't stressful enough. So here I am anxiously waiting."  
"It makes sense to take care of yourself," Traci said.

"I hope they grant Kyle bail," Rachel said.

"I'm sure they will," Traci said, " I wouldn't think this case will go to trial. Maybe after everyone has a cooling off period, they can work this out without going to court."

"Maybe, if it was up to Fen," Rachel said, "But you did not see how angry and determined Michael was to punish Kyle."

Both ladies turned towards the door, as it opened and Jack walked in followed by Kyle. Smiling when she saw him, Rachel walked over and hugged him. "Are you okay?" she said.

Holding her in his arms, Kyle said, "Yes…much better now."

As they parted, Traci moved in for a hug. "It's good to have you home," she said.

"Thanks," Kyle said, "I've never been so relieved to see this place. It was a nightmarishly long night."

"It's over now," Rachel said.

"Not really," Kyle said, "Now I have a pending court date."

"Then we will call Brittany and she can help get you out of this," Rachel said.

"Maybe," Kyle said.

"You must be hungry," Traci said, "Why don't you let me fix you a plate of something."

"I appreciate that," Kyle said, "But I was thinking of going out to the coffeehouse. I need a change of scenery."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Jack said, "Returning to the scene of the incident?"

"I will be on my best behaviour," Kyle said, reaching out to take Rachel's hand.

* * *

"Why the long face?" Summer said, standing beside Fen, on the patio of the coffeehouse.

"Hey," Fen half smiled .

Sitting next to him and taking his hand, Summer said, "Tell me what's got you so down. Are you still upset about what happened with Kyle?"

"You have not heard the latest," Fen sighed.

"Did he come after you again?" Summer said.

"No, nothing like that," Fen said, "But I did see him."  
"Where?" Summer said.

"His house," Fen said.

"Why did you….?" Summer said.

"When I told my Dad what happened, he practically forced me to go over there with him," Fen said.

"What for?" Summer said.

"So he could tear Kyle and his Dad a new one," Fen said, "He was so upset he almost got physical with Kyle too."

"Then what?" Summer said.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this," Fen said.

"Tell me what happened," Summer said.

"I guess you will hear about this anyway," Fen said, "Kyle was arrested and spent the night in jail."

"You pressed charges?" Summer said, "Good for you. That will teach Kyle he can't just throw his weight around like that."

"I didn't press charges," Fen said, "The District Attorney pressed charges."

"Your Dad," Summer said.

Fen nodded.

"Why don't you seem happy about it?" Summer said.

"Kyle apologized," Fen said, "Although, I don't think he really meant it. He was charged with assault and battery for a fight that got a little out of hand. I'm not sure if he deserved to be arrested."

"Of course he did," Summer said, "He attacked you, not the other way around. I was afraid he was really going to hurt you."

"Now we have to go to court," Fen said.

"Just remember, you are the victim here," Summer said, "Kyle has to learn that being a bully has consequences."

"You're right," Fen nodded.

"I am on your side," Summer said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Fen smiled at her, his expression quickly fading, when he saw Kyle and Rachel enter by the patio.

Kyle stopped in his tracks when he saw Fen. The two adversaries stared, their dislike for each other evident in their eyes.

"Let's just…" Rachel started, but Kyle was approaching Fen and Summer.

"That's close enough," Summer warned.

"I just wanted to ask Fen if he's satisfied now," Kyle said.

"I heard about your accommodations last night," Summer said, "Did you sleep well?"

"You're already bragging about having me arrested," Kyle said.

"It wasn't my doing," Fen said.

"No, you went crying to daddy and he did it for you," Kyle said.

"Do not talk to him that way!" Summer said, standing up, "I don't know where you get the right to go near him at all, after what you did. Poor baby, had to spend the night in jail. You get out and have to berate your victim about it, when it's all your own fault. Leave him alone!"

"Victim?" Kyle said, "That's a laugh."

"Get away from us and stay away," Summer said.

"Come on Kyle," Rachel said, taking his arm, to lead him inside.

* * *

Kyle sat in a booth alone, resting his head in one hand. His thoughts were filled with his altercation with Fen, his arrest, his night in jail. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his forehead, before reaching into his pocket, retrieving a prescription bottle, which bore his name on the label. Kyle looked around to make sure no one was watching as he removed the lid and consumed two tablets, assisted by a nearby glass of water. As he tucked the bottle away, he was startled by a hand, placing coffee in front of him.

"Sorry," Rachel said, sitting across from him, with her own coffee, "I guess if I were you, I'd be jumpy too."

"I'll be okay," Kyle said.

"I'm glad someone will, because I'm not," Rachel said, "Kyle, why did you have to go and do this?"

"I really thought we were done talking about it," Kyle said.

"No we are not done," Rachel said, "It's not bad enough that you fought with Fen in the first place, then you had to go and argue with him some more. That does not help things."

"He brings out the worst in me," Kyle said.

"He barely said a word to you just now," Rachel said, "But you still felt the need to continue to insult him."

"Because of him, I spent the night in jail," Kyle said, "Do you know what that feels like?"

"Yes, I know exactly how it feels," Rachel said, "I know what it's like to spend a lot of nights in jail."

"Sorry, of course you do," Kyle said, "I shouldn't have said that."

"I feel for you that you had to go through that," Rachel said, "But do you realize what you have done? Not just to Fen, but to me."

"You are talking about the custody case," Kyle said, unable to look at her.  
"They are going to pounce on this opportunity to make our relationship look bad," Rachel said, "It's not bad enough that I was declared unfit, but now they can paint you as an unsuitable parent."

"Rachel, I'm really sorry," Kyle said, "I wasn't thinking straight."  
"Why couldn't you have just walked away from him?" Rachel said, "You don't usually let him get to you like this."

"I don't know what else to say," Kyle said, "I know, I screwed up."

"This is my daughter we are talking about!" Rachel angrily said, "We were in such a good position to get her back. Everything was going our way, until you couldn't control yourself!"

"If I'm such a bad influence, then I don't know why you put up with me," Kyle retorted.

"You know Kyle, sometimes, I don't either," Rachel said.

"Fine," Kyle said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Rachel said.

"I'm going to leave before I ruin your day even more," Kyle said, storming out of the coffeehouse.

* * *

Billy sat at the desk, in the Abbott living room, engrossed in his laptop. He sighed as he worked on a task that had become a daily ritual for him. Billy was not sure what he was looking for, as his eyes scanned video footage. All he knew was Kevin was up to something and if it involved Rachel's daughter, Billy was determined to find out what was really going on. Billy had put Kevin's property under surveillance, in the chance that he could find proof Kevin was involved in a scheme. Several weeks of footage had been reviewed and Billy had not yet seen anything out of the ordinary. Kevin and his girls would leave the house most days and then return at the end of the day. The kids seemed to be okay and Billy saw no indication they were in danger.

"Maybe I'm wrong," Billy mused, "Or there is a better way to go about this. Am I wasting my…" Billy stopped mid thought as something caught his eye. "What's this?"

Billy played with the footage, attempting to enhance the image, to get a better look.

"Who do we have here?" Billy said to himself. He tried to further improve the video, when a look of surprise and recognition came into his eyes.

"What the…?" Billy said, "No…can't be." As Billy stared at the image, he became certain of his findings.

"So, that's it," Billy said, "This is what you have been hiding."

Billy stared at the footage of a woman, leaving the property. She was in disguise, but Billy was very familiar with her eyes, her face, even her walk. He froze the frame. "Got'cha," Billy said.

* * *

Still fuming from his argument with Rachel, Kyle stormed off the elevator at Jabot. Passing by the CEO office, he was stopped when a familiar voice said, "Look who's here."

Kyle turned around surprised to see the person who had spoked to him. "Gloria?" he said, "What are you doing here?"

Sitting behind her desk, Gloria gestured to her surroundings and said, "I work here. What's your excuse?"

"I'm working a half day," Kyle said, "Thought you were gone for good."

"I'm sure you would like that," Gloria said, "Jack hired me back. I would say good afternoon, except that from here on I do not wish to speak to you."

"What did I do to you?" Kyle said.

"You attacked my grandson," Gloria said, "I do not take kindly to that."

"I am sorry," Kyle said, spreading his arms apart in frustration, "It won't happen again." He proceeded to walk away.

"You better believe it won't," Gloria said, "I protect both my grandchildren."

Facing her once again, Kyle said, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You tried to hurt my grandson," Gloria said, "Who's to say you won't do the same thing to my granddaughter?"

"Don't you dare," Kyle said, "I am very fond of Susie and would never do anything to hurt her. I am determined to be a good father."

"She already has a father," Gloria said, "Kevin is wonderful with her."

"Right, he's such a great father, he took Susie away from her mother, and then fought with Rachel right in front of her daughter, so she could witness the whole thing," Kyle said.

"Why don't you do Rachel a huge favour and get out of her life?" Gloria said.

"We are getting married," Kyle said, "Deal with it."

"I do feel sorry for Rachel," Gloria said, "Since the only way she will see her husband- to-be, is behind bars."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Kyle said.

"I hope they throw away the key," Gloria said.

"You are a piece of work," Kyle said.

"Thank you," Gloria said.

"And you think that's a compliment," Kyle said.

"Maybe by the time you get out of jail," Gloria started, "Rachel will have moved on without you. Maybe she and Kevin will be the ones to get married."

"Oh, I see that's what you are after," Kyle said, "To get your son back together with his ex-wife. Don't bet on it."

"Kevin and Rachel deserve to be happy," Gloria said.

"Believe me, Kevin is not a part of Rachel's happiness anymore," Kyle said, "They don't even like each other."

"Where do you think all that animosity comes from?" Gloria said, "There's a fine line between love and hate."

"Don't waste your time wishing," Kyle said, "Rachel is with me and soon her daughter will be too. Then we will be a family. Tell your son to deal with that." Kyle strode away.

"Where are you going?" Gloria said.

"To my office," Kyle said.

"I know I've been gone for awhile, but isn't your office that way?" Gloria said, pointing in the opposite direction.

Kyle paused. Noticing the look of uncertainty on his face, Gloria said, "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine," Kyle said, striding past her desk, in the direction she had indicated.

* * *

Reaching his office Kyle was startled to find Billy rummaging through the papers on his desk.

"Something I can help you with?" Kyle said.

Glancing back, Billy said, "You're back. I thought maybe you were not coming in today."

"So you thought it was the perfect opportunity to ransack my desk," Kyle said.

"I am looking for the marketing analysis I asked you to do," Billy said, "I want to go over the numbers before the meeting."

"Didn't I give that to you already?" Kyle said.

"No you did not," Billy said, facing him, "Could I have it please?"  
"Sure," Kyle said, sitting behind his desk.

Billy watched Kyle sift through folders on his desk, until he located the proper folder. Kyle flipped it open and recognizing the paperwork, Billy took it from him. "I uh…" Kyle said. Looking it over, Billy said, "Kyle, this isn't done."

"I ran out of time to finish it," Kyle said.

"Finish?" Billy said, "Nothing's been worked on with this."

"I will fix it up and have to you first thing in the morning," Kyle said.

"That's going to be a little late, since we have the meeting first thing," Billy said.

"If you had told me about the meeting, I would have made it priority," Kyle said, "I'll have it to you by the end of the day."

"Kyle we have been working on this deal for weeks," Billy said, "You were big on organizing most of it. How could you overlook something so important?"

"I had a rough night," Kyle said.

"When I ask you to do something, I expect it to be done," Billy said, "It's too bad if you didn't sleep well."

"It's hard to get a good night's sleep in jail," Kyle said.

"What did you say?" Billy said, "You spent the night in jail? What happened?"

"It was a fight with someone," Kyle said, "A big misunderstanding."

"You were arrested for fighting?" Billy said, "I don't see a scratch on you."

"I was the aggressor," Kyle said, "And I don't want to rehash it right now."

"Fair enough," Billy said, "You have this to me asap." Billy dropped the folder on to Kyle's desk.

* * *

Sighing and rubbing his forehead, Kyle attempted to concentrate on the work task at hand. Reviewing the report in front of him, Kyle was struggling to make sense of it. He attempted to read over the paragraph a third time, yet he still could not comprehend its content. Frustration was setting in as Kyle sat back in his chair and momentarily closed his eyes. He ran his hand across his forehead again, before directing his attention back to his work.

Reading the page in front of him, Kyle frowned and winced as the print began to fade in and out of focus. The disturbance continued for several seconds, Kyle slightly shaking his head in an effort to set his vision back to normal. The clarity of the words returned, however the subject matter of the report still did not make sense to him. Agitated Kyle slammed the folder shut. He sat back in his chair again, when he was startled by a knock on his open office door.

"Is it safe to come in?" Rachel said.

"Hi," Kyle said.

"I wanted to see if you were in a better mood," Rachel started, "But the way you just accosted that folder, tells me you're not."

Standing up, Kyle said, "I am sorry about before." He strolled around to the front of his desk and continued, "I apologize for walking out on you."

"I got angry too," Rachel said.

"You had every right," Kyle said, "I really messed things up for the custody case."

"Maybe not," Rachel said, "Perhaps Brittany can put things in a different light. It occurs to me Kevin's behaviour at times has been far worse than your altercation with Fen."

"So we are going to resort to mudslinging to win the case?" Kyle said.

"I don't want to," Rachel said, "But I will do whatever it takes to get Susie back."

"What about me?" Kyle said, "Do you want me back too?"

"You were never gone," Rachel said, as she took Kyle's hands, "Sure we fought, but I would rather be with you, than without you."

"Me too," Kyle said, moving in for a quick kiss.

"Do you think you will done soon, so we can go for dinner?" Rachel said.

"Should be," Kyle said, "You don't have some IT crisis to solve?"

"No more issues today," Rachel said, "It's not allowed."

"There's just one thing," Kyle said, "I have a quick meeting at the club before dinner."

"Your business meetings are not usually this late," Rachel said.

"It's more personal than business," Kyle smiled.

"You are up to something," Rachel said.

"Something," Kyle smiled, as he pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

"Are you sure she will be here?" Kyle said, as he stood at the bar of Society.

"Yes, she was happy to accept the invitation," Abby said, "Is everything set on your end?"

"My colleague should be…" Kyle trailed off, as he saw his business partner at the entrance, "There he is."

"Handsome," Abby smiled.

"He's not for you," Kyle said, waving his associate over.

"Don't look now," Abby said, "Traci has arrived."

"Perfect," Kyle said.

"It's show time," Abby said, clasping her hands together in excitement.

"Dean," Kyle said, shaking hands with co-worker, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Aunt Traci?" Abby said, approaching her.

"Abby," Traci smiled, "I can't tell you how much I like your new restaurant."

"Thank you," Abby said, "We aim to please." She shared a glance with Kyle across the room. "Dinner for one?" Abby said.

"No, I'm meeting Rachel," Traci said, "Wedding talk."

"Oh, that's right," Abby said, "She was here, but an emergency came up and she wanted me to tell you she can't make it."

"I hope everything is alright," Traci said.

"I think was work thing," Abby said.

"That's too bad," Traci said, "I will have to catch her another time."

Abby nodded. "Well, I guess I'll be going," Traci said.

"What?" Abby said, "No, don't do that." Traci gave her a questioning look, before Abby continued, "You're already here, why not stay for dinner?"

"I suppose I could," Traci said.

Proceeding to walk Traci to a table Abby said, "Oh, look, Kyle's here. We should go and say hello."

"No, he looks like he's having a business meeting," Traci said, "I wouldn't want to intrude."  
"I'm sure he won't mind," Abby said, guiding Traci over.

"Kyle," Abby smiled, arriving at their table, "Nice to see you."

"Abby," Kyle said, adding, "Aunt Traci, what a surprise."

"Hello," Traci said.

Addressing his colleague, Kyle said, "Dean, this is Abby Newman. Not only is she my cousin, she is the owner of this establishment."

"Nice to meet you," Abby said, shaking hands.

"And this lovely lady is Traci Abbott," Kyle said, making introductions, "Traci, this is Dean Sanders."

"Pleasure," Dean said, as he shook hands with Traci. "Abbott," Dean continued, "Any relation?"

"Traci is my aunt," Kyle said. Focusing on Traci, Kyle said, "What brings you by?"

"I had a dinner date with your fiancé, but she had to cancel," Traci said.

"Oh, yeah," Kyle said, "She's always busy with something."

"I will let you get back to your dinner," Traci said.

"Traci," Dean said, "Would you like to join us?" Kyle and Abby shared a smile.

"Oh, if you're sure I am not intruding," Traci said.

"Not at all," Kyle said, "Dean and I are old friends catching up. You are more than welcome."

"Alright," Traci said, sitting down, "Thank you."

"I'll be back to check on things in a little while," Abby said. She walked back behind the bar and texted Kyle's phone.

Hearing the beep, Kyle reached for his phone, saying, "Sorry, I should have turned this off."

Checking his display Abby had texted, "Time for that emergency."  
"Shoot," Kyle said.

"Is something wrong?" Traci said.

"Yeah," Kyle said, looking at his phone a few seconds longer, before continuing, "I am actually going to have to cut this short. I'm really sorry, but I have a wedding planner in panic mode, something about a location we were looking into. I have to take care of this, otherwise I will have my fiancé in panic mode too."

"It's too bad you have to go," Traci said.

"I apologize," Kyle said, "You know what, you two should stay…"  
"Kyle," Traci said.

"Enjoy your dinner, no reason to waste the evening. I will see you both later." Kyle made a hasty retreat.

Kyle scooted around the back, where Abby was anxiously waiting. "Well?" she said.

"Mission accomplished," Kyle said, sharing a hi five with Abby, who giggled in excitement.

"I get the feeling we were set up," Dean said.

Traci laughed, "Sometimes my nephew is not very subtle. We don't have to continue this if you would rather not."

"On the contrary," Dean said, "I would very much like to share the evening with you. If you would like to stay."

"I think that would be lovely," Traci smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Rachel opened the front door of the Abbott house, to reveal Brittany on the other side. As Brittany stepped inside, Rachel said, "Thank you for coming to meet us here."

"We have a lot to talk about," Brittany said.

Walking in, from the dining area, Kyle approached Brittany. Holding out his hand he said, "Hi, I'm Kyle Abbott. You must be the amazing Brittany."

"Amazing?" Brittany said, accepting the handshake.

"Rachel has a lot of confidence in your ability to handle her case," Kyle said, "I'm hoping you will be able to do the same for mine."

"I will do my best," Brittany said, "It's also nice to finally meet the person your fiancé has been raving about." Kyle smiled.

"Do you want to talk to Kyle first?" Rachel said, "Should I leave you two alone?"

"As long as it is alright with Kyle, you can stay," Brittany said.

"It's fine with me," Kyle said.

Sitting across from them Brittany said, "I understand you were charged with assault and battery. Tell me what happened."

"There's this guy," Kyle started, "His name is Fen Baldwin. I've known him for years, although we have never, or ever will be friends. He was flaunting his new relationship in front of me, I said some not so nice things about it and then he proceeded to say some not so nice things about me and Rachel. I lost my cool and shoved him against a wall, threw some verbal insults at him and nearly pounded him a good one."

"Did you hit him?" Brittany said.

"No," Kyle said, "I was going to, but another friend stopped me before I could. Then it was over."

"That's all?" Brittany said, "That's what you were arrested for?"

"Not exactly," Kyle said, "I swear I did not realize I was doing it, but I had my hand around his neck. He says I applied pressure on it."

"You tried to choke him?" Brittany said.

"No, I didn't mean to," Kyle said, "I don't like the guy, but I never intended to try to choke him or kill him."

"The other side is going to argue, that you gripped him so tight he was choking," Brittany said, "Your defense of 'I did not mean to', is not going to going to sway a judge."

"Kyle was provoked," Rachel said.

"Were you there?" Brittany said.

"No," Rachel said, "I was getting released from the hospital, waiting for Kyle to come, to take me home."

"You were in the hospital?" Brittany said.

"Kyle and I had a car accident," Rachel said.

"Some creep ran us off the road," Kyle said, "Rachel was unconscious for awhile, and I got this accessory." Kyle gestured to his bruised face.

"I was going to ask about that," Brittany said, "I thought maybe the other guy did that to you."

"Fen?" Kyle nearly laughed, "He couldn't throw a decent punch if he tried."

"Do you know who hit your car?" Brittany said.

"No clue, but the police are looking into it," Kyle said, "So, about the fight, can we build a strong case?"

"We can argue that you were provoked, that you were upset over the accident and worried about your fiancé, but I would caution that may not be enough," Brittany said.

"Why not?" Rachel said.

"Kyle, it's not the fact that you fought, I can argue that," Brittany said, "It is who you fought with that is the problem. You attacked the son of the district attorney. Michael Baldwin is going to come at you with everything he can. He is going to go after both of you."

"Meaning he is going to drag this altercation into the custody case," Rachel said, "To make Kyle look like an unsuitable parent."

"I would never do anything to hurt Rachel's daughter," Kyle said.

"I am sure that's true," Brittany said, "Kyle, I will do my very best to get you out of this. Still you need to prepare for possible consequences. If things do not go our way, you could be looking at serving jail time."

"For how long?" Kyle said.

"It's hard to say for certain," Brittany said, "It could be anywhere from six to eight months."

"Eight months?" Kyle repeated, "Brittany, please don't let them do that. Rachel and I are getting married soon!"

"Like I said, I will do my best," Brittany said, "You may have to postpone your wedding plans. It's the judge we have to convince."

"How bad is this for my daughter's custody?" Rachel said.

"If Kyle is serving jail time when your case comes up," Brittany said, "It will be nearly impossible to convince a judge to give you custody."

* * *

"Thanks again," Kyle said, as he shut the door behind Brittany. Walking back into the living room he said, "Well, that wasn't very encouraging."

"Maybe if we talk to Fen," Rachel said, "We could get him to convince his Dad to drop the charges."

"You think he would listen to us?" Kyle said, "He lives to make my life miserable."

"You're being dramatic," Rachel said, "Why don't you like him?"

"We never got along," Kyle said, "He's got this bad attitude and he's conceited like you wouldn't believe."

"He can sing really well," Rachel said. Kyle looked at her questioningly, so Rachel said, "I like his music."

"Tell me you're kidding," Kyle said.

"Have you ever listened to it?" Rachel said.

"Unfortunately, I have," Kyle said, "It's hard to ignore, I hear it everywhere."

"And?" Rachel said.

"It sucks," Kyle said.

"You are just saying that because you don't like him," Rachel said.

Kyle sighed and said, "I guess it's okay."

"You know, if you really tried to let go of this animosity, you and Fen might be able to be friends," Rachel said.

"Are you trying to give me nightmares?" Kyle said, "I don't want to be his friend."

"Have you ever tried?" Rachel said, "To try being nice to him. You don't have to be his best friend, just civil. You might surprise yourself at how well you could get along."

"Why all this advocating for Baldwin?" Kyle said.

"I just thought, he might not be such a bad guy after all," Rachel said.

"You want me to get on his good side, so he gets the charges dropped," Kyle said.

"Not a bad idea," Rachel said.

"Can we please stop talking about him?" Kyle said

"Okay," Rachel said, "What do you want to talk about? The wedding?"

"I've been thinking a lot about that," Kyle said.

"Me too," Rachel said.

"The thing is," Kyle started, "Maybe we should call the whole thing off. I don't think we should get married."

* * *

Rachel stared at Kyle. "You don't…you're breaking up with me? Why? I thought you loved me."

Taking her hands, Kyle said, "I do love you. But I don't want to be the reason you don't get your daughter back. I don't want you to have to visit you new husband in jail. I don't want to be the cause of anything that is going to hurt you."

"Kyle stop," Rachel said, "I love you too. You have been nothing but wonderful to me. No one is to say that you are destined for jail, you may not have to serve at all. We will figure something out to get custody. I can't…I don't want to do it without you. I need you with me."

"All I'm doing is messing things up for you," Kyle said.

"We made a promise to deal with things together," Rachel said, "The thought of spending the rest of my life without you is heartbreaking. Unless…you really don't want to marry me. Maybe this a good excuse to break up with me."

"Are you serious?" Kyle said, "I want to be with you more than anything. But I also don't want to hurt you anymore. I wasn't a very good boyfriend in the beginning and now I'm not a good fiancé. I'd probably be a poor excuse for a husband too."

"You are the perfect fiancé and will be the best husband I could hope for," Rachel said, "Okay, so you have flaws and we have issues. It's part of relationships. The worst thing I can think of, it's not jail or custody. The worst thing would be not having you in my life. Kyle, I love you so very much. I want to marry you. For better for worse, right?"

Kyle reached up and wiped away the few tears that slipped down her cheeks. "I need you too," he said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Rachel said.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Kyle said, "Are you sure you still want me?"

"Still want you?" Rachel said, "Kyle, you are my everything."

"Marry me?" Kyle said.

"A thousand times yes," Rachel said, as Kyle took her in his arms and kissed her.

* * *

"I thought I heard voices in here," Traci said, entering the living room.

Pulling out of her kiss with Kyle, Rachel slightly laughed as she said, "Hi."

"We should probably get to work," Kyle said, standing up and assisting Rachel to her feet.

"Oh, no you don't," Traci said, "I want to talk to you."

"Okay," Kyle said, "Are you upset with me?"

"I am a little perturbed," Traci said.

"This sounds personal," Rachel said, "I'm going to wait for you outside."

"No, you don't have to…" Kyle said, watching Rachel exit by the front door, "Leave me alone with her." He muttered the last part of his sentence.

"I am sure you don't want to be alone with me," Traci said, "After what you pulled last night."

"Last night?" Kyle tried to feign innocence.

"Yes," Traci said, "You set me up on a blind date."

"Didn't you have a good time?" Kyle said.

"I had a lovely evening and a nice dinner," Traci said.

"So, then why don't you seem happy about it?" Kyle said.

"I am quite capable of finding my own dates, it I choose to," Traci said, "I don't appreciate being tricked into a date under false pretenses. You blindsided your colleague as well. We both felt uncomfortable."

"Aunt Traci, I'm sorry," Kyle said, "Abby and I thought it would be nice if we could introduce you to a few eligible bachelors. We hoped you might really like one of them."

"There are others?" Traci said, "No, don't you and Abby set me up on any more blind dates."

"We didn't mean any harm," Kyle said, "Just the opposite."

"I know your hearts were in the right place," Traci said, "But please no more."

"What about Dean?" Kyle said, "Are you going to see him again?"

"He was a very nice man," Traci said, "However, I won't be dating him."

"It's just, you said you had a nice time," Kyle prompted.

"I did," Traci said, "Until he informed me he is engaged to a lovely woman."

Kyle stared at Traci. "I did not know that," Kyle slowly said, "Now I really am sorry."

"Yes, he told me all about her," Traci said, "Then I wished him well. So, I mean it, do not set me up like that again."

"Promise," Kyle said, "Am I forgiven?"

"Of course," Traci said

Kyle leaned in and gave Traci a quick kiss on the cheek. "You know I only do these things because I love you."

"Don't you have work to get to?" Traci smiled.

"I'm going," Kyle said, returning her smile as he approached the door.

* * *

Lost in his thoughts, Billy walked swiftly through the halls of Jabot. Rounding a corner, he walked into another person.

"Sorry," Billy said, "I wasn't paying attention."

"That's okay," Rachel said, "It's not the first time we've been that close."

Billy gave her a look, so Rachel said, "Don't mind me, I'm in a wedding mood."

"Isn't that coming up in the not too distant future?" Billy said.

"Almost too fast," Rachel said, "Don't get me wrong, I'm very excited, but there is so much, still to do."

"I'm sure you will get to it all," Billy said, "I have a feeling once you see your groom, waiting in the aisle, it will be worth all the effort."

"I already get butterflies when I think about that," Rachel said.

"You will make a beautiful bride," Billy said, "Kyle's the one who should be nervous."

"Thank you," Rachel said, "Anyway, work awaits. I won't keep you."

Rachel started to walk away, but Billy called her back. "Rachel?" As she turned to face him, Billy said, "Do you have some time? There's something I want to talk to you about."

Following Billy into his office, Rachel said, "Technical problems?"

"What?" Billy said.

"Is that why you wanted to see me?" Rachel said.

"I found something interesting and I have been trying to decide if I should show you or not," Billy said, "Then I realized you have a right to know."

"Okay, what did you find?" Rachel said.

"Better if I show you," Billy said, walking to his desk and punching keys on his laptop.

Rachel watched as Billy brought up some video footage. "What are we looking at?" she said. Recognizing people on the screen, Rachel said, "Is that Susie and Kevin?"

"Yes," Billy said, "I put Kevin's property under surveillance."

"You did what?" Rachel said, "You've been spying on my daughter?"

"More like trying to prove if Kevin is up to something," Billy said, "I was doing it so we could protect Susie and Bella if Fisher is up to no good."

"I don't know if I like this," Rachel said, "It seems like you are invading the girls privacy."

"I found something," Billy said.

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Rachel said.

Offering Rachel his chair, Billy said, "You are going to want to take a look at this."

Billy punched at the keyboard and stepped back. Rachel watched the video as a figure came into view. It was clearly the features of a woman, walking out of Kevin's house. Something was familiar about the woman and as Rachel viewed further, she knew why. "It can't be…" she said, "Is that…?"

"Chloe," Billy said, leaning in, against the desk beside her.

"She's alive?" Rachel said, "This whole time she's been alive?"

"And Fisher has been covering it up," Billy said.

"That's why he moved away," Rachel said, "It's all making more sense now. He relocated to protect Chloe and he didn't want Susie to reveal what she knew. That's why he never brought her to see me."

"When you did see Susie, she never let on about Chloe, did she?" Billy said.

"Kevin must have told her to keep it a secret," Rachel said, "How lovely, he's teaching my daughter to lie."

"Just like he always does," Billy said.

"I knew Kevin was a bad influence," Rachel said, "He calls himself a father. Just wait until I get my hands on him. He's going to regret keeping this secret. I am going to reveal him to the police, get Brittany to have Susie declared legally mine."

"Rachel, hold on…" Billy started.

"You know, Kevin is lucky I am still on probation and not legally able to leave the state," Rachel said, "Otherwise I would go right over to that house and bring her home."

"That's not a good way to go about this," Billy said.

"I can't go down there, but you can," Rachel said, "Billy you can tell Kevin what we know and get Susie for me."

"You are getting ahead of yourself," Billy said, "You don't need to contact the police or your lawyer. You tell Kevin you need to have an in person chat with him. Then you blow him out of the water."

"Tell him I know about Chloe," Rachel said.

"Not only that but you want your daughter back," Billy said, "You give him a choice."

"An ultimatum?" Rachel said.

"He gives you full custody of Susie," Billy said, "Or if he refuses, you will reveal Chloe is alive and well and his cover up. Tell him you won't just contact the police, you will let the entire world know what he's been up to. He and Chloe will both go to jail. You will end up with your daughter either way."

"Blackmail him?" Rachel said.

"More like negotiating a deal," Billy said.

"Oh we're going to make a deal alright," Rachel said, "One he can't get out of." Standing up she said, "This is just the thing I needed to get her back. I can't thank you enough!" She threw her arms around Billy in a hug.

Billy reciprocated the hug. "I'll always be here for you," he said.

* * *

Snapping the lid back on his prescription bottle, after taking two tablets, Kyle tucked the container into his jacket pocket. Resting his forehead on his hand he stared at his laptop, wishing the work in front of him, would complete itself.

"There he is," Rachel's voice startled Kyle, as he quickly looked, to see her standing in doorway. Approaching him she continued, "There's the man I am going to marry."

"So we are still on?" Kyle teased, as he stood up.

"Yes, we are," Rachel said, "I'm not letting you back out on me."

"I know," Kyle smiled, "I can hardly wait either." He kissed her.

"Are you ready to go?" Rachel said.

Kyle paused. "Refresh my memory," Kyle said, "Where are we going?"

"To lunch," Rachel said, "We were going to firm up some of the wedding plans. Don't tell me you forgot."

Unable to recall the moment he agreed to this, Kyle said, "I did not forget. I just didn't realize what time it was. I'm working on something urgent for Billy."

"No lunch?" Rachel said.

"I've got some time if you want to talk here," Kyle said, closing his office door.

"Okay," Rachel said, "We need to start with…" Kyle cut her off with a kiss.

"We needed to start with that," he said.

Rachel smiled and said, "The thing is our wedding is coming up soon. We need to make decisions. Beginning with the wedding party."

"My Dad has agreed to be my best man," Kyle said, "And Billy is going to be groomsman. All set, done."

"Billy and your Dad," Rachel said, "That's it?"

"Did I miss something?" Kyle said.

"You missed tradition that you have the same number of groomsman as there are bridesmaids. I have a maid of honor to firm up. Mariah, Traci and Sharon have agreed to be bridesmaids. There's also a new development. Susie is going to be a junior bridesmaid."

"That sounds great," Kyle said.

"It's five people in the bridal party compared to your side of…" Rachel started.

"Two," Kyle finished for her.

"You need to find three more," Rachel said.

Sighing Kyle said, I'm not sure who to ask."

"How about the guy you introduced Traci to," Rachel said, "What was his name, Dean? Maybe he and Traci can reconnect."

"Not a good idea for me or Traci," Kyle said, "As it turns out I don't know him that well."

Rachel thought for a moment before exclaiming, "I know, why don't you ask Devon."

"Devon Hamilton?" Kyle said.

"Sure, you two are friends right?" Rachel said.

"I guess," Kyle said.

"I'm sure he would be happy to do this," Rachel said.

Kyle nodded. "I'll ask him."

"Can you think of anyone else?" Rachel said.

"I'll figure it out, don't worry," Kyle said.

"I also thought that Billy's kids, Johnny and Katie would make an adorable flower girl and ring bearer," Rachel said, "After all they are your cousins."

"So is Abby," Kyle said.

"Your point?" Rachel said.

"You are including my family in the wedding party," Kyle said, "I love that, except you excluded Abby."

"She was not very supportive of us getting married," Rachel said, "Have you forgotten how flat out mean she was to me about it?"

"She's coming around," Kyle said, "Abby is starting to realize how much you and I love each other. Honestly, I think she feels left out."

"Are you suggesting I ask her to be a bridesmaid?" Rachel said.

"You said you still had to firm up a maid of honor," Kyle said, "Why not Abby?"

"I have someone else in mind for that," Rachel said, "And it's not Abby."

"Okay, a bridesmaid then," Kyle said, "Abby and I have always been close, it would mean a lot to me if she was part of the wedding."

"That means yet another groomsman for you," Rachel said.

"I'll find one," Kyle said. He looked at her hopefully.

"Okay," Rachel sighed, "I will ask Abby."

"Good," Kyle smiled.

"I just thought of someone else you could ask," Rachel said.

"Who's that?" Kyle said.

"Ravi," Rachel said.

"From IT?" Kyle said.

"Hey, I'm from IT," Rachel said, "Ravi and I have been working together for a while now. He's a friend."

"I'll take it under consideration," Kyle said.

Leading him to sit with her on the office couch, Rachel said, "There is one more thing I wanted to talk to you about."  
"All ears," Kyle said, putting his arm around her.

"You know, I love your family," Rachel said, "And I really like living at the house, but I've been thinking…."  
"About a place of our own," Kyle said.

"After we are married, it would be wonderful to have a place we can call ours," Rachel said, "To raise a family in."

"I like it," Kyle said, "We can start looking for a new home."  
"I might have a solution to that," Rachel said.

"You've been looking already?" Kyle said.

"I didn't have to look far," Rachel said, "I was thinking about the pool house."

"It's not really a typical family home," Kyle said.

"That's why I was thinking we could renovate it," Rachel said, "Make it everything we want it to be. Furnish, decorate, turn it into our very own home. We can even set up a room for Susie and whomever else might come along."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Kyle said.

"I'm not pregnant if that's what you're worried about," Rachel said, "But someday, we will have our own kids right?"

"Someday, we will," Kyle smiled, "Plus, I like the idea of renovating. We should do it."

"I was hoping you would say that," Rachel said, "Do you think your Dad would go for it?"

"I don't see why not," Kyle said, "I love how you come up with the best ideas."

"In that case I have one more," Rachel said.

"Tell me," Kyle said.

"I'd rather show you," Rachel said, as he kissed him.

* * *

As she sat at the coffeehouse, Mariah scrolled through her phone, until she heard a voice beside her say, "Hi."

Mariah looked up. "Tessa," she said.

"Can we talk now?" Tessa said, "Or are you still upset with me."

Mariah gestured to the chair across from her.

"So, I'm getting the silent treatment?" Tessa said, "I am sorry, I kept my feelings for someone else a secret from you. I should have been honest and talked to you about everything."

"Yes, you should have," Mariah said, "But I get why you were afraid to tell me."

"You do?" Tessa said

"I realized it's because you love me and didn't want to hurt me," Mariah said, "I'm trying to say, I forgive you."

"Really?" Tessa said, "Does that mean you will come home? I miss you."

"I will come home," Mariah said, "If you have dealt with your feelings for Rachel."

"Her and I are friends, nothing more," Tessa said, "You are the one I want to be with."

Mariah nodded. "I feel the same way about you. I've missed you too."

* * *

Entering from the outside patio door, Rachel was busy checking her phone. As she sauntered into the coffeehouse, she walked into another patron.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, "I should watch where I'm going."

"No harm," the man she had walked into said, "It's not every day I run into a beautiful woman."

"Nice of you to say," Rachel said.

"By the way, I'm Theo," he said, offering her a handshake.

"Rachel," she said, accepting the offer.

"Would you like to join me for a coffee?" Theo said.

"I would except…" Rachel trailed off as Kyle approached them.

"Hi," Kyle said, giving Rachel a quick kiss. Looking at her and Theo, he said, "I see you two have met."

"You know each other?" Rachel said.

"Yes, I'm the friend who just made a total embarrassment out of myself," Theo said.

"I wouldn't say a total embarrassment," Rachel said.

"Did I miss something?" Kyle said.

"I met this lovely young lady and did not realize she is the one who stole your heart," Theo said, "I was thinking she might steal mine. However, she, of course, is all yours."

"Not to worry," Rachel said, "It's not everyday someone calls me a beautiful woman."

"I'll have to rectify that," Kyle said, "Because that is exactly what you are." He kissed her.

"My cue to leave," Theo said.

Ending their kiss, Kyle looked over at Theo and said, "Hold on, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"I'll see you inside," Rachel said, entering the coffeehouse.

"My apologies," Theo said, "I did not realize she was your fiancé."  
"That's okay," Kyle laughed, "I get the attraction."  
"You are a lucky one," Theo said, "You have a great girl there."

"She's the best," Kyle said, taking off his suit jacket and throwing onto the back of a chair.

"You wanted to talk about something?" Theo said.

"I have a question for you," Kyle said, "I was wondering if you would consider, being a groomsman at my wedding."

Theo smiled. "You want me in your wedding party?"

"Of course," Kyle said, "Will you do it?"

"It would be my pleasure," Theo said, "I may not be one for weddings, but the look on your faces when you saw each other today, that was something special. I think I saw actual sparks flying off you two."

Inside the coffeehouse, Tessa and Mariah were talking with Rachel as she gushed about Kyle and how excited she was, now that the date for the wedding was getting closer.

"I'm looking forward to it too," Mariah said, "Seeing you two crazy kids get married will be one of the best things ever."

"I can't wait to watch you walk down the aisle," Tessa said, "I'm sure you will be a lovely bride."

"Thank you," Rachel said, "There's just one problem."  
"What problem?" Tessa said.

"I still don't have a maid of honor," Rachel said, looking at Tessa.

"You don't still want me," Tessa said, "Do you?"

Rachel smiled at her. "I don't have another best friend to ask. The spot is yours if you will accept."  
Tessa smiled tears forming. "Here she goes," Mariah said, smiling.

"Of course," Tessa said, "I would be happy to accept." She and Rachel stood up sharing a hug.

"What did we miss?" Kyle said, walking in with Theo.

"Tessa is Rachel's maid of honor," Mariah said.

"That's great," Kyle said, giving Tessa a quick hug, "Now you're both in the wedding. My friend Theo here, just agreed to be one of my groomsmen."

"It's all coming together," Rachel said, as Kyle put his arm around her waist.

"Sure is," Kyle said.

"Well, we should…" Mariah started, stopping when Rachel and Kyle began to kiss, "We should go," Mariah continued, "That's what we should do."

"Yeah, I guess…" Theo started, "Catch you later." He smiled as he walked away.

Ending their kiss, Kyle said, "Why don't we continue this at home."

"I like the way you think," Rachel smiled. Gesturing to the patio she said, "Is that your suit jacket?"

"Yeah, I forgot it was out there," Kyle said.

"I'll get it," Rachel said.

Walking out to the patio, Rachel lifted the jacket off the chair, when she noticed something fall out of the pocket. Bending over to pick it up, Rachel inspected the bottle. Spying the prescription label and Kyle's name printed on it caused her to pause. She took off the lid, noticing the container was less than half full of tablets.

Rachel looked into the coffeehouse to see Kyle talking, happily with Mariah. Concerned as to why Kyle needed this medicine and why he kept it hidden from her, Rachel looked back at the prescription bottle and sighed, "Oh, Kyle."


	18. Chapter 18

Drawing a sigh, Kyle sat down at the bar of the athletic club. Momentarily closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead, he reached into his jacket pocket. Not able to grab his tablets, Kyle examined his pocket, to find it empty. He checked the pocket on the other side and the inside of his jacket. "Where did I leave it?" Kyle wondered aloud, feeling in his pockets a second time.

"Kyle?" Devon's familiar voice broke Kyle's thoughts.

Looking at him Kyle said, "Hi."

"Did you lose something?" Devon said.

"What?" Kyle said.

"The way you were checking your suit, seemed like you lost something," Devon said.

"I thought I had it with me," Kyle said, "I must have left it at the office."

Noticing Kyle seemed distracted, Devon said, "Is everything alright?"

"I'm good," Kyle said.

"I only ask because you are sitting over here seemingly unhappy about something," Devon said.

"There's a lot going on," Kyle said, "I was just sorting it all out. You know, work, weddings. So nothing to worry about."

"I'm just glad it's nothing serious," Devon said, "You mentioned the wedding. It must be coming up soon."

"Six weeks," Kyle said. "We need to have everything finalized yesterday."

"I hear you," Devon said, "If I can help let me know."

"Now that you say that," Kyle started, "I wanted to ask a favour."

"Name it," Devon said.

"I was hoping you would consider being one of my groomsmen at the wedding,"

Kyle said.

"Me?" Devon smiled, "I would like to, but are you sure you don't have someone else you would rather ask?"

"I have already asked other people," Kyle said, "Rachel has a large bridal party, that seems to be continually growing. I have to keep up on my side."

"I appreciate you thinking of me," Devon said, "I would be happy to accept."

"Thank you," Kyle said, standing up, "Now I just need to find two more."

"Any ideas?" Devon said.

"I'm working on it," Kyle said, "I'll be in touch really soon with details."

"I'm looking forward to it," Devon said.

"Me too," Kyle said, wincing as he pressed his hand against his forehead.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Devon said.

"It's okay, I'm fine," Kyle said, taking an unsteady step. The room began to sway, causing Kyle to grab the edge of the bar for support.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" Devon said, going to his aid.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy," Kyle said.

"Okay, come sit down," Devon said.

Traci entered the club and noticing Devon helping an unsteady Kyle to a chair, she rushed over. "Kyle?" she said, "What's going on?"

"He looked like he was having some head pain and now he's feeling dizzy," Devon said.

"Sweetie?" Traci said, sitting next to him, taking one of Kyle's hands.

"I'll get him some water," Devon said.

"Kyle?" Traci said.

"It won't stop," Kyle groaned, continuing to hold his forehead.

"What won't?" Traci said, "Kyle, what's happening?"

Devon returned with a glass of water. "Here," he said, "Take some sips of this."

As Kyle took the glass from Devon, Traci noticed Kyle's hands were shaking, prompting her to assist him, to raise the glass. After Kyle had taken a drink, Traci took the water and put it on the table, as she said, "You don't look good. I think we should get you to a doctor."

"No, it's not necessary," Kyle said.

"Kyle, you are pale, and shaking, plus you are some kind of pain," Traci said.

"I'll be fine," Kyle said, as the motion of the room settled, his shaking also dissipating, "I'm already feeling better."

"Traci, may be right," Devon said, "You looked like you were about to pass out. Maybe you should see someone."

"I appreciate your concern," Kyle said, "I am okay now."

"No, that was something serious," Traci said.

"Honestly I am fine," Kyle said, "I have a lot going on. I have not been taking care of myself the way I should be. It was probably just stress."

"You should take better care," Traci said.

Nodding, Kyle smiled, as he said, "I will."  
"I'll drive you home," Traci said.

"It's okay, I can drive myself," Kyle said.

"Maybe, I cannot convince you to see a doctor," Traci began, "At least I can make sure you get home okay."

"Thank you," Kyle said, "I have my car. Besides, I'm going back to the office."

"I don't think you should," Traci said, "Not today. I'm worried about you."

"Don't be," Kyle said, "It's really sweet of you to be concerned but everything is okay," Kyle said. Focusing on Devon, Kyle said, "I'll be in touch."

Nodding Devon said, "Yeah, you take it easy."

* * *

Rachel walked into the Abbott house, to find Jack and Abby in a discussion. They both stopped talking and looked at her, prompting Rachel to say, "Am I interrupting?"

"No, not at all," Jack said.

"We might as well tell her," Abby said, "We were talking about you and Kyle."

"Abby perhaps…" Jack started.

"I realize I have not been very welcoming to you," Abby said, "I don't have an issue with you personally. I only want what is best for Kyle."

"As do I," Rachel said.

"Uncle Jack has made me realize, how much you and Kyle truly do love one another," Abby said, "I will always be looking out for my cousin, however, I want him to be happy and you do seem happy together. What I am trying to say, is I will make the effort to be more supportive of your relationship and wish you both well."

"You do?" Rachel said.

"Yes I do," Abby said. She looked at Jack, who raised his eyebrows at her, encouraging her to continue. "And I apologize for the animosity I have shown towards you," Abby said.

"Thank you, I appreciate you saying that," Rachel said.

"Now, that I have I will on my way," Abby said.

"Before you go," Rachel said, "I would like to talk to you about something."

"Okay," Abby said, "About what?"

"I would like to ask you, if you would be one of my bridesmaids," Rachel said.

Overhearing the request, Jack smiled to himself.

"You don't have to extend the olive branch that far," Abby said.

"I really want you to be part of this," Rachel said.

"Kyle, told you to ask me, didn't he?" Abby said.

"Yes, it was his idea," Rachel said, "But it would mean a lot to Kyle if you were in the wedding, therefore it would mean a lot to me."

Abby hesitated, so Rachel said, "If you won't do it for me, at least do it for Kyle."

Abby looked at Jack, who nodded. "Okay," Abby said, breaking into a smile, "I will be your maid of honor."

"Oh, I meant for you to be a bridesmaid," Rachel said.

"Can't blame me for trying," Abby said, laughing, to let Rachel know she was joking, "A bridesmaid it is."

"Thank you," Rachel said.

"Just out of curiosity," Abby said, "Who else is in the bridal party?"

"Tessa is my maid of honor," Rachel said, "Then there's Mariah, Traci, Sharon and my daughter Susie is going to be a junior bridesmaid. Now there's you too."

"You will be a lovely wedding party," Jack said, "I have to admit, I am looking forward to this event."

"No more than I am," Rachel smiled, "I'm happy, excited and nervous as anything."

"We will get you through it," Abby said, "Honestly if you need any help, just ask."

"I'll keep that in mind," Rachel said.

"I really do have to get going," Abby said. She gave Jack a quick hug and then said, "Rachel we will talk soon."

"We will," Rachel said, as she and Jack watched Abby leave. Looking at Jack, Rachel said, "Well wonders never cease."

Jack smiled at her.

* * *

Sitting in chair at the athletic club, Traci was lost in her thoughts. She could not get Kyle's episode out of her mind. The more she reflected on it, the more concerned she became. Traci wanted to help her nephew but was not sure how to go about it. Should she call Jack or Rachel? Would she be interfering if she told them what she witnessed? Kyle might be upset with her for telling others, however Traci was convinced Kyle was downplaying his situation, not willing to let others know.

"Traci?" She looked up to see a friendly face.

"Paul," Traci said, "This is a nice surprise."

Gesturing to the chair next to her, Paul said, "May I?"

"Of course," Traci said.

"You seemed to be deep in thought," Paul said, "I don't see a laptop. Were you cooking up ideas for the book?"

"No," Traci said, "Actually, that was the furthest thing from my mind."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Paul said, "I've been known to be a good listener."

"I don't want to trouble you," Traci said.

"You look like you need someone to talk to," Paul said.

"I'm worried about someone close to me," Traci said, "I think he's in a bad situation, a health issue. I want to help him and tell others that are close to him, but am I interfering if I do? Shouldn't he be the one to talk to his family if he wants them to know?"

"Sounds like a tricky situation," Paul said, "Would it benefit him if other people who care about him found out? Maybe he doesn't want anyone to worry and maybe he has it under control more than you realize."

"Maybe I should tell Jack," Traci said, "After all this about his son."

"Kyle is the one you are concerned with?" Paul said.

"I saw him have an upsetting spell," Traci said, "As much as I tried to convince him to see a doctor, he refused."

"Perhaps if you talk to Kyle," Paul said, "Tell him your concerns and how you think his family should be told. I would take your cue from what he tells you."

"That makes sense," Traci said, "It's good advice, thank you."

"Always happy to help," Paul smiled.

"Enough about me," Traci said, "How are things with you?"

"Work is going well," Paul said.

"And personally?" Traci said. Paul paused, so Traci said, "I'm sorry, there I go interfering again."

"You are not doing that," Paul said, "It's just things with Chris have gone from bad to worse. We are hardly connecting at all. Unfortunately, there is a lot of tension, when we do spend time together."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Traci said, "I think we just need to have some faith, that things will get better for both of us."

"I am going to adopt you optimist theory," Paul said. Spotting someone across the room, Paul said, "I see someone I need to talk with. It's been nice seeing you again."

"Yes, you as well," Traci smiled.

Paul smiled back, before he sauntered across the room and sat across from another patron. "Hello, Kevin," he said.

Kevin paused and said, "Won't you join me?"

"I think it's time we have a chat," Paul said.

"About…?" Kevin said.

"About you," Paul said, "I'm investigating Kyle and Rachel's car accident and your possible involvement in it."

"I don't know what makes you think I had anything to do with that," Kevin said.

"They were forced off the road by another driver causing them to crash," Paul said, "Thankfully, there were no serious injuries. We are trying to identify the other driver. People with motive who might want to cause harm to Kyle and Rachel."

"I don't think I like where you are going with this," Kevin said.

"I understand you are in the middle of a custody issue, regarding your daughter," Paul said, "You displayed some hostility towards both of them. Kyle says you even threatened him."

Kevin half laughed as he said, "He was getting in my face and I told him not to mess with me."

"Sounds like a threat," Paul said.

"So, you think it was me who ran them down," Kevin said.

"Was it?" Paul said.

"I may be in a custody struggle with Rachel," Kevin started," And I may not be a fan of her choice of a husband. I would not do something like this to her. It wasn't me. As a matter of fact, when I heard what happened it upset me. Despite what is going on between us, I would never set out to hurt Rachel. You had better find out who did this before I do or I won't be held responsible."

"There you go, making threats again," Paul said, "Let us handle the investigation."

"Then might I suggest you find the real culprit," Kevin said, "Instead of making me out to be the bad guy."

"Oh, we will find the person responsible," Paul said, "Don't worry about that."

* * *

Walking out of the den Jack, searched the desk, locating papers he needed. Picking them up he proceeded to walk back to the den, when someone called him back.

"Jack?" Rachel said. He turned to face her, when she said, "I'd like to talk to you if you have a minute?"

"Of course," Jack said, walking further into the room, "What's on your mind?"

"It's about Kyle," Rachel said, "I'm worried about him."

"In what way?" Jack said.

"He's not himself," Rachel said, "He's having mood swings. Sometimes it doesn't take much to set him off. He's fine one minute and irritable the next. I don't think he's sleeping well and that may be part of the problem."

"I've noticed something seems off with Kyle," Jack said, "He's missed some meetings and deadlines at work. That is just not like him."

"The other day, he even suggested we call off the wedding," Rachel said.

"He what?" Jack said, "That doesn't make sense, he's been telling me how much he's looking forward to it."

"I talked him out of that notion," Rachel said, "I know he loves me and I love him. We are getting married."

"I can't think of anything that would make him act this way," Jack said.

"I can," Rachel said. Producing the bottle of tablets, she said, "I found these in Kyle's suit jacket."

"What are those?" Jack said.

"I'm not exactly sure," Rachel said, "But they have his name on them."  
Rachel handed the bottle to Jack, who read the label over. "These are painkillers," Jack said.

"Painkillers?" Rachel repeated.

"You knew nothing about this?" Jack said.

"Kyle did not tell me anything about not feeling well or needing a medicine that strong," Rachel said, "I don't like going behind his back to talk to you about this."

"You did the right thing telling me," Jack said, "Now I am very concerned."

"The thing is," Rachel said, "Look at the date on the label, then see how many are gone."

Jack did as instructed, a look of surprise in his eyes. "They are more than half gone," he said.

"Jack, you don't think…that Kyle may have…" Rachel trailed off.

"An addiction?" Jack said.

"I don't want to think it," Rachel said, "I hate to even bring it up. But it would explain his behaviour."

"Yes, it would," Jack sighed.

"I never thought Kyle would have those tendencies," Rachel said.

"It's not hard to fall into that trap," Jack said, "Those kinds of attributes can run in families. After what I went through, I hoped Kyle would never go down that same path."

"What are we going to do?" Rachel said.

"I will have a talk with him," Jack said, "Maybe this is not what we suspect. However, I will get to the bottom of this. If Kyle needs any kind of help, we will make sure he gets it."

* * *

Jack sat in the living room chair reading over some papers, when he heard the front door open. When he saw Kyle enter the living room he closed his folder and stood up.

"You're home early," Jack said.

"Yeah," Kyle said, "I needed to come home."

"Is everything alright?" Jack said.

"I'm going to head upstairs," Kyle said.

"Can I talk to you first?" Jack said.

"Is it something that can wait?" Kyle said, "I really don't feel good."

"It's important," Jack said.

"Okay," Kyle sighed, "Does it have anything to do with that folder in your hand?"

"I was doing some reading," Jack said, "Take a look."

Kyle opened the folder, frowning as he looked over the contents. "Why are you looking over addiction and treatment information?" Kyle became alarmed, as he said, "Dad, you're not having trouble again are you?"

"No," Jack said, "This is not about me."

"Then what is it about?" Kyle said.

Pulling the prescription bottle out of his pocket, Jack said, "I found these."

A look of relief came over Kyle as he said, "I've been looking all over for those."

He reached for them, but Jack held them back.

"Can I please have them?" Kyle said.

"Why are you taking painkillers?" Jack said.

"It's not a big deal," Kyle said, "I'd like to have those back."

"Not until you answer my question," Jack said.

Kyle sighed and said, "They are for headaches. I've been having some bad ones so I went to see a doctor. He told me it was likely migraines and those tablets should help."

"You have never had migraines," Jack said.

"They can develop at any age," Kyle snapped, "Would you give those back to me!" Kyle did not need to see the look on Jack's face to know he had been too harsh with his father. "I'm sorry," Kyle said, "I didn't mean to speak to you like that."

"You have been apologizing a lot lately for your behaviour," Jack said.

"I know," Kyle said.

"Kyle, I'm concerned you are taking too much of this medication," Jack said.

Kyle looked from Jack to the folder in his hand and said, "Wait, you think…that I'm dependent on the painkillers?"

"Son, it's okay, we will figure this out," Jack said, "I feel partly responsible, you fell down the same path as me. We will get you whatever help you need."

"I don't need any," Kyle said.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Jack said, "I know how easy it is to come to rely on something like this."  
"Dad, I'm not in denial," Kyle said, "I'm not addicted to those pills. I can promise you that."

"You've taken so much of this," Jack said, "They are highly addictive."

"I needed them a lot at first," Kyle said, "It worked to at least take the edge off. I have scaled back the number I take now. Mainly, because they don't work as well anymore. As far as not being able to stop them, that's not the issue."

"If they don't work, why are you so anxious to have them back?" Jack said.

"Because I feel like my head is going to split apart," Kyle said, dropping onto the couch, "I was hoping they might start working again. Dad, I swear dependency is not what is going on here."

"What is going on?" Jack said, "Tell me about these headaches. How long have you had them?"

"It started a few months ago," Kyle said, "They are always at their worst in the morning. Sometimes they ease off by the end of the day, sometimes they don't."

"They are that bad, you needed this strength of medication?" Jack said.

"Yes, they are," Kyle said, "If you are that worried, I won't take them anymore. Like I said, they don't work anyway."

Noticing, Kyle rubbing his forehead, Jack said, "Do you have a bad one right now?" Kyle nodded.

"Is there anything else going on?" Jack said, "Rachel told me you weren't sleeping very well."

"You talked to Rachel about this?" Kyle said, "You didn't tell her your addiction theory, I hope."

"She brought it up to me," Jack said.

"She found the medication," Kyle said, "Why didn't she just talk to me?"

"Your fiancé is very concerned about you," Jack said, "So am I."

"Me too," Kyle admitted.

"Why do you say that?" Jack said, sitting next to him.

"I think there is something wrong with me," Kyle said.

"In what way?" Jack said, "Tell me everything that your worried about."

"Besides the headaches," Kyle began, "It's hard to fall asleep anymore. If I do sleep it's never for very long. More and more, I don't feel well. I get nauseous, I have dizzy spells and I've passed out a few times."

"Passed out?" Jack said, "When did this happen?"

"The first time, I was on my business trip to Dubai," Kyle said, "I passed out in my hotel room. It was just for a few minutes and then I was fine."

"I wish you had confided in me sooner," Jack said.

"I didn't want to worry anyone," Kyle said, "And I kept hoping it would clear up on its own."

"We need to take care of this," Jack said.

"That's not all," Kyle said, "A little while ago I was at Jabot. I couldn't…I didn't know how to find my office." Jack looked at Kyle in surprise. "Dad, I know that building like the back of my hand, but I couldn't remember how to get to the place where I work every day."

"Your work has suffered lately" Jack said, "I knew something had to be wrong, because that is not like you."

"Do you think there is something really wrong with me?" Kyle said.

"I think we need to find out," Jack said, standing up. Gesturing for Kyle to follow suit, Jack continued, "I am taking you to the hospital. We are going to find out what is going on and take care of it."

"Right now?" Kyle said, as he stood.

"You are going to see a doctor today," Jack said.

"I'm almost afraid to," Kyle said.

"Don't worry," Jack said, "I am going to be with you every step of the way. This thing is probably is not as bad as you think." He gave Kyle an encouraging smile.

"Okay," Kyle said, "Let's get this over with."

Jack opened the door, letting Kyle walk past him. Jack paused, momentarily closing his eyes in deep concern for his son. Taking a deep breath, Jack shut the door and followed Kyle down the pathway.


	19. Chapter 19

It was late in the evening when, Jack opened the front door of the house and stepped inside. A few seconds later Kyle followed, hands stuffed in his pockets, his eyes down. Jack watched as Kyle strolled into the living room, pausing when he caught his reflection in the mirror. Kyle stared at himself for several seconds, before turning away and sitting on the couch with a heavy sigh. Jack walked over to where Kyle was sitting forward, resting his forearms on his legs, eyes focused down.

"Kyle?" Jack said, breaking the silence. Jack sat next to his son and continued, "You didn't say a word all the way home."

"What is there to say?" Kyle said.

Detecting the despondence in Kyle's voice, Jack said, "I know how troubling this is for you. We are all here to help you get through this."

"Yeah," Kyle said, falling back against the couch, "Except that nobody can really help me."

"You heard what the doctor said," Jack reminded, "There are options."

"Yes, there are," Kyle said, "Except none of them will do any good."

"You don't know that," Jack said.

Kyle shook his head, Jack could see he was fighting tears. "I realize this will not be easy for you," Jack consoled, "Yes, it is tough road ahead of you, but you can't give up. You can fight this."

"What's the point?" Kyle exploded, standing up, "Nothing I do is going to prevent this from happening. No matter what I do, I will still be dealing with this. I am going to get worse and worse until I can't fight it anymore."

"People have overcome this," Jack said, also standing, "You are young, strong and no pre-existing medical issues. There is no reason you can't be as fortunate."

"How did this happen?" Kyle said, "How did I get here? I take care of myself, do what I can to stay healthy."

"It does not discriminate," Jack said, "You did not do anything to cause this. Please remember, your family is all here for anything you need."

Kyle closed he eyes and sighed, "How do I tell her?"

"Rachel loves you, she will understand," Jack said.

Kyle rested his hands against the mantel of the fireplace. "We had so many plans, a future to look forward to. Now, just like that it's all gone."

"Nothing is a certainty," Jack said, "That future is still there. I believe you will beat this."  
"Please stop telling me I will be fine, when I know I won't be," Kyle said.

"That is not necessarily true," Jack said.

Kyle turned around to face his father, drawing a shaky sigh. "What am I going to do?" Kyle said, quickly wiping away a few escaped tears.

"Kyle, we will work this out," Jack said.

A few more tears spilled down Kyle's cheeks, as Jack reached out for him. "Dad…" Kyle whimpered, breaking down in his father's arms. Hearing Kyle's sobs, was breaking Jack's heart, as he held his son and tried to soothe him. Jack also lost some tears, wishing he could spare Kyle any suffering and make it all go away.

* * *

Kyle carefully opened the bedroom door, as he quietly stepped inside. Peering at the bed, he could see Rachel was asleep. He stood watching her for a few seconds, before slipping off his outer clothing, sitting on the bed beside her.

Momentarily closing his eyes, Kyle thought, "How do I do this?" Opening his eyes and focusing on Rachel he whispered, "How do I tell you?"

Rachel stirred and waking she saw Kyle, who forced a smile at her. "Kyle?" she sleepily said.

"Yeah, it's me," Kyle said.

"Are you just getting home?" Rachel said, "It's late. Where were you?"

"I got home a little while ago," Kyle said, "I had something to take care of."

"I was worried," Rachel said.

"It's okay," Kyle said, climbing in next to her, "Everything is fine. Go back to sleep."

Kyle lay down, outstretching his arm, inviting her to lay close with him. Rachel snuggled up to Kyle, who gave her a lingering kiss on the forehead, before she drifted to sleep once again. Worry kept Kyle awake, as he envisioned, not only breaking the news to Rachel, but how to handle his situation. Fear of suffering for himself and those he loved, crept over him. Contemplating the unknown path before him, Kyle held Rachel closer to him.

* * *

Jack descended the stairs the next morning, surprised to find Kyle, still dressed in his sleepwear, on the couch, sifting through pages on his tablet. A cup of coffee assisted on the table beside him.

"Good morning," Jack said.

Momentarily looking up, Kyle said, "Hey Dad," before returning his focus to his device. Pouring himself some coffee, Jack sauntered over to where Kyle was sitting, and paused before he said, "How are you?"

Kyle shifted his eyes up to look at Jack across from him, before he said, "I'm the same as yesterday. Minus a night's sleep."

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep either," Jack said, "What are you so involved with over there?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I have been looking up information that pertains to my diagnosis and different treatments available," Kyle said.

"You know you can't believe everything you read on there," Jack said.

"I know," Kyle said, "All the facts from different sources agree on one thing."

"Which is?" Jack said.

"The risks," Kyle said, "And the survival rate."

"Kyle…" Jack sighed.

"I know you don't like to hear about that," Kyle said, "I don't like to think about it, but I am just trying to be realistic."

"Alright, be realistic," Jack said, "I know this is a lot to deal with and you are still dealing with the shock. But you need to have some level of optimism, some positivity. You can't assume things will turn out to be the worst case scenario."

"There may be a very small chance that I will be okay," Kyle said, "But I don't want to pin all my hopes on that chance, just to find myself, dying in a hospital bed, a year from now."

"There is every possibility, a year from now, you will have recovered from this, you will be married and have a wonderful future in front of you," Jack said.

"I would give anything to have that," Kyle said.

"Then give anything," Jack said, "Fight for it."

"I'll try," Kyle said.

"I have been meaning to ask you," Jack said, "Did you talk with Rachel about this?"

"No," Kyle said, "She was asleep when I went upstairs last night. She woke up for a few minutes, but I didn't want to get into it. She looked so beautiful and I just wanted to hold her for one more night, without this hanging over both of us."

"You have to tell her," Jack said.

"I will," Kyle said, "It's just that…as soon as I do, everything is going to change. Our lives will go from happiness to disaster."

Kyle was quiet for a few minutes, before he said, "Dad, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to fall apart on you like that."

"No apologies," Jack said, "That's what I'm here for." He smiled at Kyle.

Kyle gave Jack a half smile, as he said, "Are you wearing that to the office? It's kind of casual for you."

"I'm not going into the office today," Jack said, "Neither are you. I am taking you to your specialist appointment and then I thought we could spend the day hanging out together. If you feel up to lunch out or if you just want to sit by the pool, we could do whatever comes up."

"You don't have to babysit me, just because of my diagnosis," Kyle said.

"Do I need a reason for a father, son day together?" Jack said, "I'm doing this because it's long overdue."

"I would like that," Kyle said, "But first I want to ask you for a favour."

"Name it," Jack said.

* * *

Rachel was fixing her hair in the mirror, when she saw Kyle enter the bedroom. "There you are," she said, "You were up before me this morning."

"I couldn't sleep," Kyle said.

"You're not dressed yet," Rachel said, "Aren't you going to be late for work?"

"I'm not going in today," Kyle said.

"Are you okay?" Rachel said. Feeling his forehead she said, "Are you coming down with something?"

Kyle removed her hand, but held onto it, as he said, "I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?" Rachel said.

Kyle continued his hold on her hand, as he led her to the sitting area of the bedroom. As she sat next to him, Rachel could see Kyle was nervous, but also detected a level of sadness. Kyle hesitated to speak, Rachel prompting him with a reminder that he could tell her anything. Kyle began with a profession of his love for her, culminating that with a kiss. Then he started to explain his situation. Confessing the severity of the headaches, the dizzy spells, the lack of concentration and the memory lapses. He told her about his episodes of passing out, apologizing for keeping it all from her. He explained why he came home so late the night before, how his Dad had taken him to the hospital, tests he had done and how the doctor found the cause of his symptoms.

Rachel could see Kyle was apprehensive to continue. She saw the despondent look in his eyes and knew something bad was coming.

Kyle spilled out the story of his diagnosis. Rachel's eyes wide she looked at Kyle in disbelief. Tears were slipping down his cheeks, as he nodded at her in confirmation that she had heard him correctly. Rachel wrapped her arms around Kyle, the couple holding each other tight. Sitting close to each other, Rachel took both of Kyle's hands in hers, as he affirmed what this meant for him and the possibility he may not survive. Rachel's eyes welled up as she hugged him again, her heart breaking at the sound of his uneven breathing among tears. Neither of them wanted to let go. Maybe if they held each other long enough they would wake up from this nightmare. Only, Kyle and Rachel knew it wasn't a dream, this was really happening.

* * *

Abby smiled as she walked into Crimson Lights, approaching the table where Mariah and Tessa were sitting. Abby sat down with them and said, "I am so excited."

"I can see that," Mariah said, "What's going on?"

"The wedding," Abby said, "I have so many ideas."

"Wedding?" Mariah said.

"Kyle and Rachel's," Abby said, "I want to put some excitement into Rachel's bridal shower."

Mariah and Tessa exchanged glances, before Mariah said, "I will ask the obvious question. Why are you planning everything?"

"I guess Rachel didn't tell you," Abby said, "She asked me to be a bridesmaid."

"That's really nice," Tessa said, "But I'm the maid of honor. Mariah and I have planned the shower already."

Abby paused before she said, "Where are you having it?"

"We booked a private party on the rooftop of the athletic club," Mariah said.

"We figured it was summer, so it would be nice to have it outside," Tessa said.

"Plus since their wedding will be outdoors, it compliments the big day," Mariah said.

"They are having an outdoor wedding?" Abby said.

"Yes, they are getting married in Chancellor park," Tessa said.

"Kyle has told me so much of what the wedding will consist of," Mariah said, "Sounds like it's going to be fantastic."

"I get excited just thinking about it," Tessa said.

"I'm sure it will be a day they will never forget," Abby said, "Well, there is still the bachelorette party, right? I can infuse my plans into that one."  
"We have pretty much taken care of that too," Tessa said.

"Yes, but by all means tell us your ideas," Mariah said, "Maybe we can incorporate them."

"Sounds like fun," Abby said, as her phone beeped. Responding to it, a puzzled look came over Abby as she read over her text message.

"Everything okay?" Mariah said.

"That's strange," Abby said, "Uncle Jack wants me to come over to the house right away. He says it's an important family matter."

"Any idea what's going on?" Tessa said.

"No," Abby said, standing up, "I guess I'm about to find out." She gathered up her purse and left the coffeehouse.

"I hope everything is okay," Mariah said, just as her phone signaled a call coming in.

Answering, Mariah said, "Hello?"  
On the other end the caller said, "Mariah, this is Jack Abbott, Kyle's dad."

"Mr. Abbott," Mariah said, looking across at Tessa, "What can I do for you?"

"I hope I am not catching you at a bad time," Jack said, "I was wondering if you could come over to the house this morning."

"I suppose I could," Mariah said, "Can I ask what this is about?"

"I know Kyle would really appreciate it, if you could make it," Jack said.

"Kyle?" Mariah said, "Is something wrong?"

"Could you be here?" Jack said.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Mariah said.

"See you then," Jack said, ending the call.

Noticing the look of concern on Mariah's face, Tessa said, "What was that about?"

"It was Kyle's dad," Mariah said, "He wants me to come over to the house. Something about Kyle."

"That's all he said?" Tessa said.

"He was very guarded," Mariah said, "Abby said there was a family matter going on. First she gets a request to go there and now me. If this is a family thing, why do they want me there?"

"I hope nothing bad has happened," Tessa said.

"Yeah, I'm worried about that too," Mariah said.

"Well, go," Tessa said, "When you find out, you fill me in. I'm concerned now too."

"Okay," Mariah said, standing up with a sigh. Tessa watched as Mariah hurried out of the coffeehouse.

* * *

Bursting through the front door of the Abbott house, Billy said, "Does someone want to tell me why I was the only Abbott at the meeting today? Where in the heck is Kyle? He was supposed to be there." Addressing Jack, he continued, "And I thought you wanted a full report on this deal. I had do some fast talking to prevent us from losing the client."

"Something came up," Jack said.

"What does that mean?" Billy said, "Something more important than work?"

"Very much so," Jack said.

"I can tell something is on your mind," Billy said, "What is going on that you felt the need to call a family meeting in the middle of the morning."

"You will find out when everyone is here," Jack said.

The both turned when they heard the sound of the front door open. "I am sorry, I'm late," Traci said, "I was in a meeting with a very important person to talk about my book."

"You are not late," Jack said, "We are waiting for a few more."

"I been wanting to talk to you about something," Traci said, "I'm very concerned about…"

"Hold that thought," Jack said, "I'm sorry, but this is a very important family meeting. I'm finding it hard to think about anything else."

"You seem worried," Traci said, "What's going on?"

"All in good time," Jack said.

"Okay, I'm here," Abby said, bustling through the front door, "I have to admit, you've peaked my curiosity as to what this is about."

"You and me both," Billy said.

Everyone's attention was diverted to the sound of the front doorbell. Abby opened the door and said, "Mariah, what are you doing here. This is not the best time for a visit."

"Jack asked me to come," Mariah said.

"Yes, I did," Jack said, greeting Mariah with a smile, "It's nice to see you, please come in."

"Uncle Jack, what's going on?" Abby said.

"Now that everyone is here, we can get started," Jack said.

"Are we not waiting for Kyle to show up?" Billy said.

"Kyle is here," Jack said, "He and Rachel have been waiting in the other room."

"Why?" Billy said.

"This is Kyle's meeting," Jack said, "He has something he wants to talk to all of you about."

"I really wish you would stop being so cryptic," Billy said.

"I will let him know you are all here," Jack said, walking into the dining room.

"Do any of you know what this is about?" Abby said.

"I think, I might," Traci said.

Looking at Mariah, Billy gestured to a chair next to him. Feeling out of place, Mariah sat down. "I'm not sure what I'm doing here," she said.

Spying Jack, Kyle and Rachel walking into the room, Billy said, "I think we are about to find out."

Jack, Kyle and Rachel sat on the couch together. "Alright," Jack said, "Kyle do you want to start?"

Kyle nodded, pausing as he was unsure where to begin. "First off," Kyle said, "I appreciate you all being here. I know you have busy schedules. I have something I need to tell everyone." Kyle glanced at Rachel, who took his hand and kept a continued hold on it. The nervous tone in Kyle's voice was evident as he continued, "I know I've been short with most of you and not acting like myself and I apologize for that. Truth is, I have not been feeling like myself and I haven' t been feeling well for that last few months. So, Dad took me to see a doctor and I had some tests done. It turns out…" Kyle paused, before attempting to continue, "I uh…" he stammered.

Noticing Kyle's was becoming emotional, Jack said, "Do you want me to do this?"

"No," Kyle said shaking his head, "I need to say this." Taking a nervous deep breath, Kyle forced back his tears and said, "Dad and Rachel already know about this." Kyle took one more deep breath and said, "I'm sick."

Everyone felt the knot in their stomach at the same time as Kyle continued, "I have…a brain tumor."

Traci's hand went to her chest, Billy sat back in his chair, as Mariah and Abby stared at him in disbelief.

"How bad?" Billy said, "This can be taken care of, it's benign, right?" The room was silent so Billy prompted, "Right?"

Kyle slowly shook his head, as Jack said, "It's malignant." Jack put a comforting hand on Kyle's shoulder as he said, "The doctor says it's cancer."

Billy momentarily closed his eyes as Traci's hand flew to her mouth. Mariah shifted in her chair, as Abby said, "I don't understand. What does this mean? You're going to be okay, aren't you?" Abby became panicked as she said, "Tell me you will be okay!"

"Abby, I don't know," Kyle said.

"What?!" Abby said.

"Of course we really want Kyle to be just fine," Rachel said, "There a lot of factors that will…affect the outcome." Rachel was visibly shaken, causing Kyle to put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry to hear this," Traci said, "What happens now? What did the doctors say was the next step?"

"I have some medication that should help alleviate the headaches and other symptoms," Kyle said, "Also, I will be having surgery, to see if they can remove the tumor."

"Of course they can," Abby said, "Then it will be gone and you will recover."

"That would be the best case scenario," Kyle said.

"What's the worst?" Billy said.

"Billy…" Jack said.

"I am not being insensitive, I want to know what we're dealing with," Billy said.

"Worst thing is, the tumor can't be fully removed, or it grows back, or it spreads," Kyle said, "In that case, my condition gets worse until I can't fight back anymore."

"Just to be clear," Jack said, "The doctor says there is no indication that it has spread."

"Yet," Kyle said.

Traci stood up and hugged Kyle, saying, "Oh honey." Sitting next to him, Traci took his hands and said, "I know how scary this must be for you. The key to all of this is to stay positive. Don't focus on the outcome, deal with the here and now. Take it day by day. Every day, I want you to tell yourself, you will fight this and you will beat this. Because, I believe you have wonderful future ahead of you." Traci hugged him again, "Remember, your family is here for you. You will not be going through this alone."

"Thank you," Kyle said.

Abby stood up, as did Kyle. He walked over to her and seeing her tears, he said, "Please don't cry over this."

"I can't help it," Abby said, "You're my favourite cousin." She smiled through her tears.

Kyle smiled back and said, "I don't want you to worry about me."

"That doesn't mean I won't," Abby said, hugging him. "I'll be thinking about you," she said. Pulling out of the hug, she said, "I am here for you, whatever, whenever."

Abby could not control her emotions, so Kyle pulled her into another hug. "Abby…" he sighed.

"I love you," Abby said.

"I love you too," Kyle said.

Billy walked over to Rachel and said, "Are you okay?"

"No, not really," Rachel said, "I keep hoping I am going to wake up from this nightmare."

"I know," Billy said, hugging her, "I know this is hard on you too. Don't forget, if you need someone, you know where to find me."

"That goes both ways," Rachel said, "I know you love him too."

"Yeah, I do," Billy said.

Billy turned around to see, Kyle standing before him. "Kyle…" Billy said, before he hugged him. Afterwards, Billy put his hand on Kyle's shoulder and said, "You are going to be just fine. Do you know why that is?"

"Why?" Kyle said.

"Because for one thing, you are an Abbott," Billy said, "And another thing. If you are not fine, I will kick your ass. I can say that to you, because you're my nephew." Billy and Kyle shared a smile.

"I am here for you too," Billy said.

"I know, thanks," Kyle said.

Mariah sauntered over as she and Kyle saw each other at the same time. "I don't know what to say," Mariah said, "Except, I am sorry you have to go through this." Mariah hugged him. "Thank you for trusting me enough to include me today."

"You are one of my best friends," Kyle said, "I couldn't imagine not having you here for this."

"Are we keeping this on the down low, or do you want me to tell anyone for you?" Mariah said.

"You can tell Tessa, I'm sure she will want to know," Kyle said, "If people happen to ask you about me, you can tell them. Just don't announce it or sky write it."

"Cancel the sky writing," Mariah nodded, "Is it okay if it reads 'Kyle Abbott will be just fine'?"

"I hope so," Kyle said.

"I refuse to believe anything, other than, you will come out the other side of this and make a full recovery," Mariah said, "And when you do, I will be the first one to take you out for drinks."

"It's a date," Kyle said.

Mariah hugged Kyle again, saying, "I am pulling for you, my friend."

"Thanks," Kyle said.

Seeing Rachel, close by Mariah walked over and hugged her too. Seeing the worry in Rachel's face, Mariah said, "He is going to be okay."

Wiping away escaped tears, Rachel nodded.

"Take care of him," Mariah said.

"Always," Rachel said.

As Mariah left, Kyle turned to Rachel and said, "Are you okay?"

"Me? What about you?" Rachel said, hugging him.

"I'm hanging in" Kyle said.

Noticing Abby heading for the door, Jack caught up to her. "Leaving?" he said.

"I feel bad for going," Abby said, "But I have to get back to work."

"It's okay," Jack said.

"I can't believe this is happening," Abby said, "He's so young, it's not fair."

"Not, it's not," Jack said.

"I don't know how to deal with this," Abby said, as Jack hugged her, "We can't lose him."

"We are not going to lose him," Jack said, "We won't let that happen."

"Tell Kyle, I will see him really soon," Abby said. Jack nodded. Abby headed out the door in a flurry of tears.

"Jack," Billy said, walking over to him, "I know how hard this must be for you."

"It's heartbreaking," Jack said.

"Be honest with me," Billy said, "You were with him, you heard what the doctor had to say. Do you think his chances are good for a full recovery?"

"I don't know," Jack said, "I honestly don't know and that scares me."


	20. Chapter 20

Most of the family has dispersed, while Jack and Rachel stayed at the house with Kyle.

"No offense," Jack said, "You look wiped out."

"Telling everyone was harder than I thought," Kyle said.

"You know you haven't eaten all day," Rachel said, "Are you hungry?"

"Not really," Kyle said, "Maybe just a little."

"Do you want me to get Mrs. Martinez to fix you something light?" Rachel said.

"No thanks," Kyle said, "It's okay."

"You have to keep your strength up," Jack said.

"I will..." Kyle said, pausing to soften his tempered tone, "I will have something later."

"It's almost time for your appointment," Jack said.

Kyle nodded, as Rachel said, "Do you want me to come?"

"I would like that," Kyle said, "But don't you have to get to work sometime today?"

"You are more important than work," Rachel said, "I want to be here for you."

"I love you for that," Kyle said, "But, I don't mind if you want to go check in at work."

"It doesn't feel right," Rachel said.

"Don't worry," Jack said, "I've got this. I'll take Kyle where he needs to be and you can go to Jabot. I'm sure Ravi is going crazy without you to help take some of the weight off his shoulders."

"I think Ravi likes the stress," Rachel said.

"You may be right," Jack smiled.

"I should go in tomorrow," Kyle said.

Jack and Rachel, shared a look, prompting Jack to say, "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Kyle said, "Okay, I may be sick, but I can still do my job. At least for now I can, until I have surgery."

"The doctor said, you need to avoid stress and rest," Jack said, "That means now, not just when you have surgery."

"I need to work," Kyle said.

"You know you have had difficulty at work lately," Jack said, "It is not good for you."

"I cannot just sit around here day after day, worrying, wondering and not doing anything," Kyle protested, "I will go out of my mind."

"You are taking a leave of absence," Jack said, "Effective immediately."

"I need to do something," Kyle said, "What if I work half days?"

"Not happening," Jack said.

"Then is there something I can work on from home?" Kyle said.

"Yes," Jack said, "Take this opportunity to rest. Sit by the pool, read a good book, watch some movies, talk with a friend. I am sure if you try you can keep yourself occupied with something stress free."

"My life is nothing but stress right now," Kyle said. Noticing the look on Jack's face, Kyle said, "Fine, I will stay put."

"You can still go out if you feel up to it," Rachel said.

"But you are not to drive," Jack said.

"First I am not allowed to go to work," Kyle said, "Now I can't drive either?"

"In case you have forgotten, those are doctor's orders," Jack said.

"Great," Kyle sighed, "I am confined to home."

"It's for your own good," Jack said.

"If you want to go somewhere, I can go with you," Rachel said, "As long as you feel okay, we can still get out of the house."

"Yeah, I guess," Kyle said. Looking at Rachel, Kyle said, "You said something about going to work?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Rachel said.

"Never," Kyle said.

Rachel looked questioningly at Kyle, who said, "Go, it's okay. My Dad will be there to make sure I don't pass out and do a face plant."

Jack and Rachel looked at Kyle, who said, "That was supposed to be a joke."

Rachel closed her eyes and shook her head. Smiling she said, "It's nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"If I don't laugh, I'll cry," Kyle said. Rachel leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Alright," Rachel sighed, "I will go and when I come back you can tell me all about your appointment."

"Deal," Kyle said, sharing a quick kiss with her.

"I think I am going to ask Mrs. Martinez to make something to go," Jack said, leaving the room.

Taking one of Kyle's hands, Rachel rested her head against his shoulder. "This is nice," Kyle said. Gesturing towards the door, he continued, "But you have to go that way, to get to work."

"I will leave when you and your Dad go out," Rachel said, "There is something we need to talk about." Kyle nodded.

"The wedding," Kyle said, "That's what you want to talk about."

"It seems we are going to have to make some changes," Rachel said.

"That was supposed to be the best day of our lives," Kyle said, "Instead, I will be at the hospital, having surgical treatment that I might not come out of."

"Of course you will," Rachel said.

"I hope you're right," Kyle said.

Attempting to change the subject, Rachel said, "About the wedding…"  
"Rachel, I'm sorry," Kyle said.

"For what?" Rachel said.

"Ruining our chance to have our wedding the way we wanted," Kyle said.

"No, Kyle…" Rachel said.

"I feel like I disappointed you and let you down," Kyle said, "Our chance at happiness is all gone because of me."

"Kyle, this is not your fault," Rachel said, "We did not know this was going to happen. Furthermore, you have not let me down. I still love you very much. We will deal with this, get you better and then we can get married. We just have to postpone."

"Maybe we should cancel it altogether," Kyle said, "There is not much point doing this if I am not going to be here for long."

"You need to stop this," Rachel said, "There is no reason to cancel anything."

"Rachel, I don't want to make you a widow, shortly after we get married," Kyle said.

"I know you're scared that will happen," Rachel said, "But Kyle, you have to stop talking like you are not going to make it."

"Let's face it," Kyle said, "One day I am going to be gone. Sooner rather than later."

"No," Rachel said, "You don't know that. Please, you can't focus on the worst. It's not good for you and it's not the way to deal with this. Yes, it's a horrible thought of what could happen, but there is also a wonderful thought of what could happen. You have a chance to make a full recovery. You have to try and focus on that."

"I'm trying," Kyle said, "It's just the thought of dying, knowing that I'm leaving you and Dad and everyone behind. All of it, really scares me."

Rachel hugged Kyle saying, "I know, it scares me too." Tears spilled down their cheeks, as Rachel took his hands and said, "There is a chance for you. Can you try and remember that? There is always hope. You need to hang onto that."

"I want to," Kyle said, "I don't know if I can."

"I'll help you," Rachel said, "We will hold on to that hope together. Okay?"

Kyle nodded. "Okay. I'm really glad you're here with me."

"I'm always going to be here," Rachel said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kyle said. Wiping away his tears, he said, "And you're right. We have a wedding to think about. I just don't know how we plan right now."

"Why don't we wait until you have the procedure," Rachel said, "Then we can see what's next, what needs to be done. We will make plans as soon as we can."

"I still want to be able to give you the huge epic wedding," Kyle said.

Rachel smiled and said, "You need to make an epic recovery first."

"I like the sound of that," Kyle said.

"Me too," Rachel said, "We should practice."

"Practice?" Kyle said.

"For the wedding," Rachel said, "This part in particular." She pulled him into a kiss.

Once they parted, Kyle was about to kiss Rachel again, when she suddenly sat upright and exclaimed, "I just realized something!"

"What?" Kyle said.

"It all makes sense now," Rachel said, "This changes everything!"

"Okay," Kyle said, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"We have to get in touch with Brittany," Rachel said.

* * *

Looking over at Rachel, Ravi noticed she was not paying attention to the work on her computer screen and seemed lost in her own thoughts. Walking over he inquired what was bothering her. Rachel spilled out her story, about Kyle and what was wrong with him and the possible unfortunate outcome. She lost some tears, as Ravi offered encouragement and comforting words to console her.

Rachel left work and arrived home, wanting to be there when Kyle came back. Noticing he had not yet returned, she headed upstairs, stopping halfway by the sound of the doorbell. Turning around she descended the stairs, pausing when she saw who was on the other side.

Opening the door she said, "Kevin."

"Hi," Kevin said.

Rachel was fully prepared to tell him off, confront him with everything she knew, but stopped when she saw Susie, standing beside him.

"Susie," Rachel smiled, "Honey, it's so good to see you."

"Hi Mom," Susie said.

"Can we come in?" Kevin said.

"Of course," Rachel said. She stepped aside closing the door behind them, "This is certainly a surprise."

"We need to talk," Kevin said.

"We sure do," Rachel said, "However, I'm not sure now is the best…" She was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

"Who is that?" Rachel wondered aloud, "Did you bring Michael here to try to ambush me about custody?"

"It's not Michael," Kevin said.

Rachel pulled the door open, an expression of surprise on her face, when she recognized her visitor. Her surprise turned to frustration and nodding her head, Rachel said, "I knew it."

"Hello Rachel," Chloe said.

* * *

"You must be hungry, right?" Rachel smiled at Susie.

Susie nodded. "We didn't have any lunch," she said.

"I know honey," Chloe said, "I'm sorry things took longer than we thought."

"I'll tell you what," Rachel said, "Mrs. Martinez is in the kitchen and I'm sure she would be happy to fix you something, if you ask her to."

"Okay," Susie said, "Are you coming?"

"You go ahead," Rachel said, "I'll be there in a little while."

Rachel watched her daughter leave the room, before she turned to Kevin and Chloe, accusation clear in her tone. "You lied," she said, "You both lied and how dare you teach my daughter to do the same!"

"I was protecting my family," Kevin said.

"You've been living on the run," Rachel said, "How is that protecting them?"

"I was doing the best I could," Kevin said.

"And you went along with this?" Rachel said.

"Like Kevin said, it was for family," Chloe said, "Plus we are a happy family. The girls know they are loved. Of course I realize Susie is not mine, but I love her just like she is my very own."

"Rachel," Kevin said, "I can't help but notice you don't seem too surprised to see Chloe."

"I knew she was alive," Rachel said.

"How?" Kevin said.

"I only found out recently," Rachel said, "It doesn't matter how I found out. What matters is what is going to happen to you."

"I wouldn't go getting any wild ideas about turning us in," Kevin said.

"You are harboring a fugitive, on the run with her, and in a sense you kidnapped my daughter!" Rachel said.

"I know I bent the rules," Kevin said, "If you would stop hurling hostility at us, I can tell you why we are here."

"Why are you here?" Rachel said.

"To say I'm sorry," Kevin said.

Rachel paused before she said, "Excuse me?"

"I want to apologize to you," Kevin said, "For keeping Susie from you, for the unfair and harsh way I treated you. I'm sorry for being so rude to your future husband too."

"Why the change of heart?" Rachel said.

"I always cared about you," Kevin said, "I panicked at the possibility of Susie being around so many people where she could reveal Chloe. I was very surprised to discover you were marrying the young Mr. Abbott, but I should not have been so hostile towards him. I never meant to hurt you."

"Neither did I," Chloe said.

"You are wanted by the police," Rachel said, "If they knew you are alive, you would both go to prison."

"That's why I am imploring you to keep quiet," Chloe said, "Please Rachel. You and I used to be the best of friends. If that ever meant anything to you, then you can't go to the police. Don't let me be separated from Bella. Being with her means the world to me. From a mother to a mother, you know how painful it is to be separated from your child. I'm sorry we did that to you, please don't make it happen to me."

"I don't want to keep you from your daughter," Rachel said, "I also would not wish anyone, even you, to go through what I did at Fairview."

"That's the thought that keeps me up at night," Chloe said.

"You talk about Bella, what about Susie?" Rachel said, "You said you love her too."

"Of course we do," Kevin said, "Which brings us to an offer I have for you."

"Why do suddenly have chills?" Rachel said.

"I want you and I to have joint custody of Susie," Kevin said, "Recent events have made me realize that you and our little girl need each other. I know you are petitioning for full custody, but I won't fight you for sharing custody."

"What did you have in mind?" Rachel said.

"I thought we could leave her here with you for the rest of the summer," Kevin said, "When she starts school in the fall, she would come back and live with us, but we would make arrangements so she gets ample time with you."

"I would like to say yes," Rachel said, "But I don't have any legal right where she is concerned."  
"That's where you're wrong," Kevin said, "I spoke to Michael about this and he petitioned the court to have your fitness as a mother legally reinstated. You should be hearing about this from your lawyer soon. You still have six weeks left on your probation, by the time that's over you will have legal rights as Susie's mother. In the meantime, Michael told me as long as it's okay with me, you can keep her for the next little while. It is okay with me."

Rachel eyes welled as she walked to Kevin and hugged him. "Thank you," she said. Tears slipped down her face, as Kevin hugged her back. He became concerned as he noticed her tears were heavier that he would have expected.

Pulling back he said, "Hey, are you okay? This isn't just about Susie is it?"

"It's just…" Rachel stared, "Your timing leaves something to be desired."

"Is something wrong?" Chloe said.

"We had to postpone the wedding," Rachel said, "Kyle is going through something personal and we are working our way through it. It's difficult to watch him try to deal with a situation that's so painful for him."

"But he's going to be okay?" Kevin said.

"Of course," Rachel said, settling her tears, "Kyle and I will be just fine."

"I can't stress enough how important it is you keep our secret," Kevin said, 'You can't say a word to anyone. Not even Kyle."

"No, no," Rachel said, "Kyle and I do not keep secrets from each other."

"The less people that know about this the better," Kevin said, "If you tell Kyle, I'm sure he will have us arrested."

"I can't keep something like this…" Rachel started, stopping when she heard the front door open and Kyle stepped in.

"What is going on here?" Kyle said, "What is he doing back here?"

"Kyle it's okay," Rachel said, "You left with you Dad, where is he?"

"He went back to the office, after dropping me off," Kyle said, "I really want to know what he is doing here."

"Kevin is not here to cause trouble," Rachel said.

"I doubt that…" Kyle trailed off as he noticed Chloe. He stared at her for a few seconds before he said, "I wasn't aware I was going to start hallucinating."

"Hello Kyle," Chloe said, "You are not losing it, I am really here."

"You're alive," Kyle said, "You've been alive this whole time."

"Yes, I have," Chloe said.

"And you," Kyle said addressing Kevin, "You have been covering for her. Harbouring a wanted fugitive. I am calling the police."

As Kyle pulled out his phone, Rachel rushed over and said, "No, Kyle don't."

"She is a wanted criminal," Kyle said.

"Please don't call her that," Kevin said.

"That's what she is," Kyle said.

"You can't turn them in," Rachel said.

"Why not?" Kyle said, his finger poised ready to punch in the number.

"Because it's not right," Rachel said.

"Do you think letting her walk free is right?" Kyle said, "She tried to kill someone."

"Nobody would have missed him," Kevin said.

"I can't believe you are okay with this," Kyle said, looking at Rachel.

"Kevin came here to make amends," Rachel said, "He has apologized for everything and agreed to joint custody with me. I've got my daughter back in my life, it's not fair to separate Chloe from hers."

"Please Kyle," Chloe said, "Don't make my daughter suffer for my mistakes. She needs me."

"I owe you an apology," Kevin said, "For everything I said to you. For insinuating you would not be a suitable father. I am sure you would be. Susie talked about you a lot after our last visit."

"She did?" Kyle said.

"You made quite a good impression on her," Kevin said, "We just want to be together, that's all. Don't break up our family."

Kyle looked around and saw the hope on their faces. "Okay," Kyle sighed, tucking his phone away, "I won't say anything about you."

"Thank you," Chloe said, as she and Kevin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Does that mean you will keep this to yourself as well?" Kevin said.

"I will keep your secret," Rachel said.

Chloe walked over to Rachel and hugged her. "Thank you," Chloe said, "I hope whatever you and Kyle are going through will work itself out."

"Me too," Rachel said.

"Hey, I never got to congratulate you on your engagement," Chloe said, "He really is very handsome, good for you." They shared a smile.

Rachel and Chloe watched from across the room as Kevin walked over to Kyle and offered a handshake. "Truce?" Kevin said.

Kyle accepted, shaking hands with Kevin. "Sure thing," Kyle said.

"Kevin is willing to let Susie spend the rest of the summer with us," Rachel said, "Would you be okay with that?"

"Of course," Kyle said.

"Are you sure?" Rachel said, "With everything that's going on..."

"All things considered, maybe I should spend more time with her," Kyle said, "I like having her around."

"You say that," Kevin said, "Just remember she is a pre-teen. She has her moments. More and more all the time."

* * *

Shutting the front door, after Kevin and Chloe left, Kyle said, "I was not expecting that when I came home."

"Neither was I," Rachel said, "But I got my daughter back." She smiled.

"It's nice to see you smile," Kyle said.

"How was your appointment?" Rachel said.

"Okay," Kyle said, "I had couple more minor tests. Doctor will call if they find anything significant. The medication seems to be working to make me feel better, so I am being kept on that. I also found out when I'm having the surgery."

"You have a date?" Rachel said, "When?"

"Two weeks," Kyle said, "From today."

"Okay," Rachel nodded, "That's good. The sooner you get rid of the tumor the better."

"That doesn't mean I'm not still nervous," Kyle said.

"I know," Rachel said, taking his hand, "We have to believe everything is going to be alright." Kyle nodded.

"There is something I wanted to ask you," Kyle said, "I not sure how, but I know you found my painkillers."

"They fell out of your pocket, when I picked up your suit jacket at the coffeehouse," Rachel said.

"But you went to my Dad and told him about it, instead of coming to me," Kyle said, "All you had to do was ask me."

"I tried," Rachel said, "I gave you every opportunity to tell me about them, but you never did. I didn't like going behind your back, but you were hiding them from me. I wasn't even aware you were feeling sick."

"I didn't want you to worry about me," Kyle said.

"It's my job," Rachel said, with a smile.

Kyle smiled back before he said, "I kept hoping it would all go away by itself."

"It's going to go away," Rachel said, latching onto his arm and drawing him into a kiss.

"Kyle!" Susie's exclamation caused them to cut their kiss short. Realizing she had interrupted them she said, "Sorry."

"That's okay," Kyle smiled, "It's nice to see you. I hear you are staying with us."

"I've never stayed in such a big house before," Susie said, "There's even a pool! Can we go swimming?"

"We can," Rachel said, "It will have to be later, we have company coming soon."

"We do?" Kyle said.

"I was about to tell you," Rachel said, "Brittany said she could come by the house to talk about the situation. The other party involved is coming too."

"Great, more of those family members," Kyle sighed.

"I think we should tell Susie what's going on with you," Rachel said, "Since she is going to be living here."

Kyle nodded. "You're right, we should." He smiled at Susie and said, "I want to tell you something. Why don't you come here and sit with me."

"Am I in trouble?" Susie said.

"No, of course not," Kyle said, "There is something very important that you should know. I don't want you to be scared when I tell you this, but I've been sick for awhile. I have something in my head called a tumor. Do you know what that means?"

Susie shook her head. "Well," Kyle said, "It's like a…" He looked at Rachel for help explaining.

"A growth?" Rachel said.

"Right," Kyle said, "This thing has grown on my brain and it makes me not feel well. Have you heard the word cancer before?"

"You have that?" Susie said, "Doesn't that make you really sick?"

"It can," Kyle said, "I have everything under control for now. I do have to have surgery, so the doctors can remove the tumor and hopefully that will make me feel better."

Kyle glanced at Rachel, who smiled, as she nodded at him.

"Mom, is Kyle going to be okay?" Susie said, with panic in her voice.

Going over to her, Rachel said, "Yes, he's going to be fine. Once he has the operation, he will get better. It just might take a long time for him to recover."

"Yeah, you don't have to worry," Kyle said.

Susie reached out and hugged Kyle. "I'm sorry you're sick," she said.

"Thank you," Kyle said, "I'll be okay."

The sound of the doorbell, sent Rachel to answer the door.

Opening it, she found Fen on the other side. "Hi," Rachel said.

"My Dad said we were meeting here," Fen said.

"Come in," Rachel said. Shutting the door, Rachel said, "You're the first to arrive."

"Great," Fen said. Spotting Kyle, he said, "Hey."

"Hi," Kyle said. Noticing Susie, Fen said, "Is that...?"

"She's my daughter," Rachel said. Rachel looked from Susie to Fen and said, "You two have never met, have you?"

Fen and Susie both shook their heads. "Susie, come here," Rachel said, "This is Fen Baldwin, your cousin. Fen meet your cousin Susie."

"Cousin?" Fen said, "I guess I never thought of that."

"I know," Rachel said.

"Hi," Fen said, "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Hi," Susie smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Do you live here too?"  
"Me?" Fen laughed, "No, not here."  
"No, he lives with his mommy and daddy," Kyle said.

"For now," Fen said, "I'm thinking of getting my own place."

"You could live here," Susie offered.

"Susie…" Rachel said.

"They have so many rooms here and there's a pool too," Susie said.

Fen nodded. "Something to consider," he said.

"Susie, you don't just ask someone to move in like that," Rachel said.

"Might be fun," Fen said.

"For who?" Kyle said.

"Susie, let's go upstairs and get you settled in your room," Rachel said.

"Okay," Susie said.

"See you," Fen said. With a smile, Susie giggled.

As they walked upstairs, Kyle said, "I think she likes you."

"I'm a likeable guy," Fen said.

"Says you," Kyle said.

Silence fell between them, as Fen sat across from Kyle. Looking around, Fen said, "I like what you've done with the place."

"I didn't do it," Kyle said, rubbing his forehead.

Noticing Kyle wince, Fen said, "Dude, you okay?"

"Peachy," Kyle said, standing up. Fen watched as Kyle walked over and poured himself a glass of water. Fen noticed the prescription bottle as Kyle took some tablets.

"What are those?" Fen said, stepping closer.

"None of your business," Kyle said.

"There's something wrong if you're taking prescription medication," Fen said.

"Drop it," Kyle said.

The sound of the doorbell, prevented the conversation from progressing any further. Kyle opened the door and Brittany and Michael stepped inside. "Thank you for coming," Kyle said.

"Of course," Brittany said, "How are you?"  
"I'm here," Kyle said.

"I see everyone has arrived," Rachel said, coming down the stairs.

"I must admit I'm curious," Michael said, "Why you insisted we meet all the way out here."

"It's better for my client," Brittany said.

"By all means, let's keep Kyle happy," Fen said.

"You can stop," Rachel said.

"Why don't we get to the heart of the matter," Michael said, "What is on your mind?"

"About the assault case," Brittany said, "There's been a new development."

"Such as?" Michael said.

"I'm sick," Kyle blurted out.

"You can say that again," Fen said. This time it was Michael who put his hand up, signalling Fen to stop.

"What are you trying to say?" Michael said.

Kyle looked at Brittany, who nodded. "I…" Kyle started, "I have a brain tumor." Michael and Fen stared at him in surprise. "It's cancer," Kyle said.

"For real?" Fen said.

"Yeah," Kyle sighed.

"We have a medical professional who will attest that Kyle not only has this disease, but also the fact that the tumor can cause personality changes," Brittany said, "It can cause the patient to act out in an overly aggressive manner. We believe this was the case with the altercation between my client and Mr. Baldwin."

"You are saying this illness caused Kyle to attack my son?" Michael said.

"I have admitted, that I got angry and I shoved him," Kyle said, "That's on me. But the rest is all a blur. I swear I did not realize what I was doing. It was like couldn't control myself."

"In light of these facts, I am asking opposing council to respectfully drop the charges," Brittany said.

"I am sorry to hear of your misfortune," Michael said, "I've been there, I know what a shock this must be." Michael looked over at Fen, who nodded at him. "Consider the charges dropped."

Kyle and Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," Kyle said.

Standing up Michael said, "I will forward you the appropriate paperwork."

"Of course," Brittany said.

Michael stepped closer to Kyle, saying, "I know how difficult this is for you. I understand everything you must be feeling. Don't give up, keep fighting. I wish you the best of luck."

Michael offered Kyle a handshake, which Kyle accepted, saying, "Thanks."

"Kevin told me what you did for me, reinstating my parental legal rights," Rachel said, "Thank you."

"As long as everyone is happy," Michael said.

"I will be in touch," Brittany said, "Good luck."

"After you," Michael said, as he and Brittany left the house together.

Fen was standing cautiously eyeing Kyle, prompting Kyle to say, "Did you lose something?"

"What?" Fen said.

"Why are you still standing there?" Kyle said.

"Nothing, I just…" Fen said, "I'm sorry."  
"I apologize for what happened too," Kyle said.

"No, I mean I'm sorry…you have this thing," Fen said.

"It's called a tumor," Kyle said.

"Yeah," Fen said.

He was still hesitating, so Rachel said, "Is there something else?"

"You…of course you're going to be okay," Fen said.

"I don't know," Kyle said.

"You don't mean…" Fen said "You could…" Fen was too flustered to continue.

"We hope for the best," Rachel said.

"What is anyone doing to help you?" Fen said.

"I'm having surgery in two weeks," Kyle said.

"Fen, it's okay," Rachel said.

"No, it's not okay," Fen said, "This isn't supposed to happen to someone like you."

"Like me?" Kyle said.

"So young," Fen said.

"I wish that were true," Kyle said.

Fen headed for the door with a sigh. Turning back he said, "Listen, you and I might not get along, but if I can do anything to help, you can ask me."

"Thanks," Kyle said.

"Like if you need someone to drive you somewhere or do something for you…" Fen was visibly troubled by Kyle's admission of his condition.

"I get it," Kyle said.

Facing Kyle, Fen held out his hand saying, "I really hope you are going to be okay."

"You and me both," Kyle said, accepting the handshake.

Fen moved closer, to give Kyle a quick one arm hug, with a pat on the back, before making a hasty retreat.


	21. Chapter 21

Tessa entered the park, to find Mariah sitting on a bench. "Here I am," she cheerfully said, "I was a little surprised to get your text to meet you here."

Mariah looked up at her, Tessa could see the sadness in her eyes. "What is it?" Tessa said, sitting beside her, "What's wrong?"

"I…" Mariah said, unable to find the words, "I can't…" Tears slipped out, causing Tessa to hug her.

Thankful the restaurant at Society was not yet busy, Abby stood behind the bar, lost in her thoughts. She felt sad about Kyle, and was trying to think of something she could do to help him.

"Everything is all set for later today," Lola said, walking up to Abby.

Not getting a response, Lola said "Abby?"

Coming out of her trance, Abby said, "Sorry, what was that?"

"I was just saying, everything is in order in the kitchen," Lola said.

"Oh, that's good," Abby said.

Detecting Abby's unhappiness she said, "Are you alright? You don't seem yourself."

"I had some bad news earlier," Abby said, "I can't stop thinking about it."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Lola said.

Looking at Lola, Abby sighed.

Entering the apartment, Michael put his briefcase on the floor, before loosening his tie.

"There you are," Lauren said, entering the room, "So how did the meeting go?"

Thinking about the sad situation at the Abbott house, Michael was not listening. Realizing Lauren had spoken to him, he said, "I'm sorry, what?"

"The meeting for Fen's assault case," Lauren said, "What happened?"

"Oh, I dropped the charges," Michael said, walking past her.

"You did what?" Lauren said, "Why? That boy has to pay for what he did to our son."

"He is," Michael said.

"What does that mean?" Lauren said, "I can see you're upset. Did they pull some tactic to get you to drop the charges? It was something underhanded, I'm sure."

"Kyle has a brain tumor," Michael said, "It's cancer."

Lauren looked at Michael in disbelief. "No," she said, "They're sure?"

"It's very real," Michael said, "His chances do not seem good."

"He must be devastated," Lauren said.

"I'm sure you're right," Michael said, "But he seems to be putting up a good front."

"This is awful news," Lauren said, "I feel badly for him."

"All the way home, I just kept thinking," Michael started, "Kyle is not much older than Fen. How does this happen to someone his age?"

"Unfortunately it happens to all ages," Lauren said.

"It makes me more aware how lucky we are," Michael said, "You and I have each other also we have Fen and he is healthy."

"I'm thankful for the two of you every day," Lauren said.

"You know, you have kids," Michael said, "And you love them and protect them, you do everything you can to keep them safe. But you can't protect them from something like this."

"This must be so hard for Jack too," Lauren said, "What he must be going through."

"I know how I would feel if this were Fen," Michael said.

"Thankfully, it's not," Lauren said, "Hopefully, it never will be. Where is he anyway?"  
"He was still at the Abbott's when I left," Michael said, "I'm sure he will be on his way home soon."

"When he gets home, I am going to give him a great big hug," Lauren said.

Fen sat on the patio of Crimson Lights, staring into his coffee. Thinking about everything that transpired that evening, he was startled when a voice said, "Are you planning to stay up all night?"

Fen looked up to see Summer, smiling as she sat across from him. "What do you mean?" he said.

"Having coffee at this time of day," Summer said, "You won't get much sleep."

"I didn't really want it," Fen said.

Noticing Fen was not very happy, Summer said, "Is something bothering you?" Fen shook his head.

"Oh come on," Summer said, "I can see you're upset. Tell me what's wrong."

Fen looked at Summer and then back down again. Reaching across the table, Summer took his hand and said, "You are starting to worry me. What is it?"

"Kyle," Fen said, before he looked up at her again.

"You didn't get into it with him again, did you?" Summer said, "What has he done this time?"

"Nothing," Fen said.

"Fen, you can tell me," Summer said.

Tessa had to prompt Mariah a few times, before Mariah could say anything. Mariah told of attending the family meeting at the Abbott house. How Kyle wanted her there, to let her and everyone else know he was not well. As Mariah spoke, Tessa was becoming more worried about what Mariah would say next. She could not have expected it, when Mariah told her about Kyle's cancer. Her eyes wide, Tessa shook her head, certain this could not be real. Mariah took her hands and confirmed it was happening and revealed his chances to survive. Tessa looked at Mariah in disbelief. Reaching out, the two of them shared a hug.

Lola looked at Abby in horror as she told her about Kyle's condition.

"No, it can't be," Lola said, turning away from her.

Abby explained all the information she knew. Taking Lola's hands, Abby became teary as she told Lola of the likely outcome. Tears spilled down Lola's cheeks as shook her head, not wanting to believe it was true. They hugged in an effort to console themselves and each other.

Fen spilled out Kyle's story to a shocked Summer. She became angry at first, accusing Fen of making up a horrible story about Kyle. Fen assured her, he would not make up such a lie, it was all true. Summer became emotional, more and more tears falling as Fen told her all of it. Summer cried and denied it could be true, except she knew it was. Crying harder, her heart was breaking for Kyle. She stood up wanting to go see him, but Fen convinced her to give him some time and space for awhile. He reassured her, Kyle has his family and they would visit him soon.

"This can't be happening," Summer said. Sobbing she fell into Fen's arms.

With Kyle having retreated upstairs, Rachel wandered around the Abbott living room alone. Kyle was constantly on her mind and her fears were creeping in. She wanted to do anything she could to help him, to console him. She felt Kyle had convinced himself he wasn't going to live long and she all but pleaded with him to think more positively. At the same time she knew he could be right and the thought of losing him broke her heart. She passed by the frames of the family pictures, picking up Kyle's, she lovingly ran her hand across it. Just when she thought she didn't have any tears left, more found their way out. The sound of the doorbell startling her, she replaced Kyle's photo and wiped away her tears as she approached the door.

Rachel pulled it open to reveal a friendly face. Tessa rushed towards her, consoling her friend, as she took a crying Rachel into her arms.

* * *

Deciding to grab lunch at the coffeehouse, Kevin was surprised to walk in and find Susie sitting at a table alone.

"Hi sweetheart," Kevin said.

"Hi Daddy," Susie smiled.

"Why are you here alone?" Kevin said.

"Mom and I are having lunch here," Susie said, "She's over there."

Kevin looked and saw Rachel paying at the front counter.

"How is it living with your Mom?" Kevin said.

"It's fun living in such a big house," Susie said.

"And are you getting along okay with Kyle?" Kevin said.

"He's so cute and he's really nice," Susie said, "And funny."

"I'm happy to hear things are going well," Kevin said.

"Mom is sad though," Susie said.

"She is?" Kevin said, "Why is she sad?"

"Because of Kyle," Susie said.

"Kyle?" Kevin said, "Were they fighting?"

"No, she's sad because he's sick," Susie said.

Kevin paused, before he said, "What do you mean?"

"He has this thing in his head that makes him sick," Susie said, "He said he has cancer."

Kevin stared at Susie in surprise. "Are you sure that's what he said?"

"I forget what he called the thing in his head," Susie said.

"A tumor?" Kevin said.

"I think that's it," Susie said.

"I'm going to go talk to your Mom for a minute," Kevin said, standing up.

Rachel turned away from the counter, almost walking into Kevin who was standing behind her. "Kevin," she said, "You're still here. All things considered, I thought you were going back home."

"You know who, went alone," Kevin said, "I have some things to take care of here."

"Do I want to know what that means?" Rachel said.

"No, you probably don't," Kevin said.

Rachel moved to get past Kevin, but when he remained in her path she said, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I heard about Kyle," Kevin said, "Cancer?"

"Where did you hear that?" Rachel said.

"Susie just told me," Kevin said, "She said you were sad."

"It's true, I'm really worried for him," Rachel said, "I was trying not to fall apart in front of her."

"Can I help out?" Kevin said, "If you need me to take Susie back for now, we can arrange something at a better time."

"No, she's being really great," Rachel said, "She's helping to keep Kyle's spirits up. We felt like we should be upfront with her about his illness. She would have picked up on it sooner or later. We told her it's nothing to worry about."

"I get the feeling you don't believe that," Kevin said.

"I hope he will get better," Rachel said, "But I'm afraid what will happen if he doesn't."

"I know it's hard," Kevin said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure he will pull through."

"I want to believe that," Rachel said, unsuccessfully fighting her tears, "I'm trying to be strong for Kyle, but I don't know what I would do if I lost him."

"Come here," Kevin said, pulling her into a hug. "It's going to be okay," he soothed. It had been a long time since Rachel had needed Kevin to comfort her. She leaned on him in that moment, crying on his shoulder, as he softly rubbed her back.

Entering in by the patio, Fen was followed by Summer. Fen glanced across the room, pausing when he saw Rachel, in Kevin's arms. Noticing Fen's stare, Summer said, "What are we looking at?"

"That," Fen said, gesturing to Rachel and Kevin.

"So what?" Summer said.

"Her fiancé is in the fight of his life and instead of being with him she's hugging her ex," Fen said, "Very comfortably I might add."

"If you look closely, she's crying," Summer said, "I expect she's upset over Kyle. Kevin is offering her support. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Hi Fen," a younger voice cheerfully said. Summer and Fen looked to see Susie smiling at them.

"Susie," Fen said, pointing at her, "Nice to see you again." Susie smiled at him, her fingers twirling the end of her long hair.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Summer said.

"This is Susie," Fen said, "Believe it or not, she's my cousin."

"How's that?" Summer said.

"She's Kevin and Rachel's daughter," Fen said, "Susie, this is Summer."

Looking at Susie, Summer said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Hi," Susie said.

Noticing Susie looking warily at Summer, Fen said, "Summer is my girlfriend."

Susie's face fell and Summer realized, Susie was disappointed. While she thought it was cute this young girl had a crush on Fen, Summer tried to smooth things over by saying, "I like your outfit, it's really pretty."

Susie didn't respond, she only half smiled at Summer.

"Sorry about that," Rachel said, pulling out of her hug with Kevin.

"Don't apologize," Kevin said, "If you need anything, you can always count on me."

"Thank you for saying that," Rachel said. Looking back into the room, she became alarmed as she said, "Where is Susie?"

Kevin called her name, as they both ran out to the patio. Relief washed over Kevin and Rachel, when they saw her with Fen and Summer.

"Susie, don't walk away like that," Rachel said, "I didn't know where you were."

"She came over to say hi," Fen said.

"Mom, can we go home?" Susie said.

"Sure honey, in a minute," Rachel said.

"I want to go now," Susie said.

"I said in a minute," Rachel said.

"You know what," Kevin said, "I can take her home. You should stay for awhile and take a break."

"No, Kyle's going be waiting for me," Rachel said.

"You need to take care of yourself too," Kevin said.

"Alright," Rachel said, "As long you and Kyle can play nice."

"Scouts honor," Kevin smiled, as he and Susie left by the patio door.

"Susie seems upset," Rachel said, "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"I am," Summer said.

"What did you do?" Rachel accused.

"It was not anything I did," Summer said, "Fen introduced me as his girlfriend. It's obvious Susie has a crush on Fen, so I think she was feeling a bit of jealousy."

"Her first broken heart," Rachel said, "Just what I need."

"She's family," Fen said, "I wouldn't mind spending time with her. Maybe if I do, she won't think of me as someone she has a crush on, but rather her cool older cousin."

Summer and Rachel did not say anything as they looked at him. "Could happen," Fen said.

"Sure it will," Summer smirked.

"I mean it," Fen said, "I could take her off your hands for a few hours. This way, I can give you and Kyle some time alone. I'm sure that would help both of you."

"You want to spend time with your little cousin," Summer said, "And you want to help Kyle. Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

Fen smiled, "Right here."

"Your who, what?" Rachel said.

"You didn't know we were together?" Summer said.

"Now that I think about it, Kyle might have mentioned it," Rachel said.

"How is he?" Summer said.

"As well as you could expect," Rachel said, "He is worried and trying so hard not to show it. I am doing what I can to keep his spirits up and he tries, he really does, but at the same time, he seems to have resigned himself to the fact that he won't live through this."

"That's not for sure though, right?" Fen said.

"Nothing is for sure," Rachel said.

"The Kyle I know doesn't give up," Summer said.

"He hasn't given up," Rachel said, "I'm afraid if things get worse, he will."

Hearing the crack in Rachel's voice, Summer said, "If Kyle is not able to believe in the best, then we will believe for him."

"I hate watching him go through this," Rachel said, "He has his moments where he gets so sad. It breaks my heart every time. As much as I try to comfort him, it never seems enough." Tears spilled down her face as she spoke.

"He may not say it, but I'm sure he appreciates everything you do for him," Fen said.

"Of course he does," Summer said.

Wiping her tears away, Rachel said, "I'm sorry, I can't seem to stop crying."

"That's understandable," Summer said. Moving forward Summer offered Rachel a hug. Welcoming the support, Rachel accepted the comfort.

"I'm so sorry you and Kyle are in this horrible situation," Summer said, "Would it be okay if we came to visit him?"

"I think he would like that," Rachel said, "Time with friends, would help him through this."

"Does that include me?" Fen said, "He and I have never been friends."

"I honestly don't think he would mind even if you were there too," Rachel said, "When you were at the house before, he came to life sharing insults back and forth with you."

"You insulted him?" Summer said.

"It was before I knew he was sick," Fen said.

"You were very nice to him after you found out," Rachel said, "He appreciated your offer of support."

"It's hard for all of us, to know he's suffering with this," Summer said.

"I should get back to him," Rachel said.

"I will call before coming by," Summer said, "To make sure it's a good time."

Rachel nodded. "Try not to worry," Fen said, "I'm sure he will be fine." He hugged Rachel, who lingered in the embrace, grateful for the comfort. Looking over at Summer, Fen could feel how sad Rachel was. Summer looked wistfully at Rachel as she, reached out and rubbed the back of Rachel's shoulder.

As Rachel straightened up, Fen said, "We are here for both of you."

"Thank you," Rachel said, "I really should go." Fen and Summer offered her smiles as she walked away.

Watching Rachel rush towards the coffeehouse exit, Summer said, "I feel so bad for them."

"Me too," Fen said.

"It makes you realize how lucky we are," Summer said, latching onto Fen for a hug.

* * *

Sitting with his legs up on the couch, in the Abbott living room, Kyle sifted through his tablet. He was on a mission to find something entertaining to divert his thoughts from his reality. If an article or video could make him smile, even if for just a few minutes, it was worth it. However, the more he searched, the items he came across had no appeal. Giving up on the online browsing, he turned his attention to files he had saved on the hard drive. Kyle was about to call it quits, when he paused, the title of a file catching his eye. Kyle read the title 'Wedding Plans' over a few times before opening the file.

Inside he found his and Rachel's engagement announcement, accompanied by a picture of the two of them. Kyle recalled how they had professional pictures taken and then selected the perfect photo to convey how much they loved each other. He sorted through different plans from theme colors and flowers, plus some elements he wanted in place, to surprise his bride. He hesitated as he came across a sub-folder labelled, 'Honeymoon'.

"I forgot to cancel," Kyle sighed to himself. His finger lingered over the file, unsure if he wanted to see the paradise he and Rachel had planned to share. He was about to click the file, when the doorbell diverted his attention. Shutting the tablet off, Kyle swung his legs over the side of the couch, and made his way across the room.

Opening the door, he paused when he saw his surprise visitor. "What are you doing here?" Kyle softly said.

"I had to come," Lola said.

Kyle sighed as he stepped aside, inviting her in.

"I hope it's okay I'm here," Lola said, "Rachel's not around is she?" Kyle looked at her questioningly. "The restraining order," Lola reminded.

"I'd forgotten about that," Kyle said, "Rachel's out with her daughter."

"She has a daughter?" Lola said.

"Yes, she does," Kyle said, "She was separated from her for some time, and they have just reconnected."

"How old is she?" Lola said.

"Twelve," Kyle said.

"Wow," Lola said, "Right from the start, there's a child in your life."

"I like her," Kyle said, "We get along. Well, so far for someone who is almost a teenager."

"Sounds like a challenge," Lola said.

"I'm up for it," Kyle said.

Silence presented itself between them, until Kyle said, "You know."

"Abby told me," Lola said, "How are you doing?"

"That depends on the day," Kyle said, "Some are worse than others."

"What about today?" Lola said.

"Not so bad," Kyle said.

"You look tired," Lola said.

"I get worn out more easily nowadays," Kyle said, "Partly because of my illness and partly due to the medication I'm taking."

Lola moved closer to merge into a hug with Kyle. Lingering in his arms, she said, "I'm so sorry you are dealing with this."

"Me too," Kyle said, pulling out of the hug. He sat on the couch, inviting her to join him.

"I understand you're having surgery," Lola said.

"Soon," Kyle said, "I would be lying if I said, I wasn't really nervous about it."

"Of course you are," Lola said, "It is really scary, but I know you and you will come through it just fine."

"I hope so," Kyle said.

"What does this mean for everything else?" Lola said.

"I don't know what the future looks like," Kyle said, "Or if I even have one."

"Don't say that," Lola said.

"Let's talk about something else," Kyle said.

"I'm assuming you had to cancel the wedding," Lola said.

"Postponed," Kyle said.

"You are still going through with it?" Lola said.

"Of course we are," Kyle said, "Rachel and I want to get married as soon as we can. We are just not sure when. It's wait and see mode for now."

Moving closer to him, Lola said, "Don't."

"What?" Kyle said.

"Don't go through with it," Lola said, "Don't marry her."

"Lola, what are you talking about?" Kyle said, "Of course I'm going through with it."

"I know you think you are doing the right thing," Lola said.

"I love her," Kyle said, "Very much."

"I can offer you more," Lola said, taking one of his hands, "I will never leave your side."

"Lola…" Kyle said.

"I will stay with you, I can take care of you," Lola said, "I will do whatever it takes to get you through this difficult time."

"I appreciate that you care," Kyle said, "It's so sweet that you want to help, but I can't accept what you're offering."

"We could be so happy together," Lola pleaded.

"You should not be saying things like this to me," Kyle said.

"I still love you," Lola said, "If you are honest with yourself, you love me too."

"Yes, I do," Kyle said, "As a friend."

"We were meant to be," Lola said, "You can get over Rachel, just come with me and we can have a wonderful life together."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Kyle said, "I'm sorry you are having trouble accepting the truth, but I am not walking away from my relationship with Rachel. I happen to be deeply in love with her and we are getting married."

"We had something so special," Lola said, "I refuse to believe we can just throw that away. I will take you back, just admit you want the same thing."

"I don't," Kyle said, "We are never going to be together again. I'm sorry if that hurts, but you and I are a thing of the past."

Lola pulled Kyle towards her, kissing him. Kyle was on the verge of kissing her back, when the slamming of the front door interrupted them. Kyle and Lola looked up to see Rachel staring at them in disbelief.

"Rachel…" Kyle said, catching his breath.

"What in the holy hills is going on here?" Rachel angrily said.

Kyle stood up, quickly gripping the arm of the couch, as he lost his balance. Despite her anger towards him, Rachel rushed over to help steady him, as Lola took his other arm to support him.

"Kyle?" Lola said.

Gaining his strength back to support himself, Kyle said, "I'm okay."

"What is she doing here?" Rachel said.

"Lola, came to visit," Kyle said.

"I can see that," Rachel said. Focusing on Lola, she said, "Do you have a good excuse for kissing my fiancé?"

"He still loves me," Lola announced.

"No, I don't," Kyle said.

"You told me you did," Lola said, "Don't deny it."

"Yes, I said, as a friend," Kyle said, "Nothing more."

"You don't love her the way you love me," Lola said, "I know we could be such a perfect fit together. Stop fighting what you know is true."

"What's true, is I am with someone I love and it's not you," Kyle said.

"We were so happy until she stole you from me!" Lola persisted, "She robbed us of a wonderful life together!"

"Okay, stop," Kyle said, "First of all, she did not steal me away. We were over and I wanted to be with Rachel. Second, there is no you and me. There never will be. Are you hearing me?"

"Why were you kissing her then?" Rachel said.

"She kissed me," Kyle said, "I did not ask her or want her to."

Stepping closer to Lola, Rachel said, "How dare you. To come over here and take advantage of Kyle, at the most difficult time of his life, and to use that, to not only seduce him, but to get him to take you back. It's disgusting Lola. You are a disgrace, so grow up and get it through your head that Kyle does not want you anymore. If this is the way you are going to treat him, then you don't deserve him anyway. Stay away from him. Now get out of our house."

"Your house?" Lola said, "Not yet."

"Lola, it's time for you to go," Kyle said.

"You can deny it all you want," Lola said, grabbing her purse, "You still love me."

"I swear, I will throw you out," Rachel said, "Or we can call the police since you are violating the restraining order."

"You had better take good care of him," Lola said, "Especially now."

"You had better leave," Rachel said.

Lola looked across the room. "Kyle…" she said.

"Go," Kyle said.

Lola turned and left the house without looking back.

"What was that?" Rachel said.

"I don't know, I've never seen her act that way before," Kyle said, "By the way, where is Susie?"

"Kevin came by the coffeehouse," Rachel said, "He took her out for a little while, insisting I take a break."

"I'm sure you needed one," Kyle said, "I know this whole thing is hard for you too. I hope it worked."

"I hung out with Summer and Fen," Rachel said.

"With who?" Kyle said.

"They were actually really nice," Rachel said.

"If you say so," Kyle said.

"They care about you," Rachel said.

"Maybe Summer does," Kyle said.

"They both do," Rachel said, "Fen is concerned about you. He would never wish this on you. He is trying to be your friend. Why do you hate that?"

"I don't hate the guy," Kyle said, "I do find him extremely irritating."

"Even the other day, when he offered to help," Rachel said.

"This is not the first time you have championed for he and I to be friends," Kyle said, "Am I missing something?"

"Face it, he's Susie's cousin. That makes him family," Rachel said.

"For her it does," Kyle said, "It doesn't mean we have to make him part of ours."

"There is still that connection," Rachel said.

"I prefer not to think about it," Kyle said.

"Still," Rachel said, "Aren't you short a few groomsmen for the wedding?"

Kyle stared at Rachel. "You have got to kidding," he said, "What makes you think I want to ask him?"

"Fen might surprise you and say yes," Rachel said.

"I don't want him to say anything," Kyle said, "Besides, I thought we weren't making any plans until after next week."

"I've been thinking about that," Rachel said.

"So have I," Kyle said.

"I know you are worried," Rachel said, "So, I thought we could do something about that."

"Like what?" Kyle said.

"What would you think if went up to the cabin a few days before your surgery," Rachel said, "No doctors, no appointments or hospitals, no tumor. Just you and me spending every minute together in our own world. I'm sure we could occupy ourselves."

"It sounds wonderful," Kyle said, "You really think we could pull it off?

"It's worth a try," Rachel said, "We will have you back in time for the big day."

Kyle nodded. "I think I could handle some alone time with you." He smiled at her.

Smiling back, Rachel said, "It will be our own paradise."

"Yeah, it will," Kyle said, "Have I told you I love you?"

"Not in a few hours," Rachel said.

"We can't have that," Kyle said.

"I love you too," Rachel said, as Kyle pulled her into a kiss. Rachel snuggled close to Kyle, as he held her in his arms.

They were both lost in the same thought. Was this the last chance they would have to be together romantically? With surgery just a matter of days away, both feared, time may be running out, for Kyle.


	22. Chapter 22

Mariah sat in Crimson Lights immersed in the laptop sitting before her. Her new job had her deep in thought, her fingers tapping keys to record her thoughts and ideas. She was so intent on her work, she was startled when a voice hovered close to her, saying, "Don't I know you?"

Mariah sharply looked up, a smile crossing her face. "Kyle," she said.

He smiled back at her as Mariah stood up to hug him. "It's so good to see you," she said.

"You too," Kyle said, "But you look busy, I'll leave you to it." He waived her back to her work, taking a few steps away.

"Get back here," Mariah said. Kyle slightly laughed as he turned back around. "It's nice to see that smile," Mariah said.

"It's nice to have it," Kyle said.

"Does that mean, there's been some good news?" Mariah said, hopefully.

"Unfortunately no," Kyle said, "Everything is still the same."

"Well, you're out and about," Mariah said, "That's a good thing."

Gesturing to Rachel, who was across the room, talking to Tessa, Kyle said, "Rachel and I are going up to the cabin for a few days, to take a break. We stopped in here for a pastry run first."

"I'm happy to hear you are getting away," Mariah said, "It's important you take care of yourself."

"I agree with that," Tessa said, walking over with Rachel. Tessa gave Kyle a hug, adding, "I'm happy to see you."

The patio doors opened, to reveal Summer and Fen, walking hand in hand. Fen was leading the way, stopping when he noticed Summer holding back. Fen followed her gaze across the room as Summer said, "Oh my gosh, Kyle…" She let go of Fen's hand and rushed towards Kyle.

"Kyle, you might want to watch out," Tessa said, gesturing to Summer running towards him. Reaching out Summer flung her arms around Kyle, with a sigh of concern. Kyle hugged her back, until she pulled away, stammering, "I'm sorry…I just…I didn't expect to see you…and I…are you okay?"

"I'm doing alright," Kyle said.

"I couldn't believe it, when I heard," Summer said.

"That makes two of us," Kyle said.

"This must be so hard," Summer said, "If I can do anything…"

"Thank you," Kyle said, "I'll keep that in mind."

Spying Fen, standing on the patio, Rachel waived him over. "Fen," she said, "Don't be so shy."

"I didn't want to intrude," Fen said, stepping towards them.

"Of course you're not," Summer said, taking Fen's hand and pulling him closer to her.

"This is what I need," Kyle said, "Friends around me."  
"In that case, why don't we all hang out here for awhile," Mariah said, "Unless, you two are anxious to get going on your travels."

Kyle looked at Rachel, who nodded. "We can spend some time here," Rachel said. "Sounds good to me," Kyle said.

Mariah and Tessa rearranged extra chairs, for everyone to sit at the same table together. An awkward silence produced itself among the six of them.

"So?" Mariah said, her attempt to break the silence, making Fen slightly jump.

"From what Mariah said, it sounds like you two are going away somewhere?" Summer said.

"We are going up to the cabin for a few days," Rachel said, "To try and decompress."

"That's a good idea," Summer said.

Looking at Rachel, Kyle said, "She comes up with a lot of them." Rachel shared a smile with him.

"What comes next for you?" Tessa said, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all," Kyle said, "I'm having surgery first thing after the weekend."

"I was reading about that," Mariah said, "I've heard they can do that procedure while you are awake."

"Why would anyone want to be awake for something like that?" Fen said.

"So, you can answer questions and they can monitor how you are doing," Kyle said.

"I can't imagine doing that," Fen said.

"They numb the area," Rachel said, "The patient doesn't feel a thing."

"Still, I'd be scared to death," Fen said. Immediately regretting his comment, Fen closed his eyes for a moment, before apologizing. "Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to say it like that."

"It's okay," Kyle said, "That's how I feel."

"Are you having the awake surgery?" Summer said.

"No," Kyle said, "Considering the area they need to work on, it was decided it would be best to put me under anesthesia." Focusing his eyes, down Kyle said, "I just hope I wake up."

"Of course you will," Rachel said.

"That's right," Mariah said, "Don't think you are going to weasel your way out of our date for that drink." Kyle slightly laughed.

"Besides," Fen said, "Who is going to torment me, if you're not here?"

All eyes were on Fen, as Kyle said, "Thanks Fen, that will get me through."

"Everything I'm saying is coming out wrong," Fen said, "I mean one thing and a more stupid thing comes out."

"I'm used to that where you are concerned," Kyle said. Silent faces were looking at Kyle. "What?" Kyle said, "It was a joke. You people need to lighten up." This made everyone laugh.

"You see, this is proof Kyle is going to be just fine," Mariah smiled.

"That's right," Tessa said, "You will put all of this behind you and then there will be a wedding to focus on."

"That's right," Rachel smiled, "Which reminds me, Kyle do you want to take care of that thing we were talking about?"

"What thing?" Kyle said.

"You know," Rachel said, slightly nodding her head in Fen's direction. Looking at Kyle she mouthed the words, "Ask him."

"Oh, that thing," Kyle said, "Not going to happen."

"Is everything okay?" Mariah said.

Focusing on Fen, Rachel said, "Kyle has something he wants to ask you."

"Rachel…" Kyle sighed.

"What's the harm?" Rachel said.

"My sanity?" Kyle said.

"Kyle, if you have something to say, then go ahead," Fen said.

Kyle glanced at Rachel, who nodded. "I can't believe I'm doing this," Kyle muttered.

Turning his attention to Fen, Kyle said, "The thing is…I was wondering if you would consider…" Kyle paused, struggling to get the words out, "If you would be one of my groomsman at the wedding."

Fen turned to look behind him, before looking at Kyle again. "You mean me?" Fen said.

"You," Kyle said.

Fen was quiet, contemplating the request.

"Don't feel obligated," Kyle said.

"Okay, I'll do it," Fen said.

Everyone one at the table said, "You will?"

"Why not?" Fen said, "Sounds to me, like a good time. Besides, it's free cake, right?"

"Kyle asks you to share in one of the most important days of his life," Summer said, "And your first thought is cake?"

"He makes a good point," Rachel said, "Cake is important." She shared a smile with Fen.

"I was just kidding," Fen said, "I would like to do this for you two."

"What's going on here?" a voice spoke beside them. Everyone one looked up to see Theo standing next to them. "I guess my invitation to the party got lost in the mail," he said.

"Last minute get together," Kyle said.

"Hi Summer," Theo smiled.

"Theo," she said, with a sarcastic smile.

"Who's your friend?" Fen said.

"Theo," he said, introducing himself, "Summer, was my girlfriend."

"Hardly," Summer said.

"Well, we sure had some good times together," Theo smiled, "You know what I mean?" He laughed.

"Maybe you should not talk about her like that," Fen said.

"And you are..?" Theo said.

"Fen Baldwin," Fen said, "Summer's boyfriend."

"You?" Theo laughed, "Summer, is he serious?"

"Quite," Summer said, putting her hand on Fen's shoulder.

"Wow, whatever," Theo said.

"Do you have something to say?" Fen said.

"You're not her type," Theo said.

"How would you know that?" Fen said.

"Like I said, we had some good times," Theo said, "You getting the same?"

Fen's chair shot out behind him as he stood up. "Where do you get off…" he started.

Summer jumped out of seat, saying, "Fen don't argue with him. This is what he wants, just ignore him. He can say what he wants, I don't care."

"I do," Fen said.

"Good man," Theo said.

Kyle also got to his feet and said, "Okay, everyone just calm…" Kyle stopped his hand going to his head. Rachel and Mariah scrambled to his aid.

"Kyle?" Rachel said, "What is it?"

"I've got a dizzy spell," Kyle said.

"Okay," Mariah said, "Let's sit you back down." Rachel and Mariah held on to Kyle until he was once again in his chair.

"I'll get him some water," Tessa said, rushing away.

"Do we need to do something?" Summer said, "Like get you to the hospital?"

"It's okay," Kyle said, "It will pass."

With one hand on his shoulder, Rachel rubbed Kyle's back with the other. Watching the scene unfold, Theo said, "Dude, you okay?"

"He's fine," Rachel said.

"He doesn't look fine," Theo said, "What's going on?"

"Here you go," Tessa said, handing Kyle a glass of water. Noticing Kyle's shaky hands, Mariah assisted Kyle with the glass, as he took a drink.

"Would someone tell me, what's wrong with him?" Theo said.

The dizziness dissipating, Kyle sighed and said, "I guess you haven't heard."

"What's that?" Theo said.

"I'm having surgery next week to remove a cancerous brain tumor," Kyle said.

Theo stared at him. "What?" he said, "You serious?"

"No, he made it up for fun," Fen said, "Of course he's serious."  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Theo said.

"Is there something you wanted?" Mariah said.

"I was curious," Theo said.

"About…?" Kyle said.

"I was going to ask you about the wedding," Theo said, "But I guess that's not happening."

"It's postponed until Kyle is better," Rachel said.

Theo nodded. "Kyle, I don't know what to say."

"That's a first," Kyle said.

"This whole situation," Theo said, "You guys can't seem to catch a break. First you have this weird thing where someone runs you off the road, next you cancel your wedding…"

"Postponed," Mariah reminded

"…and now you are really sick," Theo continued, "It sucks."

Kyle and Rachel stared at Theo, as Tessa said, "You know, if you don't have anything productive to say, perhaps you should go elsewhere."

"I've outstayed my welcome," Theo said, "I will leave you all to it. Summer, it was really nice to see you again."

Fen took an angry step, but Summer grabbed his arm and held him back, with a caution of, "Don't Fen." Theo laughed as he walked away.

* * *

"I have not been here in ages," Rachel said, as she entered the cabin, followed by Kyle, "I see there's been some changes since I was last here."

"When was that?" Kyle said.

"It must have been when Billy and I…" Rachel trailed off with a pause, before she said, "It was a long time ago."

"You two were really a thing?" Kyle said.

"A lifetime ago," Rachel said, "I don't want to talk about Billy."

"What do you want to talk about?" Kyle said.

"Not sure," Rachel said, "You?"

"Talk is overrated," Kyle said, engaging her in a kiss. Kyle continued to kiss her as he led her to the couch. Once there Kyle pulled away and taking an unsteady step, he quickly dropped onto the cushion.

"Hey," Rachel said, sitting next to him.

"It's okay," Kyle said. Sighing he said, "I can't even kiss you right, without getting exhausted."

"You know," Rachel said, "Your kisses sometimes make me feel weak too." She smiled at him. Kyle slightly, laughed as Rachel nuzzled close to him.

Resting her head on Kyle's shoulder and linking fingers with his hand, she said, "Have you had any more ideas?"

"About…?" Kyle said.

"Your wedding party," Rachel said. Raising her head and looking at him, she continued, "Do you still want your friend in the wedding?"

"You mean the one who so rudely interrupted us earlier?" Kyle said, "More and more, I get the feeling Theo and I are not as good friends as I thought. I don't want people like that ruining our wedding."

"I can think of someone else who would like to try," Rachel said.

"Are you still upset Lola was at the house?" Kyle said.

"No, but she would like to upset us," Rachel said.

"Her attitude earlier was strange," Kyle said.

"Did she actually thing she could make you change your mind about us?" Rachel said.

"Not possible," Kyle said.

"She has some serious issues," Rachel said, "She needs to learn to control herself. Makes me wonder."

"Wonder what?" Kyle said.

"She can lose control so easily," Rachel said, "Remember, she attacked me once before. I shudder to think what else she might be capable of."

"She's not going to hurt you again," Kyle said, "I won't let that happen."

"What if she has already tried?" Rachel said.

"How's that?" Kyle said.

"We never did find out who ran us off the road that night," Rachel said.

"You think that was Lola?" Kyle said.

"I don't know," Rachel said, "It might be worth the police looking into."

"Lola would not do something like that," Kyle said.

"Are you sure?" Rachel said, "I can't think of anyone else who could have done it."

"Maybe it wasn't anyone we know," Kyle said, "Could have been some random jerk."

"What about your friend Theo?" Rachel said, "I don't trust that one."

"Please don't refer to him as my friend," Kyle said, "Now you think he's the culprit? I hadn't even reconnected with him back then."

"That doesn't mean he was not keeping tabs on you," Rachel said.

"You make it sound like he's stalking me," Kyle said.

"I just want to find out who did this to us, so they can put him away," Rachel said, "So he can't cause anymore hurt."

"Like I said," Kyle said, "No one is going to hurt you. Not on my watch." They shared a quick kiss.

"What should we do with the rest of our evening?" Rachel said.

"Not sure," Kyle said, stealing kisses on her cheek.

"It's a nice night for a walk," Rachel said.

"It is," Kyle said, continuing to kiss her neck.

"We could dig into those pastries," Rachel said.

"Sounds good," Kyle said, nuzzling her.

"Did you have something else in mind?" Rachel said.

"Thought you would never ask," Kyle said, "I have an idea."  
"I'm intrigued," Rachel said.

"We should practice," Kyle said.

"For what?" Rachel said.

"Our wedding vows of course," Kyle said, taking her hand and standing her up.

"You want to do this now," Rachel said.

"Just repeat after me," Kyle said, "I Rachel Brantford…"

"I Rachel Brantford," she repeated.

"Take Kyle Abbott as my husband…" Kyle continued.

"Take Kyle Abbott as my husband," Rachel smiled, "To love and to cherish, forever and ever and ever."

Kyle smiled, with a chuckle, as he said, "I Kyle Abbott take Rachel Brantford as my wife. To love and cherish forever and ever and ever." Kyle leaned in closer to her and softly said, "We get to be husband and wife."

Rachel was about to kiss Kyle, when he straightened up, saying, "There is just one thing."

"What?" Rachel said.

"I need permission to kiss the bride," Kyle said.

Taking a hold of the sides of his open shirt, Rachel pulled him towards her. "Permission granted," she said, kissing him.

"How about turning in early?" Kyle said.

"You look tired," Rachel said.

"I don't want to turn in because I'm tired," Kyle said.

"Mr. Abbott, are you trying to seduce me?" Rachel teased.

"Trying," Kyle said, "We don't know how many more moments we will get like this."

"Kyle…" Rachel said.

"I did not mean because something bad could happen," Kyle said, "Even if things turn out the way we hope, it's a long road to recovery. For once, I'm not feeling too bad, so we should make the most of our time here."

"I couldn't agree more," Rachel said, "But you have to catch me first." She scuttled towards the bedroom.

"She's trying to get away," Kyle said, quickly coming up behind her, followed by a squeal of delight, as her took hold of her.

Clothes dropped to the floor and the couple tumbled in to bed together. Kyle and Rachel were so involved with each other, they were not aware of the nearby phone screen which mirrored their image. No notice was taken of the shadow at window, recording Kyle and Rachel making love.

* * *

Watching Kyle sleeping beside her, Rachel was grateful he was able to get some rest. Having often observed him asleep, she would smile as she thought about what a good man he is, so handsome and how very much she loves him. This night she still had those feelings, however they were compounded by sadness for Kyle. He did not deserve to suffer through such a horrible illness. Although Rachel tried to stay positive for Kyle, she feared one day this ailment could take him from her. She knew Kyle was afraid of losing his fight and she could not admit to him that she felt the same. As much as Rachel was determined to try and convince Kyle he would be alright, she was having a difficult time making herself believe the same.

"You have to be okay," Rachel softly whispered, "You don't deserve this. I need you to stay with me." A few tears slipped out as Rachel closed her eyes and sighed, "Please let him be okay."

"I love you," Rachel said, as she leaned over and tenderly kissed his shoulder. Settling down next to him, Rachel gently draped her hand over Kyle's, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Adjusting his shorts and pulling a vest on, Kyle aimed to join Rachel in the other room. Reaching the edge of the bedroom, Kyle stopped as a lightheaded feeling washed over him. Holding onto the door frame he closed his eyes with a sigh, waiting for the spell to pass. Once he felt steadier, he sauntered into the other room, to find Rachel preparing sandwiches.

"What's all this?" Kyle said.

"I thought we could have a picnic by the lake," Rachel said, "It's a such a beautiful day outside."

Peeking into the nearby basket, Kyle noted the abundance of food. "You have enough in here to feed an army," he said.

"This is vacation," Rachel said, "We are allowed to splurge."

"So true," Kyle said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We don't have to do this, if you are not feeling up to it," Rachel said.

"I'm fine," Kyle said, equipping himself with a blanket, "Let's go."

Kyle was taking a newfound interest in his surroundings, along the short walk to the lake. He paused several times to point out a wild bird, or flowering bushes or some other wonder of nature he noticed. Rachel knew Kyle was taking it all in, as this might be the last time, he would have to enjoy it.

Reaching the lake, Kyle spread the blanket out, and lay down on it, his hands clasped behind his head.

Standing, looking down at him, Rachel said, "Comfy?"

"Just testing it out," Kyle said, "Why don't you come down here and see for yourself."

Kyle took her hand as she sat down beside him. "Not bad," she mused.

"Not bad?" Kyle repeated.

"It's missing something," Rachel said.

"It's much better if you stretch out," Kyle said, inviting her to lie with him.

Rachel lay down on her side, propped up on her elbow, she rested her head on her hand. Looking over at her Kyle smiled. "Your right," Rachel said, running her hand across the blanket, "This is much better."

Kyle turned on his side, propping himself to match her pose. They stared at each other for a few seconds, until Kyle said, "I love you."

"I love you," Rachel said, as Kyle kissed her.

* * *

Rachel closed the lid of the picnic basic and with Kyle's arms wrapped around her, they sat snuggled together. Their conversation was light and playful, they made each other laugh, often stealing kisses. Kyle's condition and the events of the day to follow were not spoken of, despite the weight of it on their minds.

"It's so beautiful here," Rachel said.

"It really is," Kyle said.

"Don't you wish we could stay like this forever?" Rachel said.

"That would be nice," Kyle said, "Just stay here, not a care in the world."

"Our own little paradise," Rachel said.

Kyle smiled. "What do you think it's like?"

"Paradise?" Rachel said.

"Our honeymoon destination," Kyle said, "The one we wanted."

"The island in Hawaii?" Rachel said.

"That's the one," Kyle said, "What do you think of it?"

"Let's see," Rachel said, "There is sandy white beaches, shimmering blue water, with just the right amount of breeze."

"What else?" Kyle said.

"Beautiful Hawaiian scenery, trees, birds, and our own private suite," Rachel said, "Offset with the tropical colors and every amenity at our disposal."

"Sounds perfect," Kyle said.

"What do you think?" Rachel said.

"The best part," Kyle said, "The soft, luxurious bed in that suite. So comfortable, that we would not want to get out of it. A bed that we could spend lots and lots of time in."

"It's so amazing," Rachel said.

"I'm going to take you there," Kyle said, trying to control the crack in his voice.

Hearing his voice waiver, Rachel smiled at him and said, "Can't wait."

Falling into a kiss, Kyle lay Rachel down, when they were disturbed by rustling in nearby bushes.

"Did you hear something?" Rachel said.

"It's just the breeze," Kyle said, continuing to kiss her.

The sound presented itself again, startling them both.

"What is that?" Rachel said, in a low voice. Both of them peered into the bushes, when they both noticed movement. "Kyle, I think someone's there."

Sitting upright, Kyle startled Rachel, as he called, "Somebody there?"

Kyle did not receive a response, only silence presented itself. "It's probably nothing," he said. A stronger rustling sound stirred the air.

"That's it," Kyle said, standing up, taking a few steps away, he called out, "Whoever is out there, watching us, it's not cool. We want to be alone. Take a hike."

Kyle became concerned about sudden movement in the bushes and he was taken aback when a deer stepped out. Kyle observed the wildlife for a few seconds, before looking back at Rachel, to see her smiling at him.

Turning his attention back to the deer, Kyle laughed as he said, "You heard me, take a hike."

Rachel laughed as the deer stood its ground. "Or not," Kyle said, making his way back to the blanket. As Kyle settled next to Rachel she smirked as she said "You just had an argument with a deer."

"Had to make certain who's boss," Kyle said.

"I take the deer is," Rachel said.

"Right," Kyle said.

Rachel smiled as she admired the animal. "It's beautiful," she said.

"Not as much as you," Kyle said, attempting to kiss her again. They both stopped mid-kiss to see the deer watching them.

"What are you looking at?" Kyle said, "Never seen two people in love before?" The deer turned and sauntered away.

"Now, where were we?" Kyle said. He lay on the blanket, kissing Rachel, when Kyle felt a dizzy sensation begin. Trying to shake it off, he ignored it, intent to focus on the task at hand. Rachel kissed Kyle's neck, when he suddenly pushed himself away from her, onto his back.

Although his movement was abrupt, Rachel assumed he wanted to continue, their session. Rachel moved in to kiss him, but Kyle said, "No Rachel…"  
Noticing his breathing uneven, she said, "Kyle, are you okay?"

"I really don't feel good," Kyle said.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Rachel said, "Are you having another dizzy spell?"

"Yeah," Kyle said, "But it's not just that. I feel really bad, something else is not right."

Helping Kyle to sit up, Rachel said, "Maybe we should take you home."

"No," Kyle said, "I don't want to go home. I think I need to go to the hospital."

Rachel nodded. "Do you think you're okay to walk back?" Rachel said.

"I think so," Kyle said.

Rachel assisted Kyle to stand, holding on to steady him as they took a slow walk, returning to the cabin.

* * *

"He knows we are here, right?" Kyle said, as he sat with Rachel in the doctor's exam room.

"Yes, he does," Rachel assured, "Dr. Hastings is a busy man, he will come soon."

"That's what they said an hour ago," Kyle said.

"Be patient…" Rachel trailed off, as the office door opened and Dr. Hastings entered the room.

Smiling at them, Dr. Hastings said, "Kyle, I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow. I understand you are experiencing some troubling symptoms?"

"I am," Kyle said, "It's okay if Rachel stays, right?"

"Whatever you are comfortable with," Dr. Hastings said, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Well, we were relaxing by the lake and I got a dizzy feeling," Kyle started, "I was nauseous, and every muscle in my body felt weak. I thought I was going to pass out."

"But you didn't?" Dr. Hastings said.

"No," Kyle said, "I didn't feel like myself at all."

"He was really unstable," Rachel said, "He needed assistance to walk."

"Let's take a look at you," Dr. Hastings said. Performing a routine exam, the doctor checked Kyle's vitals.

Taking the blood pressure cuff off, Dr. Hastings said, "Your blood pressure is slightly elevated."

"Is that bad?" Kyle said.

"I don't think it's anything to worry about," Dr. Hastings said.

"You don't have a fever and I can't find any abnormalities with anything else," Dr. Hastings said, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, not great, but it's better," Kyle said.

"When you had this episode, were you short of breath?" Dr. Hastings said.

Rachel nodded as Kyle said, "Yes."

"Anxious?" Dr. Hastings inquired.

"Yeah," Kyle said.

"He was having a hard time calming down," Rachel said.

Dr. Hastings nodded. "I think I know what caused your symptoms."

"What?" Kyle said.

"You had an anxiety attack," Dr. Hastings said.

"You mean a panic attack?" Rachel said.

"That is another term for it," Dr. Hastings said.

"No, I don't think so," Kyle said, "I felt really sick."

"Kyle, you are scheduled to have a delicate surgery tomorrow," Dr. Hastings said, "It's only natural that you would be nervous about it. I would be concerned if you weren't. I don't want you to be so worried that it causes an attack though. Is there something you want to talk about, pertaining to the surgery?"

"Rachel, do you mind if I talk to Dr. Hastings alone?" Kyle said.

"Of course not," Rachel said, standing up, "I'll step outside."

"You still seem anxious," Dr. Hastings said, "I get the feeling something particular is bothering you."

Kyle nodded. "I am really scared."

"Perfectly normal," Dr. Hastings said.

"Once I'm on that table in the operating room," Kyle said, "I'm worried something could go wrong. Something I can't come back from. I'm afraid I won't wake up."

"Oh Kyle, there's no need to worry about that," Dr. Hastings said.

"I've done my research," Kyle said, "It's happened to people. I'm not being irrational."

"No you're not," Dr. Hastings agreed, "There could be any number of reasons those other cases turned out the way they did. You are young, strong, no pre-existing conditions. I expect you to come through the surgery just fine. Don't worry, you will wake up."

"I could suffer a stroke, abnormal bleeding, a severe allergic reaction," Kyle fretted.

"Contrary to what you believe, the surgical team does know what we are doing," Dr. Hastings smiled, "We are going to constantly monitor you to make sure you are alright. You have my word, that we will take the best possible care of you."

"I know, I'm sorry," Kyle said, "I guess I'm just scared out of my mind."

"I understand," Dr. Hastings said, "This is not an easy thing to deal with."

"What if the surgery doesn't work?" Kyle said.

"I can't speculate," Dr. Hastings said, "All I can say is we do the procedure and then see what the next step is."

Kyle was visibly upset as he said, "I'm just afraid this thing is going to be the end of me."

"That's why we fight," Dr. Hastings said, "Deal with the here and now, not what might happen in the future. Your doctors, your loved ones, we are all fighting for you. You need to fight too. As difficult as it is, you need to stay positive. That is the key."

"I'm trying," Kyle said.

"For tonight I can offer you one of two choices," Dr. Hastings said, "We can admit you now and monitor you overnight, if that would make you feel better. That will save admitting you in the morning. On the other hand I am comfortable sending you home for the night. It is up to you, there is no wrong answer here."

Kyle smiled and said, "I appreciate the offer to put me up for the night, but I would rather stay in my own bed tonight."

"Alright then," Dr. Hastings said, "Get as much rest as you can. No breakfast in the morning and be on time."

"No pancakes then?" Kyle joked.

"No pancakes," Dr. Hastings smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

Sifting through items on his phone, Kyle sat propped up in bed, next to a sleeping Rachel. After a few minutes, Rachel stirred, Kyle shut off his phone, looking over to see Rachel smile at him. "Good morning," she said.

"Morning," Kyle smiled back.

Sitting up with a start, Rachel said, "What time is it?"

"It's still early," Kyle said, "We have awhile yet before we have to go."

"Did you sleep?" Rachel said.

"Not really," Kyle said, "I got maybe an hour. I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to scare you with that attack I had."

"You don't have to be sorry," Rachel said, "We never talked about your condition or the surgery yesterday and I guess it all built up inside. That's probably why you panicked."

"We weren't being as smart as we thought, trying to pretend everything was okay," Kyle said.

"Maybe we shouldn't have gone out there," Rachel said.

"Are you kidding?" Kyle said, "It's was really great spending time with you like that. It was an amazing weekend."

"I liked being with you too," Rachel said, leaning against him, her head on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" she said.

"Not really sure," Kyle said, "I'm nervous but I'm not falling apart. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Rachel said.

"That didn't sound very convincing," Kyle said.

"I'm worried about you," Rachel said.

"But I'm going to be okay," Kyle said, "Isn't that the motto of the day?"

"I can't think of a better one," Rachel said. They were silent for a few minutes, before Rachel said, "I guess we need to get ready."

"Not yet," Kyle said, "I want to stay like this for just a bit longer."

As Kyle held Rachel in his arms, they did not need to speak the words to feel the love between them. They both held on to the moment as long as they could as they prepared to face the reality of the day.

Descending the stairs at the house, duffle bag slung over his shoulder, Kyle was surprised to find Billy sitting in the living room.

"There is the man of the hour," Billy said.

"I didn't expect to see you here this early," Kyle said.

"I know what today is," Billy said, "I wanted to see you before you start the big day."

"To say goodbye?" Kyle said, as he put his bag on the floor. He smiled to let Billy know he was joking.

"At least you haven't completely lost your sense of humor," Billy said, "I want you to know that I'm here for you. Regardless, I know you're in for a rough time, I'm here to help."

"I appreciate that," Kyle said.

"You look like you're all packed," Billy said.

"I'm told I can expect to stay a week in the hospital," Kyle said, "I just threw some necessities together."

"This time next week you will be coming home," Billy said.

"Let's hope," Kyle said.

"Are you doing okay?" Billy said.

"Not in the least," Kyle said, "But I know I have to do this. It's the best course of treatment for now. I was so concerned about the surgery, but now I'm worried about how to handle the after effects."

"Your family is here," Billy said, "Don't hesitate to rely on us to get you through this."

"I need you to do something for me," Kyle said, "It would mean a lot."

"Name it," Billy said.

"If something happens to me," Kyle started.

"Kyle…" Billy sighed.

"Please hear me out," Kyle said, "I need to say this. If something happens to me and I'm not here anymore, I need you to promise you will look after Rachel."

"You are going to be here to do that," Billy said.

"If I'm not," Kyle said, "Will you please make sure she's okay. Watch out for her and make sure she finds the happiness she deserves."

"I can't imagine things will turn out badly for you," Billy said.

"I need you to take care of her," Kyle said, "Please, promise me you will."

"Of course I will always look out for her," Billy said, "I don't think it will be necessary, but I promise to take care of her."

"Thank you," Kyle said.

"Rachel is going to be okay," Billy said, "I've seen the way she has stood by you. She's stronger than you might think."

"I thought I heard voices in here," Jack said, walking in from the dining room, "Billy, I didn't know you were stopping by."

"I wanted to see Kyle, before he starts giving the nurses at the hospital a hard time," Billy said, "Because you know he will do exactly that."

"Pouring on the old Abbott charm," Jack smiled. Kyle was quiet, prompting Jack to ask, "You alright?"

"I guess I have to be," Kyle said, "I have never been so nervous in my life."

Putting a comforting hand on Kyle's shoulder, Jack said, "I know. We will get you through today and with any luck this nightmare will be all behind you."

"Even if they remove the tumor the cancer could still be lurking somewhere," Kyle said.

"Whatever follows, we will deal with that too," Jack said, "I am going to be with you every step of the way. I plan to be at the hospital throughout the day."

"It's a lengthy procedure," Kyle said, "You shouldn't have to wait around for all those hours because of me."

"I will be there for all of it," Jack said.

"So will I," Rachel said, walking down the stairs, "You couldn't get rid of us if you tried."

"I'm really grateful the two of you will be with me," Kyle said, sharing a quick kiss with Rachel.

"I can see you are in good hands," Billy said, "I'll be on my way. I will stop by the hospital later." Giving Kyle an affectionate jab on the shoulder, Billy said, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Kyle said.

"I think it's about that time," Jack said.

"All night long, I kept thinking, I can't do this," Kyle said, "I was too scared."

"We are going to be by your side," Rachel said.

"I know," Kyle said, "I don't think I could get through this without either of you."

"You don't have to," Jack said, giving Kyle a hug, Rachel moving in to share a quick hug as well.

"Okay," Kyle said, taking a deep breath, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Changed into his hospital gown, Kyle sat in bed, while Jack stood close by. Knowing they needed some time alone, Rachel had stepped out to give them privacy.

"You look all set," Jack said.

"Looks can be deceiving," Kyle said. Jack was looking at Kyle, not knowing what to say. Kyle broke the silence, "I guess you never thought we would be here like this."

"Some things in life you can't prepare for," Jack said, "It often takes you by surprise."

"That's for sure," Kyle said, "Last night when I was lying awake, I started thinking about Mom. I thought about all the things she would have said to make me feel better. She always knew how to do that when I was a kid. I wish she was here. I could really use her guidance right now." Kyle looked up at his father and said, "Not that you are not helping me, because you are. I'm really glad you're here."

"I wish you mother was here too," Jack said, "But I do believe she is watching over you. She will be especially today."

"That would be nice," Kyle said.

"I was hoping more of the family was going to be here this morning," Jack said.

"Traci and Abby sent me messages," Kyle said, "They both wished me well and said they will come by later today. Actually Abby's message was more like a mini-novel, one of those, 'ever since we were kids', kind of thing. It was still nice of her to send."

"Sounds like Abby," Jack smiled.

Kyle and Jack's attention was diverted by the room door opening and Rachel appeared in the doorway. "Look who I found," Rachel said, followed by Dr. Hastings.

"How's everyone doing today?" Dr. Hastings said. Jack smiled as he moved in for a handshake with the doctor, "Jack, it's good to see you again."

"You as well," Jack said.

"Rachel," Dr. Hastings said, "I see you got him here on time."

"He was awake before I was," Rachel said.

"That's only because I was awake most of the night," Kyle said.

"I see you have been properly prepped," Dr. Hastings said.

Gesturing to himself, Kyle said, "I.V. has been started, a nurse took a pint of my blood, hospital gown on and nerves on overdrive. Yeah, I'm ready."

"I like a patient with a sense of humor," Dr. Hastings said, "We are going to take you in soon. As discussed we will be putting you under anesthesia and the surgery will take a few hours, but no one should be concerned if it takes longer than anticipated. We will do some screening and tests during the surgery and will have more comprehensive understanding of your condition at the end of the day. Any questions?"

"What can we expect when Kyle wakes up?" Jack said.

"Of course he will be very groggy," Dr. Hastings said, "Not just from the surgery, but Kyle will be on different medications for pain and to prevent infection. It's not uncommon for some initial confusion. It will take several hours after surgery before he will be ready for visitors. Better to wait until tomorrow for that. Of course the two of you can be with him following the surgery."

"I apologize in advance if I'm not good company," Kyle said.

"We have your contact information to let you know when the surgery is over," Dr. Hastings said.

"We are not leaving," Rachel said.

"No we are planning to wait here," Jack said.

"Understand this procedure will take a number of hours," Dr. Hastings said, "You are welcome to wait, but it will be a very long time."

"You don't have to stay," Kyle said, "I will still be here."

"As long as you are here, I am here," Rachel said.

"Me too," Jack said.

"Thanks," Kyle said, "It's nice to know that."

"Would we be able to get any updates on how things are going?" Rachel said.

"I don't anticipate any problems," Dr. Hastings said, "I will try to rely information to you, but no promises."

"No news is good news," Jack said.

"Good way to put it" Dr. Hastings said, "Any other questions?"

Kyle shook his head. "Piece of cake," he said.

Orderlies came into the room, as Dr. Hastings said, "It looks like we are ready to move."

Kyle took a nervous deep breath, as he reached out for Rachel's hand. "I will be here when you wake up," she said. She moved into give him a quick kiss.

"We both will," Jack said, "I love you."

"Love you too," Kyle said.

"It's going to be fine," Jack said. Kyle nodded.

As the orderlies wheeled Kyle towards the elevator, Rachel kept a hold on his hand, walking with him. Jack also accompanied the walk. There was no hesitation as Kyle was transported onto the elevator, Kyle and Rachel's hands lingering together until they were separated.

"We will see you soon," Jack said.

"I love you," Rachel said.

"I love you too," Kyle said, the elevator doors closing.

Rachel instantly fell into Jack's arms in a flurry of tears. Jack held Rachel, his effort to comfort her, also a method to calm his own fears.

* * *

"Thanks," Rachel said, Jack handing her one of the two coffees he was holding, as they settled in for the long wait.

"I know how busy you are at work," Rachel said, "You can check in with the office, I will stay here."

"Nothing at work is more important than being here for Kyle," Jack said.

"You know what I realized this morning?" Rachel said, "It has been one year since I got out of Fairview. My parole is over at midnight tonight."

"That's wonderful," Jack said, "It must feel good to have that behind you."

"It does," Rachel said, "I will be a free woman again. It has been quite a year. It was this time last year that I first met Kyle. He invited me out for pizza," she laughed, "I think I started to fall for him right then. Little did I know, he would completely win me over."

 _"There is no way that really happened," Rachel laughed as she and Kyle returned home._

 _"True story, I swear," Kyle smiled._

 _"If you say so," Rachel said. Sitting on the couch, she said, "That was really good pizza, but I am stuffed."_

 _"Me too," Kyle said, sitting next to her._

 _"I'm glad we decided to go out," Rachel said, "It was fun."_

 _"Go out," Kyle mused, "Was that a date?"_

 _"Well, that depends," Rachel said._

 _"On what?" Kyle said._

 _"On whether or not you want it to be," Rachel said. She looked at Kyle, who was giving her a look that gave her butterflies._

 _"What do you want it to be?" Kyle said._

 _"It's been a long time since I've been on a date," Rachel said, "I'd like to call it that."_

 _"Then it was a date," Kyle said._

 _"You know what one of the best things about it was?" Rachel said._

 _"Tell me," Kyle said, anticipating her compliment of his company._

 _"Riding in that car of yours," Rachel said._

 _"You like my car," Kyle said._

 _"No," Rachel said, "I love your car. It's sporty and it's red. I'm jealous of your car."_

 _Kyle laughed and said, "Anytime you want to go for another ride in it, just let me know."_

 _Rachel noticed Kyle was watching her and she gave him a few quick glances, before she said, "Is this what happens after a first date. Stalled conversation?"_

 _"I think so," Kyle said. Shifting his position on the couch closer to Rachel, Kyle continued, "There is a cure for that."_

 _"Is that right?" Rachel said._

 _"Oh…yeah," Kyle assured._

 _"Does it work?" Rachel said._

 _"Usually," Kyle slightly smiled, "There's one way to find out."_

 _Rachel took Kyle's cue, as he leaned in closer to her._

"All that charm," Rachel said, "I imagine he gets that from you." She smiled at Jack.

"Yeah, but I think he's better at it than me," Jack said.

"I never thought I would find someone like him," Rachel said, "Never would have imagined we would be engaged."

 _"Why do I get the feeling you're up to something?" Rachel said._

 _"Can't imagine," Kyle said, sitting with her, "I have a Christmas present for you."_

 _"Right now?" Rachel said._

 _"I am so happy we are together," Kyle said, "I do love you."_

 _"I love you," Rachel said._

 _"I can't imagine my life without you," Kyle said._

 _"I'm always going to be here," Rachel said._

 _"I am glad to hear you say that," Kyle said. He took a deep breath, before getting down on one knee if front of her._

 _"Kyle…" Rachel said._

 _Reaching in his pocket, Kyle produced a small box, opening it to reveal a diamond ring._

 _"Kyle…" Rachel said, again._

 _"I know this seems really soon," Kyle said, "But I have thought about this every way I could. I know I couldn't possibly love anyone as much as I love you and there is no one I would rather spend my life with." Taking one her hands in his, Kyle continued, "I want to devote the rest of my life to make you as happy as you make me. Rachel, will you marry me?"_

"I made him wait until the next day before I gave him my answer," Rachel recalled.

 _Rachel prepared to give Kyle her answer. "I have never loved anybody this much, I didn't know I could. I can't think of one single reason, not to marry you."_

 _"You mean…?" Kyle anxiously said._

 _"Kyle the thing is, we have known each other and been together for only a short time," Rachel said, "There are things you don't know about me and I am sure there are things about you that I don't know."_

 _"You're saying no," Kyle said._

 _"I'm saying maybe we should wait before we talk about marriage," Rachel said, "Sure I could throw caution to the wind and marry you today. Then we could find that we aren't as compatible as we thought and both end up miserable."_

 _"Who says that's going to happen?" Kyle said._

 _"That is what has happened in every romantic relationship, I have ever had," Rachel said, "It never works out for me. The first time I got married, I was proposed to and married five minutes later. Sure it was wonderful at first, but then it all fell apart. Now I have 12 year old daughter that I haven't seen since she was nine. Not only that, but her father has moved several states away with her. I want to start a relationship with her again. If I married you, then you would be an instant step-father to a pre-teen."_

 _"I didn't forget you have a daughter," Kyle said, "I know you want to be part of her life and I would do whatever I could to help you parent her."_

 _"I haven't seen her in three years," Rachel said, "She's almost a teenager, I don't know how to parent her."_

 _"That's something we could figure out together," Kyle said, "Besides, I am not asking you to marry me in five minutes. The thing is we have been living in the same house, I see you most every day and a lot of nights too. We have been living together and it's been amazing. We love each other, you know we are perfect together. When it's right, it's right. Why not get married?"_

 _"I am so scared things won't work out," Rachel said._

 _"Then let's make a promise," Kyle said, "We will not let the little things get in our way. We will be honest with each other and if something huge comes up, we will deal with it together. I know we will have problems and disagreements, that's part of life. There is nothing better than the love between you and me. I believe in us."_

 _"You say we're perfect together," Rachel said, "I agree that we are. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come into my life. You were the first person to be my friend unconditionally. It's been a long time since someone has loved me, but no one has loved me the way you do. No one has made me fall in love the way you have."_

 _Rachel leaned in close to Kyle and said, "So, yes, I will marry you."_

 _Kyle pulled her into a hug. With a huge smile, Kyle looked at her and said, "You said yes."_

 _"I did say that," Rachel smiled. Kyle leaned in and kissed her._

 _"I guess it's official," Kyle said._

 _"Not yet," Rachel said, pulling the ring out of her pocket, "You need to put this on for me."_

 _Kyle took the ring and slipped it onto her finger. "Perfect fit," he said._

Sitting in the waiting room, Rachel fidgeted with her engagement ring. "He has to be okay," she said, "He has to be. "

Jack was lost in his thoughts as he paced the halls of the hospital. Recalling a fond memory of Kyle, he smiled, the sound of his name bringing him back to reality. "Jack?"

"Billy," Jack said.

"Any news?" Billy said.

"Not yet," Jack said, "It could be awhile."

"How are you holding up?" Billy said, "Can I get you some coffee?"

"Thanks, I've already had enough coffee to keep me up for days," Jack said.

Spying Rachel sitting alone, Billy said, "How is she doing?"

"Worried," Jack said, "Scared."

Billy walked towards Rachel who stood up when she saw him coming. Reaching her Billy gave her a comforting hug. "Long wait, huh?" Billy said.

"I still can't believe this is really happening," Rachel said.

"I know," Billy said, "Can I get you something? Have you had anything to eat today?"

"No, I'm not very hungry," Rachel said.

"You have to take care of yourself," Billy said.

"The last thing on my mind is food," Rachel said.

"Not even if they have chocolate doughnuts at the coffee shop?" Billy said, "I recall you have never been able to pass those up." He offered her a smile.

"No thanks," Rachel said.

"Do you think Kyle would want you to go without eating?" Billy said.

"Probably not," Rachel said.

"Then let's you and me take a break," Billy said.

"I don't think so," Rachel said.

"Come on, coffee shop awaits," Billy said, offering her his hand.

Rachel sighed as she clasped his hand. "Okay," she said, "Not for too long."

Every time a doctor of nurse would rush by, Jack would watch anxiously, hoping for news about Kyle. As time passed Jack become more restless, standing up he ran his hand through his hair.

"Jack?" a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

Turning around he smiled. "Summer," he said.

"I had to come," Summer said, "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Of course not," Jack said, "I'm sure Kyle appreciates your support."

"I hate that this is happening to him," Summer said.

"Me too," Jack said, "It's nice that you are here, but I'm afraid Kyle is not going to be up for visitors today. He may not even realize you came by."

"I'll know," Summer said. Jack nodded. "I don't suppose this is easy for you either," Summer said. Reaching out she hugged Jack, who reciprocated the comfort.

As Billy and Rachel walked back to the waiting room, Rachel said, "It's been a year."

"A year?" Billy repeated.

"My parole is up," Rachel said.

"That's right," Billy said, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Rachel said.

"We need good news like that right now," Billy said.

"We were supposed to get married this past weekend," Rachel said.

"You will get married another weekend," Billy said, "A better one."

"We should be on our honeymoon…" Rachel trailed off, looking across the hallway. "Is that Summer?" she said.

Sighing Billy approached her. "Summer," he said.

"Hi Billy," Summer said.

"Do you really think it's a good idea for you to be here?" Billy said.

"Excuse me?" Summer said.

"The last thing anyone needs today is you stirring up trouble," Billy said.

"I am here for Kyle," Summer retorted, "I happen to care about him."

"You make sure that's all it is," Billy said.

"I'm going to attribute your nastiness, due to your concern for your nephew," Summer said, "I am worried about him too."

"It's nice that you came," Rachel said, approaching Summer.

"It's a difficult day for all of us," Jack said.

"I hope I can make it easier," a voice said.

Relief came into Jack's eyes when he saw Ashley. They both reached out for a hug, Ashley consoling her brother saying, "Jack, what you must be going through."

"I'm glad you are here," Jack said.

"Of course I am," Ashley said.

Rachel's eyes drifted down the hall, meeting with someone else's at the same time. Tessa and Rachel walked towards each other, Tessa offering Rachel an affectionate hug.

As he lay in a deep sleep, Kyle became aware his surroundings were changing. He opened his eyes and found himself sitting in an open area. His eyes began to focus, realizing he was at the lake, by the cabin. Noticing he was sitting on the same blanket he had shared with Rachel, he stood up and called her name. Not receiving an answer, Kyle looked out over the water and said, "What's going on?"

"Hello sweetheart," a voice spoke from behind him.

The voice was familiar to Kyle and he instantly found it soothing. He slowly turned around, wonderment in his eyes. The sight before him, of this beautiful woman, giving him a warm smile, nearly brought him to tears.

"Mom?" Kyle said.

Someone in the operating room commented Kyle's blood pressure was falling.


	24. Chapter 24

"I'm so glad you're here," Abby said, hugging her mother, as she arrived at the hospital.

"I couldn't think of being anywhere else today," Ashley said.

"Ashley," Traci said, entering the waiting area. She shared a hug with her sister, saying, "It's always so good to see you."

"You too," Ashley said, "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"So do I," Traci said.

"How is Kyle doing?" Abby said, "Has there been any news?"

"We have not heard anything since he was taken in," Jack said.

"I wish we would hear something," Rachel said, "I keep thinking about Kyle, lying in there, so helpless."

"The doctors are taking good care of him," Traci said.

"It is better that they are in there working on him, than out here talking to us," Ashley said.

"I know," Rachel said, "I want to do something for him, but there is nothing I can do."

"You can be there for him when he wakes up," Billy said.

* * *

"Mom?" Kyle said, "Is it really…"

"Yes," Diane smiled, "It's me. I'm here."

"How…" Kyle said, "Am I dead? Is this heaven?"

"No, it's not heaven," Diane said.

"But I died, right?" Kyle said, "Or at least I'm dying. That must be why you're here."

"In reality you are still alive," Diane said.

"Then what's going on?" Kyle said.

"I know you must have a lot of questions" Diane said, "I'm here to help you."

"I can't believe you are here," Kyle said, "I have missed you so much."

Taking Kyle's hands in hers, Diane said, "I've always been with you."

Tears slipping down his cheeks, Kyle said, "Tell me you're really here, this isn't a dream."

"I am right here," Diane said, hugging her son. Kyle had yearned to feel his mother's arms around him again. Overwhelmed by her tenderness, Kyle cried on her shoulder.

"Heart rate and blood pressure are still falling," a nurse reported.

"Come on Kyle," Dr. Hastings said, as his team tried to improve the weakness of Kyle's condition, "Don't you give up on me."

* * *

"Is there anything I can do?" Ashley said, "Get some coffees or something?"

"No, thanks," Jack said.

Rachel shook her head, others declined as well.

"How are you doing?" Abby said, touching Jack's shoulder.

"I'm alright," Jack said, "This waiting is hard though."

"I know," Abby said, "Maybe I could go ask if we could get an update."

"They will let us know if there is anything to tell," Jack said.

Abby sighed. Her worried eyes, drifting across the sitting area, took an angry expression as she realized who else was there. "Seriously?" Abby said, walking towards Summer. "What do you think you are doing here?"

"I'm concerned for Kyle," Summer said, "Just like everyone else."

"His family is here," Abby said, "You don't need to be."

"I care about him," Summer said, "This is all I could think about."

"Yes, we know how other women's men are always on your mind," Abby said.

"You would think for once you could have some compassion," Summer said.

"You could have some class," Abby said.

"Please, don't fight," Rachel said, from her seat, "Not today."

Walking over to them, Tessa said, "Perhaps we could be civilized, for Kyle's sake."

"For Kyle," Abby agreed, stepping away.

Sitting next to Rachel, Billy said, "You're pretty quiet. I know this waiting is agonizing."

"I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach," Rachel said, "Something's not right."

"It's your nerves," Billy said, "Try not to worry so much. Kyle is strong, he will come through this."

Rachel nodded. "I hope…" she started, spotting something that made her stop.

"No," Rachel said, standing up. Pointing at Lola, as she marched towards her, Rachel snarled, "No, you don't. What are you doing here?"

* * *

Sitting on the blanket, next to Kyle, Diane said, "You are staring."

"I can't help it," Kyle said, "I never thought I would see you again."

"It's wonderful to see you," Diane said, "Look how handsome you grew up to be. You remind me of your father."

"I'm on that operating table right now, aren't I?" Kyle said.

"Yes," Diane said.

"I wonder how it's going," Kyle said.

"Not so well," Diane said.

"What do you mean?" Kyle said.

"It's my guess, that's why I'm here with you Kyle," Diane said, "You are struggling."

"I was afraid something like this would happen," Kyle said, "Something would go wrong."

"Things could improve for you," Diane said.

"You said you were here to help me," Kyle said, "Am I supposed to go with you?"

"Not necessarily," Diane said, "You can do what you want to do. You have a decision to make."

"Which is?" Kyle said.

"You can choose to stay with me," Diane said, "We would be together forever. Or you can choose to fight to get back to your life."

"How do I choose between being with you and not being with you," Kyle said.

"There are other factors to consider," Diane said, "You have a family who love you. Friends who love you and I understand a fiancé who loves you very much."

"You know about Rachel?" Kyle said.

"I've seen her with you," Diane said, "She's a lovely girl. I know she makes you very happy."

"Yes, she does," Kyle said.

"I think you two could have a wonderful life together," Diane said.

"You approve?" Kyle said.

"I do," Diane smiled.

"Do you know everything about my life since you've been gone?" Kyle said, "I'm not so proud of some things I've done."

"I have observed some not so good behaviour," Diane said, "However, I believe you have learned from it. Not to make the same mistakes, be a better person. I am very proud of the young man you have become. I have always believed that you are destined for greatness."

"Things are not so great right now," Kyle said, "I don't want to leave Rachel and Dad and everyone else. It scares me, the thought of never seeing them again."

"If you choose to stay, you will eventually see them again," Diane said.

"But they would be so sad," Kyle said, "On the other hand, maybe I shouldn't go back. What if they can't remove the tumor or the cancer gets worse. I could just end up prolonging their misery while they watch me suffer and slip away."

"Kyle, do remember the summer vacation, when you were seven and you fell off your bike?" Diane said.

"The time I skinned my chin, elbow and my knees?" Kyle said, "I remember it well. You took me inside and cleaned me up. You gave me superhero band aids and a kiss better."

"You were very brave about the whole thing," Diane said, "I had thought you might cry, but you didn't shed one single tear. I was so proud of the way you handled it all. At such a young age you had this inner strength to draw on to deal with the tough times. You still have that strength and can use it to pull through this situation."

"I don't know if I can," Kyle said.

"You are running out of time," Diane said, standing up.

Getting to his feet Kyle said, "What do you mean by that?"

"You have to make your decision," Diane said, "Stay or go."

"I understand you want me to fight back," Kyle said, "But I don't want you to leave me again. I want to be with you. Mom, I love you."

"Honey, I love you too," Diane said, "There is no wrong answer for this. If you choose to stay it will be forever, there is no going back. But if you want to live your life, I will always be watching over you. I will always be right here." She put her hand over his heart. "One day we will be together again." Diane held her hand out to Kyle and said, "What do you choose? Stay or go back?"

Diane smiled at Kyle, as he reached out for her hand.

* * *

"Get out of here," Rachel ordered, glaring at Lola.

"I had to come," Lola said, "I am concerned for Kyle."

"You don't have a right to be here or even speak his name, after what you pulled the other day," Rachel said.

"I only want Kyle to know that I am still here for him," Lola said, "He could use all the love and support we can give him."

"He has that with us," Rachel said, "What you call love is more like obsession."

"Don't be ridiculous," Lola said, "I am not obsessed, I care about his well being."

"So, that's why you came by the house and took advantage of his illness, to try to sway him to break up with me and take you back," Rachel said.

"You did what?" Summer said, inserting herself into the standoff.

"This does not concern you," Lola said.

"If you took advantage of someone I care about, especially when he's sick, it concerns me," Summer said.

"Lola is only here, because of her concern for Kyle," Abby said, "Just like the rest of us."

"I came home and found her forcing herself on my fiancé," Rachel said.

"You misunderstood what you saw," Lola said.

"You were kissing him!" Rachel hollered, "Not much was left to the imagination." Summer sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I love him just like you do," Lola said.

"No, you don't," Rachel said, "You don't have the right to say that. You don't love him like I do, you don't have the closeness with him that I do, you're not afraid of losing him like I am. He's not your everything, like he is to me."

"The only reason I don't have those things with Kyle, is because you took him away," Lola said.

"Wow, you are losing it," Summer said, "You may not approve of his choice, and Rachel and I may not be friends, but at least I know Kyle is with someone he truly loves."

Turning away from Lola, Rachel said, "Someone get her away from me. She's violating her restraining order anyway."

"Lets you and I go for a walk," Abby said, guiding Lola away.

Rachel sighed as she momentarily closed her eyes. Looking at Summer, she said, "Thank you for saying that."

"Thanks for taking such good care of him," Summer said.

"I love him," Rachel said.

"I know," Summer said. Strolling away, Summer sat down with a sigh. "Me too," she said to herself.

"Jack…" Traci said, gesturing to the approach of the doctor.

"Dr. Hastings," Jack said, causing Rachel to turn sharply, "Is the surgery over? How is my son?"

"Jack, could I speak with you privately," Dr. Hastings said.

"Is something wrong?" Rachel said.

"Please…" Dr. Hastings said, guiding Jack away.

"Something is wrong," Rachel said, hugging herself.

"We can't assume the worst," Ashley said.

"Could simply be an update," Billy said.

"Doctor how is Kyle?" Jack said, "Please tell me he is okay."

"Kyle, had an episode," Dr. Hastings said, "He went into distress, his heart rate, breathing and blood pressure fell dangerously low. However, we were able to stabilize him."

"Are you telling me, you almost lost him?" Jack said, alarmed.

"His vitals are much better now," Dr. Hastings said.

"Does this mean you've finished the surgery?" Jack said.

"That depends on you," Dr. Hastings said.

"I don't understand," Jack said.

"As Kyle's next of kin, I need you to tell me how you would like to proceed," Dr. Hastings said, "We were able to remove 50% of the tumor so far. We could continue with the surgery, remove as much of the remaining tumor as we can. Although, I am concerned Kyle could have another episode. Nothing is for certain, he could come through the rest of the procedure just fine."

"But you don't think his chances are good if he goes into distress again?" Jack said, "You're saying I could still lose him?"

"Even if we are able to stabilize him a second time, the stress of multiple episodes like this could have long term effects on his overall health," Dr. Hastings said.

"Such as?" Jack said.

"It could lead to heart damage, physical or mental impairment," Dr. Hastings said, "As an option, we can stop the surgery and Kyle should wake up without experiencing any further distress. The tumor will still be there and we can schedule radiation therapy for Kyle to try and shrink the remainder."  
"Could that form of treatment cure him?" Jack said.

"It's possible," Dr. Hastings said, "But I need to caution you. The tumor could continue to grow and it is more likely to spread. In that scenario the survival rate would be minimum one year."

"A year?" Jack said.

"Two if he's lucky," Dr. Hastings said.

"He wouldn't even see his 30th birthday," Jack sighed.

"Jack, I know this is a lot to consider, but time is of the essence," Dr. Hastings said, "Would you like me to continue with the surgery or cancel the remainder?"

* * *

Ashley spotted Abby as she returned to the waiting area alone. "What happened to Lola?" Ashley said.

"We agreed it was best if she left," Abby said, "I promised to let her know when we had some news."

"Jack was called away by Dr. Hastings," Ashley said, "Something is up."

Summer was lost in her thoughts about Kyle, recalling the last time she had seen him. She had been able to tell Kyle was enjoying the company of his friends, but she had also seen the worry and a level of sadness in his eyes. Summer made a promise to herself, from now on she would be as good a friend as she could to Kyle. She would support him through his recovery, yet not interfere in his relationship with Rachel. Summer had felt it would be very hard to see Kyle marry someone else, but the thought of him not being part of her life at all, would be a worse outcome.

"Hey." Summer jumped as someone touched her shoulder.

"Fen," Summer said, giving him a quick hug, "I didn't know you were coming."

"Neither did I," Fen said, "Have you heard anything?"

"The doctor just came out," Summer said, "He wanted to talk to Jack alone. I'm scared what that means."

"Looks like we are about to find out," Fen said, gesturing to Jack's return.

"Is Kyle okay?" Rachel anxiously said.

"Kyle is fine," Jack said.

"He made it through the surgery," Rachel said, relief starting to rush in.

"I want to explain what the doctor told me," Jack said. Knowing Rachel would be most affected by his news, Jack stepped closer to her before continuing, "During the surgery, Kyle had an episode. His vitals dropped relatively low for several minutes, but the doctors were able to revive him."

"Revive him?" Rachel said, "You mean he almost died?"

"He didn't," Jack said, "The doctors have removed 50% of the tumor so far."

"That's good news," Ashley said, "What else did he say?"

"He wanted me to make a decision," Jack said, "To continue with the surgery, knowing Kyle could potentially have another episode."

"What happens if he does?" Abby said.

"Of course they would try to stabilize him, but there is no guarantee they would be successful," Jack said, his voice wavering, "There is also concern the incidents could cause long-term impairment."

"What was the other part of the decision?" Billy said.

"The option to cancel the surgery," Jack said, "In that case the tumor remains and Kyle has a course of radiation therapy as treatment. There is a very real possibility the cancer would spread and the doctor was not hopeful about Kyle's survival rate."

"How long?" Rachel said.

"It was difficult to speculate," Jack said.

"How long?" Rachel repeated.

"One year," Jack said, "Maybe two." Summer gasped as she grabbed onto Fen.

"Jack, what did you decide?" Traci said.

"I told Dr. Hastings to continue with the surgery," Jack said.

"You did what?" Rachel said.

"I felt this was the best option," Jack said.

"What if Kyle goes into distress again?" Rachel said, her voice rising, "What if they can't bring him back next time?"

"I was trying to determine the best course of action, that would lead to less suffering for Kyle," Jack said.

"The other option, Kyle would have woken up," Rachel's agitation was rising, "We could have told him we love him, we could have helped him through everything. The other therapy could have cured him!"

"Kyle knows we love him," Ashley said, "Jack did what he thought was best."

"This way we could still lose him!" Rachel was screaming by now.

"Rachel…" Billy said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"No!" Rachel said, rejecting Billy's comfort as she flinched away. As Rachel stepped away she began to sob. Tessa went to Rachel's side to try and console her. Tessa put her arms around Rachel, who accepted her friend's offer of comfort. "I know," Tessa soothed, "It's okay."

Standing in the entrance way of the waiting area, Mariah watched as Tessa held Rachel in her arms. As Mariah stepped closer, she observed Tessa rubbing Rachel's back, saying, "It's okay. I'm here."

The hospital waiting room was mostly silent, as Kyle's loved ones awaited news of his progress. Noticing Mariah and Fen had arrived, Rachel hugged each and thanked them for coming. People would intermittingly get up to stretch their legs, while Traci and Abby retrieved coffee for everyone.

Ashley stayed by Jack's side, a constant support for her brother. Noticing Jack smile and slightly shake his head, she said, "What is it?"

"Look at everyone here," Jack said, "It warms my heart to know Kyle has so many who love him."

"He's an exceptional young man," Ashley said, "Of course he has an exceptional father." Jack smiled.

Summer had become restless, walking back and forth in the waiting room.

"Do you have to do that?" Abby said frustrated.

"What?" Summer said.

"Your pacing, it's very distracting," Abby said.

"Excuse me for being nervous," Summer said.

"Would you two please…" Rachel said, rubbing her forehead.

Fen came up behind Rachel and touched her shoulder. Turning around Rachel snapped, "What?" Realizing it was Fen she said, "Sorry, I'm on edge."

"I get that," Fen said, "This isn't a complaint, but is the surgery supposed to take this long?"

"Dr. Hastings said it could be a number of hours," Rachel said, "If you want to go, I'm sure Summer can fill you in later."

"No, I want to stay," Fen said. Rachel nodded. Fen's eyes drifted across the room when something caught his eye. Curious to confirm what he saw, Fen walked around the corner of the waiting room. "I thought that was you," Fen said.

"Oh, Fen," Lola said.

"Don't you want to come and sit with the rest of us?" Fen said.

"No thanks, I've already been booted out once," Lola said. Noticing the question in Fen's eyes, Lola continued, "Rachel has a restraining order against me."

"She what?" Fen said, "Why?"

"It's a long story I would rather not get into," Lola said, "Needless to say Rachel and I do not get along. Please don't tell anyone I'm here, I don't want to cause any trouble."

"No problem," Fen said.

"I'm so worried about Kyle," Lola said, "I want to know he's okay."

"Well, there was a little blip in his vitals," Fen said, "Everyone was upset about that, but he's more stable now. So, we wait."

""I'm going to stay out of sight," Lola said, "Would you do me a favor and let me know when you hear something?"

"Sure thing," Fen said. Looking across the hall Fen said, "Actually, there's the doctor right now." Fen rushed back to the waiting room.

"Oh, Kyle…" Lola sighed, closing her eyes.

"Dr. Hastings," Jack said, "How is he?"

"Could you and Rachel please come this way?" Dr. Hastings said.

Watching Jack and Rachel following the doctor, people left in the waiting room fell silent, anticipating the doctor's report.

"This has to be good news, right?" Abby fretted.

"Let's hope so," Ashley said.

"They're coming back," Traci said.

Everyone watched as Rachel, slowly walked back into the waiting room, tears on her face.

"Please, no…" Mariah said, prompting Tessa to put an arm around her.

Noticing the disbelief in Rachel's eyes, Billy walked over to her and placing his hands on her shoulder, he said, "Rachel, it's going to be alright."

"He's okay," Rachel softly said.

"What?" Billy said, not sure he had heard her right.

The excitement in Rachel's voice rising, she smiled through her tears and said, "Kyle is okay. He made it through the surgery."

Exclamations of joy filled the waiting room. Billy hugged Rachel, Abby sharing an embrace with her mother.

Noticing Summer was crying, Fen said, "It's okay, he made it."

Summer nodded, "I'm so relieved." Fen took her in his arms.

"He's okay!" Mariah shouted in relief, leaning against Tessa.

After Traci shared a hug with Rachel, she said, "Wait a second. Was the surgery a success? What happened with the tumor?"

Jack appeared around the corner, " It's gone," he said. A huge smile crossed his face as Jack said, "They got it. All of it."  
More jubilation filled the room, as more hugs were shared. Smiling, Ashley spread her arms apart as she approached her brother. She wrapped her arms around Jack, in relief. Rachel hugged Billy again, closing her eyes with a smile.

As Summer held onto Fen, he noticed Lola standing off to the side. Lola assumed the excitement in the next room was good news. She met Fen's eyes, who smiled as he gave her a thumbs up.

Lola breathed a sigh of relief. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "Thank you, thank you."

"I want to understand," Abby said, "What about the cancer, is that gone too?"

"The doctors did several tests and screening today," Jack said, "We don't have the results of those yet. But this is the best outcome we could have hoped for at this stage." Jack became emotional as he said, "I couldn't be more thankful my son is alive." Jack and Rachel shared an embrace.

Stepping away from the others, Jack was startled by an image that caught his eye. He knew it was not possible, however Jack could clearly see Diane standing down the hallway. Diane smiled at Jack, just as an orderly passed by with a cart, she disappeared from view.

Jack smiled and whispered, "Thank you for watching over our son."

"Jack?" Ashley said, walking over and glancing in the direction Jack was staring, "You okay?"

Focusing on his sister, Jack smiled "Never better."

Jack and Ashley put an arm around each other and joined in the celebration of Kyle's good prognosis.


	25. Chapter 25

"Should he be waking up soon?" Rachel said, as she and Jack, watched Dr. Hasting's check Kyle's condition.

"I don't expect it will be much longer," Dr. Hastings said, "I know you are anxious to visit with him, but Kyle will not be very alert and will be very sleepy. Keep any questions and discussion for another time."

"We just want to let him know we are here," Rachel said.

"You mentioned medications," Jack said, "What is he having now?"

"He is on antibiotic treatment to prevent infection," Dr. Hastings said, "As well as pain reliever."

"He won't be a lot of pain, will he?" Rachel said.

"He could," Dr. Hastings said, "Each case is different. Not to worry, we can adjust the dosage if necessary to make sure he is comfortable."

"When can we anticipate the remaining test results?" Jack said.

"I will let you know as soon as I have them," Dr. Hastings said, "I will be back in a little while to check on him."

"Thank you," Jack said.

Rachel walked towards Kyle's beside, looking down at him she said, "He's been through so much."

"His condition is good," Jack said.

"We almost lost him," Rachel said, tears coming to her eyes.

"We didn't" Jack said, putting reassuring hands on her shoulders, "He found his way back to us."

"I owe you a huge apology," Rachel said, turning to face Jack, "For the way I reacted when you made the decision to continue the surgery. I'm sorry, I never should have spoken to you so harshly."

"I understand you were scared and worried," Jack said.

"I thought you had made the wrong choice," Rachel said, "Obviously, it was the right one. If it was up to me I would have done it differently and Kyle would have ended up suffering more. I hope nothing like this happens to him in the future, but things like this will be up to me once we are married. What if my judgement is off and I make the wrong choices to help him and I end up hurting him?"

"You are letting your fears get to you," Jack said, "I had no idea if I was making the right decision for Kyle. Thankfully, it worked to his advantage. Kyle trusts you to do what is best, if a situation is out of his hands. Your love for him will guide you to take care of him, if need be."

"I am sorry for doubting you," Rachel said, "I know you will always do what is best for Kyle."

"No apology necessary," Jack said, "I know you love him too."

A small groan from Kyle's bed, sent Rachel and Jack rushing to his side.

"Kyle?" Jack said, as Kyle stirred.

Following another small sound from Kyle, his eyes fluttered open. Kyle closed his eyes and opened them a few times, before he was able to focus on Jack.

"Kyle?" Jack said, "Can you hear me?"

"Dad," Kyle groggily said.

Smiling, Jack said, "It's good to see you awake. You don't have to worry the surgery went fine."

"I'm okay?" Kyle said.

"You're better than okay," Jack said, "The doctors were able to remove the entire tumor."

"They did?" Kyle said.

"Sure did," Jack said, "Also there is someone else who is anxious to see you."

Rachel took Jack's place beside Kyle, taking his hand in hers. "Hi there," she smiled.

Not able to focus on her, Kyle said, "Mom?"

Surprised, Jack stared at Kyle. "It's me," Rachel said, "It's Rachel."

Kyle was struggling to wake up more as he stammered, "I don't…Mom?"

Rachel shared a look with Jack, before she said, "She's not here right now. It's me, the one you promised to marry, remember?"

Opening his eyes and able to better focus, Kyle said, "Rachel."

"Hi," she smiled, "You made it."

"Where…?" Kyle said.

"You're in the hospital," Rachel said, "You had surgery."

"What happened?" Kyle said.

"We can talk about that later," Rachel said, "I promise you everything is just fine."

"How are you feeling?" Jack said.

"So tired," Kyle said, fighting to stay awake.

"That's okay," Rachel said, "You go back to sleep if you need to. I'm going to be right here. I love you."

Kyle muttered, a sleepy, "I love you too," before drifting off.

Jack leaned in to Rachel and said, "What do you say we go home and get some rest. We can come back first thing tomorrow."

"I'm not leaving him," Rachel said.

"He's likely going to sleep most of the night," Jack said, "Which is what you need."

"I need to be with Kyle," Rachel said, "I am going to stay with him."

Knowing Rachel was firm in her decision, Jack nodded and said, "Try to get some sleep yourself. Tell Kyle I will be back in the morning."

"I will," Rachel said, sharing a hug with Jack, before he left.

Rachel drifted in and out of sleep, checking on Kyle each time she woke and taking a few short walks in the hallway to stretch her legs. She sat at Kyle's beside, watching him slumber, until her own need for sleep took over, her head slipping to the side of the mattress as she dozed off.

A gentle sensation of rubbing against her cheek, caused her to stir, when she heard a familiar voice, "Rachel?"

Waking she sat upright, to see a slightly propped Kyle, smiling at her. "Time to wake up," he said.

"You're awake," Rachel said.

"I've been awake for awhile," Kyle said, "When I saw you , I was not sure if I was dreaming or not. I didn't want to disturb you."

"It's so good to see you awake," Rachel said, "You made it through."

"I can see that," Kyle said, "Color me surprised."

"How do you feel?" Rachel said.

"Okay, I guess," Kyle said, "I'm alive…for now."

"We are going to do everything we can to make sure you stay that way," Rachel said.

"What happened with the surgery?" Kyle said.

"Don't you remember, we told you already," Rachel said.

"What are you talking about?" Kyle said.

"Last night, when you first woke up," Rachel said, "Your Dad and I were here. We told you the outcome."

"I don't remember," Kyle said, "The last thing I knew I was in the operating room, until I woke up here."

"You were pretty out of it," Rachel said, "Let me tell you what happened."

"You don't have to," Kyle said, "I know already."

"Did you talk to the doctor?" Rachel said.

"No," Kyle said, "But judging from the way my head hurts, I can tell the tumor hasn't been completely removed. I guess they couldn't get all of it."

"Kyle…" Rachel started.

"It's okay, I'm not going to fall apart," Kyle said, "I knew things could turn out this way."

"But Kyle…" Rachel started again, interrupted when the room door opened and Dr. Hastings stepped inside.

"Good morning," Dr. Hastings smiled, "This is what I like to see. My patient alert the day after surgery. How are you feeling?"

"Like I had my head cut open," Kyle said.

"It's nice to see the sense of humor too," Dr. Hastings said, "Are you experiencing any pain?"

"My head hurts," Kyle said, "I guess the surgery was not as successful as we hoped."

"He doesn't remember Jack and I being here yesterday," Rachel said.

"Not uncommon," Dr. Hastings said, "I would like to clarify your prognosis."

"Sure," Kyle sighed.

"Do you want the good news?" Dr. Hastings said, "Or the not so good news?"

"Might as well start with the bad news," Kyle said.

"The bad news is you are going to have to stay in the hospital for the next four or five days," Dr. Hastings said.

"And the rest of the bad news, you couldn't get the entire tumor," Kyle said, "How much were you able to remove? Or couldn't you do any of it?"

"We got about 100%," Dr. Hastings smiled.

Kyle stared at the doctor. "Are you telling me…" Kyle started.

"We got all of it out," Dr. Hastings said, as a smile crossed Kyle's face, "Kyle, you no longer have a brain tumor."

Kyle slightly laughed in disbelief, looking at Rachel, as she smiled and took his hand. "Did you know about this?" Kyle said.

"Dr. Hastings told us yesterday," Rachel said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kyle said.

"We told you last night," Rachel reminded, "When I realized you did not remember, I tried to tell you, except I couldn't get a word out before the doctor came in."

"You were right, that was good news," Kyle said.

"There's more," Dr. Hastings said.

"More good or bad?" Kyle said.

"We did some tests and screening, during the surgery," Dr. Hastings said, "To assess the progression of the cancer and get an overall view of your condition."

"And…?" Kyle said, squeezing Rachel's hand tighter.

"I checked the results, I re-ran some tests, and double checked to be sure," Dr. Hastings said, "I could not find a single trace of the cancer in your body."

Kyle paused, before looking at Rachel, "What did he say?" Kyle said.

Kyle focused on the doctor again, who he smiled and said, "You my friend, are cancer-free."

Rachel and Kyle both smiled as, Kyle said, "How is that possible?"

"You are a living breathing miracle," Dr. Hastings said, "You must have a guardian angel watching over you."

Remembering his encounter with his mother, Kyle said, "Yeah, I guess I do."

Rachel leaned over and kissed Kyle on the cheek. "Marry me," Kyle said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Rachel said.

"You still have a long way to go recovery wise," Dr. Hastings said.

"I know, I will follow all your instructions," Kyle said, "Then we will have a wedding."

"Alright," Dr. Hastings smiled, "I will leave you to celebrate for awhile and when I come back we will see about getting you up and on your feet."

"Something tells me that won't be fun," Kyle said.

* * *

Jack opened the door to Kyle's hospital room to find Kyle standing on his feet, supported on each side by Dr. Hastings and Rachel.

Kyle smiled when he saw his father, who returned the smile, as he said, "Well, this is a marked improvement since the last time I saw you."

"One small step for man," Kyle said, as he was helped back towards the bed.

"One giant leap towards recovery," Jack said.

"I don't know about that," Kyle said, as the doctor assisted him onto the bed.

"He's doing really well," Rachel said.

"I agree," Dr. Hastings said, "I want you to try walking in a few hours. Just a few feet, but you are not to try without assistance."

"Don't worry, I don't think I could," Kyle said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jack said.

"Okay, under the circumstances," Kyle said, "But for some reason my head hurts."

Waiving his hand at Kyle, Jack smiled, "He's going to be fine."

"Maybe you should tell him about the test results," Rachel said.

"You have them?" Jack said.

"Yeah, I got them," Kyle sighed.

"Has it spread?" Jack said.

"The doctor tells me I am 100% cancer free," Kyle said, his smile returning.

"It's completely gone?" Jack said. Looking at the doctor he said, "Is that true?"

"Very much so," Dr. Hastings said, "I wish all my patients were as healthy as Kyle."

Jack was at a loss for words as he gave his son a gentle hug. "This is so much better than we hoped for," Jack said.

"I still can't believe it," Kyle said.

"So, it's just matter of recovery from the surgery, right?" Rachel said.

"Yes," Dr. Hastings said, "It's a difficult journey, but Kyle will be as good as new."

"Better than new," Kyle smiled, "How long do I have to stay?"

Jack smirked as Dr. Hastings said, "As discussed four or five days, depending on how well you progress in your recovery."

"Four days," Kyle mused.

"Don't push yourself," Rachel said.

"That's good advice," Dr. Hastings said. Addressing Rachel, he said, "You should take my advice and go home, get some rest, eat something."

"Have you been here since I went in for surgery?" Kyle said.

"Of course," Rachel said, "I wanted to be here for you."

"I love you for that," Kyle said, "But it's okay for you to go."

"Are you sure?" Rachel said.

Reaching out Kyle took her hand and said, "Rachel, go home."

"Alright," she sighed. She leaned in and shared a quick kiss with him.

"The patient is supposed to be resting," Dr. Hastings joked.

"Believe me, that was the best medicine I could ask for," Kyle said.

Rachel laughed, "I'll be back later."

"I'll be here," Kyle said.

* * *

"You are quiet this morning," Tessa said, putting coffee in front of Mariah, as they say at the coffeehouse, "I don't suppose I have to ask why. You are thinking about Kyle."

"I wonder how he's doing," Mariah said, "What's next for him."

"They got rid of the tumor," Tessa said, "That's a good sign."

"It is," Mariah said, "Let's hope his good fortune continues."

"You know what we need?" Tessa said, "Pastry. I'll get us a couple."

"No, that's okay," Mariah said.

"I think today it's warranted," Tessa said, standing up and walking to the counter.

Mariah sat back in her chair with a sigh. Hearing the beep on her phone, she reached for it, a smile crossing her face as she read her text message from Rachel. Startled by a shriek across the room, Mariah looked to see Tessa reading the same message on her phone. Rushing to hug each other, they cheered the good news about Kyle.

"What did I miss?" Theo was standing next to them, amused by their excitement.

Not even Theo's presence could damper Mariah's spirits. "Kyle," Mariah said, "He's okay. He's cancer-free!"

"It's gone?" Theo said, "I didn't know he had the surgery already."

"Yesterday," Tessa said, "Now he's going to be alright."

"Excellent," Theo said.

"You almost sound like you mean that," Mariah said.

"I do," Theo said, "I felt bad for him."

"Then where were you yesterday, when we were all at the hospital to support him," Mariah said.

"If anyone had bothered to let me know, I would have been," Theo said.

"You never bothered to ask," Tessa said.

"I am just glad things turned out for the best," Theo said, before walking away.

* * *

Juggling folders and a coffee, walking through the halls of Jabot, Summer did not see Billy come around the corner into her path. Papers and the coffee fell to the floor as the two collided.

"I'm sorry," Summer said, looking up to see Billy, "Oh, it's you."

"So, you're not sorry anymore?" Billy said.

Bending to pick up her papers, Summer said, "What a mess."

Assisting Summer to retrieve some of her work, Billy said, "It's okay, we can get housekeeping to clean this up."

Standing at the same time, Billy handed Summer some of her folders. "Thanks," she said.

The beeping of both their phones, caused Summer to put her work on a nearby desk. Standing across from each other, reading their message about Kyle, caused them both to smile. Looking at each other Summer, said, "This is such wonderful news."

"It sure is," Billy said, moving in to hug Summer, only to have her push him away.

"Don't you ever do that again," Summer said.

"What?" Billy said, "I thought we were sharing our mutual happiness about Kyle."

"I am very relieved that he is going to be okay," Summer said, "But that does not give you the right to try and hug me."

"Come again?" Billy said.

"After what you have done to me, you don't get to touch me ever again," Summer said, walking away.

* * *

Excited to share to good news of Kyle's recovery, Rachel sent messages to everyone who had been at the hospital. Overjoyed to receive the news, Abby startled some of her early morning patrons at Society, with her squeal of delight.

Rushing out from the kitchen, Lola said, "Abby, are you alright?"

"It's Kyle," Abby said.

"What's happened?" Lola worried.

"He has good news," Abby beamed, "The cancer is all gone!"

"Completely?" Lola said.

"Yes," Abby said, sharing a hug with Lola.

* * *

"Ashley come quick!" Traci called from the living room.

Rushing in from the dining area, phone in hand, Ashley smiled, "Did you get the text about Kyle?"

"I can't believe it," Traci said, "This nightmare for Kyle is finally over."

"He has to recover first," Ashley said, "That will be rough on him."

"I know, but this is such fantastic news!" Traci said.

"I am so happy for him," Ashley said, hugging her sister.

* * *

Sitting in front of a coffee, Fen responded to his phone. He read the message over a few times before putting his phone down. Lifting his coffee, he paused. "Way to go," Fen smiled, before taking a sip.

* * *

"It's nice to see you smile again," Jack said.

"It's such a relief," Kyle said.

"You know, you gave us a bit of a scare," Jack said.

"I wasn't very optimistic about all this," Kyle said, "I didn't mean to upset anyone."

"That's not what I meant," Jack said, "Were you told about the surgery?"

"What's to tell?" Kyle said, "It all went smoothly right?"

"No one told you," Jack said, taking a seat beside Kyle, "You had a distress episode during the surgery."

"I what?" Kyle said.

"Your heart rate, blood pressure, all your vitals dropped very low," Jack said.

"How low?" Kyle said.

"It was serious," Jack said, "The doctors were able to stabilize you, and Dr. Hastings came to ask me if I wanted them to continue the surgery, in which case you might have another episode."

"Are you saying I could have died?" Kyle said.

"It was a remote possibility," Jack said, "But yes that was a concern." Jack collected himself before continuing, "There was the option to cancel the procedure and use other therapies for treatment." Jack became emotional as he continued, "I wanted to make the right decision, the route of less suffering, so I told them to continue the surgery. Sitting in that waiting room, I was afraid at any minute the doctor would come out and tell me the worst news. That I made the wrong choice."

"Dad," Kyle said, "You did the right thing. I am here, recovering. It all worked out. If you had chosen the other option, who knows how bad things could have become over time. By making the decision you did, you saved my life. I'll never be able to thank you enough."

"You don't have to thank me," Jack said, "I would do anything for you."

Kyle shared a smile with Jack, before saying, "Can I tell you something, without you thinking I am completely crazy?"

"I would never think that," Jack said.

"When I was under the anesthesia something happened," Kyle started, "I don't know how, but I was at the lake by the cabin. Mom was there. She looked so beautiful and she spoke to me. She told me she was there to help me. I had a choice to make too. To stay with her or come back to my life here."

"You chose to come back," Jack said.

"I almost stayed with her," Kyle said, "I missed her so much I didn't want to be apart from her again. To see her, hear her voice, touch her, I can't explain it, but this wasn't a dream, it was real."

"I believe you," Jack said, "Your mother has been watching over you. I'm glad you were able to have that moment with her."

"She hugged me and I didn't want to let go," Kyle said.

"But you did let go," Jack said.

"She told me I had future to live for," Kyle said, "She didn't say I would recover, but I think somehow she knew."

"I always believed you were destined for greatness," Jack said.

Kyle laughed. "She said the exact same thing to me," he said.

"Then it must be true," Jack said.

Both looked up as there was a slight knock on the door, and someone appeared in the entrance way.

"Lola," Kyle said.

"May I come in?" Lola said.

"Of course," Kyle said.

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt," Lola said.

"Not at all," Jack said, "I am going to let you two visit. Lola nice to see you."

"You as well," Lola said, as Jack left the room.

"I am surprised to see you," Kyle said.

"I had to come," Lola said, "I heard the good news of your recovery. Do you mind that I came? Would you rather I leave?"

"No, it's nice to see you," Kyle said.

"It's good to see you doing so well," Lola said, "I was here yesterday, but I wasn't welcomed with open arms by the others. I waited close by, I was so worried for you."

"No worries now," Kyle said, "I mean I don't feel great right now, but I know I will in a matter of weeks."

"You must be so relieved," Lola said.

"Dancing on air," Kyle said, "So to speak."

"I don't think you will be doing any dancing anytime soon," Lola laughed.

"Probably not," Kyle said.

"I guess this means you have a wedding to attend," Lola said.

"We shouldn't talk about that," Kyle said.

"I'm happy for you," Lola said, "Both of you."

"Thanks," Kyle said, "It's exciting for me and Rachel."

Lola nodded. "You look tired," she said, "I should go and let you rest."

"I am a little sleepy," Kyle said.

"I just wanted to tell you how glad I am everything turned out alright," Lola said.

"Me too," Kyle said.

"I wish you a speedy recovery," Lola said. Leaning in she kissed his cheek, pausing when she noticed the warmth of his skin.

"Kyle?" Lola said, resting her hand against his cheek.

"What is it?" Kyle mumbled, his voice weak.

Lola felt Kyle's forehead, her eyes wide. "Oh, no," she said, scrambling to the doorway. "Somebody help!" she cried.

Rushing over Jack said, "What's wrong?"

"It's Kyle, he's very feverish and he seems weaker now," Lola said.

Jack rushed in and felt Kyle's forehead. "He's burning up," Jack said, "Kyle, can you hear me?"

"Dad," Kyle said, unable to keep his eyes open.

Alarms began to go off, from the medical equipment next to Kyle.

"I'm getting the doctor," Jack said, just as the door opened and the doctor walked in with a few other medical staff.

"He seems to have a high fever," Jack said.

"Sir, you need to step outside," a nurse said.

"Kyle?" Dr. Hastings said, "Kyle, can you understand me?" Kyle lay unresponsive to the doctor's inquiries.

What's wrong with him?" Jack said.

"Jack, you will have to wait in the other room," Dr. Hastings said.

"But he was okay…" Jack said.

"Let us work on him," Dr. Hastings said, guiding Jack out the door, "I will let you know his condition when I can."

Jack stood feeling helpless as he slowly stepped away from the door.

"What happened?" Lola said.

"I don't know," Jack said, worry streaking his face.

* * *

Rachel was happily talking with Ashley and Traci, relieved about Kyle and looking forward to their future together.

"It's wonderful to see you so happy," Traci said, "I imagine Kyle feels the same."

"I am going to do everything I can, to make his recovery easier for him," Rachel said.

"We all will," Ashley said, "He won't be able to get rid of us."

"I feel like everything is finally coming together," Rachel said, "Getting Kyle well is the most important thing."

"Then you will have the wedding of your dreams," Ashley said.

"Ashley, I'm sorry I didn't ask you to be a bridesmaid," Rachel said, "I asked Traci."

"No worries," Ashley said, "I'm thrilled about your impending wedding. As long as I am invited."

"Of course you are," Rachel said, "Kyle and I really want the whole family to be there."

"I am very excited you are going to officially be part of this family," Traci said.

"I second that," Ashley said.

Rachel's phone signaled a call coming in. "Excuse me," Rachel said. Picking up her phone she recognized the name. "Hi Jack," Rachel said, "How is everything?"

"You should come," Jack said.

"What's wrong?" Rachel said.

"Kyle…he's gone into distress again," Jack said.

Rachel felt as if she was hit by a thunderbolt. "No…" she said, as Ashley and Traci exchanged concerned glances.

"Is he going to be alright?" Rachel said panicked.

"I don't know," Jack said.

"I'm on my way," Rachel said, ending her call.

"What is it?" Traci said.

"Kyle's in distress again," Rachel said, "I have to get to him."

"I'll drive you," Ashley said, as she and Traci rushed after Rachel.


	26. Chapter 26

Rachel darted off the elevator, calling out to Jack when she saw him. Followed by Ashley and Traci, Rachel said, "Is Kyle okay?"

"They are still working on him," Jack said.

"What happened?" Traci said.

"He developed a high fever," Jack said, "He was weak and non-responsive. Doctors rushed in and they won't tell me anything."

"I don't understand he was fine," Rachel said, "He was alert, cracking jokes and was even out of bed, so how does this happen?"

"I don't know, I was out of the room when all of it began," Jack said.

"You said you haven't heard anything," Rachel said, "How do you know he was feverish and weak if you were not with him?"

"Because, I was," Lola said, strolling over.

"You?" Rachel said, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," Lola said, "I only wanted to see for myself that he was doing so well."

"What part of stay away did you not understand?" Rachel said.

"Kyle did not seem to mind, when I came to visit him," Lola said.

"Just because he was too weak to throw you out, does not mean that I can't," Rachel said.

"Stop," Jack said, stepping between them, "This is not going to help Kyle."

"Jack," Billy's voice was approaching, "What's happened now?"

"I wish I knew," Jack said.

"Billy," Rachel whimpered, falling into his arms.

Lola watched as Billy held Rachel in his arms, offering her the occasional comforting words. Turning to the others, she said, "I'd like to stay, if that's okay."

Glancing at Rachel, Ashley said, "I would like to say yes but…"

"She can stay," Rachel said, still holding onto Billy.

"What could they be doing in there?" Jack worried.

Traci gave her brother a comforting arm rub, before she said, "Here comes the doctor."

"How is he?" Jack said.

"We were able to stabilize Kyle's condition," Dr. Hastings said.

"What happened?" Jack said, "He was doing so well."

"Kyle has developed an infection, which is what produced the fever," Dr. Hastings said.

"That caused this episode?" Jack said.

"Not at all," Dr. Hastings said, "This was not the same type of distress he experienced earlier. Aside from the infection, he had a severe allergic reaction to the antibiotics I had prescribed. I have started him on an alternate medication which should prevent any further issues."

"This was an allergic reaction?" Rachel said, "So, Kyle's going to be okay?"

"We have resolved the issue with his medication," Dr. Hastings said, "While it should work to treat the infection, Kyle still has a very high fever, bringing that down is the main concern."

"But you can do that right?" Rachel said.

"We are doing our best to alleviate the situation," Dr. Hastings said.

"Is that enough?" Rachel said.

"Rachel, the doctor is doing everything he can," Billy said.

"Is he?" Rachel said, "Is that why Kyle went into distress not once but twice? Is that why he had a bad reaction to his medication? Now he has an infection and who knows what will happen to him with this fever. How much is Kyle supposed to…" Rachel's words were washed away by an unsteady step, before she dropped.

"Rachel!" Billy said, catching her as she fell.

* * *

"Easy," Billy said, as he assisted Rachel into a chair.

"How are you feeling now?" Dr. Hastings said.

"You mean other that embarrassed that I fainted?" Rachel said.

"When was the last time you ate something?" Dr. Hastings said.

"I don't remember," Rachel said, "Awhile ago."

"Have you had any sleep?" Dr. Hastings said.

"Same answer," Rachel said.

"Lack of food, sleep and added stress, is why you fainted," Dr. Hastings said, "I thought you went home to take care of yourself."

"I came back when Kyle got worse," Rachel said, "I can't leave him when he is like this."

"Kyle would want you to keep your strength up," Billy said, "I want you to sit there, while I get you something to eat."

"If I can find somewhere nearby for you to lie down, will you get some sleep?" Dr. Hastings said.

"I don't know," Rachel said.

"I will come and get you the minute there is anything to tell," Dr. Hastings said, "I don't want to have to admit you to the hospital too."

"Okay, I will try," Rachel said.

"As for the rest of you," Dr. Hastings started.

"Not going anywhere," Jack said.

"You see, he's stubborn that way," Ashley said.

"I thought so," Dr. Hastings said.

"He's not the only one," Billy said, returning with a small paper bag. He opened the top of it before handing it to Rachel.

"Thanks," Rachel said. Sitting next to her, Billy said, "We are all sticking around."

* * *

Returning from a short walk, Jack entered the waiting area, prepared to settle in until news came regarding Kyle's condition.

"Jack," Traci said, when she saw him, "Ashley, had to leave. She wanted me to tell you she's thinking of Kyle and you. She felt bad for not being here and is going to try to check in later."

"Of course, I understand," Jack said, "The same goes for you. You don't have to wait around here and go stir crazy like me."

"Sounds like you need someone here with you," Traci said.

"Billy's here and Rachel," Jack said, "I'm fine, really."

"I was considering taking a break," Traci said.

"Then you go," Jack said.

"You will keep me updated?" Traci said.

"Absolutely," Jack said.

Sharing a hug with her brother, Traci said, "I will be saying extra prayers for Kyle."

"Thank you," Jack said.

As Traci left, Jack strolled over towards the lounge sofa, where Billy was sitting. Next to Billy, with a pillow pushed up against his leg, Rachel was curled up sleeping.

Jack smiled at Billy, who glanced over at Rachel and shrugged his shoulders. "At least she's finally asleep," Billy spoke softly.

"I'm glad to see her getting some rest," Jack said.

"Traci take off?" Billy said.

"Yes," Jack said, as he sat in a chair on the other side of Billy, "What's happened to Lola?"

"Work," Billy said, "She didn't want to leave, but I told her we would let her know once there was news."

"You can go too," Jack said, "We could be waiting a long time."

"I'm good," Billy said, "I'm here for all of you."

"Especially Rachel," Jack said, "You have been her rock through all of this."

"No matter what has gone on between us, I still care about her," Billy said, "I am glad she feels like she can lean on me. Which she is literally doing right now." Billy and Jack shared a soft laugh, before Billy continued, "Besides, it was what Kyle wanted."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that," Jack said.

"Before Kyle had his surgery, he asked me to look after Rachel," Billy said, "He said if anything were to happen to him, he wanted me to take care of her. Of course I would anyway."

"She's family," Jack said, "I guess once the wedding happens, Rachel will be your in law, as your niece."

"After what she and I have been through, that is going to take some getting used to," Billy said, "You are going to a have a daughter-in-law."

"Yes I am," Jack said, "Am I also going to have a sister-in-law?"

"If you are talking about Victoria, I have told you she does not want to get married," Billy said.

"But you do," Jack said.

"I have tried to convince her," Billy said, "But her mind is made up. There's no changing it."

"That does not mean you give up trying to nudge her in that direction," Jack said.

"I hear you," Billy said.

Approaching footsteps caused Jack and Billy to look up, as Rachel stirred. Spying Dr. Hasting, Jack stood up saying, "Tell me you have good news."

Waking to see the doctor, Rachel scrambled to her feet. "Has something happened?" she said.

* * *

The events of the day, weighed heavily on Traci's mind, as she walked through the hallway of the hospital. She was lost in her thoughts and did not notice someone who rounded the corner, until she heard her name. "Traci?"

Looking up into a familiar face, Traci smiled, "Paul," she said.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Paul joked.

"We are doing that a lot," Traci said, "You are not here for a health reason, are you?"

"No, I was following up on something for work," Paul said, "Is everything alright with you?"

"Personally, I am fine," Traci said, "It's my nephew. He is going through such a difficult time."

"Is this concerning what you told me about Kyle before?" Paul said, "I hope his condition has not become worse."

"Good news seems to be followed by bad news," Traci said, "And now things are not looking good again. I have been through worry, relief and now back to concern."

"I am sorry to hear that," Paul said.

Traci wiped away some escaped tears, as she said, "Nothing like a family emergency to make you have a good cry."

"Would you like to get a coffee and talk?" Paul said.

Settling her tears, Traci said, "I would like that very much."

* * *

"Doctor how is my son?" Jack said.

"Kyle's fever broke," Dr. Hastings said.

Jack, Rachel and Billy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Does this mean, he will be okay?" Rachel said.

"Now that the fever is down and he is responding well to the revised medication," Dr. Hastings began, "I believe Kyle will make a full recovery."

"Thank you," Jack said, "For everything."

"Kyle still has a difficult road ahead of him," Dr. Hastings said, "He will have headaches that could persist for the next 2 or 3 weeks. He will have trouble with balance and will need assistance to even walk a few feet. By the time he goes home, he will at least need supervision when he is on his feet. He could have cognitive issues, forgetting things he's been told, remembering when or if he has taken his medication. There could be times his speech is affected. He may become discouraged with his recovery and depression is not uncommon. I know he has a strong support system around him, which he will need. For the first few weeks, I recommend that someone should be with Kyle at all times."

"We will take care of all your instructions," Jack said, "Kyle will have all the love and support he needs."

"Can I see him?" Rachel said.

"Of course," Dr. Hastings said.

"I'm sorry Jack," Rachel said, "I should have asked if you mind if I…"

"Go ahead," Jack smiled. Rachel smiled back before retreating.

Putting a hand on his brother's shoulder, Billy said, "Is it possible this ordeal is finally over?"

"I am beginning to think so," Jack said.

* * *

Placing a coffee on the table, in front of Traci, Paul sat across from her at the coffeehouse and said, "So, tell me what is troubling you."

"It's nothing for you to worry about," Traci said.

"I can see you are upset," Paul said, "About your nephew, I assume."

Traci nodded. "I feel so badly for him. He has been through so much…" Traci paused, "I don't want to trouble you with this."

"I am here to listen," Paul said, "That's what friends are for."

"I remember telling you, I thought something was seriously wrong with Kyle's health," Traci said.

"You were wondering if you should have said anything to the family about it," Paul reminded.

"It turns out I didn't have to," Traci said, "Kyle held a family meeting and told us all he had a brain tumor."

"A tumor?" Paul said, "Is it treatable?"

"We discovered it was malignant and he had cancer," Traci said, "He was so upset and worried. Kyle feared he was not even going to survive."

"How awful," Paul said, "How is he doing now?"

"He had surgery and during the procedure, he went into distress," Traci said, "We almost lost him." Tears came to her eyes as she continued, "Then we got the news. The doctors were able to remove the entire tumor, and miracle of miracles, Kyle is now cancer free."

"That is wonderful news," Paul said, "So everything worked out."

"That's what we thought," Traci said, "He woke up and was doing well. That is until he developed a high fever and his vitals dropped again. The doctors say if his fever does not come down soon, he could suffer serious long term disability."

"I am so sorry," Paul said, "This must be so stressful for Kyle and his family. For you as well."

"He is so young," Traci said, "He does not deserve to suffer like this."

"That's the key," Paul said, "Because he is young and strong. He has a good chance to come through this just fine."

"That is my greatest hope," Traci said.

Across the room Michael and Lauren entered the coffeehouse. Michael sat at a booth and noticed Lauren neglect to join him.

"Please have a seat," Michael said.

"Paul is over there," Lauren said, sitting down.

"Are we feeling obliged to say hello?" Michael said.

"I don't think so," Lauren said, "He is talking to Traci."

"And…?" Michael said. Seeing Lauren's gaze transfixed on Paul and Traci, Michael said, "Most people think it is not polite to stare."

"Michael, look at them," Lauren said, "Are they holding hands?"

Leaning over to take quick peek, Michael focused back on Lauren as he said, "It appears so."

"What is up with that?" Lauren said.

Only then did Paul and Traci realize, they had taken each other's hand. Traci was thinking how comforting, she found the hand holding to be, until she remembered Paul was a married man. She let go of her grasp, Paul taking his cue to do the same.

"I apologize," Paul said, "I hope don't you feel I overstepped just now."

"I don't think that," Traci said, "Tell me, are things better with Christine?"

"You don't want to know," Paul said.

"I do," Traci said, "But something tells me you are still having difficulties."

"We have had a complete communication breakdown," Paul sighed, "We are apart more than we are together. When we do have time for each other we argue or worse we don't talk at all. The tension is our relationship just seems to keep growing."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Traci said, "I was so hoping the two of you would work things out."

"We have decided to separate," Paul said.

"Oh dear," Traci said, "If being apart was your biggest issue, then does it make sense to separate?"

"We felt it was best," Paul said.

"That's too bad…" Traci trailed off as her phone beeped, "I'm sorry, excuse me."

Paul watched the smile that came across Traci's face as she read her message. Her expression transformed into excitement as she released a happy exclamation.

"What is it?" Paul said.

"Kyle's fever broke," Traci said, relived, "The doctor feels he will make a full recovery!"

"That's wonderful news," Paul said, "It all did turn out for the best."

Lauren kept glancing at the duo, as she said, "Something is going on over there."

"Don't run interference," Michael said, "Could be completely innocent."

Lauren watched Traci and Paul stand up, Paul saying, "Tell you family how happy I am to hear the good news."

"I will," Traci said, "Thank you for the talk, I really appreciate it." She gave Paul a quick hug before she left the coffeehouse.

"Completely innocent?" Lauren said, to Michael as she stood up.

"You are not going over there," Michael said, as Lauren stepped away, "Apparently you are." Michael sighed.

Paul was startled as Lauren approached him, "Okay, out with it," Lauren said.

"Nice to see you too Lauren," Paul said, "Lovely day."

"Don't lovely day me," Lauren said, "What is going on with you and Traci Abbott?"

* * *

The sensation of someone taking his hand and gently rubbing it, caused Kyle to stir. Realizing Kyle was waking up, Rachel smiled at him. "Hey there," she said.

Although Kyle still felt very sleepy, he managed to smile and say, "You came back."

"You can't keep me away for long," Rachel said, "How are you feeling?"

"Not so good," Kyle said.

"That is because you have a fever," Rachel said, "You have an infection from the surgery."

"I was afraid of something like that," Kyle sighed.

"The doctor has given you a new medication that should work and make you feel better," Rachel said, "You were having a bad reaction to the other treatment."

"I was?" Kyle said.

"You were," Rachel said, "You have to stop scaring us like that."

"Sorry," Kyle said.

"The main thing is you are going to be just fine," Rachel said.

"If you say so," Kyle said, "I'm really glad you're here."

"I am going to stay with you," Rachel said, "As long as you need."

"That would be forever," Kyle said.

"Works for me," Rachel said.

* * *

"Lauren, what are you talking about?" Paul said.

"You and Traci," Lauren said, sitting across from him, "Is something going on?"

"I don't know what gives the idea that anything is going on," Paul said.

"Did I or did I not see the two of you holding hands?" Lauren said.

"You know, it may surprise when I say this," Paul started, "But my personal life is none of your concern. However, to alleviate your fears, nothing romantic is going on with me and another woman."

"It did not look like that to me," Lauren said.

"Lauren…" Paul sighed.

"Holding hands?" Lauren said, "And then there was the hug."

"As usual, your imagination is getting the best of you," Paul said.

"Last I heard you are a married man," Lauren said.

"Then you have not heard the latest," Paul said.

"What does that mean?" Lauren said.

"Chris and I are separating," Paul said, "It has been coming for a long time."

"I didn't realize you were having problems," Lauren said, "So, you chose Traci to confide in?"

"We simply got to talking," Paul said, "She was very worried about a family member who is ill. I offered to console her and she ended up consoling me."

"Is her family member Kyle?" Lauren said, "I heard about his condition."

"Thankfully, she just got the news, Kyle is doing much better and should recover," Paul said.

"That's wonderful," Lauren said.

"It is," Paul said, "Are you done grilling me about my personal life?"

"Just one more thing," Lauren said, "If things are really over with you and Christine, you might want to consider putting some spark into your life. Like the one I saw between you and Traci."

* * *

"You look a little better," Jack said, sitting at Kyle's bedside.

"I don't feel better," Kyle said, "Not in the least."

"With everything you've been through in the last 24 hours, you are bound to be worn out," Jack said.

"I am going to be okay, right?" Kyle said.

"You are," Jack confirmed, "I know you feel lousy right now, but you will recover over time. We will have you back on your feet sooner than you think."

"Thanks for saying that," Kyle said.

"I only speak the truth," Jack smiled.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Kyle said.

"What?" Jack said.

"You sitting here, at my bedside, reminds me of when I was a kid. You used to read me bedtime stories and tuck me in at night," Kyle said.

"You often dozed off as I read to you," Jack said, "I could tell you a story now if you like."

"That's okay, you don't have to," Kyle said.

"I have a good one," Jack said, "The story of how many people were in the waiting room, while you were in surgery. The number of them would surprise you."

"Who was here?" Kyle said.

"Besides me and Rachel," Jack started, "Traci, Billy and Ashley were here."

"Ashley came?" Kyle said, "All the way from Paris because of me?"

"She loves you, just like the rest of us," Jack said, "Also waiting were Abby, Tessa and Mariah. Plus Summer and Fen."

"Baldwin?" Kyle said, "That one surprises me."

"Considering your recent history, me too," Jack said, "But he seemed genuinely concerned about how you were doing. Never doubt you have a lot of people in your life who love you."

"That's nice to hear," Kyle sleepily said.

"We all waited together," Jack said, "It was a long time, but I'm sure you would rather talk about something else." Not getting a response, Jack said, "Kyle?" Peering closer Jack could see Kyle had fallen asleep.

"Still got that magic touch," Jack smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

"No, I don't think so," Rachel said, in response to her daughter's request to purchase a brownie square at Crimson Lights.

"Not just for me," Susie said, "We can save one for Kyle."

"He doesn't feel like eating much," Rachel said, "Besides it's not good for his recovery."

"Please?" Susie said.

"You are having dinner soon at your Dad's," Rachel said, "You don't want to spoil your appetite."

Susie's attention was diverted from the sweets, when she saw Fen stroll in through the front door. Fen did not see them as he walked by, until he heard a cheerful voice say, "Hi Fen!"

With his back to them Fen stopped in his tracks, momentarily closing his eyes. Turning to face Susie, he smiled and said, "Hi." Shifting his eyes to Rachel he gave her a smile, which she returned.

"So, what's up with you two?" Fen said.

Rachel was about to answer, when Susie spoke up, "We just went to see Kyle. He's still not feeling well."

Fen nodded. "I thought he was on the mend," he said.

"He is," Rachel said, "He looks better today. The medication is doing its thing and he was a bit more talkative."

"So he's back to normal," Fen said.

"He's getting there," Rachel said, "With any luck he will be home soon."

Looking past the two of them Susie said, "There's daddy."

Fen and Rachel looked to see Kevin walking over to them. "Hi there," he smiled.

"Hi," Rachel said, "Susie is looking forward to her sleepover at your place."

"Bella and I are going to stay up late and watch movies," Susie said.

"This is the first I've heard of that," Kevin said.

"Can we?" Susie said.

"We will see," Kevin said. Focusing on Rachel, he continued, "I'm glad you're here, I want to talk to you."

"Okay, about what?" Rachel said.

"Maybe privately?" Kevin said, gesturing to the patio.

"Fen, can you stay with Susie a few minutes?" Rachel said.

"Sure thing," Fen said.

Letting Rachel walk ahead of him, Kevin followed her out of the room. Turning to face him, Rachel said, "Is something wrong?"

"Just the opposite," Kevin said, "We can all relax now."

"What does that mean?" Rachel said.

"Chloe," Kevin said, "She's been cleared of all criminal charges and she's free," Kevin said, "We don't have to hide the fact that she is alive anymore."

"How did that happen?" Rachel said.

"Let's say Michael worked his magic," Kevin said.

"He does that a lot," Rachel said.

"I wanted to let you know everything's okay now," Kevin said.

"So, what does this mean for you and your family?" Rachel said.

"We are going to stay here, living at the Chancellor place," Kevin said.

"Is that your place now?" Rachel said.

"For now," Kevin said, "I am hoping to find work soon."

"Legal work, right?" Rachel said.

"I will have to see what comes up," Kevin said.

"That doesn't answer my question," Rachel said, "Or does it? Kevin, are you mixed up in something you shouldn't be?"

"Don't worry about me," Kevin said, "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," Rachel said, "What are you up to?"

"Everything is going to be fine," Kevin said, "How's Kyle doing?"

"Don't do that," Rachel said, "Change the subject."

"I assume he's doing better," Kevin said, "Then there's the wedding. You must be excited about that. I hope you both will be very happy."

"Yes, we are looking forward to it," Rachel said, "Now, you tell me what kind of dangerous scheme you are involved in."

"Who says I am?" Kevin said.

"Are you forgetting how well I know you?" Rachel said, "I can see something is up with you. Whatever shady option you are considering, don't do it."

Kevin smiled and said, "It's been a long time since you looked out for me."

"I never stopped caring," Rachel said, "Which is why I don't want you to mess up."

"You will always have a place in my heart," Kevin said, "What we had was really something special."

"It was a lifetime ago," Rachel said.

"The doesn't mean I'll ever forget it," Kevin said.

"See, now you're acting overly nice," Rachel said.

"It's not an act," Kevin said, "I would miss you if I didn't see you anymore."

"Okay, now you're scaring me," Rachel said.

"I don't mean to," Kevin said.

"Kevin…" Rachel started. She was cut off as Kevin reached out and pulled her towards him, into a kiss. It was a quick embrace, with Kevin making a hasty retreat into the other room.

"Okay," Kevin said, approaching Fen and Susie, "Who is ready for a sleepover?"

Rachel slowly walked back into the room, as Susie said, "In a minute."

Noticing she had a brownie in her hand, Rachel said, "Where did that come from?"

"Fen got it for me," Susie said.

"I said no sweets," Rachel said.

"Sorry, I thought it would be okay," Fen said.

"She knew better," Rachel said.

"It's only half a treat," Fen said, "We split one."

Looking at Kevin, Rachel said, "They are both as bad, as each other."

Kevin nodded in agreement. "We should go, before Chloe sends out a search party."

"Can Mom come for dinner?" Susie said.

Kevin paused, before he said, "I don't know." Looking at Rachel, he said, "Does Mom want to come?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Rachel said.

"It's okay with me," Kevin said, "I know Chloe would like to see you." Rachel paused, so Kevin said, "You could use a night out."

Looking from Kevin to Susie, Rachel said, "Sure, I'd like to come along."

"Great, let's…" Kevin started.

"Daddy?" Susie said.

"Yes?" Kevin said.

"Could we invite Fen too?" Susie said.

"Susie, this isn't a party," Rachel said, "Chloe is not expecting all of us."

"I don't mind," Kevin said.

"Will you come, please?" Susie said.

"I'm not sure, if I can make it," Fen said.

"Why not?" Susie said.

"Yeah Fen, why not?" Rachel said.

Fen looked at her, as Rachel's eyes gestured to Susie. Fen glanced at Susie and despite the hopeful look on her face, he said, "Maybe some other time."

Leaning close to Fen's ear, Rachel spoke in a low voice. "Do not make me endure this dinner alone. You are going."

"You know, maybe I can go after all," Fen said.

Susie smiled as Kevin said, "Do you want to go together?"

"I'll meet you there," Fen said.

"Yeah, me too," Rachel said, "You and Susie go ahead."

"Alright," Kevin said, leading his daughter out of the coffeehouse.

"I'm sorry, I roped you into this evening," Rachel said, "I feel like I need reinforcements."

"Dinner with the Fisher family," Fen said, "What could go wrong?"

* * *

As Kyle lay dozing, footsteps entered his hospital room and tracked to his bedside. Kyle stirred and opening his eyes, he was startled to find someone standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle sighed.

"I came to see how you were doing," Theo said, "Didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm fine," Kyle said.

"I heard you had a rough go of it," Theo said, "Then I heard you were miraculously cured."

"It was more than I dared to hope for," Kyle said.

"You don't look so bad to me," Theo said.

"Looks can be deceiving," Kyle said, pushing himself up, to sit straighter against the raised portion of the bed, "I still have long way to go."

"But you are feeling better," Theo said.

"Stronger every day," Kyle said. Noticing someone peeking in the window of his hospital room, Kyle said, "Is someone waiting for you?"

"What?" Theo said.

"Out there," Kyle said, "Someone in baseball cap and glasses was looking in here."

"He's not with me," Theo said, walking to the door. Looking both ways down the hallway, he spotted the person in question walking away.

"I'll be right back," Theo said, preparing the follow the man in the cap. Catching up to him, as they rounded a corner, Theo said, "Excuse me? I couldn't help noticing you were looking into another patient's room. Who are you?"

The man keep his head low, the brim of the cap shading his eyes. Pressing the elevator, button he said, "No worries."

"You're lurking in the hallway, peeking in people's rooms, that's cause to worry," Theo said. Elevator doors opened as the man silently stepped onto the platform.

"Whoever you are, leave my friend alone," Theo said, "He has enough to deal with right now."

The man shifted his eyes up to look at Theo, giving him a tight lipped smile, as the elevator doors closed.

Theo let out a frustrated sigh and proceeded to walk away when something caught his eye. Bending forward he retrieved a folded piece of paper off the floor. Flipping it open, Theo was surprised at the content it revealed. He found himself reading a copy of a news article regarding the night Kyle and Rachel had been run off the road. It detailed the events of that night and the subsequent investigation.

"What the…" Theo mused, "Where did this come from…" His thoughts faded as another occurred to him. Looking up at the elevator doors and back at the paper, Theo said, "Did he drop this?" Theo thought a few seconds more. "Same guy?" he said, to himself, "What does he want with Kyle?"

Theo refolded the piece of paper and tucked it into his back pocket.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind, that we came unexpected," Rachel said, as she and Fen arrived at the Chancellor mansion.

"Don't be silly," Chloe said, "It's really great to see you."

"I don't think I've ever been here," Fen said, looking around the room.

"Then it's about time," Chloe said, "Dinner is almost ready."

Rachel and Fen followed Chloe into the dining room, to find Kevin, trying to get Bella and Susie to stop fighting over the same chair, at the table.

"Girls, we have company," Chloe said, "Please behave yourselves."

"Glad you both could make it," Kevin said, "Bella, I don't think you've met. Fen is your cousin and Rachel is Susie's Mom."

"And a friend of your Mom and Dad," Chloe added.

"Absolutely," Kevin said.

"Hi," Fen smiled at Bella. Susie was watching Bella, as she gave Fen a shy smile back.

Everyone sat around the table, as food was served. Surveying number of people, Chloe smiled.

"What's that smile about?" Kevin said.

"I was just thinking," Chloe said, "I thought I would never have this again. To be able to have a dinner with people that mean the most."

"She's not talking about me," Fen said.

"Of course I am," Chloe said, "We are all family here."

"Once upon a time," Rachel said.

"Your family status still stands with us," Kevin said, sharing a smile with Rachel.

"Rachel, I wanted to ask you, how is Kyle?" Chloe said.

"He is doing really well," Rachel said, "He looks better all the time."

"He was funny today," Susie said.

"Yes, we saw him earlier and he was making Susie laugh," Rachel said, "Hopefully, he will be able to come home in the next few days."

"To be around his family and sleep in his own bed," Chloe said, "I know what that kind of a homecoming feels like."

"Me too," Kevin said.

"When Kyle is better we will have to do this again, so he can join us," Chloe said, "And you too Fen. I believe I heard you were dating someone, you should bring her with you next time."

"That might not be such a good idea," Fen said.

"Did I miss something?" Chloe said.

"It's a far too long story," Rachel said, "Maybe I'll tell you sometime."

Silence presented itself, until Fen said, "Hey I have a funny story."

"Is it clean?" Kevin said.

Fen paused a few seconds and then said, "I have another funny story."

* * *

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Theo said, entering the hospital room to find Kyle, with his legs swung over the side of the bed.

"Bathroom," Kyle said, "But since you're here, you can help me walk over there."

"Oh, sure," Theo said, taking hold of Kyle's arm, "This okay?"

"Yes," Kyle said, cautiously making his way across the floor. Reaching the entrance of the bathroom, Theo said, "You don't need me to…"

"I've got it from here," Kyle said.

Theo strolled around the room and sitting on the edge of the bed, he tested the firmness of the mattress. Deciding it wasn't to his liking he stood up and spotted Kyle's chart. Picking it up he flipped through the pages, pausing to read some of the reporting. "Three different medications?" Theo read, "No wonder he can't walk steady."

"Interesting reading?" Kyle said, from the bathroom doorway.

"Yeah, it says the patient may require a lobotomy," Theo said.

"They must have given me your chart by mistake," Kyle said, "Can you...?" he gestured to the bed.

Theo replaced the chart and once again assisted Kyle to walk across the room. Once Kyle was situated on the bed, Theo decided to have a little fun as he proceeded to tuck in Kyle's sheets tight on the side of the bed.

"Dude…" Kyle sighed.

"What?" Theo said, "Too much?"

"Do you mind?" Kyle said.

"We don't want you to fall out," Theo said.

"Would you please fix this and put them back the way they were," Kyle said.

Theo smirked as he adjusted the bedding. "You're an idiot," Kyle laughed.

"Would you look at that," Theo said, "I made him smile."

"What happened when you went after that guy out there?" Kyle said.

"Very strange," Theo said, "I caught up to him and asked him why he was prowling outside your room."

"What did he say?" Kyle said.

"No worries," Theo said, "That's all he said. I warned him off to leave you alone. Then he got on the elevator and gave me this little smile. It was kind of creepy."

"Sounds to me like he escaped from the psychiatric floor," Kyle said.

"Yeah," Theo said, thinking about the piece of paper in his pocket, "Maybe."

* * *

"Chloe, this dessert is amazing," Kevin said, "As usual you outdid yourself."

"I'm so glad you like it," Chloe said, "I wasn't sure if it would turn out right."

"It came out perfectly," Fen said.

"Thank you," Chloe said.

Noticing Rachel was quiet, Kevin spoke her name. "Rachel?"

Looking at Kevin, Rachel said, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Nothing," Kevin said, "Is everything okay? You seem distracted."

"I didn't mean to be," Rachel said, "I was thinking about Kyle."

"Of course you were," Chloe said, "You love the guy."

Rachel smiled and said, "Yes, I do. I wish he could be released from the hospital."

"You don't want to rush things," Kevin said.

"I know," Rachel said, "I miss him being at home."

"He will be soon enough," Chloe said, "Which reminds me. You still have a wedding to look forward to right?"

"Yes, we are still getting married," Rachel said, "Which will mean countless plans to make."

"You were planning the ceremony before," Chloe said, "Can't you implement those plans on the new date?"

"We haven't set one yet," Rachel said, "Kyle and I want to wait until he is fully recovered. Which could be up to six weeks."

"So, it will have to be after that time frame," Fen said.

"Right," Rachel said.

"Late November, early December," Fen said, "How about during the holidays?"

"The holidays are hectic enough without having a wedding," Rachel said.

"Michael and Lauren got married in early December," Kevin said, "It was a great wedding."

"I'm sorry I missed it," Fen said. His comment made Rachel laugh.

"What about New Year's Eve?" Chloe said, "What better time to start your new life together, than the start of a new year."

"It's a good idea," Rachel said, "And I do have one more."

"Oh?" Chloe said.

"We could really use a flower girl," Rachel said, "Bella, would you like to be in the wedding?"

Chloe gasped in delight at Bella. "That sounds like so much fun," Chloe said, "You get to dress up and walk down the aisle. Would you like to do that?"

Bella nodded. "I like dressing up," she said.

"Me too," Susie said, "I get to be a bridesmaid."

"You do?" Fen said, "As it turns out I'm in the wedding too. I was asked to be a groomsman."

"Maybe you could be my date," Susie spoke the words, before she could stop herself.

"Oh," Fen said, "That's a really sweet offer, but…I already have a date for the wedding. However, I will make sure to save a dance just for you. Is that okay?"

Blushing, Susie nodded.

"I know you will make a beautiful bride," Chloe said, "Right, guys?"

"Of course," Kevin said.

"Most definitely," Fen agreed.

"Stop, you're going to make me blush," Rachel laughed.

"Too late," Kevin smiled. Rachel blushed a bit more as she smiled back at Kevin.

"Anyway," Rachel said, recovering herself, "Kyle and I have a lot of decisions to make. We lost our deposit to use Chancellor park. It's too late in the season to have an outdoor wedding now. We don't want everyone to shiver, while they watch us exchange vows. Now we have to find a new venue and that will have an effect on the decorating, flowers, all of it. The bridesmaid dresses were not completely ready and they are likely the wrong color now. I don't even have a wedding dress. If we have to start planning from scratch, then settling on a date will make it a long way off."

"Not necessarily," Chloe said, "You just need the right people to help you. Like me."

"I appreciate that," Rachel said, "But there is so much to do, I am not sure where you can help."

"I can do a lot," Chloe said, "Help you find a new venue, help finding dresses. You know I have a background in fashion, it will be fun. I can help you select color, flowers, the menu and music for the reception. In fact, I have a great idea."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Rachel said.

"I'm almost afraid to hear it," Kevin said.

"Rachel, let me be your wedding planner," Chloe beamed.

Rachel gave a nervous laugh.

"Chloe, I am sure Kyle and Rachel know what they want and can handle this," Kevin said.

"Tell me everything you want this wedding to be and I will make it happen," Chloe said, "For starters how many in the wedding party?"

"Six and five," Rachel said.

"Pardon?" Chloe said.

"Tessa is my maid of honor," Rachel said, "Then Traci, Abby, Mariah, Sharon and of course Susie are bridesmaids. That's six. Kyle has his best man, Jack, also Billy, Fen, Devon, and Theo."

"Vanderway?" Fen said.

"I know," Rachel said, looking at Fen, "Would not be my first choice either, but that may change. So, Kyle only has five. He is having hard time finding number six."

"Why not Kevin?" Chloe said.

"Who?" Kevin said.

"You and Rachel have history, you share child," Chloe said, "You should be the obvious choice."

"No way," Kevin said, "I am sure the last thing Kyle wants on his wedding day is to see me standing up there with him."

"Actually, you would be standing at the end of the line behind five other guys," Rachel said, "A good distance apart."

"So you agree it should be Kevin," Chloe said.

"It's not the worst idea," Rachel said.

"Shouldn't this be Kyle's call?" Fen said.

"Of course," Rachel said, adding, "Maybe I will mention this to him."

"Rachel, you want your fiancé to get better, not worse," Kevin said.

"Let's go in the other room and talk this over," Chloe said, "I already have some ideas I would love to run by you."

Fen waited until the others had trailed out of the dining room, before he said, "Kevin?"

"What can I do for you?" Kevin said.

"How long am I supposed to pretend I didn't see, what I saw?" Fen said.

"I'm going to need you to clarify that," Kevin said.

"I saw you and Rachel at the coffeehouse, kissing," Fen said.

"You're right, pretend you didn't see anything," Kevin said.

"In case you're having a memory lapse, she is engaged to someone," Fen said, "And it's not you."

"Do I need to remind you, I am happily married?" Kevin said.

"I would hate to see you derail Rachel's relationship when she's this happy," Fen said, "After everything she and her fiancé have been through they deserve their happiness."

"I am not out to ruin the almost newlyweds, blissful existence," Kevin said, "When it comes to my relationship with Rachel, it is none of your concern. As for what you think you saw, you would be wise to leave it alone."

"That almost sounded like a threat," Fen said.

"Just a friendly reminder," Kevin said, "You keep your mouth shut, and we will all be as blissful as the bride and groom."

* * *

"You're pacing," Kyle said, watching Theo walk the length of the hospital room a few times over.

"I want tell you something," Theo said, "I'm just not sure where to start."

"You're at a loss for words?" Kyle said, "There's a first."

"I want to be friends," Theo said.

"Let me stop you there," Kyle said, "I am really not up for another 'poor me' speech from you."

"Good, because that's not what this is," Theo said, "I am very uncomfortable with the animosity which has come between us."

"You created it," Kyle said.

"You're right," Theo said, "It is mostly my fault. Okay, all my fault. I've been an awful friend. Heck, I haven't even been a friend at all. I want to change that."

"I don't see how," Kyle said.

"I would like to offer you a better friendship," Theo said, "Someone you can enjoy hanging out with, to share a few laughs, and maybe a few beers."

"Theo, I have told you, I am not your party buddy," Kyle said.

"That's not what I meant," Theo said, "I realize I need to grow up. I need to respect myself, before you can respect me. I will be responsible and occasionally a fun guy to be around. All I ask from you, is forgiveness for my behavior, another chance to be your friend."

"I don't know," Kyle sighed, "My every instinct is telling me not to trust you."

"I understand," Theo said, "I wouldn't trust me either. I will do my best to earn that back. You asked me to be in your wedding. What better time, than a ceremony like that, to prove you can count on me. You and Rachel are still getting married, right?"

"Absolutely," Kyle said.

"It would be an honor to be included as one of your friends, to stand up for you at your wedding," Theo said, "If the offers still stands."

"After the way you have badgered me," Kyle said, "You expect me to forget that?"

"I will change," Theo said, "I want to be a better person. Someone who would value your friendship."

"I have heard all of this before," Kyle said, "You never change and you never will."

"I don't blame you for being skeptical," Theo said, "You have my word this time will be different."

"Give me one good reason I should believe you," Kyle said.

"Because of you," Theo said, "Kyle, you almost died. The thought of you not being here, before I had a chance to make things right, it made me sad. With you being so sick, I realized what's important in life. It's spending time with the people you care about before it's too late."

"Did you practice that speech?" Kyle said.

"As a matter of fact I did," Theo said, "I also meant every single word. Will you give me another chance?"

"One chance," Kyle said, "If you let me down again, our friendship will be over for good."

"Understood," Theo said, "Does your wedding party offer still stand?"

"Yes," Kyle said, rubbing one eye, "You are in."

"Excellent," Theo said, "You know, you look kind of tired. Maybe I should let you get some rest."

"Thanks," Kyle said.

"Unless you want me to stay," Theo said.

"Get out," Kyle said.

"Your wish is my command," Theo said, flashing a smile, as he left the room.


	28. Chapter 28

"It's hard to believe how unseasonably warm it is out here," Rachel said, as she walked through the park with Fen.

"Enjoy it while you can," Fen said, "It won't last."

"I know," Rachel said, "So, it was an interesting evening."

"That's one word for it," Fen said, "I'll walk you to your car."

"I don't want to go home just yet," Rachel said.

"Why not?" Fen said.

"No else is there and I don't feel like being alone," Rachel said.

"You mean without Kyle," Fen said.

"I know, I keep saying this," Rachel said, "But I hope he's home soon."

"He will be," Fen said, "Probably sooner than you think."

"I could use some company," Rachel said, "Are you in a hurry to go?"

"No, we can hang out here for a little while, if you want," Fen said. Sitting next to Rachel on a bench, Fen said, "I have a question. Why does it seem like you and I are getting along?"

"I guess it's because we are," Rachel said.

"You've never been this nice to me before," Fen said.

"Sorry about that," Rachel said. Smiling she continued, "Okay, maybe you're not such a terrible guy after all."

"Oh, thanks," Fen laughed.

"You have been a good friend, through all of this," Rachel said.

"Your fiancé and I might not be friends," Fen said, "But I never would wish him to be sick, like he was."

"I appreciate your support," Rachel said, "I know Kyle does too."

"It's good everything turned out the way it did," Fen said.

"Such a relief," Rachel said, "Let's talk about something else."

"Like what?" Fen said.

"Like you," Rachel said.

"Me?" Fen said, "What about me?"

"How's the singing career going?" Rachel said.

"It's going," Fen said.

"That didn't sound very encouraging," Rachel said.

"The popularity of my music has taken a downturn," Fen said.

"I guess, that happens sometimes in the music business," Rachel said, "One minute you are the greatest and then it calms down a bit. That is until you release your next hit song."

Fen half laughed and looking down he said, "I'm not so sure there will be another one."

"Of course there will," Rachel said, "Your songs are really good."

Looking at her, Fen said, "You don't have to say that."

"I'm not just saying it," Rachel said, "I really like your music."

"You do?" Fen said, "Thanks."

"Although I couldn't do what you do," Rachel said.

"What is it that I do?" Fen said.

"Performing in front of people," Rachel said, "I would be so nervous."

"I can feel like that before a show," Fen said, "No matter how many times I do it, I can still feel uneasy at the beginning."

"It doesn't show," Rachel said.

"I bet you would be good at it," Fen said, "Do you like to sing?"

Rachel laughed. "No one wants to hear that," she said.

"Try me," Fen said.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said.

"Sing something for me," Fen said.

"No thank you," Rachel said, "The shower is reserved for my singing."

"Oh come on," Fen said.

"Out here?" Rachel said, "No way."

"Do you see anyone else around?" Fen said.

"Maybe it's time to go," Rachel said, standing up.

"Just a few lines of something, anything," Fen said.

"If I do will you stop badgering me about it?" Rachel said.

"Sure thing," Fen smiled, settling on the bench in anticipation.

Rachel was about to start singing, when her nerves took over. "I can't do this," she said, "I'm far to self conscious."

"Okay," Fen said, standing up, "I'll sing with you."

"Fen…" Rachel said.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Fen said, launching into the words of a popular song. Gesturing with his arm for her to join in, Rachel hesitantly sang along, as Fen took one of her hands. As she continued, Rachel was enjoying herself, sharing a smile with Fen as she sang.

Once they ended the song, Fen said, "You're really good!"

"No, you're just saying that," Rachel said.

"Honest, you have a great voice," Fen said.

"You really think so?" Rachel said.

"You were amazing," Fen smiled. Appreciating the praise, Rachel gave quiet laugh. Still holding onto her hand, Fen didn't hesitate to lean forward and kiss her.

Rachel kissed him back for few seconds, before pulling away, holding him at arm's length. Fen momentarily closed his eyes, before he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I should not have done that."

"No, you shouldn't have," Rachel said.

"Forgive me, I got caught in a moment," Fen said, "It won't happen again. Please don't be upset. You think I'm a terrible person again, don't you?"

"No," Rachel sighed, "Why don't we just forget this ever happened."

"Done," Fen said, "Maybe we should head home."

"Okay," Rachel said, looking past Fen, as she noticed someone dart behind the bushes. "Did you see that?" she quietly said.

"What?" Fen said, following Rachel's gaze.

"There's someone over there," Rachel said, "I think he was watching us."

"I'll go tell him to get lost," Fen said.

"No," Rachel said, touching his arm, "Let's just go."

Knowing Rachel was feeling uneasy, Fen let her take his hand as they walked. Sauntering along the path, they could hear footsteps behind them. Fen tried to glance back out of the corner of his eye, as Rachel said "Is he following us?"

"I think so," Fen said, "Just keep going." Fen and Rachel picked up the pace, the feet behind them matching their steps. As they hurried along the pathway, the steps of the person behind them faded a few second, then was suddenly back again.

"That's enough," Fen said. Sharply turning around, Fen demanded, "What do you want?"

"Whoa," a familiar face said, looking at Rachel and Fen, "Take it easy."

"Theo?" Rachel said.

"Was that fun for you to follow us like that?" Fen said, "You scared Rachel out of her wits."

"Looks like you got scared too," Theo said, "But I wasn't following you."

"I suppose you're going to deny spying on us too," Fen said.

"You need to get that paranoia under control," Theo said, "If someone was doing those things it was not me. There was some other guy back there. He didn't look too wholesome. He took off when he saw me."

"I saw some guy in a baseball cap," Rachel said.

"Yeah, it must have been the same person I just saw," Theo said. Thinking about his altercation with the intruder at the hospital, Theo mused, "What is he up to?"

"What?" Rachel said.

"Nothing," Theo said. Noticing Fen and Rachel were still holding hands, Theo said, "What's up with you two? On a date?"

"I would hardly do that, to Kyle," Rachel said.

"We are on our way home from a family dinner," Fen said, "Not that it's any of your business."

Waving his finger between the two of them, Theo said, "Since when do you two share the same family?"

"All of this is really none of your business," Fen said, "Goodnight." He guided Rachel past Theo, who frowned as he watched them walk away.

Looking around Theo said, to himself, "Okay, guy, first you are lurking around Kyle, then Rachel and Fen. What is up with you?"

* * *

The following day, Rachel entered Kyle's hospital room, to find him sitting in a chair. "Hi there," he smiled.

"Excuse me," Rachel said, "Have you seen the patient who is supposed to be in that bed?"

"The doctor said I could get out of bed and sit up if I feel like it," Kyle said.

"Does this mean you are feeling better?" Rachel said.

"Sort of," Kyle said, "Sometimes I feel good, then awhile later not so good."

Rachel leaned in to Kyle, sharing a kiss with him. Smiling, Kyle said, "Yeah, that helps tremendously."

As Rachel sat next to him, Kyle said, "What happened to you last evening? You texted me, you were not going to make it back to see me, because of Susie. Is she okay?"

"Oh, she's fine," Rachel said, "It was planned for her to stay at Kevin's last night and when he came to pick her up at the coffeehouse, she invited me for dinner. Next thing I knew I was sitting at the dinner table with Kevin, Chloe, the girls and Fen."

"Baldwin was there?" Kyle said.

"When she saw him at the coffeehouse, Susie took it upon herself to invite him too," Rachel said.

Slightly laughing, Kyle said, "She really has a crush on him."

"She asked him on a date," Rachel said.

"She did what?" Kyle said.

"We got to talking about the wedding and she asked Fen to be her date," Rachel said.

"What did he say?" Kyle said.

"He felt awkward about it," Rachel said, "He tried to nicely tell her he already had a date but he would save a dance for her."

"One day she will grow up and find out he is not the great guy she thinks he is," Kyle said.

"Fen is not such a bad guy," Rachel said, "All things considered, I wish had come to see you instead."

"I missed you, but I wasn't alone," Kyle said, "Theo came for a visit."

"How did that go?" Rachel said.

"Not so bad," Kyle said, "He gave me a big speech about how much he wants to be friends again."

"I hope you told him where he can shove his sentiments," Rachel said.

"I listened to what he had to say and still don't trust him," Kyle said, "I did agree to give him one chance."

"Kyle..." Rachel groaned.

"I told him if he causes any trouble, we are over for good," Kyle said.

"I guess Theo was making the rounds yesterday," Rachel said.

"What does that mean?" Kyle said.

"Fen was walking me to my car and we ran into him after…" Rachel trailed off.

"After what?" Kyle said.

"You know what, it's not important," Rachel said.

"Did Fen do something to upset you?" Kyle said. Rachel was quiet, prompting Kyle to repeat, "Did he?"

"No," Rachel said, "It's just, when we were walking we thought we heard someone following us. Then we run into Theo, who says he saw the guy too."

"But you're okay," Kyle questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine," Rachel said, "It was a little scary, but at least Fen was there and I wasn't walking alone. It was some creep in baseball cap, wanted to scare us."

"What did you say?" Kyle said, "He was wearing a baseball hat?"

"Yes," Rachel said, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason," Kyle said, "I wondered if you got a good look at this guy."

"Not really," Rachel said, "But it's over and we will probably never see him again."

"Let's hope so," Kyle said.

Kyle and Rachel looked up as the room door opened, to see Dr. Hastings step in. "Well, this looks like improvement," he said, "How are you feeling today?"

"The nausea and the dizziness comes and goes," Kyle said, "I have a bit of a headache too."

"How bad?" Dr. Hastings said.

"Not too much," Kyle said, "Nothing like they were before."

"Your fever is gone, also, you have responded well to the antibiotic and I think it's safe to say your infection is almost cleared up," Dr. Hastings said.

"That's wonderful news," Rachel said.

"How about you let me see you walk a little," Dr. Hastings said.

"Sure," Kyle said. As he prepared to stand up, Rachel reached out to him, but he resisted her help. "Thank you, but it's okay, I can do it," he said.

Rachel still cautiously held her hands out near Kyle as he stood up. "How does that feel?" Dr. Hastings said.

"Not bad," Kyle said.

After Kyle tool a few uneasy steps, Rachel smiled as she watched him slowly walk unassisted. "Look at you, doing so great," Rachel said.

Kyle smiled at her remark, as he turned around and retraced his steps back towards her. Once he was situated back in the chair, Rachel put her arm around his shoulders. "I am so proud of you," she said.

"Thanks," Kyle said, taking her hand.

"I have to agree," Dr. Hastings said, "You are doing well. I am very pleased with the pace of your recovery. How would you like to continue the healing process at home?"

Kyle stared at the doctor in surprise. "I can go home?" Kyle said, excitement evident in his voice, "Today?"

"As soon as we can get the paperwork done," Dr. Hastings said, "I take it you like this plan."

"Are you kidding?" Kyle said, "I can not wait to get out of here."

"As long as you follow all instructions and continue your medication schedule," Dr. Hastings said, "We will do a series of follow up visits, however, please don't hesitate to contact me if you have any concerns."

"Thank you," Kyle said, "For everything. You saved my life."

"I did my job," Dr. Hastings smiled.

"Your job, gave Kyle back to us," Rachel said, "Thank you for taking such good care of him."

"Of course," Dr. Hastings smiled, as he left the room.

"I feel like I have been in this hospital forever," Kyle said, "Finally, I can go home."

"Right back where you belong," Rachel said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"It sounds like you have a busy day ahead of you," Traci said, the next morning, as she as she sat at the breakfast table with Jack.

"We have to get all the holiday products and promotions ready to roll," Jack said.

"Hard to believe that is coming up so soon," Traci said.

"Nice to know, it's not just me," Jack said, "Time does fly."

"You are so right about that," Traci said.

Hearing footsteps coming closer, Jack smiled, when he saw Rachel. "Good morning," he said.

"Good morning Jack," Rachel cheerfully said, adding, "Traci."

"Someone's in a good mood," Jack said, his eyes following Rachel as she crossed the room.

"No reason, not to be," Rachel said, "It's a beautiful day."

"I agree," Traci said, "It is."

"Me too," Kyle said, entering the dining room.

Jack and Traci stared at him in surprise. "Kyle?" Jack said, standing up, "When did you…I can't believe you're here."

"The hospital finally let me come home," Kyle said.

"This is such great news, welcome back," Jack smiled as he hugged his son.

"Thanks," Kyle said, "It's good to be back. I missed being here."

Getting out of her chair, Traci had a big smile as she also hugged Kyle. "Honey, it's so good to see you," she said.

"You too," Kyle smiled.

"So, this is why you were is such a good mood," Traci said, "You knew Kyle was home."

"I brought him home yesterday," Rachel said.

"Why didn't you tell us you were here?" Jack said.

"It was getting late and I wanted to surprise you," Kyle said, "Which I think I did, by the look on your faces."

"It's a wonderful surprise," Jack smiled, "I'm so happy to have you home."

"Same here," Kyle said.

Taking Kyle's arm, Jack said, "What am I thinking, you must want to sit down." Jack guided Kyle across the room, as Rachel situated a chair for him.

Once he was seated, Kyle said, "Thank you for the help, but I can walk much better on my own now."

"Sounds like you are doing very well with your recovery," Jack said, "You will be as good as new in no time."

"I hope so," Kyle said, "I mean, I know I will, it's just I still have moments when I don't feel so good."

"It's going to take some time for everything to get better," Rachel said, "The doctor told us that."

"I know, I don't mean to complain," Kyle said, "I have to admit, I do feel a bit more like myself again. Maybe, I will go into the office later today."

Everyone stared at Kyle. "You will not," Rachel said.

"I don't think…" Jack started.

"I was kidding," Kyle said, "That was a joke."

"Shame on you," Rachel laughed.

"Do you know how long it will be before you can return to work?" Traci said.

"Once I get the green light from the doctor," Kyle said, "Two or three weeks."

"So, how are we going to work this," Traci said, "I can stay with Kyle today."

"I was planning to take tomorrow and be here," Rachel said.

"I will rearrange my schedule so I can do the day after," Jack said, "We can set up a rotation between the three of us."

"Hold on," Kyle said, waving his arms, "I am still in the room and I don't need a babysitter. I can take care of myself quite well, while you are all at work."

"It was doctor's orders to have someone stay with you at all times for the first couple of weeks," Rachel said.

"I heard the same instruction," Jack said.

"Doctors are always more cautious than they have to be," Kyle said, "What's the worst that could happen if I'm on my own?"

"You could have a dizzy spell or fall," Rachel said, "What about the next time your nausea kicks in, or you need someone to get something for you."

"I can get whatever it is myself," Kyle said.

"You are not to exert yourself and that includes going up and down those stairs," Rachel said.

Kyle looked around at everyone and said, "There's no talking you out of this, is there?"

"Nope," Jack said.

"I don't want to be a burden to anyone," Kyle said.

"Honey, we would never consider taking care of you a burden," Traci said.

"We want to do it, because we all love you so much," Rachel said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Jack said.

"Alright," Kyle sighed, "If you all think you can keep up with me."

"I have so far," Rachel smiled.

"You know, I should take my medication," Kyle said.

"Baby, you already did," Rachel said, "Before we came downstairs."

"No, I don't think so," Kyle said.

"You did, I saw you," Rachel said, patting his hand.

Kyle paused and trying to laugh it off, he said, "I guess you're right. Thanks for reminding me." He forced a smile at his family.

* * *

"I have missed this," Rachel said, as she sat close to Kyle on the couch, fingers of one hand linked together with his.

"I know what you mean," Kyle said, "I was beginning to wonder if we would ever have moments like this again."

"Don't you wish we could spend the day like this," Rachel said, "Just you and me."

"I do," Kyle said, "But I know you have to get to work."

"I will," Rachel said, "First there is something we need to talk about."

"Like what?" Kyle said.

"Our special day," Rachel said.

"What special day?" Kyle teased.

"Our wedding," Rachel said.

"Are we having one of those?" Kyle said.

"We had better be," Rachel said.

Smiling, Kyle said, "I can hardly wait either. So, was there something specific you wanted to discuss?"

"I don't like to keep bringing this up," Rachel started, "But have you given any thought to your side of the wedding party?"

"Well, let's see," Kyle said, "My Dad is my best man. Then there's Billy, Theo…"

"Are you sure you still want him?" Rachel said.

"You mean Theo?" Kyle said, "He told me he wants to be friends again. I don't fully trust him. He has promised to be a better friend and he knows if he screws up, even a little, just one more time, then he and I are over for good. He swore he would not mess things up this time, so I told him he could still be in the wedding. I honestly don't think he will do anything to sabotage our big day."

"I hope you're right," Rachel said, "What about any others? You also have Fen."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around, how that happened," Kyle said.

"He's been a friend to you through all of this," Rachel said, "He was really concerned about you."

"Yeah, he's still in," Kyle said, "I was thinking of asking Devon Hamilton to be in the wedding."

"Kyle, you already did," Rachel said, "He said, yes, remember?"

"Of course," Kyle sighed, "Everything seems to get all jumbled up in my head. I mean to say one thing, but something else comes out. Sometimes, I feel like I can't think straight."

"It's all part of the healing process," Rachel said, "It's only temporary. You have all of us here to help you through it."

"I wish you could stay with me every day," Kyle said.

"I can take a longer leave from work if will help you and make you feel better," Rachel said.

"No, I can't let you do that," Kyle said, "You've already missed so many work days because of me. As long as I know you are coming home at the end of the day, I can get through this."

"I might have a solution to who you can ask the favour to," Rachel said.

"Tell me," Kyle said.

Rachel hesitated, before she said, "Kevin?"

"You ex Kevin Fisher?" Kyle said.

"It's not the worst idea," Rachel said, "He and I have a history, we share a daughter."

"I realize that," Kyle said, "And it's true, Kevin and I called a truce, but I'm not so sure I'm comfortable with him in the wedding party."

"Maybe just think it over?" Rachel said.

"I'll consider it," Kyle said.

"There is one more thing, I wanted to mention," Rachel said.

"Okay," Kyle said.

"I was talking to Chloe," Rachel started.

"Always a dangerous trend," Kyle said.

"She was getting all excited about the wedding. She started coming up with some ideas and she offered to be our wedding planner…I told her she could."

"You did?" Kyle said.

"I know I should have discussed it with you, but everything seemed to happen so fast," Rachel said.

"How much experience does Chloe have as a wedding planner?" Kyle said.

"Well, after she does our wedding," Rachel said, "One time."

"That's what I thought," Kyle said.

"She can help finding venues, and with the dresses and flowers," Rachel said, "Then you can focus on your recovery and I can catch up at work. We just have to tell her what we want and of course we have the final say on any ideas she comes up with."

"I guess we can use all the help we can get," Kyle said, "We have to set a date too."

"Hold that thought," Rachel said, "I really do have to get going. Are you sure you will be okay if I leave?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Kyle said, "Traci is here if I need anything. I'll miss you though." He smiled.

"Here's a little something to remember me by," Rachel said, giving him a kiss.

"More of that and I'll be recovered in no time," Kyle said.

"I'll be home as soon as I can," Rachel said, "And then we can talk wedding dates."

"Does tomorrow work for you?" Kyle said.

"Please take this seriously," Rachel said.

"I am," Kyle said, "I'm well enough to say 'I do'."

"Epic," Rachel said, "Remember?"

"Whatever you say," Kyle smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

"I wasn't sure if you were coming in today," Ravi said, as Rachel arrived for work.

"I know, I'm late, sorry," Rachel said, "I had to see about Kyle this morning."

"He's not having problems, I hope," Ravi said.

"No, just the opposite," Rachel said, "He's home now."

"That's good news," Ravi said.

"The best," Rachel smiled, "I know I've missed a lot of work, but now that things are settling down, I will be here more often."

"Not to worry," Ravi said, "I have had things under control. Although, it is nice to know I no longer have to slowly go out of my mind from stress."

"Been busy?" Rachel said.

"Just a little," Ravi said.

"Best get to it," Rachel said.

Ravi nodded as they settled into their respective work spaces. Ravi focused on his computer screen, until he was distracted by a disturbing but familiar sound coming from Rachel's work area. Ravi momentarily closed his eyes before, shifting his look to Rachel as she began her work day, amid background music.

"Rachel?" Ravi said.

Rachel adjusted the volume down, however the music stayed on. Ravi smiled to himself, slightly moving to the melody, before settling back to work.

* * *

"Thanks again, I really appreciate this," Kyle said, as he spoke into his phone. Traci entered the room, as Kyle ended his call, with a smile, pulling his fist towards himself in a gesture of victory.

"That looks like good news," Traci said.

Kyle nodded. "It's a surprise for Rachel," he said, "At least I hope she is okay with it."

"I'm sure she appreciates anything you do for her," Traci said.

"Let's hope," Kyle said, "This is really important."

"Do I get a hint?" Traci said.

"Honeymoon planning," Kyle said.

"Does this mean you two have set a date?" Traci said.

"Nothing definite," Kyle said, "We promised to settle that later today. Which, is why I hope she is okay with what I just did."

"What did you do?" Traci said.

"Something that she will either be excited about or upset with me," Kyle said, "Anyway, it must be time for my next dose of medication."

"Not yet," Traci said, "I have your dosing schedule, I will not let you miss any."

Watching Kyle stand up, Traci said, "Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen, I would like something to drink," Kyle said.

"I will get it," Traci said.

"You don't have to…" Kyle sighed.

"Not to worry," Traci said, heading out of the room, "I am on top of things."

Hearing the sound of the doorbell, Kyle walked towards it, muttering to himself, "I suppose, she wouldn't even let me answer the door."

Pulling on the handle, Kyle was greeted by a familiar face. "So, it is true." Smiling Summer walked towards Kyle and hugged him. "I was so happy when I heard you were released from the hospital."

"It sure is good to be home," Kyle said, "What brings you by? Checking up on me?"

"Of course," Summer said, "I hope you are up for a visit. I can come back if this is a bad time."

"Stay awhile," Kyle said, "It's nice to have company."

Following Kyle to the couch, Summer said, "Look at you, walking and talking."

"It's a work in progress," Kyle said.

As Summer sat next to Kyle, he noticed she was quiet. "You realize you are staring," Kyle said.

"Sorry," Summer said, "It's just…here you are. I got scared for awhile that you…"

"Wouldn't be here anymore?" Kyle said, completing her thought.

"Thankfully, everything worked out," Summer said, "I really am happy for you."

"Thanks," Kyle sighed.

"Things are okay, aren't they?" Summer said.

"Of course," Kyle said.

"I thought you would be more jubilant about it," Summer said, "It's not everyday someone gets cured like you did."

"Yes, I am so grateful and relieved that I was able to beat this," Kyle said, "But I had cancer and there's a good chance that it could come back. That's the thought that scares me."

"I understand that would be upsetting," Summer said, "Put it this way. There is also a good chance that you could go on to live a long and healthy life."

"That's the plan," Kyle said.

"I can see it now," Summer said, "You will be married and there will be babies and not to mention that CEO spot at Jabot. It's all going to be yours."

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself," Kyle said.

"Mark my words," Summer said, "You have a wonderful future in front of you. I'm kind of envious that Rachel gets to share that with you."

"Hey, just because I'm getting married, doesn't mean you and I are not still friends," Kyle said.

"Doesn't it?" Summer said.

"We have known each other all our lives," Kyle said, "That kind of friendship is forever."

"I don't think your future wife shares your sentiments where I am concerned," Summer said.

"Rachel will come around," Kyle said, "Besides she can't call me out for being friends with someone she is not too fond of. Not when she has a newfound friendship with Fen."

"She what?" Summer said, "Since when?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you about that?" Kyle said.

"Tell me about what exactly?" Summer said.

"They had dinner the other night," Kyle said.

"Did they?" Summer said, distastefully, "Why that little…"

"No, not like that," Kyle said, cutting her off, "I should have clarified. They both had dinner at Kevin and Chloe's, with the kids."

"I've never known Fen to be too chummy, with his Uncle Kevin," Summer said.

"It's my understanding, Susie invited him," Kyle said.

"That girl is really trying to compete with me for my boyfriend's affections," Summer laughed.

"Afterwards Fen walked Rachel home," Kyle said.

"I wonder why he didn't tell me about this," Summer said, "But I will be sure to ask him."

* * *

"That should just about do it," Ravi said, punching away at his keyboard. As Rachel looked over his shoulder, Ravi tested his theory sighing as an error message popped up on his screen.

"Or not," Rachel said, "Listen, I'm going to go up there and see if I can tackle this from their end."

"Good idea," Ravi said, "I'll keep at it here." He was intent on his screen, ignoring the ringing of his phone a few times, before responding. "Ravi Shapur," he said.

"Ravi, it's Kyle Abbott," Kyle said.

"Mr. Abbott," Ravi said.

"I've told you to call me Kyle," Kyle said.

"Of course," Ravi said, "If you're looking for Rachel, she is not here."

"I was hoping to talk to you," Kyle said.

"What can I do for you?" Ravi said.

"I need a huge favor," Kyle said.

"I'll help if I can," Ravi said.

"You know Rachel and I are getting married," Kyle started.

"She has mentioned that to me several times," Ravi said, "Today."

"We are both really excited," Kyle laughed, "I would like to ask you this in person, but under the circumstances, I thought a phone call would be just as good."

"You have me curious," Ravi said.

"I was wondering if you would like to be in our wedding," Kyle said, "As one of my groomsmen."

"You're asking me?" Ravi said.

"Rachel has a large bridal party and I need the same number on my side," Kyle said, "Besides you and Rachel work together and you are friends, that makes you a good choice."

"When is the wedding?" Ravi said.

"We have not firmed up a date yet," Kyle said, "Hopefully soon. What do you say?"

"I will say…yes," Ravi said, "I would be happy to accept."

"Thank you," Kyle said, "I really appreciate this."

"Thank you, for asking me," Ravi said.

"I will be in touch as soon as I can about details," Kyle said.

"Sounds good," Ravi said, ending the call.

Rachel stepped back into the office saying, "Please, hold your applause…"

"For what?" Ravi said.

"I fixed the issue on the 3rd floor," Rachel said.

"How did you do that?" Ravi said.

"I don't like to reveal my secrets," Rachel said, "I unplugged everything and then plugged it back in again."

"You know that's only a temporary fix," Ravi said, "We still have to find out what is causing the problem."

"At least they are up and running for now," Rachel said.

"You just missed a call from your husband to be," Ravi said.

"Kyle?" Rachel said, "Was he looking for me?"

"No he asked me for a favor," Ravi said, "He offered me the option to be part of his side of the wedding party."

"And what did you say?" Rachel said.

"I accepted," Ravi said.

"That is wonderful," Rachel smiled, "I'm so happy you are going to be part of the ceremony. Although we don't have a date yet, hopefully soon."

"Those were Kyle's sentiments," Ravi said, "Your groom seems anxious to marry you."

"No more than I am," Rachel smiled.

* * *

"I really like this as a centerpiece for the tables at the reception," Chloe said, as she sat next to Kyle on the Abbott living room couch.

"It's nice," Kyle said.

"You don't like it," Chloe said.

"I think it takes up too much room," Kyle said, "I like the one you had selected a few minutes ago."

"Swiping the screen on her tablet," Chloe said, "This one is better?"

"Yes, that's the one," Kyle smiled.

Stepping through the front door, Rachel overheard Chloe say, "Good, we will see what Rachel thinks."

Looking up at the sound of the door, Kyle said, "We could ask her right now."

"This is nice surprise," Rachel said, "Chloe I didn't realize you were stopping by." She walked over and shared a quick kiss with Kyle.

"I took a chance that Kyle was up for a little wedding planning," Chloe said, "We have been kicking around all kinds of ideas."

"What have you come up with?" Rachel said, sitting in between them.

"Pink," Chloe said.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said.

"Kyle and I like the idea of pink for the wedding," Chloe said, "The backdrop, the tablecloths at the reception and of course the bridesmaid dresses."

"Show here the dresses we were looking at," Kyle said.

"This is my favourite," Chloe said, "Floor length satin gown, now we can do different things with the top part. We can make the front all lace, we can make the sleeves a little longer or we can do an over one shoulder style, or even strapless. What do you think?"

"I agree they are lovely," Rachel said, "But how are we going to get them ordered the way we want?"

"Leave it to me," Chloe said, "I have it covered."

"I like the over the shoulder look," Rachel said.

"Perfect," Chloe said, "On that note I am going to leave you to enjoy your evening. Kyle we will set up another session in few days?"

"Sounds good," Kyle said, "Just let me know when, I'll be here." Rachel looked at them both questioningly, prompting Kyle to say, "Chloe and I decided to plan the wedding together. With your final say so on everything of course."

"Is that okay?" Chloe said.

"It's fine with me," Rachel said, "As long as I have input too."

"Absolutely," Chloe said, "I would love to get together with you and brainstorm ideas. I have forwarded you samples of things we touched on today, look them over and let me know when you decide what works best."

"Will do," Kyle said.

"Thanks for all your help," Rachel said.

"This is going to be the biggest and best wedding anyone has ever seen," Chloe said.

"Within reason of course," Rachel said.

"You cannot use reason when you plan for epic," Chloe said, "Kyle told me that is what you both want."

"We will talk later," Rachel said, sharing a quick hug with Chloe.

Chloe approached the door, pausing as she opened it. Looking back she said, "Could you both do me a favor?"

"What's that?" Rachel said.

"Set a wedding date," Chloe said.

"On it," Kyle said.

"So, it sounds like you had a busy day," Rachel said.

"Chloe sure is full of energy about this wedding," Kyle said.

"She gets a little overzealous sometimes," Rachel said, "I hope she didn't wear you out."

"No, it was fun," Kyle said, "Planning makes me look forward to it even more."

"Speaking of which," Rachel said, "We need a date."

"I glad you brought that up," Kyle said, "Because I have something to tell you."

"Should I be worried?" Rachel said.

"First of all," Kyle said, "I came up with two possible dates. What do you think of getting married on Christmas Eve. It's the first anniversary of the day I proposed to you and then we can celebrate our first Christmas as husband and wife."

"I don't know about that," Rachel said, "It's such a busy time of year already. It's not that far off either."

"I don't want to wait," Kyle said, "I will be better by then and we have waited long enough, don't you think?"

"It's also my first Christmas with Susie in years," Rachel said, "I wanted to make it special for her. I can't do that if I'm having a wedding. I don't want to put it off for long either. You said you had two dates, what's the other one?"

"I should let you know, I called the resort in Hawaii," Kyle said, "The one we originally planned for our honeymoon. I apologized for having to cancel without much notice and explained the reason why. They were very understanding and it just so happens they had a cancellation. Under the circumstances, the resort offered those dates to us. So, I booked them."

"You what?" Rachel said.

"It was either that or we don't get in until January 2025," Kyle said.

"What dates did you book them for?" Rachel said.

"First of the year," Kyle said.

"Which year?" Rachel said.

"The next one coming up," Kyle said, "So, I was thinking we could get married on New Year's Eve."

"Kyle that's so close," Rachel said.

"Before you panic, I have to admit I suggested it to Chloe," Kyle said, "She assured me it can be done. What better way to put this intense and stressful year behind us. We can start fresh, with a new year, as a married couple."

"It does sound wonderful," Rachel said.

"So, what do you say?" Kyle said, "Would you like to start the New Year, with a new husband?"

"I would love to," Rachel smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

Receiving Rachel's text about the wedding date, Chloe smiled as she stood in the lobby of the Grand Phoenix Hotel. "Okay," she said to herself, "You can do this."

Spotting Chelsea, Chloe rushed towards her and said, "Just the person I was looking for."

"Hi, I'm really busy right now," Chelsea said.

"There is something I would like to talk to you about," Chloe said.

"At the moment I…" Chelsea started.

"It's really important," Chloe said.

"You look excited," Chelsea said, "What have you done?"

"Let me ask you this," Chloe said, "What would you say if I told you, I want to book the guest hall here at the hotel for a wedding?"

"You found a booking for one?" Chelsea said, "That's wonderful, we would love to host them. What the name of the party and which dates do they need?"

"You see the thing is," Chloe started, "It's for Rachel Brantford and Kyle Abbott and they need it for New Year's Eve."

"You have got be kidding," Chelsea said, "That is practically around the corner."

"We have lots of time," Chloe said, "Is there one available?"

"Let me see," Chelsea said, checking her tablet, "As luck would have it there is one, but it's one of our more expensive halls."

"The groom has assured me that cost is not a factor," Chloe said.

"Why are you setting this up for them?" Chelsea said.

"I agreed to be their wedding planner," Chloe smiled.

"You?" Chelsea said, "You have no experience."

"It's for one my oldest friends," Chloe said, "Rachel is so excited. I want to help her have the wedding of her dreams. Please book the hall and I will let them know."

"Alright," Chelsea said, "Consider it done."

"Thank you," Chloe said.

"Now if you will excuse me," Chelsea said.

"There is just one more thing, I wanted to ask you," Chloe said.

"I see that look in your eyes," Chelsea said, "You are up to something."

"I need help finding bridesmaid dresses," Chloe said.

"Then I suggest you start calling around, because time is not on your side," Chelsea said.

"I was hoping you could do it," Chloe said.

"I beg your pardon?" Chelsea said, "Do what?"

"The dresses," Chloe said.

"I don't know if I have time for something like that," Chelsea said.

"It would mean a lot," Chloe said.

"You're talking alterations to existing dresses, right?" Chelsea said.

"Actually, I need you to make the dresses," Chloe half laughed, "From start to finish."

"Chloe…" Chelsea said, "How many are we talking?"

"Six bridesmaid dresses," Chloe said, "Oh, and one has to be for a junior bridesmaid."

"Six dresses?" Chelsea said, staring at Chloe in disbelief, "In six weeks? Are you out of your mind?"

"I know you can do it," Chloe said.

"This means ordering material and fittings and there is no way I can do all that by New Year's," Chelsea said.

"We have settled on style," Chloe said, "And I personally will help you. Plus I will find all the extra help we need."

"I am afraid it's impossible," Chelsea said.

"Nothing is impossible," Chloe said, "Please say yes. You are the best choice to do this. I can assure you, that you will be well compensated for this."

"How well?" Chelsea said.

"It's an Abbott wedding," Chloe said, "What do you think?"

"I think I'm going regret this," Chelsea said.

"Then you will do it?" Chloe said.

"Alright," Chelsea agreed, "But you owe me."

"Thank you," Chloe said, "While we are on the subject, the bride has her dress but it may need some touching up."

Chelsea closed her eyes and sighed.


	30. Chapter 30

"Are you sure you are okay to do this?" Rachel said, on Kyle's arm as they walked into Crimson Lights.

"I am fine," Kyle said, "I really needed a change of scenery." Walking in from the patio, he noticed no one was in sight. "Where is everyone? Are they closed?" he said.

All of a sudden, shouts of "Surprise!" were heard as people filled the room. It was then Kyle spotted the 'Congratulations Kyle' banner stretched along the front counter.

Smiling, he said, "What is all this?"

"It's your surprise party," Tessa said, sharing a smile with Rachel.

"I don't know that I deserve a congratulations for anything," Kyle said.

"Are you kidding?" Mariah said, "You dealt with this awful thing and came out the other side. You fought hard to overcome this and you succeeded."

"You deserve every accolade with can give you," Summer said, standing with Fen, who nodded in agreement.

Kyle slightly laughed as he observed, Abby, Nate, Chloe and Kevin were also there. Looking at Rachel, Kyle said, "Did you know about this?"

"Why do you think I suggested we come here?" Rachel said.

"This is unexpected," Kyle said, addressing his friends, "It's really nice of you all to do this for me."

"In case you haven't figured it out yet, we love you," Abby said, walking over to share a hug.

"Here you go," Tessa said, handing Rachel a drink, as Mariah handed one to Kyle.

"A toast!" Mariah said, holding her glass high, "For fighting hard, finding your way back, being so brave…" Kyle shook his head, as she continued, "…to cures and recovery and for looking so cute through it all. We love you, welcome home my friend. To Kyle…!"

Everyone echoed her last words, as drinks were raised in salute to Kyle.

"I know I already welcomed you home," Summer said, "But I am going to do it again." Summer shared a hug with Kyle.

"It's great that everything worked out for you," Fen said.

"Well, that is thanks to this man," Kyle said, gesturing to Nate, "He was a big part of my getting better. I think Dr. Hastings here, deserves a round of applause." Kyle began clapping as others followed suit.

"Stop," Nate smiled, "This party is for Kyle, not me. I only helped. Kyle put in the hard work."

"Still, I can never thank you enough," Kyle said, "I owe you big time."

"You don't owe me anything," Nate said, "Seeing you well again, is thanks enough."

"I am almost there," Kyle said.

"You must be so happy to have Kyle home again," Tessa said, standing close to Rachel.

"I am," Rachel said, "Kyle is glad to be out of that hospital. He's doing so well too."

"Well, it is all great news," Tessa said, taking the opportunity to give Rachel a hug.

"Once again, congratulations," Chloe said, giving Kyle a quick hug.

"Yes, from me too," Kevin said.

"Thanks," Kyle said, "Listen Kevin, Rachel told me about the offer of you being in my wedding party. I hope you understand if I decline."

"I get it," Kevin said, "The last thing you need on your wedding day is to see your bride's ex standing with you."

"It's not so much that" Kyle said, "I don't feel like I know you well enough. It's not that I don't like you or don't want you around."

"Understood," Kevin said, "We never were friends and got to know each other."

"That doesn't mean we can't be," Kyle said, "You and Rachel are always going to have that connection. No reason we can't get along."

"Agreed," Kevin said, offering Kyle and handshake which he accepted.

"That was so sweet," Chloe gushed.

"I am glad you are feeling better," Rachel said, walking over, "But should you be standing so much?"

"It's nice to be able to do it," Kyle said.

"He needs to practice standing for the wait at the other end of aisle, at the wedding," Kevin said.

"I was just explaining to Kevin, why I declined him as part of the ceremony," Kyle said.

"No worries," Kevin said.

A memory flashed through Kyle as he remembered Theo telling him the prowler at the hospital said 'no worries' as he left.

"Interesting you would say it that way," Kyle said.

"It's a common expression," Kevin said.

"You reminded me of something when you said that," Kyle said.

"Actually I am glad you are not in Kyle's wedding party," Rachel said.

"So not a nice thing to say," Chloe said.

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel," Kevin laughed.

"No, I only meant it works out for me," Rachel said.

"How's that?" Kyle said.

"I need to ask you a favor," Rachel said, addressing Kevin.

"Which is…?" Kevin prompted.

"I need someone to walk me down the aisle and give me away," Rachel said, "Kevin, I would like it to be you."

"Are you sure you want me to be the one?" Kevin said.

"Who else would I ask?" Rachel said, "We share so much history and a daughter. There is no one I would rather have do this. Will you?"

"It would be my pleasure," Kevin smiled.

"Thank you," Rachel said, hugging him.

"We both appreciate it," Kyle said.

"Since we are talking about the wedding," Chloe said, "I have big news. I found you a venue at the Grand Phoenix. It's a big reception hall, lots of room to make it everything we want. We can hold the ceremony there and easily transform it for the reception. You don't have to worry, I already booked it."

"You did what?" Kyle said, easing into a chair.

"You booked something we haven't even looked at?" Rachel said.

"New Year's Eve is fast approaching," Chloe said, "I had to book now, or someone else would have snatched it up."

"The thing is we were thinking of having the wedding at the house," Kyle said.

"The Abbott mansion?" Chloe said, her tone shocked, "I don't think it's big enough for all those people."

"All those people are family and friends," Kyle said, "We are not having a wedding for 200 guests."

"What happened to epic?" Chloe said.

"Considering everything we have gone through, epic has taken on a new meaning," Rachel said.

"I can imagine the room at the hotel, all decorated, how nice everyone will look and we could do so much more with it, than we could at the house," Chloe said.

"I'm hearing a lot of 'we'," Kevin said, "This is Kyle and Rachel's wedding. It's their choice what they want."

"Sorry, I'm only trying to make your wedding the best day of your lives," Chloe said, "You only get married to the love of your life once right?"

Kevin and Rachel shared a look, before shifting their eyes to Chloe. "You know what I mean. I am sure the two of you had something really special," Chloe said. Putting her hand on Kevin's shoulder she said, "But you are the love of my life and Rachel and Kyle are the true love of each other."

"I can't argue with that," Kyle said.

"Me neither," Rachel said, leaning in to share a kiss.

Noticing how involved the couple was as they continued kissing, Kevin and Chloe felt awkward. "We should go mingle," Kevin said, stepping away.

"Right," Chloe said, lingering by the table, "So…about the reception hall?"

Pausing their kissing, Rachel said, "I'm sorry did you say something?"

"The room…" Chloe said, "At the hotel?"

"We'll take it," Kyle said. Then looking at Rachel he said, "Right?"

"Whatever you say," Rachel smiled.

"So am I forgiven for getting ahead of myself?" Chloe said.

"We appreciate all you are doing for us," Rachel said.

Mariah smiled as she observed Kyle and Rachel sitting together, hands linked, her head on his shoulder. Standing with Tessa she said, "Would you look at them? They look so sweet together."

"There's definitely some cuteness going on over there," Tessa said.

Walking over, Mariah said, "Are you hogging our guest of honor?"

"I am," Rachel smiled, "And I don't intend to stop."

"I can't say, I mind," Kyle said.

"It's so great to see you both so in love," Mariah said, "Made for each other." Glancing at Tessa, she said, "Don't you think so?"

"Oh, of course," Tessa smiled. Taking a few steps away, Tessa lost her smile and muttered, "So great."

* * *

Parting from a hug with her cousin, Abby said, "I hate to say it, but I have to get going."

"Thanks for coming," Kyle said.

"Of course," Abby said, "You just be sure to keep up the good work."

"I'll do my best," Kyle said.

"I should get back to the hospital," Nate said, "Abby, can I give you a lift?"

"Thanks, but that's not…" Abby trailed off, as she was interrupted by a voice that boomed into the room.

"What's this a party?" Theo said, announcing his arrival.

"Oh no," Abby sighed.

"I guess once again, my invitation got lost in the mail," Theo said.

"This is a private party," Mariah said, "We lost your invitation on purpose."

"Not to worry, I am here now," Theo said, stumbling into the room. Pointing to the banner he said, "Kyle, this is a thing for you. Wow, you're out and about already."

"You're drunk," Nate said, "No one wants you here like this."

"I have only had…." Theo paused, "Apparently I've lost count. But it doesn't matter, I am sober enough to tell my friend here…" he put his hand on Kyle's shoulder, "…It is so good to see you out of bed."

Kyle paused before he said, "Thanks."

"It must be good to be out of those hospital gowns," Theo continued, "They are not comfortable and breezy, am I right?"

"Okay, that's enough," Abby said.

Spotting Summer, Theo smiled and said, "How are you beautiful?"

Fen shot Theo a glare, prompting Theo raise both hands and say, "Oh, I forgot she belongs to you. My bad."

"I don't belong…" Summer started.

"Just ignore him," Fen said.

"You can't ignore me, I am the life of the party," Theo said.

"As I said, this is private," Mariah said.

"You have overstayed you're welcome," Rachel said.

"It's time for you to go," Kyle said.

"Go?" Theo said, "I just got here."

"That's nice," Fen said, "The door is that way."

"Perhaps I can help you find it?" Kevin said.

"Oh come on," Theo said, "I was just kidding around. I am not drunk and I will be on my best behavior."

"You don't ever behave," Tessa said.

"Plus, yes, you are drunk," Mariah said.

"If I were drunk, could I do this," Theo said. He raised both hands to his sides and closed his eyes. He instantly took an unsteady step, knocking into a nearby table, as paper fell out of his pocket. "Okay, maybe I am just a little," he said.

"That is it," Summer said, "This is a party for Kyle and his friends, which you are not being right now. You come in here uninvited, drunk and intent to disrupt everyone. We don't need you making comments and dropping your things all over the place." She bent to pick up his paper.

"Can I have that back?" Theo said.

"Grocery list?" Summer said, unfolding the paper.

"Summer please…" Theo said.

Summer stared at the paper, looking to Theo and back again. "What are you doing with this?" she said.

"Never mind, I'd like to have…" Theo reached for it, but Summer stepped away.

Summer looked to Kyle, who said, "What is it? She walked over and handed Kyle the paper.

Reading over a copy of his and Rachel's accident report, Kyle said, "Would you like to explain why you have this?" Rachel leaned in to see what Kyle was looking at.

"It's not a big deal," Theo said.

Looking over the article, Rachel looked up at Theo and said, "It was you."

"Wait just a second…" Theo started.

Cutting him off Rachel said, "It was all you wasn't it? You caused the accident."

"Is that true?" Kyle said, "Was it you? Rachel was hurt in that accident and I would tear you apart, if you are responsible."

"Let me do it for you," Kevin said.

"You have got it all wrong," Theo said, "It was not me."

"Of course you would deny it," Rachel said.

"I did not and would not hurt you both like that," Theo said, "I did not cause this to happen."

"Then why are you holding on to an article?" Abby said, "Are you proud of yourself and you need a reminder to carry with you."

"I will say it one more time," Theo said, "The accident was not my doing."

"That doesn't justify why you had that in your pocket," Summer said.

"Yeah, I would like an explanation," Kyle said.

"If you calm down, I will tell you," Theo said, "It was when you were in the hospital. Remember that day, the guy was lurking outside your room?"

"What guy?" Rachel said.

"I went after him and when I caught up, he dropped that piece of paper, as he got on the elevator," Theo said, "I don't think he realized it fell on the floor. So, I picked it up and was as shocked as all of you when I saw the article."

"Why is it, the first I'm hearing of this?" Rachel said.

"I didn't want you to worry about something which I didn't think was a big deal," Kyle said.

"Some guy was prowling around outside your room!" Rachel fretted.

"Baby, I'm fine," Kyle said, rubbing her hand.

"Why would some random guy be carrying that around?" Fen said.

"Because I think it might be the same one who did cause the accident," Theo said.

"So, you just kept this to yourself?" Summer said, "Did you feel special keeping a secret that Kyle and Rachel, not mention the police, needed to know about."

"You were dealing with so much, I didn't want to lay this on you too," Theo said, "I thought maybe I could look into it, to see if I could come up with anything to help solve all this."

"Did your detective skills come up with anything?" Abby taunted.

"Not really," Theo said, "Except for one thing."

"Go on," Kyle said.

"I think the guy at the hospital, may have been the same one who was following Fen and Rachel in the park," Theo said.

"What?" Rachel said.

"I'm still not convinced that wasn't you," Fen said.

"It was dark and I did not get a good look at him," Theo said, "From what I did see, it looked like it could have been the same person."

"Great," Rachel sighed, "Someone is stalking us."

"No, one is stalking us," Kyle soothed, still holding her hand.

"It's quite a coincidence," Rachel said.

"And that's all it is," Kyle said, "There is nothing to worry about. I would never, ever, let anything bad happen to you."

"Like I said, it was dark," Theo said, "Maybe it was someone else. Could have been one of Fen's fans."

"I hardly think so," Fen said.

"You are something else," Mariah said, to Theo, "You need to tell the police everything you just told us."

"I will," Theo said, "First thing tomorrow, I promise."

"I hope for once you keep your word," Tessa said.

"I'm sorry, I kept this to myself, when you had a right to know," Theo said, "It was my misguided attempt to help."

"You can say that again," Summer said.

* * *

As the party came to a close, Kyle once again thanked everyone for being there for him and making his homecoming so memorable. Nate walked Abby out and couples retreated home together. Slumber came easy for most, while the mind's eye of one sleeper was restless.

Kyle and Rachel stood facing each other holding hands. Kyle dressed in his tux and Rachel in her wedding dress, flanked on either side by their respective wedding party. A crowd of friends and family had gathered to celebrate the bride and groom's big day.

As the minister presided over them, he inquired for objections and when nobody spoke he proceeded. He asked Rachel if she took Kyle as her husband, when someone shrieked.

"Stop!" Everyone looked to see Tessa, who had jumped out beside the couple. "Wait," she said, "This has to stop, it's not right."

"Tessa?" Rachel said.

"Please don't do this," Tessa said, "You don't have to go through with this."

"What's going on?" Kyle said.

"Tessa…" Mariah said, stepping closer.

"I know you think you are doing the right thing, but Kyle is not the one for you," Tessa said.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kyle said, "We are getting married, we love each other."

"You're not the only one," Tessa said.

"Tessa, what are you saying?" Mariah said, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Miss" the minister spoke, "The time for objections has passed."

"Sir, please," Tessa said, "This couple cannot be married."

"And why is that?" Kyle said.

"Because I am love with the bride," Tessa said, "And I know if she is honest with herself, she knows she loves me too."

"Tessa, you know that's not true," Rachel said.

"It is," Tessa said, stepping in front of her, blocking Kyle behind her, "I have loved you for so long. Okay, Kyle may love you, but not as much as I do."

"Tessa, no…" Mariah said.

"Okay, I'm not putting up with this any longer," Kyle said, "Either settle down or leave."

"I'm not leaving without Rachel," Tessa said.

"You can't do this," Rachel said.

"I can make you so much happier that he can," Tessa said, "I know you said you were not ready for this relationship, but if you give me a chance you will see how wonderful our lives will be together. Look in my eyes and tell me you don't love me."

"That's enough," Kyle said, stepping out, "Rachel, tell the truth and then we can get on with our lives."

Rachel paused glancing from Tessa to Kyle. "Rachel?" Kyle said.

"I can't," Rachel quietly said, "I can't say it. Tessa, I think I do love you too."

Tessa smiled. "I knew it," she said, "Now we can finally be together. You have made me so happy. Come with me and I will devote my life to making you happy too."

"Tell me this isn't happening," Kyle said.

Tessa took Rachel's hand to lead her away, but Rachel held back. "It's okay, come on," Tessa said.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm getting married," she said.

"But you just told me you loved me," Tessa said.

"I do love you, very much," Rachel said, "But I need to be with Kyle. I am still marrying him."

"How can you say that?" Tessa said.

"He loves me and he takes care of me," Rachel said.

"I love you and I can take care of you!" Tessa cried.

"Rachel told you her choice," Kyle said, taking Rachel in his arms, "Now you need to accept it."

The minister pronounced Kyle and Rachel husband and wife.

"No!" Tessa cried, "You can't do this me!"

"She loves me," Kyle said. Other members of the wedding parties, echoed Kyle's sentiment as Tessa heard the words "she loves him" over and over in her mind, until she screamed, "Stop!"

Tessa sat upright in bed, her breathing labored, tears on her face.

Hearing Tessa scream, jerked Mariah awake. "Tessa?" Mariah said, sitting up beside her, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Tessa could not answer, her mind racing as the memory of the dream washed over her. "Was is a bad dream?" Mariah said. Tessa nodded.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Mariah said.

Not wanting to admit to Mariah the details of her dream, Tessa said, "I don't know what was happening. I was scared of something."

"It's over now," Mariah soothed, "You don't have to be scared. Not when I'm here."

"You do love me?" Tessa said.

"Of course I do," Mariah said, "Let's go back to sleep and I'm sure you will feel better in the morning."

"Will you hold me?" Tessa said.

Mariah obliged Tessa's request, as they snuggled up to each other. Mariah soon drifted back to sleep, but Tessa was unable to rest. As she lay in Mariah's arms, Tessa quietly cried herself to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

"You can't be serious," Kyle said, standing in the living room, as he stared at his father, "Tell me this is a bad joke or I'm having a bad dream."

"It's all true," Jack said, "Theo is part of the family."

"Our family?" Kyle said, "Dina's grandson? That makes him my cousin."

"Yes, it does," Jack said, "He is my nephew and we need to make him feel welcome."

"Feel welcome?" Kyle said, "All he has done since he came to Genoa City is whatever he can to get under my skin. To needle me and try to undermine me. Now you want me to welcome him with open arms?"

"Perhaps this is a chance to repair your relationship," Jack said, "There was a time when you two were friends."

"I was young and in constant party mode. It was before I knew what he was really like. Then I grew up and he did not," Kyle said, "Dad, please trust me, he is not a good guy."

"Then why is he part of your wedding?" Jack said.

"Because I was naïve enough to give him another chance," Kyle said, "But that doesn't mean I trust him."

"I'm only asking you to try," Jack said.

"Does he know yet?" Kyle said.

"Yes, I have already talked to him earlier," Jack said, "He seemed genuinely touched, to learn he is part of a family, our family."

"He's touched alright," Kyle retorted.

"That is not trying," Jack said, as the doorbell rang. Kyle shook his head as Jack opened the door, "Theo," Jack smiled.

With his back to the door, Kyle closed his eyes and sighed.

"This is a pleasant surprise," Jack said, stepping aside so Theo could enter, "I did not expect to see you back here so soon."

"I hope this is not a bad time," Theo said, "I was looking for…" he trailed off as he spotted Kyle, "…him."

"Looking for me?" Kyle turned around.

"Yes, I took a chance you were here, or your dad knew where to find you," Theo said, "I tried to call, I guess you didn't get my messages."

"Haven't checked them yet," Kyle said.

"No problem," Theo said, "I'm glad I found you so we can talk in person."

Kyle nodded as a silence presented itself. Theo spoke first, "You know, don't you?"

"My dad told me the news," Kyle said.

"You and me cousins," Theo smiled, "Pretty wild, right?"

"That's one word for it," Kyle said.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk," Jack said, pulling on his coat.

"Please, don't feel you have to leave," Kyle said.

"Not on my account," Theo said.

"I have some things to take care of," Jack said. Kyle gave him an exasperated look as he left the house.

"You are not happy about this, are you?" Theo said.

"It was the last thing I ever expected," Kyle said, "It's going to take some getting used to."

"I would really like it if we could get along again," Theo said, "Where's your lovely bride to be. I thought you two were joined at the hip these days." He tried to offer a laugh.

"She's not here," Kyle said.

"Oh that's too bad," Theo said, "She's going to be my family soon too. I wanted to officially welcome her to it."

"She has already been made to feel more than welcome by this family," Kyle said.

"I know she does not like me," Theo said, "I was hoping to put her at ease, regarding her feelings."

"Rachel is out with the girls," Kyle said, "They took her for an engagement celebration drink."

"Sounds great," Theo said, "I would like to take you for one. We could go for a beer."

"I am not supposed to drink yet," Kyle said, "Doctor's orders."

"Right," Theo said, "You're still on the recovery list. You look like you are back to your old self to me."

"I feel pretty good these days," Kyle said.

"I'm glad to hear that," Theo said.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kyle said.

"I got the details you sent me about the wedding," Theo said, "New Years Eve, pretty exciting night to get married."

"We are looking forward to it," Kyle said.

"Me too," Theo said, "I was wondering do I have to arrange for my tux or do you do that?"

"You go ahead," Kyle said, sitting down, "If you need any help, contact Chloe Mitchell. She's our wedding planner. She will set you up with everything you need."

"How did you find her?" Theo said, sitting across from Kyle.

"Chloe is an old friend of Rachel's," Kyle said, "She offered to help out."

"I would like to make the same offer," Theo said, "Is there anything I can do?"

"That's nice of you, but I think we have everything under control," Kyle said, "Just show up and please be on time."

"I plan to be there early," Theo said, "Tell me, are you getting nervous?"

"Not too much," Kyle said, "I feel fairly confident…okay, I'm getting more anxious by the day."

"It will be here before you know it," Theo said.

"Thanks, that puts me at ease," Kyle said. Theo laughed and Kyle couldn't resist a smile.

"I can't believe it," Theo said, "You are going to be a married man and an instant father. To a teenager no less."

"Susie is not teenager until the end of January," Kyle said, "Let's not rush it. Seriously, she and I get along really well. I know she has some challenging years ahead of her, but I'd like to think I can help her sort through it all."

"Then there will be new additions to the family," Theo said, "I assume you both want your own kids too."

"Someday," Kyle said, "We definitely want that."

"You've got the love of your life, building your own family and you got your health back. Sounds like you are going to have it all," Theo said.

"I feel very fortunate," Kyle said, "After what I've been through I am not taking any of it for granted."

"Good for you," Theo said, standing up, "I won't take up any more of your time. I'm glad we had this talk." Kyle nodded as he also stood up. "I will see myself out," Theo said.

Theo left the house, shutting the door behind him, with a smile and a wave. Kyle let out a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes in relief the visit was over. Several seconds later the sound of the doorbell could be heard. "No…" Kyle said, "What does he want now?"

Kyle opened the door to reveal Rachel, flanked by Mariah and Tessa on either side. "You're back," he smiled.

"Yes, thankfully we made it," Mariah said.

"Kyle!" Rachel said, throwing herself towards him, hugging tight.

"Rachel has had a bit too much," Tessa said.

"How much?" Kyle said.

"She's wasted," Mariah said.

"Okay," Kyle said, as Rachel walked her fingers up and down his arm. Swinging her arms wide she walked into the living room and said, "Ever notice how it's so bright and big indoors." Rachel plopped onto the couch and lay back with a giggle.

Kyle looked Tessa, who shrugged. "She's all yours," Mariah said.

"Good luck," Tessa said.

"Wait, you are just going to leave me alone with this?" Kyle said. Rachel's legs flew up from the couch with a squeal of delight, before disappearing again.

Leaning in close and touching Kyle's shoulder, Mariah said, "Be thankful you did not have to drive home with it."

"When she sobers up, tell her we will be in touch really soon," Tessa said.

"Have fun," Mariah said, before Kyle shut the door behind them.

Looking over, Kyle saw Rachel cycling her legs in the air, as she lay on the couch. He laughed to himself as he walked around to face her.

"Hi!" Rachel said.

"Hi," Kyle smiled.

Still cycling her legs, she said, "Do you know what they call this?"

"Yes, drunk," Kyle said. Sitting her up he said, "Why don't we get you to bed."

"You are so handsome," Rachel said, "I really like you."

"Thanks, I like you too," Kyle said.

"But don't tell Kyle okay?" Rachel said.

"Promise," Kyle laughed. Standing up he said, "First of all, I think you should have some water." He poured her some and turned around to find her passed out on the couch.

Kyle shook his head, before walking over and covering her with a blanket. "You are going to have a kicker of a hangover tomorrow," Kyle said, giving her a tender kiss on the forehead.

* * *

The next morning Rachel sat on the couch, resting her head in her hand with a groan. Kyle entered the house, the sound of the front door closing made her wince.

"You're up," Kyle said, smiling at her.

"Am I?" Rachel said.

"How are you feeling?" Kyle said.

"Like my head exploded and it's about to do it again," Rachel said, "Why did they let me drink so much last night?"

"I guess you ladies were having fun," Kyle said.

"I don't remember," Rachel said, "I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing. I don't even remember coming home."

"Mariah and Tessa brought you home," Kyle said, "You were extra happy and then passed out soon after that."

"Sorry," Rachel said.

"No need to apologize," Kyle said, "It was quite entertaining. A side of you, I had not seen before."

"Were you just out somewhere?" Rachel said.

"Yes, I had a follow up appointment at the hospital," Kyle said.

"I was going to go with you," Rachel said.

"Under the circumstances, I thought it was best to go alone," Kyle said.

"How did it go?" Rachel said.

"The doctor said I am healing very well," Kyle said, "In fact, I'm so much better he said I could go back to work."

"That's great," Rachel said.

"As long as I start slow and don't overdo it," Kyle said, "I was talking to my dad and we agreed to have me work half days for now. After the honeymoon, I will start back full time."

"I know how anxious you are to get back to your job," Rachel said, "It's nice to see you excited about work again."

"That's not all I'm happy about," Kyle said, "The doctor told me something else."

"What's that?" Rachel said.

Sitting closer to Rachel and looking intently at her, he said, "I was told I could resume my regular activities."

"You mean…all of them?" Rachel said. Kyle nodded. "Even the ones that we can do together?" Rachel said.

"Especially those," Kyle said.

"As tempting as that is, I can't participate right now," Rachel said.

"We have waited this long, I think I can wait until the pounding in your head subsides," Kyle said.

"Bless you," Rachel said. Resting her head on the back of the couch, she continued, "I think last night is coming back to me. Mariah told me she is throwing us a combined bachelor/bachelorette party a few days after Christmas."

"I know, she sent me some information about it this morning," Kyle said, "Should be a good time."

"I beg of you, don't let me drink too much," Rachel said.

"I'll keep you in check," Kyle said.

"I can't believe the wedding is so close," Rachel said.

"Me neither," Kyle said, "You and I will be husband and wife before we know it."

"Can't wait," Rachel said.

Kyle smiled as he leaned in to gently kiss her.

* * *

Billy was hard at work behind his desk when the opening of the office door, distracted him. Looking up, Billy half smiled, as he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Getting back to work," Kyle said.

"You're back?" Billy said, "It's nice to see."

"Thanks," Kyle said, "It's only part time to start."

"Smart," Billy said, "Ease back in. It's good to see you on your feet again."

"I was expecting to find my dad in here," Kyle said.

"He should be here soon," Billy said.

"That doesn't explain why you are using his office," Kyle said, "Don't you have your own?"

"I forget you've been out of the loop," Billy said, "I thought Jack would have told you. I am CEO of the company now."

"You're what?" Kyle said, "Since when?"

"About a month now," Billy said.

"I see," Kyle said.

"I'm sure you would have liked to have this position, and Jack did say he wished he could have included you in the changes, but you were out of commission," Billy said.

"What did he mean by include me?" Kyle said.

"You'll have to ask him," Billy said.

A voice drifted into the office saying, "Billy, I have those changes we…" Summer stopped in her tracks, "Kyle?" she said.

"Hi," Kyle said.

"What are you doing here?" Summer said.

Slightly laughing, Kyle said, "That seems to be the question of the day. I work here."

"You're back? Already?" Summer said, "Are you sure you don't need more time to recuperate?"

"The doctor gave me the green light to return to work," Kyle said, "Just half days for awhile."

"I'm happy to hear that," Summer said, "Welcome back."

"Thank you," Kyle said.

"Summer why don't you tell Kyle what you are working on and bring him back up to speed," Billy said.

"Right now?" Summer said, "I'm working on the new year reports you wanted."

"You can do both," Billy said, "It's called multi-tasking."

"Okay," Summer sighed, "I suppose I can stay late and have it to you in the morning."

"I need it by the end of the day," Billy said.

"Yeah, but I still have a lot of research to implement," Summer said.

"I'll help you," Kyle said, "That's what I'm here for."

"Fine," Summer said, "Let's go."

"Close the door behind you," Billy said.

Kyle paused, frowning as he watched Billy for a few seconds, before leaving the office and closing the door. Once in the hallway with Summer, he gestured to Billy's office and said, "How did that happen?"

"You mean Billy in charge?" Summer said, "It just sort of did. Come on, we have a lot of work to do."

Kyle looked back at the office door and sighed, before catching up to Summer.

* * *

"I'm so happy you had a good first day back at work," Rachel said, as she walked through the front door of the house, with Kyle in tow.

"Did I say that?" he smiled.

"You only talked non-stop about it, all the way home," Rachel said.

"I knew I was anxious to get back to work," Kyle said, "But I didn't realize, until I was back at Jabot, how much I missed it."

"I hope you didn't overdo it," Rachel said, "You look tired."

"Maybe, but I feel good," Kyle said, "Invigorated even." Kyle took Rachel's hands as he continued, "In fact, I would like to take you upstairs and show you how not tired I am." He pulled her closer and kissed her.

"Feeling recharged are we?" Rachel said.

"Come with me and you'll find out," Kyle said, intending to lead Rachel upstairs, but she held back.

"Nothing would please me more," Rachel said, "Except, I have to call Chloe."

"Right now?" Kyle said, "Can't you do that later?"

"She's expecting me to contact her," Rachel said, "Wedding talk. Once I have spoken to her I am all yours."

Kyle gave a fake sigh and said, "Alright. How about I meet you upstairs?"

"I have some material in the other room to go over with her, so I'll be there as quick as I can," Rachel said, blowing him a kiss.

Kyle raised and closed his hand catching her kiss, making her laugh as she left the room. Smiling to himself Kyle's foot was on the bottom step of the staircase, when the front doorbell rang.

Turning around and opening the door, Kyle was faced with a woman he did not recognize. "Can I help you?" Kyle said.

"Hello," the woman said, "I'm Adele, is Jack at home?"

"Is he expecting you?" Kyle said, "Because he's not here at the moment."

"Will he be home soon?" Adele said.

"It's hard to say," Kyle said, "I'll let him know you stopped by."

Forcing her way in, past Kyle, Adele said, "It's fine, I don't mind waiting."

Closing the door, Kyle said, "Excuse me, but I did not invite you in."

"Jack won't mind that I am here," Adele said.

"I mind," Kyle said, "I don't know who you are and I don't appreciate you barging into my house like this."

"Be a dear and get me a drink," Adele said.

Kyle stared at her, before saying, "You are not hearing me. I will pass along a message for you, but I would like you to leave. I will have my dad contact you at a later time."

"Jack is your father?" Adele said, "You're not Kyle Abbott, are you?"

"As a matter of fact..." Kyle trailed off when he saw Rachel enter the room, stopping in her tracks when she saw Adele.

Walking towards her, Rachel said, "Mother, what are you doing here?"

"Hello, darling," Adele said.

"I asked you a question," Rachel said, evident displeasure in her tone, "Why are you here?"

"I can see your manners need improving" Adele said, "As for the reason of my visit, my daughter is getting married."

"And…" Rachel said.

"I came for the wedding, of course," Adele said.

"I see," Rachel said, "How did you find out about that?

"Dear, you are marrying an Abbott," Adele said, "It's on social media and the news outlets run with a story like that."

"I'm afraid you wasted a trip," Rachel said.

"Are you saying it's not true?" Adele said, "That lovely ring on your finger tells me otherwise."

Noticing how Adele's presence was upsetting Rachel, Kyle tried to intervene by saying, "Perhaps, now is not a good time for a visit."

"I have to agree," Rachel said.

"I would very much like to meet your future husband," Adele said.

Putting a finger up to identify himself, and walking closer to Rachel, Kyle said, "You barged past him at the front door."

"Mom, this is Kyle," Rachel said, "My fiancé. There, now you've met him, so you can leave."

"You are marrying this man?" Adele said, "He's not the right age for you. What is he ten years younger than you?"

"Not even close," Rachel said, "There isn't more than a few years between us, besides I am not defending my relationship to you."

"Pardon me," Adele said, "I thought you would want to marry a grown up."

Kyle gave frustrated laugh as he said, "For your information, I love your daughter very much and I will be the best husband I can be for her. Rachel has asked you to leave, now I'm asking you."

"Very well," Adele said, "I would like to visit with my granddaughter."

"Susie is not here," Rachel said, "Not that you have ever made an effort to see her any other time."

"I do hope, she is not with that dreadful father of hers," Adele said.

"Kevin is not dreadful, he is a wonderful father to her," Rachel said, "And I am not going to stand here and have you continue to insult Kyle, just like you did to Kevin in the past. We are not going through that again. No matter who I am with, you would find fault with it."

"Now if you don't mind…" Kyle said, gesturing to the front door, only to have it open and Jack stepped inside.

Noticing their guest, Jack smiled and said, "Adele!"

Rushing to him, Adele smiled, "Jack, darling how good to see you." They gave each other a simultaneous kiss on the cheek. Rachel gave a frustrated look at Kyle, who put a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"I see you are getting reacquainted with your daughter and have met your future son-in-law," Jack said. Rachel momentarily closed her eyes as Kyle forced a smile.

"Yes, I have," Adele said, "However, I have had a long trip and do believe I requested a drink."

"Allow me," Jack said.

Kyle put his hand up, saying, "I've got it."

Rachel followed Kyle, to the bar and said, "I can't believe she had the nerve to show up here."

"When you told me you did not get along with her, I wasn't aware it was this bad," Kyle said.

"I am so sorry she is treating you this way," Rachel said.

"Not to worry," Kyle said, "I am going to be so nice to her, by the time we get married she will love me."

"You are going to bribe my mother with kindness?" Rachel said, "It can't be done."

"Watch me," Kyle said.

Walking over to Adele, Kyle smiled and said, "Here you are Mrs. Brantford. I hope you enjoy this."

Kyle waited for Adele to tell him, to call her by her first name or even 'Mom', instead she took a sip of her drink and said, "It will do."

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Kyle said. Adele waived her hand at him. Kyle looked back and shared an incredulous look with Rachel.

Picking up on the tension, Jack said, "How long are you planning to stay?"

"Through the wedding date," Adele said, "I would not miss my daughter's wedding to this young man."

"You mean a wealthy young man, don't you?" Rachel said, "Let's face it, that's why you are here. You don't care that I am marrying someone I deeply love and want to share that with me, you are only excited that I am marrying into money."

"You don't have to be crass," Adele said.

"Oh, but it's true!" Rachel said.

"Maybe, once Mrs. Brantford gets to know me better she will see how much we love each other and it is not about money," Kyle said.

"In think it is okay if you address her as Adele," Jack said, "Is that right?"

"Of course," Adele said.

"In the meantime," Jack said, "Have you set yourself up with a place to stay?"

"Here it comes," Rachel quietly said, turning into Kyle.

"I haven't found one yet," Adele said, "Perhaps you can recommend somewhere?"

"I can," Jack smiled.

"Oh no…" Kyle muttered.

"You can stay here," Jack said.

"What did he say?" Rachel said, grabbing onto Kyle's arm.

"We have plenty of room," Jack said, "And you can be close to your daughter."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Rachel said, her head buried in Kyle's shoulder.

"What a lovely offer," Adele said, "I would happy to accept."

"Then it's settled," Jack said, "Now you can get to know one another better. I am glad this worked out so well. Now you can share the holidays with us."

"Yeah," Kyle said, hugging Rachel around shoulders from behind. Trying to hide disappointment Rachel said, "So great."

* * *

Later in the night, Kyle hummed lightly to himself as he descended the stairs. Retrieving his phone off a side table, Kyle was startled, catching sight of Adele sitting in armchair by a lamp.

Noticing Kyle jump, Adele smiled and said, "Did I frighten you?"

Catching his breath, Kyle said, "I didn't know anyone was in here."

"I am a night owl," Adele said, "Always have been."

"So, that's where Rachel gets it from," Kyle said, "Well, thanks for the adrenaline rush, goodnight."

"Kyle, come sit for a moment," Adele said.

"I really need to…" Kyle said, knowing Rachel was waiting for him.

Adele moved to the couch and patted the cushion beside her. Kyle begrudgingly walked over and sat next to her.

"I am not going to sit here and grill you about your fitness as a husband," Adele said, "I was talking to your father and he told me about your recent health issue. That must have been hard for you to go through."

"It was incredibly difficult," Kyle said, "Thankfully, I recovered. I don't know how I would have handled it without the love and support of Rachel and my Dad. Don't get me wrong I had family and friends who were there for me too, but the love Rachel gave me through it all, meant everything."

"You do love her?" Adele said.

"Very much," Kyle said, "I've never been so in love with someone."

"Your father also told me, you are very successful in business," Adele said.

"I do my best," Kyle said, "I really enjoy the my work."

"I may have misjudged you," Adele said, "It seems my daughter has found a level-headed, hard working, loving man to share her life with."

"I intend to make Rachel as happy as I possibly can and share a good life with her," Kyle said, "I realize you and your daughter have an precarious relationship. Maybe this is a chance to fix that."

"I know, I came off rather abrasive when we first met," Adele said, "I apologize if I offended you. It's just…"

"You don't like me?" Kyle said.

"I like you fine," Adele said, "It seems you are so much younger than Rachel."

"I am a little bit younger," Kyle said, "It's a not as big an age difference as you think and it's not an issue for us. It certainly doesn't make me love her any less."

"I can see that," Adele said, "You may right about repairing the rift. Also, it's nice that my daughter has found herself such a dashing, handsome young man."

The longing in Adele's eyes was suddenly making Kyle uncomfortable. "I'm going up to bed," Kyle said, standing up.

"Kyle, just one more thing," Adele said. Kyle lingered, as she continued, "Is your father by chance single?"

"What?" Kyle said.

"Is he seeing anyone?" Adele said.

"I uh…" Kyle started, "Not that I know of."

Adele nodded with a smile. "Goodnight dear," she said.

"Goodnight," Kyle warily said, before heading upstairs.

* * *

Lying in bed, Rachel smiled when Kyle entered the bedroom. "There you are," she said, "I was about to send out a search party. Now come over here so we can continue what we started earlier."

Strolling around the room, Kyle said, "I don't think…"

"Kyle, are you okay?" Rachel said.

"I just had a conversation with your mother," Kyle said.

"What did she say this time?" Rachel sighed.

"She apologized," Kyle said, "She was sorry for the way she spoke to me."

"Are we talking about the same mother?" Rachel said.

"She said she misjudged me and I think she approves of our impending marriage," Kyle said.

"She has never apologized for anything in her life," Rachel said, "Maybe she actually likes you."

"I don't know if that's a good thing," Kyle said, climbing onto the bed, "She called me a dashing handsome young man. It was a little uncomfortable."

"Well, that's what you are," Rachel said, "She probably just wanted to see if she could make you squirm."

"Or make it with my dad," Kyle said, "She asked me if he was seeing anyone."

"Oh, no she's on the prowl," Rachel said, "Warn your dad."

"I am not going to mess in my dad's personal life," Kyle said.

"What about my personal life?" Rachel said.

"That one I can handle," Kyle said.

"Well, maybe I can get this dashing, handsome young man to pick up where we left off," Rachel said.

"Definitely an option," Kyle said, leaning in to kiss her.


	32. Chapter 32

Tessa sat on the patio of Crimson Lights, her head resting in one hand as she stared into her coffee. Her other hand rested on her phone, she had started to dial Rachel's number a few times, hanging up before it could connect. Tessa wanted to express how she was feeling about her friend, but she was unsure how, or even if she should approach her. Tessa had composed a text to Rachel, confessing her feelings, however she deleted it before she had the nerve to send it.

"Tessa?" Startled Tessa looked up to see Fen, coffee cup in hand.

"Oh, hi," Tessa said.

"It's getting close to Christmas," Fen said, "Are you doing anything special?"

Tessa paused before she said, "What?"

"I was asking about your Christmas plans," Fen said, "Usually a fun time of year."

"Sure, I guess," Tessa said.

"Are you okay?" Fen said, "You seem a little down."

"I'm fine," Tessa said.

"You don't look fine," Fen said, "Holiday blues?"

"Fen, I just want to be alone," Tessa snapped.

"Alright then," Fen said, turning away from her and walking to the door. Fen stopped and sighing he sauntered back over to Tessa and sat across from her.

"What are you doing?" Tessa said.

"I've been known to be a good listener," Fen said.

"I didn't ask you to sit down," Tessa said.

"Just the same, you look like you need someone to talk to," Fen said.

"I don't have anything to say," Tessa said.

"I can just listen," Fen said, "You can vent and I won't say a word."

"You don't want to hear about my troubles," Tessa said.

"Ah, so you admit something is wrong," Fen said, "Now we are getting somewhere."

"I am in a situation and I don't know what to do," Tessa said.

Tessa did not say anymore, so Fen prompted, "Care to elaborate?"

"A friend of mine is having a tough time with her feelings," Tessa said.

"Can I stop you there?" Fen said, "You're not seriously going to give me the 'my friend' routine, when we are really talking about you."

"I thought you weren't going to say a word," Tessa said. Fen held his hands up in surrender as Tessa continued. "First of all, don't get me wrong. I am in a great relationship with Mariah. It's just that, I developed feelings for someone else and I thought I had gotten to a place where I could accept just friendship. Lately my feelings have been getting stronger and I don't know how to deal with it."

Fen looked at Tessa, until she said, "You can speak now."

Fen nodded before he said, "Have you tried talking to your friend? Maybe, you should admit your feelings."

"I can't do that," Tessa nervously said.

"Why not?" Fen said, "It might help to get things out in the open."

"My friend does not feel the same way about me," Tessa said, "Besides, this person is getting married really soon. Believe it or not I am even the bride's maid of honor."

"Are you talking about Kyle and Rachel's wedding?" Fen said. Tessa just looked at Fen. "Are you saying you have feelings for Kyle?"

"What?" Tessa said, "No, not Kyle."

"Then…?" Fen started, until he realized, "Oh, you mean Rachel." Tessa nodded.

"Does she know how you feel?" Fen said.

"I told her once," Tessa said, "I also kissed her."

"You did what?" Fen said.

"It was almost a year ago," Tessa said, "And I nearly cost Rachel and I our friendship. We got past it, but lately I can't get her off my mind. I don't have anything against Kyle, but it's not fair that he gets to spend his life with her and I don't."

"Can I say something else?" Fen said.

"You're going to anyway," Tessa said.

"No matter what," Fen started, "Rachel is never going to give you what you want from her. It's the way she is, the way things are. Besides, she's deliriously happy to be marrying Kyle."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Tessa said, "Because you just made me feel worse."

"On the other hand," Fen continued, "There's Mariah. Someone who loves you. She would give you anything and everything you want. Mariah wants to be with you. You are pining away for someone you can't have, when what you want is right in front of you. Instead of getting distressed over what you don't have with Rachel, maybe you should focus on what you do have with Mariah."

Tessa paused before she slightly laughed and said, "Well wonders never cease."

"Meaning?" Fen said.

"You actually make a good point," Tessa said, "Why didn't I think of it that way? Maybe building things with Mariah is exactly what I need to do."

* * *

Walking cautiously into the living room, Kyle looked around to see if anyone was nearby. Noticing he was alone, Kyle made his way to the Christmas tree and placed a few presents beneath it. The packages were accumulating and Kyle couldn't resist, as he read the tags, not noticing the front door open Rachel step inside. She stopped when she saw Kyle checking out the gifts and his smile as he found a few with his name on them.

Walking a little closer she said, "What is it you are doing?"

Startled, Kyle quickly straightened up saying, "Nothing."

"Oh really?" Rachel smiled, as Kyle couldn't hide his guilty expression, "Looks to me like you can hardly wait to get at those presents."

"I was just checking to make sure they were all properly labelled," Kyle said, "You know, so nobody gets the wrong gift."

"Do they pass your inspection?" Rachel said.

"Yes," Kyle said, "I saw some for you."

"That's nice to know," Rachel said, as Kyle helped her take off her coat, "Although, unlike you, I can wait until tomorrow morning to find out what they are."

"I can wait," Kyle said. Gesturing to the bags she had brought in with her, Kyle said, "Are you done your shopping now?"

"It's Christmas Eve," Rachel said, "If I'm not done by now, I never will be. The stores were crazy busy, but I found some more things for Susie."

"Anything for me in there?" Kyle said, peering towards the bags.

"Don't you dare peek," Rachel said.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Kyle smiled.

"It's gotten really cold out there too," Rachel said.

"It's nice and warm in here," Kyle said, "No need to keep this on." He lifted her hat off and paused.

Rachel watched as a smile crept across Kyle's face. "What happened here?" he said. Gesturing to her head, Kyle said, "Something's different."

"I didn't bother to wear much make-up today," Rachel said.

"It's not the make-up," Kyle said, "It's your hair. The used to be more of it."

"A new year, a new husband, I figured it was time for new hair," Rachel said, "I've been think of getting a shorter cut for awhile."

Still smiling, Kyle said, "I like it."

"Really?" Rachel said.

"Yes," Kyle said, "It's kind of sexy." Rachel giggled as Kyle kissed her.

Walking into the living room, Jack and Traci spied the kiss. "Looks like we interrupted the newlyweds," Jack said.

"We are not newlyweds," Kyle said, "Yet."

"It's getting close," Jack said.

"Don't remind me," Rachel said.

"Excuse me?" Kyle said.

"Don't worry, I am looking forward to marrying you more than anything," Rachel reassured, "I only meant there is still a lot to do to get ready."

"I will do anything I can to help," Traci said.

"I may take you up on that," Rachel said.

"By the way, I love you hair," Traci said, "It looks really lovely."

"Keep telling me that," Rachel said, "It's going take some getting used to."

"I see everything is very festive in the house," Kyle said, admiring the decorations.

"We should be all set for tonight," Jack said.

"You mean for Santa?" Kyle said.

"Talk about a one track mind," Rachel said, "You know, I already caught him rummaging through the gifts underneath that tree."

"Just like when he was a little boy," Jack smiled, "Some things never change."

"Thank you, for my annual holiday embarrassment," Kyle said.

"What I was referring to before, is a small get together here tonight," Jack said.

"With who?" Kyle said.

"The family," Jack said, "Billy & Victoria, Jill, Summer…

"Summer?" Kyle said.

"Why?" Rachel said.

"Summer has always been like family," Jack said, "Just like you Rachel."

"Please don't make that comparison," Rachel said.

"She is coming and bringing her boyfriend," Jack said.

"Great," Kyle sighed, "Is that it?"

"Theo was invited," Jack said, "I'm not sure if he will come."

"Let's hope not," Kyle muttered.

"I also invited Phyllis," Jack said.

"You want her here?" Kyle said, "Are you trying to cause more family drama?"

"I thought she could use some holiday cheer," Jack said.

"We could also use this as a pre-wedding family celebration," Traci said, "And of course Adele will be joining us."

"At least two on that list are making me feel less festive," Kyle said.

"Me too," Rachel said, "But I guess we will survive for a few hours of family time."

"More shopping?" Traci said, noticing the bags.

"That's all of it," Rachel said, "I'm going to take them upstairs and then freshen up."

* * *

"It is so nice to see you again, Traci," Adele said, "It has been too long."

"Adele, it is very good to see you," Traci said, "I didn't realize you were coming for the wedding."

"I have to admit, my visit was a surprise," Adele said, "Where else would I be on my daughter's big day?"

"We are all very excited," Traci said, "Also, how nice you can spend the holidays with us."

"You went all out with decorations," Adele said, "Maybe a little overboard."

"We like to celebrate big," Traci said.

"That is an interesting choice for the tree," Adele said.

"How do you mean?" Traci said.

"It's lovely," Adele said, "Just not the color scheme I would have chosen with the lights and it is overcrowded with ornaments."

Traci paused before she said, "We like it."

"There she is," Adele gushed, catching sight of Susie and Rachel, coming down the stairs, "My beautiful granddaughter."

Susie looked questioningly at Rachel. "Susie," Rachel said, "This is my mother, your grandmother Adele."

"Mom, this is Susie," Rachel said.

"Hello dear," Adele said, "It's so nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Susie said.

"How old are you now?" Adele said.

"I'll be thirteen next month," Susie said.

"A teenager?" Adele said, "You grew up so fast."

"Too fast," Rachel said, "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, where is Miranda these days?"

"Your niece moved out when she went to college," Adele said, "I lost track of her after that."

"Shocker," Rachel said, "It would be nice to know where my sister's daughter is and how to get in touch with her."

"She knows where we are if she wants to see us," Adele said.

The sound of the doorbell, sent Adele to answer. Opening it she revealed Kevin and Chloe on the other side.

Both Kevin and Adele were surprised as they recognized each other. Trying to be polite Kevin said, "Adele."

Adele slammed the door shut and walked away.

"Mom?" Rachel said, "What did you….who was at the door?"

"Nobody," Adele said.

Rachel opened the door to see a displeased Kevin. "You didn't tell me she was here," he said.

"She didn't tell me," Rachel said, "I am so sorry, please come in."

"Do I have to?" Kevin said.

As they stepped inside, Chloe said, "Who was that very rude woman?"

"That would be my mother," Rachel said.

"Is she always….?" Chloe started.

"Always," Rachel confirmed, "It's nice you could come."

"Thank you for the last minute invitation," Chloe said.

"I took a chance that you didn't have plans," Rachel said.

"Mom, this is my good friend Chloe," Rachel said, "Chloe this is my mother."

"How do you do," Adele said.

"Very well, thank you," Chloe said.

"Chloe is also our wedding planner," Rachel said.

"How nice," Adele said, "Tell me, are you with him?" She gestured to Kevin.

"Yes," Chloe smiled, "Kevin is my husband." She motioned for him to come closer.

Kevin forced a smile, as Rachel said, "Mom, you remember Kevin."

"How could I forget?" Adele said.

"I'd like to say it's nice to see you again," Kevin said.

"It seems you have married yet again," Adele said.

"We have," Chloe answered. Rubbing Kevin's arm she continued, "He's wonderful. We also share a daughter."

Adele looked from Chloe to Kevin, who gave Adele a questionable look. Without a word, Adele stepped away.

"Isn't she a ray of sunshine," Chloe said

"I'm sorry," Rachel said.

"It's not your fault," Kevin said, "She never did like me from the time you and I were married."

The front door opened as Kyle bustled in carrying a shopping bag. Rachel rushed over to greet him. "Where did you go?" she said.

"You are not supposed to ask things like that on Christmas Eve," Kyle said.

"Is that something for me?" Rachel said.

"Maybe," Kyle said, "I see I'm just in time for the party."

"Your just in time to stop me from throwing my mother out," Rachel said.

"It's Christmas," Kyle reminded.

"When Kevin and Chloe got here she slammed to front door on them," Rachel said.

"I'm sorry I missed that," Kyle smirked.

"It's not funny," Rachel said.

"Not even just a little?" Kyle said, trying to make Rachel smile, "You'll laugh about it later."

Responding to the doorbell, Kyle said, "I'll get it, before your mother offends somebody else." He smiled as he greeted Summer and Fen.

"Hi," Summer smiled, as she hugged him, "Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks," Kyle said, "Happy holidays to you."

Kyle and Fen looked at each other, until Fen said, "Hey."

"Hey," Kyle muttered back.

"Merry Christmas!" Rachel said, rushing over to greet Fen, with a hug.

Kyle and Summer shared a curious look as Fen smiled and responded with his own well wishes.

"Summer," Rachel said.

"Merry Christmas," Summer said.

"And to you," Rachel said.

"You know, I think we need to call the police," Fen said.

"Why would you say that?" Kyle said.

"Because someone has stolen half of Rachel's hair," Fen said.

"Very funny," Rachel said, "I know it looks different."

"It looks really nice," Fen said, "Don't you think?" He looked at Summer.

"Oh, yes, a nice change," Summer said.

Summer excused herself and Rachel did the same, leaving Kyle and Fen standing together.

"So, how are you?" Fen said.

"Great," Kyle said.

"Good," Fen said, as the silence presented itself. "I'm going to go…." Fen said, gesturing to the room.

"Yeah," Kyle said, as he and Fen walked in opposite directions.

* * *

"This is a lovely party," Jill said, standing with Jack, in the living room, "You have a good number of people here."

"Jack!" Phyllis said, rushing to greet him.

"Maybe one too many," Jill said.

"Hello Jill," Phyllis said, "I see your holiday spirit has not diminished."

"I see yours is a little over the top," Jill said, "Why would you come here?"

"I am an invited guest," Phyllis said, "And you?"

"I'm family," Jill said.

"Oh, that's right," Phyllis said, "What's your relation again? Your son?" Scanning the room, Phyllis continued, "Pity, I don't see him here."

"Billy is on his way," Jill said, "So you may want to make yourself scarce."

"You mean spruced," Phyllis said, "As in spruced up. It's a holiday pun. You'll laugh later."

"Hardly," Jill said.

"Ladies, it's a holiday," Jack said, "The season of good will."

"If you would like to get me a last minute gift," Jill said, "Escort her out."

"I want both of you here," Jack said, "In fact I would like to introduce you to someone." Adele had approached them, as Jack said, "Adele, I would like you to meet Jill Abbott and Phyllis Summers. Ladies, this is Adele Brantford."

"How do you do," Jill said.

"Very well, thank you," Adele said, "Are you the same Jill who was married to John Abbott?"

"A lifetime ago," Jill said, "But yes, that was me."

"It's nice to meet you," Phyllis said, interjecting herself, "How do you know Jack?"

"I'm Rachel's mother," Adele said.

"And friend of the family," Jack said.

"You've come for the wedding?" Jill said.

"Yes, I have," Adele said, "Although I am concerned if my daughter is making the right choice here. Mrs. Abbott…"

"Jill," Jill said, "No need to be so formal."

"Jill, you and John share a son, correct?" Adele said.

"Billy," Jill said.

"Yes, that's right," Adele said, "He would be a much better choice for Rachel."

"She's been there and done that," Phyllis said, "It ended in disaster."

"Didn't your relationship with Billy end up the same way?" Jill said. Phyllis just looked at Jill. "What, no come back?" Jill said.

"Rachel and Kyle are very much in love," Jack said, "They are both extremely happy together."

"Jack, you have raised a fine young man in Kyle," Adele said, "I only hope he can keep my daughter happy."

"No reason to believe otherwise," Jack said, "I know you have your reservations, but with those two, it's true love more than I've ever seen."

"We thought the same thing," Phyllis said, "Remember Jack, when we were married? Look how well that turned out."

"You two were married?" Adele said.

Waiving her hand and whispering, Phyllis said, "It was awhile ago. Now he wants little to do with me, which makes it odd that he invited me here tonight. Go figure."

"Indeed," Jill said.

"Mom?" Summer tapped, Phyllis on the shoulder.

"Summer," Phyllis smiled. Putting her arm around Summer's shoulders, Phyllis introduced her to Adele. "This lovely young woman here is my daughter, Summer. Summer this is Adele, Rachel's mother."

"Nice to meet you," Summer said.

"You as well," Adele said.

"Here's a fun fact," Phyllis said, "My daughter here, used to be your future son-in-law's first love."

"Is that so?" Adele said.

"Excuse us," Summer said, leading her mother away. Once they were alone, Summer said, "Was it really necessary for you to flaunt my past relationship with Kyle, to Rachel's mother?"

"She should know everything about the man, her daughter is about to marry," Phyllis said.

"I know you don't have a high opinion of Kyle," Summer said, "But he is truly happy. They both are. Do not try to throw a wrench in this relationship, just because you don't like him."

"I don't trust him," Phyllis said, "Why Rachel thinks she can, is beyond me."

"It's called being in love," Summer said.

"I would think you would be against this upcoming marriage," Phyllis said.

"Kyle is happier than I have ever seen him," Summer said, "He has been given a second chance at life and he deserves all the good things coming his way. I may not be fond of his future wife, but she makes him happy. That's all I want for Kyle."

"If you say so," Phyllis said.

"Furthermore," Summer said, "Can I ask you to please not cause anymore scenes. I know how you like to make a spectacle of yourself."

"Spectacles can be fun," Phyllis said.

"Mom…" Summer said.

"Alright," Phyllis said, "I am only kidding. It's Christmas, time for fun."

"That's what worries me," Summer said.

* * *

Billy opened the front door, allowing Victoria to walk in ahead of him. "What a great turn out," Victoria said.

"Looks like it," Billy said.

Catching sight of Kyle and Rachel sharing a kiss, Billy watched with interest.

"Don't stare," Victoria said.

"They look happy to you?" Billy said.

"Looks like love to me," Victoria said, "Maybe we should take our cue from them."

"We could leave early," Billy said, "Then I could take you home and…" Billy trailed off, when he spied his brother approaching, "Jack, Merry Christmas" Billy said.

"Merry, merry to you," Jack said, "Victoria, always a pleasure."

"Thank you for including me," Victoria said.

"Of course," Jack said.

Spotting Adele, Billy said, "Jack, who is that woman? I have the feeling I've met her somewhere before."

"You probably have," Jack said, leading him and Victoria towards her.

"Adele, you may remember my brother, Billy," Jack said.

"Nice to see you," Billy said, "Let me introduce my better half, Victoria."

"Very nice to meet you," Victoria smiled.

"You and I," Billy started, "We have met before haven't we?"

"Yes, I believe we have," Adele said, "You know my daughter."

"Of course, you're Rachel's mother," Billy remembered, "I thought we had met before."

"Nice to see you again," Adele said, "Last we met, you dating my daughter."

Billy paused before he said, "Yes, well that was a long time ago."

"I always thought you and Rachel would be getting married," Adele said, "You were always better suited for her."

"We're still friends," Billy said.

"I remember her telling me she was falling in love with you," Adele said, "It's a shame how things turned out."

"I don't know about that," Billy said. Putting an arm around Victoria, he continued, "We both found true love. Everything worked out for the best."

"We will see," Adele said, stepping away.

Victoria half laughed as she said, "How could she go on like that, about you and another woman, when I am standing right here?"

"From what I remember about Adele, she speaks her mind," Billy said, "It's no wonder Rachel does not get along with her."

"Could anyone?" Victoria said.

* * *

"That woman keeps looking at me with these distasteful expressions," Kevin said.

"The way she feels is her problem, let's not make it ours," Chloe said.

"Who are we talking about?" Fen said.

"Rachel's mother," Chloe said.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure," Fen said.

"Spare yourself," Kevin said.

"Are we having fun?" Rachel said, walking over.

"It's a great party," Chloe said, "I love this time of year."

"Has anyone seen my future husband?" Rachel said.

"Maybe Adele swallowed him up," Kevin said.

"You know, it actually wouldn't surprise me," Rachel said, "She would do anything to stop me from marrying someone she does not approve of."

"Oh, Kyle is getting your mother's royal treatment?" Kevin said.

"To perfection," Rachel said.

"So Fen," Chloe said, "What's up with you?"

"Not much," Fen said, as Summer slid up beside him, "Just enjoying the holidays. Spending time with this beautiful lady." He smiled at Summer.

"Isn't he sweet?" Summer said.

"What about the singing career?" Chloe said, "Are you going out on tour again?"

"It's hard to say," Fen said, "Nothing has been planned yet."

"I'm sure you will sell out when it happens," Rachel said.

"If I do go, you should come with me," Fen said.

"I'm sorry?" Rachel said.

"You have a good singing voice," Fen said, "We could go on tour together."

"I don't think so," Rachel said.

"It would be fun," Fen said, as Kyle strode up to join the conversation. "Hey Kyle," Fen said, "You wouldn't mind if I borrowed your future bride for a few months would you?"

"Pardon me?" Kyle said.

"Don't listen to him," Rachel laughed.

"I see you found your way out from the depths," Kevin said.

"I missed a lot, didn't I?" Kyle said.

"Where were you?" Rachel said.

"Doing Christmas stuff," Kyle said. Leaning into her ear, he whispered, "I'll show you later."

"Can't wait," Rachel giggled, as Kyle kissed her cheek.

The sound of the doorbell, sent Traci rushing to greet the guests. Most everyone turned to look as Traci exclaimed, "Theo!"

"Hi Traci," Theo said, "I hope you don't mind that I brought someone." Gesturing to his date he said, "I'm not sure if you know Lola."

Spying Lola, Kyle and Rachel lost their smiles. "Oh, no he didn't," Rachel said.


	33. Chapter 33

"No!" Rachel yelled, waving a finger, as she marched towards Theo and Lola.

Jogging past her, Kyle intercepted Rachel. Holding her back from the others, Kyle, addressed Theo as he said, "What do you think you're doing?"

"It's a family party," Theo said, "Naturally, I was invited."

"I not only have a problem with you," Kyle said, "But I have an even bigger issue with your date."

"Her name is Lola," Theo said.

"Lola is not welcome here," Rachel said.

"She's right," Kyle agreed.

"I have a right to bring a date," Theo said.

"You can have your date, spend all night with her if you want," Rachel said, "Just do it somewhere else!"

"Maybe we should go," Lola said.

"No, we're staying," Theo said.

"I am asking you both to leave," Kyle said.

"If she is not out of here in ten seconds, I am calling the police," Rachel said.

"I know all about your restraining order against Lola," Theo said, "But it's Christmas and she has a right to celebrate it, just as much as anyone. In the spirit of the holiday can you put your differences aside. Or better yet drop this ridiculous restraining order."

"I might agree with you," Rachel said, "If I hadn't come home a few months ago and found her throwing herself at my fiancé. Not only that, but she tried to convince me and Kyle, that she and him were meant to be together."

"I apologize for that," Lola said, "I wasn't myself that day."

"You weren't yourself the day attacked me either, were you?" Rachel said.

"Let's not have this escalate," Kyle said.

"Excuse me," Adele said, "What do you mean she attacked you?"

"Well, she tried to beat the crap out of me," Rachel said, "If it hadn't been for Billy breaking up the fight, who knows what she would have done to me."

Looking at Lola, Adele said, "You assaulted my daughter?"

"Your daughter?" Theo said.

Lola was at a loss for words, prompting Adele to say, "I asked you a question young lady."

"Unfortunately, I did fight her," Lola said, "I feel bad for what I did."

"You shouldn't get away with it either," Adele said, "How dare you lay a hand on Rachel, you could have seriously hurt her. You are lucky she is okay, or I would see you behind bars."

Rachel stared, surprised at her mother's defense of her. "I pressed charges," Rachel said, "She spent a night in jail."

"She should have spent much more time than that," Adele said, before turning to Theo, "And you young man, brought her to this house knowing it would cause trouble."

"No ma'am," Theo said.

"I think you should both leave," Adele said.

"Perhaps," Jack said, "We should all settle down and let it be Rachel's decision, since this situation affects her most."

"I want her out of here..." Rachel said, as Kyle took her hand and led her a few feet away.

"Maybe we should let them stay," Kyle said, in a low voice.

"You can't be serious," Rachel said.

"They aren't going to try anything in a roomful of others," Kyle said, "It's Christmas Eve and I know my Dad and Traci want Theo here. If we make them leave it makes us look like the bad guys, which is probably what Theo wants."

"You know what Lola did to me," Rachel said.

"I'm not saying we forgive and forget," Kyle said, "I am always on your side, but just for tonight we rise above it all. We don't have to spend any time with them. Maybe they will feel so uncomfortable that they won't stay long."

"Fine," Rachel sighed. Still holding on to Kyle's hand, Rachel stepped back towards Theo and Lola.

"Is this where you try to throw us out again?" Theo said.

"I really think we should go," Lola said.

"No please," Rachel said, "You should both stay. Enjoy the party."

"For real?" Theo said.

"Yes," Kyle said, "You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"What about the restraining order?" Theo said.

"It still stands," Rachel said, "But for the sake of the holiday and the family, I won't notify the authorities."

"Thanks," Theo said.

"Your being very gracious," Lola said.

"Just to be clear, you stay far away from me tonight," Rachel said.

Theo led Lola across the room, as Summer approached Rachel and Kyle. "It wouldn't be a party without some drama," Summer said, "I would have thrown her out on her behind."

"I wanted to," Rachel said.

"Hey, you were the bigger person," Fen said, "I'm sure they didn't expect that."

"Surely, we can talk about something else," Rachel said.

"How about what happens seven days from now," Chloe smiled.

"I know, I'm not likely to forget," Rachel said.

"Must be getting pretty excited," Fen said.

"I am," Rachel said, watching Kyle as he retrieved drinks across the room, "He's everything I ever wanted."

"Mr. Abbott," Theo said, approaching Billy, "I wanted to thank you for approving my new project at Jabot. I have some other ideas I want to discuss with you."

"Theo, I appreciate your enthusiasm," Billy said, "But it's a party. Have a drink, have some food, but no business is going on here tonight." Billy walked away, leaving Theo standing alone.

As Kyle made his way across the room, drinks in hand, he found himself face to face with Lola.

"Kyle," she said, "I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. I hope you have a nice holiday."

"I hope you have a good one," Kyle said.

"It's a great party," Lola said.

"You know, Rachel was nice enough to let you stay," Kyle said, "But that does not mean that you and I have anything to talk about."

"When did you become so hostile towards me?" Lola said.

"Maybe it was when you attacked my then girlfriend," Kyle said, "Or when you tried to force yourself on me, or perhaps it was when you came to my house on Theo's arm."

"I was hoping we could be friends," Lola said.

"If that were true, you would not have come here tonight," Kyle said, "Now, if you will excuse me." Lola watched Kyle walk towards Rachel, handing her a drink ,with an added kiss on the cheek.

"Mrs. Abbott," Theo said, to Jill, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Jill said, "You certainly know how to make an entrance."

"I didn't know it would be such an event," Theo said.

"Oh come now," Jill said, "You wanted everyone to make fuss over your arrival."

"That's Theo," Phyllis said, "Our drama king."

"Phyllis," Theo said, "It's nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same," Phyllis said.

"Are you proud of yourself?" Fen said, coming up behind Lola.

"Excuse me?" Lola said.

"What were you thinking coming here tonight?" Fen said.

"I thought you might be the only one that was still decent towards me," Lola said, "I'm sorry to see you feel the same resentment about me as the others."

"When I find out you hurt friends of mine, yeah I resent that," Fen said.

"I am here because a nice guy invited me to a party," Lola said.

"Nice guy?" Fen said, "First off, you are kidding yourself if you think he brought you here to be nice. He wanted to see everyone's reactions showing up with you. Secondly, you accepted an invitation to the Abbott house. After everything that has happened, why would you do that?"

"I can tell you why," Summer said, "It was a way for her to be close to Kyle. That's it isn't it? You are so desperate for his attention that even unfriendly attention is good enough for you. It's really sad."

"I am not going to stand here and listen to your insults," Lola said. Turning away she walked into Adele, who spilled her drink on Lola.

All eyes were on Lola as she cried out in surprise. "I'm sorry, dear," Adele said, "I didn't see you there."

Rushing over, Theo said, "Lola, are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" Lola said.

Rachel could not hide her smirk, sharing a knowing look with her mother.

"My dress is ruined," Lola moaned.

"Okay, I think it's time for us to go," Theo said, "Jack and Traci thank you for the invitation, but we have to leave."

"I'm sorry if you were made to feel unwelcome, that was not the intent," Jack said, "Hopefully, we can get together for a more harmonious occasion another time."

"Perhaps," Theo said.

"It's a shame you have to go so soon," Kyle said, handing Theo their coats.

Theo helped Lola on with hers and said, "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for some time," Lola said.

"Merry Christmas," Kyle waived, as they left the house.

"Perfect," Jack sighed.

"At least that's over," Kyle said.

"You are actually happy about this?" Jack said.

"You saw what he did," Kyle said, "Bringing Lola just to get a reaction. Plus he got a chance to upset Rachel and me."

"I have been bending over backwards to make him feel welcome in this family," Jack said, "You did not help the situation, neither did most of you. I was hoping this was a chance to heal the rift. I guess it was too much to want a harmonious family evening."

"If you want to be upset with someone for ruining Christmas Eve, don't point fingers at me," Kyle said, "Your nephew is the culprit."

"Nothing is ruined," Traci said, "Let's focus on the celebration at hand."

"I couldn't agree more," Kyle said "Dad, I don't want to fight with you on Christmas Eve."

"I don't want that either," Jack said.

"So are we good?" Kyle said.

"We're good," Jack said, patting Kyle on the shoulder as he passed by.

Walking over to Adele, Jill said, "You did that on purpose."

"I did it because her and the boyfriend could not take a hint to make themselves scarce," Adele said, "It worked did it not?"

"I get the feeling you did it for me," Rachel said, approaching her mother, "You even defended me earlier."

"I know we have shared a lot of animosity," Adele said, "Don't think that I don't love you."

"You what?" Rachel said.

"You are my daughter, my youngest," Adele said, "Of course I care about you."

"Then where have you been all this time?" Rachel said, "Why did you let me think, you wanted nothing to do with me?"

"Because I thought you wanted nothing to do with me," Adele said.

"I just never thought that you…," Rachel said, close to tears, "You really loved me."

"Why do you think I came for your wedding?" Adele said, "It's not about money, as you think. I want to see you marry the man you love, even if it is Kyle."

"Mother…" Rachel sighed.

"That was sarcasm dear," Adele said, as Kyle smiled and put an arm around Rachel. "I am happy you and Kyle have found love with each other," Adele continued, "In fact, I would like to make a toast." Raising her glass high, Adele proclaimed, "May Rachel and Kyle have the happiest and most epic wedding and may their lives together make all their dreams come true."

"He already has," Rachel said. Everyone echoed Adele's sentiments as Kyle kissed his bride-to-be.

* * *

"Here we go," Rachel said, walking into the living room the next morning, two coffee cups in hand.

"Thank you, just what I needed," Kyle said, taking one from her, "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

Sitting close to him on the couch, she said, "Just because I bring you coffee?"

"Because you save my sanity by bringing me coffee," Kyle said.

"What if I didn't bring you coffee anymore?" Rachel said, "Would you still love me? Or even worse, if I banned you from ever having coffee again?"

"That's not funny," Kyle said.

"So, you wouldn't love me then?" Rachel teased.

"I would," Kyle said, "I'd just be very grumpy about it."

"We can't have a grumpy Kyle," Rachel said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

As Rachel snuggled into Kyle's arms, they both admired the tree. "How did it get to be Christmas Day already?" Kyle said.

"I think it's going to be the best one yet," Rachel said.

"It's hard to believe it's been a year," Kyle said.

"And what a year it was," Rachel said, "Let's hope we don't have any more like this one."

"It wasn't all bad," Kyle said, "I got to fall in love with you more every day."

"You're sweet," Rachel smiled.

"What I remember most about this time last year was waiting until Christmas morning for the answer to my marriage proposal," Kyle said. "It was a very long night."

Rachel giggled as she said, "Sorry, about that, but I had to be sure."

"And now are you still sure?" Kyle said.

"More than ever," Rachel said.

"Is Susie coming over later?" Kyle said.

"Yes, Kevin is going to bring her by a bit later," Rachel said, "I am really looking forward to spending Christmas with her this year."

"Should be fun," Kyle said.

"She has been excited about Christmas for weeks," Rachel said.

"Some party last night," Kyle said.

"Talk about Christmas miracles. Did that really happen?" Rachel said, "Did my mother turn into a human being?"

"It seems like it," Kyle said. Noticing Rachel was quiet, Kyle looked at her and noticed a sadness in her face.

"Uh-oh," Kyle said, "What happened to the happy Christmas morning."

"I was just thinking," Rachel said.

"What are you thinking about?" Kyle said, "You know you can tell me."

"Maybe it's Christmas, maybe it's because my mother is here and what she said last night," Rachel started, "But I can't help thinking about my family who isn't here anymore."

"I know you always have a hard time talking about it," Kyle said, "Do you feel like it now?"

"I told you I lost my Dad and my sister," Rachel said.

"That's all you told me," Kyle said, "I don't want to push, but I would like to hear about it. What happened to your sister, was she sick?"

"No," Rachel said, shaking her head, "She was… a victim of violence. Somebody killed her."

"Oh, baby I'm so sorry," Kyle said, "I had no idea."

Rachel fought tears as she explained, "She got herself involved with the wrong kind of people and when she tried to cut ties with them, she was confronted in a parking lot by someone with a gun."

Kyle hugged Rachel closer. "Did they catch the person who did it?"

"The police said there wasn't enough evidence to prove who was responsible," Rachel said, "No one was ever charged. Whoever took her from us got away with it."

"That must have been so horrible for you," Kyle said, "I wish I could have been there to help you through it."

"It was a long time ago, you were a bit young then," Rachel said, "Kevin was there for me. He was my support."

"I'm glad you had someone to lean on," Kyle said, "Your sister, she had a daughter right?"

"Miranda," Rachel said, "Now she is in parts unknown. I wish I could have told her about the wedding, so she could be there. She's a young woman by now."

"Maybe we could find her," Kyle said.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't count on it," Rachel said.

"What about your Dad?" Kyle said, "Can I ask you what happened?"

"Massive heart attack," Rachel said, "He wasn't even sick with anything, no heart disease. Ironically he was a doctor and one day he was just gone."

"I'm sorry," Kyle said again, "That must have been a shock."

"It was," Rachel said, tears falling, "I was the one who had to tell my sister he died. I never got to say goodbye to him." Kyle held her tight as she continued, "I always used to think, when I got married, my sister was supposed to be my maid of honor, and my Dad would walk me down the aisle. Now on my wedding day, neither of them will be there."

"I know it's hard," Kyle said, "And I know how you feel. I wish my Mom could be at our wedding too."

"I didn't mean to minimize what you must be feeling," Rachel said.

"I know you weren't," Kyle said.

"Why do we lose the people we love the most?" Rachel said.

"I don't know," Kyle said, "It's an unfortunate part of life. Besides, we still have each other."

"Tell me we will be together forever," Rachel said.

"Ever and ever," Kyle said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to put a damper on our Christmas," Rachel said.

"Not to worry," Kyle said, getting up from the couch, "I know just what we need." Walking over to the tree he said, "Presents."

"Grab that bag over there to the left," Rachel said, "That's for you."

Picking up the bag, Kyle said, "This one?"

"That's from me," Rachel said.

"Okay," Kyle said, retrieving a large rectangular box, held together by a large bow. "This one…" he said, placing it on a cushion, next to Rachel, "…is for you."

"What in the world?" Rachel laughed.

"It's from me," Kyle said, "With lots of love."

"Kyle, what have you done?" Rachel said.

"One way to find out," Kyle said.

Rachel pulled off the bow, lifting the lid, she put them aside. She glanced at Kyle, before she pulled back the tissue paper, gasping at the item inside. "Kyle…" she said, in amazement, as she lifted out a white fur coat, "Oh, Kyle, it's beautiful!" She stood up, holding the coat to its full length.

"Care to try it on?" Kyle said, holding it for her, as she put her arms in the sleeves. Wrapping the coat around herself, Rachel smiled and said, "This is so soft. I have never seen such a wonderful coat. I love it, thank you!"

Kyle had a big smile, at Rachel's appreciation of his gift. "I'm glad you like it," he said, "And don't worry, nothing perished to make this coat."

"It's perfect," Rachel said, "I can hardly wait to wear it outside."

"Then we will have to go for a walk later," Kyle said.

"Okay, now you," Rachel said, taking off her coat carefully, laying it aside.

Reading the tag on the bag, Kyle said, "It says to the man I love, always yours Rachel. Then this can't be for me."

"Would you just open it?" Rachel said.

Flashing a smile at Rachel, Kyle rummaged through tissue paper and retrieved a gift box. "The plot thickens," he said, setting it beside him. Partially, lifting the lid he said, "Nothing's going to jump out at me is there?"

"Open it before I take it back," Rachel said.

Kyle lifted the lid and folded back the tissue paper to reveal a pale blue sweater. "Oh, wow," he said, holding sweater up to see the full view of it, "This is really nice."

"Do you like it?" Rachel said, "I know you don't often wear sweaters like that."

"It's great," Kyle said, "Nice and warm for cuddling in front of a fireplace. It's perfect, thank you."

"And now…" Kyle said, retrieving a small bag, he handed it to Rachel.

"Another one?" Rachel said.

"I thought you would like this," Kyle said.

"From a huge gift, to a tiny one," Rachel smiled, making Kyle laugh. She lifted out the small box inside and opened the lid. She stared in amazement and said, "It's a diamond bracelet…oh, Kyle it's gorgeous."

"I think we need to try this on too," Kyle said. He did up the clasp for her and said, "Perfect fit."

Admiring it on her wrist she said, "It's beautiful, look how it sparkles."

"I know you like sparkles," Kyle said.

"I love it, thank you," Rachel said, giving him a quick kiss. "You are not the only one who got someone, a second gift," Rachel said, walking to the tree and handing Kyle a box, wrapped with a bow.

"For me?" Kyle smiled. He undid the bow, draping the ribbon around his neck, before lifting the lid and finding the shirt inside. "A Hawaiian shirt," Kyle said, lifting it out.

"I thought you might need something to wear on our honeymoon," Rachel said.

"I don't already have one," Kyle said, "It's sweet, thanks."

"You know, if you keep looking you might find something in the shirt pocket," Rachel said.

Inspecting the shirt, Kyle pulled out a paper item. "Tickets to…" Kyle started, before starting at them he said, "No way…" The excitement rose in his voice as he said, "Concert tickets, this is their world tour. I tried to get these for months but they were sold out!"

"You are not the only one with connections," Rachel said, "I know how much you wanted to go."

"This is amazing, thank you so much," Kyle said.

"By the way, there's two tickets," Rachel said.

"I'm going to have to find someone to go with," Kyle said, admiring the tickets.

"I might," Rachel said.

Kyle smiled and said, "Of course I want to take you with me."

"Thank you," Rachel said.

"For the ticket?" Kyle said.

"For making this one of the best Christmases I have ever had," Rachel said.

"Me too," Kyle said, taking her in his arms, "There is no one I would rather spend it with."


	34. Chapter 34

"I think we may have outdone ourselves," Mariah said, standing with Tessa, in the reception hall of the Grand Phoenix.

"It looks spectacular, if I do say so myself," Tessa said.

"I have to agree," Abby said, arriving, "Kyle and Rachel are going to love the décor. I have a feeling this bachelor/bachelorette party will be an event we won't soon forget."

"I only hope everything goes as planned," Mariah said, "We have a few surprises in store."

"Amazing!" Everyone turned to see Chloe walking in. "It's such a beautiful set up in here," Chloe smiled.

"It should be fun," Tessa said.

"We have this event tonight and then in 48 hours we have to transform this room into a wedding/reception occasion," Chloe said.

"That's when the magic happens," Abby said.

"Where's Kevin?" Mariah said, "I hope he is still planning on coming."

"He is going to meet up with me in a little while," Chloe said, "Don't worry, he will be here."

"Abby, where is your date?" Mariah said.

"I invited someone, but I'm not sure if he will come," Abby said.

"All of you are set with Chelsea and the dresses, right?" Chloe said.

"I needed some adjustments to mine, but Chelsea assured me it will be ready in plenty of time," Mariah said.

"Mine is done," Abby said, "The bridesmaid dresses are just lovely. I am getting excited about this wedding."

"Wait until you see the bride's dress," Chloe said, "Rachel is going to look stunning."

"I have no doubt she will," Tessa said.

* * *

Soft music played in the background, as party guest began arriving. Jack had Adele on his arm, while Sharon arrived with Faith.

Chloe appointed herself guest co-ordinator, greeting people as they arrived. "Sharon, it's nice you could come. No escort? I thought you were dating someone. Is his name Rey?"

"I was planning to come with him, but he had unexpected work come up, so I brought my daughter Faith," Sharon said.

"I love parties," Faith said, "Especially when they pertain to weddings."

"Me too," Kevin said, arriving with Susie.

"Hi," Chloe smiled, "Where's Bella?"

"She had an upset stomach, so I left her with Esther," Kevin said, "I don't think it's too serious."

"I hope not, she has flower girl duties in a couple of days," Chloe said.

"Faith, have you two met?" Sharon said, gesturing to Susie.

"No," Faith said.

"This is Rachel and Kevin's daughter, Susie," Sharon said, "This is my daughter Faith."

"Hi," Faith smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Susie said.

"Is it your Mom who is getting married?" Faith said.

"Yes, she is," Susie said, "I'm so excited, I get to be a bridesmaid."

"That sounds like fun," Faith said, "Do you want to go and see what kind of food they have over there?"

Looking at Kevin, Susie said, "Can we?"

"Just don't get into any trouble," Kevin said.

"We won't," Susie said, as the two of them scurried off.

"Two preteens," Sharon said, "What could go wrong?"

"It would be nice if they stay friends," Kevin said.

"Wow," Summer said, walking in with Fen.

"The place looks great," Fen said.

Spying Summer, Abby said, "I don't remember seeing your name on the guest list."

"I came with Fen," Summer said, "In case you have forgotten, he is in the wedding."

"Oh my gosh, there he is," Susie gushed, as the sight of Fen.

"Who?" Faith said.

"Over there," Susie said, "That's Fen Baldwin. He's so good looking."

"Yeah, I guess," Faith said, "He's a lot older than us."

"That's not the only drawback, he's my cousin," Susie said.

Noticing Susie watching him, Fen smiled and waved. Susie gave him a nervous smile, with a wave back.

"Breathe," Faith said.

Ashley and Traci, stepped off the elevator, when a familiar voice said, "Ladies."

"Paul," Traci said.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Ashley said.

"I was pleasantly surprised to receive and invitation to this shin-dig," Paul said. Offering each an arm, Paul said, "May I?"

"I would be delighted," Traci smiled.

"You go ahead, I have to take care of something first," Ashley said. Pulling her phone out of her purse, Ashley checked her messages, replacing her phone as someone stepped off the elevator.

"Ashley?" Ravi said.

"Ravi, hi," Ashley smiled, "I didn't know you would be here."

"I'm a groomsman in the wedding," Ravi said, "I was in turn invited to the party."

"I wasn't aware you were part of the wedding," Ashley said, "It's lovely you were included."

"You look very nice as usual," Ravi said, "Have you been in yet?"

"No, I was about to," Ashley said.

"In that case," Ravi said, offering her his arm, "For old time's sake."

Ashley smiled as she accepted his offer, entering the room, as Devon and Elena stepped off the elevator.

Soon after Kyle and Rachel arrived in the hallway. "Sounds like the party is in full swing," Kyle said.

Rachel was about to enter the room, when she noticed Kyle was holding back. "Shouldn't we go in?" Rachel said.

"Not yet," Kyle said, "I want to take advantage of having you to myself for a few minutes." He engaged her in a kiss.

"Get a room," a voice said. Kyle and Rachel looked to see Billy smiling at them, with Victoria at his side.

"Billy…" Victoria said.

"I guess that's our cue to go in," Kyle said.

Hand in hand, Kyle and Rachel, entered the room, followed by Billy who announced their arrival. Gesturing to the guests of honor, Billy proclaimed, "Ladies and gentleman, may I present the future Mr. & Mrs. Kyle Abbott!"

Applause erupted as Kyle put his arm around Rachel, both displaying big smiles.

* * *

"I am still not so sure this is a good idea," Adam said, as he stood in the hallway with Chelsea and Conner.

"I was invited and you both are my dates," Chelsea said.

"Maybe I should take Conner home," Adam said, "I'm afraid he might be bored with no one his age here. I can come back and pick you up later."

"Would you stop worrying and try to enjoy yourself," Chelsea said.

"Yeah, Mom said it would be fun," Conner said.

"I'm out voted," Adam said.

"Yes, you are," Chelsea said, "Come on let's go."

Chloe saw them first, addressing Adam. "What are you doing here?"

"He's with me," Chelsea said.

"And you brought Conner," Chloe said, smiling at him.

"We mentioned all the food that would be here and there was no keeping him away," Chelsea said.

"She told me they had lots of desserts," Conner said.

"Which you are not having too much of," Chelsea said.

"You know, Conner, that's my favourite part too," Adam said, "Let's go see what we can find."

Conner was eagerly eyeing the tables of food, not taking any notice of people around him, until he bumped into someone.

"Watch it," Susie snapped.

Conner looked up at Susie and his heart skipped a beat. "Sorry," he said. He kept his eyes on her as she walked away with Faith.

"Conner?" Adam said. Noticing he was watching Susie, Adam said, "She's a pretty girl."

"What?" Conner said, flustered, "I guess."

Adam nodded, before saying, "Here, this looks good." Conner tried to focus on the food in front of him, however Adam saw him frequently glance in Susie's direction. Realizing his son was attracted to a girl, Adam smiled with a light chuckle.

* * *

Mariah took Kyle by the arm and Tessa took hold of Rachel's, as they led them across the room, Mariah saying, "Okay, you two sit here."

Kyle and Rachel did as they were instructed, with Kyle saying, "You have that look in your eye. You are up to something."

"I don't know what you mean," Mariah said, "Do you know what he's talking about?"

"Not the slightest," Tessa said.

"They are going to embarrass us," Rachel said.

"Not a bad idea," Tessa said.

"I like it," Mariah said.

Tessa stayed by Kyle and Rachel, as Mariah walked across the room and grabbed a microphone. "Could I have everyone's attention?" Mariah said.

The room fell quiet, as Mariah continued, "First, I want to thank everyone for coming tonight, as we celebrate the impending nuptials of two people who are meant to be together, Kyle and Rachel." Applause erupted again, Mariah waiting for it to quiet before she said, "I have watched these two crazy kids fall in love and it's been quite a ride to say the least. They conquered a few obstacles, but are finally ready to tie the knot. I never thought I would see Kyle settle down, and although I haven't know Rachel as long, I am impressed that she was able to tame Kyle."

"I'm still working on it," Rachel said.

"A work in progress," Mariah said, "We have a few surprises tonight, so let's not keep the happy couple in suspense. I am personally happy to see two people who you would not have expected to see here." Outstretching her arm, Mariah said, "Daniel Romalotti and Noah Newman!"

Kyle and Rachel smiled, Sharon gasped in delight and Kevin smiled at the sight of his old friend.

Mariah hugged each and handed them both microphones. They acknowledged the crowd, with Noah saying, "Do you want to start?"

"No, you go ahead," Daniel said.

"You sure?" Noah said, "I don't mind if you go first."

"You take it," Daniel said, "I insist."

"Alright," Noah said, "Rachel and Kyle congratulations on your upcoming wedding. I am happy to be here. It's true we were not close friends, so why am I here you ask?"

"I've been wondering that myself," Daniel said.

"My friend, allow me to settle your curiosity," Noah said, "Rachel and I share a past connection."

"What?" Kyle said.

"No not that kind of connection," Noah said, "Rachel, at one time, used to tutor me when I was in high school."

Rachel closed her eyes and laughed at the memory.

"It was for a short time, but somehow she got through my thick head everything I needed to learn," Noah said, "So, thank you Rachel, I appreciate all your efforts. I owe you. Kyle you are a lucky man."

"Don't I know it," Kyle said.

"So she's responsible for you not being an unemployed bum?" Daniel said.

"I wouldn't go that far," Noah said, "Daniel, why don't you take it away?"

"Why thank you," Daniel said, "Congrats to you both. Rachel and I are old friends. Her and I and some other person, I can't remember his name..."

"Kevin," Kevin said.

"That's it," Daniel said, "Anyway we used to hang out together all the time. We were like the three musketeers. Little known fact is back then, I used to have a bit of a crush on Rachel, except she only had eyes for the other guy."

"She has good taste," Kevin laughed.

"Yes, she does," Kyle smiled.

"So Kyle," Daniel said, "The only thing I can say to you is, how did you do it? She would never give me a second look."

"She stole my heart right away, I was a goner," Kyle said.

"So was I, but that doesn't answer my question," Daniel said.

"Daniel, you know I love you," Rachel smiled.

"Now she tells me," Daniel said. He walked over to share hug with Rachel. Kyle reached out for a handshake, but Daniel instead surprised Kyle as he pulled Kyle in for a hug. "I'm a hugger, I can't help it," Daniel said.

"I hope that's true," Summer said.

"Hey, you," Daniel smiled.

"Hey, you," Summer said, hugging him.

"Noah!" Sharon gushed, taking him in her arms. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"What's the point of a surprise if you know about it?" Noah said.

"How long are you staying?" Sharon said.

"A long time, right?" Summer said, hugging him.

"I was hoping to be invited to the wedding of the year," Noah said.

"Of course you are invited," Rachel said, "You and Daniel."

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Kyle said.

"Okay," Mariah said, back on the microphone, "Let's hear it for the comedy stylings of Daniel and Noah."

"We're going on tour," Daniel said.

"No, I told you that's not happening," Noah said, "Forget it."

"We'd be a smash hit," Daniel said.

"Is there cake?" Noah said, walking away.

"Alright, let's keep the surprises coming," Tessa said, now standing with Mariah.

"Yes, this is more for Rachel," Mariah said, "Sorry Kyle."

"I'm good with it," Kyle said.

"Rachel we have found a blast from the past for you," Mariah said, "An old friend that you lost touch with."

"She's really happy to be here," a voice said, over Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel looked up, recognition coming into her eyes. "Megan?" Rachel said.

Megan smiled as Rachel stood up. "It's me," Megan said, pulling her friend into a hug.

Fen noticed Tessa bristle as the sight of another woman, sharing a warm hug with Rachel.

"I can't believe you're here!" Rachel said.

"I know, it's been too long," Megan said, "It is really good to see you. You look great and so happy."

"That is because of this guy," Rachel said. Taking Kyle's hand she said, "Kyle, I want you to meet one of my best friends I ever had, this is Megan Dennison. Megan this is Kyle Abbott, my fiancé."

"Hi, it's really nice to meet you," Kyle said.

"So you're the one who put that smile on her face," Megan said, "You take care of her or you will have a lot of people to answer to and I will be first in line. So nice to meet you."

"Don't worry, she will always be my number one priority," Kyle said.

"Good to know," Megan said.

"We have so much catching up to do," Rachel said, "You are at least staying for the wedding aren't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Megan said, "I remember we used to talk about finding our prince charming. Looks like you found yours."

"Did I ever," Rachel smiled.

"Hey," Fen said, walking up behind Tessa.

"Hi," Tessa said.

"So, are you feeling better about things?" Fen said.

"I'm fine," Tessa said.

"Last time we talked you were conflicted and pretty down about your situation with a certain someone," Fen said.

"I am handling things," Tessa said.

"What does that mean?" Fen said.

"It means I have everything under control," Tessa said, "I know what I need to do."

"And what is that?" Fen said.

"If things work out the way I am hoping, you will find out," Tessa said.

"If you are planning to tell Rachel how you feel 48 hours before she gets married, don't," Fen said.

"You worry too much," Tessa said.

"Tessa, leave it alone," Fen said, "Look over there. Do you see how happy they look? Don't take that away from them."

"I am going to create my own happiness," Tessa said.

* * *

"Alright, can I have everyone's attention?" Jack requested, holding the microphone, "First of all, I couldn't be more pleased to see that my son has found the woman of his dreams and is getting married. Also, I am so happy to welcome Rachel into our family. I am proud to know I will be your father-in-law. On the note of family, Adele and I have been working on a little project, we hope will give you more insight into the lives of Kyle and Rachel and what led them to this point."

"Oh, no," Rachel said.

"Can't wait," Kyle said.

"Without further ado," Jack said, "I direct your attention to the screen."

Everyone watched as pictures of Kyle and Rachel in their younger days, flashed up on the screen. Kyle and Rachel were smiling and laughing at each other's photos. Music played in the background as Kyle and Rachel grew up in the succession of images on the screen. The show culminated with their engagement photo, prompting a collective, "Aww," from the guests.

"Thanks for that Mom and Dad," Kyle said.

"It was out distinct pleasure," Jack said.

The last photo faded from the screen, when suddenly another image took over the screen. Kyle and Rachel, lost their smiles, surprised at what they saw. Summer dropped her glass as she stared at the picture of Fen and Rachel kissing in the park.

Rachel and Fen shared a look of disbelief, as Kyle stood up. Summer looked back at Fen, betrayal on her face.

"Summer…" Fen said.

Rachel looked at the picture and could feel Kyle's suspicious eyes on her. She slowly turned her attention to her fiancé. "Kyle…" she stammered.

"Do you want to explain to me what that is?" Kyle demanded, anger in his voice.

"I don't…" Rachel said, struggling to find the words to explain.

"That is not what it looks like," Fen said, stepping closer to them.

"Is that so?" Kyle said, "Because it looks like you are kissing my fiancé."

"It wasn't like that," Fen said, "It was only a moment."

"Are you two having an affair?" Kyle said, "How long has this been going on?"

"Kyle, for heaven's sake, of course we are not having an affair," Rachel said.

"Then explain it to me," Kyle said, "When was this?"

"I told you about the night Fen walked me home," Rachel said, "The night we were followed."

"It looks like he did more than walk you home," Kyle said.

"Rachel was feeling upset so I tried to make her feel better," Fen said. Kyle looked incredulously at him. "Not what I meant," Fen said, "We hung out in that park and I was just being a friend. It was a moment that should not have happened. What that picture does not show is after I kissed her, Rachel pushed me away and told me I shouldn't have done it, which I shouldn't have. This is not Rachel's fault. If you want to be mad at someone about this, be mad at me, not her. She did not do anything wrong."

"Why was she upset?" Kyle said, "Did you upset her?"

"She was feeling down," Fen said.

"About what?" Kyle said.

"You!" Fen said.

"Wait," Kyle said, focusing back on Rachel, "Was this when I was still in the hospital? I was struggling with the most difficult time in my life, I thought I had your full support and all the while you were cavorting with Baldwin?"

"How could you think that?" Rachel said.

"A picture is worth a thousand words," Kyle said.

"You know me better than that," Rachel said.

"I thought I did," Kyle said, "Now I don't know what to think."

"It was all you?" Summer said, "You kissed her?"

Fen hesitated, before he said, "Yes, I did."

Summer slapped Fen. "I trusted you," she said.

"I'm sorry," Fen said.

"So am I," Summer said, "Sorry, that I thought you were worth it." Tears spilled down her cheeks as she ran out.

"Are you saying you don't trust me anymore?" Rachel said.

Gesturing to the screen, Kyle said, "Doesn't look to me like I can."

"Kyle, don't do this," Fen said.

"Shut up, or Summer will not be the only one who hits you tonight," Kyle said.

"Jack, can we get rid of that?" Kevin said, gesturing to the screen.

"It's not my projector," Jack said, "I don't know where it's coming from."

"If you don't trust me, then why are we getting married," Rachel said.

"That's a good question," Kyle said, "Maybe we shouldn't."

Rachel stared at Kyle in disbelief, tears welling. Mariah tried to interject saying, "Okay, you two just need to cool off and talk about this."

"I think Kyle has made his feelings quite clear," Rachel said.

"Let's not make any rash decisions," Megan said.

"I made a rash decision when I agreed to marry him," Rachel said. She took off her engagement ring and handed it to Megan. "He's going to want that back," Rachel said. Her tears were falling as she ran out.

Tessa stood at attention when Rachel left, Megan looked over at Kyle with distaste.

"What are you waiting for?" Mariah said, "Go after her!"

"I have some unfinished business," Kyle said, glaring at Fen.

Rachel sat crying in the park, when she noticed someone approach her. She looked up to see Tessa's sympathetic face. Tessa tried to soothe Rachel as she took her in her arms.


	35. Chapter 35

"Do you want to hit me?" Fen said, "Go ahead, if it will make you feel better."

"I would certainly like to," Kyle snarled.

"I don't think that's necessary," Kevin said, coming to Fen's defense.

"No one is hitting anyone," Ashley said, walking over.

"That's right, I think it's best we call it a night," Jack said.

"You just couldn't keep your hands to yourself could you?" Kyle said.

"I will say it again," Fen said, "Nothing is going on between me and Rachel. It was a split second, which we both agreed was a mistake."

"It had to be more than that for that picture to be taken," Kyle said.

"That's what we should be more concerned about," Fen said, "I have no idea where that photo came from." Just as Fen pointed to the picture it disappeared from the screen.

"I am going to look into this and see if I can find out what is going on," Kevin said.

"You had no right to be alone with her in the first place," Kyle said.

"I have every right to spend time with a friend," Fen said.

"That's another thing," Kyle said, "I should have seen it coming. You have been trying to get closer and closer to Rachel over the last few months."

"That's because unlike you, she is nice to me and treats me like a human being," Fen said, "She needed a friend when you were sick, so I was there for her. That's all we are is friends. I have no romantic interest in her or a desire to break the two of you up."

"Every time I turn around you're causing trouble," Kyle accused.

"Stop fighting!" Kyle and Fen looked to see Susie, standing with tears on her face. Kyle closed his eyes realizing she had witnessed everything.

Chloe rushed over, saying, "Honey, everything's fine."

"No it isn't, where did Mom go?" Susie said.

"Your Mom will be okay," Kevin said, "She just needed some time alone."

Looking at Kyle, Susie said, "Why did you yell at her?"

"I'm sorry, you saw me get angry at your Mom," Kyle said, "But I am not mad at you about anything."

"I apologize if we scared you," Fen said.

"Don't you talk to me," Susie said, "This is all your fault!"

"I have to agree," Kyle said.

Fen nodded and said, "Sure. Once again, Fen is the one to blame." With his hands stuffed in his pockets Fen made a hasty retreat.

"Let's take you home," Chloe said, to Susie, "You were going to spend the night with us anyway."

"You go ahead," Kevin said, "I'll meet you there." He rubbed Susie shoulder and said, "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine."

Guests began to disperse, although Mariah stayed behind. Looking around, a concerned look crossed her face. "Where is Tessa?" she said.

* * *

Darkness had taken over the night, as Tessa sat next to Rachel on a park bench. Tessa had her arm around her friend, as the tears flowed down Rachel' face.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this tonight," Tessa said.

"Kyle has never looked at me that way," Rachel said, "With such betrayal in his eyes and he was so upset. I can't believe he wants nothing do with me anymore."

"Maybe, it's for the best," Tessa said.

"How can you say that?" Rachel said, "I loved him, I still do."

"I know," Tessa said, "But for him to get so angry over all this, I think it proves he did not care and respect you as much as you think."

"Maybe if I talk to him," Rachel said, "I can explain everything and make him understand that I didn't mean to hurt him. Do you think he will take me back?"

"You are better off without him," Tessa said, "You should be with someone who will love you unconditionally, who can forgive if you make a mistake. Someone who cares very much about you." Tessa stroked Rachel's hair.

They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, until Tessa softly said, "Let it be me."

"What?" Rachel said.

Gathering herself, Tessa said, "Let me make you feel better. What can I do?"

"Can you turn back time and prevent this whole mess from happening?" Rachel said.

"Things are different now," Tessa said, "You are free to explore other relationships."

"That is the last thing I want," Rachel said, "I have to find a way to get Kyle to take me back."

"You don't need to be with someone like him," Tessa said, "I think he proved that tonight."

"It was my fault," Rachel said, "I should never have let Fen kiss me."

"There's another one you should stay away from," Tessa said, "Forget about being with a man for now. Be your special and beautiful self. The perfect one for you could be closer than you think."

"I had perfect," Rachel said, her tears continuing to fall.

"I know you feel sad," Tessa said, "But I am here to help you through this. I love you."

"Tessa…" Rachel started.

Tessa took Rachel's hands in hers and said, "As a good friend. I know you are not ready for more than that. Or are you?"

"Tessa, all I can think about right now is Kyle and what a mess everything is," Rachel said.

"It's too soon," Tessa said, "I can see that. I will be patient, you are worth waiting for."

"You're not hearing me," Rachel said, "I have hope that I can put things back together with Kyle. Even if that does not happen, you and I will not be together. I care very much about you, but cannot give you what you are asking of me. It's not in me, it's not who I am. I really thought we had gotten past this and agreed to be just friends. I still want that."

"I did not mean to push," Tessa said, "My feelings have been all over the place. I had to let you know how I feel. I thought you might feel the same."

"I'm sorry if this hurts you," Rachel said, "I cannot be there for you in that way."

"I understand," Tessa said, "Forgive me for getting over emotional."

"There's nothing to forgive," Rachel said. Standing up she said, "I think I should get going."

"I'll go with you," Tessa said, also getting to her feet.

"After everything that happened tonight, I need to be alone," Rachel said.

"I will check in with you later?" Tessa said.

"Thanks," Rachel said. Tessa watched Rachel walk away until she was out of sight. Strolling a few feet away, Tessa said, "You can come out now."

A figure of a man stepped out from behind the trees. "What are you doing here? Checking up on me?" Tessa angrily said.

"You strike out?" the man said.

"On the contrary," Tessa said, "I set things into motion with her. That picture you took and the way you set it up tonight was perfect. It worked just like we planned and the happy couple broke up."

"You sure?" the man said.

"Believe me it is over for them," Tessa said, "Thankfully, she is finally rid of that loser. Soon you and I will get exactly what we want. You had better scoot before someone sees you."

"Tessa?" Startled Tessa looked to see Fen. Fen's view of the man was obscured by the darkness and the trees, as he scuttled back into hiding.

"Fen," Tessa said.

"What are you doing out here?" Fen said.

* * *

Most of the guests had left the party, leaving Kyle alone with Mariah, Megan and Kevin.

Kyle looked over at Megan, who said, "I told you I would be first in line."

"Go ahead," Kyle said, "Tell me what a horrible person I am."

"Let me," Kevin said, "Not only am I appalled you spoke to Rachel the way you did, but you did it in front of our daughter."

"Everything happened so fast," Kyle said, "Of course, I'm sorry Susie saw us fight."

"That was quite a display," Mariah said, "But you and I both know you did not mean what you said. You need to find Rachel and apologize big time."

"I think I ruined things for good this time," Kyle said.

"This always happens," Mariah said, "Every time I throw a party, disaster ensues."

"It's not your fault," Kyle said, "Your heart was in the right place. The party was great up to a point."

"I will say it again," Mariah said, "What are you waiting for? Go and talk to her."

"I don't think Rachel wants to see or talk to me," Kyle said, "I wouldn't even know what to say."

"You could start by telling her you still love her," Mariah said, "Because I know you do."

"Of course I do, why do think this hurts so much?" Kyle said.

"Then go to her," Megan said, "When I first met you today, you told me Rachel was your number one priority. One disagreement and that all changes?"

"I might not have been in favor of this relationship in the beginning," Kevin said, "But I have seen the way Rachel looks and you and how happy she was with you. When her and I were married, we fought, but we also made up. One thing I regret is not fighting harder for her when we split up. Don't get me wrong, I am in love with Chloe, but I will always wish I had tried to hold on to Rachel longer than I did."

"You don't want to live the rest of your life with that kind of regret, do you?" Mariah said.

"I know all about heartbreak," Megan said, "I was once in love with someone very special. We had a wonderful romance and we even planned to get married. One fateful day he was hit by a car while riding his motorcycle. I got to the hospital in time to see him and talk to him, but that was the last time. I was at his bedside when he died."

"I'm so sorry," Mariah said, "I get why you are telling the story though."

"I miss the man I loved every day," Megan said, "Don't wait." Reaching out her hand Megan handed the engagement ring Rachel had left with her, back to Kyle. "Rachel is still here," she said, "Go to her before it's too late."

* * *

"You startled me," Tessa said.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself," Fen said.

"I was looking for Rachel," Tessa said.

"Did you find her?" Fen said, "I was concerned about her too."

"You are the last person she should be around," Tessa said, "After that kissing stunt you pulled."

"It was not a stunt," Fen said, "It was caught up in a moment."

"Anyway, she was here," Tessa said, "I talked to her. Tried to convince her she was better off without the rich boy."

"You did what?" Fen said, "She needed some compassion."

"I gave her that too," Tessa said.

"Please tell me you did not confess your feelings to her," Fen said.

"I felt the time was right," Tessa said, "She is free to be with me now."

"Did she tell you that?" Fen said.

"It's too soon," Tessa said, "She will come around."

"So you went and messed with her head, when she was at her most vulnerable," Fen said, "Also it is entirely possible Kyle and Rachel could get back together."

"That can't happen," Tessa snapped.

"You want them apart, don't you?" Fen said, "Makes me wonder if you were behind all this."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Tessa said.

"The picture," Fen said, "Of me and Rachel. It showing up when and where it did. Did you plan this? Because if you did you not only humiliated Rachel and Kyle, you did it to me and Summer too. You could have ruined my relationship with Summer. We in such a good place getting so close and now she might never speak to me again."

"I think she is better off without you too," Tessa said.

"I don't hear you denying it," Fen said.

"Of course it wasn't me," Tessa said, "I was at the party, you all saw me. How could I have done all that unnoticed?"

"Wouldn't be too hard to set it up if you knew what you were doing," Fen said.

"I don't like what you are insinuating," Tessa said, "So keep your ridiculous accusations to yourself or…" Tessa trailed off.

"Or what?" Fen said, "Was that a failed attempt at a threat? What is going on with you?"

"Just leave me alone," Tessa said, "Stay away from me!" Tessa hurried off leaving Fen staring after her.

* * *

Summer sat on the patio of Crimson Lights, staring into her coffee. The events of the evening kept replaying in her mind, as she wondered how she could have been so wrong about her relationship. Legs approached her table, causing to look up to see Fen.

"Hi," he said. Summer did not respond to him, so he said, "Is it okay if I sit?"

"Suit yourself," Summer said, standing up, "I'm just leaving."

"Summer please wait," Fen said, "Can we talk?"

"I don't have anything to say to you," Summer said.

"I have some things I would like to say to you," Fen said, "Will you at least hear me out?"

Summer sighed and sat down again, saying, "Fine."

"Thank you," Fen said, sitting across from her, "First of all, I know you are upset with me."

"I'm disappointed in you," Summer said, "I thought we had something special."

"We did," Fen said.

"Yes, I could tell when I saw you had been kissing another woman," Summer said.

"It wasn't as big a thing as you think," Fen said, "We were talking and I made her laugh and I just got caught in a moment. She pushed me back and it was barely five seconds."

"What if she had not held you back?" Summer said, "Would you have continued to kiss her?"

"Fair question," Fen said, "I might have, but I didn't."

"That doesn't change the fact that you wanted to," Summer said.

"It was nothing romantic," Fen said, "It was not something that I had a longing desire to do or want to do again. I was not carrying on with anyone behind your back. I care about you too much to hurt you like that. It was a few insignificant little seconds."

"If it was so insignificant, why did you not tell me about it?" Summer said, "Why did you keep it from me?"

"Rachel and I agreed to put it behind us, so I left it there," Fen said, "It was bad judgment on my part not telling you. Summer…" Fen reached for her hand, but she pulled it away, "I'm sorry, for what I did and sorry you got blindsided by that picture."

"When I first saw it, I thought, oh, no he's having an affair," Summer said, "Which I know you said you're not and I believe you. I'm sorry I hit you."

"I probably had it coming," Fen said, "Would you be willing to give me a second chance? I swear, I will make it up to you."

"I would like that," Summer said. Fen smiled, however it faded when she continued, "But I don't know if I can, if I should." She stood up, Fen scurrying to his feet as well.

"Maybe all of this is a sign saying we should never have been together romantically," Summer said.

"Please don't say that," Fen said, "I don't believe that and I don't think you do either."

"Don't tell me how I feel," Summer said, "Fen, you know I care about you but…"

Fen cut her off as he engaged her in a kiss, with no resistance from Summer.

* * *

Rachel's phone displayed a picture of her and Kyle, as she stared at it, through her tears. The photo represented happier times, both smiling, as Rachel was wrapped in Kyle's arms. She had considered calling him, but he had not tried to contact her either. Rachel was afraid her former fiancé wanted nothing more to do with her.

The sound of the front door opening made her look up to see Kyle enter the house. He stopped when he saw her crying, pausing before shutting the door behind him. Rachel watched him as he walked towards her, but he was having trouble looking at her.

Rachel broke the awkward silence as she said, "I didn't know if you were coming home tonight." Kyle's eyes were still down, as he slightly nodded, but he remained silent.

"I know you are likely still upset with me," Rachel said. Not getting a response, she said, "Aren't you going to say anything? Are you trying to punish me by giving me the silent treatment? Maybe you would like to yell at me some more."

Finally, looking at her, Kyle softly said, "I'm not going yell at you." Walking to couch and sitting at the other end from her, he spoke calmly, as he continued, "I don't want to fight with you either."

"I don't have any fight left in me," Rachel said, trying to settle her tears.

"You have to understand, when I saw that picture, of you in someone else's arms…" Kyle started.

Rachel cut him off saying, "I was not in his arms."

"It looked like it to me," Kyle said, "His hands were on your waist and you were holding his arms."

"He caught me off guard, when he pulled me towards him," Rachel said.

"I know I got really angry, but the scenario just hit me," Kyle said, "I didn't know what to think." Realizing his voice was rising, Kyle adapted a calmer tone as he said, "All kinds of thoughts were running through my mind."

"What happened with Fen, meant nothing," Rachel said.

"It must have meant something," Kyle said, "Because you didn't tell me about it."

"I didn't think it was worth mentioning," Rachel said, "You were sick and I didn't want you to get upset about something so insignificant."

"What about after I was better?" Kyle said, "You still said nothing about it."

"By then I had practically forgotten about it," Rachel said, "The only thing I was focused on was you and your recovery. The only one I wanted to be kissing was you!" The more Rachel spoke, the harder she cried, "I know you are having a hard time even liking me right now, but I still love you Kyle. I am sorry I hurt you and you got blindsided from this. This is all my fault and everything is such a mess because of me. I am so sorry and I hope one day you can forgive me."

Kyle was quiet a few seconds, before he said, "I think I am the one who should be apologizing." Reaching into his pocket, Kyle pulled out the engagement ring and got down on one knee if front of Rachel. Taking her left hand he said, "Can you forgive me for jumping to conclusions?" He started to slip the ring on her finger as he continued, "For accusing you of doing things I know you would never do to me. For saying things I did not mean. For making you cry and thinking I didn't love you anymore. The fact is, I still love you, more than you know. I cannot imagine the rest of my life without you. Rachel, will you still marry me?"

Relief and love took over control of Rachel's tears, as she said, "Kyle…I love you so much."

Noticing she was hesitating, Kyle said, "…And? You are not going to make me wait until morning again, before you answer me are you?"

Rachel smiled, placing the palm of her hands on his cheeks. "Yes, of course, I want to marry you more than anything," she said.

Kyle dropped his head in relief that she had forgiven him. Rachel lifted his chin, to see Kyle had a few tears of his own. She stroked his cheek, with the back of her hand, as Kyle closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. Kyle rose to sit next to her, love overflowing as he gazed into her eyes, before he kissed her.

* * *

Pushing each other's coats off, Fen and Summer let the hotel room door swing shut behind them. Giving into their desire to continue kissing, Fen kicked his shoes off as, Summer pulled his shirt off. She giggled when his sweater got momentarily wedged coming off, making Fen smile before he kissed her again. Summer slipped her own upper clothing off, Fen putting his hand against her cheek. "You are so beautiful," he said.

Fen circled her to the bed, laying her down, he leaned in with her.

Collapsing onto the bed, Kyle pulled Rachel towards him as he kissed her. It was the first time since his recovery, the intensity returned to their love making.

Mariah was pacing the apartment worrying Tessa had not come home and she could not get a hold of her. Relief washed over her as the door opened and Tessa stepped inside. Tessa paused staring at Mariah. Her longing for Rachel had overtaken her, as she approached Mariah and pulled her into a kiss.

The harshness and conflict of the evening left behind, passion fluttered between each couple, as they explored their desire for one another.


	36. Chapter 36

"I feel just awful for them," Traci said, standing in the living room with Jack.

"I know this must be so difficult to deal with," Jack said, "I thought they were the perfect couple and nothing could break them up."

"Have you talked to either Kyle or Rachel?" Traci said.

"No, I have not" Jack said, "I don't know if they even came home last night."

"Maybe we should…" Traci started, cut off by Jack signalling her to be quiet, when Kyle was spotted coming down the stairs.

"Hey there," Jack said.

"Hey," Kyle said, "Is there coffee?"

"There is some right here," Traci said, "I will pour you a cup."

"Thanks," Kyle said, as she handed it to him.

"How are you?" Jack said.

"Me?" Kyle said, sitting down, "I feel great."

Thinking Kyle was being sarcastic, Jack said, "I know this must a difficult time, these things are never easy, but you will get through this."

"Oh, I guess you don't know…" Kyle started.

"Honey, we do know," Traci said, "And we are here for you."

"I appreciate that but..." Kyle tried again.

"We are here, if you want to vent or if you feel sad, whatever we can do," Jack said.

"Dad, there is only one thing I need you to do," Kyle said.

"Anything," Jack said.

"Please tell me you still have your tux," Kyle said.

"Come again?" Jack said.

"Well, it would look silly, if my best man was the only one in my wedding party, not wearing a tuxedo," Kyle said.

"Are you telling me…you still need a best man?" Jack said.

Kyle smiled as he said, "Rachel and I talked last night, there were tears and apologies, but we got through it. I re-proposed and we are back together. More in love than ever, ready to exchange vows tomorrow."

"That's wonderful," Traci said, hugging Kyle.

"I am very happy to hear this," Jack smiled.

"I know things got ugly yesterday," Kyle said, "But at the end of the day, I am still crazy in love with Rachel. I'm fairly sure she is crazy about me too."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Traci smiled.

"So, where is the blushing bride?" Jack said, "Sleeping in?"

"No, she's up and out already," Kyle said, "She was anxious to get to Kevin's to see Susie. After her daughter witnessed the fight, she wants to explain things to her and hopefully make her feel better."

"It's unfortunate she was upset by this," Jack said.

"I wanted to go see her too, because I owe that young girl an apology," Kyle said, "Rachel thought it was better she talk to her alone at first. I truly hope I can make things right with Susie again."

* * *

"I'm sorry to come by so early," Rachel said, as Kevin shut the door behind her.

"Not a problem," Kevin said, "Chloe is already out with Bella."

"What about Susie?" Rachel said.

"It's hard to say," Kevin said, "She barely spoke to us after we left the party last night and now she won't come out of her room."

"I hate that she got so upset by this," Rachel said, "I should go up and talk to her."

"Hold on," Kevin said, "How are you doing? This break-up can't be easy for you either. Is there anything I can do?"

"There is," Rachel said, "Walk me down the aisle tomorrow."

Kevin paused, before he said, "You mean…you are still getting married?"

"Kyle and I kissed and made up," Rachel smiled, "Well, it wasn't as simple as that, but we understand and love each other. He proposed all over again, it was so romantic. I feel like I fell in love with him, more than I ever have."

"I am really glad to hear that," Kevin said, giving Rachel a hug, "I was worried…well never mind, you're getting married!"

"I can hardly wait," Rachel said, "I'm excited and nervous all at the same time."

"You will make such a beautiful bride," Kevin said, "Your groom is the one who will be nervous when he sees you walking down that aisle."

"Thank you, that's sweet of you to say," Rachel said.

"Mom?" Susie said, coming down the stairs.

"Hi, sweetheart," Rachel said.

"I didn't know where you were," Susie said, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, honey I'm fine," Rachel said, "I am very sorry I ran out yesterday."

"Kyle was yelling at you," Susie said.

"Come here and sit down with me," Rachel said.

"I know what you're going to say," Susie said, sitting next to her mother.

"You do?" Rachel said.

"You and Kyle broke up," Susie sighed, "You aren't getting married."

"Susie, I think..." Rachel started.

"You have to move out right?" Susie said, "You can stay here, can't she Dad?"

"Of course she could, but I think you should listen to what your Mom has to say," Kevin said.

"Kyle and I had a big fight yesterday," Rachel said, "I'm sorry, you saw that. You can't blame Kyle, he was upset about something I did, that I shouldn't have."

"You kissed Fen," Susie said.

"It was something like that," Rachel said, "Kyle and I got angry with each other and sometimes when adults argue they say things they shouldn't."

"If he doesn't love you anymore, I won't have anything to do with him either," Susie said.

"Kyle did not mean the things he said, when we fought," Rachel said, "I talked to Kyle last night and we forgave each other, we realized that no matter what, we will always love each other very much."

"You're going to be friends with him?" Susie said.

"We are going to be husband and wife," Rachel said, "Kyle and I made up and we are still getting married."

"You are?" Susie said. Rachel smiled as she nodded. "There's still a wedding tomorrow?" the excitement was rising in Susie's voice.

"There sure is," Rachel said.

"And you get to wear you're beautiful bridesmaid dress," Kevin said, "I know how much you would like that."

"Yeah, but…" Susie said.

"What's wrong?" Rachel said.

"Are you sure Kyle still loves you?" Susie said.

"I have never been more sure of anything," Rachel said, "He is going to be part of our family and he really loves both you and me. I know deep down you love him too."

Susie nodded. "He's really cute," she said.

"I have to agree," Rachel said, "He is very cute."

"What about Fen?" Susie said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel said.

"He did something wrong," Susie said, "I thought he was so nice."

"Oh, honey he is nice," Rachel said, "He did not mean to upset anyone."

"But Fen and Kyle were being so mean to each other," Susie said.

"As you get older relationships and feelings can get complicated," Kevin said, "You don't stop liking someone because of a fight or misunderstanding. Part of friendship is understanding and working through things so you get to a good place with them again."

"Fen and I will always be friends," Rachel said, "I know he still wants to be your friend too. Besides, didn't you tell me Fen was kind of cute too?"

"Mom…" Susie blushed. Rachel shared a smile with Kevin.

* * *

"I made six bridesmaid's dresses in six weeks," Chelsea said, as she sat at a table at Crimson Lights, "For nothing."

"Not for nothing," Chloe said, "Maybe you could sell them. People will be so impressed you will be flooded with requests for more."

"Are you serious?" Chelsea said.

"Just a thought," Chloe said, "I'm trying to keep my mind off the disaster from yesterday."

"I never thought those two would break up," Mariah said, "They were so in love. This whole thing is horrible."

"I should go talk to Rachel," Megan said, "Make sure she is okay."

"Tessa told me she saw her last night and offered her some comfort," Mariah said, "She was really upset."

"I'm sure they both are," Chloe said.

"Don't look now," Meagan said, "But here comes the man in question." She nodded her head in Kyle's direction, as he entered from the patio.

Mariah stood up and walked over, offering him a little smile, when he saw her coming.

"Hey," Mariah said.

"Hey yourself," Kyle said.

"How are you doing?" Mariah said.

Deciding to joke with his friends, Kyle downplayed his happiness. Sighing he said, "I'm okay."

"Can I buy you a coffee?" Mariah said.

"No thanks," Kyle said.

"He looks so sad," Chloe said, as she watched him. Walking over, she said, "Hi Kyle."

"Hi," Kyle said.

"Have you seen Rachel?" Chloe said.

"I saw her," Kyle said.

"But it didn't go well," Mariah said.

"We talked," Kyle said, "Without fighting. I told her how I felt, she told me how she feels."

"Too bad you couldn't work things out," Chloe said.

"I didn't say that," Kyle said.

"What?" Mariah said.

Kyle could no longer hide his smile, as he said, "We made up and are back together."

"And the wedding?" Chloe said.

"It's still on," Kyle beamed.

Mariah exclaimed in delight as she hugged Kyle. Afterwards she punched his arm.

"What was that for?" Kyle said.

"For coming in here looking all sad and making us think you were suffering from a broken heart," Mariah said.

"That was not very nice," Chloe teased, "Does Rachel know you can be this devious?"

"I hope so," Kyle laughed.

"We're curious," Megan said, walking over with Chelsea, "What's going on?"

"Go ahead," Mariah smiled at Kyle.

"Rachel and I worked things out and we are still getting married tomorrow," Kyle said.

"You are?" Chelsea smiled.

"That is such wonderful news," Megan said.

"You must be so thrilled," Chloe said.

"Actually, we both are," Rachel said, entering the coffeehouse, with Susie in tow.

"We just heard the news," Chloe said, "The wedding is still on."

"It sure is," Rachel said, as Chloe hugged her.

"So you couldn't resist this guy?" Mariah said, patting Kyle's shoulder.

"How could I?" Rachel said, "He said the most heartfelt things to me, professed his love and even proposed again."

The ladies let out a collective, "Awww…" Kyle slightly laughed as he shook his head.

"Mariah we want to apologize to you and Tessa, for the way the party turned out," Rachel said.

"You put so much effort into it for us," Kyle said, "We hope you are not too disappointed."

"As long as it all worked out for the best," Mariah said.

"Did your Mom tell you the good news?" Chloe said.

"She's still getting married," Susie said.

"Hey there," Kyle said, walking over, "Could you come over here and sit with me, I'd like to talk to you."

"It's okay" Susie said, "Mom explained you aren't fighting anymore and that you both are still in love."

"That's true," Kyle said, "However, I owe you an apology. I'm really very sorry, you saw me and your Mom argue. I know it must have upset you. I should never have spoken to her the way I did. Even though we fought, don't ever doubt that I love your Mom and you very much."

"You were mean to Fen too," Susie said.

"I was," Kyle said, "I should say I'm sorry to him. Can you accept my apology?"

Susie moved forward and hugged Kyle. Hugging her back, he heard a softer combined, "Awww…" behind him.

* * *

"Okay, everyone grab your drinks, this calls for a toast!" Mariah proclaimed.

"You toasted us yesterday," Kyle said.

"And I am going to do it again," Mariah said.

Tessa stepped in, by the patio, just as Mariah said, "To Kyle and Rachel. True love has brought them back together."

Tessa stared at Kyle's arm around Rachel as they stood close together. "What?" she mouthed to herself.

"As they blossom into married life, I wish them every happiness, continued good health and that all their dreams come true!" Mariah said, "To the future Mr. & Mrs. Kyle Abbott!"

Everyone cheered as Kyle kissed his future bride. Tessa slipped behind the wall of the patio where she was alone. Covering her mouth with her hand, tears fell as she bent forward. "No…" she said, "This can't be happening…oh, no…"

Hearing the sound of a whimper, Chloe peaked around the patio, to see Tessa crying. "Tessa?" Chloe said, "Are you alright?"

Noticing Chloe's concern for Tessa, Mariah rushed over and said, "Tessa, what is it?" Tessa's breathing was laboured and her tears falling fast. "Tell what's wrong?"

"I don't know what's happening," Tessa cried. Shaking her hands, she said, "I think I'm having a panic attack!"

"Okay," Mariah said, as Chloe pulled out a chair, "Sit right here, everything's going to be alright."

Rachel went to her friend and sitting next to her she put an arm around Tessa's shoulders. "It's all okay," Rachel soothed, "You are going to be fine."

"Here," Kyle said, handing Rachel a glass of water, "This might help."

Rachel helped Tessa take a few sips, and offered more comforting words, as she rubbed her back.

Rachel's affection helped to settle Tessa's anxiety. As her tears stopped and her breathing returned to normal, Rachel said, "There you see? Everything's alright."

"Better now?" Mariah said. Tessa looked over at her and nodded.

"What happened?" Mariah said. Tessa muttered and shook her head.

"Have you eaten today?" Mariah said.

"Not much," Tessa said.

"You need to take care of yourself," Rachel said.

"I'll get you something," Mariah said.

Focusing on Rachel, Tessa said, "Thank you."

"That's what friends are for," Rachel smiled "I have some good news that might help you feel better."

"You and Kyle are still getting married," Tessa said.

"Yes we are," Rachel said, "You will still be my maid of honor, right?"

Tessa looked at Rachel and touching her hand she said, "Are you sure?"

"About Kyle?" Rachel said, "I've never been more sure of anything. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Tessa saw a twinkle in Rachel's eyes, she had never seen before. When she talked about Kyle, there was delight and love in the tone of her voice.

"He makes you happy?" Tessa said, "Truly happy?"

"Tessa, I've never been happier," Rachel said.

"That makes two of us," Kyle said, "Everything okay over here?"

"Yeah, I think Tessa is feeling better," Rachel said.

"That's good to hear," Kyle said, sharing a smile with Rachel.

Watching them Tessa detected a connection between them, as if a spark ignited when they looked into each other's eyes. "Wow," Tessa said, "You really love each other, don't you?"

"I thought that was obvious," Rachel laughed.

"I think I get it now," Tessa said, "You two are meant for each other."

"Are you okay?" Kyle said.

"Yes," Tessa smiled, "Nothing else matters, nothing should, except what you both have. It's pure, it's beautiful and it's rare. You are so lucky, you found each other. Cherish your lives together. As long as you have happiness…that's all I wish for you."

"That was very sweet, thank you," Rachel said, hugging her.

"As for you," Tessa said, focusing on Kyle, "Take care of her or you will answer to me."

"Noted," Kyle said, "But no need for the reminder, I will always take extra good care of Rachel."

* * *

"Kyle," Chloe said, "It's time."

"For what?" Kyle laughed.

"We really like you," Megan said, "Some of us more than others," she glanced at Rachel, "But it's time for you to leave."

"Why is that?" Kyle said.

"The girls and I are having a low key night before the wedding celebration and you know you can't see your bride the night before," Chloe said.

"Are you telling me, we are going to be separated until the wedding?" Kyle said.

"The next time you see your bride she will be walking down the aisle," Mariah said.

"Did you know about this?" Kyle said.

"I was going to tell you," Rachel said, "I don't like the thought of being away from you either, but they tell me it's tradition."

"Maybe it's time to start a new one," Kyle said.

"You can't do that," Chloe said.

"Now that you mention it, my Dad did say something about a father son dinner tonight," Kyle said.

"So go," Megan said.

"Hold on," Kyle said, "Rachel, where are you staying tonight?"

"Rachel and Susie are staying with me and Kevin at our place," Chloe said. Rachel looked at Kyle and shrugged.

"Beat it," Mariah smiled.

"I am not going anywhere without one of these," Kyle said, pulling Rachel into a kiss.

"I'll miss you tonight," Kyle said.

"Miss you too," Rachel said, "I love you."

"Love you more," Kyle said, kissing her once again.

"Oops, interrupting," Summer said, appearing in the patio doorway, with Fen behind her. Kyle and Rachel looked at them, with Summer saying, "Things are looking better?"

"Yeah, I didn't expect to see you together," Fen said.

"We are together and the wedding is still on," Kyle said.

"Congratulations," Summer said, "To both of you."

"Thank you," Rachel said, "Summer, I…"

"I am not mad at you," Summer said.

"You're not," Rachel said.

"No, I understand," Summer said, "And it's in the past."

"I hope that goes for you and me," Kyle said, to Fen.

"Excuse me?" Fen said.

"I'm sorry for what went down with us yesterday," Kyle said, "I over reacted and made assumptions. I should not have accused you and I apologize."

Fen nodded and said, "Thanks, I appreciate that."

"I hope you will still be in the wedding party tomorrow," Kyle said.

"I wouldn't miss it," Fen said.

"Maybe you two can be friends now," Rachel said.

Fen raised his eyebrows and Kyle said, "Sure, maybe we could do that for at least the rest of the year."

"You know that's only one more day, right?" Fen said.

"Yes, I do," Kyle said.

"Fen?" Susie was standing behind him.

"Hi," Fen said.

"I'm sorry too," she said.

"For what?" Fen said.

"For getting mad at you," Susie said.

"Thanks for the apology, but it's already forgotten," Fen said, "I should be the one saying sorry to you. I shouldn't have done what I did, and fought with Kyle. Friends?"

"On one condition," Susie said.

"What's that?" Fen said.

"Will you…keep your promise to dance with me at the wedding?" Susie nervously said.

"You bet," Fen smiled, "I am already looking forward to it." Susie giggled, as she blushed.

"Summer, you're welcome to stay," Rachel said.

"What's going on?" Summer said.

"A girls get together," Mariah said, "We are going to do the old, new, borrowed and blue thing."

"Oh, thanks, I would like to stay," Summer said.

"Sorry, Fen, girls only," Chloe said.

"I thought we were going to spend tonight together," Fen said, in a low voice.

"It's just for a couple of hours," Summer said, "I will let you know when I'm free."

"Okay," Fen said, giving her a kiss.

"See you tomorrow," Kyle said.

"Can't wait," Rachel said. Kyle took her in his arms and kissed her.

"A-hem," Megan said, "Goodbye Kyle."

"I'm going," Kyle said, begrudgingly heading for the door.

Making his exit last as long as he could, Kyle turned to blow Rachel a kiss, which she gleefully caught.

Jabbing Kyle on the shoulder, Fen said, "They are kicking us out, come on."

As Fen guided Kyle out the door, Rachel said, "I love you."

"Love you too!" Kyle called back.

"Let's get the party started," Chloe said.

"I know you've made plans for this," Rachel said, "But I already have something new." She displayed her diamond bracelet.

"Wow," Mariah said.

"One guess who gave you that," Chloe said.

"It was a Christmas present," Rachel said.

"Well, Merry Christmas indeed," Megan said.

"It's gorgeous," Summer said.

"Tessa?" Mariah called out, walking to the patio, "Come in and join…us," Mariah trailed off when Tessa was nowhere to be seen. "Where did you go?" Mariah wondered.

* * *

Wringing her hands Tessa nervously paced the hotel room floor. Checking her watch, she sighed. The sound of the hotel room door made her turn sharply.

As the man stepped in, Tessa said, "It took you long enough!"

"Nice greeting," the man said. Throwing his coat on the chair, he said, "What is the big emergency?"

"Everything's changed," Tessa said, "Our entire plan has gone up in smoke."

"What happened?" he said.

"Rachel and Kyle," Tessa said, "They're back together. The wedding is still on!"

"No kidding," he said.

"I've been thinking," Tessa said, "Maybe we should cut our losses. We should stop everything we are doing. Cancel it all."

"Is that what you think?" he said, "Are you high?"

"I want out," Tessa said, "I saw something today. It was something in her eyes, her voice when she talks about him. I realized Rachel is really happy with Kyle. She truly loves her future husband and will have a good life with him and that's all I want for her."

"I thought you wanted the girl," he said.

"I do but…" Tessa said, "I'm happy for her."

"You don't sound like it," he said.

"I'm happy for her, just not for me," Tessa said.

"If you really want her, we can still make that happen," he said.

"You can?" Tessa said, "How?"

"We formulate a new plan," he said, "Take more aggressive action."

"What does that mean?" Tessa said.

"It seems to me, Kyle Abbott is the only one standing in your way," he said, "We take him out of the equation."

"How do you propose to do that?" Tessa said.

"It's simple," he said, "We get rid of him."

"Excuse me?" Tessa said.

"We..get..rid..of him," he slowly repeated, "For good."

"You aren't suggesting…you can't do that!" Tessa said.

"Maybe he will have an accident that does the trick this time," he said.

"No, you can't do this," Tessa said.

"Kyle Abbott is going to get what's coming to him, just like the rest of them," he said.

"Listen, you are my brother and I love you, but you have to stop this plan for revenge," Tessa said.

"You know what they tried to do to me!" he said.

"It's too risky," Tessa said, "I think it might be best if you leave here. Go somewhere and start over. Somewhere where no one knows about your past, you can build a better life."

"You think?" he said, "Not a chance. The plan remains, they all pay."

"Please, I'm asking you not to do anything to ruin this wedding," Tessa said, "They deserve their happiness."

"I know what they deserve and it's payback," her brother said, "Have you forgotten our goal here? We both get what we want."

"This is about her," Tessa said.

"She's my wife," her brother said.

"Not anymore," Tessa said, "She doesn't even know you're alive."

"Maybe it's time she did," her brother said.

"You can't do this," Tessa said, "You have to promise me you won't interrupt the wedding. This is the best day of their lives, let them have it."

"Fine," her brother said.

"You mean it?" Tessa said, "Austin, you promise me."

"I promise," Austin said, "Satisfied? You are giving up on your future with the one you want."

"What about your future?" Tessa said.

"I have it covered," Austin said, "I know what I have to do."

"You had better keep your word," Tessa said.

"When have I ever let my twin sister down?" Austin said.

"I have to go," Tessa said, "I will check in with you later."

"Sure thing," Austin said.

After Tessa shut the door, Austin shook his head. "A wedding," he said, "Everyone will be there. One big happy bunch. Well, they can have their special day with their special friends. You all better enjoy it while you can. I will deal with each of you, all in good time."

Austin walked to the desk and pulled a picture out of the drawer. Staring at his wedding photo with Summer, he stroked her hair.

Smiling he said, "Hi honey, I'm home."


	37. Chapter 37

"Good morning," Chloe said, in a singsong voice, as she opened the door to Rachel's bedroom.

Opening her eyes, Rachel focused on Chloe entering the room, carrying a tray of food.

"What is all of this?" Rachel said.

"It's your wedding day breakfast in bed!" Susie said, bounding into the room.

"You didn't have to do all this," Rachel said.

"Chloe said we get to pamper you today," Susie said, fluffing and arranging pillows for her mother to comfortably sit up.

"We certainly are," Chloe said, placing the legs of the tray on either side of Rachel. "We have prepared all of your favorites," Chloe said, "At least Kevin said they were."

"It looks like he remembered," Rachel said.

Susie curled up against pillows on the other side of the bed, as Rachel looked at Chloe and said, "Thank you, for everything you've done. We could never have got this wedding off the ground if it wasn't for all your efforts."

"It was my pleasure," Chloe said.

"I hope you're not disappointed," Rachel said, as Susie snuck a mini muffin off the tray.

"Why would you say that?" Chloe said.

"I would have liked to ask you to be in the wedding," Rachel said.

"Not to worry," Chloe said, "You had everyone in place before you knew about me being alive. To see you stand up and get married, when you are so happy, is all I need. Look at this, you are already making me tear up."

"Me too, so let's stop," Rachel said, fanning herself, to prevent from crying. Looking over at Susie to see her munching, Rachel said, "Is this my breakfast or yours?"

"She wanted to bring extra food, so she could eat with you," Chloe said.

"I would love that," Rachel smiled at Susie, "Although, I am so nervous, I don't know if I can eat anything."

"Try," Chloe said, "You need your strength for later."

"Wait, what time is it?" Rachel said.

"It's not that late," Chloe said, "You have plenty of time before the ceremony this afternoon. I will make sure you do not get behind schedule."

* * *

"There he is," Jack smiled, at the sight of Kyle coming down the stairs, "Someone looks like they are ready to get married."

"Looks can be deceiving," Kyle said, "I'm starting to get really nervous."

"Did you sleep okay?" Jack said.

"Once I got to sleep," Kyle said, "Which took a really long time. Besides, Rachel and I were secretly texting each other late last night."

Billy came bustling through the front door, saying, "I don't believe it. Do you know what's going on today?"

"I hear there's a wedding," Kyle said.

"I was talking about all the snow out there," Billy said, "Where did that come from?"

"Did it snow?" Kyle said, walking to the front door to look, "That is a lot. How are the roads?"

"Don't worry, we will get you to that wedding" Jack said.

"Even if we have to snowshoe," Billy said.

"I'm surprised to see you here this early" Jack said.

"I just came by to see how things are," Billy said, "If I can do anything last minute to help."

"All I need you to do is show up on time," Kyle said.

"I will do that," Billy said, "I have a very excited ring bearer and flower girl at home."

"Johnny and Katie are looking forward to this?" Jack said.

"It's all they've talked about for weeks," Billy said, "Katie is happy she gets to wear a fancy dress and show it off to everyone. Johnny is not stoked about his suit, but he is pleased to be the ring bearer. He was practicing walking while balancing pillows on his hand yesterday evening. It was quite entertaining."

"I'm glad they are going to be a part of things," Kyle said.

"You're not nervous are you?" Billy said.

"Maybe a little," Kyle said.

Hearing the uneasiness, in Kyle's voice, Billy said, "Jack, should we sit him down, before he passes out?"

"I think he is going to be just fine," Jack said.

"I can see you are in capable hands," Billy said, "I will see you later." Heading for the door Billy said, "And don't be nervous. I mean, it's only the biggest day of your life." He flashed a smile before he left.

"Is it too late to change my mind about him being there?" Kyle said.

"I'm glad we have a moment alone," Jack said, "I have something for you." He retrieved an envelope and handed it to Kyle.

"What's this?" Kyle said.

"Consider it a wedding gift," Jack said, "Take a look."

Lifting the flap, Kyle pulled out a folder filled with papers. Sifting through them, Kyle said, "Is this what I think it is?"

"That is the floor plan for the renovations to the pool house," Jack said, "Assuming the two of you still want to go ahead with this."

"We've talked about this, but were only in the planning stages," Kyle said.

"You told me all about the way you wanted things before you got sick," Jack said, "I have assembled a team, who is going to work tirelessly on getting the adjustments done, by the time you and Rachel return from your honeymoon."

"I can't believe you are doing this," Kyle said.

"It won't be completely finished, but certainly livable," Jack said, "Anything you don't like we can change. Now you can bring your bride to your new home."

"This is incredible, thank you so much," Kyle said, "Don't say anything to Rachel, I want to surprise her when we get back."

"I thought you might feel that way," Jack said.

Checking his watch, Kyle said, "I should start getting ready."

"You have several hours to go yet," Jack said.

"There is something I have to take care of," Kyle said, "It's a surprise for Rachel. You know I could use some help, if you're up for it."

"Just what are you planning?" Jack said.

Pulling on his coat, Kyle said, "I will explain on the way."

* * *

"Okay, everything is ready," Chelsea said, descending the stairs, "The dresses are set up so everyone has their own change room upstairs."

"Thank you for all your help," Rachel said, as they stood in the living room, "I really owe you."

"Just enjoy your wedding," Chelsea said, "That's all the thanks I need. I am here for last minute adjustments, but let's hope there aren't any."

"Is it wrong that I am already nervous?" Rachel said.

"As the bride, you are entitled," Chloe said.

"I would feel better if Kyle were here," Rachel said.

"You will see him soon enough," Chloe said, "He is probably as nervous as you are."

The sound of the doorbell, sent Chloe to answer, greeting a smiling Abby and Mariah on the other side.

"Hi," Chloe smiled.

Spying Rachel, Mariah walked over saying, "I could hardly wait to get here. How are you holding up?"

"Not good," Rachel said.

"Don't worry, we are here to take care of you on your special day," Abby said.

"Where's Tessa?" Rachel said.

"She had some last minute thing to take care of," Mariah said, "She will be here."

"I see the bridesmaids are gathering," Kevin said, entering the room, "Hi everyone."

"I thought this area is ladies only today," Mariah teased.

"I do live here," Kevin said, "Plus since I am walking the bride down the aisle, I need to stay close by."

At the sound of the doorbell, Kevin said, "Let me get that."

"See he is useful for some things," Chloe said, as Kevin gave her a sarcastic look.

"Sharon, hi," Kevin said.

"Hi," Sharon smiled. Walking into the room, Sharon said, "There she is." She gave Rachel a hug.

"I have to admit I am getting excited," Sharon said.

"I'm excited and terrified all at the same time," Rachel said.

"That's how you know you really love the man you are about to marry," Chloe said.

"When I was arriving just now," Sharon said, "I believe I saw a limousine outside."

"What?" Rachel said.

"It's my gift to the bride," Abby said, "We are all going to arrive at that wedding in style."

"Abby, thank you," Rachel said.

"Well, you are going to be my cousin-in-law," Abby smiled.

"You are not the only one," Rachel said, "I am going to be related to Theo."

Abby waived her arm and said, "You don't have to be worried about him today."

"He's in the wedding," Rachel said.

"He's what?" Kevin said.

"Kyle asked him quite awhile ago," Rachel said, "Even though they are having trouble getting along, Theo is family now. Kyle didn't feel right kicking him out of the wedding."

"He's a lot more forgiving than I am," Mariah said.

Kevin could be heard saying, "Hi Traci," as he responded to the door.

"Kevin, hello," Traci said, "How are you?"

"I'm well," Kevin said, "How about yourself?"

"Very good, thank you for asking," Traci smiled, "Also I am very much looking forward to all the festivities today."

"Then right this way," Kevin said, outstretching his arm to the other ladies.

"Aunt Traci," Abby smiled.

"I see a lot of smiling faces," Traci said. Walking over to Rachel, she said, "You look very happy. Thank you for including me in your special day." Traci hugged Rachel.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Rachel said. She looked over to see Chloe welcoming other people into the house.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to your hair and makeup team," Chelsea said, "They are here to make sure everyone looks beautiful."

"You will all look more glamorous than you could ever dream," one of the male beautician's proclaimed.

Kevin frowned at the man's overzealous nature, as Chloe put her hands on Rachel's shoulders and introducing her to the team she said, "This is Rachel. She is the bride in the ceremony today."

"Ah," the same man said, "We will emphasize your natural beauty."

"Oh, thank you," Rachel said.

"Well," Chelsea said, "The dresses await upstairs."

Abby clapped her hands together and said, "So, should we all get ready?"

"Sure, why not?" Rachel said, "I can't believe this is happening."

"Wait," Sharon said, "Aren't we missing someone. What about Tessa?"

"She is on her way," Mariah said, "She should be here any minute."

As everyone began to climb the stairs, Mariah held back as she took out her phone. Kevin watched as Mariah dialed, waited for a connection and then sighed as she ended her attempted call.

"Were you calling Tessa?" Kevin said.

"Yeah," Mariah said, "It just went straight to voicemail."

"Like you said, she will be here soon," Kevin said.

"I'm sure you're right," Mariah said, "It's just not like her to be late for something so important."

"Mariah, are you coming?" Sharon called from upstairs.

"On my way," Mariah said.

"I will show Tessa upstairs when she gets here," Kevin said.

"Thanks," Mariah said.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Kevin heard Sharon say, "You have to see what they have done in here!" Amid the sound of excited chatter and laughter, Kevin smiled as he shook his head.

* * *

"So, do you think she will like it?" Kyle said, returning to the house with Jack.

"I am sure she will love it," Jack said, "You certainly are pulling out all the stops to make today more special."

"I want to give her the wedding day of her dreams," Kyle smiled.

"Oh, you're home," a voice said, making Kyle and Jack turn to see their guest, walking in from the dining room.

"Theo," Jack smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle said.

"The maid let me in," Theo said, "As for why I'm here, it's your wedding day, isn't it? Or did you reschedule again?"

"It's just, that I thought you were meeting us as the venue," Kyle said, observing Theo already dressed in his tuxedo.

"I told you I was planning to be here early," Theo said, "I thought since we are family, we could go together. Perhaps, I can help you calm those nerves, because you look a little stressed out."

"You're certainly are early," Kyle said.

"Not really," Theo said, checking his watch, "Shouldn't you be getting ready by now?"

"He's right," Jack said, "It's about that time."

"I guess it is," Kyle said, taking a nervous deep breath.

* * *

"I just don't understand why she's not here yet," Rachel said, as she and the bridesmaids arrived the Grand Phoenix.

"I will try to get a hold of Tessa again," Mariah said.

As they crossed the lobby, a bearded Austin, looked up from under a hat and glasses. Observing them all in their wedding attire, he adjusted his tie and smiling he stood up, strolling towards them.

"Susie, where are you?" Rachel said.

"I'm right here," Susie said, dropping the bouquet of flowers she was carrying.

Austin bent down to pick them up. "Here you go," he said, handing them to her.

"Thanks," Susie said,

Addressing the ladies, putting on a Scottish accent, Austin said, "You must be having a wedding. Lovely ladies and a beautiful bride."

Guiding Susie closer to her, Rachel said, "Thank you."

"Let's get upstairs," Abby said.

"Congratulations," Austin said.

Looking back, Abby saw a flicker of familiarity. "Excuse me?" Abby said, "Have we met?"

"Oh, I don't think so," Austin said, "I would remember a beautiful face, such as yours."

"I work here," Abby said, "Are you a guest of the hotel? We don't let just anyone loiter in our lobby."

"I was just on my way to see about checking in," Austin said, "I have a lot to accomplish."

"Someone at the front desk, can help you," Abby said, "Excuse me."

As she walked away, Austin said, "Abby, won't you be surprised." Watching the elevator doors close, he mused, "No Tess? So, where are you? What are you up to?"

* * *

"There sure are a lot of people out there," Kyle said, observing the wedding guests arriving, as he and his formally dressed wedding party, stood behind the scenes.

"You wanted epic," Jack said, "That included a lot of people."

"The decorations are really striking," Ravi said, "The flowers alone are a beautiful touch."

"Rachel's favourites," Kyle said, "You like those decorations, wait until you see the change up for the reception."

"I knew this would be a big deal," Theo said, peeking out at the crowd gathering, "But this is beyond my expectations. Did you know even Mr. and Mrs. Victor Newman are here?"

"It's a who's who gathering," Jack said, "Nikki does look lovely."

Kyle peeked out at them, turning away with a frustrated sigh.

"Kyle?" Jack said, "Something wrong?"

"What is she doing here?" Kyle said.

"Who?" Jack said.

"Nikki Newman," Kyle said.

"She is an invited guest," Jack said.

"I invited Victor, not her," Kyle said.

"Did you really think, he wasn't going to bring his wife?" Jack said.

"Dad, today of all days, I do not want her here," Kyle said, "And you know why."

"I thought you had put your differences aside," Jack said.

"Any other day of the year I can tolerate her," Kyle said, "But not my wedding day."

"I know you wish your mother was here," Jack said, "I do too. However, no matter who is out there, does not change what a special day this is. You have a beautiful bride to marry, that should be your focus."

"You're right," Kyle said, "Are you sure you have the rings?"

"Billy has them," Jack said, "Johnny is the ring bearer, remember?"

"I'll be lucky if I remember my vows," Kyle said, "Or even my own name."

"We have everything under control," Jack said.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so wound up," Fen said.

"I want to marry Rachel," Kyle said, "We have been looking forward to this for a long time. So why do I feel like I'm climbing the walls?"

"I see a case of wedding day jitters," Devon said, "Take some deep breaths. You will be fine."

* * *

"Tessa, where are you?" Mariah spoke into her phone, "We are almost ready to start the wedding, get here as soon as you can. I'm starting to get worried."

"Still no luck?" Sharon said.

"I don't know where she could be," Mariah said.

"This woman cannot be much of a friend, if she can't bother to show up for her duties on a wedding day," Adele said.

"Okay, everyone," Chloe said, "Behold, the bride is officially ready."

Rachel stepped out in her wedding dress, amid gasps of delight.

"Oh sweetheart," Adele said, "You look so very lovely."

"Thank you," Rachel said.

"Mom, you look so beautiful," Susie said.

"I have to agree," Billy spoke from the doorway. Stepping in with his kids, Billy said, "You look amazing."

Rachel smiled as Abby, spotted Johnny and Katie and said, "Look at the two of you," Abby said, "You both look so wonderful."

"Delivery of the ring bearer and flower girl, as promised," Billy said.

"We have the other one over here," Chloe said, gesturing to Bella.

"Another lovely girl," Billy smiled.

"What about me?" Susie said, with a smile.

"Well, you look so pretty you might just upstage the bride," Billy said. Susie giggled.

"Are you and I going to be related after the wedding?" Susie said.

"Well, I have to think about that," Billy said, "Let's see if Kyle is my nephew, then his kids we be my…"

"Great niece," Traci said, "So Billy and I will be your aunt and uncle," Traci said, "I think that's how it goes."

"Sounds right to me," Billy said.

"Does that mean you are going to be my uncle-in-law?" Rachel said.

"That's messed up," Billy said, "Let's agree not to discuss this again."

"Deal," Rachel laughed.

Surveying Rachel's wedding dress, Billy said, "Kyle is in for a treat, when he sees this vision walking down the aisle."

"You're very sweet," Rachel said.

"You got this," Billy said.

Kevin bustled into the room, saying, "Okay, I've checked the…" he stopped when he saw Rachel, "….wow." Chloe even flinched at the wonderment in Kevin's eyes. "Stunning," Kevin said, "You look incredible."

"There's some more incredible looking girls over here," Chloe said.

"Wow, look how beautiful you both are," Kevin said, smiling at his girls.

"I feel like a princess!" Susie said.

"You are a princess," Kevin said, "You both are."

Addressing his kids, Billy said, "I am going to leave you in the capable hands of your Aunt Traci. You are going to walk down the aisle with, Bella, and your Mom and I will be out there watching." Looking at the others Billy said, "I guess we are about ready to get this show going."

"We have slight problem," Abby said.

"My maid of honor is MIA," Rachel said, "No one can reach her or knows where she is."

* * *

Rushing in through the entrance of the Grand Phoenix, with a dressing bag draped over her arm, Tessa anxiously pushed the elevator button a few times. As the door opened she stepped in with another patron, with whom she stood in silence. Tessa was surprised as the other person stopped the elevator, turning to face her. "Where have you been Tess?"

"Austin?" Tessa said, "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting," Austin said, "I think people are looking for you. I saw Kevin down here, searching for you."

"What if someone saw you?" Tessa said.

"I spoke to the ladies, no one recognized me," Austin said, "Except I think Abby was suspicious."

"Are you out of your mind?" Tessa said, "Are you trying to get caught? What are you all dressed up for? You promised me you would not interrupt this wedding."

"I will keep my word," Austin said, "Now where were you?"

"I had something to take care of," Tessa said.

"Did you?" Austin said, "What exactly?"

"Nothing for you to worry about," Tessa said, "Now if you don't mind, I have a wedding to get ready for."

"You are up to something," Austin said.

"What I am is late," Tessa said, pressing the button to restart the elevator, "You just remember to keep your word. Stay away." She warily eyed Austin as she walked off the elevator.

* * *

"So are we about ready to start?" Jack said, as Billy returned.

"There's one problem," Billy said.

"What's wrong?" Kyle anxiously said, "Is Rachel okay?"

"Rachel is just fine," Billy said, "Nervous, but fine. However, she does not have a maid of honor."

"Tessa's not here?" Fen said.

"No," Billy said, "They haven't been able to reach her."

"I thought she would have come with Mariah," Kyle said, "Is she here?"

"Yes, Mariah is here, but no sign of Tessa," Billy said.

"Maybe she's not coming," Fen said, more to himself.

"Of course she's coming," Kyle said, "She is one of Rachel's best friends. She wouldn't miss being a part of her wedding."

"Then why isn't she here?" Fen said, "Maybe she didn't really want to be part of this."

"Why would you say that?" Kyle said, "Do you know something we don't?"

"No," Fen said, "I don't know where she is."

"Did she say something to you about not coming?" Kyle said.

"I have no idea what is going on with Tessa," Fen said.

* * *

"This is perfect," Rachel fretted, "I am about to get married, and I have no maid of honor."

"Rachel, if you like I could step in," Chloe said.

"You would do that?" Rachel said.

"For you, of course I would," Chloe said, "I would be happy to…"

The door to room opened as Tessa rushed inside, stopping when she saw everyone staring at her.

"I'm sorry," Tessa said.

"Where in the world have you been?" Mariah said.

"I know I'm terribly late, I was held up," Tessa said.

"I had all these terrible scenario's running through my head, of what could have happened to you," Mariah said.

"I didn't mean to worry you…" Tessa stopped when she saw Rachel.

"Tessa," Rachel said, "What…what happened? I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"I'm so very sorry," Tessa said, "I had to take care of something."

"You had to take care of something," Rachel repeated, "Something more pressing than being here for me as my maid of honor on my wedding day? What is more important than that?"

"You have my deepest apologies," Tessa said, "It will all make sense later, I assure you. My gosh, you look breathtaking, so beautiful."

"We were all worried about you," Rachel said.

"I know," Tessa said, "But I am here now, if you will still have me?"

Rachel paused, before she said, "Of course I still want you in the ceremony."

"How can I make this up to you?" Tessa said.

"You could start by getting dressed," Chloe said.

"Of course, I will be ready as fast as I can," Tessa said, rushing into a side room.

"Rachel, are you alright?" Traci said.

"I'm fine," Rachel said, "I am about to be married. At least we know Tessa is alright."

Sharon worried as she heard Mariah mutter, "I'm not sure she is."

* * *

Pictures fluttered up Austin's phone as he sorted through images of Fen, Kyle, Abby, Mariah, Kevin, & Noah. "You are all here, in the same place," Austin said, "Yes, I promised Tessa I would not interfere with the wedding. But no one said anything about the reception." He flipped to a picture of Summer. "It won't be long now," Austin said, staring at her photo, "It's all for you."

Checking his watch, he said, "The wedding must be about to start." Austin smoothed out the lapels of his suit jacket and proceeded to the elevator. Stepping inside, he stood and said, "I love a good wedding." A smile crept across his face as he disappeared behind closing doors.


	38. Chapter 38

Lola sighed as she responded to a knock on her apartment door. "Rey," she sighed.

"You could show a little more enthusiasm when you greet your brother," Rey said.

"I'm sorry," Lola said, stepping aside to let him in, "I didn't expect to see you. I thought you would be with Sharon for the wedding."

"I am meeting her there shortly," Rey said, "I had something to take care of first."

"Checking up on me?" Lola said, "Making sure I was not falling apart, knowing what today is. Kyle is marrying someone else, that's his choice. I have to live with that."

"So, you're okay with it?" Rey said.

"Of course I am not okay with it," Lola said, "But there is nothing I can do about it. He doesn't want me."

"I may have something to cheer you up," Rey said.

"I doubt anything could today," Lola said, "But you are welcome to try." Rey handed her some papers. "What are these?" she said.

"Take a look," Rey said.

Reading the legal document over, Lola said, "Does this say what I think it does?"

"Rachel is dropping her restraining order against you," Rey said.

"Is she?" Lola plainly said, "That's nice."

"I thought you would be happier about this," Rey said, "You two don't have to avoid the same places anymore. You get to start the year off with a clean slate."

"Of course I'm relieved to have the freedom to go where I please and not worry if she is going to be there too," Lola said, "It's the timing that bothers me."

"What does that mean?" Rey said.

"Why do you think she did this today?" Lola said, "She is marrying Kyle. Today she becomes his wife. She doesn't see me as a threat anymore, so she is throwing it in my face that she won, she has Kyle. I lost and I have nothing."

"You have me," Rey said, "And your family. We love you."

"I know you all do," Lola said, "I appreciate it. I just feel sad right now. I wish I was the bride in that wedding."

"It is not healthy for you to dwell on what could have been," Rey said, "Besides, if that man dropped you, just so he could be with someone else, you shouldn't even give him the time of day. He's not worth it Lola."

"Then why are you going to the wedding?" Lola said.

"Because Sharon is a bridesmaid," Rey said, "I am going as her date, not to support the happy couple."

"You had better get going," Lola said.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Rey said.

"Yes, I am fine," Lola said, ushering her brother to the door, "Don't worry about me."

"I'll call you later," Rey said.

"You better," Lola said.

Rey gave her a smile as he left the apartment. Lola shut the door with a sigh and wandered over to the couch, flopping onto it.

"Kyle, all I wanted was for you love me back," she softly said. Grabbing a pillow she hugged it and curled up on the couch. "It's not fair," she moaned.

Glancing over at the legal document on the table, Lola suddenly sat upright and paused before she said, "Maybe, it's not too late."

* * *

Mariah was helping Tessa with the finishing touches of her make-up. "Hold still," Mariah said.

"I can't help it," Tessa said, "I guess I'm nervous too."

"I am just glad you are here," Mariah said, "I was worried."

"I'm sorry," Tessa said, "I promise to make it up to you." Mariah smiled.

"It's that time," Chloe gushed.

"I can't believe this is happening," Rachel smiled.

"I can," Chloe said, "You deserve this happiness. I truly wish that for you both."

"Don't you start to cry, or I will," Rachel said.

"I will be out there watching," Chloe said, "So proud."

"Thank you so much for everything you've done," Rachel said.

"Maybe she has a new career in wedding planning," Kevin said.

"It was my pleasure," Chloe said, giving Rachel a quick hug.

Rachel's mother walked over and smiled at her daughter. "You look so beautiful. I wish you all the best." Adele hugged Rachel, "It will give me great pleasure to watch you marry the man you love."

"Okay, let's get this show on the road," Kevin said

"Why are you here?" Adele said.

"I'm walking the bride down the aisle, to give her away," Kevin said.

Adele looked from Kevin to Rachel and then back again. "At least that is better than the last time you two were in a wedding."

Rachel sighed and Kevin gave Adele a questioning look. "We should go and sit down," Chloe said, leading Adele towards the door.

"I'm not going to miss her when she leaves," Kevin said. Offering Rachel his arm, he said, "Shall we?" They shared a warm smile.

* * *

Straightening out Kyle's suit jacket, Theo said, "Are you ready?"

"As much as I will be," Kyle said.

"Hey, can we be friends at least for today?" Theo said.

"Of course," Kyle said, "I appreciate you being here to support me."

"I support you and your bride," Theo said.

"It's time," Jack said, with a big smile.

Kyle drew a nervous deep breath. "You got this," Billy said.

"Let's get you married," Fen said.

Kyle nodded. "Ready," he said.

"Whooh!" Theo exclaimed, as they headed for their designated places.

* * *

In full disguise, Austin was about to enter the room, stopping when he saw Summer and Phyllis coming from the other direction. He waived his arm, to let them walk ahead of him. Neither of them recognized him, as Phyllis gave him a nod of thanks.

"Summer," Austin thought, "You are more beautiful than I remembered."

Slipping into a seat, in the back row, Austin observed, Kyle, walk out to his designated place. He was followed by Jack, Billy, Theo, Fen, Devon and Ravi.

"They are about to start," Phyllis said, "Let's find some seats."

"It's pretty crowded," Summer said.

Sitting next to Michael, Lauren spotted the pair. Smiling she waived them over, gesturing to two empty seats beside her. Phyllis smiled, leading Summer over. She waited for her daughter to enter the aisle first, but Summer paused at the sight of Kyle. She stared until Phyllis said, "Summer?"

Coming out of her trance, Summer quickly took her seat. She caught sight of Fen who smiled at her, to which she returned the same. Summer could not ignore the knot that was forming in her stomach, knowing Kyle was about to be a married man.

"Fen looks so handsome," Lauren gushed.

"Yes, he does," Summer said. Her eyes drifted to Kyle as she said, "They all do."

Music began to play, causing Kyle's nerves to gear up a notch. However, he smiled at the sight of Katie, Johnny and Bella beginning their walk down the aisle. Katie and Bella did their duty of releasing rose petals to the floor as they walked. Dressed in a suit, Johnny was proudly walking down the aisle, carefully balancing a satin pillow, as the wedding rings rested on top.

Many praises of adoration fluttered through the guests. Victoria gave them an encouraging smile as they passed by, before looking over and sharing one with Billy. Chloe beamed at Bella, watching them reach the end of the aisle. Jack took the rings for safekeeping as Billy reminded Johnny of the proper place to stand.

Sharon was the first bridesmaid to emerge as she strolled down the aisle. Rey smiled with her as she walked past him. Faith was all smiles, watching her mother as she sat with Nick, who was transfixed on Sharon's state of beauty.

"She looks so beautiful," Faith whispered.

"She certainly does," Nick agreed.

Mariah followed her focus on reaching her destination, sharing a warm smile with Kyle as she took her place.

Abby began her walk, pleased to see her date had arrived. Sitting among the guests, Chance grinned at the sight of her, tipping his head in approval.

Jack smiled as Traci began her walk down the aisle. She caught sight of Paul among the guests, who gave her a knowing nod.

Susie wore her smile for the duration of her walk. In an effort to calm her nerves she kept her eyes on Fen, who smiled with her. Kyle gave her a warm look as she reached the others.

Standing at the front, Mariah smiled, as Tessa stepped out. She began her walk, when she caught sight of Austin, which caused her to stumble.

"Don't blow it now," Fen thought, as he watched her.

Tessa recovered herself, completing her walk without further incident.

Kyle was visibly fighting his nerves as the wedding march began to play. The guests stood, as Kevin appeared, with Rachel on his arm.

Rachel smiled when she saw Kyle, admiring how handsome he appeared. The moment Kyle saw her, he was transfixed by her beauty. He marveled at her wedding dress, complete with lace sleeves and a short train that flowed out behind her. Flowers adorned her hair, her approach took Kyle's breath away.

"She looks lovely," Jack whispered.

"Yes, she does," Kyle agreed, not able to take his eyes off his bride.

The smiles of the bride and groom increased as Rachel reached Kyle. Kevin handed her off to Kyle's arm, saying, "Take care of her."

"Always," Kyle said.

The priest began to preside over the wedding, acknowledging the impending union of the couple. Stating how strong their love was to overcome obstacles in their journey towards their marriage. After a few more opening remarks, the priest asked the ominous question. "Does anyone have just cause, as objection to this couple becoming husband and wife?"

Fen looked over at Tessa, as she shifted uncomfortably. A disturbance emerged form the back of the room, as someone bustled inside. Kyle and Rachel looked over to see Lola, dressed in her best formal wear, standing at the back of the room.

Rachel sighed and looking at Kyle she saw him watching Lola, with an expression of displeasure. Lola stared transfixed at Kyle. "I'm too late," she whispered.

Rey got up from his seat and approached her. "Lola, what are you doing?" Rey said, "This is not the time. I think it's best if you leave."

"I would like to sit down," Lola said.

"I don't think..," Rey started.

"I would like to watch," Lola said, "That's all."

"Please excuse the interruption," Rey said, leading Lola to a seat, sitting next to her.

"Should I continue?" the priest said.

Rachel looked from the priest to Kyle, who was looking at Lola. Lola slightly shook her head at him mouthing the word, "No."

Returning his focus to his bride, Kyle nodded at the priest, saying, "Please do."

Austin watched with interest as Lola closed her eyes and lowered her head.

The priest gave the indication for Kyle and Rachel to begin to recite their personal vows. Facing each other and joining hands, Kyle went first.

"I always wondered what it meant to truly, love another person," Kyle started, "I thought I had it figured out, but then I discovered I was wrong. You showed me that. From the moment I met you, we had a connection, which somehow felt like it had always been there. Your kindness, your generosity, your strength and the way you smile, your laugh, are just some of the things I love about you. Before I met you I never knew what it was like to smile for no reason. You have made me a better person, just for knowing you. You make me the happiest person alive and I want to spend the rest of my life making you feel that same happiness. I will always take care of and protect you. If I had to do it all over again, I would always choose you."

A tear slipped down Summer and Lola's faces, as Kyle continued, "I will always need you in my life. I promise my love for you will never waiver. Because I do love you very much, and it makes me excited for our future together. I have a feeling it's going to be better that we could imagine."

Kyle's profession of love had moved Rachel to tears. She did her best to recover herself, before she spoke. With an encouraging smile and gentle hand squeeze, from Kyle, Rachel began to recite her vows. "I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you. You came into my life at a time, when I needed someone. You were my first friend unconditionally. I tried to think of the moment I fell in love with you. It was right from the start, when I spilled a drink all over you." Kyle gave a gentle laugh, with a smile at the memory. "You were not upset about it, like most people would have been. You were understanding and even gave me one of your wonderful smiles over it. From that moment on, you became my everything. You are the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing on my mind before I fall asleep. You are my love and my source of strength. You always know exactly what to do, to make me laugh, to make me feel better from a bad day. You are the strongest, greatest man I know. I love you and will spend my life showing you how very much you mean to me."

Tessa began to dab away her own tears, as the priest spoke about the rings. Kyle turned to Jack, sharing a smile as he passed him the ring. Kyle placed it on Rachel's finger with a further promise of eternal love.

Rachel turned to Tessa, who hesitated a few seconds, before passing over the ring. Fen watched Tessa with concern, as she was unable to fight her tears. Rachel slipped the ring on to Kyle's finger with a profession of everlasting love.

Reaching the culmination of the ceremony, the priest began his declaration. "By the power vested in me…" He was cut off by the sound of harsh coughing from the back of the room. Austin continued his disruption as he stood up, waiving his arm in apology, as he coughed his way through the exit. Once in the hallway, he straightened up his posture and his suit. "Sappy, sweetness, how can they stand each other?" Austin grumbled, "It's time to breathe some life into this gathering."

Rachel returned her focus to Kyle, with question in her face. Kyle shrugged with a slight laugh. Looking at the priest Kyle encouraged him to continue, "You were saying…"

"I pronounce Kyle and Rachel are husband and wife," the priest smiled, "You may kiss your bride."

"My bride," Kyle beamed, drawing Rachel into a passionate kiss.

Applause erupted, as guests rose to their feet. Lola pushed past Rey and ran out into the hall, racing to the elevator.

"Lola!" Rey called as she ran onto the platform. He caught a glimpse of her tear streaked face as the doors closed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Mr. & Mrs. Kyle Abbott!" the priest announced. The applause continued, as Kyle put his arm around Rachel. Their happiness evident as they looked on at their friends and family. Kyle took the opportunity to share another kiss with Rachel.

Alone in the elevator, Lola broke down into sobs.

* * *

Rachel stood, facing Kyle in his arms, having their first official photo taken, as husband and wife. A series of picture taking followed, not only Kyle and Rachel together, but also including the wedding party and family in various arrangements.

A final portrait, of family members, including Kyle and Rachel in the middle, surrounded by Jack, Dina, Adele, Ashley, Abby, Traci, Billy, Victoria, Johnny, Katie and Susie.

Dina was fretting as to where she was or why. Jack tried to soothe her as he said, "We just attended a wedding."

"We did?" Dina said, "Was it your wedding?"

"No, not mine," Jack said.

"Dina?" Kyle said, "It was actually our wedding." He gestured to himself and Rachel. "This is my new wife, Rachel," Kyle proudly declared.

"Oh, how wonderful," Dina said, "What is your name?"

Kyle glanced at Jack, before he said, "Kyle."

"How nice," Dina said, "Kyle and…"

"Rachel," Rachel reminded her, with a smile.

"Yes, a very lovely couple," Dina said.

"Thank you," Kyle said.

Addressing Rachel, Dina said, "You're such a beautiful bride."

"Oh, thank you," Rachel said, "That's nice of you to say."

"Plus you found yourself a very handsome young man," Dina said.

"I agree," Rachel said, putting her arm around Kyle's waist, "My new husband is quite handsome." Kyle smiled at her, before giving her a quick kiss.

"Oh, look at that," Dina smiled at Jack, "Isn't it nice to see a young couple so in love?"

"It certainly is," Jack said.

* * *

Amid much chatter and laughter, guests searched for their assigned tables, where dinner would be served. The wedding venue had been transformed into a beautifully decorated reception hall. Seating arrangements were scattered around the room, with a long table set up front for the bride and groom and their respective wedding parties. A dance area was set up in between the guests and wedding party.

Chloe grabbed a microphone, and began to speak. "Hello, could I have everyone's attention?" The noise in the room faded down, as Chloe continued, "Hi, for those of you who don't know, I'm Chloe Mitchell…" Kevin cheered from his table, instilling mild laughter in the room, causing Chloe to smile. "Thank you baby," she said, "I hope you are all having a good time. Wasn't that a beautiful wedding ceremony?" All agreed with applause and few whistles.

"The bride and groom, will be arriving shortly. Kyle and Rachel had a lot of people helping them today, bridesmaids and groomsmen. I would like to introduce you to them all. So, without further ado, I will start with the dashing young men that made up Kyle's side of the wedding party. First, please welcome someone who is a self-proclaimed technical whiz, Ravi Shapur…" Ravi strolled into the room, mildly waiving, uncomfortable with the applause of the guests.

"…we all know him, we love him, Devon Hamilton…" Devon walked in with a smile and a nod. Elena was wildly cheering from her seat.

"…and who could be cuter than this guy," Chloe said, adding, "I have to say that because he's family, Fen Baldwin!"

Fen trotted in, holding his hand high with a waive. Soaking in the attention, he stood at the front waiving both arms, the guests responding with applause.

As the noise began to fade, Michael put his hand aside his mouth and yelled, "Sit down already!" Amid some chuckles in the room, Fen pointed at his father with a smile and took his seat.

"Okay," Chloe laughed, "Moving on, please welcome the groom's long lost cousin, Theo Vanderway."

Theo walked in modestly acknowledging the crowd as he made his way to sit down.

"This next guy," Chloe said, "I can personally tell you, don't let that handsome exterior and smile fool you. But he's still a good guy, and uncle of the groom, Billy Abbott!"

Billy came out with a smile and a nod, meeting the eyes of a cheering Victoria.

"And now," Chloe began, "The best man, in more ways that just this wedding. We wouldn't even be having a wedding today, if it weren't for this man. Father of the groom, Jack Abbott!"

Jack emerged to rousing applause, with a smile and a small waive, before sitting down.

"I am told the newlyweds are here," Chloe said, "But first, let me introduce you to the lovely bridesmaids, who look so beautiful they deserve their own spotlight. She keeps us caffeinated at the coffeehouse, but of course she is so much more than that, Sharon Newman!"

Sharon walked out, with Rey, Nick and Faith cheering the loudest.

"If you need a good friend you have one in this lady, Mariah Copeland!"

Mariah walked out with a smile and sitting next to Sharon she shared a laugh with her mother as she whispered, "Did she call me a lady? That's a first."

"The hardest working woman in the industry," Chloe said, "Not only does she own the popular restaurant, Society, she also owns this fine establishment, The Grand Phoenix, Abby Newman!"

A smiling Abby walked out taking in the applause, her eyes searching the room for Chance, linking eyes when she saw him smiling at her.

"The sweetest person I have ever met," Chloe said "And a fine author as well, Traci Abbott!"

Traci appeared, smiled at the crowd, with a loud cheer of support from Jack.

"This young lady is a first time junior bridesmaid," Chloe said, "She's very special to me and of course the bride and groom too. Miss Susie Fisher!"

Susie came out and gave shy waive before she quickly found her seat.

Sitting with his parents Connor Newman, had been disinterested in the entire set of introductions. When Susie came out he suddenly sat upright, staring at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Transfixed he applauded with everyone else. Noticing his sudden interest, Chelsea realized her son was attracted to this girl. She looked at Adam, as they shared a knowing smile.

"Here she is the maid of honor, Tessa Porter!" Chloe said.

Tessa got a loud response when she walked out, Mariah cheering the loudest.

"Okay, the moment you have all been waiting for," Chloe said, "Let's give them the biggest welcome ever, the bride and groom, the newlyweds, husband and wife…"

"Miss Mitchell, could you get to the point," Billy said, finding a microphone up front.

"They deserve a big buildup," Chloe said, "Kyle and Rachel Abbott!"

A loud cheer erupted all guests standing as Kyle and Rachel walked in. They both waived, Kyle pausing in the middle of the floor, to give his new wife a kiss.

* * *

After meal service was completed, music started, as Kyle and Rachel were invited to share their first dance as husband and wife. They held each other close swaying to the melody.

The wedding parties took their cue to pair up for a dance. As best man, Jack took maid of honor Tessa by the hand. As much as Susie wanted to dance with Fen, she was just as pleased to be partnered with Billy. Traci smiled as Theo respectively asked her to dance with him. Fen took Abby to the dance floor, as Devon and Mariah shared a dance. Sharon accepted an invitation from Ravi, whom she found was a delightful dance partner.

Tessa eventually slipped away from the crowd, excusing herself to the washroom. Once she reached the hallway, she was startled when someone touched her arm. Gasping, she said, "Austin? No, you promised to stay away."

"I did not interrupt the wedding," Austin said, "The reception is another matter."

"Please leave before someone sees you," Tessa said.

"Not yet," Austin said, "I think this reception is going to be interesting."

"Please, let them have their happiness," Tessa said.

"You should be honest with yourself," Austin said, "You still have feelings for the bride."

"She is with the person she loves," Tessa said.

"I saw you during the ceremony," Austin said, "You could barely keep it together."

"It's done, she's married," Tessa said.

"You might still have a chance," Austin said, "Marriages don't last forever. Don't give up so easily."

"That's a horrible thing to say about someone on their wedding day," Tessa said.

"Come it's Kyle Abbott," Austin said, "This marriage is bound to go south sometime. Then you can be there to pick up the pieces with Rachel."

"Would you please stop talking about the doom of them as a couple?" Tessa said.

"All I'm saying is you can be with Rachel," Austin said, "Just like I am going to be with Summer."

"Even if you tell her you're alive, she won't come back to you," Tessa said.

"On the contrary," Austin said, "I'm going to ring in the new year with her."

"And you call me delusional," Tessa said, "The new year is a few hours away. What you want, is not possible."

"Of course it is," Austin said.

"You seem eerily sure of yourself," Tessa said.

"That is because you are going to help me," Austin said.

* * *

"Congratulations," Daniel said, hugging Rachel.

"Thank you," Rachel said, "I'm so glad you came for the wedding."

"It was beautiful," Daniel said, "And you make a lovely bride."

"She sure does," Kevin said, walking over, "You look really happy."

"I feel like a whole new person," Rachel said.

"You are," Daniel said, "You're Mrs. Abbott."

"That's going to take some getting used to," Rachel said.

"I know I had my reservations," Kevin said, "But now, I see how in love you are. I wish you all the best." Kevin gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek.

"This is great," Daniel said, standing in between Kevin and Rachel, "The three musketeers back together."

"We were never called that," Kevin said.

"Wasn't it Kevin and Rachel and the other guy?" Rachel said.

"Funny," Daniel sarcastically said, "I've got it we could call ourselves 'drake'."

"What?" Kevin said.

"D for Daniel, ra for Rachel and ke for Kevin," Daniel said, "Drake."

"You didn't just give us a ship name," Kevin said.

"Clever Daniel," Rachel laughed.

"See? How have you had any fun without me around?" Daniel said.

"Rachel!" Megan rushed towards her. Hugging her friend Megan said, "She did it! You married your prince charming."

"I still can't believe it," Rachel said.

"That was the most amazing wedding I have ever seen," Megan said, "Look how beautiful you are."

"I cannot argue with that," Kyle said, arriving at Rachel's side.

"Congratulations to you both," Megan said, also giving Kyle a quick hug.

Interjecting himself into the conversation, Theo said, "I would like to offer my best wishes to the two of you."

"Thanks," Kyle said.

"Would it be okay, if I asked the bride to dance?" Theo said.

"No thank you, I don't think so," Rachel said.

"Are you afraid you're new husband here will get jealous?" Theo joked.

"No, I am afraid I would get nauseous," Rachel said, "Because that is how the prospect of being in your arms makes me feel." Kyle tried to hide his smirk as Rachel took his hand and said, "Excuse us."

Walking away, Kyle leaned into Rachel and said, "Well done."

* * *

"Could I have your attention please?" Jack said over the microphone, "It seems appropriate that at least someone makes a speech, so as the best man I will do just that. Kyle being your father and watching you grow up was not always an easy task. We have had our ups and downs, our battles, setbacks, but my love for you never faded. Watching you grow into the fine young man you are, I could not be prouder of you. Nor could I be more pleased you have found the most wonderful and lovely woman, in Rachel, to spend your life with. Rachel you have always been like family to the Abbotts, now let me welcome you to the family in this new way. I am pleased to have you as my daughter-in-law. We also welcome Rachel's daughter Susie into the family. It is okay with me, if you would like to think of me as your grandfather-in-law. In fact I kind of like that. I wish nothing but the best for Kyle and Rachel, and the incredible future that lays ahead of you."

Kevin looked over at Rachel and Susie, his former family, was now Kyle's. Kevin was assured he would always be Susie's father, but he felt uneasy at the prospect of Kyle being a new father figure in her life. One that could take precedence over his role in Susie's life.

Billy and Traci gave speeches, gushing about Kyle and Rachel as a couple, how wonderful everything was. Wishing them well and toasting their future.

"Does anyone else have some words they would like to pass on to the happy couple?" Jack said.

"I do," a voice spoke from the crowd. Standing up, Dina said, "I would like to say something."

"You don't have to," Ashley said, standing beside her.

"Of course I do," Dina said, "This is my grandson's wedding."

Jack, Ashley and Kyle, shared a surprised look at Dina's moment of clarity. Jack walked over and said, "Mother?"

Taking the microphone out of Jack's hands, Dina said, "Thank you, son." Jack smiled at Ashley amid a look of disbelief.

"To Kyle and Rachel," Dina began, "On your wedding day, I would like to pass along my best wishes for you both. It is the beginning of a wondrous time in your lives. Marriage is not always easy, but I always say never go to bed angry. Don't let disagreements get out of hand, talk to each other, be honest with one another. Never take your spouse for granted. I hope your lives are filled with love, laughter and if a baby or two come along, that will just add to your joy. Cherish your life together. It gives me great joy to see my grandson Kyle and my new granddaughter Rachel celebrate along with the family. This is the day dreams come true."

Kyle walked over to Dina and hugged her. "Thank you," he smiled, "That was a very beautiful speech. Rachel and I appreciate your words so much."

"Do I know you?" Dina said. Kyle and Jack gave a small sigh, as Dina's clarity faded.

"Mother, don't you remember, Kyle got married today," Jack said.

"Where am I?" Dina panicked, "Who are all these people?"

"Mother…" Ashley said.

Spying Jack, Dina said, "John, where have you been? I would like to go home now."

"Okay," Jack said, "We will make sure you get home."

"Let me take her," Ashley said, "This is your son's wedding day, you should stay."

Dina fussed as Jack passed Dina off to his sister, but Ashley was able to calm her, as she led her into the hallway.

"I can't believe what I just saw," Kyle said, "She knew us, recognized us even."

"Maybe somehow the whole celebration stirred something in her, that brought her back to reality for a brief time," Jack said.

"It was a such a lovely speech," Rachel said, "I would like to have thanked her too."

"Maybe this is a sign, with the right treatment we could bring her back from this," Kyle said.

"That's a nice thought," Jack said, "I'm fairly sure this was a one time thing. Even though it was a short time, I am glad you got to spend a special moment with your grandmother on your wedding day."

"Me too," Kyle said.

"I think that concludes our speeches," Jack said, "Now back to celebration, cue the music!"

Not just yet," a voice said. Kyle and Rachel turned to see Lola standing a few feet from them.

"Kyle…" Rachel sighed, moving closer to him.

"I have something to say," Lola said.


	39. Chapter 39

"I don't know what you're thinking," Kyle said, "But I don't appreciate you interrupting our wedding reception uninvited. It's best if you leave."

"I'm sure you would like that," Lola said, "At least your wife would."

"Lola," Rey said, "You don't want to do this."

"Why shouldn't I join the party?" Lola said, "Everyone else is here."

"Have you been drinking?" Rey said.

"Of course, it's a festive occasion," Lola said, "It's time to celebrate!" Focusing on Rachel, she continued, "Congratulations, you got what you wanted. Good for you, you won. You've got your rich trophy husband to show off to everyone."

"I would prefer if you did not speak to her that way," Kyle said

"Didn't you hear?" Lola said, "You don't have to protect her from me anymore. She dropped her restraining order."

"I know, that was Rachel's decision and I support it. You are causing a scene, maybe you should settle down," Kyle said.

"All I wanted was for you to love me back, because I do love you. We could have been the ones to get married," Lola pleaded.

"This isn't love, Lola, it's obsession and it has to stop," Kyle said, "It is not the time or place for this discussion. Rachel and I are happy together and you have no business trying to convince me otherwise, not that you could. Furthermore, if you are going to disrespect my wife, I am going to have to insist you leave."

Coming to his sister's aid, Rey said, "Come on Lola, let me take you home."

"Doesn't it bother you?" Lola snapped at Rachel, "The way he cheated on you in the beginning? You tossed him aside and now you have pledged your life to him."

"I am sorry you are so sad, but this is not just about you," Rachel said, "It's about our happiness, the start of our marriage. This is what we want."

"And it doesn't matter what I want," Lola said.

"I care about you and hope one day you find your happiness," Kyle said.

Lola glared at the couple as she said, "This won't last. I wouldn't even give the two of you one year."

"That's enough," Kyle said, anger in his tone.

Rey touched Lola's shoulder saying, "It's time to go, come on."

Turning to Sharon, Rey said, "I'm sorry to leave but I will come back."

"No," Sharon said, "Your sister is in pain, she needs you tonight. You should be with her. I will find another way home."

Rey gave Sharon a kiss on the cheek, before guiding Lola away. Once in the entranceway, Lola whimpered, "Kyle, you know I'm right."

When Lola had disappeared from sight, Kyle shook his head in disbelief, as he pulled Rachel into a comforting hug.

* * *

"What makes you think I would do anything to help you?" Tessa said.

"Because we are family," Austin said, "It's a very simple plan."

"I'm afraid to ask," Tessa said.

Austin produced a small cylinder container and said, "All you have to do is put a few drops in Summer's drink. When she starts to get woozy, you lead her towards the bathroom, where I will be waiting to slip her out the back way."

"To take her where?" Tessa said.

"I have a room secured in the hotel," Austin said.

"You want to drug her?" Tessa said, "That's your big plan? Are you crazy?"

"You know I don't like you using that word," Austin said, angered by her 'crazy' reference.

"What is that stuff anyway?" Tessa said.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt her," Austin said, "Just make her very sleepy. She won't even be able to detect it in her drink."

"No, I don't feel comfortable with this," Tessa said.

"It won't take long," Austin said.

"I won't do it," Tessa said, "You need to leave and forget this plan of yours."

Tessa turned to walk away, when Austin said, "Have you seen our father lately?" Tessa bristled as Austin continued, "There are some people out there, who would be very interested to find out who he is."

"I told you not to bring him up to me," Tessa said, "It's a moot point, he is behind bars where he belongs."

"What if Mariah were to find out all about dear old dad," Austin said, "You wouldn't want her to find out what you have been up to. Trying to break up the happy couple, helping me after that horrible night. How do you think Mariah would react if she found out you knew I was alive all this time, and you kept it secret. What if Rachel found out, that would wreck any chance you have with her."

"Stop it," Tessa said, "Don't threaten me."

"I can blow your world apart," Austin said, "Unless you do this one thing for me."

"Fine," Tessa said, "For the record I don't like this."

"You know there is enough in there to use on Rachel too," Austin said, "Then you could ring in the New Year with her as well. I know you want to."

"I have my own plans," Tessa said.

"What does that mean?" Austin said.

"I know what I have to do," Tessa said, "And I am doing it tonight. In fact there is no time like the present."

"What are you up to?" Austin said.

Taking the container from Austin and concealing it in the palm of her hand, she said, "Happiness."

* * *

"I am thrilled the two of you finally got married!" Mariah said, hugging Kyle and then Rachel.

"Thank you," Kyle said, "We are happy you could be a part of all this."

"I am pretty thrilled too," Rachel said, smiling over at Kyle.

"It's all so beautiful, it makes me wish it was my wedding," Mariah said. Kyle gave Mariah a hesitant look, prompting her to say, "Not with you, I meant in general. Don't get me wrong you make a very handsome groom." Tessa joined them with a smile as Mariah continued, "But I have my own good looking date right here."

"I missed the beginning of that, didn't I?" Tessa said.

"Just talking about wedded bliss," Rachel said.

"Where were you?" Mariah said, "I was looking all over."

"Oh, you know, I got talking to someone," Tessa said, "You know when you want someone to stop and they just keep going on and on. I couldn't get away."

"I've met people like that," Kyle said.

"So where are you taking your lovely bride for the honeymoon?" Mariah said.

Tessa stared transfixed at Rachel, the conversation around her fading away. Tessa had never seen Rachel look so beautiful. The sight of Rachel in her wedding dress made Tessa wish it was her wedding day with Rachel. Knowing Rachel had promised her life to Kyle, she was his wife now, was breaking Tessa's heart. She did not dislike Kyle, but she felt it was not fair, that he would spend the rest of his life with her, when her own feelings for Rachel were overflowing. Tessa was certain she loved Rachel, more than Kyle ever could.

"Tessa?" Mariah's voice pulled Tessa out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Tessa said.

"Kyle was telling us about the honeymoon," Mariah said, "They are going to Hawaii."

"That sounds very romantic," Tessa said, "And I have not officially congratulated the two of you." Tessa moved in to hug Rachel. Holding her close, she lingered, hesitant to let go. Parting from her, Tessa said, "Look how beautiful you are. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Rachel said, "You made this day perfect as my maid of honor."

"I am always here for you," Tessa said, "I hope you will be very happy." Tessa's jealousy of Kyle was rising, as she deliberately held back her warm wishes for him.

"Aren't you going to give the groom a hug too?" Mariah said.

"What?" Tessa said, "Oh, of course."

Tessa moved in for a hug with Kyle, whispering in his ear, "How could you do this to me? She does not belong with you."

"Tessa?" Kyle brought her out of her daydream. He held his arms open, indicating a hug. Tessa gave Kyle a quick hug, before she said, "Be good to her. I know she will be to you."

"All the time," Kyle smiled.

"Are you alright?" Mariah said, "You don't seem yourself."

"I'm not myself," Tessa said, "And I can't wait anymore. I have something I need to share."

Watching Tessa walk to the front of the room, Rachel said, "What is she doing?"

Tessa picked up a microphone and said, "Excuse me, could I please have everyone's attention?" She waited for the atmosphere of the room to settle down before continuing, "We are here to celebrate a marriage between two people who love each other. I hope you do not mind if I take a moment, to say something, I should have done before now."

Looking on from the shadows, Austin mused, "What are you doing Tess?"

"There is someone very special to me in this room," Tessa said, "Whom I love very much. You are in my heart and my soul, my best friend and I will love you forever." Tessa paused as she looked at Rachel, until she forced herself to say, "Mariah? Could you come up here with me?"

Mariah walked over to stand by Tessa. "What's going on?" Mariah said.

Facing Mariah and taking one of her hands Tessa said, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come into my life. We have been together for a long time and I have cherished every moment we have shared. I cherish you, l love you, and this is why I was late arriving today. I was getting this." Tessa got down on one knee in front of Mariah, as she unveiled a box, containing a diamond ring. "Mariah Copeland," Tessa said, "Will you marry me?"

Sharon looked on in surprise, Fen raised his eyebrows in question, as Kyle was slightly nodding his head in anticipation of her answer.

Mariah was stunned as she looked from Tessa to the ring and back again. "Tessa, I…you're sure?"

"You are my forever," Tessa said.

Mariah smiled and said, "Yes."

"Yes?" Tessa repeated.

"I will marry you," Mariah said, as Tessa rose to hug her. Applause filled the room as Tessa slipped the engagement ring on Mariah's finger.

* * *

"Everything is so amazing," Faith said, as she chatted with Susie, "And I love your dress, it's beautiful."

"I've never had one so nice before," Susie said, "I get to keep it, but I don't know when I would wear it again."

Standing several feet away from them, Connor Newman enlisted the support of his father, while he worked up the nerve to ask Susie to dance.

"It's easy," Adam encouraged, "You just go over to her and say, Hi, my name is Connor, would you like to dance with me? Then the rest will take care of itself."

"Are you sure?" Connor said.

"Positive," Adam said.

"Okay," Connor said. After a nod from Adam, Connor took a few steps towards Susie, stopping when someone stepped in his path.

"Hello ladies," Fen said.

"Hi," Susie smiled.

"I believe I promised someone a dance," Fen smiled, "Would you like to join me?" He offered Susie his arm.

"Of course," Susie beamed.

Connor sighed in disappointment as he watched, Fen lead Susie to the dance floor. Walking over, Adam put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'll never be able to talk to her," Connor said.

"The night is still young," Adam said.

Across the room Chelsea noticed her son was despondent, as someone approached her. "Chelsea?" Kevin said, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," Chelsea said, "It's just my son is trying to introduce himself to a girl he likes, but he's not having much luck."

"There's a girl he likes here?" Kevin said.

"Yes," Chelsea said, "Your daughter."

"Which one?" Kevin said.

"Susie," Chelsea smiled.

"She's a few years older than your son," Kevin said.

"I know, but I doubt it's more than an innocent first crush," Chelsea said, "It was bound to happen, right?"

Spying Susie, dancing with Fen, Kevin said, "Talk about a first crush. Susie is glued to my nephew."

"She has a crush on Fen?" Chelsea said.

"She does," Kevin said.

"Aren't they related?" Chelsea said.

"They are," Kevin said. Seeing Chelsea's confused expression, Kevin said, "Rachel and I are hoping she grows out of it."

* * *

"Hey beautiful lady." Sharon turned around to see Nick smiling at her.

"Well, you look pretty great yourself," Sharon said.

"It's been an interesting event," Nick said.

"It was such a nice wedding," Sharon said, "I enjoyed being a part of it."

"It's too bad Rey had to cut the night short," Nick said.

"Yeah, but someone else needed him more," Sharon said, "I didn't see you bring a date."

"What are you talking about?" Nick said, "I had one of the prettiest ladies in the room on my arm."

"You mean Faith?" Sharon said.

"Yes, I meant Faith," Nick said, as he shared a smile with Sharon.

"She seems to have abandoned you," Sharon said.

"She is over there dancing with Noah," Nick said.

"That is so sweet," Sharon said.

"Looks like fun," Nick said, "Would you like to…"

"Love to," Sharon said, taking Nick's hand.

* * *

"Do I have to?" Susie said.

"All you need to do is dance with him one time," Kevin said.

"Why?" Susie said.

"Because Connor is a nice boy and it would make him happy," Kevin said.

"He's just a kid," Susie said.

"His Mom, made your lovely bridesmaid dress," Kevin said, "It would be a nice gesture if you dance with her son."

"If he wants to dance with me, he can ask me," Susie said.

"I think he's a bit shy when it comes to that," Kevin said. Kevin looked at her hopefully.

"Alright," Susie sighed.

Pointing Connor out, Kevin said, "Now is your chance."

Spying Susie walking towards Connor, Chelsea nudged Adam. "Hey, look at this," she said.

"Well, isn't that interesting," Adam said.

Connor did not see Susie approaching and was startled when Susie said, "Hi."

Looking at her, Connor's heart rate increased as he said, "Hi." He was at a loss for any further conversation.

"Are you Connor Newman?" Susie said, "I'm Susie, your Mom made my bridesmaid dress."

Connor nodded, but no words were coming.

"Would you like to dance?" Susie said.

Finally speaking, Connor said, "Sure, yes okay." He took her offered hand.

Watching them, Chelsea and Adam smiled as they shared a high-five. Looking over at Kevin, Chelsea raised her glass and mouthed a "thank you."

* * *

"Have I told you how breathtaking you look tonight?" Chance said, as he sat with Abby.

"Only about a dozen times," Abby said, "But I wouldn't mind hearing it a dozen more."

"Then get ready, because you are stunning," Chance said, kissing her.

"Something tells me we are interrupting," Billy said, sitting at the table with Victoria.

"You are," Abby said, "Please have seat."

"Detective," Billy said, acknowledging Chance.

"Billy," Chance said, "Hello Victoria."

"Nice to see you," Victoria said, "Lovely wedding today." Gesturing to Abby and Billy, Victoria continued, "You both did a nice job standing up for the bride and groom."

"I was just commenting to Abby how nice she looked," Chance said.

"I really like your dress," Victoria said, "And the color scheme, flowers, we even passed by a chocolate fountain."

"They have one?" Abby said.

"Yes, there are waterfalls and everything is so wonderfully over the top," Victoria said.

"They wanted epic and they got it," Billy said.

"Including the guest list," Abby said, "There a so many people."

"One too many if you ask me," Billy said.

"Billy was none to pleased to see our father," Victoria said.

"I haven't talked to him yet," Abby said.

"We have not spoken to Victor either," Billy said, "But I am sure it is only a matter of time."

"That is very perceptive of you," Victor said, standing behind Billy.

"And there it is," Billy said, taking a sip of his drink.

* * *

Traci retrieved a drink and turned around to see Paul, standing several feet away. Smiling when they saw each other, they approached, meeting half way.

"Nice to see you, Traci," Paul said, "You make lovely bridesmaid."

"Oh, thank you," Traci said.

"Can you believe this room?" Paul said, "I have seen butterflies, waterfalls, and I do not remember the last time I saw so many sparkles. I don't think I ever have."

"I know, they really went all out," Traci said, "Plus, they look so happy together."

"Meant for each other," Paul said.

"I think so too," Traci said.

"It is almost like something out of one of your romance novels," Paul said.

"Maybe, I will use them as inspiration for a new book," Traci said.

"I will be first in line for an autographed copy," Paul said.

Traci laughed before she said, "I don't mean to pry, but are you here on your own?"

"I am," Paul said, "That being the case, would you like to accompany me to the dance floor?"

"I would like that very much," Traci said.

* * *

"When you said the wedding would be epic, you were not kidding," Megan said, sitting with Kyle and Rachel.

"I didn't expect all this," Summer said, also at the table with Fen.

"I wanted to make sure my wife had the wedding of her dreams," Kyle said.

"It is," Rachel said, "But my husband did draw the line at lamas and doves."

Kyle laughed and said, "You love saying that don't you?"

"My husband?" Rachel said, "Yes, I do." She latched onto Kyle's arm, making him smile.

Daniel approached the table, saying, "This has to be best wedding ever."

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself," Rachel said.

"The decorations, the food, and so many lovely ladies," Daniel said.

"Did you meet someone special?" Summer said.

"I have not," Daniel said, "However, I was hoping Megan would accept an offer to dance with me?"

"How could I pass up such and intriguing offer?" Megan said.

"Isn't it almost time?" Summer said.

"Time for what?" Rachel said.

"You know, for a little garter and bouquet throwing?" Summer said.

Kyle and Rachel looked at each other, with Kyle saying, "I think it might be time for that, soon." Kyle mused a few seconds before he said, "I have to find that garter first."

"Oh, you know where it is," Rachel said.

"I believe I do," Kyle said.

"Okay," Summer said, as Fen slightly shook his head, "It is time for something else first."

"I'm afraid to ask," Kyle said.

"I would like you to dance with me," Summer said, adding, "If no one else minds."

"As long as you bring him back," Rachel said.

"I will consider it," Summer said, talking Kyle's hand.

"If I'm not back in five minutes, send out a search party," Kyle said, as Summer lead him away.

"Rachel, would you like to dance?" Fen said.

"I would love to," Rachel smiled.

* * *

Kyle made a big performance about retrieving the garter from Rachel. Once he had it in hand, the single gentlemen were instructed to gather in a group.

"Go on," Abby smiled, pushing Chance towards them.

Theo straightened his suit jacket, as Fen, Jack, Devon, Ravi, Daniel and Noah joined the group.

"Moment of truth," Devon said, to Jack.

Standing with his back to them, Kyle said, "Everyone ready?"

"Throw it!" Theo said.

As Kyle tossed the garter backwards, Theo saw it coming his way and reached out for it, when a hand appeared in front of him, snatching the item away. Fen smiled as he held up his prize, twirling it on his finger. People applauded as Fen looked over at Theo, noticing his reaction of disapproval.

"Better luck next time," Fen said, patting Theo on the shoulder as he passed by.

"Okay, ladies, it's time to throw the bouquet!" Chloe said, as ladies clustered together.

While everyone's attention was focused elsewhere, Tessa took the opportunity to further her and Austin's plan. Tessa had been monitoring Summer, and moved to the table where Summer's drink was still sitting. Reaching for the vile in her dress pocket, Tessa discretely let two drops of liquid fall into the drink. She quickly tucked the vile away and walked past the table.

"Alright, here it goes!" Rachel said, tossing the bouquet behind her.

Summer saw it coming, when suddenly Susie bumped her out of the way, so she could catch it. Everyone cheered for Susie, as Summer looked across at Fen, who shook his head in disapproval.

Turning to her mother, Summer said, "Did you see that? She pushed me."

"Everyone saw her," Phyllis said, "It was very childish. It doesn't matter, the bouquet was meant for you."

"Why do you say that?" Summer said.

"You and Fen," Phyllis said.

"What about us?" Summer said.

"Maybe you will be the next ones to get married," Phyllis smiled.

"Mom, we are not even thinking about that," Summer said.

"Perhaps you should be," Phyllis said.

"Don't get too excited," Summer said, "Fen is not ready to consider that big a step."

"You don't have to wait for him to propose," Phyllis said.

"What you are suggesting is not in the cards for us," Summer said.

"I will say this and then never mention it again and deny it in the future," Phyllis said, "Fen, he's a catch."

"Oh no, I am not discussing this with you," Summer said, embarrassed she walked away.

* * *

"I guess it wasn't our night," Abby said.

"Excuse me?" Chance said, "I thought we were having a good time."

"Me too," Abby said, "I only meant we were not successful catching good things."

"I thought I already did," Chance said, "You may have not caught the bouquet, but you never know what the future holds."

"I guess you are right," Abby said.

"In fact, this calls for a toast," Chance said. Reaching onto the table and retrieving two glasses, he said, "Are these ours?"

"I think so," Abby said, taking the drink Tessa had mixed drops into.

"To the future," Chance said.

"The future," Abby smiled. They clinked glasses and took a drink each.


	40. Chapter 40

Swaying on the dance floor, in Michael's arms, Lauren was mouthing the words to a slow song. Michael was smiling at her joining in the last line, before the tempo of the song picked up. Lauren took Michael's hands as they moved to keep up with the music.

Fen pulled Summer along as they joined in. Chelsea and Chloe were enjoying the music, while their respective significant others were amused watching from the sidelines. Rachel was more animated than Kyle as they too danced along. Noah had taken an interest in Megan as they moved in with the others. Susie and Faith were having fun getting into the music, as Mariah decided to let go, energizing her dance moves , encouraging Tessa to join her. Everyone was smiling as the song ended and respective couples moved in close for the following slow dance.

"I had no idea you were planning to propose, so beautifully," Mariah said, as she stood in Tessa's arms on the dance floor.

"The time was right for us," Tessa said.

"I love you so much," Mariah said, moving in to hold Tessa close.

Tessa's eyes drifted to Rachel, who was in Kyle's arms and said, "I love you too."

A few feet away, Summer was dancing close with Fen, while she was also watching Kyle and Rachel together. Summer was happy for them, however she was having a hard time accepting Kyle was a married man now. She tried to convince herself she was not jealous, she had Fen, who she loved and knew he loved her.

Pulling back to look at her, Fen noticed Summer's despondent look. "You okay?" Fen said.

"Yes, of course," Summer smiled at him, "However, I need to excuse myself to the ladies room."

"Okay," Fen said. Gently taking Summer's arm, to hold her back before she walked away, Fen said, "Are you sure you are alright?"

"You're sweet to worry about me," Summer said, kissing his cheek before she sauntered off.

Watching her go, Fen muttered, "That did not answer my question."

On her way, Summer paused to look back at Kyle and Rachel. She watched Kyle make Rachel laugh, before moving in to kiss her as they danced. The loving way the bride and groom looked at each other, was too much for Summer, as tears came to her eyes, before she fled.

* * *

Abby rubbed her forehead as she sat with Chance, who was smiling as he watched others in the room, dancing and having fun. Turning to face Abby, he paused when he noticed, she was distracted.

"Abby?" Chance said. She looked over at him as he continued, "Are you okay?"

"I think I must have had too much partying and champagne," Abby said. She sighed heavily, holding her head.

"You aren't feeling well, are you?" Chance said, instinctively feeling her forehead.

"I'll be fine," Abby said.

"Do you want to go?" Chance said.

"What?" Abby said.

"Maybe we should leave," Chance said, "Wait here, I'm going to get out coats." Abby nodded, prompting Chance to stand up to leave.

Abby waited a few seconds and decided she needed to splash some water on her face. She stood up and slowly made her way towards the ladies room. Feeling lightheaded she grabbed the wall for support. Unaware of where she was going, Abby wandered down the hall, and rounded a corner, where she ran into someone.

"Sorry," Austin said, and then realized who he was speaking to. Abby looked at him, her vision waving in and out of focus.

"You," Abby said, recognizing him from the hotel lobby.

Abby took an unsteady step, as Austin took her arm to steady her. "Abby?" he said.

"How do you know…" Abby spoke slowly, "Who are you?"

Realizing Abby was not drunk, Austin said, "I think someone got the wrong drink."

"Who…?" Abby said again.

Austin proceeded to take off his glasses and peel his fake beard.

"What are you doing?" Abby said.

"Abby, it's me," Austin said, "It's Austin."

"No…it can't…" Abby said. Her focus cleared on his face. "Aus…Austin?" she stammered.

"It's really me," Austin smiled at her.

"It can't be…Austin?" Abby said. She took an unsteady step, Austin catching her as she dropped unconscious into his arms.

"Unexpected," Austin said.

* * *

Concern was on Fen's face as he searched the room for Summer. A familiar voice made him turn around, when he heard his name.

"Fen?"

"Oh, Susie hi," Fen said, "Listen, have you seen Summer?"

"No," Susie said, "Maybe she left."

"She wouldn't do that," Fen said.

"Would you like to dance with me again?" Susie said.

"You know what, I don't think so," Fen said.

Disappointed Susie said, "Why not?"

"I saw what you did earlier," Fen said, "Pushing Summer the way you did. It was not very nice, in fact it was incredibly rude. You owe her an apology."

"I thought it would be fun," Susie said, "If you and I both caught the bride and groom things. They say it means you're next to be married."

"You need to understand something," Fen said, "I am your cousin, not your boyfriend. We are related Susie, nothing will ever happen between us. You need to get these romantic notions about me out of your head and grow up. If you will excuse me, I need to find my girlfriend."

Susie looked at Fen in disbelief, tears welling, as she watched him walk away. Her feelings hurt, Susie could not believe Fen was so angry with her. Tears began to slip down her cheeks as she ran for the exit.

Spying her run and seeing her tears, Connor was concerned about her. He looked back at his parents, noting they were not watching him he rushed after Susie.

* * *

Kyle and Rachel were talking with Jack, when a familiar voice said, "Well, here's the happy couple."

"Victor," Kyle said, "Glad you could be here."

"Congratulations," Victor said, as he and Kyle shook hands.

"Thank you," Kyle said, "Have you met my wife, Rachel?"

"Not formally," Victor said, "It very nice to meet a lovely bride."

"Oh, thank you," Rachel smiled, "I've heard lot about you."

"Oh, have you?" Victor smiled, "Don't' believe a word of it."

"It was all good," Rachel said, "Kyle spoke very highly of you."

"That's nice to hear," Victor said.

Walking to her husband's side, Nikki said, "Sorry, to keep you waiting."

Rachel noticed Kyle slightly bristle at the sight of Nikki, as Victor said, "That's okay. It gave me a chance to congratulate the bride and groom." He smiled at them.

Kyle forced a small smile at Nikki, as she said, "It was a lovely wedding. It was so nice to be able to share in your joy today."

"Thank you for coming," Rachel said, "It's nice that you attended."

"It could have been nicer," Kyle said, annoyance in his tone, "Not everyone was here today. Someone was notably absent."

"Kyle…" Jack said.

"You're talking about your mother," Nikki said.

"She should have been here," Kyle said, "Other than marrying my wife, the one thing which would have made this day more special is if my mother was here! She was supposed to watch me get married to the woman I love. But she missed the most important day of my life, because of you."

"I would greatly appreciate it, it you would lower your voice and not speak to my wife in that manner," Victor sternly said.

"No darling, it's alright," Nikki said, "Kyle has a right to his feelings. I played a part in hurting him."

"A part?" Kyle said, "You ruined my childhood. You took my mother from me and that is something that hurts everyday!"

"Kyle, settle down," Jack said.

"I told you, I didn't want that woman at our wedding!" Kyle said.

"I think it's best that we go," Nikki said, "I'm very sorry I've upset you. I truly wish you both the best."

"You don't speak her like that again," Victor said, before they walked away.

Rachel put a hand on Kyle's shoulder. "You okay?" she said.

Kyle sighed and said, "I'm sorry to both of you. Dad, I know she's your friend. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"I know," Jack said, "I wish your mother was here too." Sharing a hug with Kyle, Jack said, "I do believe she was watching today."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kyle said.

Jack left them together, as Kyle turned to Rachel. Pulling her closer to him, Kyle said, "How do you feel about getting out of here early?"

"You want to leave now?" Rachel said, "Before the countdown to midnight?"

"I have something special planned for tonight," Kyle said. Leaning in, he whispered in her ear, "I thought we could have a countdown of our own."

"Ooh," Rachel smiled, "When you put it that way…" She engaged him in a kiss.

* * *

Kyle and Rachel walked across the room, intending to tell everyone they were leaving, when Fen stepped in their path.

"Hey, have either of you seen Summer?" Fen said.

"No," Kyle said, "Did she ditch you?"

"She wouldn't do that," Fen said, "I can't find her and she doesn't answer her phone. I'm starting to get worried."

"Maybe she's in the ladies room?" Rachel said.

"No, Mariah checked, she's not in there," Fen said.

"No luck?" Mariah said, walking over. Fen shook his head.

"Okay, she has to be here," Kyle said, "I'll help you look." Turning to Rachel, he said, "Hopefully, this won't take long. I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed her cheek.

"It wouldn't be a wedding without some mystery," Mariah said.

"You don't think she left without him, do you?" Rachel said.

"I wouldn't have thought so," Mariah said.

Looking around the room, Rachel said, "Where is Susie?"

"I'm not sure," Mariah said, "Maybe she's with Faith."

"No Faith is over there," Rachel said, "She's not with her."

"I see Kevin," Mariah said, "Let's go see if he knows." They were about to walk over when the room was engulfed in darkness, as the lights went out.

* * *

Tears were falling as Susie walked around the parking lot outside the hotel. Distraught over the way Fen had hurt her feelings, she had wandered outside. Hugging herself against the cold night air, Susie paced back and forth. Upon turning around she gasped in fright when she saw Connor standing there.

"Sorry," Connor said, realizing he had frightened her.

"What are you doing here?" Susie said.

"Are you okay?" Connor said, "Do you need some help?"

"Just leave me alone," Susie said.

"You should come back inside," Connor said.

"I don't want to," Susie said.

"It's pretty cold," Connor said.

"I'm fine," Susie said, turning away from him.

Connor took off his suit jacket and walking over to Susie, he put it around her shoulders.

Looking at him, Susie said, "Thanks."

"Why are you so sad?" Connor said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Susie said.

"I really think we should go in," Connor said. He offered Susie his hand, which she hesitantly took.

They proceeded towards the entrance when they saw someone exiting the building. Noticing it was a woman crying, Susie and Connor ducked behind a hedge, close to the building. Peeking through the branches, Susie recognized Summer. "It's her," she softly said.

Summer could not settle her tears and she was not even sure why she felt so sad. Seeing Kyle get married had affected her in a way she had not expected. She was glad Kyle was happy, but she felt like she was losing a part of him to his wife.

As she sorted her thoughts, Summer was distracted by a noise further down the parking lot. Looking into the darkness, she jumped as a figure darted across the lot.

"What was that?" Connor whispered.

Fright sent Summer rushing back towards the entrance. Looking behind her as she walked, she cried out when she felt someone touch her arm.

* * *

Murmurs of confusion flowed through the darkness of the room. "Mariah?" Rachel said.

"I'm still here," Mariah said.

"What happened?" Rachel said, just as the lights came back on.

"What was that about?" Mariah said.

"Hey," Kevin said, rushing over, "Are you both alright?"

"We're fine," Rachel said.

"Where's Susie?" Kevin said.

"I was going to ask you," Rachel said, "What's going on?"

"Let's not panic she has to be here somewhere," Kevin said.

"I'll start asking around," Mariah said.

"Kevin, where could she be?" Rachel said.

"Maybe she's with Fen…" Kevin trailed off as he saw Fen walking towards them, "Or not."

"I still can't find her," Fen said.

"Now my daughter is missing too," Rachel said.

"Too?" Kevin said.

"I've been looking for Summer," Fen said, "She is nowhere to be found."

"Where's Kyle?" Rachel said.

"We split up to look for her," Fen said, "He didn't come back here?"

"I'm getting scared now," Rachel said.

"Excuse me?" Chance said, interjecting, "Have any of you seen Abby?"

"She's missing too?" Kevin said.

"What you mean too?" Chance said.

"I can't find or get a hold of Summer," Fen said.

"Plus my daughter is missing and my husband," Rachel said.

"So, you're telling me we are missing four people?" Chance said.

"Five," Chelsea said, overhearing the conversation as she approached with Adam, "We can't find Connor."

* * *

Susie and Connor watched Summer, as she cried out and pushed someone away from her.

"Summer, it's just me," Kyle said.

"Kyle?" Summer said, "You scared the life out of me!"

"What are you doing out here alone?" Kyle said.

"I had some thinking to do," Summer said.

"Do you think you could do that somewhere warmer?" Kyle said, "Like indoors?" Noticing she had been crying, Kyle said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Summer said.

"It's me you're talking to," Kyle said, "Don't tell me nothing."

"It's not something we should talk about," Summer said, "Especially not today."

"Tell me what's bothering you," Kyle said, "Before we both get hypothermia."

"I feel sad," Summer said, "Watching you get married, I got really emotional."

"I thought you and I had agreed to be good friends," Kyle said, "You told me you supported my marriage."

"I do," Summer said, "And I am really glad you found your happiness. I just feel like I'm going to lose you as my friend."

"Why would you think that?" Kyle said.

"Because you have a wife now," Summer said, "She is going to be your priority. The one you talk to about everything, the one you spend time with, the one you go to for comfort and share your secrets with. You know, the things you used to do with me."

"Summer, just because I got married, does not mean I will forget about my friends," Kyle said, "Especially when that friend is you."

"Then why do I feel like I'm already losing you?" Summer said.

"You're not," Kyle said, "I would never let that happen. I'm still here if you need a friend."

"Promise?" Summer said.

"Absolutely," Kyle said, pulling her into a hug.

"Isn't this the sweetest thing ever?" a voice startled them from the darkness. Watching a figure approach, his features becoming clearer in the light he spoke, "The groom and his ex, sharing a private embrace."

"Whoever you are…" Kyle stopped as he recognized him. He looked at Summer, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"It can't be," Summer said.

"It's me, your long lost husband," he said.

Summer paused, before she said, "Austin?"

* * *

Noah strolled away from the crowd, checking messages on his phone. Tucking the phone back into his pocket he stopped when something caught his eye. "What the…" Noah said walking closer, when he realized someone was lying on the floor. Rushing over he immediately recognized her.

"Abby?" Noah said, crouching down beside her. Realizing she was unconscious he tried to rouse her, calling her name several times.

"What we need is to do an organized search," Chance was saying to the others.

"I need some help over here!" Noah hollered.

"What now?" Kevin said, as several people rushed over.

Spying Chance, Noah said, "Over here, it's Abby."

Getting to his knees beside her, Chance called her name. "Abby? Come on wake up." Looking up at Noah, Chance said, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Noah said, "I found her like this."

Abby stirred, Chance calling her name, prompting her to wake. Abby opened and closed her eyes a few times before she focused on her surroundings.

"Abby?" Chance said.

"Chance?" Abby said.

"How do you feel?" Chance said, "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Abby said. Realizing she was lying on the floor, she tried to sit up. Noah and Chance assisted her.

"Easy," Noah said.

"What happened?" Abby said, "Did I faint?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Chance said, "We found you unconscious. Do you remember anything?"

"I felt a little woozy and then…" Abby trailed off remembering, someone saying, 'Abby it's me'.

"Where is he?" Abby suddenly said, "Where did he go?"

"Who?" Noah said.

"Austin," Abby said, "He was here."

* * *

"How are you…what are you doing here?" Kyle said.

"You're surprised to see me," Austin said.

"You were dead," Summer said, "Kyle, what's going on?"

"Where did you come from?" Kyle said.

"Not important," Austin said, "Nice wedding by the way."

"You were at the wedding?" Summer said.

"It was a little sappy for my taste," Austin said.

"Okay, so you're alive," Kyle said, "Why don't you go back wherever you came from and leave us all alone."

"I can't do that," Austin said.

"Why not?" Kyle said.

"I came to get my wife back," Austin said.

Summer stared at him and said, "You mean me? I'm not your wife anymore."

"You will be, it's just a matter of time" Austin said.

"You're out of your mind," Summer said, "You lied, you cheated, you are a criminal, what makes you think I would want anything to do with you?"

"You loved me once," Austin said.

"Never again," Summer said.

"Don't be like that," Austin said, "You are coming with me."

"Think again," Kyle said, "Better yet, let's go inside and let the cops know you are alive and they can deal with you."

"I can't let you do that," Austin said.

"Summer, go inside," Kyle said.

"I'm not leaving you out here with him," Summer said, "Come on, let's both go."

"You are not listening," Austin said, producing a gun, "I say you both stay."

Susie covered her mouth to suppress a gasp, as she and Connor watched in fear.


	41. Chapter 41

Sitting at a table with Abby, Nate was checking on her. "Has this ever happened before?" Nate said.

"No never," Abby said, "I started to feel lightheaded and the next thing I remember, I woke up on the floor. I must have fainted."

"I'm not so sure about that," Nate said.

"What do you mean?" Chance said, sitting nearby.

"Have you taken any medication lately?" Nate said, "Including over the counter pain relievers?"

"No," Abby said, "I've felt fine. I get the feeling you suspect something."

"I don't think it was exhaustion or illness that caused this," Nate said, "By the dilation in your eyes, I would say you were drugged."

Abby stared at him, as Noah said, "Are you sure?"

"It's the most likely explanation," Nate said, "Which is why you need to be thoroughly checked at the hospital."

"I'll make sure she does that," Chance said.

"I will," Abby said, "I just need to sit for a little while first."

"Who would do this?" Noah said.

"Why would somebody want to drug me?" Abby said.

"That's a good question," Chance said, "Don't worry we will find out."

"Abby, what you said earlier about Austin," Noah said, "You know it's not possible you saw him."

"Of course, I know that," Abby said, "I could have sworn he was right in front of me. I saw his face. He spoke to me."

"What did he say?" Chance said.

"He told me he was Austin," Abby said, "But it couldn't have been, he's been dead for years."

"That's right," Noah said, "We both saw him that night."

"Maybe something subconsciously reminded me of him and it got in my head when I passed out," Abby said.

"I know you say Austin is dead," Chance said, "But Abby, what happened to you tonight, does that sound like something he would do?"

"Actually," Noah said, "It sounds exactly like him."

"We need to secure this room," Chance said.

* * *

Susie and Connor were becoming very worried, as they watched the standoff between Kyle, Summer and Austin.

"Oh, no," Susie said, her voice just above a whisper, "He's going to hurt Kyle."

"And Summer," Connor said. His heart was beating very fast, but looking at Susie he noticed how frightened she was. Pushing his own fear back, Connor whispered, "We have to do something. We have to tell someone."

"How?" Susie said, "We can't just walk through the front doors, they will see us and we could get hurt."

Connor thought for a moment and then said, "There's a back door."

"What?" Susie said.

"I remember going inside that way before," Connor said.

"What if that man sees us?" Susie said.

Peering through the branches, Connor said, "His back is to us. We can get away if we stay quiet and walk low down."

Connor took Susie's hand and walking hunched over, he led her along the side of the building.

"Just take it easy," Kyle said, guiding Summer behind him.

"Oh, that's cute," Austin said, "You're trying to protect her. She's not the one who is in danger of getting hurt."

Something caught Kyle's eye, as he spotted Susie looking over at them, before she disappeared around the back corner of the building. It gave Kyle a glimmer of hope, help was coming.

In an effort to stall Austin, Kyle knew he had to keep him talking. "So, are you going to tell us where you've been all this time?" Kyle said.

"Don't act like you care," Austin said.

"I'd like to know," Summer said.

"You already know the story," Austin said, "You and your friends left me for dead, in the freezing cold."

"That's not what happened," Summer said.

"But it was," Austin said, "I had the head injury to prove it."

"We thought you were already dead," Summer said, "I don't understand, how you are alive. I identified your body."

"You obviously did not look carefully enough, at who you were confirming as your dead husband," Austin said.

"How did you survive?" Kyle said.

"I couldn't have just gotten up and walked away," Austin said, "I had help."

"From who?" Kyle said.

"None of your business," Austin said.

"I don't understand, why you are angry enough to threaten us," Summer said.

"As I said, I don't want to hurt you Summer," Austin said.

"Your saving your hostility for me," Kyle said, "I know we don't like each other, but this is going to extremes."

"Would you like to know what I've been through?" Austin said, "I found myself in a hospital bed. Doctors were talking about brain damage. I couldn't think straight, put together a coherent sentence. They told me I would never walk again, never be able to lead a normal life."

"You obviously overcame all of that," Kyle said, "You must have worked hard."

"I heard about your brain tumor," Austin said, "I thought maybe now he will feel like I did. Know how to struggle to survive and this could be payback. But then you got your miracle cure."

"I had a lot of help from other people," Kyle said, "That cure and recovery was never easy."

"Neither was mine," Austin said, "You had people to love you and that got you through. So nice for you. Do you know how I made it? Thinking of a moment like this. Making sure one of you pays for all of it."

"You went through a horrible time," Summer said, "I'm sorry about that. If we had known, if I had known you were still alive, you would never have been abandoned."

"Then don't make that same mistake again," Austin said, "Come with me."

"Don't you lay a finger on her," Kyle said.

"You think I won't shoot you, is that it?" Austin said.

"Austin, please don't," Summer pleaded.

"No, I've had enough," Austin said. Pointing his weapon at Kyle, Austin continued, "You Kyle Abbott, have gotten in my way for the last time."

* * *

"What is happening?" Rachel said.

"That's what I'd like to know," Fen said.

"We need to stay calm," Kevin said.

"But where are they?" Rachel said, "I wish I knew the last person who talked to Susie, maybe they have an idea of where she might be."

Fen momentarily closed his eyes, before he said, "I think maybe it was me."

"What was you?" Rachel said.

"I talked to Susie a little while ago," Fen said, "I was worried about Summer and I spoke to her more harshly than I should have."

"What did you say to her?" Kevin said.

"I told her to stop hoping for something romantic to happen between her and me and to leave me alone," Fen said, "I might have told her she needed to grow up."

"So, she took off because of a broken heart?" Rachel accused, "Thank you Fen!" Rachel glared at him.

"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings," Fen said, "I wasn't thinking."

Across the room, Chance was conferring with Paul, as he said, "Someone appears to be terrorizing a few members of this wedding. Abby gets drugged and the kids, along with Kyle and Summer, they have been missing for a good while now."

"I assume people have tried to contact them by phone?" Paul said.

"All calls go straight voice mail," Chance said.

"Has anyone searched the perimeter outside?" Paul said.

"I don't think so," Chance said, "We should get that underway."

Overhearing, Nick said, "Okay, let's do that." He headed for the exit.

"I'm right behind you," Phyllis said.

"Hold on," Paul said, "Where are you going?"

"To look for Summer," Phyllis said.

"No you're not," Chance said, "Come back here please."

"My daughter is missing," Nick said, "I'm going to find her."

"I'm going to find mine too," Rachel said.

"Everybody, stop," Paul said, "I understand you are worried about your loved ones. Please let the police handle this."

"You can't expect us to sit around and do nothing," Jack said, "Our kids are out there somewhere."

"We are doing everything we can to locate them," Paul said.

Suddenly shrieks of "Help!" were heard as Susie and Connor ran into the room. Relief washed over both sets of parents and their kids ran to them.

"Connor, thank goodness!" Chelsea said, "Where have you been?"

"There's….there's a…a man," Connor stumbled over his words.

"Okay, slow down," Adam said, "What's wrong?"

"There's a man," Connor said, "He has a gun."

"Are you sure about this?" Adam said. Connor nodded.

"He has Kyle and Summer," Susie sobbed.

"What do you mean he has them?" Rachel said.

"He's pointing the gun at them and won't let them leave," Susie said.

"Where are they now?" Paul said.

"Outside," Susie said, "In the parking lot."

"Son of a…" Nick said, heading for the exit.

"You're not going out there," Paul said.

"Some psycho is wielding a weapon at my daughter," Nick said, "I am not standing by an letting it happen!"

"People please listen," Paul said, waving his arms, "It is critical that you all stay here. This is tense situation and the last thing we need is a stampede outside. We don't want anyone else to get caught in this situation. If anyone runs out there, it could startle the assailant, which could have disastrous consequences. I have called for back-up we are handling things."

"Connor, why did you run off like this?" Chelsea said.

"Your mother and I were really worried about you," Adam said.

"Sorry," Connor said, "I just…I saw Susie was upset and I wanted to help her."

"That's very nice of you," Adam said, "But you should have said something to us. You could have told us Susie was upset and we could have told her parents and we all could have helped her."

"Susie, why did you run outside?" Rachel said. Unsure of what to say, Susie shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Was it because of me?" Fen said, "I know I was not so nice when I talked to you earlier." Susie paused before she nodded. "I did not mean to hurt your feelings," Fen said, "I was worried about Summer and I should not have taken it out on you. I'm sorry, I upset you so much."

"I thought you liked me," Susie said.

"I do," Fen said, "You are my sweet, cool younger cousin. I really want us to be friends again."

"I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable," Susie said.

"Not at all," Fen said, "You are family, I will always care about you. If you ever need me, I'll be right there."

"Just don't ever run off like that again," Rachel said.

"On the other hand I guess it was good that you found out what was going on outside, so you could let us know," Fen said.

"I really hope they will be okay," Susie said.

"How did you find out what was happening?" Rachel said.

"Connor and I were about to come inside, when we saw Summer run out the front door," Susie said, "She was crying too."

"What was she crying about?" Fen said.

"I don't know," Susie said, "Then Kyle came outside and I think he tried to make her feel better. It looked like they were about to go back inside when that man came along and started to threaten them."

"So Kyle is outside because of Summer," Rachel said, "It always goes back to Summer. Kyle is in danger because of her, so typical."

"Hey, my daughter is in that situation too," Phyllis said, "Perhaps, if you had better control over your husband, they wouldn't be in this mess."

"Your daughter is always dragging people into disaster," Rachel said.

"At least she never became unhinged to the point of trying to harm people," Phyllis retorted.

"Oh, don't you go there with me," Rachel said

"Both of you stop!" Jack said, ceasing the argument, "We are all on edge, but if you calm down, Kevin has some news."

"What did you find out?" Fen said.

"I just spoke to Paul," Kevin said, "The standoff is still going on, but Kyle and Summer have not been harmed. The person with the gun has also been identified."

"Who is it?" Noah said.

"Believe it or not," Keven started, "It's Austin Travers."

"Are they positive?" Noah said.

"Without a doubt," Kevin said.

"So I wasn't hallucinating," Abby said, "I really saw him."

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Tessa said.

"I can't believe he's alive," Mariah said.

"Why would he be threatening Kyle and Summer?" Rachel said.

"Austin always felt, Kyle was in his way to truly have Summer," Noah said.

"So now is his chance to get to Kyle?" Rachel panicked.

"I didn't mean it like that," Noah said.

"I can't believe things have gone this far," Tessa said.

"The police are going to take care of him," Mariah said.

"Before or after he shoots my husband?" Rachel worried.

"I can't take much more of this waiting for something to happen," Fen said, "The police need to act fast."

"He won't listen to them," Tessa said.

"What are you talking about?" Mariah said.

"If he feels cornered he will react," Tessa said, "I have to do something. I have to talk to him."

"Who?" Mariah said.

"Austin," Tessa said, "He will listen to me!"

"What makes you think that?" Kevin said.

"You don't even know him," Mariah said.

"I don't have time to explain," Tessa said.

"You had better start," Mariah said.

"I get you want to help, but what makes you think he will listen to you?" Fen said

"Because he's my brother!" Tessa blurted out.

"What?" Noah said.

"Austin, is my brother," Tessa said, "I will explain later, but right now I have to stop him. Kevin please tell Paul I need to speak to Austin."

* * *

"Austin, I am begging you not to do this," Summer said.

Austin could see the fear in Kyle's eyes, prompting him to say, "I've never seen you so quiet Abbott."

"You're in charge," Kyle said.

"You better believe it," Austin said.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kyle noticed movement inside the front doors. He glanced in that direction, causing Austin to do the same.

Taking advantage of Austin's distraction, Kyle lunged at him and they began to struggle. Summer exclaimed in fear of Kyle's safety. In the fight, Kyle knocked the gun out of Austin's hand, followed up by a few punches to Austin's face. Austin recovered the upper hand, punching Kyle and knocking him off his feet. Austin pounced on Kyle, hitting him again. Summer tried to defend Kyle, as she pounded on Austin's back and attempted to pull him arms away from Kyle. Austin reached out and shoved Summer away from him, causing her to fall backwards. Anger rose in Kyle at seeing Summer pushed down and he was ready to fight back, stopping when he saw Austin had recovered the gun and was pointing it at his chest.

"Now you pay," Austin said.

Paul appeared in the doorway, his gun drawn. "Austin," Paul said, "Drop the weapon."

Summer was a safe enough distance away for Chance to help her stand up. "Come on," he said.

"Chance take her inside," Paul said. However, Summer resisted, her concern over Kyle was too strong. She stood just outside the doors, out of harms way.

"Chief Williams," Austin said, "It's been awhile."

Leaning on the back of in his forearms, Kyle's heart was pounding, fear in his eyes as he kept his focus on Austin.

"Drop the gun," Paul said.

"I know you don't understand why, but I have to do this," Austin said.

"Before you do, there is someone who would like to talk to you," Paul said. He guided Tessa towards him, staying by her side.

"Austin?" Tessa said.

"Tess," Austin said, "You are just in time for the grand finale."

"You don't want to do this," Tessa said.

"But I do," Austin said, "If he's out of the picture it helps you too. We get what we want remember?"

"Not like this," Tessa said, "You can't hurt anyone, you will ruin your life. The police are here, you have no way out of this. Don't make it worse than it already is."

"I am tired of dealing with him," Austin said, "After everything he has done to me, it's time to get rid of him."

"If you do then Kyle wins," Tessa said, "You will go to jail for the rest of your life. Do you really want your revenge on him to be the reason you lose everything? He's not worth it Austin."

Noticing Summer was standing just outside the doors, Fen slipped out, relief washing over him as he took her in his arms. Realizing Austin was poised to shoot Kyle, Fen said, "Austin, let him go."

"Is that my old buddy Fen?" Austin said, "I'll tell you what. You come over here and when I am done with Kyle, you can be next."

"Sweetie, don't do this," Tessa said, "It's over. You can stop now."

"I just wanted her back," Austin said.

"Austin?" Summer said, "If you let him go, I will consider talking to you. If you hurt him, I will never forgive you. Not ever."

"It's okay," Tessa said, "It's time to stop."

"I don't know how," Austin said.

A voice spoke from behind Austin. "Put the gun down," Rey said, weapon drawn "Do it now."

"Alright," Austin said, "Fine, you win." Austin moved the gun away from Kyle and raised his hands. Paul stepped in and removed the weapon from Austin's grasp, as Rey pulled his arms back and cuffed him.

Kyle closed his eyes and dropped his head back in relief. Paul assisted Kyle to his feet, saying, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Kyle said.

"Are you sure?" Paul said. Kyle nodded.

"This isn't over," Austin hollered, as he was led away.

"Yeah, it is," Rey said, shoving Austin into a police cruiser.

Summer rushed over and threw her arms around Kyle. Hearing her softly cry, Kyle soothed, "It's okay, it's over."

"I thought I was going to lose you," Summer said.

"To be honest, I thought so too," Kyle said.

"You okay?" Fen said.

"Yeah, I think so," Kyle said.

"I can't believe that guy is alive and kicking," Fen said.

"I know what you mean," Kyle said.

Putting an arm around, Fen's waist, Summer said, "You should have seen him, Kyle did everything he could to protect me."

"Thank you," Fen said, "There is a very anxious bride inside, who will be so relieved to see you."

"Tessa, I have a few questions for you," Paul said.

"Of course," Tessa said.

"Wait, a second," Kyle said, "You and Austin, what was all that about?"

"He's my brother," Tessa said.

"What?" Kyle said.

"I think you have some explaining to do," Fen said.

* * *

Rachel was pacing the room with worry, as Mariah sat with Noah.

"Can you believe this is happening?" Mariah said, "I didn't know she had any family. How could she not tell me about this?"

"I'm not really surprised," Noah said, "Even when we were dating, there was always something off about Tessa."

They were startled by cheers, as they looked to see Fen walking Summer into the room. Nick and Phyllis rushed to their daughter's side, giving hugs. Noah popped out of his seat, running over to join in the hugging.

Mariah got out of her chair and went to stand by Rachel. "Where's Kyle?" Rachel fretted.

"You mean him?" Mariah smiled, gesturing to Kyle entering the room.

Kyle and Rachel saw each other at the same time, rushing to meet each other half way. Jack encouraged applause, as the couple took each other in their arms.

Noticing Rachel was crying, Kyle held her tight, soothing her with, "It's okay."

"Are you alright?" Rachel said, "I was so worried something would happen to you."

"I'm okay," Kyle said.

"But you're not, you are hurt," Rachel said, noticing the bruise forming under his eye.

"I'm fine, really," Kyle said, "I had a little scuffle and got punched, but I assure you I am perfectly okay."

"That was really stupid, what you did," Summer was accusing Kyle, "What were you thinking lunging at Austin, while he was holding the gun. You could have been killed."

"You did what?" Rachel said.

"I saw the opportunity and I took it," Kyle said, "And you are welcome that it enabled you to get away from him."

"That's how you got hurt?" Rachel said, "For once I agree with Summer. What were you thinking?"

"All that matters, is Summer and I are okay and Austin is going to jail for a very long time," Kyle said.

"We have one more problem," Jack said, strolling over, "You missed the countdown to midnight." Jack smiled as he continued, "You look a little worse for wear, but I am very happy you are alright."

Kyle and Jack shared quick hug, as Kyle said, "Thanks."

"What has happened to Tessa?" Mariah said.

"She must have skipped out, too ashamed to face us for her deception," Noah said.

Kyle spotted Susie, lingering by, unsure if she should approach him. Kyle smiled at her, prompting Susie to walk over and hug him around the waist. Kyle gave small laugh, in reaction to how tight she was holding on. "It's okay, it's all over," Kyle said, rubbing her back.

Once she let go, Kyle said, "I saw you out there. I'm guessing I have you to thank for letting everyone know what was going on."

"I was really scared, but Connor knew what to do," Susie said, "He was really brave."

"You were?" Chelsea smiled down at Connor.

"I only wanted it all to be okay," Connor said.

"Thank you for coming to help me," Susie said, giving Connor a quick kiss on the cheek.

Looking at Chelsea, Adam said, "Did you know our son could change color like that?" Chelsea gave Adam a light slap on the arm.

Adele made her presence known again as she said, "What a frightful evening." Kyle and Rachel stared at her, so Adele said, "Kyle dear, I am happy things turned out all right for you."

"Thank you," Kyle said, "Me too."

"It was a lovely wedding," Adele said, "And now I have a handsome new son-in-law."

"Thanks," Kyle said.

"Not to mention my lovely new daughter-in-law," Jack said.

Jack and Adele were eyeing Kyle and Rachel. "What?" Kyle said.

"What are you waiting for?" Jack said, "Isn't it about time you and your beautiful bride start the honeymoon?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," Kyle teased.

"You told me you had something special planned," Rachel said.

Nodding Kyle said, "It's starting to come back to me."

"So go on," Jack smiled, "Get out of here."

"Wait," Rachel said, "Mom, are you going to be here when I get back?"

"I don't think so," Adele said, "It's time for me to go back home."

Jack and Rachel were both clearly disappointed, as Rachel said, "We just got to a good place. I was hoping to spend more time with you."

"It's not like you will never see me again," Adele said, "I will visit. You can also come to see me and even bring your other half with you."

Kyle nodded and said, "We will do that."

"Oh, by other half I was speaking of Susie," Adele joked, "But you can come too Kyle."

Kyle smiled as he nodded and said, "It was nice to get to know you Adele."

"Mom," Adele corrected.

Kyle paused before he agreed. "Mom," he said.

"I know you will both have a wonderful life together," Adele said, sharing a hug with her daughter and then the same with Kyle.

Rachel turned around to see Megan smiling at her. "You didn't think you were going to get away without saying goodbye to me?"

The two friends shared a hug. "I am truly happy for you," Megan said.

"Thanks, I am so happy," Rachel said.

"From now on we stay in touch," Megan said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Rachel said.

Turning to Kyle, Megan said, "As for you prince charming, I would tell you to take care of her, but I know you will." She gave Kyle a quick hug.

"Thanks for coming," Kyle said, "It was really nice to meet you."

"You haven't seen the last of me," Megan said.

"On that note," Kyle said, "It's time for us to be on our way."

"You still haven't told me where we are spending our wedding night," Rachel said.

"That's because it's a surprise," Kyle said.

"Did you get a suite in the hotel?" Rachel said.

Taking Rachel in his arms, Kyle said, "Better than that."

"I can hardly wait," Rachel smiled.

* * *

The cell door slammed shut on Austin, who watched the guard lock it and walk away. Austin surveyed his surroundings, through the bars before pushing himself back from them with a sigh. He paced the length of the cell several times before lying down on the bed. Locking his hands behind his head, Austin stared up at the ceiling. A smile crept across his face as Austin could not suppress a laugh.


	42. Chapter 42

Austin was deep in thought as he lay on the mattress inside his cell. His mind was filled with visions of the wedding. However, in his version, Austin was the groom and dressed in a flowing white dress Summer was his bride. As they joined hands, Austin said, "I love you."

"I do love you," Summer smiled.

"Someone looks happy," Tessa's voice, broke Austin's thoughts, as he looked to see her standing outside his cell, "Considering your predicament, I expected to find you sulking," she said.

Standing up, Austin said, "Tess, I knew you would come. Are you here to bail me out?"

"Yeah, right," Tessa said, "You were caught red handed. Besides, I couldn't afford bail."

"Your bestie just married a rich man," Austin said.

"You threatened to kill that man," Tessa said, "They would never help you."

"The look in Abbott's eyes when I had him pinned," Austin said, "The fear, it was priceless."

"You are actually gloating?" Tessa said.

"I wanted to do it," Austin said, "It would have served him right. But then you came along and got in the way."

"I saved your ass," Tessa said, "By the way, everyone knows about you and me."

"What does that mean?" Austin said.

"They all know you and I are brother and sister," Tessa said.

"Excuse me?" Austin said, "How did that happen?"

"I told them," Tessa confidently said.

"You told…" Austin gave and angry laugh, as he stepped back with a sigh, "Tell me this a joke, Tess."

"You were holding people at gunpoint," Tessa said, "You forced me to confess."

"It is your fault, I had to resort to extreme measures," Austin said.

"Don't blame me for your lapse in sound judgement," Tessa said.

"You had one job to do," Austin growled, "One. You only had to put drops into a drink and make sure the right person took it. But no, you drugged the wrong person, so I had to execute plan B. What else did you tell everyone?"

"Nothing," Tessa said, "I left as quickly as I could. Not to worry though, I will handle things."

"You're right you will," Austin said.

"Oh, I don't like that look in your eyes," Tessa said, "You're planning something."

"And you're going to help me," Austin said.

"No, I'm not," Tessa said, "What you did, in front of witnesses, is going to keep you behind bars for a long time. I am not going to lift a finger to help you. I am done."

"Don't you leave me here, Tess," Austin said

Tessa stepped close to the bars and said, "Watch me." She turned and proceeded to walk away.

"Tessa!" Austin yelled.

* * *

After a quick change of clothes, Kyle and Rachel embarked on their journey. Kyle drove along the road, keeping their destination a secret. He looked over at Rachel and smiled, when he noticed she had dozed off. Pulling the car to a stop, Kyle gently touched Rachel's shoulder to wake her. "We're here," he said.

Kyle darted to the passenger side door, where took Rachel's hands to assist her, as she stood up. Peering into the darkness, Rachel said, "Where are we?"

"You don't recognize it?" Kyle said, keeping an arm around her waist, as they stepped along a pathway.

"It's so dark, I…" Rachel stopped and smiled as her surroundings became more familiar. "The cabin?" she said.

"Surprise," Kyle smiled, "What do you think? We can go somewhere else if you don't like it."

"No, it's perfect," Rachel said, "It's a wonderful surprise."

"It's not over yet," Kyle said, unlocking the door. Letting it swing open, Kyle put his arms around Rachel, lifting her off the ground. Rachel giggled with delight, as Kyle carried her inside.

Kyle watched the wonderment come into Rachel's eyes, at the sight of flowers, arrayed around the room, drapery and tablecloths matching the color scheme of the wedding venue. Small pillows embodied with expressions reading, "bride and groom", "husband and wife" "the happy couple" and "I love you", decorated the couch. A trail of rose petals littered the floor leading to the bedroom.

"Kyle, did you do all of this?" Rachel said, as Kyle set her back on her feet.

"I had some help," Kyle said, "You like it?"

"I love it," Rachel said, "Look at all the roses."

"You're favorite," Kyle said.

"You even have some champagne," Rachel said.

"I wish I could take credit for it," Kyle said, "But I didn't know that was here."

"There's a card," Rachel said.

Picking up a small envelope, Kyle smiled as he showed it to Rachel. "Mr. & Mrs. Kyle Abbott," he read. Taking out the card inside, he continued to read, "Congratulations, we love you! Mom and Dad."

"That's so thoughtful," Rachel said. She put her arms around Kyle, prompting him to reciprocate the hug.

Detecting how tight Rachel was holding on, Kyle said, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Rachel said.

Hearing the uncertainty in her voice, Kyle said, "No, something's bothering you. No second thoughts, I hope."

Looking at him, Rachel said, "Absolutely not."

"Then what's wrong?" Kyle said.

"I can't stop thinking about what happened earlier this evening," Rachel said.

"You mean with Austin?" Kyle said, "I know you were scared, I was too, but I'm okay."

"I know," Rachel said, "It's just…when I heard someone was threatening you with a gun, in the parking lot, it reminded me of what happened to my sister." Kyle closed his eyes and sighed. Tears fell as Rachel continued, "The thought that I could lose you the same way…"

Kyle pulled Rachel close to him saying, "I never considered that's what you were thinking and feeling. I'm sorry you got so scared, but I am here and Austin can't hurt us anymore. We're safe."

Rachel looked up at Kyle and said, "I always feel safe with you." She pulled him into a kiss.

"What do you say we take this into the other room?" Kyle said, nodding his head towards the bedroom.

"I thought you would never ask," Rachel said, "There's nothing I would love more."

Kyle picked her up again, kissing her, as he carried her to bed.

* * *

Leaning against the counter in her apartment, Mariah twisted her engagement ring on her finger.

"I can't believe this is happening," she said.

Noah sat on the couch and said, "It sure has been a crazy night."

"It all started out so beautifully," Mariah said, "The wedding was breathtaking, there was so much joy at the reception. Tessa proposed and everything was perfect. Then people started to go missing and Austin is alive and he's Tessa's brother. Everything fell apart."

"You know, I can stay tonight," Noah said.

"No, you don't have to," Mariah said.

"You shouldn't be alone," Noah said, "Not when you feel like this."

Mariah smiled at him. "You're a good brother," she said, pulling him into a hug.

The sound of the front door opening, caused them both to pull out of the hug. Noah and Mariah, stared at Tessa as she stepped in.

"Well, look who's here," Noah said, as Tessa shut the door.

Tessa was quiet, prompting Noah to continue, "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I would like to talk to Mariah alone," Tessa said

"I don't think that's a good idea," Noah said.

"Noah, it's okay," Mariah said.

"I don't trust her," Noah said, "I am not going to leave you alone with her."

"I would never do anything to hurt Mariah," Tessa said.

"How do I know that?" Noah said, "What if you are just like your no good brother, who nearly took a life today and cause heartache for a whole lot of people."

"I did not know Austin would go to such extremes," Tessa said, "I am as shocked as you are things escalated this way."

"I would like an explanation," Noah said.

"You will get one," Tessa said, "I would like to talk to Mariah first."

"It's alright, you can go," Mariah said, "Thank you for bringing me home."

"I'll call you later," Noah said, giving Mariah a quick hug. Noah head for the door, pausing to say, "Tessa, do yourself a favor. Tell her the truth for a change."

"Yeah, goodnight, Noah," Tessa said, with her back to him. Noah shut the door with a sigh.

"Something tells me this will be a long night," Mariah said, "Whatever you have to say, it had better be good."

* * *

Nick walked into his home, followed by Phyllis and Summer, with Fen trailing behind. Summer was silent as she sat on the couch, fidgeting with her hands.

"Summer, would you like something to eat, or maybe a drink?" Nick said.

"No, thanks," Summer said.

Sitting next to her, Fen said, "Are you okay?"

"No," Summer said.

Fen rubbed Summer's shoulder, as Phyllis said, "It's been a long day and it's late. We should turn in."

"I can't sleep," Summer said, "I can't get the image out of my head. Austin standing alive in front of me, threatening to hurt Kyle and I thought he was going to do it. Plus he had this crazed look in his eyes…" Summer was unable to continue, as he tears came.

Fen merged his arm all the way around her shoulders saying, "It's all going to be okay."

Nick crouched down in front of Summer and said, "I know you had a traumatic experience, but it is over. Austin is in jail where he belongs and he cannot hurt you anymore. You are safe here."

"He's right," Phyllis said, "Your Dad and I are here for you. You are not alone."

"I think the best thing right now is try to get some sleep," Nick said.

"Things will look better in the morning," Phyllis said.

"Thank you Fen for making sure Summer got home safe," Nick said, "We appreciate your concern."

"I'm going to get going," Fen said.

Summer grabbed his hand, "No," she said, "I don't want you to go."

"Summer it's really late," Nick said.

"You can see Fen tomorrow," Phyllis said.

"It's just that, with everybody I love, I need to know where they are tonight," Summer said, "I need you all with me, so I know you're safe. That is the only way I will feel safe."

"If that is what you need, I don't mind staying," Fen said. Looking up at Nick and Phyllis, Fen said, "As long as that's okay with everyone."

Nick and Phyllis hesitated, so Fen gestured to the couch and said, "I can sleep out here."

Nick looked at Phyllis, who shrugged her shoulders. Nick nodded and said, "Okay, whatever you need."

* * *

"Stay there, I'll be right back," Kyle called, as he darted into the main room of the cabin.

Smiling, Kyle put his hand on the champagne bottle, when a loud gust of wind slammed up against the door. Startled Kyle sharply looked up as his heart skipped a beat. Realizing it was the wind, Kyle closed his eyes as he quietly laughed at himself. Walking to the door, he peeked at the outside, through the window, before making sure the door was locked. "Keep it together, Kyle," he said, to himself.

Retrieving the champagne bottle and two glasses, Kyle walked back into the bedroom, saying, "Here comes your dashing new husband…"

Observing Rachel with her eyes closed, Kyle walked closer to the bed and said, "Rachel?" Not getting a response, Kyle set the bottle and glasses down and climbed into bed. He leaned over to Rachel and gently touching her shoulder he said, "Mrs. Abbott?" Realizing she had fallen asleep, Kyle smiled and said, "I get it. It's been a long day."

Kyle kissed her forehead and lay down next to her. Draping his arm around her, Kyle watched her sleep, until he was unable to keep his eyes open and he drifted off.

* * *

"Okay," Mariah sighed, standing facing Tessa, "I don't know what's more shocking. Discovering Austin is alive, or finding out he is your brother."

"Let me start with I'm sorry," Tessa said.

"For which part?" Mariah said, "How could you not tell me about this? You knew my history with Austin, yet you never mentioned he was your family."

"I knew he had done some bad things and I was embarrassed to admit the truth," Tessa said, "I thought by association you would not like me anymore."

"You think I'm that shallow?" Mariah said.

"No, of course not," Tessa said.

"I need you to start at the beginning," Mariah said.

"I don't know what you mean," Tessa said.

"Did you know Austin was alive all this time?" Mariah said, "Because I really want you to tell me you only just found out like the rest of us."

"I had lost touch with him," Tessa said, "I found out he had been badly injured and was in the hospital. Of course I went to him and did what I could to help him to recover."

"So you did know?" Mariah said.

"Yes," Tessa said.

"And you said nothing to me," Mariah said.

"After he recovered I couldn't walk away," Tessa said, "Austin begged me not to tell anyone he was alive. He was in trouble with the law and afraid to go to jail. He was not himself anymore. He was so set on revenge for that night. He believed you all left him for dead."

"We thought he was dead," Mariah said, "We panicked and did not handle the situation well. Still you should have said something. You could have told me. You could have alerted the authorities. You could have talked to any number of people involved in that horrible night, but instead you did nothing!"

"You have to understand," Tessa said, "He's my brother and he needed me. I couldn't betray his confidence. When he told me he had been left for dead, I had no reason not to believe it was true. I stood by him."

"That doesn't explain…" Mariah stopped in mid-sentence, suddenly staring at Tessa in disbelief.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tessa said.

"Is that why you are here?" Mariah said.

"I don't understand," Tessa said.

"Did you come to Genoa City in the first place, because of Austin?" Mariah said, "The reason you befriended me in the beginning and Kyle and Noah. You had to know who we were. Your brother must have told you. You said he was set on revenge, so you infiltrated yourself into our lives, to report back to him."

Tessa shook her head, "That's not what happened," she said.

"You had to know of my involvement in Austin's life," Mariah said, "In Noah's, Kyle's, Abby's and even Summer. You knew when you first came here. Didn't you?"

"Yes, I knew," Tessa said, tears falling.

"Why would you not admit this to me?" Mariah said.

"I was building a new life for myself," Tessa said, "Away from anyone in my family. I had no contact with Austin anymore. I found you all to be such wonderful friends, I just wanted to forget my past. Please believe me when I tell you my feelings and friendships are genuine."

"You had no idea Austin was in Genoa City until tonight?" Mariah said.

Tessa hesitated and lowering her eyes, she said, "I reconnected with him a while ago."

"You what?" Mariah said.

"He was determined to get Summer back," Tessa said, "He felt that Kyle was always in his way to get to her. He wanted everyone to pay and he went after Kyle first. Austin was in love and he needed Kyle out of the picture. He wanted me to help him."

"Did you?" Mariah said. Tessa slowly nodded. "Tessa, why in the name of everything would you do that?" Maraiah said.

"Because I fell in love," Tessa said.

"Don't tell me that you did this for me," Mariah said.

"I didn't do it for you," Tessa said.

Mariah stared at Tessa, as realization came over her face. "Oh my gosh…" Mariah said, "Kyle wasn't just in Austin's way, he was in yours too. This is about Rachel. Are you telling me you are love with her? Because I thought we were past all of that."

"I tried to get over my feelings," Tessa said, "I can't deny how I feel anymore."

"So, you plotted with your brother against one of my dearest friends," Mariah said, "Do you realize what you've done? All the heartache you could have caused? You claim to have such strong feelings for Rachel, but your lies lead to the man she loves nearly being killed tonight. You were her maid of honor, her good friend. If she only knew what you did on her wedding day!"

"I did not know Austin was going to try and harm him that way," Tessa said, "I thought it was only Summer he wanted."

"You love someone else," Mariah said, "Then why did you propose to me?"

"Because I realized we were meant for each other," Tessa said.

"Try again," Mariah said, "It's not me you want."

"Yes, it is," Tessa said, "Rachel made her choice, she has a husband now. I know you and I can have a good life together."

"Let me get this straight," Mariah said, "You proposed to me as a way to get over your feelings for Rachel? I am your consolation prize?"

"I do love you," Tessa said.

"How could you do this to me?" Mariah said.

"If you would just give me a chance," Tessa said, "I will do anything to make this right."

"I can't do this anymore," Mariah said. Taking off her engagement ring she threw it at Tessa. "I can't even look at you right now," Mariah said. She took angry steps towards the door.

"Mariah, please wait…" Tessa pleaded.

"You know what the worst thing about all this is?" Mariah said, "I don't think you ever loved me."

"That's not true," Tessa said, "Mariah, don't leave like this." Mariah left the apartment without looking back, slamming the door behind her.

"Mariah!" Tessa cried. Laying her hand against the door her tears came, as she whimpered, "Please, no…" Tessa sauntered away from the door and flopped onto the couch and wept.

* * *

Fen was lying on the couch unable to fall asleep. The events of the day still played in his mind, compounded by his concern for Summer. He decided to try to sleep, closing his eyes, when footsteps caused him to open them again.

"Fen?" Summer softly said.

Sitting up, Fen said, "Summer? Is everything okay?"

"I can't sleep," Summer walked towards the couch and sat beside him, "Every time I close my eyes this horrible night starts all over again."

"I know what you mean," Fen said, "I'm not getting any sleep either."

"Thank you for staying," Summer said.

"Of course," Fen said, "I'm always here for you, you know that."

Summer shivered, prompting Fen to say, "Are you cold?"

"A little," Summer said. Fen picked up a blanket off the couch and draped it around her.

"You're always taking care of me," Summer said.

"I'd do anything for you," Fen said, leaning in to kiss her.

Summer adjusted the blanket, so she could share it with Fen. "I can't believe it's a whole new year," she said.

Fen nodded, "That's right, it is." Looking at her, he said, "What do you think of Nashville?"

"What?" Summer said.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, about where we go from here," Fen said, "Wondering what the future holds. I've been thinking about leaving Genoa City. There's a couple of jobs, I have a good chance of getting. It's a great experience to have."

"You want to leave?" Summer said, "So, on the worst night of my life, you're breaking up with me?"

"No, Summer, you misunderstood," Fen said, "I want you to come with me."

"Move with you to Nashville?" Summer said, "I want to be with you, but what would I do there?"

"For starters you could marry me," Fen said.

Summer stared at Fen. "You're not…you just…"

Taking her hands, Fen said, "I asked you to marry me. I love you Summer. Just think of it, we could have an amazing life together. Make fresh start. I would make you the happiest wife in the world. I can give you the world. We can have our own family, we can have it all. With you by my side, there's nothing I can't accomplish. I'm excited for our future."

"Fen, I …" Summer stammered.

"I know I didn't do the whole on one knee thing," Fen said, "I will if you want me to. Just say you will marry me." He smiled at her.

Summer hesitated, before she said, "I can't." Fen's face fell as he stared at her in disbelief.


	43. Chapter 43

Opening her eyes, Rachel woke the following morning, to see Kyle asleep beside her. Her memory was full of thoughts about the wedding and how Kyle was her husband now. Rachel smiled at the sight of Kyle, when he stirred. Rachel assumed he was waking up, but instead Kyle began to mutter, making sounds as if he was afraid of something.

"Kyle?" Rachel said, in an attempt to wake him.

Kyle flinched and repeated, "No…" a few times over.

Rachel was about to try and rouse him, when Kyle bolted upright in bed, with a cry of, "NO!"

Now awake Kyle, sat catching his breath, jumping when Rachel touched his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay," Rachel said, "Bad dream?"

His breathing regulating, Kyle rubbed one eye and sighed, "Yeah."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Rachel said, "You were mumbling in your sleep."

"I was?" Kyle said, "What was I saying?"

"You kept repeating the word 'no'," Rachel said.

"Austin," Kyle said.

"He was in your dream?" Rachel said.

Kyle nodded and said, "It was last night all over again, except this time I was alone with him and no one was coming to help me. He was threatening me and then he pulled the trigger. That's when I woke up."

Rachel hugged Kyle sideways on and said, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Kyle said.

"It's like you said, Austin can't hurt us anymore," Rachel said.

"That's right," Kyle said, "Not exactly how I wanted to wake up the morning after our wedding."

"Were you hoping for something more like this?" Rachel pulled him into a kiss.

"Much better," Kyle said.

Snuggling into bed together, Rachel said, "I owe you the hugest apology."

"For what?" Kyle said.

"Falling asleep on you last night," Rachel said, "I was horrified when I woke up and realized it was morning."

Caressing her arm with his fingers, Kyle said, "It was a crazy busy day yesterday. Honestly, I was exhausted too. I fell asleep soon after you did."

"Even so, our wedding was incredible," Rachel said.

"Amazing," Kyle said, "The reception was a lot of fun too."

"It was," Rachel said, "To a point."

"We are not going to let that ruin our memories," Kyle said, "Everything turned out okay. It was still the best day of my life."

"Mine too," Rachel said.

"Let's not forget we managed to have a little fun before you fell asleep," Kyle said.

"Yeah, I guess we did," Rachel said.

"You guess?" Kyle said, "Married less than 24 hours and you're already unimpressed with me?"

"Not in the least," Rachel said, "I only meant last night was supposed to be much more and I ruined it."

"You did no such thing," Kyle said, "Plus, as luck would have it, our flight does not leave until later tonight. So, we have an entire day to fill."

"Hawaii," Rachel said, "I can hardly wait."

"It's going to be great," Kyle said.

"For today though, what are we going to do all day?" Rachel said.

"We will have to think of something," Kyle said.

"Have breakfast?" Rachel teased.

"We could do that," Kyle said.

"Make sure we are properly packed for our trip?" Rachel said.

"That too," Kyle said.

"Unless you have a better idea," Rachel said.

"As a matter of fact…" Kyle said, kissing her as he lay her back.

* * *

Resting his head in one hand, Fen sat on the patio of Crimson Lights. His phone sat on the table, as he sifted past Summer's phone number multiple times, wanting to contact her, but deciding against it each time.

"You look like I feel," a voice spoke beside him.

"Oh, hey Mariah," Fen said

"You sound like it too," Mariah said, sitting across from him, "So, which of us is going to confess the reason for their misery first."

"Summer and I broke up," Fen said.

"You mean you had a fight," Mariah said, "Go and make it right. Buy her flowers or something."

"It's too late for that," Fen said, "She rejected my proposal."

"Of marriage?" Mariah said, "I didn't realize you two were at that point."

"Apparently neither did Summer," Fen said.

"I can't criticize her, when I did the same thing," Mariah said, "Tessa and I are over."

"You two just go engaged," Fen said.

"Well, that's a thing of the past," Mariah said, displaying her hand to show the engagement ring was no longer on her finger.

Fen nodded. "I guess the news about her and Austin being related was pretty surprising."

"That is not the worst of it," Mariah said, "Tessa is in love with someone else."

"She told you about her feelings for Rachel?" Fen said.

Mariah stared at Fen in disbelief. "Am I the only one who didn't know about this?" she said.

"Tessa, told me how she felt," Fen said, "I knew she wanted to do what she could to break up Kyle and Rachel. I tried to talk her out of it."

"I could have accepted she was in love with someone else, if she had told me about it," Mariah said.

"She knew she couldn't have Rachel, so she kept quiet about it," Fen said, "Maybe she didn't want to be alone, or she didn't want to be the odd one out and she stayed with you."

"Exactly," Mariah said, "I was her stand in. I feel like such a fool."

"Tessa, did this to you," Fen said, "Don't blame yourself. I'm sorry, you're going through this."

"And I am sorry, about you and Snowflake," Mariah said. Fen half laughed, before Mariah continued, "Then again, maybe you should talk to Summer."

"I don't think she wants to see me," Fen said.

"She might," Summer's voice spoke from behind Fen. He turned surprised to see her, his voice momentarily lost he could only mouth her name.

"I am going to leave you two to talk," Mariah said, standing up. She took a few steps away, then turned back around and said, "You two have something special. Something real and that is worth fighting for."

* * *

Austin strolled around the cafeteria, carrying a tray he tried to find a spot to sit, far enough away from the other inmates. He was aware of many sets of eyes on him as the others scrutinized their new addition. Finding a suitable area, he was about to settle into his chair when someone yanked it away from behind him. Mild laughter was heard as Austin looked back at his chair and then focused on the person who took it.

"Oh, is this your chair?" the inmate said.

"No, it's fine," Austin said, moving over to sit in an adjacent chair.

The inmate surveyed Austin, before saying, "Look at you." Speaking loudly he announced to the room, "We have a pretty boy here!"

Grunts of discontentment populated the room. Glancing at the offending inmate, Austin said, "If it's all the same to you, I prefer to be alone."

"Oh, he prefers it," the other inmate said, before slamming his fist on the table beside Austin. "You're in here now," he growled, "There is no being alone. We don't like loners, so you would be best to make friends and fast. Make no mistake though, I will not be one of them."

"I'll remember that," Austin said.

"That's right, you will," the inmate said, grabbing Austin's tray of food and sitting across from him.

"That's my lunch," Austin said.

"Now it's mine," the inmate said, "What are you going to do about it? Cry?"

Austin gave a small laugh and said, "You are trying to pick a fight with me over food in a detention center. That's some serious desperation issues."

Amusement was heard from some of the others, before the affronting inmate lunged at Austin, seizing him out of his chair, by grabbing the front of his clothing. "Are you being condescending to me?" the inmate said, "You don't do that. You don't do anything without my permission. You don't talk, you don't sit, eat, you don't breathe, unless I tell you to. You don't insult me, because it would be a shame if I had to mess up that pretty face of yours."

"That's enough," a voice said. Austin saw an older inmate approach and say, "Hands off the boy."

"This doesn't concern you," the inmate said.

"I said, hands off," the older man said, "Or I will take them off for you."

Austin was immediately released by the other inmate. Warning Austin, he said, "I'll be watching you."

Displeasure was on the older man's face, as he said, "Someone is hard of hearing. Leave the boy alone. Are we going to have another discussion?"

"No," the younger inmate said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that," the older inmate said.

"No, Mr. Black, sir," the younger man said.

Strolling around to stand opposite from Austin, Mr. Black, smiled and said, "Well, well. What do we have here?"

Austin looked over, face to face with Simon Black.

* * *

Sitting across from Fen, Summer said, "I know you're probably angry with me."

"I'm not angry," Fen said, "I'm disappointed. Also I'm confused."

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to let you down," Summer said, "What can I do to make this better?"

"Explain this to me," Fen said, "I thought you and I were in the same place with our relationship. I love you and I wanted us to be together. We have gotten so close, sharing everything with each other. I am ready to make a more serious commitment to you. I was under the impression that you wanted the same thing."

"When you proposed," Summer started, "It was after the horrible events of the evening. My feelings were all over the place. I've had time to think about this and I have something to say, that I think will make you happy."

"Are you accepting?" Fen said.

"Not exactly," Summer said, "Marriage is huge, I'm not ready to jump into that. I have a compromise. I was thinking you and I can get a place of our own, live together just like we wanted. Down the road we can talk about marriage, but for now just being with you is enough for me."

Fen smiled and said, "That's all I want. I think it's the perfect solution, let's do it."

"I'm so glad you feel that way," Summer said.

"We should start looking really soon," Fen said, "We might have to stay in hotel until we find a place to live. We need to book a flight too."

"What are you talking about?" Summer said.

"Moving to Nashville together," Fen said.

"No, Fen, I was talking about living together here, in Genoa City," Summer said, "Our solution is you staying here, not moving so far away."

"I told you I have things lined up over there," Fen said, "This is our fresh start."

"I'm sure you can find something to work at right here," Summer said, "Maybe you can work in the media business. Devon could give you a job, or maybe you could even work with me at Jabot. I know we can be happy here. This way I don't have to give up my job and be away from my family."

"So, it's okay for me to give up my dreams, but you get to have yours?" Fen said.

"That's not what I meant," Summer said, "We can create our own dreams. Besides, your family is here too."

"Summer, I am moving to Nashville," Fen said, "Whether you come with me or not."

Summer looked at Fen, he could see the answer in her eyes. "You're not, are you?" he sighed.

Tears came to Summer's eyes as she said, "No."

Nodding, Fen said, "Well, that's it then. I guess there's nothing more to say." Standing up , Fen said, "I should be going. I have a lot of plans to finalize."

Jumping out of her chair, Summer said, "Fen wait…" Summer took his hands and said, "I'm going to miss you."

"Same here," Fen said, "It's not like you will never see me again. I will come back here from time to time. If you ever find yourself on a business trip out by Nashville look me up."

Summer smiled through her tears. "I'll do that."

"I'll give you the guided tour," Fen said.

"I love you," Summer said.

"I love you too," Fen said, engaging Summer in a kiss.

Summer merged the kiss into a hug, holding Fen tight. "Don't go," she said.

"I have to," Fen said.

Facing him Summer nodded, wiping away her tears. "Don't forget about me, okay?" she said.

"Summer, how could I?" Fen said, "You're the love of my life."

Fen put on hand on Summer's cheek, leaning in to tenderly kiss the other. Their hands were still linked with each other's as Fen walked away, holding on until the distance separated them. Without looking back, Fen left the coffeehouse. Her heart breaking and knowing she had broken Fen's, Summer collapsed into a chair in sobs.

* * *

Simon Black was staring down Austin, who was unsure of what to say. "I would ask you what you are doing here, but I already know," Simon said.

"You don't know anything about me," Austin said.

"I like to keep up to date on current events," Simon said, "The Abbott clan is well known and when you threaten to shoot the baby of that family, on his wedding day no less, it makes the news."

"It would have served him right," Austin said.

"But it would have turned out worse for you," Simon said.

"You sound like my sister," Austin said.

"It wasn't a very smart move," Simon said.

"You're one to talk," Austin said, "I see the news too and you did practically the same thing as me."

"I appreciate that you want to emulate me," Simon said, "However, I realize what I did was not the right approach."

"My approach was fine," Austin said, "Abbott, as usual, got in the way."

"You should think things through instead of trying to punish everyone," Simon said.

"I don't know what makes you think I need your advice," Austin said, "I know what I am doing."

"Boy, I raised you to be smarter than this," Simon said.

Austin half laughed and said, "My mother raised me. She was a much more suitable parent than you."

"I may not have been around much," Simon said, "But I was there, I provided for you and your sister. Didn't you always have food on the table, clothes on your back? You had and education. Do you think your mother could have done all that for you on her own?"

"Don't talk down to me about my mother," Austin said, "She was there for me and Tess. She loved us, is which is more than I can say for you."

"You had better watch your tone when you speak to me," Simon sad, "I will not tolerate any disrespect."

"Are you going to send to my cell?" Austin said.

"Let me make this clear," Simon said, "You don't say a word to any of our fellow men here, about our connection. You don't want to know the consequences if you do. In here, I am not your father."

"So, it's just like always then," Austin said, "Because you never were."

Austin proceeded to move away, until Simon grabbed his arm. "You are going to need a friend around here, so you might want to think twice about walking away from me."

* * *

"You know, I normally wouldn't mind closing the place down for a private event," Abby said, standing in Society, "But I don't like losing business over something like this."

"It's the only way to get the truth," Noah said. Looking across at Mariah, he continued, "Are you sure she's coming?"

"I texted her, told her I was willing to talk," Mariah said, "I didn't mention it would not just be me."

Hearing footsteps behind him Noah turned to see Summer, walking in. "I'm glad you could make it," Noah said.

"I am really not up for this," Summer said.

"We are all here to support each other," Noah said.

"This had better be good," Kevin said, walking in.

"We are not even sure if she will show," Abby said, "I guess everyone is here, except her."

"Fen is not here," Kevin said.

"I don't think Fen is coming," Summer said.

"Actually, he's right here," Fen said, walking into the room.

"I thought you were getting ready to leave," Summer said.

"I was, but I want to hear what Tessa has to say for herself," Fen said.

"I'm glad I caught you before you left," Summer said, "I need to say something."

"What's going on here?" Tessa said, standing in the entrance way, "Mariah, you said you were willing to talk."

"We are," Mariah said.

"We?" Tessa said.

"All of us," Noah said, "We want some answers and we want them now."

"So you decided to ambush me," Tessa said, "You could have been honest about the reason you wanted me here."

"Like you were honest with us," Abby accused.

"Let's just start from the beginning," Kevin said.

"I don't know what you mean," Tessa said.

"It means going back to that night," Mariah said, "When Austin says we left him for dead. Which of course is one of his many lies."

"Austin mysteriously disappeared," Noah said, "Obviously he was still alive."

"Austin said he had help to get away from the cabin," Summer said, "Was that you?"

"You need to understand," Tessa said, "I was not in contact with my brother back then."

"Then who helped him?" Fen said.

"I don't know," Tessa said, "I got a call that he was in the hospital, badly injured. I went to be with him to help him recover."

"However, you did not notify the authorities to tell them Austin was alive," Noah said, "So you had to know who we were before we even met you. Then you pretended to be interested in me, in Mariah. Tessa was the nice girl who everyone wanted to be friends with. You even befriended Kyle and Rachel."

"And it always comes back to Rachel, doesn't it Tessa?" Mariah said, "That's really what set this whole thing in motion."

"What are you talking about?" Abby said.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Mariah said. Tessa hesitated, so Mariah said, "Tessa is in love with Rachel. So, she conspired with Austin to get Kyle out of the way. Then Austin could have Summer and Tessa could have Rachel."

"That's not true," Tessa said, "I told Austin not to hurt Kyle. After the accident I told him not to do it again!"

"Wait a second," Kevin said, "Are you saying Austin is the one responsible for the accident when Rachel was hurt?"

"He was gloating about it after the fact," Tessa said, "Saying he was going to do it right next time."

"Next time?" Summer said, "He is still plotting against Kyle?"

"I don't know what he's thinking, but he is planning something," Tessa said.

"What about that picture of me and Rachel that showed up at the party?" Fen said, "Who was responsible for that?"

"Austin," Tessa said.

"You thought it would break them up so you could pick up the pieces with Rachel," Fen said, "I suppose he was the one following us in the park too."

"I think so," Tessa said.

"You knew that picture was going to show up?" Kevin said, "You let it happen? That wasn't just Rachel you upset, my daughter was hurt by that too!"

"Here's a question I want to know the answer to," Abby said, "Why did Austin drug me? What purpose did that serve?"

"It wasn't meant for you," Tessa said, "You got the spiked drink by mistake. Austin wanted Summer to get the drug."

"He what?" Fen said, "You mean he was planning to kidnap her?"

"How did he even get near those drinks to put stuff in them?" Noah said.

"You did it, didn't you?" Mariah said, "At the reception you disappeared for awhile."

"Did you try to drug me?" Summer said, "You did this for Austin?"

Tessa was quiet, so Noah prompted her. "Tessa, answer the question," he said.

"Yes, I did it," Tessa said.

"Why you no good…" Summer said, lunging for Tessa, but Fen held her back.

"Austin threatened to hurt the people I love it I didn't do it," Tessa said, "Why are you all interrogating me like I'm a criminal?"

"It seems to me that's what you are," Chance said, emerging from the kitchen area, with Paul in tow.

"What is this?" Tessa said, "Some sting operation to make me confess to things?"

"You made some interesting comments," Paul said, "I'm sure there is more to the story but we can talk about that down at the station."

"Tessa Porter, you are under arrest," Chance said, pulling Tessa's arms behind her back and reading her rights to her.

"I didn't do anything!" Tessa said.

"You are being charged with plotting a kidnapping, causing bodily harm and aiding and abetting a known felon," Paul said, "For starters."

"I told you Austin made me do it!" Tessa cried. Chance led a sobbing Tessa out the door.

"Thank you all for your assistance," Paul said, acknowledging them before he left.

"The story keeps getting worse," Noah said, "I can't believe some of the things we found out today."

"I feel better she is behind bars," Abby said.

"But how long will they stay there?" Kevin said.

"Nice optimistic outlook," Fen said.

"We all heard what Tessa said," Kevin reminded, "Austin is planning something."

"So we all have to watch out backs now?" Abby said.

"Maybe," Kevin said, "When Kyle and Rachel get back from their honeymoon they need to be told all of this and be careful too."

"The best thing we can do is watch out for each other," Noah said, "Agreed?"

"That goes without saying," Fen said.

"What about your move?" Summer said.

"Don't worry about that," Fen said.

"It's what I wanted to talk to you about," Summer said, "My bags are packed."

"Excuse me?" Fen said.

"I decided to go with you to Nashville," Summer said, "Like you said, all that matters is us being together."

"Summer, I want you to unpack your things," Fen said, "You're not moving to Nashville."

"But Fen…" Summer said.

"Because I'm not either," Fen said.

"You made so many plans," Summer said.

"After what happened today, knowing the danger might not be over, I'm not leaving you here," Fen said, "I agree we can get a place of our own and talk about any changes in the future."

"You're staying?" Summer said.

"I can't live without you," Fen said, "I don't know what made me think I could." Summer threw her arms around him, as Fen hugged her back.

"I guess I can assume you will look after my sister," Noah said.

"Absolutely," Fen said.

Gesturing to Mariah, Noah said, "You and me. We've got each other."

"I can't go back to that apartment," Mariah said.

"You can stay with Mom," Noah said, "I think I might spend some time there too."

"She would like that," Mariah said, "So would I."

"Kevin, I know you can take care of yourself," Noah said.

"I will be on top of things," Kevin said, "Taking care of my family as always."

"Abby, what about you?" Noah said.

"Chance will stay with me," Abby said.

"Okay, but until then you come with me and Mariah," Noah said, "Nobody should be alone tonight."

"Why am I suddenly really scared?" Summer said.

"Nobody is going to hurt you or any one of us," Noah said, "Austin may have a plan and he will be smart about it."

"Then we will have to outsmart him," Abby declared.

Mariah reached out to hug Noah, as Fen pulled Summer closer to him.


	44. Chapter 44

A warm Hawaii breeze, was drifting into the suite, where Kyle sat propped up in bed, phone in hand, reading over Tessa's arrest report. He glanced over at Rachel sleeping beside him, before looking the report over one more time. Laying the phone down, Kyle leaned over caressing Rachel's shoulder, before kissing it.

"Good morning," Kyle softly said.

Rachel only slightly stirred, prompting Kyle to say, "It's your husband…" Still not able to rouse her, Kyle continued, "…in Hawaii."

"Oh yeah…" Rachel said, opening her eyes, "I almost forgot."

"So you wake up for Hawaii, but not for me," Kyle said.

"I always wake up for you," Rachel said, "That way I can see my husband's handsome face."

Smiling Kyle said, "It doesn't compare to the beauty of my wife's." He gave her a quick kiss.

"Have you been awake long?" Rachel said.

"Just a little bit," Kyle said, "I was checking out current events."

"I thought this was our private hideaway to forget about all that," Rachel said.

"You're right," Kyle said, "I just wanted to see what's going on in the world."

"Anything interesting?" Rachel said.

"Nothing worth mentioning," Kyle said.

"I don't remember the last time I was so comfortable," Rachel said. Snuggling into Kyle's arms she said, "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"It's settled then," Kyle said, "We will quit our jobs, spend the rest of our lives here in paradise."

"Can we?" Rachel said.

Kyle slightly laughed and said, "For the next several days we can. Besides, anywhere I'm with you is paradise."

"So far I'm liking this honeymoon," Rachel said.

"Only liking?" Kyle said, "I need to step things up."

"I know how you can make me love it," Rachel said.

"Say no more," Kyle smiled, engaging her in a kiss.

* * *

"You expect me to clean this entire floor?" Austin said, as the guard placed a mop in his hand.

"You are also expected to do it quickly," the guard said, "When you're done, we will move on to the next room."

"What am I going to do in there?" Austin said.

"Mop," the guard said.

"I don't know if I can do this," Austin complained, "I think I pulled my back."

"Do you really think I have not heard every excuse out there to put off work," the guard said, "Do your job or you will find it very difficult in here."

Watching the guard walk away, Austin waited until he was alone, before mumbling, "Because I'm having such a wonderful time already."

"I never thought I'd see the day," Simon's voice said, approaching him, "You doing some manual labor."

"What do you want?" Austin said.

"I'm here to help," Simon said, producing his own cleaning mop, "I was hoping to find you in a more agreeable mood."

"As you can see I'm having a great time," Austin said.

"Around here if you do a good job, you might get a better one next time," Simon said.

"A promotion to laundry?" Austin said, "It doesn't matter anyway, I won't be here for long."

"Your life will be easier if you accept the fact you are in for the long haul," Simon said.

"Have you accepted it?" Austin said, "You can't tell me, you don't have a plan to shorten your stay. You have a number of contacts on the outside so why are you still in this place?"

"There is a time and place for everything," Simon said.

"So you do have a plan," Austin said, "Maybe we could work together and help each other out."

"Suddenly he wants to be friends," Simon said, "What you don't realize is I've already helped you out."

* * *

Kyle lovingly stroked Rachel's arm with his fingers as the lay cuddled together in bed.

"It's so beautiful," Rachel said, "I can hear the ocean waves on the beach. Plus, that warm breeze is heavenly."

"They don't advertise as paradise for nothing," Kyle said.

Adjusting to look at Kyle, Rachel said, "I never knew."

"What's that?" Kyle said.

"I could be this happy," Rachel said, "This much in love."

"You make me the happiest man on the planet," Kyle said, engaging her in a kiss.

"As perfect as this moment is," Rachel started.

"Don't say but…" Kyle said.

"We seriously should leave this room and get some food," Rachel said.

"Leave the room?" Kyle said, "You meant get out of bed? It's so comfortable."

"I know but I really could use something to eat," Rachel said.

"They have room service," Kyle said.

"True," Rachel said, "However I would like to see the beach, instead of just listening to it."

Whispering in her ear, Kyle said, "We could have a whole bunch of fun right here."

"Yes," Rachel said, "However, after we have something to eat and see the ocean, do you know what happens then?"

"Tell me," Kyle said.

Then we come back here," Rachel said, "For dessert."

Smiling Kyle said, "I like this plan of yours, Mrs. Abbott."

"Say that again," Rachel said.

"I like the plan?" Kyle said

"The other part," Rachel said.

"Oh, Mrs. Abbott," Kyle said.

"I love that were married," Rachel said.

"Me too," Kyle smiled, kissing her.

* * *

"You help me?" Austin said, "That will be the day."

"Perhaps I should enlighten you," Simon said.

"I can hardly wait to hear this," Austin said.

"I am referring to the night you had that horrible experience with your so- called friends," Simon said, "When you were left for dead, with a head injury."

"How do you know about that?" Austin said.

"Did you ever wonder?" Simon said, "How you survived? Did you imagine who it was, who got you out of there and made sure you received the medial care you needed?"

Austin paused staring at his father.

"That's right," Simon said, "It was me. I was there in your time of need. I made sure Tessa was notified, so she could be by your side."

"You?" Austin said.

"Son, I saved your life," Simon said, "You owe me."

* * *

After spending some time exploring the island, Kyle stood in their suite, waiting for Rachel to freshen up. Picking up an activity brochure Kyle skimmed its's content. A sudden rumbling in his stomach caused him to put down the brochure and rub the area with a frown. Kyle walked to the open full length window and closing his eyes he took some deep breaths of the ocean air.

The sound of the bathroom door opening caused him to turn around saying," There you are. I was about to send out a search…" Kyle stopped talking when he saw her.

The sight of Rachel, in her red lingerie, mesmerized Kyle. "Wow," he said.

Walking towards him, Rachel said, "I believe I promised you dessert."

"Umm," Kyle nodded, "I had no idea it would be this incredible."

Rachel rubbed her hands across his bare chest saying, "Talk about incredible."

Caressing her lingerie, Kyle said, "I really like this, but does it come off?"

"I guess you will have to investigate to find out," Rachel said.

"I do love a good mystery," Kyle said.

Attributing the knot it his stomach to anticipation, Kyle kissed Rachel's neck, as he unraveled the tie around her waist, letting the outer layer fall to the floor. Once he had the clasp unfastened, he slipped the garment off her shoulders, and seduced her into bed.

Kyle was about to engage her in love making, when Rachel turned her head away from him. Putting her hand to her mouth she tried to suppress a hiccup. Letting her hand fall to her chest, she gave Kyle an embarrassed smile. "Sorry about that," she said.

"You okay?" Kyle laughed.

Reaching up to stroke Kyle's cheek, Rachel said, "Perfect."

Kyle leaned in to kiss her again, only have her push him to arm's length away. Kyle gave her a confused look, as she scrambled out of bed, saying "I'm sorry." Kyle watched Rachel run into the bathroom.

"Rachel?" Kyle said. Getting out of bed, he said, "Baby? What's wrong?"

Kyle's question was answered by the sound of Rachel getting sick on the other side of the door.

"Oh," Kyle sighed. An uneasy feeling caused him to rub his stomach.

* * *

Lost in her thoughts, Tessa sat on the patio of Crimson Lights, unaware anyone was standing beside her until she heard a voice say, "Hi."

Tessa looked up to see Lola. "Oh hi," Tessa said.

"Mind if I sit?" Lola said.

"Suit yourself," Tessa said, "If you're sure you want to be seen with me."

"I heard about your arrest," Lola said.

"It's my own fault for listening to my brother," Tessa said.

"I'm sorry this happened," Lola said.

"He said he wanted to help me," Tessa said, "For all the good it did. I had to spend the night in jail and I lost someone I love."

"You mean Mariah?" Lola said.

Tessa paused before she said, "She won't talk to me, but that's not who I was referring to."

Lola looked at her in question, so Tessa said, "Rachel."

"She's the someone you love?" Lola said, "Oh, I didn't realized you had feelings for her."

"I had to stand there and watch her marry…him," Tessa said.

"I completely understand how you feel," Lola said.

"Because of Kyle?" Tessa said.

"No matter how hard I try, I can't get him off my mind," Lola said.

"Why couldn't they see that the two of us would have been the perfect one for each of them?" Tessa said.

"It would have worked out, it wasn't for her," Lola said.

"It's like he brainwashed her with all his charm and money," Tessa said.

"I know, he dropped me so fast when he got together with her," Lola said.

Tessa paused and said, "You know how the saying goes, never say never."

"What are you getting at?" Lola said.

"Maybe if you and I work together, we can find a way to make them see they are all wrong for each other," Tessa said, "Oh, no I sound like my brother."

"You might be on to something," Lola said, "But you just got out of jail. You don't need any more trouble with the law."

"I'm not talking about anything illegal," Tessa said, "Just making Kyle and Rachel realize they don't belong together."

"To make them see that we love them more," Lola said, "I would give anything to have things back the way they were."

"Me too," Tessa said, "No reason we can't make out dreams a reality."

* * *

Summer sat at Crimson Lights, rubbing her temples. "Kyle has got to come home," she moaned.

"Why's that?" Fen said, sitting across from her.

"Because I have so much work to do," Summer said, "I have to cover for both of us."

"I'm sure the honeymoon is his priority right now," Fen said, "Things will get back to normal in few days."

"If I last that long," Summer said.

"Have you had a chance to look for places?" Fen said.

"Places…?" Summer said.

"For us to move into," Fen said, "That is the plan, remember?"

"Of course," Summer said, "I haven't had much time, I only found a couple of maybe's."

"Show me what you found," Fen said.

Picking up her phone, Summer scuttled around to the other side of the booth to sit next to Fen. Bringing up a listing, Summer said, "This is a cute one…"

Fen looked at Summer, when she stopped talking, noticing her gaze was focused on the patio.

"What is she doing here?" Summer said.

Spying Tessa, Fen said, "That's a good question."

"She's supposed to be in jail," Summer said.

"Maybe she's out on bail," Fen said.

"We'll see about that," Summer said, getting to her feet.

"Summer, wait…" Fen said, as she marched over.

Tessa and Lola were talking and laughing, losing their smiles when Summer said, "So, nice to see you having such fun."

Fen caught up to them as Summer focused on Tessa. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

"You mean why am I not in jail?" Tessa said, "The charges were dropped."

"How did that happen?" Summer said.

"Insufficient evidence," Lola said.

"You drugged someone," Summer accused.

"I've told you Austin coerced me to do all of it," Tessa said.

"No, he didn't make you do anything," Fen said, "You were a willing participant."

"You can think what you like," Tessa said, "I'm a free woman."

Fens shifted his eyes to Lola and said, "And what is it you are you doing?"

"Excuse me?" Lola said.

"What are you doing wasting your time with her?" Fen said, pointing at Tessa.

"You know, I'm a big girl," Lola said, "I can chose my own friends. I thought you were one of them."

"As your friend, I am warning you not to trust her," Fen said, "She has proven how devious she can be."

"I am still sitting right here," Tessa said, "You don't have a right to stand there and bully my friend."

"Oh, I get it," Summer said, "You're commiserating together. You lost your pathetic games to steal the bride and groom for yourselves. They would be so much better off without either of you in their lives. We all would."

"You had better watch your tone when you talk to me," Lola said.

Summer shot Fen a glance and said, "Did she just threaten me?"

"Better not have," Fen said.

"I will speak to you anyway I want," Summer said, "You don't scare me."

"Austin does," Tessa taunted.

"I'm going make something clear to you," Summer said, "You and your psycho brother don't come near me ever again. You stay away from me, Fen, Kyle and Rachel and everyone I care about. If you don't you will have to answer to me."

"And me," Fen said.

"Now who's making threats?" Lola said.

"Don't pay any attention to them," Tessa said, "They are a couple of spoiled brats."

Fen gave an insulted laugh, before Summer said, "I can and will make your life miserable."

"Come on Summer," Fen said, "Let's go somewhere, they aren't."

"One more thing," Summer said, "You can't break up Kyle and Rachel. That's true love if I've ever seen it. They will be together forever, no matter what. Where ever they are on that honeymoon of theirs, they are in love and having the time of their lives."

* * *

"Rachel?" Kyle said, knocking on the bathroom door. Slightly bent forward, with a hand on his middle, Kyle said, "Are you coming out? I need to get in there." He closed his eyes with a small moan.

After a few seconds, Rachel appeared in the doorway. Stepping further into the room, she said, "Sorry, I just…"

Rachel was cut off, as Kyle bolted into the bathroom and shut the door hard. Rachel paused as she heard Kyle having the same upset she did.

Groaning Rachel walked towards the bed. Lying down she rested her forearm across her forehead. After some silence she called out, "Kyle?"

"I'm still here," Kyle said, from the other side of the door.

Several minutes later, Kyle sauntered to the bed and flopped down beside Rachel.

Looking at each other, Rachel said, "What the…?"

"I'm not sure," Kyle said.

"It couldn't have been anything from here," Rachel said.

"I'm thinking it was whatever we ate on the flight," Kyle said.

"It wasn't very appetizing at the time," Rachel said.

"Did I promise you the perfect honeymoon, or what?" Kyle said. Rachel groaned but still smiled at him.

"Well, you certainly are the cutest person I have ever been sick with," Rachel said.

Giving her a smile, Kyle said, "Right back at you." Taking one of her hands, they linked fingers together.

"So now what?" Kyle said.

"I wish I knew," Rachel said, closing her eyes.

Laying next to each other Kyle and Rachel, simultaneously groaned in discomfort.

* * *

Austin sighed as he sat alone in interrogation waiting for his questioning to begin. Resting his handcuffed wrists on the table, he drummed his fingers together in boredom. His interest peaked, when the door opened to reveal Paul and Rey.

"Finally," Austin said, "A person could die of boredom waiting in here."

"So sorry," Rey said, "It might surprise you to know you're comfort is not our top priority."

"Alright," Paul said, "Let's cut the chase."

"Let's," Austin said, "What should we talk about?"

"Why don't we start with the fact that you were declared dead," Paul said.

"A clerical error?" Austin said.

"You think this is funny?" Rey said, "Tell us how is it that you are alive."

"I didn't die," Austin said, "I'm sorry if you missed me."

"Keep up with the smart remarks and see what happens," Rey said. Austin sat back in his chair with a sigh.

"It must be quite a story of your survival," Paul said, "Why don't you tell us about it?"

"I don't know what to tell you," Austin said, "I woke up in a hospital bed."

"How did you get there?" Paul said.

"A good Samaritan," Austin said, "Heck, if I know. I woke up and my sister was there."

"How did anyone know to contact her?" Paul said.

"We are family," Austin said, "She is my emergency contact. They probably found that information in my wallet."

"Funny thing, we checked out your wallet, we didn't find anything of that nature," Rey said.

"You went through my personal things?" Austin said.

"This is jail, no privacy," Rey said.

"You are asking me questions, I don't have the answers to," Austin said.

"Then how about we discuss something you do know about," Paul said, "The night you ran Kyle Abbott and Rachel Brantford off the road."

"Do you have an explanation for that one?" Rey said.

Austin shrugged. "Not really," he said.

"You are facing attempted murder charges, careless driving causing injury, plotting to kidnap someone," Rey said, "Your cocky attitude will not save you."

"Just tell us about that night," Paul said.

"Okay," Austin said, "I did not run anyone off the road. It wasn't me. I did not do it."

"It's obvious this is a waste of time," Paul said, standing up.

"You can go back to your cell," Rey said.

"I am telling you the truth Chief," Austin said. Paul had his hand on the door handle, when Austin said, "I do know who really did do it."

Paul turned back around. "Alright, let's have a name."

"You're going to continue to listen to this?" Rey said.

"I thought you would like that one," Austin said.

"Who was it?" Paul said.

"Not yet," Austin said, "I have something else to clear up first. Since, I have been wrongfully accused of this accident, the careless driving and attempted murder charges need to be dropped."

"Is that so?" Rey said.

"You still attempted to shoot Kyle Abbott," Paul said.

"Yeah, what about that one?" Rey said.

"I did not try to kill him," Austin said.

"Is he serious?" Rey said to Paul, "We saw you holding a gun on him."

"It wasn't attempted murder," Austin said, "I had a panic attack."

Rey laughed out loud, as Paul said, "He had a panic attack." Still smirking Rey nodded.

"If you don't believe me, ask Tessa," Austin said, "She knows I get them."

"It's interesting you brought her up," Paul said, "We had an enlightening conversation, with Tessa."

"You did?" Austin said, "When did you talk to her?"

"Shortly after her arrest," Rey said.

"Why did you do that?" Austin said.

"We were interested with her involvement with certain activities pertaining to you," Paul said.

"What…what did she tell you?" Austin stammered.

"Tessa told us a lot of things," Rey said, "For instance, you were the one driving that car that caused the accident. You were gloating about it to her."

"That's not true," Austin said.

"She also told us about the drugs at the reception," Paul said, "How you threatened her safety if she didn't help you. She told us she put the drops in another drink on purpose to stop you from your kidnapping plan."

"She told us all about your hatred for Kyle, how you told her all your plans to get rid of him," Rey said, "You planned all of it."

"Let's not forget the unfortunate picture that showed up at the party," Paul said, "Apparently, that was all you."

"You were stalking Rachel and Kyle, trying to find any way you could to destroy them," Rey said.

"No, Tess wouldn't do this to me," Austin said.

"She had the proper motivation," Rey said.

"What do you mean?" Austin said.

"We offered her immunity for all the charges against her," Paul said.

"In return she told us all about you," Rey said.

"You set me up," Austin said, "Arresting Tessa was not about her, it was to get her to turn on me. To make the charges against me stick. But I swear, I was not the one driving that car!"

"Then give me a name," Paul said.

"You want to know who it was?" Austin said. He looked at Rey and said, "It was your dear, sainted, innocent little sister. It was Lola. She couldn't have Kyle and she snapped."

Rey lunged at Austin, grabbing him by the shirt front. Paul quickly put a stop to the altercation. Pointing at Austin, Rey said, "You're going to regret spreading lies about my sister!"

"Maybe you should ask her," Austin said, "See how she talks her way out of this one. It's not the first time she has attacked Kyle's girl, is it?"

"Get him out of here," Rey said.

Paul called the guard, to take Austin back to his cell.

"What about dropping the charges?" Austin said.

"All charges stay as they are, until we have evidence to the contrary," Paul said.

"You can't do this to me!" Austin said, "This is a set up I didn't do it!"

"Now you're really going to have a panic attack," Rey said, as he and Paul left the room, and Austin was taken away.


	45. Chapter 45

Walking back form the bathroom, Rachel quietly got back into bed, so as not to wake a sleeping Kyle. The feeling of her next to him, caused Kyle to shift as he opened his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Rachel said.

"It's okay," Kyle said, "Is it morning?"

"It is," Rachel said, "It's still early though, the sun is just coming up."

"What a horrible night," Kyle said.

"Did you sleep much?" Rachel said.

"Not really," Kyle said, "I lost count of the number of times I had to use the bathroom."

"Me too," Rachel said, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Things feel a little more settled," Kyle said, "How are you?"

"I feel better too," Rachel said.

"That was rotten timing to get sick," Kyle said.

"I know," Rachel said, "But at least we had each other to get through it. I'm sure the worst of it is over."

"But this is supposed to be our honeymoon," Kyle grumbled.

"I say we take it easy today and then we still have a couple more days to get this honeymoon back on track," Rachel said.

"Sounds like a plan," Kyle said, "So, we can just stay in bed for now?"

"I think we need the rest," Rachel said, "Then tomorrow, we can stay in bed too." She smiled at him.

"I'm already looking forward to it," Kyle said, "We might even feel completely better by tonight."

"You never know," Rachel said.

As she lay beside him, Kyle noticed Rachel was quiet. "What are you thinking about?" Kyle said.

"I was wondering how things are going to be when we get back home," Rachel said.

"What do you mean?" Kyle said.

"Our living situation," Rachel said, "We were going to get our own place. Don't get me wrong, I like the main house and your Dad and Traci, but what about our plans to renovate the pool house?"

Wanting to keep his secret about the renovations under wraps, Kyle said, "We can still do that."

"It's going to take a lot of planning and hiring the right people to do the work and it could take months before everything is ready for us to move in," Rachel said.

"Don't worry," Kyle said, "It will be our home. Maybe sooner than you think."

"What does that mean?" Rachel said.

"Nothing," Kyle said, "I was just thinking out loud."

"No, you are up to something," Rachel said.

"I haven't told you how beautiful you look today," Kyle said.

"After last night, I'm sure I look pretty terrible," Rachel said. Kyle shook his head. "And don't change the subject," Rachel continued, "What's going on?"

Kyle paused and then sighed. "It was supposed to be a surprise," he said.

"I like surprises," Rachel said.

"Then stop asking questions, so I can still pull this one off," Kyle said.

"You can't do that," Rachel said, "When you tell me you're doing something special, and then drop the subject. Just give me a hint."

"No way," Kyle said.

"Oh, come on," Rachel said, "Just one little hint." Rachel walked her fingers up his arm as she spoke.

"Okay," Kyle said, "This much I can tell you."

"Which is?" Rachel said.

"I love you," Kyle said.

"That's it?" Rachel said, "That's your hint?"

"Yes," Kyle said.

"You are going to make me wait until we get home, aren't you?" Rachel said.

"Yes," Kyle said again.

"Okay," Rachel said, "Your surprises are usually great. Even though you are going to make me wait through a few more days and a long flight over the ocean, I still love you too."

"That reminds me," Kyle said, "We should make an adjustment to our flight home. It will be a long time before we board that same airline again."

* * *

"Rey," Lola said, as she opened her apartment door, "I wondered when you would be by."

"You were expecting me?" Rey said.

"After the way I behaved at the wedding reception, I knew you would be back to talk about it," Lola said, "I know I made a bad scene and I am so embarrassed."

"You were hurting and although you did not deal with it in the best way, I understand," Rey said.

"How could you understand, when I don't," Lola said.

"You have had some outbursts in the past year," Rey said.

"What are you getting at?" Lola said.

"Not just the wedding incident, you had a public physical fight with Rachel at the coffeehouse," Rey reminded.

"I've done some things I am not proud of," Lola said, "I just want Kyle to take me back. If he would only give me a chance, he would see how happy we could be."

"Lola, the man is married," Rey said, "I know it's hard but it's time to let go."

"I've tried everything I can to get him back," Lola said.

"Like what?" Rey said, "Have you done something I don't know about?"

"Yes," Lola said, "This might have been the worst thing I've done."

* * *

A security guard stood in the corner of the interrogation room, while Simon Black sat at a table, hands cuffed in front of him.

Simon looked up as Paul entered the room. "Mr. Black," Paul said.

"Chief Williams," Simon said, "Always a pleasure."

Paul sat across from him and focused on Simon who remained quiet. "Alright," Paul said, "What is this urgent matter you need to discuss with me?"

Simon paused, watching Paul, weighing the impact his words would have on the future. "I have something to say," Simon said, "I think you will find it most interesting."

* * *

"Oh, this feels really nice," Kyle said, as he lay back on the beach, in the warmth of the sun.

"I think it's just what we needed," Rachel said.

"I have to agree," Kyle said, "I could have a nap right here."

Observing a family of four further, down the beach, Rachel noted the children were Susie's age. She smiled as she watched them having fun.

"You know…" Rachel started.

"Umm?" Kyle responded.

"Susie's birthday is coming up in a few weeks," Rachel said, "Hard to believe it's her thirteenth."

"I hear they grow up fast," Kyle said.

"They do," Rachel said, "She wants to have a big birthday party."

"As she should," Kyle said.

"She likes the idea of having it at Kevin and Chloe's house," Rachel said, "Of course Bella will be there and she wants us to come, plus she would like to invite Faith and Fen."

"Of course," Kyle said.

"Which means Fen will bring Summer," Rachel said.

"I have no problem with that," Kyle said.

"Michael and Lauren will probably be there," Rachel said, "Sharon will probably bring Faith and I was thinking it might be nice if she were invited to stay. I thought it would be a good idea to invite Mariah too, Susie likes her. I thought about maybe Tessa."

"You want her to come?" Kyle said, pulled fully awake at the idea.

"So, she wasn't completely honest about her brother, but ultimately she did talk him down and save your life," Rachel said.

"That may be," Kyle said, "But I don't think she will be able to come."

"Why do you say that?" Rachel said.

"I wasn't going to mention it, because I didn't want to upset you," Kyle said, "I don't think we know Tessa as well as we thought." Kyle pulled out his phone and showed Rachel the police report.

"She was arrested?" Rachel said.

"Looks like she was working with her brother on everything he was up to," Kyle said.

Rachel read the report over, "Kidnapping, physical harm, accessory to attempted murder? Do this mean what almost happened to you?"

"I'm not sure," Kyle said.

"She was my maid of honor," Rachel said, "How could she do this?"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you," Kyle said, "You are already getting upset."

"Yes, I'm upset," Rachel said, "Who knows what she might have done. If they were both after you…"

"I know what you're thinking," Kyle said, "I've been thinking the same thing. They could be responsible for our accident."

"I can't believe it could have been her," Rachel said.

"It could have been either of them," Kyle said, "Austin would be my bet."

* * *

"What is it that you have done?" Rey said.

"You will be ashamed of me," Lola said.

"No, I would never judge you," Rey said, "Just tell me what happened."

"One night," Lola said, "I was not myself and I ended up doing something I shouldn't have."

"Lola, you can tell me," Rey said.

"I'm afraid to admit it," Lola said, "But I threw myself at Kyle."

"Excuse me?" Rey said.

"I went to his house, to check on him when I found out he was not well," Lola said, "The conversation turned into me begging him to come back to us, pleading with him not to get married and the next thing I knew I had my arms around him and I was kissing him."

"What happened then?" Rey said.

"Rachel came home and caught us," Lola said, "She ordered me out of the house. Once again she ruined a chance for me and Kyle to reconcile."

"Lola if you have to beg and plead with a man for his affections, he is not worth your consideration," Rey said.

"You don't understand," Lola said, "When I kissed Kyle, he kissed me back. If she hadn't come home, we could have been back together."

"You don't honestly believe that," Rey said.

"I can't stand that woman," Lola said, "She ruined my life. If I never saw her again it would be too soon."

"Lola, I don't like to hear you talking this way," Rey said.

"I despise her," Lola said.

"Have you done anything else, I should know about?" Rey said.

"Why do I get the feeling you are asking me about a specific thing?" Lola said, "If you have something to say go ahead."

"Alright," Rey said, "I am going to ask you this and I would like an honest answer. Did you have anything to do with Kyle and Rachel's accident, the time they were run off the road?"

Eyes wide, Lola stared at her brother.

* * *

Checking messages on her phone, Tessa stood behind the kitchen counter in her apartment. As she sifted through, she came across a picture of her and Mariah. Their smiles representing happier times in their relationship. As if on cue, the door opened and Mariah appeared in the entranceway. Mariah took a couple of steps, in stopping when she saw Tessa.

"What are you doing here?" Mariah said.

"I live here," Tessa said.

"I thought you were behind bars," Mariah said.

"The charges were dropped," Tessa said, "I made a deal."

"It must have been some deal," Mariah said.

"I told them everything they wanted to know about Austin, in return for my freedom," Tessa said, "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I thought you wouldn't be, so I came to get some of my things," Mariah said.

"Oh, I see," Tessa said, "I can leave for awhile, if that makes you more comfortable."

"No, it' fine," Mariah said, "I will just grab a few things I need."

"Okay, I will stay out of your way," Tessa said.

* * *

"Rey, how could you accuse me such a thing!" Lola said.

"No one is accusing you of anything," Rey said, "I'm only asking if you had anything to do with the accident."

"You think it was me, don't you?" Lola said, "Why would you treat me like this?"

"Lola, calm down," Rey said, "The investigation is still open. Anyone who knew Kyle or Rachel is a suspect. If I did not ask you these questions, someone else would."

"You know how I feel about Kyle," Lola said, "I would never do anything to hurt him!"

"Jealousy can make a person do things they did not think they were capable of," Rey said, "In my line of work I've seen it many times."

"You think I went out in a jealous rage and tried to kill them?" Lola said, "What kind of a person do you think I am? You are my brother I thought you loved and trusted me."

"I do, Lola of course I love you," Rey said, "But I need you to tell me the truth. Did you have anything to do with this?"

"I am not justifying your question with an answer," Lola defiantly said.

"I understand you have been hurt by Kyle and Rachel," Rey said, "You have been treated unfairly. Is it possible you saw them together and it opened up that wound. I don't think you would try to kill anyone, maybe you just found yourself in a situation that got out of control."

"You do think I did it," Lola said.

"Did you?" Rey said.

"Of course not!" Lola said, "I would never do that to anyone! Do I hate that woman? Yes, I do, but I would never do anything to cause harm to Kyle. No matter how much he has hurt me." Lola's tears spilled out.

Going to her, Rey took her in his arms. "Okay," he soothed, "I'm sorry, I had to ask."

* * *

The sound of the ocean waves soothed, Kyle and Rachel as they took advantage of the lounge chairs outside their suite. Returning from the beach, Rachel had noticed Kyle was still tired from their ordeal the night before. She let him stretch out in the chair, while she went into the suite and retrieved some cool drinks. Entering the sitting area, she placed the drinks on a table between them.

"Thanks," Kyle said, taking a few sips, before flopping back against the chair.

Watching Kyle and having a taste of her own drink, Rachel said, "Are you sure you're feeling better?"

His eyes closed, Kyle said, "I'm fine. Just feeling a little tired."

"You know, I was thinking," Rachel said, "Maybe tomorrow, we could walk some of those trails and explore the canyons and waterfalls we have heard so much about."

Not getting a response, she said, "Kyle?" Peeking over, Rachel noticed Kyle had fallen asleep.

Smiling at the sight, Rachel mused, "I married an adorable guy." She stood up and darted into the suite.

A knocking sound from inside, jerked Kyle awake. Noticing his wife was no longer beside him, Kyle called out, "Rachel?"

Getting off the chair, he walked inside and said, "Rachel, are you…" Kyle stopped in his tracks at the scene before him.

Fear was in Rachel's eyes, as Austin held her tight, one arm around her waist the other hand on her neck.

"Let her go," Kyle said.

"Don't worry," Austin said, "I'm not really here. Your new bride is perfectly safe. For now."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kyle said.

"I'm coming for her," Austin said, "For both of you."

"Don't make her a part of this," Kyle said.

"You did that when you let yourself fall in love with her," Austin said.

"Kyle…" Rachel whimpered.

"It's okay, I'm here," Kyle said, "I'm not going to let him hurt you."

"You can't protect her from me," Austin said, "I will take her from you. Rest assured she won't suffer much."

Austin's hand squeezed her neck, as Kyle cried out, "NO!"

Her husband's cries sent Rachel running back outside to him. "Kyle?" she said.

Kyle found himself, sitting sideways on the lounge chair, legs swung over the side. Rachel sat beside him, a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"You're okay," Kyle said, realization sinking in, that it had only been a dream.

"Oh, baby I'm okay," Rachel soothed, "Another bad dream?" Kyle nodded.

"Austin?" Rachel said.

"He was standing there, in our suite," Kyle said, "Except this time he was threatening to hurt you."

"This is the second time you have had a nightmare about him," Rachel said.

"Third," Kyle corrected.

"Austin Travers is behind bars, where he belongs," Rachel said, "He can't hurt us anymore."

"I know," Kyle nodded, before resting his head on her shoulder.

"We are safe now," Rachel said

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," Rey said, as he stood in an empty interrogation room with Paul.

"He confessed," Paul said, "Made a compelling argument."

"And you believe him?" Rey said, "Because I just put my sister through the ringer, to see if she would tell me what happened. To which she denied having any involvement."

"Do you believe her?" Paul said.

"I wanted to," Rey said, "She hedged around all my questions at first and then got so upset before saying she did not do it. Now you are saying someone else came forward?"

"I have a signed confession," Paul said, "There's nothing else I can do."

"He realizes this is only going to add to the list of charges against him," Rey said, "He will serve a lot longer sentence now."

"Maybe that is for the best," Paul said.

Both men looked towards the opening door as a guard led a handcuffed Austin inside. Austin glanced back at the guard with distaste as he was forced into a chair, across the table from Paul and Rey.

"Thank you, we've got it from here," Paul said, instructing the guard to leave the room.

"He's not staying?" Austin said, "Something I said?"

"I have a question for you," Paul said.

"You hauled me all the way down here for a question?" Austin said.

"This concerns your future, so shut up and listen," Rey said.

"You don't like me, do you?" Austin said.

"Not in the least," Rey said.

"You have denied you were the driver who caused the accident the night Kyle and Rachel Abbott were run off the road and injured," Paul said.

"Because it wasn't me," Austin said.

"Why did you accuse Lola Rosales?" Paul said.

"She denied it, didn't she?" Austin said, "I knew she would."

"Where is your proof that she did it?" Rey said.

"I don't have any," Austin said, "But I saw Lola at the wedding. I saw how visibly uncomfortable she was and the way she ran out. The look in her eyes, watching the bride and groom say their 'I do's', was scary. If ever anyone wanted to hurt those two, right then she did."

"So you made it up," Rey said.

"Maybe," Austin said, "Maybe she's not being honest. What is the point of rehashing all of this?"

"Someone has come forward and confessed to the accident," Paul said, "Therefore we are dropping the careless driving and two counts of attempted murder charges against you."

Austin looked at Paul in surprise. "For real?" he said.

"Yes," Paul said.

"Who came forward?" Austin said.

"That is confidential," Paul said.

"So what happens now?" Austin said.

Rey stood up and approaching Austin, he undid his handcuffs, removing them from his wrists. Austin looked up at Rey, wondering if he was going to fight him.

"What's going on?" Austin said, "Even I know, those cuffs are supposed to stay on until I get back to my cell."

"You're not going back to your cell," Rey said.

"How's that?" Austin said.

"Someone has spoken on your behalf," Paul said, "Consequently you are being released."

"That's a really sick joke to someone serving jail time," Austin said.

"No joke," Paul said.

"You're telling me, I'm a free man?" Austin said.

"In a manner of speaking," Paul said, "There are conditions."

"Here it comes," Austin said, "The catch."

"You are being released on three year's probation," Paul said, "You will check in with your assigned parole officer, no less than twice daily. You no longer have the right to own a weapon and you must not break any laws."

"Doesn't sound so bad," Austin said.

"I see the wheels in your head turning," Rey said, "So, before you get any bright ideas, we will be monitoring you."

"You mean, through my parole officer," Austin said.

"That is only part of it," Paul said, "You will be fitted with an ankle monitor, courtesy of the state of Wisconsin."

"Also, you are not to leave the state, for the remainder of your probation," Rey said, "You are not to board a plane, train or bus out of state."

"You will have sessions with a licensed psychiatrist, three times a week for six weeks. At which time it will be reassessed if further sessions are required," Paul said.

"Is that really necessary?" Austin said.

"Mandatory," Paul smiled.

"What am I supposed to talk about?" Austin said.

"How about your panic attacks?" Rey said.

"Is that everything?" Austin said.

"You will be expected to have gain full employment," Paul said, "And not to worry, we have handled that for you. You also have been assigned a place to live and will not be allowed to change your address for the remainder of your probation."

"That's not necessary," Austin said, "I can stay with my sister."

"Not a good idea," Rey said, "We have found you an nice low income apartment."

"A hovel you mean," Austin said.

"You can put your own touches on the hovel," Paul said.

"However, let's be clear," Rey said, "If you miss one check in with your parole officer, one therapy session, one day of work, you will be right back here. If you harass, threaten or so much as shoplift, you will serve the rest of your sentence in jail."

Putting a form in front of Austin, Paul said, "Sign here and you can start your new life."

Austin was hesitating, so Rey said, "If you prefer you can stay here."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Austin said.

"Nothing would please me more," Rey said.

Austin affixed his signature on the required line, dropping the pen on the table when he was done.

"Someone will be in shortly to get you settled," Paul said, as he and Rey headed for the door.

"Oh and one more thing," Rey said, "You stay away from my sister."

"Or I'll find myself back in jail," Austin said.

"No," Rey said, "You will find yourself dealing with me."

Left alone in the interrogation room, Austin nodded as he smiled.

* * *

Walking in from the patio of the suite, Rachel observed Kyle coming from the bathroom. "You're not sick again, are you?" she said.

"No, that's all over," Kyle said, "I was just splashing some cold water on my face."

"Good," Rachel said, "Do you remember we made a promise to do something special on our honeymoon?"

Taking her hands and putting his face close to hers, Kyle said, "We made a promise to do lots of things." He kissed her neck.

"Aside from that," Rachel smiled, "We said we would surprise each other with something we could do together."

"Um-huh," Kyle said, nuzzling her cheek.

"Kyle," Rachel said, slightly pulling back, "Focus."

"Oh, I'm focused," Kyle said.

"On what I'm saying," Rachel said, "The surprises."

"You think I forgot right?" Kyle said, "It just so happens, your surprise is all set for tomorrow."

"Is it?" Rachel said, "Well, your surprise is right now."

"Ooh," Kyle smiled, "I can hardly wait."

Leading him by the hand, Rachel and Kyle entered the patio, where Kyle smiled at the sight that greeted him.

"Wow," Kyle said, in reaction to the arrangement of candlelight, complete with wine and two glasses. "You did all this?" Kyle said.

"I did," Rachel said.

"It's a very romantic surprise," Kyle said.

"It's not over," Rachel said, leading him to the lounge chairs. Settling in, to share the cushion, Rachel poured the wine and handed him a glass.

"Is your plan to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" Kyle teased.

"I don't have to get you drunk to seduce you," Rachel said.

"What do we toast to?" Kyle said.

"To always be in love as much as we are right now," Rachel said.

After a quick kiss, Kyle said, "Also to many, many more beautiful moments like this one." The couple clinked glasses as they took a drink.

"I love your surprise," Kyle said.

"There's more," Rachel said, "Just look out there."

"What are we looking at?" Kyle said.

"The sky," Rachel said, "The sun is about to set and I hear it's breathtaking."

"You know what this reminds me of," Kyle said, "The time we danced under the stars."

"That was the first time you kissed me," Rachel said.

"That wasn't the only thing we did for the first time together," Kyle said.

"You're right," Rachel said, "It was pretty magical."

"Every moment with you is magic," Kyle said.

"Speaking of magic," Rachel said, "The show is starting."

"That really is something," Kyle said.

Rachel cuddled into Kyle's arms as they took in the beautiful view of the sunset.

* * *

Settling her bag on her shoulder, Mariah said, "I will be back for the rest of my things another time."

As Mariah headed for the door, Tessa said, "Mariah? I could put on some coffee. Maybe we could talk."

"I don't think so," Mariah said.

"Could you stay for a little while?" Tessa said, "I would really like to talk with you."

"What else is there to say?" Mariah said, annoyance in her tone.

"I have some things to say," Tessa said, "Just give me a chance. Later you can still go if you want to."

Something about Tessa's tone and the pleading look in her eyes, made Mariah change her mind. Putting her bag down, she said, "Alright, say what you have to."

"Can we sit?" Tessa said, gesturing to the couch.

Mariah sat on the other end from Tessa, hands clenched in her lap.

"Thank you for staying," Tessa said, "Since my arrest, I have been doing a lot of thinking. I want to start with how sorry I am that I lied to you and hurt you this way."

"Tessa, I know you say you're sorry and I know how seductive Austin's games can be," Mariah said, "But what I can't get past is your love for another woman. It's her you want to be with."

"That's not true," Tessa said, "I only thought I did. You see, Rachel and I were great friends from the start. Yes, I was attracted to her, but I knew she did not feel the same and we got along so well, just friends was okay with me. It was Austin. He saw that affection and he used it to his advantage. He told me over and over, he had a plan and how happy I would be with Rachel. He made a future with her sound so enticing that he convinced me I was in love with her."

"You make it sound like he brainwashed you," Mariah said.

"Austin has such control over me," Tessa said, "I lost sight of our love. Every time I struggled to hold on to it, Austin pushed me towards Rachel. I don't think it was for my benefit at all, but a way to punish Kyle, by taking away the woman he loved."

"Why didn't you walk away from him?" Mariah said.

"I tried," Tessa said, "When I told him I wanted nothing more to do with his plans for revenge, he would threaten me."

"He threatened to hurt you?" Mariah said.

"No, he threatened to hurt you," Tessa said, "He said he would ruin you, make you hate me. It looks like he succeeded on that second part."

"I don't hate you Tessa," Mariah said, "I'm disappointed. You didn't trust me enough to help you get free of him."

"I was lost," Tessa said, tears falling, "I felt like I was drowning in this fantasy that Austin pushed me into. I wasn't happy and I realized the last time I was truly happy was with you. I did it all for you to keep you safe. You are the love of my life. I hope one day you can forgive me."

Tessa's head was down, as her tears fell, when she felt Mariah touch her hand. Looking over at her, Mariah said, "I'll have that coffee now."

"Does that mean…?" Tessa said.

"We have a lot to work out," Mariah said, "But I am willing to try." Mariah held her arms out, as Tessa collapsed into them.

"I'm so sorry," Tessa wept.

"I know," Mariah said, "I forgive you." Mariah's admission made Tessa cry harder.

Mariah settled Tessa's tears, and said, "Okay, if we are going to have a good pot of coffee, we both know, I should be the one to make it."

Tessa smiled and laughed through her tears. "It's all okay," Mariah said, as she stood to make the coffee.

"Mariah?" Tessa called her back, "I love you."

Stepping back towards her Mariah said, "I love you too." They shared a quick kiss.

Mariah walked back into the kitchen, as Tessa took a few deep breaths to settle herself. The sound of the doorbell sent Tessa to answer, wiping away her few remaining tears. As Tessa pulled on the door handle the sight that greeted her made her scream and back away.

Mariah rushed towards her stopping her tracks, when she saw their visitor.

"Good evening ladies," Austin said, "Miss me?"

Mariah and Tessa shared an uneasy glance, as Austin smiled at them.


	46. Chapter 46

"What is going on? What are you doing here?" Mariah said, "How did you get out?"

"Someone confessed for a crime I was falsely accused of," Austin said, "I thought maybe it was you."

"I wouldn't help you," Tessa said.

"I guess not," Austin said, swinging the door shut behind him, "I hear you went to the cops and threw me under the bus."

"Step away from her," Mariah warned.

"What's this?" Austin said, "You two are still together? Can I come to the wedding?"

"I'd like you to leave," Tessa said.

"First, I have a question," Austin said, "How could you do this to me?"

"I told the police the truth," Tessa said.

"Did you?" Austin said, "You told them I caused the infamous accident," Austin said, "Which I was charged for. Except it wasn't me."

"You were gloating about it, to me," Tessa said, "Threatening to do it again."

"I was merely pointing out that I would have done it right," Austin said, "I wish I could take credit for it."

"You are not going to stand there and continue to threaten a friend of mine," Mariah said.

"Your friend is fine," Austin said, "Safe from me."

"I've heard that before," Tessa said, "Are you telling us you're suddenly a free man?"

Lifting up his pant leg to reveal his ankle monitor, Austin said, "Does this look free to you?"

"At least they're keeping tabs on you," Mariah said.

"I'm on parole," Austin said, "I have been instructed how to live my life for the next three years. Complete with living accommodations, employment and therapy."

"Good luck with that," Tessa said.

"It's time for you to leave," Mariah said. Austin stared at Tessa, prompting Mariah to continue, "There's the door."

"We're not done," Austin said.

"Yeah, we are," Tessa said.

Austin nodded. "Fine, be that way," he said, backing up to the door.

"It was our father by the way," Tessa said.

Facing her, Austin said, "Excuse me?"

"It was our father," Tessa said, again, "He's the one who confessed and got you out of jail."

Austin laughed and said, "Just what makes you think that?"

"Because I asked him to," Tessa said.

"You did what?" Austin said.

"I went to see him," Tessa said, "I convinced him to confess and tell the police about your sometimes fragile state of mind, that leads to inappropriate behavior. He was to recommend rehabilitation instead of incarceration."

"And he agreed to this," Austin said.

"Apparently," Tessa said, "I shouldn't be surprised. You've always been his favorite."

"Why would you do this for me?" Austin said.

"Because I wanted to make things right," Tessa said, "You never would have gone to therapy if I asked you to. I knew you would only go if you had to."

"Yeah, I'm not too thrilled about that part," Austin said, "Thanks, sis."

Tessa nodded. Austin moved in to hug her, but Tessa backed away. "Now that you know," Tessa said, "Now that you have your new path, I want you to go and never look in my direction again."

"What are you saying?" Austin said, "Are you writing me off?"

"After what you have done to me, the way you have turned my life upside down," Tessa started, "I want nothing more to do with you."

"Tessa, just wait…" Austin said.

Cutting him off Tessa said, "I don't want to see you or hear from you anymore. Any relationship we had is over."

"You can't be serious," Austin said, "You are just turning your back on me? Throwing me out of your life?"

"That's right," Tessa calmly said, "We're done."

"You just might find yourself regretting this one day," Austin said.

"Is that a threat?" Mariah said.

"That's a fact," Austin said. Opening the door, he looked back and focusing on Mariah, he said, "Good luck with this one. She's your mess now." Austin slammed the door behind him.

Tears spilled down Tessa's cheeks, going to her Mariah said, "You did right thing."

"Did I?" Tessa said.

"You finally stood up to him," Mariah said, "You're free. I am so proud of you."

* * *

Strolling around the living room of the Abbott mansion, Rachel cuddled a fussy baby in her arms. Offering soothing words and gentle movement, she was successful at calming the baby.

The front door opened, to reveal Kyle arriving home from work. Smiling when he saw them he said, "There's my two favorite girls."

"They're both exhausted," Rachel said.

Putting his briefcase down and removing his suit jacket, Kyle held out his arms and said, "Let me take her."

As Rachel handed the baby to Kyle, he said, "I have been looking forward to this all day."

With the baby settled in her husband's arms, Rachel smiled, "She's so beautiful."

"And extremely cute," Kyle said.

"She gets that from her daddy," Rachel said.

Kyle smiled with a small laugh. Looking at Rachel he said, "Thank you." He leaned in and kissed her.

Rachel opened her eyes, greeted by the sound of nearby ocean waves. Recalling her dream, she smiled at the prospect. Turning her head to look at Kyle, she watched him sleeping beside her.

As he lay on his back, Rachel reached out and gently stroked his arm. Kyle suddenly flinched and gave a moan of distress, before waking up with a gasp.

"Kyle?" Rachel said.

Kyle sighed before he looked over at her and said, "Hi."

"You had another nightmare," Rachel said.

"Yeah," Kyle said, "It was him again."

Taking his hand, Rachel said, "Kyle, what's going on?"

"I don't know," Kyle said, "I can't get what happened, or almost happened out of my head."

"He is behind bars, he can't hurt you," Rachel said.

"I hear you," Kyle said, "But I've never gone through anything like that, where I seriously thought my life…was about to be over."

"You're safe," Rachel said, kissing his cheek.

"I know," Kyle smiled.

"Maybe it will help if you keep this in mind," Rachel said, "If he so much as comes near you again, he will have to deal with me. He won't like that."

Kyle laughed and said, "I'm sure he wouldn't." Pushing his fears away, Kyle said, "We have a honeymoon to continue."

"We do," Rachel said, gazing at Kyle.

"What's with the look?" Kyle said.

"Was I looking at you different?" Rachel said.

"Yes, you are," Kyle said, "It's like you're excited."

"Didn't you know you excite me?" Rachel said.

"Something's going on with you," Kyle said.

"You are not the only one who had a dream last night," Rachel said.

"I'm sure it was better than mine," Kyle said, "So tell me about it."

"We were at home together," Rachel said, "You had just got home from work and it wasn't just us."

"Go on," Kyle said.

"There was a baby," Rachel said.

"What?" Kyle said, "Our…baby?"

"Yes," Rachel said, "You were cuddling her in your arms and it looked so sweet."

"Her?" Kyle said, "It was a girl?"

"It was," Rachel said, "Our perfect little family." Kyle smiled at her. "Tell me we are going to have that one day."

"Of course we will," Kyle said. Teasing her, Kyle continued, "Maybe six or seven of them." Rachel frowned at him. "One or two?" Kyle said.

"That's better," Rachel said. They both paused, before Kyle said, "Were you trying to tell me something?"

"You can relax," Rachel said, "No babies yet. Trust me, I will let you know."

Kyle nodded and said, "I meant did you want to start trying already?"

"Do you?" Rachel said.

"We just got married," Kyle said, "I thought it would be the two of us for awhile. At the same time I am really looking forward to having a family with you. Maybe we could just wait for a bit."

"I like the thought of alone time with you," Rachel said, "But you know, sometimes nature has other ideas."

"Even if we don't plan it, I will be just as excited if it does happen," Kyle said.

"As long as you know, it could be sooner rather than later," Rachel said.

"In that case," Kyle said, leaning in close to her, "Let's not waste this alone time." Kyle kissed her, as Rachel pulled him close to her.

* * *

Theo strolled into the coffeehouse and approached Sharon at the front counter. Recalling their respective duties in the wedding parties, Theo said, "Hello Sharon. It's nice to see you again."

"Hi," Sharon said. She paused and pointing at him she said, "Theo right?"

"That's me," Theo said.

"I remember you were in the wedding," Sharon said, "A friend of Kyle's."

"You could say that," Theo said, "Actually Kyle and I are cousins. Now Rachel is too."

"That's right, Jack told me of your relation," Sharon said, "Pretty exciting to find you have a whole new family."

"That's one way to put it," Theo said, "The Abbotts have been really welcoming to me."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less," Sharon said.

"You know, last time I was here, I had the most incredible Cappuccino," Theo smiled.

"Would you like another?" Sharon said.

"I would like that very much," Theo said, "And maybe one of those pastries too."

"Coming right up," Sharon said.

As Sharon prepared his drink, Theo said, "So, what do you think the lovebirds are up to now?"

"I imagine they are having the time of their lives," Sharon said, "I'm not sure where they went on their honeymoon."

"Hawaii," Theo said.

"Oh, that sounds lovely," Sharon said.

"That wedding was really something," Theo said, "I've never seen anything like it."

"It was really special," Sharon said, "Watching the bride and groom, they looked very much in love."

"Sure did," Theo mused, spotting Lola sitting on the patio, "I only hope I can find something that special one day."

"All done," Sharon said, causing Theo to return his focus to her, "Here you go…" As Sharon handed Theo his coffee, when she caught sight of something that made her gasp and spill the coffee on the counter. Sharon's hands flew to her face, the spill causing Theo to step back, avoiding the splash.

Hearing the commotion, Lola watched with interest as, Theo said, "Sharon, what's wrong?"

"He's not supposed to…" Sharon started. Theo followed Sharon's gaze, to see Austin entering the coffeehouse.

"Sharon," Austin said, "What a nice surprise."

Stepping into Austin's path, Theo said, "Can I help you?"

"You need to work on you customer service skills," Austin said, "Very abrupt for a waiter. A little overdressed too."

"I don't work here," Theo said, "But that won't stop me from showing you the exit."

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," Austin said. Holding out his hand, he said, "I'm Austin Travers."

Refusing the handshake, Theo said, "I know who you are. Furthermore, I don't like you."

"I'm crushed," Austin said, "And here I thought we could be buds."

"Not a chance," Theo said, "Not after you threatened my family."

Austin slightly laughed and said, "I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about. I don't know you or your family."

"I'm Theo Vanderway," Theo said.

"Still not ringing any bells," Austin shrugged.

"Kyle Abbott and his family are my family," Theo said, "You held Kyle and Summer, who I also care about, at gunpoint. You threatened to kill my cousin."

With a heartier laugh, Austin said, "Kyle's your cousin? No kidding? I'm sorry to hear that. You have my sympathies."

"You think this is fun and games?" Theo said, "I don't take it well, when someone waives a weapon at people that are close to me."

"He's supposed to be in jail for it," Sharon accused, walking closer to them.

"How is it that you're free?" Theo said.

Revealing his ankle monitor, Austin said, "Three years' probation."

"This is a joke, right?" Theo said.

"I'm not laughing," Austin said, "The police are dictating the way I live my life."

"You don't have any rights," Sharon said, "Not after what you have done."

"I can't speak for the police," Austin said, "And if you would both calm down, I came here for a reason."

"Kyle and Summer aren't here," Theo said, "Sorry to dash your hopes of causing more trouble today."

"Ever think your cousin is the one to blame?" Austin said.

"You're testing my patience," Theo fumed.

"Think about it," Austin said, "You are defending a pompous, self-important, entitled, silver spoon fed, spoiled rich kid."

Theo didn't hesitate to punch Austin. Sharon exclaimed and Lola flinched at the sight.

Rubbing his jaw, Austin said, "Alright. That was your freebee. You touch me again and it's going to cost you."

"You can count on more, coming your way," Theo said, "Talking that way about someone who isn't here to defend himself. How about I teach you a lesson you won't soon forget."

"Theo," Lola said, approaching him. Theo looked in her direction, he had forgotten she was witnessing the altercation. "I think you need to calm down."

"Stay out of this," Theo said.

"It's not worth it to get so worked up," Lola said, "Maybe it's time to back off and walk away."

"Thank you," Austin said, "It's refreshing to see someone being nice for me."

Lola glared at Austin as she said, "Oh, I'm not being nice. Personally, I can't stand the sight of you. After what you almost did to Kyle. If you had killed him, I would have come down to that jail and personally scratched your eyes out. Now, you said, you came here for a reason. Just tell us what it is."

"Feisty," Austin said.

"You have no idea," Lola said.

"As for my reason for being here," Austin started, "I came to apologize to you Sharon."

"Excuse me?" Sharon said.

"I want to say I'm sorry for any difficulties we had in the past," Austin said, "I'm trying to make amends and turn my life around."

"That's a lovely speech," Sharon said, "I'm not buying it."

"Me either," Theo said.

"Now that you have said your piece," Sharon said, a nervous tone creeping in, "We have the right to refuse service. So, I would appreciate it if you would get out of my coffeehouse."

"Believe me, I only…" Austin started.

"Leave now, or I will see to it, you are back behind bars," Sharon said.

Austin raised his hands in surrender, as he left the premises.

* * *

Rubbing her neck, Rachel said, "Kyle, that was a wonderful surprise. That couples massage was heavenly."

"It was incredible," Kyle said, "I'm glad you liked it. However, your surprise isn't over yet. I have arranged a private, romantic dinner for two. Complete with soft music and champagne, under the stars."

"You're the best husband," Rachel smiled.

"It's only because I have the best wife," Kyle smiled back.

"Do I have time to change and freshen up ?" Rachel said.

"Absolutely," Kyle said.

As Rachel retreated into the bathroom, Kyle responded to his phone. "Hello?...thanks for getting back to me, is everything all set?...what do mean you're cancelling?...well, yes, but this is my honeymoon and I…okay, I understand," Kyle said, closing his eyes in frustration, "Thanks for letting me know." Ending his call Kyle, shook a fist of defeat, in the air sighing, "Perfect."

Hearing a noise, Kyle walked to the window and peeked outside. He was greeted by a flash of lightening and a rumble of thunder.

"You can't do this to me," Kyle said.

* * *

Arranging chairs, on either side of a table, Kyle surveyed his set up. "Okay," he nodded to himself. Hearing the knock outside the room, Kyle glanced back, making sure Rachel still hadn't emerged yet, before opening the door.

Greeted by a hostess, with a room service dinner, Kyle smiled and said, "Great, come on in."

"Where would you like this situated?" the hostess said.

Gesturing to the table, Kyle said, "Right there would be great."

As the hostess placed a table cloth over the table, setting out dinnerware and plates of food selections, complete with candles, Kyle said, "Thank you so much. I really appreciate this. It's my honeymoon and I wanted something special for my wife."

Handing Kyle the bill, the hostess, smiled and said, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Kyle said, signing his name.

Retrieving the bill, the hostess smiled, when she noticed Kyle's expensive tip. "Have a lovely evening," she said, before retreating from the room.

Hearing the bathroom door open behind him, Kyle turned around saying, "Change of plan…" He stopped transfixed by the sight of Rachel in a red formal dress, her hair pulled back, letting it fall to caress her neck.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rachel said.

"You look so incredibly beautiful," Kyle said.

Stepping towards him Rachel said, "You said we were having a special dinner. I thought I would dress for the occasion. You know, you look pretty handsome yourself, all spiffed up in that suit."

They leaned in for a quick kiss, before Rachel noticed the dinner table. "Kyle," she said, "This looks wonderful. Didn't you say something about dinner under the stars?"

"I did," Kyle said, "But…" Kyle took Rachel's hand, walking to the window. Pulling back the window covering, he gestured to the pouring rain.

"We can't have dinner under the stars," Kyle said, "Because there are none."

Rachel gave a small sigh, as her head momentarily dropped to his shoulder.

"Also, I regret to tell you the soft music, is not happening," Kyle said.

"Why not?" Rachel said.

"I hired a string quartet to serenade us during dinner and they just cancelled on me," Kyle said.

"You did all that?" Rachel said.

"We still have our private dinner," Kyle said, "I'm sorry, it's not how I planned it."

"Kyle," Rachel said, taking his hands, "I don't need stars, soft music or champagne."

"We do still have that," Kyle interjected.

"All I need is to be with you," Rachel said.

"You're incredible," Kyle said.

"That's why you married me," Rachel smiled, making Kyle laugh and nod in agreement, "Besides, that dinner does smell wonderful."

Offering Rachel his arm, Kyle said, "Care to join me?"

Rachel smiled and taking his arm, she snuggled against Kyle as they walked across the room. Kyle pulled out her chair, to which she said, "Why, thank you."

Kyle poured the champagne, as they toasted their future together. Enjoying their meal, both raved about how delicious everything was.

Starting the dessert portion, Kyle said, "This is amazing."

Noticing Rachel wasn't responding, Kyle looked over to see Rachel, sitting still and not eating.

"What's wrong?" Kyle said, "I thought chocolate mousse was one of you favorites. Don't you like it?"

"The dessert is wonderful," Rachel said, "It's just…I thought I heard something."

"Like what?" Kyle said.

"A scuffling scratching noise," Rachel said, "Did you hear it?"

Shrugging Kyle said, "I didn't notice anything."

"It must have been outside," Rachel said, settling back to her dessert. Just as she took another mouthful she, startled Kyle as she exclaimed, "What was that?"

"What?" Kyle said.

"I just saw something," Rachel said, spotting it again, "There, I saw it again."

"Rachel, I don't see anything," Kyle said.

"Kyle, there is something in here," Rachel fearfully said.

Rachel shrieked as they both saw the mouse scurry across the floor. "It's just a mouse," Kyle said, "It's not going to hurt you."

"I don't like it," Rachel said.

The mouse ran under the table, sending Rachel to dive onto the bed, with a shriek.

"Baby, it's okay," Kyle said, slightly amused by her phobia.

"Get rid of it!" Rachel said.

"Okay, don't worry," Kyle said. Spying the mouse in a corner, Kyle took his jacket off, intending to catch it.

"You know, it's kind of cute," Kyle said.

"Just get rid of it!" Rachel cried.

Kyle made his move, but the mouse was too quick for him to trap. Kyle made a few more attempts, chasing the mouse back and forth across the room, before successfully ushering it out the open window.

Catching his breath, Kyle had a big grin as he started laughing.

"Is it gone?" Rachel said.

"Yes, it is," Kyle chuckled.

"Are you laughing at me?" Rachel said.

"No, I would never do that," Kyle said, "You have to admit our whole vacation has been a comedy of errors. I'm sorry, I couldn't give you the perfect honeymoon."

"You did," Rachel said, "I couldn't have asked for a better way to start our marriage."

"You're right, it was pretty great," Kyle said, "Aside from the nightmares."

"The food poisoning," Rachel said.

"The rain," Kyle said.

"The mouse," Rachel said.

"The nights," Kyle smiled.

"See?" Rachel said, "The perfect honeymoon."

Climbing onto the bed with her, Kyle said, "It's not over yet."

"There's more?" Rachel said, undoing his tie.

"Much more," Kyle said, pulling her into a kiss.


	47. Chapter 47

"Just follow me," Kyle said, leading Rachel by the hand, around the back of the Abbott house.

"The front door is the other way," Rachel said, "Why are we going around the back?"

"So, I can take you home," Kyle said.

"Does this have anything to do with the surprise you were talking about in Hawaii?" Rachel said.

"Maybe," Kyle said, diverting them around the short path towards the pool house.

"What are you up to?" Rachel said.

Kyle flashed her a smile, before unlocking the door. Letting it swing open, he lifted Rachel off her feet. Carrying her inside, Kyle triumphantly said, "Welcome home, Mrs. Abbott."

As he and Rachel viewed their surroundings, Kyle lost his smile. "What the…?" Kyle stammered, at the sight of various sizes of wood and power tools scattered all over the floor of the main room. Windows were bare without covers, walls were unpainted, and the fireplace was only partially installed. "I don't believe this," Kyle said.

Kyle set Rachel down, as she said, "Something tells me you were expecting more."

Kyle flicked the light switch on the wall, only to have nothing happen. Sighing, he pushed the switch back saying, "No power."

"You went ahead and started the renovations?" Rachel said.

"Actually, it was my Dad," Kyle said, "He told me everything would be done by the time we got back. It was his wedding present to us. I wanted to surprise you with our new home."

"It was a nice gesture of your Dad and l love the idea of you surprising me with this," Rachel said.

"I guess they got behind schedule," Kyle said.

"I knew I heard someone out here," Theo's voice startled Kyle and Rachel, as he walked towards them from the back of the house, followed by Traci. Smiling Theo continued, "The honeymooners return."

Moving in to hug Kyle, Traci said, "Welcome back." Smiling, Traci also hugged Rachel saying, "It's so nice to have you home."

"So?" Traci said, as she stepped back, "How was the honeymoon?"

"Yeah, Hawaii right?" Theo said.

"It was amazing," Rachel said, "My husband gave me a wonderful honeymoon."

"It was really great," Kyle said, "I wasn't expecting to find anyone when we got here."

"I understand, you were looking forward to everything having been completed by the time you came home," Traci said.

"I was," Kyle said, "My Dad said it would be."

"As it turns out," Theo said, "The contractors Uncle Jack, hired never showed up. He had to find a new crew that could start right away. It took some time."

"Well, I guess we could sleep at the main house, until this is finished," Kyle said.

"Not necessary," Traci shared a smile with Theo.

"What's that look about?" Rachel said.

"Come this way," Traci said, motioning for them to follow.

Traci led them across the room, up four steps, which Kyle commented were never there before. Traci then stood outside an open door and waived her arm, for them to enter the room. Rachel gasped in delight and a smile crept across Kyle's face. They were greeted by a fully decorated bedroom, complete with a bed, chairs, draperies, and carpeting. The room was furnished with a dresser and bedside tables.

"The master bedroom awaits," Theo said.

"Did you two do all of this?" Kyle said.

"Most of it," Traci said, "I had some help." She looked to Theo.

"I'm not a decorator," Theo said, "I just handled the heavy lifting."

"It's perfect," Rachel said, "Thank you so much."

"We really appreciate this," Kyle said. Surveying the room, Kyle paused when he spotted a pile of neatly wrapped parcels. "Are those what I think they are?" he said.

"Your wedding presents," Theo said.

"There's so many of them," Rachel said.

"Like I said, I did the heavy lifting," Theo said, "Once you get through all those gifts, underneath them, you will find a lounge chair for the bedroom. My gift to both of you."

"Thanks," Kyle said, "It's going to take awhile to get through all of those."

"I can hardly wait to start," Rachel smiled. Turning around she suddenly exclaimed, "Kyle, look at this!" She rushed to the adjoining bathroom.

As Rachel marveled at the fixtures and gadgets, Kyle smiled. "It's really great. A fully functional bathroom."

* * *

Lola sighed as she rushed out from the kitchen of Society, to retrieve items she needed from behind the bar. Noting the lunch rush was starting, Lola tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear, before arranging her ingredients in her hands. She headed back towards the kitchen when a sight made her stop in her tracks. Animosity came into her eyes, as she set her things down and approached one of the tables.

Addressing the customer, she said, "I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"Lola," Austin smiled.

"I don't want a scene," Lola said, "Please go."

"No need to be so hostile," Austin said, "I know you think I'm a bad guy, but I'm really not the monster everyone is making me out to be. I can be a nice person. I only came in for lunch. Besides, I hear they have the best food in the city here. I was thinking of getting one of these amazing looking sandwiches."

"You're not welcome here," Lola said.

"I'm only going to sit and have lunch," Austin said, "I won't cause any trouble." Lola still stared at him, so Austin said, "Please? I can promise a big tip."

"Are you trying to bribe me with money?" Lola said.

"No of course not," Austin said, "I would really like to stay."

"You cause one ounce of trouble and you will be talking to the police," Lola said.

"Fair," Austin smiled.

* * *

"It looks like things are coming along more than we thought," Rachel said, "I love the room that's set up for Susie. I can't wait to show it to her. I'm anxious to see her."

"I'm sure she's looking forward to seeing you too," Traci said.

"To hear details about the honeymoon," Rachel said.

"We bought some things to bring back for her too," Kyle said.

"Buy me anything?" Theo joked.

"Sorry," Kyle said, "There was only so much room in the luggage."

"I am going to let you get settled in," Traci said. Surveying the mess, she continued, "Well, as much as you can. Why don't you come up to house for lunch?"

"Thanks, but we were planning to go out for lunch," Kyle said.

"Dinner?" Traci said.

"Sounds good to me," Rachel said.

"Count on it," Kyle said.

"I'm going to take off too," Theo said, "I wouldn't want to make anyone nauseous."

"I'm sorry, I said that to you," Rachel said.

Nodding Theo said, "Thanks for saying that."

"I'm going to freshen up before we go out," Rachel said.

"Sure thing," Kyle said, as Rachel darted upstairs.

"Sounds like you had a great time," Theo said.

"We did," Kyle said, "Aside from a mutual bout of food poisoning and tussle with a mouse. I never knew Rachel was so afraid of them."

"You both were sick?" Theo said, "That's too bad."

"It was only for one night," Kyle said, "We were better the next day. Airline food."

"I bet they will be hearing from you," Theo said.

"They already have," Kyle said, "Apparently my wife and I were not the only ones with an adverse reaction."

"Sounds like a lawsuit could be brewing," Theo said.

"Maybe," Kyle said, "I need to clean up and change. Don't let me keep you."

"My cue to leave," Theo said.

"I don't mean to rush you off," Kyle said, "It's been a really long flight, though."

"I get it," Theo said, "But before I go there's something you should know."

* * *

As Sharon stood in her living room, folding laundry her mind wandered back to her past unpleasant encounters with Austin. She regretted telling Austin personal stories about her connection to the Newman family. Recalling how she tried to take back her words, she had become aware of Austin's malicious nature, a side of him that frightened her. Sharon felt even though his death had been tragic, it gave her a sense of relief that Austin could not attempt to hurt those she loved anymore. Now, having seen him alive with her own eyes, Sharon was fearful of what Austin might be planning next.

Lost in her thoughts, Sharon was startled when the front door opened, to reveal Mariah. Noticing Sharon's uneasiness, Mariah said, "Sorry, I didn't meant to scare you."

"It's alright," Sharon said, "My mind was somewhere else. I didn't expect to see you."

"I need to talk to you about something," Mariah said.

"Of course," Sharon said, "What's on your mind?"

"You are," Mariah said.

"Me?" Sharon said.

"Judging by your reaction when I came in," Mariah said, "Plus, you still seem nervous. Is something going on?"

Sharon shrugged and said, "No, just an ordinary day."

"Come on," Mariah said, "This is me you're talking to."

"Okay," Sharon said, "I had an unpleasant encounter at Crimson Lights."

"Rude customer?" Mariah said.

"That's putting it mildly," Sharon said.

"What happened?" Mariah said.

"I need to tell you something," Sharon said, "Maybe you had better sit down."

Mariah did as she was instructed, taking a seat on the couch next to her mother. "Just tell me what is going on," Mariah said, "Because you are starting to scare me."

"I am sure you are going to find this hard to believe," Sharon said, "Because I don't understand it either. Austin has been released from jail and he's staying here in Genoa City."

Setting her purse down on the coffee table, Mariah said, "Actually, I already know."

"How did you find out?" Sharon said.

"I was at the apartment with Tessa," Mariah said, "Austin decided to pay us a visit."

"Are you alright?" Sharon said, "What did he want?"

"He wanted Tessa to know he was released," Mariah said, "To accuse her of trying to undermine him. You know, the more I think about it, the more I realize how strange that whole encounter was."

"Strange how?" Sharon said.

"The conversation quickly turned into Tessa admitting she had gone to her father, to ask him to convince the police to set Austin free," Mariah said.

"Her father?" Sharon said, "Since when is he in the picture? Who is he?"

"I tried to ask her, but she glazed over it," Mariah said, "Next thing I know, she's standing up to Austin and throwing him out of her life."

"I'm sure he didn't react well to that," Sharon said.

"That's just it," Mariah said, "He threw out a few nasty remarks and left. He didn't even try to convince her to change her mind. He was annoyed, but let it go."

"You're afraid he's up to something," Sharon said.

"Since when is he not?" Mariah said, "He was at the coffeehouse?"

"He came in earlier and tried to apologize for his past behaviour," Sharon said, "He alienated another customer, who punched him."

"Who was that?" Mariah said.

"You know him," Sharon said, "It was Theo."

Mariah stared at her mother.

* * *

"Whatever you have to say, can it wait?" Kyle said.

"It's important," Theo said, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news."

"Sounds serious," Kyle said.

"Austin Travers has been released from jail," Theo said.

"What?" Kyle said, staring at Theo, "This had better not be one of your bad jokes."

"No joke," Theo said, "He is on parole, ankle monitor and all, living here in the city."

"But he threatened to kill me," Kyle said, "Plus he waived the gun at Summer too. He held us hostage."

"I know," Theo said, "How this happened is a mystery to me too."

"So, now he's walking around, practically free," Kyle said, "He's only staying here to be close to Summer."

"I think he has to stay here as part of his parole," Theo said.

"Does Summer know?" Kyle said.

"I haven't talked to her since I found out," Theo said.

"Someone should tell her before she runs into him," Kyle said, "I can't believe that obnoxious creep is out there."

"He was shoveling some serious crap at the coffeehouse," Theo said.

"You saw him?" Kyle said.

"I gave him a piece of my mind," Theo said, "Told him off for what he did you and Summer."

"What did he have to say for himself?" Kyle said.

"Not much," Theo said, "His only reply was to start bad mouthing you."

"Doesn't surprise me," Kyle said, "I could care less what he thinks of me."

"He accused you of being the real problem," Theo said, "Then he started calling you a bunch of names, that I am too much a gentleman to repeat. The things he said, just made me angry. So, I punched him."

"You did what?" Kyle said.

"I didn't like the things he was saying about you," Theo said, "Surprised me too, that it bothered me so much. He didn't even fight back. He warned me off not to ever do that again, Sharon threw him out, and Travers left with his tail between his legs."

"Thanks for standing up for me," Kyle said.

"We're family," Theo said, "No one gets to call you names like that, but me."

Kyle half laughed and said, "You punched him?" Theo nodded. "I wish I'd seen that," Kyle smirked.

* * *

"Austin was punched by Theo," Mariah said, "Sounds like he had an eventful first day out of jail."

"Maybe he would have been safer if he stayed," Sharon said, "I'm curious though, why were you at the apartment?"

"I went to pick up some of my things," Mariah said.

Observing Mariah had not carried anything in with her, Sharon said, "Where are they?"

"Still at the apartment," Mariah said.

"Mariah…" Sharon said, "No, don't tell me you are staying with that woman!"

"Mom, I need you to listen to me," Mariah said, "Tessa, cut a deal and all charges against her were dropped. She was at the apartment when I got there and she wanted to talk. Tessa told me she is not in love with Rachel anymore, she claims Austin brainwashed her to think she loved another woman. Taking Rachel away from Kyle, was a way for Austin to hurt Kyle and breaking up me and Tessa was payback to me. I told Tessa I forgave her and agreed to move back into the apartment."

"How could you?" Sharon said, "All Tessa has ever told you is lies upon lies. This is more of the same!"

"You're not listening to me," Mariah said, "I told Tessa I forgave her."

Sharon paused. "But…you really don't?" she said.

"I'm not completely clueless," Mariah said, "I told Tessa what she wanted to hear."

"I don't understand," Sharon said.

"I know her," Mariah said, "She is up to something. I don't believe for one second that she can just turn off her feelings for Rachel like that. Tessa is still pinning for her. I believe she still has it in for Kyle, because he has Rachel and she does not. If I make Tessa believe we are back together and if she thinks I've forgiven her and still love her, she will let her guard down. I will let her know I will stand by her no matter what, if that's what it takes. I need to get her to let me in, so I can figure out what she's planning and stop it from happening."

"Oh, Mariah," Sharon warily said, "It sounds like you are playing a very dangerous game."

"Tessa has played me for a fool and lied to me for the last time," Mariah said, "I'm going to take her down. Both her and her brother."

* * *

Observing the other people in the restaurant, Austin was distracted when a paper bag was placed on the table in front of him.

Looking up at Lola, Austin said, "What's this?"

"Your lunch order," Lola said, "To go."

"I thought you were going to let me stay here," Austin said.

"That was bad judgement on my part," Lola said, "I changed my mind."

"It's your prerogative," Austin said.

"That's right," Lola said, "Now you can leave."

Austin stood up, as he said, "Maybe next time you will let me stay longer."

"Next time?" Lola said, "What makes you sure there will be one?"

"I'll be back," Austin said, "If not for the food, for the scintillating conversation." He smiled at her.

"You can pay for that at the bar," Lola said.

Lola began to walk away, but Austin called her back. "Lola?"

With a sigh Lola turned to face him. "Thank you," Austin said

Lola nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

Austin strolled to the bar and paid his bill, with a smile and a "Thanks." Austin approached the exit, nearly colliding with two other patrons in the entrance way.

"Sorry…" Austin said, taking a few steps back when he recognized Kyle and Rachel.

"So it is true," Kyle said, glaring at Austin, "You're out."

"I am," Austin said, "And since you are not here to welcome me back, I'll be on my way."

Kyle pressed his hand against Austin's shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" Kyle said.

Austin looked down and Kyle's hand, before saying, "Oh, that's not a good idea."

Austin flinched his shoulder away, causing Kyle to lower his hand.

"I want some answers," Kyle said.

"Kyle, let's not do this here," Rachel said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kyle said.

"Getting lunch," Austin said, gesturing to his paper bag, "By the way, how was the honeymoon?"

"Let's just go our separate ways and sit down," Rachel said, as Kyle continued to stare angrily at Austin.

"Your wife makes a good point," Austin said.

"I'm supposed to let you walk out of here and let bygones be bygones," Kyle said.

"Okay, I know the last time you and I saw each other things got a little tense," Austin said.

Lunging at Austin and grabbing his shirt front, Kyle growled, "You tried to kill me, you son of a…." He trailed off when he realized other patrons were staring.

"Easy," Austin said, "Always hostility with you."

"When someone points a loaded weapon at me and threatens to pull the trigger it brings out my aggressive side," Kyle said, "You put Summer at risk too."

"I was never going to hurt Summer," Austin said, "You? Yeah, I wanted to."

"What's going on over here?" Lola said, walking over, "Kyle, let go of him. You are causing a scene."

Kyle released his grip, with a shove to Austin. "I thought I told you to leave," Lola said, to Austin.

"I was going to," Austin said, "But Abbott got in my way and wouldn't let me."

"Alright," Lola said, "Let's have Austin leave and the two of you can have a seat."

Lola tried to guide Austin around Kyle, but Kyle grabbed Austin's shoulder again. Austin angrily flipped Kyle's hand away from him. Lola and Rachel shared an uneasy glance, fearing they were going to fight.

"You listen to me," Kyle said, "You may be out of jail, but stay away from me. Stay away from my wife and Summer and my family. Is that understood?"

"It's a free country," Austin said, "And I'm not going to let you bully me into submission. It's bad enough the authorities are telling me how to live my life, I'm not going to take if from you too."

"I think you've said quite enough," Rachel said to Austin.

Lola waived Austin on and he left the restaurant.

"Are you alright?" Lola said, showing concern for Kyle, before Rachel could.

Kyle was fuming and didn't respond.

"Kyle?" Rachel said, touching his arm.

"I'll be fine," Kyle said.

"Come, you can sit over here," Lola said. Lola tried to sit Kyle down, but he resisted, instead pulling out Rachel's chair for her to sit, before he took a seat.

"Can I get you some water?" Lola said.

Sighing, Kyle firmly said, "I said, I'm fine." Realizing he was taking his anger out on Lola, Kyle momentarily closed his eyes and said, "I'm sorry. Water sounds good."

"I would like some too," Rachel said.

As Lola left the table, Rachel reached across and took Kyle's hand. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Giving Rachel a small smile, Kyle said, "I'm good."

"Let's not let this ruin the rest of our day," Rachel said.

"Let's not," Kyle agreed.

Spying Austin walking back inside, Kyle lost his smile and said, "What is he doing back here?"

"Oh, not again," Rachel sighed, watching Austin approach them.

"Didn't my husband, just ask you to leave us alone?" Rachel said, in frustration.

"Yes, but I have something I forgot to say," Austin said.

"I am on the verge of physically throwing you out," Kyle said.

"I'm sorry," Austin said.

"What did you say?" Kyle said.

"I want to apologized for what happened between us," Austin said, "Not just at the reception, but all those years ago too."

"Do you think you can say sorry and it all goes away?" Kyle said.

"No," Austin said, "But I am sincere with my apology. I regret things escalated the way they did. It's a good thing for both of us that I did not go through with it."

"That's heartwarming," Kyle said, "Except I don't believe you mean one word."

"You can think what you like," Austin said, "I tried."

Austin bowed to them and turned to leave, backtracking after a few steps. "One more thing," Austin said.

"What does it take to make you go away," Kyle said, exasperated.

"I have a question for you," Austin said.

"What?" Kyle said, clenching.

"Are you returning to work tomorrow?" Austin said.

Kyle frowned at Austin and shared a look of question with Rachel. "Not that's it's any of your business," Kyle said, "Yes, I am."

"Good," Austin said, "Maybe, I will see you there."

"Excuse me?" Kyle said.

"Oh, I guess you haven't heard," Austin said, "I am supposed to have a job as part of my parole and I was hired at Jabot."

"The hell you were," Kyle said.

"Your Dad, Mr. Abbott, hired me," Austin said, "I'm working in the mail room."

"He wouldn't do that," Kyle said.

"You will have to discuss that with him," Austin said, "See you around." He gave Kyle an air jab on the shoulder, to which Kyle flinched.

As Kyle shared a look of disbelief with Rachel, Austin smiled to himself as he walked down the pathway.


End file.
